Verzauberte Schlange, Zeichen der Zeit
by SilentRoses
Summary: Fortsetzung zu 'des Giftmischers Herz'. 21 Jahre sind seit Lilys Tod vergangen, keiner hat je die Wahrheit erfahren. Doch der Kampf gegen Voldemort geht weiter, Harry kommt nach Hogwarts zurück und Severus muß sich seinen Dämonen stellen. R&R Please
1. Prolog Narr ohne Tränen

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Verzauberte Schlange – Zeichen der Zeit  
By SilentRose  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

  
  
Raiting: PG-13  
** Kapitel:** Prolog, 14 Kapitel, Epilog  
** Pairing:** SS/OC, HG/FW, HP/CC  
** Genre:** hauptsächlich Romance und Angst, ein Stück Action und ein paar Drama-Tragik-Elemente, aber kein wirkliches Drama wie "Des Giftmischers Herz"  
  
** Summary:** 21 Jahre sind seit Lilys Tod vergangen. Nach seiner Auferstehung 7 Jahre zuvor, ist Voldemort noch immer nicht vernichtet, doch der Kampf gegen ihn ist noch nicht aufgegeben. Zu diesem Zweck kehren einige alte Bekannte nach Hogwarts zurück und ein paar neue Gesichter, kommen hinzu. Severus muß sich seinen Dämonen stellen und seine Vergangenheit endlich aufarbeiten.  
  
** Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und alle dazugehörigen Namen, Orte usw. usf. gehören leider nicht mir, sondern sind das Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und diversen Firmen, die genug Geld hatten, Rechte daran zu erwerben.  
Ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld, habe auch sonst sehr wenig davon, verklagen würde also rein gar nichts bringen ^^  
  
** Author's Note:** Wie bereits mehrfach angekündigt, gibt es hier jetzt die Fortsetzung meiner ersten Geschichte ** „Des Giftmischers Herz"**. Es ist zwar nicht unbedingt notwendig, diese Geschichte vorher gelesen zu haben, ich hab mich bemüht alles so zu schreiben, daß möglichst jeder es verstehen kann, aber ich empfehle es natürlich ^_~  
Ich habe mich in dieser Geschichte für einen Original Charakter entschieden, weil ich irgendwie der Meinung war, daß es besser passen würde, als z.B. Hermine. Ich hoffe, daß ich damit nicht allzu viele Leser, die OCs nicht mögen, vertrieben habe, aber hey! Sie ist keine Mary Sue und sie hat auch nicht die größte weibliche Rolle in dieser Geschichte *g* (na ja, ersteres hoffe ich zumindest, bei letzterem bin ich mir aber sicher ^_^)  
  
** Reviews jedweder Art sind erwünscht! Ich nehme auch gerne Kritik entgegen und denke erst drüber nach, bevor ich mich drüber aufreg, versprochen ^_~**  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Prolog:  
  
**Narr ohne Tränen****  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  


Der ruhige, außergewöhnlich warme Maimorgen im südlichen London wurde jäh von einem lauten Zuschlagen einer Tür aus seiner verträumten Stille gerissen. Zwei Spatzen, die bis zu diesem Moment zufrieden auf einer der vielen hundert unscheinbaren Fensterbänke des Straßenabschnittes gesessen hatten, flatterten mit wütendem Gezwitscher auf und im selben Moment erschien eine junge Frau – ihrem Äußeren nach asiatischer Herkunft – an eben dem Fenster, das zu jener Fensterbank gehörte. Sie lehnte sich kurz hinaus und sog die frische Luft ein, doch es beruhigte sie nicht, wie sie gehofft hatte, ihre Augen funkelten weiterhin böse und ihr sonst voller Mund war immer noch nicht mehr als ein schmaler zusammengepreßter Strich in ihrem ebenmäßigen Gesicht.

Mit einer raschen wütenden Bewegung schlug sie das Fenster zu. Sie fuhr herum.

„Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen?!" donnerte sie dem jungen Mann entgegen, der in der Tür stand und sie eher verständnislos ansah. Mit einer unwillkürlichen Bewegung strich er sich ein paar seiner schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die sofort wieder zurück in ihre Ausgangsposition zurückkehrten.

„Du hast es immer gewußt, warum muß ich jetzt verstehen, daß du dich plötzlich darüber aufregst?" gab er ruhig zurück. Zu ruhig für ihren Geschmack. Sein sanfter, weicher Ton machte sie nur noch wütender.

„Quidditch! Immer nur Quidditch! Tagein, tagaus höre ich nichts anderes, immer geht es um Quidditch!" brauste sie auf. Eine kleine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augen und in seinen Augen blitzte die Ungeduld auf.

„Du lebst sehr gut davon, also sollte es doch auch möglich sein, damit zu leben oder?" antwortete er sehr leise, ein gefährlich zittriger Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit. – Im nächsten Moment schon bereute er seine Worte.

„Ich kann auch sehr gut ohne dich und dein verfluchtes Quidditch leben!" ihre Stimme war unstet von all der Wut, die sie versuchte, in sich zurückzuhalten.

„Es ist jetzt nicht unbedingt so, daß ich auf dich angewiesen wäre, Harry!" Ihre Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Harrys Gesichtsfarbe schlug augenblicklich in ein blasses Weiß um und seine grünen Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich.

„Cho, ich bitte dich..." setzte er an und ging einen Schritt auf Cho Chang zu, doch sie hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Nein! Jetzt ist Schluß damit! Ich möchte, daß das ein Ende hat! Ich möchte, daß du jetzt endlich damit aufhörst, der Welt ständig beweisen zu wollen, daß du der großartige, mutige, unerschrockene Harry Potter bist!" Die Tränen schossen in ihre dunklen Augen. Sie spürte, wie eine vertraute Übelkeit in ihr aufstieg und sie legte fast schon automatisch eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Harry entging die Bewegung nicht.

„Du solltest dich nicht so aufregen, Cho. Das ist nicht gut für dich." Cho funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Dann sorg doch endlich dafür, daß ich es nicht mehr tue! Ich reg mich doch die ganze Zeit nur über dich auf. – Über dich und deinen verfluchten Sturkopf!!" Harry zuckte. Wieder fuhr er sich durch das dichte Haar. Frauen, er würde sie nie verstehen.

Im nächsten Moment schlug Cho ihre Hand vor den Mund und rannte an ihm vorbei. Die Tür des Badezimmers fiel ins Schloß und wenige Sekunden später hörte er, wie sie sich übergab.

Harry seufzte. Und schwangere Frauen würde er noch viel weniger verstehen. Da brauchte er sich nicht einmal Mühe zu geben.  


**~~~~>~~  
**

Harry stand noch immer an der gleichen Stelle des Zimmers, als Cho fünf Minuten später aus dem Bad zurückkam. Sie sah nicht gut aus, aber was erwartete er?

„Ich werde nicht dabei zusehen, wie du uns alle in Gefahr bringst, Harry." Ihre Stimme war nicht länger wütend und aufgebracht, aber die sanfte Ruhe, mit der sie diese Worte aussprach, war fast ebenso schlimm.

„Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?" Cho schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Du willst es nicht begreifen oder? Gut, Harry, dann werde ich es jetzt so deutlich wie möglich formulieren, vielleicht geht es dann auch in deinen Dickkopf rein.  
Entweder, du erklärst dich dazu bereit, endlich diesen Blödsinn sein zu lassen und wir suchen uns einen sicheren Ort, wo wir in Ruhe als Familie leben können oder ich packe noch heute meine Sachen und gehe." In Harrys Augen blitzte es wieder auf und Chos Stimme wurde wieder etwas sanfter.

„Bitte versteh mich doch! Gerade du solltest wissen, wie groß die Gefahr ist. – Ich habe keine Lust, daß wir das selbe Schicksal zu erleiden wie deine Eltern." Harry feuerte ihr einen unwirschen Blick entgegen, der sie zurückweichen ließ. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust, die vor Wut ein wenig zitterte.

„Das ist es also!" preßte er hervor. In seinen Augen brannte ein wildes Feuer. „Du glaubst also, ich bin zu schwach, dich und unser Kind vor diesem Schreckgespenst zu schützen!"

„Verflucht, Harry!!" sie war ein ganzes Stück lauter geworden, als sie eigentlich gewollt hatte, aber es ging hier nicht mehr länger nur um sie. Sie mußte jetzt auch an die Zukunft ihres Kindes denken und wenn sie gehofft hatte, Harry Potter würde es ihr gleichtun, dann mußte sie leider erkennen, wie sehr sie sich in dem jungen Mann getäuscht hatte. Enttäuschung und Wut darüber, brachten die Gefühle in ihr zum Überkochen und sie wußte, daß nicht mehr viel fehlte, bis sie endgültig die Kontrolle über sich verlor.

„Es geht hier nicht um dein Ego! Es geht hier auch nicht um ein Schreckgespenst! Voldemort ist real und das jetzt schon seit sieben Jahren!" Harry schlug die Augen nieder. Sieben Jahre schon.

„Er ist real und er ist auf der Jagd nach dir. Aber du hast ja nichts Besseres zu tun, als auch noch schön immer vor seiner Nase rumzutanzen, statt dich in Sicherheit zu bringen, gerade so als handle es sich um irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Schwarzmagier und nicht um das schlimmste Übel, das die Zauberwelt je gesehen hat!" Harry wandte den Blick von ihr ab und starrte an die Wand des Zimmers. An seinem Hals pochte deutlich sichtbar eine Ader. Er kochte und Cho wußte das, aber sie wußte ebenso, daß manche Dinge einfach gesagt werden mußten, egal wie, egal wann.

„Soll er doch kommen! Ich werde schon wieder mit ihm fertig werden."

„Dann hast du deine Entscheidung wohl getroffen." Mit hängenden Schultern ging sie ins Zimmer nebenan – ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer mit Harry – und zog einen großen Schrankkoffer unter dem Bett hervor. 

Harry folgte ihr nur zögerlich. Er wußte, was sie tat, und er wollte ihr eigentlich nicht dabei zu sehen, wie sie ihre Sachen packte und sein Leben verließ.

Aus irgendeinem Grund, er wußte selbst nicht warum, konnte er ihre Forderungen aber einfach nicht akzeptieren. Er wollte nicht sein wie alle anderen. Er wollte nicht feige den Schwanz einziehen und sich in einer Ecke verkriechen. Er wollte das Leben führen, von dem er als Schüler schon immer geträumt hatte. 

Er war gut. Er war einer der besten. Er war der Sucher der englischen Nationalmannschaft. Das Spiel war sein Leben und er war nicht bereit, es wegen eines alten Gespenstes wegzuwerfen. Nicht einmal eine Sekunde lang. – Ja, nicht einmal... nicht einmal für Cho.

„Ich hab das dumme Gefühl," Chos Stimme war so leise, daß es mehr klang, als spräche sie zu sich selbst, doch Harry wußte nur zu gut, daß er gemeint war. „daß Snape tatsächlich all die Jahre recht hatte." Harry fuhr zusammen. Nichts, was sie hätte sagen können, hätte ihn härter treffen können, als gerade diese Worte. Das Bild des verhaßten Lehrers für Zaubertränke baute sich vor Harry auf. Das blasse, verbitterte, eiskalte Gesicht, die spottenden, verachtenden Augen, schwarz wie die Hölle und die langen schwarzen Haare, die seinem an sich schon bleichen Äußeren den Anschein des Todes gaben. Die ölige Stimme drang wieder in sein Ohr und er hörte wieder die verachtenden ersten Worte, die Snape damals im Kerker in der ersten Zaubertrankstunde an ihn gerichtet hatte. 

_ „Ah ja. - Harry Potter. Unsere neue - **Berühmtheit**." _

Die Art, wie dieser Teufel seinen Namen förmlich ausgespuckt hatte. Oh ja, Harry hatte diesen Lehrer gehaßt. Sieben lange Jahre lang war er es stets gewesen, der ihm das Leben in Hogwarts vermiest hatte. Sein Hogwarts, wo es sonst nichts gab, daß ihm die Stimmung hätte trüben können – nicht einmal der Schleimbeutel Draco. 

Aber nichts, was dieser fürchterliche Mensch jemals gesagt hatte, war wahr gewesen. Nicht ein verdammtes Wort. Nicht ein einziges!! 

„Du bist der berühmte Harry Potter und darum brauchst du keine Angst zu haben, egal, um was es sich handelt. – Sie haben dich verhätschelt, alle miteinander. Sie hätten dir die Gefahr klarmachen müssen, aber sie haben es nicht geschafft." Chos Worte waren Pfeile mit vergifteten Spitzen und jede einzelne dieser Spitzen bohrte sich ungehindert in sein Fleisch. 

„Hätte Dumbledore ihn doch nur gelassen, Snape hätte es dir schon klar gemacht." Sie klappte den Koffer mit einer resoluten Bewegung zu und blickte auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Cho wußte, wie sehr sie ihn verletzt hatte. Sie wußte, daß er den Lehrer für Zaubertränke lieber tot als lebendig gesehen hätte und daß er auf kein einziges seiner Worte etwas gab. 

Sie konnte es sogar ein wenig verstehen, aber wenn Harry nicht bald lernte, daß er die Leute, die ihm helfen wollten, erkennen lernen mußte, dann würde er verloren sein. 

Sie würde nicht mit ihm gehen. Wer wußte, ob es noch einmal ein Kind geben würde, das überlebte. Das Risiko war zu groß. 

„Ich werde dir schreiben." Harry nickte bitter, sein Blick kalt und abweisend. 

„Und wenn du es dir überlegst, dann schick mir eine Eule." 

„Ich werde es mir nicht überlegen." Cho schüttelte den Kopf und ging an Harry vorbei, der aus dem Fenster in den freundlichen Tag hinaus starrte. 

Wenig später hörte er, wie sich die Wohnungstür schloß und mit einem Mal fiel die Fassade von ihm ab. 

Sie war fort und er war der größte Idiot auf diesem ganzen Planeten! Harry wollte ihr sofort nachlaufen und sie zurückholen, doch er konnte nicht. Seine Beine befolgten den Befehl seines Kopfes nicht. Statt dessen sank er auf den dicken Teppichboden des Schlafzimmers nieder und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. 

Aber er weinte nicht. Harry Potter hatte längst keine Tränen mehr für diese Welt. Nicht einmal, wenn die Liebe seines Lebens ihn für immer verließ. 

Doch wozu brauchte ein Narr auch Tränen? Er vergoß sie ohnehin nur umsonst. 


	2. Ein unerwünschter Geist

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Kapitel 1:  
**   
Ein unerwünschter Geist  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  


Zehn Hexen und Zauberer auf Besen flogen in halsbrecherischem Tempo über das Spielfeld. Zwei weitere belagerten jeweils drei nebeneinander aufgestellte Ringe wie eine Löwenmutter ihre Jungen. Und noch einmal zwei Spieler flogen etwas höher als die anderen in großen ruhigen Bögen über das Spielfeld. 

Unter ihnen tobte eine riesige Menge begeisterter Zuschauer und die tosende Stimme des Stadionsprechers zeriß die Luft wie ein Donnerschlag.

Nichts störte diese Ausgelassenheit, nichts außer einem kleinen schwarzen Punkt, ein Ruhepol in der sich stetig bewegenden Menge. Doch niemand bemerkte ihn, er ging unter in all der Begeisterung und Freude. Nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, aber wie so oft war dieser Umstand willkommen.

Nicht ganz ohne Stolz blickte Severus Snape hinauf zu den Spielern der englischen Mannschaft. Sein Blick haftete auf Harry und dann und wann konnte man ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sehen, wenn Harry wieder ein blitzschnelles, aber auch waghalsiges Flugmanöver hinlegte.

Natürlich wußte Severus, daß die Begabung für Quidditch etwas war, was Harry nicht von ihm hatte. Vermutlich gehörte es zu den Sachen, die Lily ihrem Sohn per Magie mitgegeben hatte, damit er James Potter ähnlicher war und kein Verdacht aufkam, Harry könnte nicht der Sohn von James Potter sein, so lange diese Fassade nötig gewesen war. Aber dennoch war er stolz auf ihn. Sein Sohn hatte erreicht, was er sich immer für ihn gewünscht hatte.

Er wurde geliebt und akzeptiert. Er war kein Außenstehender, den alle mit Verachtung betrachteten, so wie ihn.

Wieder lächelte Severus. Aber selbst er hatte ja jetzt etwas, was ihm Ansehen in der Zaubererwelt verlieh. Der Giftmischer mischte wieder und diesmal tat er es auf der richtigen Seite, wenn er den Leuten glauben durfte, die ihm seine Aufträge erteilten.

Nicht, daß es ihn kümmerte. Schon zu lange war man ihm mit Haß und Verachtung begegnet, es kümmerte Severus Snape schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr, ob man ihn nun haßte oder mochte. Er verlangte von niemandem, daß er Gefühle aufbrachte, die er selbst anderen gegenüber nicht zuließ.

Severus wußte, daß er ein kaltes und grausames Leben führte. Dumbledore sagte es ihm oft genug und auch wenn er sich bewußt in diese Einsamkeit zurückgezogen hatte, war auch ihm klar, wie schlecht sie für ihn war, wie sie langsam sein Herz auffraß.

Dumbledore. Bei Dumbledore war alles anders. Für den Direktor empfand Severus sogar eine Art Liebe, eine tiefe Zuneigung. Er war der Vater, den er nie gehabt hatte. Er war bereit, sich auf ihn einzulassen, ihn zu verstehen. Dumbledore sah nicht immer nur das Schlechte in ihm, blickte hinter die Fassade aus Eis und Verachtung.

Und doch lag auch immer ein fahler Beigeschmack auf seiner Zunge, wenn er an Dumbledore dachte. Es ließ sich einfach nicht verleugnen, daß Dumbledore sehr viel Verantwortung an dem trug, was Severus jetzt war und durchmachte. Und Severus konnte sich oft nicht gegen den Gedanken wehren, daß Dumbledores Zuneigung nichts weiter war, als der verzweifelte Versucht, das Unrecht, das ihm durch den verfluchten Auftrag vor über zwanzig Jahren widerfahren war, wieder gut zu machen.

Ein wenig ärgerlich wischte er den Gedanken weg. Das war Unsinn! Dumbledore wußte nichts von der Sache mit Lily oder daß Harry gar kein Potter war. Dumbledore hatte ihm damals den Auftrag nur gegeben, weil er geglaubt hatte, Severus sei allein und hätte nichts zu verlieren. Es war seine eigene Schuld und nur wegen ihm war Lily heute nicht mehr am Leben!

Er warf einen Blick auf den Brief, den er unter seiner dunklen Kutte verbarg. Das Siegel von Hogwarts und das persönliche Siegel Albus Dumbledores prangten darauf. Severus' Augen flackerten kurz auf.  
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Severus rieb sich über die müden schwarzen Augen, als er die Treppen aus dem Kerker hinauf in die Eingangshalle des Schlosses stieg. Draußen stand die Sonne hell und klar am Himmel und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewußt, daß er wieder mal eine Nacht durchgearbeitet hatte. Er seufzte und streckte sich. Die Sonnenstrahlen, die in die Eingangshalle fielen, streichelten über sein Gesicht und er rang sich zu einem kurzen Lächeln durch.

Wie man so etwas auf einmal schätzte, wenn man Tag und Nacht aus dem dunklen Kerker kaum noch herauskam. – Und das, wo es noch gar nicht so lange her war, daß er freiwillig nicht dort unten hervorgekommen wäre, hätte er nicht hin und wieder in die Große Halle oder ins Lehrerzimmer gemußt.

Die Dinge änderten sich, wenn sich die Umstände drastisch änderten.

Er riß sich aus seinen Gedanken los und ging hinauf in den 2. Stock, wo sich das Büro von Albus Dumbledore befand. Was auch immer der Direktor wollte, es mußte wichtig sein, sonst hätte er ihn niemals aus dem Kerker geholt.

Albus wußte, wie wenig Severus solche Störungen liebte.

„Erdbeer-Himbeer-Zisch-Brausebonbons." Murmelte er dem Wasserspeier zu und schüttelte wieder einmal den Kopf über dieses absolut hirnrissige Paßwort. Aber man mußte Dumbledore doch lassen, durch die Blödsinnigkeit seiner Paßwörter war es bisher nur einem einzigen Schüler gelungen, ohne Erlaubnis in das Büro zu kommen. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich kurz.

Aber Harry Potter war ja auch immer ein äußerst ungewöhnlicher Schüler gewesen, niemals vergleichbar mit den anderen. Sein Blick wurde weicher. Harry... Fast vier Jahre war es her, daß er Harry das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Der Junge würde in einigen Wochen bereits zweiundzwanzig werden, ein erwachsener junger Mann.

Severus schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. Er durfte nicht ständig mit seinen Gedanken an den Geistern der Vergangenheit und verpaßten Chancen hängen. Das wurde zur Sucht und das immer mehr, je älter, und damit einsamer, er wurde.

Er klopfte an die Tür zum Büro des Direktors und betrat den runden Raum, bevor eine Antwort zurück kam.

Albus Dumbledore sah nicht weniger müde aus als sein Lehrer für Zaubertränke, trotzdem wirkte er hoch konzentriert auf das, was er da gerade schrieb.

„Setz dich, Severus." Begrüßte er den Lehrer mit seiner sanften Stimme, ohne jedoch aufzublicken. Severus nahm in dem bequemen Sessel dem Direktor gegenüber Platz und schlug die Beine übereinander. Seine verkrampften Rückenmuskeln entspannten sich ein wenig und er lehnte sich zurück. Er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken kippen und schloß die Augen.

Ein paar Minuten Ruhe, das war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte.

Er hörte das Kratzen der Adlerfeder, die Dumbledore über ein Stück Pergament führte und es mit seiner eleganten Handschrift bedeckte und langsam spürte er, wie er aus der Realität abtauchte und in einen angenehm dumpfen Nebel eintauchte. Eine Stufe zwischen Wachheit und Schlaf.

Es waren ein paar Minuten vergangen, als Dumbledores Stimme ihn sanft aus diesem Zustand zurück holte.

„Ich habe eine kleine Aufgabe für dich, Severus." Severus nickte mit dem Kopf wieder nach vorne und sah Albus mit seinen unergründlichen, schwarzen Augen an.

„Worum geht es?" fragte er und sah, wie in Albus' Augen für einen kurzen Moment ein Anflug von Sorge zu sehen war.

„Wie lange ist es her, daß du geschlafen hast?" Ein kaltes Lächeln zog über Severus' bittere Züge.

„Jahre." War die schlichte Antwort und er erkannte den Unmut auf dem Gesicht des älteren Zauberers. Er rutschte etwas tiefer in den Sessel hinein und seine Glieder wurden bleischwer.

„Severus, wann wirst du nur endlich auf mich hören?" Severus' Gesicht wirkte fast ein wenig amüsiert, als er Dumbledore fixierte.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, daß du ganz still sein solltest, Albus." Seine Stimme war für ihn ungewohnt weich und warm und sogar Dumbledore mußte lächeln.

„Man könnte fast meinen, wir seien Vater und Sohn." Bemerkte er trocken und ihm entging nicht der kurze Ausdruck von Sehnsucht auf Severus' Gesicht.

„Der Auftrag, Sir." Erinnerte Severus Dumbledore, mehr um sich selbst von den plötzlichen Emotionen abzulenken, die diese scheinbar harmlose Bemerkung in ihm hervorgerufen hatte. Dumbledore faltete die Hände und stützte sein Kinn darauf ab. Seine leuchtend klaren Augen hielten Severus' Blick fest.

„Ich habe hier einen Brief, den du für mich überbringen sollst." Eine schwarze Augebraue schnellte in Sekundenbruchteilen hinauf bis an seinen Haaransatz und sein Ausdruck wurde ein wenig abweisend.

„Albus, ich weiß, daß ich furchtbar aussehe, aber daß ich schon Ähnlichkeit mit einer Eule angenommen habe, war mir bisher nicht bewußt." Dumbledore lächelte. Severus' Zynismus amüsierte ihn stets sehr.

„Dieser Brief ist enorm wichtig. Ich kann ihn unmöglich einer Eule anvertrauen. Nur ein Falke höchst persönlich ist in der Lage, ihn sicher an seinen Bestimmungsort zu bringen." Severus schien noch immer nicht überzeugt, doch er wußte wohl, daß er nicht drum herum kommen würde, Hogwarts zu verlassen, um Postbote zu spielen. Also setzte er seinen typischen unbewegten Gesichtsausdruck wieder auf.

„Wer ist der Empfänger?" fragte er und Dumbledore zögerte einen Moment. Dann nahm er den Brief, den er gerade erst geschrieben hatte und reichte ihn Severus. Severus lehnte sich nach vorne und nahm das zusammengefaltete und versiegelte Stück Pergament entgegen. Sein Blick streifte über den Adressaten und fast hätte er den Brief vor Schreck fallen gelassen.

„Albus?" fragte er und Dumbledore hörte, wie überrascht er war.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Severus?" er wußte, daß er scheinheilig klang. Natürlich hatte Severus ein Problem damit.

„Was, wenn ich fragen darf, teilst du dem jungen Mr. Potter so wichtiges mit, daß man diesen Botenflug keiner Eule überlassen könnte?" Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Hände auf seinem Hinterkopf. Er lächelte breit und scheinbar sehr zufrieden.

„Wenn alles so läuft, wie ich es mir vorstellen, wird Harry nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Severus erstarrte. Harry in Hogwarts. Das war nicht gut. – Doch, für ihn war es gut, hier in Hogwarts war er so sicher, wie nirgendwo sonst auf der Welt, aber auf der anderen Seite... Die sieben Jahre, die der Junge hier zur Schule gegangen war, waren schon die Hölle auf Erden für ihn gewesen und Severus wußte nicht, ob er noch immer die Kraft hatte, seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

Trotzdem steckte er den Brief ein. Grimmige Entschlossenheit trat in seine Augen. Severus Snape stand stets an zweiter Stelle, egal um was es sich handelte. Erst Harrys Sicherheit, dann Severus' Gefühlsleben. So mußte und würde es sein.

„Harry wird hier in Hogwarts hoffentlich ab dem nächsten Schuljahr einen Sonderkurs halten. Wie ich gehört habe, hat er neben seiner beeindruckenden Karriere als Quidditchspieler auch seine Studien in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste über all die Jahre weiter betrieben, seit er Hogwarts verließ. Ich hege nun die Hoffnung, daß er unsere Schüler auf das vorbereiten kann, was auf sie zukommt, wenn sie diese geschützten Mauern für immer verlassen.

Zu viele haben wir in den letzten Jahren wieder an den Dunklen Lord verloren." Er rieb sich die müden Augen. Einen Moment lang empfand Severus Mitleid für Dumbledore. Jeder Schüler dieser Schule lag ihm am Herzen und jeder verlorene Schüler tat dem weisen Zauberer in der Seele weh.

„Die Geschichte wiederholt sich und wir müssen endlich etwas dagegen tun." Severus nickte Albus nach seinen letzten Worten zu und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. Sein Rücken meuterte einen kurzen Moment gegen die plötzliche, erneute Anstrengung, aber er ignorierte den Schmerz.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und hob die Hand, um ihm anzudeuten, daß er noch nicht gehen sollte.

„Warte, Severus, da ist noch etwas." Gleich zwei Überraschungen an einem Tag. Severus hatte das Gefühl, er habe Weihnachten vergessen.

„Ich habe außerdem noch eine Assistentin für dich eingestellt." Severus' Blick verfinsterte sich augenblicklich, seine Mimik gefror und seine Haltung versteifte sich.

„Die junge Dame wird in zehn Tagen hier eintreffen und ich wollte dich bitten, daß du dich nach ihrer Ankunft ein wenig um sie kümmerst." Dumbledore hörte das leise, verächtliche Schnauben, das Severus ausstieß und sah das kalte Glitzern in den tiefschwarzen Augen.

„Eine Assistentin? Findest du nicht, daß schon genug Leute jeden Tag dort unten in meinem Büro herumstolpern? Und wieso dann auch noch eine Assistentin, die ein Kindermädchen braucht? Das ist eine Rolle, die mir gar nicht gut zu Gesicht steht. Wie fürchterlich ich in einem Kleid aussehe, hat Mr. Longbottom uns wohl eindringlich genug bewiesen, ich wette, eine Kindermädchenuniform steht mir nicht wesentlich besser zu Gesicht." Dumbledore grinste. Zum einen, weil Severus' Worte ihn sofort wieder an jenes sehr amüsante Bild von Severus in den Kleidern der Großmutter des Schülers Longbottom erinnerte und zum anderen, weil er wohl der einzige Mensch auf der ganzen Welt war, der an Severus' triefendem Sarkasmus Gefallen fand.

„Ich glaube, sie wird sogar dir gefallen, mein übermäßig kritischer junger Freund. Sie ist eine sehr interessante Persönlichkeit. – Vielleicht machst du dich schon einmal ein wenig mit ihr vertraut." Er hielt ihm strahlend eine Akte entgegen, die Severus eher widerwillig entgegen nahm. Da Dumbledore ihm damit offensichtlich endlich alles gesagt hatte, was er von ihm wollte, nickte Severus ihm kurz zu und verließ dann das Büro.

Als er den Wasserspeier passierte, schlug er die Akte auf und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht einer jungen Frau. Ihre Haut hatte einen bronzefarbenen Ton, die Augen leuchteten schwarz-braun und auch das lange, leicht gewellte Haar hatte einen sehr dunklen, fast schwarzen Braunton.

„Sesha Shantay." Las er sich selbst ihren Namen vor und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wenn das nicht ein bißchen Exotik nach Hogwarts brachte, wußte er auch nicht. Aber warum blieb eigentlich immer alles an ihm hängen? Jetzt sogar das Babysitting.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

„DAS SPIEL IST AUS!! HARRY POTTER FÄNGT DEN SCHNATZ!! SIEG FÜR ENGLAND!!" 

Das Gebrüll des Stadionsprechers riß Severus aus seinen Gedanken und warf ihn unsanft in die Realität zurück. Der steife Wind pfiff ihm unangenehm in seinen Umhang und er zog ihn ein wenig fester zu.

Wie konnte es bloß mitten im Sommer so kalt sein? Wenn er gedacht hatte, England sei schon extrem mit seinem Wetter, dann belehrte ihn die Isle of Wright nun eines besseren. Sie war eindeutig noch extremer.

Nach einem prüfenden Griff in die Tasche, bei dem er den Brief an seinem Platz ertastete, erhob Severus sich von seinem Platz und kämpfte sich durch die jubelnde Menge in Richtung der Mannschaftsräume.

Er wollte gerade durch die Tür und die Treppe hinunter gehen, als sich plötzlich ein hünenhafter Kerl vor ihm aufbaute und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Er blickte auf den anderthalb Köpfe kleineren Severus herunter und lächelte dämlich.

Unwillkürlich hob Severus die rechte Augenbraue. Genau sein Kaliber, groß und dumm. Er mußte plötzlich lebhaft an die beiden ehemaligen Schüler Crabbe und Goyle denken. Sie hatten eben jenen dämlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht gehabt, egal bei was man sie auch beobachtet hatte.

„Was glaubst du, wo du hin willst?" Ein kalt vergnügtes Glitzern war in Snapes Augen zu sehen.

„Ich wüßte nicht, daß wir beide schon mal knallrümpfige Kröter zusammen gehütet hätten." Entgegnete er trocken und grinste still in sich hinein, als er den dumpfen Ausdruck auf den kleinen Schweinsaugen sah. So viel Hintergründigkeit war für diesen Klotz wohl zu viel. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Wahrscheinlich war es diesem Sparhirn ohnehin schon schwer gefallen, überhaupt sprechen zu lernen, die verschiedenen Formen der persönlichen und förmlichen Adressierung seines Gegenübers hätte sein begrenztes Fassungsvermögen vermutlich gleich dermaßen zum Überlaufen gebracht, daß auch das restliche Gelernte sofort wieder gelöscht worden wäre.

Severus seufzte. Diese Welt war doch von Idioten bevölkert! Langsam griff er in seine Tasche und zog ein Stück Pergament heraus. Er hielt es dem Kraftprotz unter die Nase.

„Ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, daß Sie lesen können." Schnarrte er ihm entgegen. Der Mann nahm das Papier, warf einen Blick darauf und sagte – nichts. Er starrte das Pergament mindestens zwei Minuten regungslos an und Severus hätte schwören können, daß er gesehen hatte, wie für einen kurzen Moment Rauch aus den Ohren des anderen Zauberers aufgestiegen war.

„Ein Paß." Bemerkte der Riese schließlich und Severus nickte mit einem vor Sarkasmus triefenden Lächeln.

„Wirklich bemerkenswert dieses Erkenntnis. – Wie Sie richtig erkannt haben, ist das ein Paß, ausgestellt von Albus Dumbledore. Sie wissen doch, wer Albus Dumbledore ist?" einen Moment fürchtete Severus ernsthaft, sein Gegenüber würde das verneinen und kaum merklich atmete er erleichtert auf, als der Mann nickte.

„Dann haben Sie jetzt wohl auch die Güte, mich durchzulassen, nicht wahr?" Der Security-Zauberer schien noch einen Moment lang unentschlossen, doch dann hob er die Schultern und trat zur Seite. Im Vorübergehen zog Snape ihm mit einer lässigen Bewegung den Paß aus den dicken Finger und als er mit seinem üblichen festen und schnellen Schritt den Gang hinunterlief, wehte sein Umhang hinter ihm sanft über den Boden.

Der Wachmann sah ihm nach und kratzte sich seinen mit kurzgeschorenen Haaren bedeckten Kopf. Was für ein seltsamer Typ. Er hatte überhaupt nicht verstanden, was er überhaupt von ihm gewollt hatte. Er machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand. Was kümmerten ihn diese eingebildeten Gelehrten?

Als Snape die Kabine der englischen Mannschaft erreichte, kamen ihm die ersten Spieler fröhlich lachend und gestikulierend vom Spiel erzählend entgegen. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung trat er zur Seite und zog seinen Umhang aus dem Weg. Das letzte, was er brauchen konnte, waren Flecken auf seinem Reiseumhang.

Er atmete tief durch und betrat schließlich die Kabine der Spieler. Er sah Harry sofort und auch der junge Mann neben ihm war ihm so bekannt wie ein alter Freund. Rote Haare, ein kastanienbrauner, offensichtlich von seiner Mutter gestrickter, Pullover und eine sehr markante Nase. Ron Weasley. 

Auch die beiden unterhielten sich fröhlich, doch als Ron aufsah und Severus in der Tür entdeckte, blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken. Zufrieden bemerkte Severus, wie dem jungen Mann der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat.

Nicht, daß Severus nicht genau um seine Wirkung auf seine Schüler wußte, aber es erfüllte ihn doch immer wieder mit einer gewissen Faszination und Zufriedenheit, wenn er auf die Ehemaligen traf und sie bei seinem Anblick immer noch in Angst verfielen.

Keiner hegte auch nur ein einziges positive Gefühl, hatte auch nur eine schöne Erinnerung an ihn. Besser konnte es gar nicht sein.

Harry wandte sich um und erstarrte ebenfalls.

„Guten Tag, meine Herren." Die kalte, ölige Stimme des Zaubertranklehrers ließ Harry die Gänsehaut auf den Rücken treten. Wie lange hatte er diese Stimme nicht mehr gehört und gerade jetzt, wo Cho alte Geister heraufbeschworen hatte, trat er wieder in sein Leben. Das war gespenstisch.

„Snape." Entgegnete Harry kalt und sein flackernder Blick verhärtete sich. „Was tun Sie hier?" Severus lächelte frostig und trat ein paar Schritte weiter in die Kabine herein.

„Nun, ganz sicher nicht meinem Hobby nachgehen, aber leider war es ein spezieller Wunsch Dumbledores, daß ich meine Zeit mit Quidditch verschwende." Harry schnaubte verächtlich, doch Dumbledores Name hatte ihn neugierig gemacht.

„Zu welchem Zweck?" Severus griff in seinen Umhang und zog den Brief heraus. Er reichte ihn Harry, der ihn auch skeptisch entgegen nahm. Ein Brief? Mehr nicht? Dafür war Severus Snape eigens aus seinem Kerker gekrochen und ins Tageslicht geflattert?

Er brach das Siegel und faltete das Pergament auseinander. Sofort erkannte er Dumbledores Handschrift. So viele Male schon hatte er sie gesehen und es gab keine Schrift auf der ganzen Welt, die seiner glich.  


_ Mein lieber Harry,  
  
die Zeit ist nun gekommen, daß ich Dich bitten muß, nach Hogwarts   
zurück zu kehren.  
  
Ich weiß, Dein momentanes Leben und Deine Zukunftspläne sehen diesen   
Umstand eigentlich nicht vor, aber ich brauche Dich hier sehr dringend.   
Keiner außer Dir ist in der Lage, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen und wie ich   
Dir am Tage Deines Schulabschlusses bereits sagte, eines Tages mußte die   
Zeit des Spielens für Dich erst einmal wieder vorüber sein. Diese Zeit ist   
nun gekommen.  
  
Ich biete Dir einen Posten als Lehrer in Hogwarts. Du sollst einen   
speziellen Sonderkurs in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste halten   
und den Schülern helfen, den richtigen Weg einzuschlagen. Zu viele habe   
ich schon verloren, Harry! Ich brauche Deine Hilfe, damit es nicht noch   
mehr werden.  
  
Den Posten als Fachlehrer kann ich Dir leider nicht übertragen, wie Du   
sicher verstehen wirst. Bei einem solch wichtigen Fach hat das   
Ministerium ein besonderes Auge darauf, daß nur wirklich qualifizierte   
Kräfte eingesetzt werden. – Ich erkenne Dir diese Fähigkeit zwar nicht   
ab, aber Dein fehlendes Studium macht es mir leider unmöglich.  
  
Teile mir Deine Antwort bitte so schnell wie möglich mit. Der sicherste Weg   
wäre, sie Severus mitzugeben, bevor er zu mir nach Hogwarts zurück kehrt.  
  
Ich vertraue auf Dich und daß Du die richtige Entscheidung triffst!  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
_

Harry runzelte die Stirn, blickte von dem Brief auf und sah Severus lange an. Der Zaubertrankmeister hielt seinem Blick regungslos stand. Schließlich hob Harry den Brief in seiner Hand etwas höher.

„Wissen Sie, worum er mich bittet?" Severus deutete ein knappes Nicken an.

„Nicht wortwörtlich, aber ich weiß genug." Harry faltete den Brief sorgfältig zusammen und verstaute ihn in seinem eigenen Umhang.

„Erstaunlich." Harry biß sich auf die Lippen, kaum, daß er das Wort ausgesprochen hatte. Er erkannte die plötzliche Kältewelle, die über Severus' Gesicht hereinbrach, auch wenn er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, daß es zu der üblichen Kälte noch eine Steigerung gab.

„Was ist daran so erstaunlich, Mr. Potter?" fragte er und eine leichte Gereiztheit in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. 

„Sie wissen, daß er mich bittet, in Hogwarts das Fach zu unterrichten, daß Sie schon wollten, bevor ich in Hogwarts Schüler war und trotzdem überbringen Sie mir treu diesen Brief." Severus lächelte, doch das Lächeln gefror oberhalb seiner Lippen und erreichte seine schwarzen Augen nicht.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für solche Spielchen, Potter!" fauchte er. „Und wäre Ihnen auch nur annähernd der Ernst unserer momentanen Lage bewußt, würden Sie solch einen Unsinn nicht von sich geben." Harry spürte, wie die Worte des älteren Zauberers ihn verletzten. Es war dumm gewesen, was er gesagt hatte und er hatte es schon gewußt, noch bevor er die Worte überhaupt ausgesprochen hatte. Und doch, er hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können...

Vielleicht war es die Sache mit Cho gewesen, aber er hatte einfach ein tiefes Verlangen verspürt, Snape als Lügner hinzustellen.

„Wie lange habe ich Bedenkzeit?" lenkte er ein, doch Severus' Gesichtsausdruck wurde nicht milder.

„Ich werde noch heute abend nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Mit diesem Worten wirbelte er herum und rauschte aus der Kabine.  
Harry und Ron blickten sich eine Weile an, bevor Harry den Brief an Ron weiterreichte.

** ~~~~~@ ~*~ @~>~~>~~**

Severus saß bereits seit Stunden in der kleinen Kneipe gegenüber des Stadions, in dem das Spiel stattgefunden hatte. Die Muggel um ihn herum mußten ihn für einen totalen Freak halten, sein Aufzug paßte so gar nicht in diese gutbürgerliche Umgebung. Aber es war Severus egal. Er starrte düster in das Glas mit der goldbraunen Flüssigkeit, das er in der Hand hielt und schien erst eine Weile gründlich darüber nachzudenken, bevor er es an die Lippen setzte und den Whiskey in seine Kehle schüttete.

Er hatte es so gewollt, es darauf angelegt und über Jahre darauf hingearbeitet. Warum also machte es ihm plötzlich solche Probleme, daß Harry ihn haßte und verachtete? Warum berührte es sein Herz, wenn es ihn doch vollkommen kalt lassen sollte?

Gefühle. Warum nur hatte Lily ihm jemals gezeigt, was Gefühle waren? Warum hatte sie ihm das angetan?

Auf sein Zeichen hin füllte der Barkeeper das Glas wieder auf. Der alte Muggel blickte Severus mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis und Besorgnis an. Einerseits schien dieser Mann nicht ganz richtig zu sein, anders konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum er diese merkwürdigen Klamotten trug, komplett schwarz, obwohl er doch schon so blaß war, daß man meinen konnte, er war bereits tot. Aber anderseits hatte er in seinem Leben als Besitzer dieser Bar schon viele Menschen mit echten Problemen gesehen und egal wie gut dieser Mann seine überspielen konnte, er erkannte sie.

Severus stürzte den Whiskey wieder in einem Zug herunter.

„Sie trinken aber ganz schön was weg." Bemerkte Finley, der alte Barkeeper und versuchte, einen möglichst interessierten und mitfühlenden Blick aufzusetzen. Ein Barkeeper war auch immer ein Kummerkasten, das wußte er. Manchmal fiel es nicht leicht, aber meistens tat er es sogar gerne für die Leute, die in seiner Kneipe saßen und tranken. Und dieser Gast hier sah wirklich so aus, als hätte er ein gutes Gespräch nötig.

„Nicht reden. Vollmachen." Murmelte Severus knapp. Das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war ein redseliger Muggel. Nur widerwillig goß Finley Whiskey nach. Obwohl Severus keine Anzeichen zeigte, daß er bereits zu viel, geschweige denn irgend etwas getrunken hatte, hatte er doch das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß er genug haben mußte.

Die Kneipentür wurde aufgestoßen und Harry kam zur Tür herein. Finley hob eine Augenbraue als er den viel jüngeren Mann sah, jünger zwar, aber in einem ähnlichen Aufzug, wie der Kerl an seiner Theke. Snape blickte sich nicht einmal um, sondern setzte das Glas mit einem Lächeln an die Lippen und stürzte seinen letzten Whiskey herunter.

„Du bist spät, Potter." Das Eis in der Stimme des Mannes, ließ Finley fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Obwohl er nicht das Gefühl hatte, daß einer von den beiden wirklich gefährlich war – nun ja, der jüngere auf jeden Fall nicht – fand er die Szene plötzlich sehr beklemmend.

„Es wäre leichter für mich gewesen, wenn Sie mir gesagt hätten, wo ich Sie finde, statt einfach nur einen möglichst mysteriösen Abgang hinzulegen, Snape!" entgegnete Harry fast genauso kalt. Severus legte ein paar Pfundnoten auf die Theke und sah Finley an. Für einen Moment verlor sich der Barkeeper in den schwarzen Tiefen seiner Augen. So ungewöhnliche Augen, die trotz des vielen Alkohols aber immer noch klar und wach wirkten, hatte er noch nie gesehen.

„Reicht das?" Severus' Stimme schnitt sich unsanft in die Trance des alten Mannes. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Theke und nickte. Mit einer raschen Drehung rutschte Severus von seinem Barhocker herunter und deutete Harry mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung an, ihm zu folgen.

Die Muggel in der Kneipe sahen den beiden Männern mit ihren wehenden Umhängen verwirrt nach, einige atmeten erleichtert auf.

** ~~~~~@ ~*~ @~>~~>~~**

„Wie lautet Ihre Entscheidung, Potter?" fragte Severus, als sich die Kneipentür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Es war bereits dämmrig und Severus wollte wieder zurück in Hogwarts sein, bevor es endgültig dunkel war. Wieder einmal verfluchte er, daß man nicht direkt ins Schloß apparieren konnte, das hätte ihm zumindest den Weg von Hogsmaede ins Schloß erspart.

„Sagen Sie Dumbledore, daß ich noch Bedenkzeit brauche und Hedwig in den nächsten Tagen mit einer Antwort zu ihm schicken werde." Severus funkelte den jungen Mann wütend an und in diesem Moment war diese Wut nicht gespielt, nicht gegen sich selbst gerichtet. Severus stellte erstaunt fest, daß Harrys Worte ihn tatsächlich wütend machten.

„Das ist ja mal wieder typisch!" knurrte er und seine Stimme klang in diesem Moment wirklich bedrohlich.

„Die Welt liegt in Trümmern, aber der berühmte Mr. Potter braucht erst Bedenkzeit, ob er sich durchringen kann, seinem geliebten Schnatz Lebewohl zu sagen und mal wieder der Retter der Welt zu werden." Harry ballte die Hand zur Faust.

„Es bleibt dabei!" fauchte er zurück. „Es wird heute keine Antwort von mir geben." Mit einer raschen Bewegung strich Severus sich die langen schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Sie verschwenden also ernsthaft meine kostbare Zeit, Potter, und glauben, daß sei so in Ordnung? Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe ich Verpflichtungen, die ich ernst nehme und einhalte." Mit diesem Worten wandte er sich von Harry ab und schritt in der fortschreitendes Dämmerung davon. Dann war er mit einem Mal verschwunden.

Harry blickte beschämt zu Boden. Wieso hatte er nur das Gefühl, daß Snape schon wieder recht gehabt hatte?

**~~~~~@ ~*~ @~>~~>~~**

Im selben Moment tauchte Severus in Hogsmaede wieder auf. Er hatte gewußt, daß diese Begegnung mit Harry - eine der persönlichsten, die sie beide je gehabt hatten - nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gehen würde, aber eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, der einzige Haß, den er an diesem Abend fühlen würde, wäre wie immer der gegen sich selbst.

Statt dessen kochte er vor Wut über Harrys Verhalten. Er war schon als Junge mehr als eigensinnig und oftmals verantwortungslos gewesen, aber konnte man denn wirklich nicht von ihm verlangen, daß er einmal den Ernst der Lage erkannte und sich selbst hinten anstellte? Warum brauchte er immer erst Bedenkzeit, mußte immer einen spektakulären Auftritt als Retter der Welt haben?

Severus lächelte bitter. Weil alle ihn dazu gemacht hatten und er, als der einzige, der dem entgegen gesteuert hatte, war eine verschwindend kleine Komponente gewesen.

Vermutlich hätte er sich von Dumbledore niemals dazu überreden lassen sollen, auf Harry zu verzichten. Er hätte Dumbledore die Wahrheit sagen und Harry nach Hogwarts holen sollen.

Vieles wäre dann heute anders gewesen.

Oder auch nicht. Severus wußte, über das Hätte und Könnte nachzudenken, war eine mehr als brotlose Sache, die zu nichts führte außer einer weiteren Nacht, in der er von seinen Geistern gejagt wurde.

Als er die Eingangshalle des Schlosses betrat, kam ihm Hermine Granger gerade aus dem Kerker entgegen. Auch sie sah nicht besser aus als der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, was insofern kein Wunder war, da sie beide die selbe Zeit an der selben Sache arbeiteten. Severus schürzte ein wenig die Lippen. 

Wenn ihm vor ein paar Jahren noch jemand gesagt hätte, daß er eines Tages Hermine Granger, die hoffnungslose Alleswisserin, bitten würde, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, um mit ihm an seinen Forschungen zu arbeiten, er hätte denjenigen wohl für verrückt erklärt.

Und doch hatte Severus es getan, gleich nachdem sie ihr Studium an der magischen Universität in London in Rekordzeit und mit Auszeichnung bestanden hatte. Ein solch geniales Gehirn wie das von Hermine Granger. Er hatte bei aller Abneigung gegen Hermine – wenn er überhaupt welche empfand – gar nicht anders handeln können.

Sie blickte auf und als sie ihn sah, lächelte sie ein wenig. Er wußte, als Schülerin hatte sie ihn verachtet wie alle seine anderen Schüler auch, aber seit sie mit ihm zusammen arbeitete, schien sie bemüht zu sein, eine gute Seite an ihm entdecken zu wollen, irgendeinen Grund, um ihn zu mögen und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Severus sich, warum sie das unbedingt wollte. Warum konnten manche Leute nicht einfach den professionellen Abstand einhalten, den er hielt?

Severus schlug die Augen nieder. Vermutlich, weil Gefühlskälte nichts mit professionellem Abstand zu tun hatte und hier keiner außer ihm ein solcher Eisklotz war.

„Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Hermine, als sie ihn erreicht hatte und er konnte die Aufregung aus ihrer Stimme heraushören, auch wenn sie versuchte, sie zu überspielen.

„Nun, wie es aussieht, bevorzugt Mr. Potter mal wieder einen spektakulären Auftritt." Hermine biß sich auf die Lippen. Severus' Stimme war so kalt und voller Verachtung, sogar für ihn war das in der letzten Zeit selten gewesen. Was auch immer Harry getan hatte, er hatte damit in Severus alle seine Abwehrreaktionen gleichzeitig hervorgerufen.

„Und das heißt?" hakte sie nach. Severus fuhr herum und funkelte sie wütend an.

„Das heißt, daß er mich erst stundenlang auf seine Antwort hat warten lassen, um mich dann ohne Antwort zurück zu schicken. – Gerade so, als hätte ich nichts Besseres zu tun, als den ganzen Tag darauf zu warten, ob der Herr sich nun nach Hogwarts bequemen möchte oder nicht." Emotionen. Hermine hörte und sah sie. Sie waren versteckt unter einer dicken Eisschicht, aber sie waren da und das ausgerechnet, wenn er von Harry sprach.

Harry Potter, der Junge, von dem sie alle behaupteten, daß Snape ihn mehr haßte als jeden anderen auf der Welt. Und doch machte es ihm scheinbar etwas aus, daß Harry sich nicht sofort entschieden hatte, sich in den Dienst der Zaubererwelt zu stellen. 

Severus klang... Hermine blickte ihn überrascht an, doch er wich ihrem Blick aus. Ja... er klang enttäuscht. Gerade so, als hätte er von Harry mehr erwartet.

„Ich werde Dumbledore Bericht erstatten und komme dann wieder hinunter ins Labor." Beendete er das Gespräch knapp und ließ Hermine in der Eingangshalle stehen.

Hermine strich sich ein wenig verwirrt über die widerspenstigen Locken und blickte Severus nach. Irgendwie gefiel er ihr heute abend gar nicht.

**~~~~~@ ~*~ @~>~~>~~**

„George! Fred!!" donnerte Severus durch den Kerker, daß sogar die Weasley Zwillinge vor Schreck zusammen zuckten. Ein kaum merkbarer Hauch von Röte hatte sich über das Gesicht des Zaubertrankmeisters gelegt und er fixierte die beiden jungen Männer mit wütend funkelnden Augen. Sofort verschwand das Grinsen von Freds Gesicht und George ließ betreten die Zeitung sinken, die er seinem Bruder gerade voller Begeisterung gezeigt hatte. Die Hexenwoche mit einem umfassenden Rundumbericht über die neuesten Entwicklungen auf dem Gebiet der Spaßzauberei.

„Ich wäre Ihnen beiden wirklich sehr verbunden, wenn das auch mit weniger Radau vonstatten ginge. Für solchen Unsinn haben Sie Ihre Feierabende!" knurrte er weiter und wandte sich sofort wieder seinem Kessel zu, in dem eine tiefgrüne Flüssigkeit stetig vor sich hinblubberte. Er hörte sehr wohl, daß Fred etwas murmelte wie:

„Von welchen Feierabenden spricht der Sklaventreiber?" aber er reagierte nicht darauf. Fast tat es ihm leid, daß er so ausfallend geworden war, denn ihm war natürlich klar, daß Fred und George nur mal wieder versucht hatten, die gedrückte und angespannte Stimmung im Labor etwas zu heben, aber Severus war noch immer zu wütend und aufgebracht und er suchte nach einem Ventil, über das er diese Wut ablassen wollte. Die beiden Weasleys waren wohl nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen.

Aber Severus Snape wäre nicht er selbst gewesen, wenn es ihm wirklich leid getan hätte. Der kurze Anflug von Reue war so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er gekommen war. Das einzige, was ihm leid tun mußte, war der Tag gewesen, an dem ihn der Wahnsinn geritten und dazu gebracht hatte, Fred und George Weasley mit an Bord zu holen, als Dumbledore ihm den Auftrag erteilt hatte, ein Team zusammen zu stellen, das im Auftrag von Hogwarts, des Zaubereiministeriums und der Regierung der Muggel an wirksamen Maßnahmen gegen die Zauber und Untaten des Dunklen Lords arbeiten sollte. 

Seufzend warf er einen verstohlenen Blick über seine Schulter. Eigentlich hätte es für ihn gar nicht schlimmer kommen können. Granger, die Alleswisserin, die ständig Unheil stiftenden Zwillinge Fred und George Weasley und zu guter letzt der über alle Maßen korrekte und penible Percy Weasley, fast noch der schlimmste von seinen vier Mitarbeitern, wenn er nicht gerade wie jetzt einfach mal gar nichts sagte, sondern zufrieden vor sich hingrinste.

Aber alle vier waren persönlich von ihm ausgesucht, weil sie alle vier die Fähigkeiten, den Verstand und die nötige Überzeugung und Zähigkeit mitbrachten, die diese Aufgabe von ihnen forderte. Und es wäre Severus nicht einmal im Traum eingefallen, sich wirklich über sie zu beklagen, auch wenn jeder auf seiner Weise dem Eigenbrötler und Einzelgänger, der er nun einmal war, regelmäßig auf die Nerven ging. Sie waren wertvoll und unersetzbar für ihn, auch wenn er es ihnen nie zeigte.

Hermine ihrerseits beobachtete Severus seit seiner Rückkehr aus London am frühen Abend mit Adleraugen. Sie hatte sofort erkannt, daß etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte und dieser Eindruck verstärkte sich von Minute zu Minute, als sie ihm nun beim Arbeiten zusah.

Zaubertränke, ihre Zubereitung und Entwicklung, das war Severus Snapes Leben und niemals war er halbherzig oder sogar unaufmerksam, wenn er einen Trank zubereitete und doch war ihm sein Trank an diesem Abend bereits einmal angebrannt und insgesamt dreimal übergekocht.

Fred und George mochten das einfach nur witzig finden, weil Severus sonst unfehlbar war, aber ihr machte das Sorgen.

Severus zog den großen Löffel aus dem Kessel mit dem Trank und wischte ihn fast liebevoll trocken. Dann rieb er sich über die von zu wenig Schlaf dunkel umrahmten Augen und wandte sich zu den vier um.

„Macht Schluß für heute, wenn ihr wollt." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er nach nebenan in seine Privaträume.

„Perfekt!" freute sich Percy und räumte seine Gerätschaften so schnell wie möglich weg. „Penny wird begeistert sein, daß ich heute endlich mal nicht mitten in der Nacht erst zurückkomme." Hermine lächelte ihm kurz zu, während Fred und George ihren älteren Bruder in gewohnter Manier nachäfften, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit blieb nicht bei den drei Brüdern und dem üblichen Streit, der zwischen Percy und den Zwillingen über die Neckerei entflammte. 

Hermines Blick wanderte in Richtung der Tür, hinter der Severus verschwunden war. Und sie fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht einfach hingehen und anklopfen sollte. Doch dann verwarf sie die Idee. Es war doch albern, vermutlich würde sie sich nur wieder eine saftige Abfuhr holen. Und ein verfrühter Feierabend und die Aussicht auf eine Nacht mit mehr als drei Stunden Schlaf, waren einfach zu schön, um sich jetzt noch die Laune verderben zu lassen.

Oder?

**~~~~~@ ~*~ @~>~~>~~**

Percy und Penelope saßen gemeinsam in einem der großen Sessel. Penny hatte einen seligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und war scheinbar zufrieden mit der Welt und auch Percy strahlte große Zufriedenheit aus.

Neben den beide saß Albus Dumbledore, in seiner Hand hielt er einen großen Kristallkelch mit Wein und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Fred und George, die nun wieder über ihre Zeitung gebeugt waren und die anderen im Kaminzimmer von den großartigen neuen Erfindungen überzeugen wollten. Außer Dumbledore und den Mitgliedern des Forschungsteams waren auch noch Professor Sprout, Professor Hooch und Hagrid anwesend. Der Rest der Lehrer war bereits in die Ferien gefahren, die vor wenigen Tagen erst begonnen hatten.

Während die anderen sich scheinbar alle gut amüsierten und unterhielten, saß Hermine stumm mit einem Buch auf den verschränkten Beinen in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und grübelte. Severus war mal wieder nicht da.

Den anderen fiel das selbstverständlich nicht auf, denn Severus Snape war ein selten gesehener Gast bei ihrer abendlichen Runde, doch Hermine wußte, daß er für gewöhnlich wenigstens kurz vorbei sah, wenn er nicht noch im Labor arbeitete. Und das tat er heute nicht.

Seine merkwürdige Stimmung nach seiner Rückkehr, die Unkonzentriertheit und jetzt zog er sich auch noch von ihnen allen zurück, statt sich eine Auszeit zu gönnen wie sie alle hier... er mochte zurückgezogen und mürrisch sein, aber das war selbst für den großen Meister der Zaubertränke und im eiskalten abblitzen lassen beunruhigend.

Die orange-gelben Flammen im Kamin hüpften fröhlich auf und ab und malten lebhafte Lichtspiele auf Hermines Gesicht, deren Miene sich mit einem Mal von besorgt in entschlossen wandelte. Gleich morgen würde sie mit Severus reden. Sie würde schon einen Grund finden, ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen. Und wenn sie ihn erst einmal so weit hatte, dann würde sie es auch schaffen, ihn so weit zu bringen, daß er freiwillig erzählte, was ihn bedrückte.

Hermine klappte ihr Buch zu und lächelte. 

„Wer es glaubt, wird selig!" dachte sie. Der letzte Mensch auf Erden, der irgendwem genug trauen würde, um ihm das Innerste seiner Seele anzuvertrauen, war wohl Severus Snape.

Langsam entknotete sie ihre Beine und stand auf. Ihr rechter Fuß war eingeschlafen und kribbelte unangenehm. Die anderen sahen sie an.

„Ich werde schlafen gehen." Erklärte sie, auf die fragenden Blicke antwortend.

„Träum von mir, meine Süße!" rief Fred hinter ihr her, als sie schon auf dem Weg in Richtung Tür war und Hermine zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Von wem sonst?" Sie hob kurz zum Abschied die Hand und schloß dann die Tür hinter sich. Ihr Lächeln hielt sich noch einen Moment, doch dann fiel es von ihr ab. Sie war zu müde und machte sich einfach zu viele Sorgen, da konnte selbst Fred sie nicht aufheitern.

Langsam stieg sie die Stufen zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hinauf und wieder einmal war sie mehr als froh, daß sie nicht mehr bis hinauf in den siebten Stock mußte wie noch zu ihrer Schulzeit – aber da war sie ja auch nie so müde und kaputt gewesen, nicht einmal in ihrem höllischen dritten Schuljahr.

Vor ihrer Tür angekommen murmelte sie einen Zauber, um das Schloß zu öffnen und betrat den dunklen, kühlen Wohnraum. Nach einem weiteren Spruch wurde der Raum in ein sanftes Licht getaucht und Hermine öffnete den Verschluß ihres dunkelblauen Umhanges, der achtlos auf den Boden glitt. Sonst neigte sie nicht dazu, ihre Sachen achtlos auf den Boden zu werfen, aber sie sehnte sich nach etwas Ruhe und ihrem Bett. Aufräumen konnte sie morgen auch noch.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den kleinen Lesetisch neben ihrem Sessel und sie hob verärgert die Augenbrauen. Sie hatte ihre Aufzeichnungen im Kerker liegen lassen. Einen Moment zögerte sie, doch dann entschloß sie sich, daß sie wohl oder übel noch einmal in den Kerker mußte, um sie zu holen, wenn sie das ganze, wie sie eigentlich geplant hatte, vor dem morgigen Tag noch einmal durchgehen wollte. Aber erst brauchte sie eine heiße Dusche.

**~~~~~@ ~*~ @~>~~>~~**

Fünfzehn Minuten später tappte Hermine in ihrem Flanellpyjama und in Hausschuhen hinunter in den Kerker. Sie hoffte, daß sie niemand unterwegs sehen würde, aber da ja so gut wie niemand mehr im Schloß war, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit wohl eher gering.

Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke knarrte leise und Hermine hielt für einen Augenblick die Luft an. Bloß nicht Severus wecken. – Zumindest hoffte sie, daß er schlief. Irgendwo tief in ihr hoffte sie, daß vielleicht das alles war, was Severus brauchte. Ein wenig Ruhe, um seine in den letzten Jahren fast restlos aufgezehrten Kräfte wieder aufzutanken.

Ihre Notizen lagen noch immer dort, wo sie den ganzen Tag schon gelegen hatten. Direkt neben ihrer Versuchsapparatur. Manchmal fragte Hermine sich ernsthaft, warum man sie als Superhirn bezeichnete, wenn sie dauernd solche Aussetzer hatte und alles liegen ließ, sogar wenn es direkt vor ihren Augen lag und sie Sekunden vorher noch daran gedacht hatte, daß sie es mitnehmen mußte.

Sie griff nach dem Ordner und hielt inne. Überrascht wandte sie ihren Blick auf die Tür zu Severus' Privaträumen. Die Tür stand offen und es brannte Licht. Das war definitiv nicht normal!

Hermine nahm ihren Ordner und schlich dann immer noch genauso leise auf die offene Tür zu. Aus dem Wohnraum des Zaubertrankmeisters drangen leise Töne einer sehr melancholischen, fast opernhaften Musik an ihr Ohr und wieder war Hermine überrascht, auch wenn sie sich in diesem Moment fast über sich ärgerte.

Severus Snape war auch nur ein normaler Mensch! Natürlich hörte er Musik!

Im Kamin des Raumes brannte ein helles Feuer. Direkt vor diesem Kamin stand ein schwarzer Ledersessel und daneben der gleiche kleine Tisch, den auch Hermine in ihren Räumen stehen hatte. An den Wänden reihte sich ein Bücherregal an das nächste, man konnte fast keinen Zentimeter Mauerwerk mehr erkennen.

Hermine lächelte. Sie mußte gar nicht erst die Titel lesen, um zu wissen, daß es bei weitem nicht nur Bücher über Zaubertränke und schwarze und weiße Magie waren. Severus war bei weitem nicht bloß der Giftmischer, den die meisten in ihm sahen. Auch in vielen anderen Gebieten der Magie und auch in einigen Themen die Muggel betreffend war er durchaus sehr bewandert.

Hermine blickte sich weiter um. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand änderte sich der Inhalt der Regale. Unzählige Fläschchen, Phiolen, Karaffen, Dosen und Tiegel reihten sich aneinander und in ihnen befanden sich Zaubertränke und Pulver in allen Farben und Schattierungen. Die Anordnung dieser Tränke trug eindeutig die ordentliche Handschrift Severus', ein einziger Blick genügte, daß man sich da sicher sein konnte – zumindest, wenn man sich mal die Mühe gemacht hatte, diesem Aspekt Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Hermine war sich fast sicher, daß sie die einzige Schülerin von Severus gewesen war, die das jemals getan hatte.

Unterhalb von einem runden Kellerfenster – genau das gleiche Fenster, wie es auch im Klassenzimmer zu finden war – stand ein großer, dunkelbrauner Schreibtisch. Auch auf diesem Schreibtisch herrschte Severus' strenge Ordnung und dahinter türmte sich ein weiteres Regal auf. Doch bevor sie sich auf den Inhalt dieses Regals konzentrieren konnte, fiel ihr Blick auf Severus.

Sie hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Er war offensichtlich an seinem Schreibtisch über einem Buch eingeschlafen.

Hermine zögerte. Sie wußte nicht so recht, was sie tun sollte. Wenn sie ihn weckte, dann wußte er, daß sie in seinen Privaträumen gewesen war und war vermutlich fürchterlich sauer auf sie, aber andererseits... wenn er die ganze Nacht dort so liegen blieb, war das auch nicht besonders gut für ihn und vielleicht war er dann ja doch froh, wenn sie ihn weckte...

Hermine schluckte und nickte sich dann selbst bestätigend zu. Langsam und vorsichtig, ging sie auf den schlafenden Severus zu und streckte die Hand aus, um ihn wach zu rütteln, als sie wieder stockte. Ein starker Geruch von Alkohol stieg in ihre feine Nase und er kam sowohl von Severus als auch von dem Glas, das neben ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Sie runzelte die Stirn und griff vorsichtig nach dem Kristallglas. Sie schwenkte die Reste der Flüssigkeit und roch daran. Sie rümpfte die Nase.

Das grüne Zeug war offensichtlich eine sehr starke Mischung aus Alkohol und irgendwelchen Kräutern und keinesfalls harmlos, wie sie erst gedacht hatte, als sie es von weitem gesehen hatte. Sie wußte, daß einer der Schlaftränke, die Severus für die Krankenstation braute, eine ähnliche Farbe hatte – aber das war er ganz offensichtlich nicht.

Sie stellte das Glas wieder hin und wandte sich der Flasche zu. Doch sie war unbeschriftet und bot ihr daher nicht die geringste Information über den Inhalt.

Ihr Blick wanderte von der Flasche auf das Buch, auf dem Severus eingeschlafen war und in diesem Moment hätte sie fast vor Überraschung aufgeschrieen. Eine rothaarige Frau, keinen Tag älter als zwanzig lächelte ihr entgegen. Sie hatte ihre Hand auf ihren eindeutig kugelrunden Bauch gelegt.

Hermine kannte diese Frau, da gab es keinen Zweifel. Viele Male hatte sie schon Fotos von ihr gesehen, wenn Harry ihr sein Fotoalbum gezeigt hatte, das Hagrid ihm geschenkt hatte.

Das war Lily Potter, Harrys Mutter! Wieso um alles in der Welt hatte Severus Snape Fotos von Harrys Mutter?

Sie machte einen unbewußten Schritt zurück und stieß dabei unsanft an das Regal hinter dem Schreibtisch. Sofort schreckte Severus auf und wirbelte mit einem wütenden Blick herum.

„Was zur Hölle!" fuhr er sie an. Hermine hob abwehrend die Arme und duckte sich ein wenig weg. Sie wußte auch nicht so recht, was sie in diesem Moment von Severus erwartete, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, in Deckung zu gehen, was das Sicherste.

Severus hielt überrascht inne, als er sah, wer da hinter ihm stand.

„Miss Granger?!" seine Stimme schwankte zwischen Überraschung und Wut und Hermine blickte ihn nur zaghaft an.

„Hätten Sie vielleicht die Freundlichkeit, mir zu erklären, was Sie hier zu suchen haben?!" seine Augen glitzerten kalt und wie so oft lag wieder dieser vertraute bittere und harte Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen.

„Ich...ich..." stotterte sie und kam sich dabei unglaublich blöd vor. Sie fühlte sich wieder wie die Erstkläßlerin, die Severus konsequent ignoriert hatte, nur um Gryffindor keine Punkte geben zu müssen oder wie die Alleswisserin, als die er sie in den kommenden Jahre gerne bezeichnet hatte. Worte, die sie stets sehr verletzt und unsicher gemacht hatten.

„Ich warte!" fuhr er sie ungeduldig an. Sie warf ihm einen fast schon flehenden Blick zu und in dem Moment sah sie in seinen Augen etwas, das ihr gar nicht gefiel.

Severus bemerkte, wie sie ihm in die Augen sah und darin etwas erkannte. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht gefiel ihm nicht. Ihre ganze Anwesenheit gefiel ihm nicht!

„Was ist das für ein Zeug?" fragte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn und deutete auf die Flasche auf dem Tisch. Dabei ließ sie seinen Blick jedoch keine Sekunde los. Severus' Haltung versteifte sich noch ein wenig mehr und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wirkte wirklich bedrohlich in diesem Moment, doch Hermine hatte mit ihrer neuen Erkenntnis auch neuen Mut gefaßt.

„Ich wüßte nicht, was es Sie anginge, Miss Granger! Erklären Sie mir jetzt endlich, was Sie in meinen Privaträumen zu suchen haben und dann machen Sie, daß Sie von hier verschwinden!" Er musterte sie, wie sie vor ihm stand in ihrem Flanellpyjama, mit den nassen braunen Locken, den Hausschuhen an den nackten Füßen und dem gleichzeitig ängstlichen aber auch trotzigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Hermine wurde ein wenig rot, als sie merkte, wie er sie von oben bis unten musterte und fluchte innerlich, daß sie sich nicht wenigstens ihren Umhang noch einmal übergeworfen hatte. Sie mußte absolut lächerlich aussehen.

„Ich wollte nur meine Notizen aus dem Labor holen." Setzte sie leise an und suchte dabei wieder seinen kalten Blick. „Ich habe gesehen, daß Licht brennt und wollte daher nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist." Wenn sie gehofft hatte, daß er irgendeine Reaktion zeigen oder vielleicht einen etwas milderen Blick aufsetzen würde, hatte sie sich wohl getäuscht. „Und als ich gesehen hab, daß Sie an Ihrem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen sind, wollte ich Sie wecken, weil..." sie stockte. Severus lächelte kalt und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief.

„Ja, Miss Granger?" Albern! Es gab gar keinen anderen Ausdruck für die Art, wie sie sich gerade vorkam. Sie hätte gehen sollen, wie sie es erst vorgehabt hatte. Jetzt stand sie hier vor diesem Mann – ihrem Kollegen – der sie aber immer noch behandelte, wie eine kleine Schülerin. Und ausgerechnet ihm mußte sie erklären, daß sie es getan hatte,  
„Weil ich es gut gemeint hab." Severus lachte. Hermines Blick schoß förmlich nach oben und sie fixierte ihn jetzt ihrerseits mit einem wütenden Blick.

„Nein wie niedlich!" knurrte er, als er schließlich aufhörte zu lachen. „Vielleicht sollten Sie sich eine bessere Geschichte einfallen lassen, als das, Miss Granger.

Ich glaube vielmehr, daß Sie diese Gelegenheit nutzen wollten, Ihre Neugier mal wieder zu befriedigen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben alles gesehen, was Sie sehen wollten. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß das Ihr letzter Besuch in diesen Räumen war." Hermine schnaubte verächtlich, doch sie fühlte, wie langsam die Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. Sie wußte nicht, was sie eigentlich erwartet hatte, aber sie fühlte sich trotzdem durch seine Worte verletzt, ohne darüber verwundert zu sein, daß er ihr so etwas vorwarf.

„Ich glaube, Sie wissen gar nicht, was Sie da eigentlich reden." Gab sie leise zurück und sah, wie es in seinen Augen aufblitzte.

„Was auch immer das für ein Zeug ist, daß Sie da getrunken haben, Severus, es hat Ihre Sinne vollkommen vernebelt." Severus ballte die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten und funkelte Hermine noch wütender an als bisher schon.

„Raus!" preßte er hervor, doch Hermine wich keinen Zentimeter. Sie sah ihn an und er erkannte das Mitleid in ihren Augen. Er konnte sich noch zu gut an solche Mädchenaugen erinnern. Damals, vor vielen Jahren, in seinem dritten Jahr als Schüler in Hogwarts, hatte er viele solche Augen gesehen.

„Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn Sie mit jemandem reden würden, statt sich zu betäuben." Hermine hatte zwar nicht den blassesten Schimmer, warum sie nicht einfach still war und ging, wie er wollte, aber sie hatte einfach das Bedürfnis, nicht still zu sein. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß genau das der Fehler war, den sie alle immer machten. Sie waren still, wenn es um Severus ging. Den merkwürdigen und unfreundlichen Severus.

„Raus!" wiederholte er und diesmal machte er noch einen deutlichen Fingerzeig in Richtung Tür. Hermine schüttelte sacht den Kopf, blickte ihm noch einen Moment lang fest in die Augen und drehte sich dann um, um das Büro zu verlassen. Bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog, fing sie seinen bebenden Blick noch einmal auf.

„Das sind keine leeren Worte, Severus. Ich habe wirklich kein Interesse daran, Sie auszuspionieren. Und ich bin für Sie da, falls Sie es sich überlegen." Er wandte ihr demonstrativ den Rücken zu und Hermine schloß die Tür.

In einer Kurzschlußreaktion griff er nach dem Glas und schleuderte es mit einer ernormen Wucht gegen die Wand. Ein feiner Glasregen prasselte auf den Fußboden nieder, doch Severus fühlte sich nicht erleichtert. Noch immer bebte er vor Zorn, aber wieder einmal spürte er, daß es mehr ein Zorn auf sich selbst war.

Was wollte Hermine nur von ihm? Warum war sie so nett, seit sie wieder in Hogwarts war? Und warum hatte er nur wirklich den Wunsch, mit ihr zu reden?

Sein Blick wurde weicher, als er auf das Bild auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite des Fotoalbums sah. Sanft berührte er es mit seinen kalten, weißen Fingern und der Hauch eines Lächelns trat auf seine Lippen.

Lily...

Und im nächsten Moment war nichts mehr da, außer Verzweiflung.

**~~~~~@ ~*~ @~>~~>~~**

Hermine rannte fast den gesamten Weg zurück zu ihren Zimmern. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und riefen jede einzelne Sekunde, jedes Bild dieser Begegnung wieder zu ihr zurück, um es noch einmal vor ihrem inneren Auge ablaufen zu lassen.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, schloß sie die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich heftig atmend dagegen. Es war eine Droge gewesen. Seine Augen konnten so schwarz sein wie sie wollten, sie hatte die geweiteten Pupillen gesehen.

Aber was war das für ein Zeug und wie lange trank er es schon?

----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

So, das war jetzt also das erste Kapitel. Ich bin wie immer auf Meinungen gespannt *g*. Tja, zu sagen hab ich noch nicht sonderlich viel, aber macht zur Abwechslung auch mal nichts ^_~

**Leu de Nox: **Sollte sie wirklich eine Mary Sue geworden sein, hab ich auf ganzer Linie versagt. Egal wie, ich schwöre, daß ich bis auf ein Kapitel, das ich ihr dann doch gönnen mußte, das Hauptaugenmerk eigentlich immer auf Severus (und Hermine) gerichtet hab. Der OC war eigentlich nur Mittel zum Zweck, aber niemals der Zweck an sich *gg*

**Tinuviel: **Ich denke, ich war nicht wesentlich netter, dazu fehlt mir einfach die Fähigkeit ;o). Der Hauptunterschied ist wohl, daß es kein furchtbar tragisches Ende gibt wie beim Giftmischer...  
Die Liebesszenen... ja waren schon ein paar Stunden. Manche hab ich auch dreimal umgeschrieben und das mache ich sonst eigentlich wirklich nie, meistens handhabe ich das so, daß was geschrieben ist, auch geschrieben bleibt und nicht großartig verändert wird ^_~  
Die zweite von Mandragora find ich persönlich besser als die erste, allerdings war das auch die erste von den beiden, die ich gekauft habe, von daher behaupte ich nicht, daß mein Urteil wirklich objektiv ist *gg*... das war so ein Zufallskauf beim Mediamarkt. Klein Silent geht da hin und will unbedingt ne CD kaufen, ohne zu wissen welche. 2 Stunden später steht sie mit ihrem entnervten Freund an der Kasse, der CD-Spieler zum Probehören raucht, da unzählige CDs angespielt wurden, und kauf "A Whisper Of Dew" *g*  
Ich weiß auch nicht, warum sie im Büro stehen *lol*... ich sollte es wissen oder? *grübel*  
Den Satz sagt Cho. Muß ich glatt nochmal drüber gehen, wenn das nicht eindeutig ist...  
Wow, das ist ein toller Name, ich war leider ein wenig zu fantasielos, aber ich mag meinen inzwischen ^_~

**Severin: **Da isser! *fg* Und von jetzt an ist er auch (fast) immer der Mittelpunkt des ganzen... ich muß dich wohl vorwarnen, Harry kriegt's noch öfter ab im Laufe der Geschichte *kleiner Sadist ist g*

**Java: **Ja, der Prolog war herrlich fies oder? Kein Sev, keine wirkliche Info, nur ne Trennung. Aber von jetzt an kommen ja die ganzen laaaangen Kapite, ich denke, da wird man sich irgendwann zu dem süßen, kleinen Prolog zurücksehnen *hähä*

**DinoGirl: **Egal, ich freu mich, daß du dich jetzt entschlossen hast, zu reviewen *freu* (ich geb ja zu, ich reviewe auch nicht alles, was ich toll finde, obwohl ich es mir immer wieder vornehme *schäm* - Aber ich besser mich schon *g*)  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin und ich hör nochmal von dir :o)

**cat-68: **Dauert zwar noch viele, viele Seiten, aber Harry wird es erfahren... ich glaube, es war in Kapitel 11, bin mir aber gerade nicht sicher (ich bin mit meinen Gedanken schon wieder in einer ganz anderen Story, das Erinnern macht einem da Schwierigkeiten *g*)

**little-lotte: **Hm, also mein eigener Eindruck ist, daß es vom Stil her schnell wieder nicht mehr "anders" ist, sondern wieder nah an den Giftmischer rankommt. Vielleicht liegt es daran, daß der Anfang (also der Prolog und das 1. Kapitel wohl auch noch) noch recht "emotionsfrei" ist, keine Ahnung *g*  
hey, ich hab doch gesagt, wenn was nicht gefällt, darf es ruhig gesagt werden, ich hab damit keine Probleme. Ich hab auch schon tolle Stories gelesen und die Fortsetzung hat mir dann nicht mehr gefallen bzw. nicht mehr so gefallen. Ich denke, das ist ganz normal.  
Bei Cho hab ich lange gegrübelt, weil sie auch nicht so unbedingt mein Liebling ist, aber ich wollte auf keinen Fall einen zweiten OC (als Lebenspartner eines Original Charakters) und Ginny hatte ich anders verplant, da blieb eigentlich nur Cho. Aber sie kommt jetzt eine sehr lange Zeit nicht in die Geschichte zurück. Erst am Ende taucht sie wieder auf *g*  
Vielleicht gefällt es dir ja doch noch, ich hab da noch Hoffnung *knuddel*

So, das war es soweit. Ich hoffe, ich kann meinen Donnerstag-Rhythmus weiterhin beibehalten, aber ich verspreche es besser nicht. *g* Ein paar kennen ja schon meine Probleme mit Terminen ;o)

bye

**_SilentRose_**


	3. The Drugs Don't Work

Diese Geschichte wurde am 19.06.2003 beendet. Inhalte von HP5 sind daher nicht berücksichtigt und gibt keine Spoiler. Das Lesen der Geschichte ist also vollkommen gefahrlos *g* 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
Kapitel 2:  
  
**The Drugs Don't Work****  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
Es war noch so früh am Morgen, daß die Sonne gerade erst über die grasbewachsenen schottischen Hügel der Gegend um Eddinburgh empor kroch. Die beiden großen vom Boden bis zur Decke reichenden Fenster des Zimmers, in dem ein Mädchen vor einem riesigen Spiegel stand, hatte sie kaum erreicht und die Dämmerung tauchte den großen Raum in ein mysteriöses Zwielicht. 

Aidan drehte sich vor ihrem Spiegel hin und her und prüfte jeden einzelnen Zentimeter, den ihr Blick erreichte, haargenau und skeptisch. Doch dann hellten sich ihre Züge auf und sie lächelte zuversichtlich. 

Vielleicht nicht perfekt, aber es würde schon reichen, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er war schließlich auch nicht gerade der Traummann aller Frauen und sie hatte ihn trotzdem nicht nur bemerkt, sondern auch seine wahre Schönheit erkannt. 

Ein Hauch von Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht und legte sich auf ihre porzellanfarbene Haut, als sein Bild vor ihrem Inneren Auge auftauchte und fast war sie versucht, albern zu kichern, aber sie hielt sich zurück. Sie mußte sich einige ihrer kindlichen Züge abgewöhnen, denn sie war jetzt erwachsen, eine stolze junge Frau und als solche paßte das einfach nicht mehr zu ihr. – Außerdem interessierte er sich sicher nicht für ein Kind, schließlich war er schon über vierzig Jahre alt. 

Gedankenverloren griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab auf ihrem Nachttisch und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Ein kurzer eleganter Schwung mit dem Stab und sofort erschien kurz unterhalb der hohen Decke langsam ein verschwommenes Bild. 

Aidan lächelte, als das Bild klarer und die Züge des Zaubertrankmeisters von Hogwarts deutlicher wurden. Seine harten Augen, der bittere Ausdruck um seine Lippen, das perfekt kontrollierte Mienenspiel. Sie kannte dieses Bild nur zu gut und sie liebte es. 

Plötzlich loderte in ihrem Kamin, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt kalt und leer gewesen war, ein helles Feuer auf. Aidan schreckte auf, doch es dauerte nur den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks, bis sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Ihr Blick wurde unbeteiligt und kalt, ihre Mimik ausdruckslos. 

Das Gesicht eines Mädchen, kaum älter als Aidan selbst, erschien in den Flammen und grinste ihr entgegen. 

„Aislin?" Die Freundin winkte ihr zu. 

„Hi Aidan! – Was machst du gerade? Mir ist fürchterlich langweilig." Aidan lächelte und strich ihr langes, schwarzes Haar zurück, bevor sie ein blutrotes Band nahm und ihre Haare damit zurückband. 

„Es ist doch noch ewig früh am Tag, wie kann einem da schon langweilig sein?" Aislin hob die Schultern. 

„Du kennst mich doch!" Aidan stand grübelnd vor ihren Kleiderschrank und zog schließlich ein dunkelrotes Kleid hervor. 

„Was meinst du?" fragte sie Aislin, die den Daumen hob und ihr zuzwinkerte. 

„Ich hab eigentlich nichts Besonderes getan... ich hab ein bißchen nachgedacht." Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der Freundin wurde breiter und mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung warf sie ihre blonden Locken zurück. 

„Ich kann mir sogar denken, über was." Einen Moment funkelten Aidans violette Augen die Freundin gefährlich an, aber dann wurde ihr Blick weicher. Sie wußte ja, daß Aislin es nicht böse meinte. 

„Kein Grund, mich zu verspotten." 

„Das habe ich nicht getan. – Aber ich habe doch recht, es ging wieder um diesen fürchterlichen Kerl oder?" Aislin sah das verträumte Glitzern in den Augen der Freundin und wieder einmal konnte sie einfach nicht verstehen, warum Aidan sich ausgerechnet so einen Menschen wie Severus Snape für ihre ersten Schwärmereien hatte aussuchen müssen. 

„Er ist kein fürchterlicher Kerl!" verteidigte Aidan Severus und sah ihre Freundin ernst an. „Ich weiß ganz genau, daß er nicht einfach nur ein Ekel ist. Er ist in Wahrheit sicher ganz anders, als er sich seinen Schülern gegenüber immer gibt." Aislin kicherte. 

„Sicher, da hast du ganz bestimmt recht. – Hör mal, Aidan, du steigerst dich da in etwas hinein, was nicht gut für dich ist. Snape ist dein Lehrer und er ist noch dazu ein Verräter." Aidan zuckte und ganz automatisch wanderte ihr Blick zur Tür ihres Zimmers, als erwartete sie, daß sie sich plötzlich öffnete und ihr Vater hereinkam, der jedes Wort gehört hatte. 

„Du redest genau wie mein Vater!" schmollte Aidan und sie fühlte sich wirklich in diesem Moment von ihrer besten Freundin verletzt. Sie ärgerte sich über dieses Gefühl. Aber so sehr sie es auch wollte, sie schaffte es einfach nicht, die ganzen Gefühle, die sie empfand, einfach abzuschalten. Es ging nicht. Sie waren da und riefen sich auch immer wieder in ihr Gedächtnis zurück. 

„Onkel Durrikan hat schließlich auch recht!" entgegnete Aislin fast schon kalt. Wieder sahen die Freundinnen sich in die Augen. 

„Du solltest so etwas wirklich nicht sagen, Aislin. Du weißt, wie ich von der ganzen Sache denke. Ich teile Vaters Ansichten nicht und in meinen Augen ist Severus auch kein Verräter." 

„Er hat den Dunklen Lord hintergangen. Die Sache ist ganz klar." Sie waren Freundinnen, seit sie beide ganz kleine Kinder gewesen waren. Sie hatten sich schon viele Jahre vor ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit in Hogwarts kennen gelernt, da Aidans Vater der Bruder von Aislins Mutter war. Die ganzen Jahre über, waren sie ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen, immer einer Meinung, einfach unzertrennlich. Aber seit einiger Zeit trieb sich ein Keil in diese perfekte Freundschaft. Zum ersten Mal gab es etwas, in dem sie beide nicht einer Meinung waren. 

Lord Voldemort. 

Obwohl ein Teil ihrer beider Leben, war Aislin eine überzeugte Anhängerin seiner Lehre von der perfekten Zaubererwelt ohne Schlammblüter und Aidan war es nicht. Sie glaubte nicht an die schönen Märchen, die er Leuten wie ihrem Vater und ihrer Tante erzählte. Sie glaubte nicht, daß alles besser werden würde, wenn er die Welt in seinen Händen hielt und die Schlammblüter aus ihren Reihen ausmerzte. 

Doch bis auf Aislin wußte das niemand. In der Schule wurde schon seit mehreren Jahren gemunkelt, daß Aidan gleich nach ihrem Abschluß in die Kreise des Fürsten der Finsternis eintreten würde und Aidan ließ sie in dem Glauben. Es interessierte sie nicht, was diese Dummköpfe dachten. Sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, daß sie in eine Schublade gesteckt wurde, nur weil ihr Vater ein Todesser war. 

Aidan hatte schon früh gelernt, daß man vorsichtig sein mußte, wenn es um den Kontakt mit anderen Menschen ging und so war und blieb Aislin ihre einzige Freundin. Doch jetzt veränderte Aislin sich, war nicht mehr die, die sie einmal gewesen war. – Oder vielleicht irrte Aidan sich auch und sie war in Wahrheit diejenige, die sich veränderte. Aber was machte das schon für einen Unterschied? Der Punkt war, daß sie und ihre einzige Freundin auf dem Weg waren, sich zu entzweien. 

„Laß uns über etwas anderes sprechen, ja Aislin?" bat sie leise und die Freundin merkte, daß sie wieder einmal einen Punkt angeschnitten hatte, der Aidan weh tat. Doch sie wollte die Hoffnung auch noch nicht aufgeben, daß sie es vielleicht doch noch eines Tages schaffen würde, Aidan von der richtigen Seite zu überzeugen. 

„Wenn es in London so langweilig ist, dann komm doch mal wieder für ein paar Wochen zu mir? Mein Vater hat sicher nichts dagegen und wir könnten mal wieder nächtelang durchquatschen." Aislin lächelte und nickte. 

„Ich werde Mutter fragen, die Idee ist wirklich gut. – Ich geh dann mal runter zum Frühstück, dann kann ich sie auch gleich fragen. Mach's gut, Aidan." Die Flammen im Kamin erstarben. 

„Ja, du auch." Sagte Aidan leise, obwohl Aislin sie längst nicht mehr hören konnte. Sie sank zurück auf ihr Bett und starrte das Bild von Severus an, das noch immer an der Decke zu sehen war. 

In den Augen ihrer Familie und ihrer Freundin mochte er ein Verräter sein, aber Aidan spürte eine tiefe Verbundenheit zu ihm, erkannte sich in dem, was er sagte und tat, wie er sich gab, nicht gerade selten selbst wieder. Auch wenn sie über seine Vergangenheit nichts weiter wußte, als daß er Todesser gewesen war und Lord Voldemort verraten hatte, wußte sie doch, daß er und sie sich ähnlicher waren als alle anderen glaubten. 

Und das nicht nur, weil man auch sie bald als Verräter bezeichnen würde.  


  
Etwa zur gleichen Zeit saß Harry allein in seiner jetzt leeren Wohnung in London. Seit Cho ihn vor wenigen Tagen verlassen hatte, war die Wohnung sehr kalt geworden und er fühlte sich nur noch in ganz seltenen Momenten zu Hause.

Und trotzdem hatte er es immer noch nicht fertig gebracht, ihr zu schreiben oder sogar zu ihr zu gehen. Trotzdem blieb er stur wie ein alter Bock. Manchmal konnte Harry sich nur über sich selbst wundern, aber andererseits war da auch ein kleines nagendes Stimmchen in ihm, das ihm sagte, er solle nicht hinter Cho herlaufen. Sie würde schon von alleine wiederkommen.

Harry seufzte tief. Leider verriet ihm diese verfluchte Stimme aber nicht gleich noch, warum sie das tun sollte.

Denn das war Harry klar. Cho hatte keinen Grund, einfach so wieder zu ihm zurück zu kommen. Und er kannte Cho. Er war nicht der einzige Sturkopf, der unter diesem Dach gelebt hatte.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür riß Harry aus seinen Gedanken und mit einer sachten Bewegung seines Zauberstabs öffnete sich die Wohnungstür.

„Komm rein, Ron." Sagte er, ohne sich vorher zu vergewissern, daß es auch wirklich der Freund war. Aber Harry wußte es, mußte sich nicht erst umsehen. 

Ron betrat die Wohnung und schloß die Tür hinter sich wieder. Als er Harry wie ein Häufchen Elend in seinem Sessel sitzen sah, lächelte er ein wenig mitleidig. Er wußte, sein Freund wollte dieses Mitleid nicht, aber das änderte noch lange nichts an der Tatsache, daß er es empfand.

Harry tat ihm mehr leid als jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt. Denn kein anderer war so berühmt und beliebt wie sein bester Freund und gleichzeitig so einsam. Oft genug hatte er Harry für all die Aufmerksamkeit beneidet, die ihm zuteil wurde, aber es gab auch Momente – Momente wie diesen – da war er sehr froh, einfach nur Ron Weasley zu sein.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er fröhlich und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter, bevor er sich neben ihn auf die Couch fallen ließ. Sogar er bemerkte Chos Fehlen sofort. Die Wohnung war anders, weniger herzlich. Er mußte an seine Mutter denken, die immer zu ihm gesagt hatte, daß eine Frau das Herz eines Hauses war. Er lächelte. Er mußte seine Mum und seinen Dad unbedingt demnächst mal wieder besuchen.

„Nicht schlecht, nicht gut." Antwortete Harry und Ron sah das traurige Leuchten in seinen grünen Augen.

„Wie hast du dich jetzt entschieden? Wirst zurück nach Hogwarts gehen?" Ron wußte, daß er hoffnungsvoll klang. Und er wußte, daß Harry dieser Ton nicht entging. Nicht nur Cho machte sich Sorgen um Harry und hoffte, daß er bald aufhören würde, Zielscheibe für Voldemort zu spielen, aber Ron sagte es ihm nie. Er wußte, man konnte es ihm vom Gesicht ablesen und das mußte genügen.

„Noch gar nicht. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll, Ron." Harry stand auf. "Möchtest du auch etwas trinken, Ron?" fragte er, als er in Richtung Küche ging.

„Nein danke. – Ich weiß nicht, warum dir diese Entscheidung so schwer fällt, Harry. Dumbledore bietet dir da eine großartige und sehr wichtige Aufgabe an. Und in gewisser Weise hat Snape recht. Du solltest diese Aufgabe wahrnehmen und Quidditch erst mal in den Hintergrund rücken." Harry kam aus der Küche zurück und Ron sah sofort, daß sich ein zorniges Funkeln in seine Augen geschlichen hatte.

„Wie schön, daß ihr in der letzten Zeit alle der Meinung seid, Snape habe in allem, was er sagt, recht!" fauchte er Ron giftig an. Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Nun mal hübsch langsam, Harry!" beschwichtigte er seinen Freund und fragte sich gleichzeitig, in welches Wespennest er da wohl gerade gestochen hatte. Harry war sonst nicht so leicht auf die Palme zu bringen. Harry funkelte ihn noch einen Moment an, wandte seinen Blick dann aber wieder in Richtung Fenster. Die Spatzen, die diese Straße zu Tausenden bevölkerten lieferten sich draußen im Sonnenschein kleine Kämpfchen um Futter, daß die Leute auf ihre Fensterbänke streuten. Er lächelte. Diese kleinen Biester hatten es gut.

„Er hat mir bisher nichts getan, obwohl er sicherlich mehr als eine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte. Es gibt für mich also eigentlich doch gar keinen Grund, mich wieder in Hogwarts zu verkriechen." Begann Harry leise und wieder einmal fragte sich Ron, in welcher Welt sein Freund eigentlich wirklich lebte. Es konnte nicht die selbe Welt sein, die Ron sein Zuhause nannte oder man mußte sich ernsthafte Gedanken um Harrys geistige Gesundheit machen.

„Hallo?!" fragte er deshalb ein wenig aufgebracht und Harry blinzelte seinen Freund überrascht an.

„Harry, auf welchen Egotrip befindest du dich gerade mal wieder?" Fassungslos starrte er seinen besten Freund an, der scheinbar gar nicht begriff, was er von ihm wollte. Harry hob die Schultern.

„Auf gar keinem." Ron kniff die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Du willst mir nicht erzählen, daß du Dumbledores Brief so aufgefaßt hast, daß er dich aus dem Verkehr ziehen will oder? – Harry, bitte sag mir, daß du nicht wirklich so gottverdammt blöd bist! Es geht hier wirklich ausnahmsweise mal nicht darum, deinen Hintern in Sicherheit zu bringen!" Harry schluckte. Obwohl Ron noch ganz ruhig klang, merkte man doch schon, daß er sich in seine aufkommende Wut reinsteigerte. 

Was hatten die Leute in der letzten Zeit nur mit ihm? Erst Cho, dann Snape und jetzt auch noch Ron. Sie alle machten ihm die gleichen Vorwürfe und er verstand noch nicht einmal so recht, warum eigentlich. Er war doch einfach nur wie immer. Warum sollte das plötzlich falsch sein, wo es doch sonst immer richtig gewesen war?

„Schön, ja, die Konsequenz wäre wohl, daß du in Hogwarts gleichzeitig auch etwas sicherer wärst, aber in erster Linie geht es wohl darum, daß Dumbledore verzweifelt ist und dich um Hilfe bittet! Geht das in deinen Dickkopf? Er braucht dich. Er will dir nichts geben, er will etwas von dir haben. – Und in anbetracht der Tatsache, wie viel du von Dumbledore in der Vergangenheit bekommen hast, sollte es für dich leicht sein, sofort zuzusagen und deine Zelte hier abzubrechen.

Statt dessen denkst du wirklich darüber nach, ob du es schaffen würdest, für eine unbestimmte Zeit kein Quidditch mehr zu spielen! Harry, da kann man gar nicht anders, als Snape recht geben!" Harry ließ den Kopf hängen und Ron wurde ein wenig sanfter.

„Wenn du irgendwelche wirklich guten Gründe hast, warum du nicht nach Hogwarts gehen möchtest, dann sag sie mir. – Aber wenn nicht, dann setz dich endlich hin und schreib Dumbledore, daß du kommen wirst.

Ich wäre froh, wenn er mir diese Aufgabe anbieten würde! Du trägst endlich aktiv zum Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord bei!" Harry starrte auf seine Hände. Feine, langgliedrige Hände. Aber diese Hände konnten doch nichts weiter, als einen Schnatz fangen.

Harry hatte noch nie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen, nicht einmal mit Ron. Aber er hielt sich selbst für ein Nichts, schon seit er Hogwarts vor vier Jahren verlassen hatte.

Hermine war eine großartige Wissenschaftlerin geworden, Ron arbeitete im Ministerium, sogar Neville hatte es geschafft, sich in der Winkelgasse mit einem kleinen Laden eine halbwegs gesicherte Existenz aufzubauen. Nur er, der großartige Harry Potter, er hatte nie etwas fertig gebracht.

Er mußte sogar gestehen, er hatte es noch nicht einmal versucht. Er spielte Quidditch wie ein Gott und nebenher studierte er ein wenig zum Spaß weiter die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aber mehr war da nicht.

Jetzt war ihm sogar noch die Frau weggelaufen. Was war er also schon? Ein Nichts! Und Dumbledore konnte so etwas wie ihn garantiert nicht gebrauchen.

Er im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort. Was sollte er schon ausrichten? Früher, als Kind, da hatte er Macht über den schwarzen Zauberer gehabt, aber durch seine eigene Dummheit hatte dieser es geschafft, den Schild, den seine Mutter mit ihrem Opfer um ihn errichtet hatte, nieder zu reißen und seitdem gab es nichts mehr, was noch besonders an ihm war.

„Harry?" fragte Ron sanft und Harry blickte auf. Ron schien besorgt.

„Ja?" 

„Du bist so seltsam in der letzten Zeit. Willst du nicht endlich damit rausrücken, was wirklich los ist? Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, daß ich dich all die Jahre falsch eingeschätzt hab." Ron grinste und Harry fühlte die Wärme, die sich in ihm ausbreitete. Na ja, vielleicht war er kein komplettes Nichts. Er hatte Ron, der immer noch an ihn glaubte. Sein Freund.

„Es... es ist nichts großartiges. Ich habe nur manchmal das Gefühl, daß ihre alle vielleicht ein bißchen viel erwartet, das ist alles. – Ginge es um Quidditch, dann würde ich sofort sagen, klar, kein Problem! Aber hier geht es um etwas, was für mich mehr mit Zufall als mit meinen Fähigkeiten zusammenhängt. – Ron, ich bin doch nur ‚der Junge, der überlebte', weil meine Mum sich für mich geopfert hat. Ich bin es nicht, weil ich irgendwie großartig bin oder so." Ron nickte verständnisvoll, seine sonst immer zu Späßen bereite Miene selten ernst.

„Du hast Angst." Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Harry wollte erst widersprechen, aber was hatte das schon für einen Sinn? Warum sollte er leugnen, was doch nur zu wahr war? Also nickte er einfach nur.

„Das ist gut." Harry blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Wieso sollte das gut sein?" Ron lächelte.

„Na, weil Angst vorsichtig macht. – Wenn man Angst davor hat, zu versagen, dann wird man besonders gründlich, denkt an jede Kleinigkeit. Das ist gut." Harry lachte und es wirkte irgendwie befreiend. Ron hatte eine herrlich positive Einstellung, egal um was es ging, er konnte der Sache immer noch etwas gutes abgewinnen. Das hatte er ihm eindeutig voraus und vermutlich war das noch nicht einmal das einzige, auch wenn Ron nur allzu oft dachte, hinter Harry anzustehen.

„Und du glaubst nicht, daß ich der falsche bin, Kindern beizubringen, wie man sich gegen Voldemort verteidigt? – Ich meine, ich hatte doch einfach immer nur Glück." Ron schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich entspannt in die Lehne der Couch zurück. Er hatte Harry so weit und er wußte es.

„Ach was, Harry. Du kannst es und du bist der richtige für den Job. Jetzt schreib schon endlich den Brief und sag Dumbledore, daß du nächste Woche nach Hogwarts kommst." Einen letzten Moment zögerte Harry noch, doch dann stand er auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer, um Pergament und Feder zu holen.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später flatterte eine verschlafen und mürrisch dreinblickende Schneeule über das sonnige London hinweg in Richtung Norden.  


Der Westturm war bereits in das goldene Licht der untergehenden Sonne getaucht, als Severus die Tür zum Treppenhaus öffnete und auf das Plateau hinaustrat. Obwohl es ein warmer Tag gewesen war, war es hier oben angenehm kühl und weniger drückend als auf den Ländereien. 

Mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht lehnte er sich an die dicke Berüstung des Turms und ließ seinen Blick in die goldene Ferne schweifen. 

Vor wenigen Minuten erst, war Hedwig mit Harrys Antwort angekommen und obwohl Dumbledore ihm diese noch nicht mitgeteilt hatte, war Severus doch klar, was Harry ihm geschrieben hatte. Es gab nur eine Antwort. – Oder besser gesagt, es durfte nur eine geben.

Severus wußte nicht, was er jetzt empfinden sollte. Einerseits hoffte er inständig, daß Harry begriffen hatte, wie wichtig er war und seinen grenzenlosen Egoismus, den er vor wenigen Tagen an den Tag gelegt hatte, in irgendeine Kiste eingemottet hatte, andererseits aber drang auch die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf immer deutlicher zu ihm durch, die ihm sagte, daß er und Harry im gleichen Schloß vermutlich zu nah beisammen waren.

Severus seufzte und faßte sich an die Stirn, die unangenehm glühte. Es nahm Oberhand. Diese ganze Situation drohte, ihn zu übermannen. Und wenn es etwas gab, was er mehr haßte als alles andere auf der Welt, dann war es eine Situation, die seiner Kontrolle entglitt.

Aber war das nicht schon längst geschehen? Granger hatte Dinge gesehen, die kein Mensch in diesem Schloß jemals hätte sehen dürfen. Und er wußte, sie war findig genug, um dahinter zu kommen, was er nicht hatte sagen wollen.

Doch was genau hatte sie eigentlich gesehen?

Den Absinth zweifellos und wahrscheinlich auch die Wirkung, die er auf ihn gehabt hatte. Sie hatte ihm in die Augen gesehen und ihm war nicht entgangen, daß sie etwas dabei erkannt hatte. Diese Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht und natürlich auch das Entsetzen über die gewonnene Erkenntnis...  
Aber hatte sie auch das Bild gesehen? Hatte sie erkannt, wer es war?

Severus wußte, daß Harry Bilder von seinen Eltern hatte. Er selbst hatte einige davon Hagrid zukommen lassen. Heimlich selbstverständlich, denn wie sollte er auch erklären, daß er Fotos von Lily Potter hatte? Ausgerechnet er, der Erzfeind aus der Schulzeit.

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, jemanden in diese Sache einzuweihen. Vielleicht hatte er alles zu lange zurückgehalten und die Tatsache, daß Hermine ihn jetzt sowieso schon halb enttarnt hatte, war ein Zeichen, das er nicht übersehen durfte. Eine Chance, die es wahrzunehmen galt.

Severus lächelte gequält und ließ den Kopf hängen. Seine langen, schwarzen Haarsträhnen fielen ihm vor die Augen.

Das konnte er im Leben nicht tun. Wie sollte ausgerechnet Hermine diese ganze Sache verstehen? Würde sie nicht sofort zu Harry rennen und ihm alles erzählen?

Was sollte er dann sagen? Wie sollte er mit dem Haß des jungen Mannes umgehen? Denn hassen würde Harry ihn ganz sicher, wenn er erfuhr, wer er war. Dafür, daß er nichts unternommen hatte und er bei den Dursleys hatte aufwachsen müssen. Und wenn er darüber noch nicht wütend war, dann ganz sicher über die jahrelange grausame und unfaire Behandlung, die er durch ihn erfahren hatte. Eine Behandlung, die ihn hatte stark machen sollen, vorbereitet auf die Gefahren, die ihm – gerade ihm – in dieser Welt drohten.

Nach Lilys Tod vor einundzwanzig Jahren hatte er sich geschworen, daß er das nie wieder empfinden würde und doch mußte er zugeben, daß genau diese Gefühle jetzt zu ihm zurück gekehrt waren. Er empfand wieder die selbe Verzweiflung wie damals und auch heute wußte er noch nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.  


Grün... Hermine blätterte sich verbissen durch die riesigen Wälzer, die vor ihr lagen, und obwohl sie es schon seit Stunden tat und ihr längst die Augen brannten, ließ sie doch nicht locker.

Grün war es gewesen, stark alkoholisch und mit Kräutern versetzt. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, einen solch außergewöhnlichen Trank zu finden. Wieder einmal verfluchte Hermine sich dafür, daß sie an der Universität aus einer Laune heraus den Kurs über berauschende Tränke und Pulver nicht belegt hatte. Zu viele andere Kurse, hatte sie damals als Ausrede vorgebracht. Was für ein Blödsinn! Wann war ihr jemals etwas zu viel geworden?! Wieder einmal bestätigte sich hier jetzt ihr Lebensmotto. Man konnte niemals zu viel lernen, irgendwann brauchte man es alles mal...

Und sie hatte ihre Chance verpaßt, was eine Menge zusätzliche Arbeit für sie bedeutete. Und nur der Zufall wollte es, daß sie überhaupt die Zeit zum Suchen hatte. Wenn Severus ihnen nicht schon am Nachmittag allen freigegeben hätte, damit sie sich alle mal wieder erholen konnten... Hermine griff nach dem nächsten Buch.

„Sag mal, Prinzessin, was suchst du eigentlich?" Freds Stimme riß Hermine unsanft aus ihren Gedanken. Erschrocken blickte sie auf, nur langsam beruhigte sich ihr schneller schlagendes Herz wieder.

„Du kannst dich vielleicht anschleichen!" ihre Stimme klang einen Tick vorwurfsvoller als sie eigentlich hatte klingen wollen, doch Fred schien nicht beleidigt.

„Was meinst du, wie ein Unheilstifter sonst sieben lange Jahre lang immer einen Schritt schneller sein konnte als ein gewisser Severus Snape?" antwortete er zwinkernd und beugte sich über das Buch, das sie gerade las. Er hob eine feuerrote Augenbraue und sah sie skeptisch an.

„Hör mal, so was könnte man schon als Besessenheit bezeichnen, meine Hübsche." Hermine wurde ein wenig rot.

„Ich... ich bin auf der Suche nach etwas." Stotterte sie und ärgerte sich über ihre eigene Stotterei. Doch seit Victor hatte sie niemand mehr als hübsch bezeichnet, selbst, wenn sie sich sicher war, daß man das bei Fred Weasley nicht ernst nehmen durfte.

Fred runzelte die Stirn und warf einen genaueren Blick auf das Buch. Sorge spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wider.

„Drogen?" fragte er und Hermine wurde noch einen Ton roter. Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und ihre braunen Locken flogen wild um ihr glühendes Gesicht.

„Nicht, was du denkst!" warf sie schnell ein, doch ihr war klar, daß sie nicht überzeugend klang.

„Hermine, wir haben alle Streß, aber wenn du eine Pause brauchst, dann sag es Snape doch einfach. Ich meine... – ja gut, er ist ein Tyrann, aber auch er kann nicht von dir verlangen, daß du noch über deine Grenzen hinaus gehst, mit irgendwelchen Hilfsmittelchen." Hermine biß sich auf die Lippen. Sie durfte Fred doch nicht sagen, was sie in Severus' Büro gesehen hatte. Andererseits wollte sie aber auch nicht, daß er dachte, sie selbst würde etwas einnehmen.

„Fred, bitte glaub mir einfach. Ich will nichts davon für mich selbst brauen und trinken. Ich suche nur etwas, was ich vor einigen Tagen gesehen hab. – Ich möchte wissen, was es war, weil ich glaube, daß jemand meine Hilfe braucht." Fred musterte sie einen weiteren Moment schweigend und ernst, doch dann schien er für sich entschieden zu haben, daß sein Verdacht unbegründet war. Hermine war schließlich nicht der Typ für so was.

Hermine mußte unwillkürlich lächeln. Sicher war sie das nicht. Aber Severus machte auch nicht gerade den Eindruck, der Typ für so etwas zu sein. – Aber vermutlich trug da nur mal wieder der äußere Schein.

„Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen. Was weißt du über das Zeug?" Fred rutschte neben sie auf die Sitzbank und für einen kurzen Moment schoß Hermine wieder die Röte ins Gesicht, als er sich zu ihr hinüber über das Buch beugte und sie sich dabei sehr nah kamen.

Doch im nächsten Moment hatte sie sich wieder gefangen. Jetzt war sie sogar schon so überarbeitet, daß sie nicht einmal mehr mit Fred auf einer Bank sitzen konnte, ohne sofort die wildesten Fantasien zu bekommen. Einfach lächerlich!

„Ich weiß, daß es satt grün war und es bestand zu einem Großteil aus Alkohol." Fred sah überrascht auf.

„Alkohol?" fragte er skeptisch nach und Hermine nickte. Einen Moment rieb er sich das Kinn. Alkohol in einem Zaubertrank. Er war kein Fachmann auf dem Gebiet der Rauschmittel, aber er wußte doch, daß Alkohol üblicherweise nicht oder zumindest nur selten in Zaubertränken jeglicher Art genutzt wurde. Alkohol war Muggelmagie, fauler Zauber und so wenig Rauschtränke auch mit wahrer Magie zu tun hatten, sie waren doch reinerer magischer Natur als Alkohol.

„Vielleicht sonst noch etwas?" auf grün und Alkohol konnte er sich noch keinen Reim machen. Hermine nickte.

„Kräuter. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was alles drin war, aber ich habe zwei Sachen über den Alkohol hinaus riechen können. Das eine war Anis, allerdings nur eine Prise. Und das andere" sie hielt kurz inne und versuchte sich den Geruch noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zurück zu rufen, um auch wirklich ganz sicher zu gehen. „das andere war – Wermut." Wieder dachte Fred einen Moment nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Das kannst du alles wieder zurück ins Regal stellen. In diesen Büchern wirst du nicht finden, was du suchst." Hermine sah ihn überrascht an, aber sie fühlte sich auch gleichzeitig irgendwie glücklich, da er zu wissen schien, was sie meinte.

„Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich das passende Buch finde." Er stand auf und ging in den Teil der Bibliothek mit den Büchern über Muggelkunde. Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, stand dann aber ebenfalls auf, um die Bücher wieder zurück ins Regal zu stellen.

„Das hier ist es!" rief Fred ihr zu und wedelte mit einem nicht ganz so dicken, in Leder gebundenen Buch. „Ich bin mir zwar nicht mehr ganz so sicher, wie das Zeug heißt, aber ich lege meine Hand dafür ins Feuer, daß du es hier drin finden wirst." Er gab Hermine das Buch – _ Rauschmittel des 18. und 19. Jahrhunderts_ – und grinste sie stolz an.

„Viel Glück noch beim Suchen und wir sehen uns ja heute abend!" er hob leicht die Hand und zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu – etwas, was er in der letzten Zeit häufig tat – bevor er die Bibliothek verließ.

Hermine wischte den Staub vom Einband des Buches und schlug es auf. Die Liste derer, die es in den vergangenen vierzig Jahren, seit das Buch in der Bibliothek stand, ausgeliehen hatten, war lang, doch Hermine entdeckte den Namen, den sie suchte, fast sofort.

„Ausgeliehen am dritten Januar neunzehnhundertdreiundsiebzig von Severus Snape." Las sie leise und fühlte, wie es in ihrer Magengegend kribbelte. Vielleicht hatte Fred recht und das hier war die richtige Spur!  


„Ich hatte geahnt, daß ich dich hier oben finden würde, Severus." Beim Klang der warmen, freundlichen Stimme des Schulleiters zuckte Severus zusammen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, daß er hier oben auf dem Turm nicht alleine war. Gewöhnlich verirrte sich nur selten mal jemand hierher. Aber Albus – manchmal hatte Severus einfach den Eindruck, er kannte jeden seiner Schritte, so sehr er auch versuchte, sie zu verschleiern.

Er lächelte und Dumbledore wußte, daß er es tat, obwohl er sich nicht zu ihm umdrehte.

„Möchtest du nicht vielleicht zu uns ins Kaminzimmer kommen?" Severus drehte sich endlich um und lehnte sich scheinbar lässig mit dem Rücken an die Berüstung, doch er war alles andere als entspannt. Wie bei einem Tier, das sich bedroht fühlte, war jeder einzelne seiner Muskeln zum Zerreißen angespannt, bereit jeden Moment loszuschnellen, um der Gefahr zu entkommen.

Aber welche Gefahr drohte ihm hier? Von Albus drohte ihm nie Gefahr. Albus war Ruhe und Frieden.

„Ist das mal wieder eine Aufforderung zum Tanz?" fragte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Der Tanz" war eines der Gespräche, in denen Albus und er ständig umeinander herumtanzten, nur weil sie sich nicht trauten, dem anderen direkt zu sagen, was los war. – So wie Dumbledore es gerade tat.

„Ich habe mich schon oft gefragt, was es ist, daß dich immer wieder hier hoch treibt. Ich weiß schon nicht mehr, wie oft ich dich schon gesehen habe, wenn du scheinbar heimlich und unbemerkt die Treppen des Turmes hinaufgestiegen bist..." Er trat neben Severus an die Berüstung und blickte über die Ländereien, die inzwischen in eine tiefe Dunkelheit getaucht waren. Severus seufzte, doch es war so leise, daß Dumbledore es nicht hören konnte. Also tanzen.

„Ein Schatten, Albus, nur ein Schatten." Antwortete er mysteriös. Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden Männer. Eine Konversation des Schweigens, in der nur eben diese beiden ungewöhnlichen Männer sich verstanden, die kein anderer führen konnte.

„Schatten." Seufzte Dumbledore, sah den jüngeren Mann aber immer noch nicht an. „Schatten können gut sein, aber manchmal... ja, manchmal sollte man sie loswerden, um wieder etwas anderes zu sehen. Das Licht zum Beispiel." Der Höhepunkt des Tanzes war schon erreicht? Severus runzelte die Stirn. Ungewöhnlich kurz für die Verhältnisse des alten Zauberers.

„Severus, ich habe das Gefühl, daß du mir vielleicht etwas sagen möchtest. – Ich habe den Eindruck, daß du dir Sorgen machst, seit ich dir diesen Auftrag erteilt habe, dem jungen Potter meinen Brief zu überbringen." Er zögerte einen Moment. „Gibt es da vielleicht etwas, was du mir sagen möchtest?" Severus' schwarze Augen verdunkelten sich noch ein wenig mehr, doch wie immer zeigte sein restliches Gesicht nicht die kleinste Regung, als er Dumbledore unverwandt ansah.

„Abgesehen davon, daß ich Harry Potter schon als Schüler als Plage empfand und er mir vor einigen Tagen sogar noch arroganter und unvernünftiger erschien, als zu seinen besten Zeiten in Hogwarts?" fragte der Zaubertrankmeister mehr als frostig zurück. Dumbledores Augen verengten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde um wenige Millimeter, doch dann war der abschätzende Blick aus seinem freundlichen Gesicht verschwunden.

„Wie gut, daß ich weiß, daß du dich von so etwas in deiner Arbeit nicht beeinflussen läßt, Severus." Er lächelte. Severus hob nur leicht die Schultern.

„Ich bin schließlich kein Idiot und weiß, worum es hier geht." Dumbledore nickte. Severus war dabei, sich selbst wieder um einige Grad abzukühlen. Der alte Zaubermeister wußte zwar auch nach all den Jahren noch immer nicht, warum das so war, aber es war damals schon so gewesen. Vor elf Jahren, kurz bevor Harry als Schüler nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte Severus die gleiche Wandlung vom kalten, unnahbaren Mann zum absolut eiskalten, absolut unnahbaren Mann gemacht. Es hatte mit Harry zu tun und egal, ob Severus es leugnete, es hatte etwas anderes zum Hintergrund als die Tatsache, daß Severus vorgab, Harry nicht leiden zu können.

Dumbledore erinnerte sich einfach noch zu gut an den gebrochenen, verzweifelten Jungen Mann, der vor zwanzig Jahren in seinem Büro gesessen hatte und Harry unbedingt zu sich holen wollte. Auch Severus konnte sich in den Jahren nicht so geändert haben.

„Harry und deine neue Kollegin werden in fünf Tagen nach Hogwarts kommen." Durchbrach Dumbledore erneut die Stille, in der sie einfach nur sinnierend dagestanden und in die Dunkelheit gestarrt hatten.

„Ich weiß." Gab Severus zurück, darum bemüht, seiner Stimme einen möglichst uninteressierten Klang zu geben.

„Hast du dir inzwischen die Akte von Sesha angesehen?" Dumbledore wandte Severus den Kopf zu und seine warmen, blauen Augen fixierten ihn in der Dunkelheit.

„Das habe ich allerdings." Severus hielt den Blick fest und Dumbledore brauchte nicht einen Moment zu rätseln, was der Ausdruck in seinen Augen bedeutete. Severus war nicht zufrieden mit dem, was er gelesen hatte. Es war ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Schließlich war Hogwarts' Meister der Zaubertränke noch nie leicht zufrieden zu stellen gewesen und wenn man nur von Seshas Akte ausging... nun dann hatte die junge Frau sicherlich keine guten Referenzen.

„Wie hattest du dir meine Zusammenarbeit mit ihr vorgestellt, Albus?" fragte Severus scharf. Scheinbar hatte er beschlossen, das Thema direkt anzugehen.

„Freundschaftlich und produktiv." Gab Dumbledore mit einem schalkhaften Lächeln zurück, aber das Lächeln, das nun auch auf Severus' Lippen trat, erreichte seine glitzernden schwarzen Augen nicht. Sie blieben kalt und erbarmungslos.

„Bevor oder nachdem ich sie ausgebildet habe?" Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Dumbledore wußte sehr wohl, auf was Severus anspielte und Severus wußte, daß es Dumbledore klar war, aber doch schwieg der Ältere und wartete auf den nächsten Zug seines Gegenübers. Und Severus zog.

„Ich habe ihre Akte gelesen. Wie alles, was ich lese, übrigens äußerst gründlich und gewissenhaft. Leider hatte ich Probleme, einige wichtige Informationen aus dieser Akte zu entnehmen. Hauptsächlich den Schulabschluß der jungen Dame betreffend. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, würde ich glatt behaupten, sie hat keinen." Der Sarkasmus dieser Worte sprang Dumbledore förmlich an und Severus konnte nicht einmal erklären, warum er versuchte, seinen alten Freund zu provozieren, aber er hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis dazu. Doch Dumbledore lächelte nur immerzu.

„Sie hat keinen. Sie hat die Schule verlassen, bevor sie einen Abschluß machen konnte, da die Umstände sie dazu zwangen." Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was aber nichts daran ändert, daß sie qualifiziert für diesen Posten ist. Ich selbst habe Erkundigungen über sie eingeholt." Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, was seine steife Haltung noch ein wenig betonte.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, daß diese Beurteilung meiner Sache gewesen wäre, Albus." Dumbledore lachte leise, was Severus dann doch eigentlich sehr überraschte. Aber reagierte der Direktor nicht grundsätzlich anders, als er es von ihm erwartete? – Er und alle anderen eigentlich auch.

„Und ich werde manchmal das Gefühl nicht los, daß dir ein wenig weibliche Wärme in deiner Nähe gut tun würde, auch wenn du dich dagegen konsequent wehrst." Severus schnaubte.

„Als was würdest du Miss Granger bezeichnen, wenn ich dich fragen darf? Ich meine, auch ich empfinde sie nicht als übermäßig weiblich, aber von dir hatte ich doch etwas anderes erwartet. Schließlich bist du der nette von uns beiden." Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte Severus' Mundwinkel. Doch es galt nicht Dumbledore oder dem schlechten Zynismus, den er mal wieder nicht hatte zurückhalten können. Es galt ganz alleine ihm, dem Meister im Sich-Selbst-Zerstören. 

„Hermine. – Nun, ich sehe durchaus eine Frau in ihr, aber ich glaube, ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, daß sie für dich allenfalls ein brillanter Kopf und eine ehemalige Schülerin ist, nicht mehr." Er wandte sich der Tür zu und Severus glaubte schon, er wolle ohne ein weiteres Wort gehen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Fünf Tage, Severus, und du bist für das Wohl von Miss Shantay verantwortlich. Also gib dir etwas Mühe." Er zwinkerte ihm zu und Severus fühlte ein altbekanntes Gefühl der Abwehr und auch ein wenig Angst in sich.

War er nicht schon einmal für jemand anderen verantwortlich gewesen und hatte total versagt?  


Die Sorgenfalte auf Hermines Stirn hatte sich zu einem wahren Krater vertieft. Allem Anschein nach, hatte Fred ihr das richtige Buch gegeben, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit war sie auf ein Getränk gestoßen, daß sich „Absinth" nannte und vor allem im achtzehnten und neunzehnten Jahrhundert in einigen Ländern Europas populär geworden war.

Dann war es verboten worden und nach dem, was Hermine sich Zeile für Zeile erschloß, waren es gute Gründe gewesen, die zu dieser Entscheidung geführt hatten. Nicht, daß sie nicht schon wesentlich härtere Drogen gesehen hatte, vor allem in Muggelkreisen gab es da ja das schlimmste Zeug, das man sich vorstellen konnte, aber dieser Absinth war zweifellos kein mehr oder minder harmloses Getränk und daß ausgerechnet Severus – der letzte Mensch auf Erden, von dem sie solche Unvernunft erwartete – ihn trank... Sie wußte nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

Während sie las, machte Hermine sich hastig Notizen. Schneller denn je, kratzte ihre Feder über das Papier.

Warum nur machte sie sich solche Sorgen? Ausgerechnet um Severus Snape. Sollte ihr dieser Mann nicht eigentlich vollkommen egal sein? Ein Mann, der sie sieben Jahre lang ignoriert, beleidigt und ihr immerzu das Gefühl gegeben hatte, ein unwichtiges Stück Abfall zu sein? Die kleine nervende Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf sagte ihr, daß es so sein sollte, doch ihr Verstand war lauter. Und er war der Meinung, daß es nicht nur einen Grund dafür geben mußte, daß Severus sich seinen Schülern gegenüber stets wie ein Tyrann verhielt, es wäre auch äußerst dumm von ihr gewesen, ihm diese Sache noch immer nachzutragen.

Denn immerhin hatte er sie persönlich gebeten, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen. Er wußte durchaus, wer sie war und was sie konnte und wenn er es auch nie zeigte, sein Angebot war eine Wertschätzung, die Aufträge, die er ihr erteilte eine Honorierung ihrer Fähigkeiten.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn wieder frei zu bekommen. Sie durfte jetzt nicht grübeln. Jetzt mußte sie kühl bleiben und sich auf etwas vorbereiten, was ihr in diesem Moment wie der blanke Horror erschien.

Entschlossen schrieb sie das letzte Wort auf den Bogen Pergament und klappte dann das Buch zu. 

Sie mußte mit Severus reden, sich noch einmal in die Höhle des Löwen begeben. – Und sie mußte in seinen sturen Kopf reinkriegen, daß er so nicht weitermachen konnte.

Vermutlich wäre es einfacher gewesen, Hagrid dabei behilflich zu sein, einen Drachen zu zähmen.  


Es kam Hermine so vor, als wäre alles wieder wie einige Tage zuvor. Severus war nahezu genauso unkonzentriert bei der Sache und wieder brannte sein Trank an. Mit einem unterdrückten, aber trotzdem heftigen Fluchen ließ er den Kessel hinüber zum Abfluß schweben und die siedend heiße Flüssigkeit ergoß sich mit einem bedrohlich lauten Zischen in die unterirdischen Abflußrohre des Schlosses.

Hermine sah die feinen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn des Zaubertrankmeisters, doch sie wußte sofort, es war nicht die Hitze des Labors, in dem fünf Kessel über offenen Feuern brodelten. Severus war nervös.

Der Kessel kam mit einem dumpfen Klong wieder neben ihm zum Stehen und er begann von vorne.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war bereits nach zehn. Er würde bis spät in die Nacht arbeiten müssen, wenn er den Trank jetzt von neuem ansetzen mußte.

Vielleicht war das die Gelegenheit, mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz bei dem Gedanken unangenehm schnell schlug und sich ein riesiger Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete.  


Während in seinem eigenen Kessel inzwischen die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit wieder leise vor sich hin köchelte, kontrollierte Severus die Tränke der Weasley-Brüder und Hermines. Er brodelte innerlich noch immer und hätte sich am liebsten selbst dafür geohrfeigt, daß er seinen Trank verdorben und sich damit um Stunden zurückgeworfen hatte. Aber was sonst immer so unglaublich erschien, war schon wieder eingetreten. Er war mit seinen Gedanken nicht bei seiner Arbeit gewesen, hatte sich wegtragen lassen und wieder einmal über Harry nachgedacht, daß er nun sehr bald da sein würde.

Er nickte kaum merklich und warf dann einen kühlen Blick in die Runde.

„Soweit alles in Ordnung. – Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie jetzt gehen." Seine Stimme schnitt leise und kalt durch die Stille des Kerkers. Niemand sprach hier noch viel, seit Severus vor einigen Tagen die Zwillinge angeschrieen hatte. Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, so unerwartet kamen seine Worte.

Er wandte sich von ihnen ab und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Kessel. Er hörte, wie die drei jungen Männer das Labor verließen, aber Hermine rührte sich nicht.

„Auch Ihr Trank war in Ordnung, Miss Granger." Sagte er, jetzt ein wenig sanfter. Hermine starrte auf seinen Rücken und atmete tief durch.

„Ich weiß." Antwortete sie leise. Sie konnte nicht sehen, daß Severus die Stirn runzelte.

„Was wollen Sie dann noch hier?" schwang da so etwas wie Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme mit? Hermine hob überrascht die Augenbraue. Na ja, vielleicht war sie ja nicht die einzige, die sich gerade sehr unwohl fühlte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, daß Sie vielleicht nachher mal wieder zu uns hinaufkommen, Severus." Es war noch immer sehr merkwürdig für sie, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen. Aber es war unter den Lehrern so üblich und so hatte auch Hermine beschlossen, daß sie es tun würde, auch wenn er sie beharrlich ‚Miss Granger' nannte, wie zu Schulzeiten.

„Sie wissen sehr genau, wie lange dieser Trank hier kochen muß, Miss Granger. Ich bedaure, aber auf meine Anwesenheit wird man leider wieder verzichten müssen. – Ich denke, es ist ein minderschwerer Verlust für die fröhliche Runde." Hermine biß sich auf die Lippen. Natürlich vermißte ihn kaum jemand wirklich, wenn er nicht mit ihnen zusammen im Kaminzimmer saß, aber niemals hätte sie ihm das so gesagt.

Dumbledore wäre sicherlich froh gewesen, wenn Severus sich öfter am sozialen Leben im Schloß beteiligen würde. Und auch sie fühlte, daß es für sie wichtiger wurde zu wissen, daß er sich nicht vergrub.

„Sie können es sich ja noch einmal überlegen." Antwortete sie so leise, daß er sie kaum verstand, doch ihre Worte erreichten ihn dennoch. Und als ihre leisen, federleichten Schritte verhallten, wandte er sich um und blickte stumm und immer noch stirnrunzelnd auf die Tür.  


Hermine starrte in das Feuer im Kamin. Sie hörte die Stimmen um sich herum, das Lachen ihrer Kollegen und Freunde, doch sie war mal wieder nicht wirklich bei ihnen. Sie war immer noch im Kerker, immer noch bei Severus, der natürlich wieder nicht gekommen war. Sie hatte es nicht wirklich erwartet, nachdem er ihr vor einigen Stunden schon gesagt hatte, daß er nicht hinaufkommen würde, aber Hermine hatte doch gehofft, daß er seine Meinung noch einmal ändern würde.

Dumbledore stand aus seinem Sessel auf und räusperte sich. Hermine blickte mehr oder weniger abwesend auf, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich schlagartig auf den alten Zauberer, als sie glaubte, er habe ihr zugezwinkert.

Hatte sie sich das jetzt eingebildet oder hatte Dumbledore es wirklich getan? Wenn ja, warum hatte er es getan? Wußte er, warum sie heute schwieg und nicht einmal mitbekam, wenn man sie ansprach, so wie vor wenigen Minuten bei Fred?

„Ich möchte euch allen gerne noch eine kleine Ankündigung machen. – Morgen werden zwei neue Kollegen hier eintreffen. Den einen kennt ihr alle noch sehr gut. – Unser ehemaliger Schüler Harry Potter hat sich zu meiner großen Freude entschlossen, im kommenden Schuljahr einen Sonderkurs in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu übernehmen. 

Außerdem hat Professor Trelawny uns – wie ihr ja alle wißt – im letzten Jahr leider verlassen, um auf eine längere spirituelle Reise zu gehen. Als Ersatz für sie habe ich die Tochter eines alten Freundes von mir gebeten, diesen Posten zu übernehmen. Sie wird außerdem Severus und euch vier bei euren Forschungen unterstützen." Dumbledore warf noch einen kurzen freundlichen Blick in die Runde und setzte sich dann wieder. Gemurmel hob an und Hermine fing einige Fetzen von den Unterhaltungen auf. Alle freuten sich, daß Harry wieder kam und besonders Fred und George waren begeistert über die neue Kollegin und schon mächtig gespannt, wie sie wohl sein würde. 

Doch Hermine war nun klar, warum Severus heute so merkwürdig war.

  
Irgendwo schlug eine Uhr gerade ein Uhr, als Hermine für einen Moment die Augen schloß und tief Luft holte. Ihre Hand hielt sie zur Faust geballt an die Brust gedrückt. Sie traute sich einfach nicht, an die Tür zu klopfen.

Er war nicht unfreundlich zu ihr gewesen, obwohl er im ersten Moment sehr heftig auf ihr Eindringen in sein Büro reagiert hatte, aber vielleicht war das ja nicht mehr gewesen, als seine typische Professionalität. Vielleicht würde er sie davonjagen, wenn sie jetzt an diese Tür klopfte und tatsächlich das Glück hatte, daß er überhaupt öffnete. Sie würde ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen können.

Aber würde sie das überhaupt noch können nach diesem Abend?

Immer noch sehr zaghaft streckte sie die Hand aus und klopfte gegen die schwere Tür des Kerkers. Erst sehr leise, doch dann lauter. Sie wartete eine Minute, zwei Minuten, dann faßte sie sich ein Herz und öffnete die Tür zum Labor. Vielleicht war er ja inzwischen in seinem Büro und hatte sie nicht gehört.

Das Labor lag im Dunkeln. Aus der Ecke, in der Severus' Kessel an diesem Tag gestanden hatte, hörte sie ein leises Blubbern und in der Dunkelheit konnte sie die Konturen des schweren Eisenkessels ausmachen, der dort noch immer über einem sehr kleinen, fast schon erloschenen Feuer stand.

Die Tür zu Severus' Labor war diesmal geschlossen, doch durch den Türspalt fiel Licht und Hermine hörte wieder die Musik, melancholisch und düster, aber gleichzeitig wunderschön.

Wieder mußte sie sich einen Moment sammeln, doch dann klopfte sie beherzt an die Tür zu seinem Büro und wenige Sekunden später hörte sie seine Schritte, müde, aber immer noch fest.

Severus öffnete die Tür, schien aber nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überrascht zu sein, daß er Hermine hinter ihr fand. Einen Moment blickten die beiden sich an, Hermine mit ihren besorgten, warmen Augen und Severus mit seinem wie immer eiskalten Blick.

„Das scheint mir zu einer Gewohnheit zu werden, Miss Granger." Hermine widerstand dem Drang, wie früher an diesem Abend beim schneidenden Klang seiner Stimme zusammenzufahren. Doch sie konnte sich einfach immer noch nicht wirklich dagegen wehren, daß ihr alter Lehrer auf sie eine bedrohliche und einschüchternde Wirkung hatte, wenn er es wollte.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte sie und verkniff sich ein Lächeln, als sie den kurzen Moment der Überraschung auf seinen Zügen sah. Severus musterte sie skeptisch, trat dann jedoch einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ sie herein. Er hätte in diesem Moment zu gerne gewußt, warum er das tat, denn er schätzte es eigentlich nicht besonders, fremde Leute in seinen Räumen zu haben, aber trotzdem tat er es. Es war einfach ein Gefühl in ihm, das ihm sagte, daß er es tun sollte.

Hermine betrat das Büro, das sie erst ein einziges Mal gesehen, dessen Anblick ihr aber schon merkwürdig vertraut vorkam. Ein Büro, das so aussah, als könnte es ihr eigenes sein. Voller Wissen und damit voller Macht.

Hermine fühlte sich in diesem Raum merkwürdig wohl, obwohl er von Severus' Kälte und Unpersönlichkeit beherrscht war.

Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zum Kamin, in dem ein Feuer prasselte, und auf dem Tisch neben dem Sessel stand, was sie vermutet hatte. Ein Anflug von Trauer legte sich über ihr Gesicht, doch Severus konnte es nicht sehen, da sie ihm noch immer den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Langsam ging sie hinüber zu seinem Tisch und nahm vorsichtig das Kristallglas mit der grünen Flüssigkeit in die Hand. 

Severus ließ sie gewähren, obwohl sein erster Reflex eigentlich gewesen war, ihr das Glas zu entreißen und sie danach wieder aus seinem Büro zu befördern.

„Haben Sie ihn selbst hergestellt?" Severus hob die rechte Augebraue und starrte Hermine an, die noch immer das Glas hielt und an dem giftgrünen Getränk roch.

„Ja." Antwortete er, scheinbar nach einer halben Ewigkeit und endlich drehte Hermine sich zu ihm um. Ihr Anblick ließ ihn unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktreten. Er hatte schon viele Gesichter gesehen, die voller Emotionen waren, die er hervorgerufen hatte, aber noch nie hatte er so etwas gesehen, wie jetzt im Gesicht Hermines. Trauer, Sorge, ja, tiefe ehrliche Sorge. Hermine sorgte sich um ihn.

„Absinth." Begann sie mit einer leisen aber festen Stimme zu zitieren, was sie vor wenigen Tagen über dieses Gemisch gelesen hatte. „Likör oder Branntweindestillat aus Wermut mit charakteristischer grüner Farbe. Die ätherischen Öle enthalten als Hauptbestandteil Thujon, das bei chronischem Genuß zu körperlichen und psychischen Schäden führen kann. Im achtzehnten und neunzehnten Jahrhundert war der Absinth in weiten Teilen Europas sehr beliebt, vor allem in Künstlerkreisen. Berühmte Absinthteure waren zum Beispiel Picasso und Van Gogh. Anfang des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts wurde die Herstellung und Konsumierung von Absinth in den meisten europäischen Ländern dann verboten.

Es gibt eine Geschichte, daß die Auslöschung einer ganzen Familie durch den vom Absinth abhängigen Familienvater zu diesem Verbot geführt haben soll. Schon vorher waren allerdings Nebenwirkungen, die man Absinthblindheit und Absinthepilepsie nannte, bekannt. Außerdem neigten die regelmäßigen Konsumenten dazu, sich umzubringen." Hermine verstummte und eine ganze Weile blickten sich der verbitterte Lehrer und seine ehemalige Schülerin schweigend an.

„Beeindruckend wie immer, Miss Granger." Sagte er schließlich mit einem kalten, aber nicht unberührten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er schien nicht zu wissen, wie er das, was gerade geschah, einordnen sollte.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig." Entgegnete sie und ihre Stimme zitterte inzwischen deutlich. Severus sah sie an und sie hielt seinen Blick fest.

„Der Absinth als alkoholisches Getränk enthält bis zu siebzig Prozent Alkohol, doch seine wahre schädliche Wirkung geht vom Thujon aus. Es gilt als starkes Nervengift, daß epileptische Anfälle hervorrufen kann und bei regelmäßigen, chronischen Konsum..." Hermine hielt inne und Severus sah, wie ihre Augen unstet flackerten.

„...es kann zur Verblödung führen." Beendete Hermine zögernd den Satz. Dieser Teil war mit der schlimmste für sie gewesen. So kalt und grausam er auch war, Severus war ein brillanter Wissenschaftler, ein Genie auf seinem Gebiet und allein die Vorstellung... das war schlicht zu viel für Hermine. Sie schluckte heftig.

„Dem Absinth wird eine stark halluzinogene Wirkung zugesprochen, vor allem in Verbindung mit Laudanum, einer stark opiumhaltigen Substanz, deren Name ‚die Lobenswerte' bedeutet. Von den Konsumenten wurden Wirkungen wie gesteigertes Farbempfinden, tiefe Rauschzustände, Gedächtnisverlust und auch Ich-Entgrenzungen beschrieben." Sie senkte den Blick und Severus wußte, daß sie mit ihrem Vortrag am Ende angelangt war.

Sein Schweigen war schlichtweg zu viel für Hermine. Sie hatte eine andere Reaktion erwartet. Vielleicht wieder das aufgebrachte Schreien vom letzten Mal, zumindest aber doch einen Versuch der Verteidigung. Doch Severus stand nur da, sah sie an, sagte nichts.

„Haben Sie denn gar nichts zu entgegnen?" Hermines Stimme klang jetzt seltsam belegt und deprimiert.

„Was möchten Sie hören, Miss Granger?" fragte er zurück. Hermines Blick schoß nach oben, zurück auf sein Gesicht, ihre Augen funkelten wütend, vielleicht auch ein wenig verzweifelt.

„Zum Beispiel, warum Sie so unglaublich dumm sind, Severus! Warum tun Sie das?" Sie hielt noch immer das Glas mit der grünen Flüssigkeit in der Hand und warf einen verächtlichen Blick darauf. In Severus' Augen blitzte es kurz auf, das Gesicht verhärtete sich.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß ich Ihnen irgendwelche Rechenschaft schuldig bin über das, was ich in meiner Freizeit tue, Miss Granger." Entgegnete er eisig. „Im übrigen war ich davon ausgegangen, daß ich bereits bei Ihrem letzten – Besuch in meinem Büro klargemacht hätte, daß ich Ihre Einmischung in meine Privatangelegenheiten durchaus nicht wünsche!" Hermines Gedanken rasten. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie ihm klarmachen konnte, daß seine Sturheit – mindestens so schlimm wir ihre eigene – dabei war, ihn in sein Verderben zu stürzen und daß sie wirklich nur hier war, weil sie ihm helfen wollte. Sie konnte nicht behaupten, ihn zu kennen, aber sie kannte ihn doch gut genau, um zu wissen, daß er garantiert nicht auf sie hören würde. Er war zu mißtrauisch, vermutlich auch zu oft verletzt worden.

Hermine starrte auf das halbvolle Glas in ihrer Hand, dann wieder auf das kalte und abweisende Gesicht ihres Kollegen und dann faßte sie einen Entschluß.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Severus, wie sich der Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht veränderte. Ein kurzes Nicken, ein entschlossener Blick in seine Richtung und sie hob das Glas an ihre Lippen. Severus schaltete sofort, doch er schaffte es nicht mehr, die Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden zu überbrücken, bevor Hermine den Inhalt des Glases in einem großen Schluck hinunter gestürzt hatte.

Eine eisige Kälte machte sich in ihm breit, die Dosis war auf alle Fälle viel zu hoch für sie gewesen.

Hermine hatte die bittere Flüssigkeit kaum geschluckt, als sie auch schon der Schwindel ergriff. Sie hatte nicht mit einer so schlagartigen Wirkung gerechnet, doch bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, was der Grund dafür sein könnte, hatte sie der wirbelnde Schwindel in ihrem Kopf längst ergriffen und riß sie mit sich hinfort.

Severus konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, als ihre Beine einknickten und so verhindern, daß sie auf dem harten Kerkerboden aufschlug.  


Als Hermine Stunden später die Augen wieder öffnete, drehte sich noch immer alles in ihrem Kopf und sie fühlte das Bedürfnis, sich in nächster Sekunde zu übergeben. Rasch schloß sie die Augen wieder und legte sich die Hand auf die Stirn. Ihre Hand war ungewöhnlich kühl.

„Das war äußerst dumm von Ihnen, Miss Granger." Weich und warm wie Samt drang Severus' Stimme an Hermines Ohr, die sich mit einem überraschten Ausruf im Bett aufrichten wollte, doch sie fiel sofort in das große, weiche Kissen zurück, die Übelkeit wurde stärker.

Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war und öffnete die Augen ein wenig. Severus saß neben dem Bett, in dem sie lag, in einem großen schwarzen Sessel, ein Buch auf den übereinander geschlagenen Beinen und sah sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln an. Er hatte seinen Umhang abgelegt und auch seine sonst streng zugeknöpfte schwarze viktorianische Robe hing über der Armlehne des Sessels. Noch nie hatte sie ihn nur in seinen schwarzen Hosen und dem weißen Hemd, mit den weiten Ärmeln gesehen. Er wirkte fast menschlich und nicht mehr wie der strenge, eiskalte Professor, der er sonst war.

„Wo bin ich?" fragte sie so leise, daß man sie kaum verstehen konnte. Sie hörte, wie Severus aufstand und zu ihr herüberkam. Wieder wollte sie erschrocken auffahren, als sie seine Hand auf ihrer fühlte, doch er drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zurück in die Kissen und löste ihre Hand von ihrer Stirn. Dann legte er ihr ein kaltes, feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn.

„Am richtigen Ort, Miss Granger. Im Bett eines Dummkopfes, genau da, wo Sie hingehören." Die Wärme in seiner Stimme war so ungewohnt, aber auch angenehm. Hermine fühlte, wie ihre Nervosität und Anspannung von ihr abfiel.

„Wie konnten Sie das nur tun?" zum ersten Mal hörte sie einen Vorwurf aus seiner Stimme heraus. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und sah ihn an. Severus stellte erstaunt fest, daß er zum ersten Mal sah, welche Farbe ihre Augen hatten, doch er war ihr auch noch nie so nah gekommen, wie in diesem Moment. Nähe zu Schülern und auch zu Kollegen gab es für ihn nicht. Niemals.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Gab sie ganz offen zu, ein verlegenes Leuchten in ihren braunen Augen. „Ich wußte nur, daß ich etwas tun mußte und dann... na ja, dann hab ich eben gedacht, ich trinke es selbst und sehe, wie Sie reagieren." Severus schüttelte den Kopf und blickten für einen Moment auf seine Schuhspitzen.

„Sie wissen alles über Absinth, aber merken nicht, daß Sie in Ihrer Hand ein Glas absolut puren, unverdünnten Absinth halten, Miss Granger. Sie wissen nicht, daß purer Absinth satt grün und klar ist, während der mit Wasser verdünnte eher die Farbe von Jade hat und milchig ist. Sie wissen nicht, daß eine ungeschulte Nase Laudanum nicht bemerkt, Sie trinken es einfach. – Das war die größte Dummheit, die Sie hätten begehen können und ich hoffe, daß Ihnen das zumindest jetzt klar ist." Seine Stimme klang unstet, er schien nicht zu wissen, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

„Wenn ich dadurch mein Ziel erreicht habe, dann war es der richtige Weg." Antwortete sie und ein leichtes Lächeln war auf ihren Lippen zu sehen. Severus' Blick schoß nach oben und fixierte die junge Frau in seinem Bett. Sie hatte noch immer einige Schwierigkeiten, ihren Blick ruhig zu halten, noch immer hatte der Schwindel sie fest im Griff, aber sie hielt seinen Blick so gut sie konnte.

„Sie sind einfach unglaublich!" murmelte Severus mit einem Kopfschütteln und ging zu seinem Sessel zurück. „Sie sollten noch etwas schlafen, dann haben Sie das schlimmste bald hinter sich." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Nein. Ich möchte, daß Sie jetzt mit mir reden. Keine Ausflüchte mehr, Severus." Severus' Blick wurde hart und er schlug das Buch wieder auf, um weiterzulesen.

„Ich habe Ihnen nichts zu sagen, Miss Granger." Da war sie wieder. Die alte Härte, das gleiche Eis wie sonst. Der Samt war wieder aus der Stimme verschwunden. Hermine seufzte resigniert.

„Das ist nicht wahr und das wissen Sie auch. – Wenn es nichts gäbe, worüber Sie dringend einmal mit jemandem sprechen müßten, dann würden Sie – ausgerechnet Sie – niemals diesen Weg eingeschlagen haben." Doch Severus schwieg. Natürlich wußte er, daß gerade er einen Zuhörer und Freund dringend nötig hatte. Aber er schaffte es ja noch nicht einmal, Dumbledore diese ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, wie sollte er also ausgerechnet Hermine einweihen können? Sie war sogar mit die letzte, die davon erfahren durfte – jetzt wo Harry zurückkam.

Severus hörte, wie hinter ihm etwas mit einem dumpfen Plop auf dem Boden aufkam. Er lächelte und wenige Sekunden später stieß eine kleine Katze ihren Kopf gegen seine Hand, die er neben der Sessellehne herunterhängen ließ. Sanft kraulte er den Kopf des Tieres, doch es verharrte nur kurz bei ihm und wanderte dann hinüber zum Bett. Severus hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

Die kleine Katze sprang auf das Bett und näherte sich vorsichtig Schritt für Schritt dem Gesicht Hermines. Sie hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und den Besucher noch nicht bemerkt. Einen Moment zögerte die Katze noch, dann stupste sie sanft mit der Nase gegen Hermines Wange, die überrascht die Augen wieder öffnete und in das silbergraue Gesicht der Katze blickte. Hermine drehte leicht den Kopf, um das Tier genauer sehen zu können.

Eigentlich war die Katze schwarz, nur die Pfoten waren silbergrau und auch das Gesicht hatte eine silbergraue Farbe. Es sah aus wie eine Maske. Hermine kannte diese Zeichnung von einigen Katzenrassen, aber sie hatte es noch nie in dieser Farbkombination gesehen. Ihre Augen waren so grün wie die Harrys.

Vorsichtig hob Hermine ihren Arm und streichelte die Katze, die sofort zu schnurren begann. Hermine lächelte. Es war ein sehr feines Schnurren, wenn sie an das Gebrumme ihres eigenen Katers dachte. Aber Krummbein war gegen diese filigrane Katze auch ein wahrer Koloß. 

„Ich wußte nicht, daß Sie eine Katze haben, Severus." Sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, während die kleine Katze sich behaglich neben ihr zusammen rollte. Severus schien noch immer etwas perplex zu sein.

„Das weiß niemand." Antwortete er und Hermine stellte überrascht fest, daß seine Stimme wieder so warm und weich wie vor einigen Minuten war.

„Janus ist eigentlich ein sehr mißtrauisches Tier und zeigt sich nicht, wenn jemand hier unten ist."

„Eigenschaften, die er von seinem Herrn haben muß." Severus lächelte bitter.

„Er war schon so, als ich ihn fand." Hermine strich weiter liebevoll über das weiche Fell.

„Ein Fundkind also. – Wenn Sie mir schon nichts über sich erzählen wollen, dann erzählen Sie mir doch, was Sie über ihn wissen." Hermine hatte das Gefühl, daß Severus sich ein wenig verändert hatte, nachdem sein Kater sich entschlossen hatte, sich Hermine zu zeigen. Nicht nur seine Stimme war wieder angenehm und freundlich, sie sah auch zum ersten Mal wahre Regungen auf seinem Gesicht. Er hatte seine Maske abgelegt, wenn auch vermutlich nicht bewußt.

Und außerdem war es auch für Hermine nichts neues, daß man an viele Leute über ihr Tier leichter heran kam. Severus war zwar jetzt nicht unbedingt wie die meisten Menschen, aber vielleicht traf ja wenigstens das auch auf ihn zu.

„Wenn es Sie glücklich macht. – Ich habe Janus in dem Winter nach Ihrem Schulabschluß gefunden. In London in der Nocturnegasse." Hermine widerstand dem Drang, ihn zu unterbrechen und zu fragen, was er da gewollt hatte. Schließlich traf man gelegentlich auch Hagrid dort an. Manchmal mußte man eben in diese düstere Gasse, um etwas Besonderes zu besorgen.

„Er lag angebunden vor einem der Geschäfte, ein wirklich klägliches Bündel, bereits mehr tot als noch lebendig. – Ich kann nicht sagen warum, aber der kleine Kerl tat mir sehr leid, also bin ich in das Geschäft und habe den Ladenbesitzer nach der Katze vor der Tür befragt. Er erzählte mir, daß er die ‚kleine Mißgeburt' von seiner Kundschaft fernhalten müsse, darum sei sie draußen in der Kälte angebunden." Als das Wort Mißgeburt fiel, sah Hermine Janus überrascht an.

„Ich fragte, was das Problem mit der Katze sei und er erzählte mir von Experimenten, die sein Sohn durchgeführt hatte. Eines davon war Janus. Janus ist – ja, es ist schwer zu beschreiben... Janus ist so eine Art Werkatze." Severus lächelte bei dem Wort und Hermines überraschtem Blick.

„Er verwandelt sich in den drei Tagen um Vollmond herum nachts in eine kleine Fledermaus. – Ich hatte leider keine Gelegenheit, den Sohn des Ladenbesitzers danach zu fragen, was der Sinn der Erschaffung eines solchen Geschöpfes war, aber ich wußte, daß ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben etwas Gutes tun konnte. Also habe ich Janus gekauft und mit nach Hogwarts genommen.

Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis er Vertrauen zu mir gefaßt hat. Aber irgendwann hat er dann doch bemerkt, daß wir beide uns sehr ähnlich waren." Ein fast liebevoller Blick ruhte auf der kleine Katze, die neben Hermine eingeschlafen war und auch Hermine lächelte, als sie Severus ansah. Was sie die ganze Zeit über schon vermutet hatte, bestätigte sich ihr nun endlich. Severus Snape war genauso ein Mensch, wie die anderen Menschen auch. Er empfand Gefühle der Liebe und Zuneigung. Aber es hatte etwas in seinem Leben gegeben, daß ihn veranlaßt hatte, diese Gefühle zu verbannen und sich selbst den Anschein eines Unmenschen zu geben. Nichtsdestotrotz war noch alles da und mußte nur wieder ausgegraben und ans Licht gebracht werden.

„Janus ist nun fast vier Jahre bei mir und obwohl ich hin und wieder Besuch hier unten empfange, ist es noch nie vorgekommen, daß er sich freiwillig gezeigt hat, geschweige denn, daß er zu einem anderen Menschen als mir so viel Vertrauen hatte, sich ihm zu nähern und sich von ihm berühren zu lassen." Hermine hörte die Überraschung in seiner Stimme.

„Katzen spüren instinktiv, wenn man ihnen nichts böses will." Sagte sie leise und zog die Decke ein wenig weiter über ihre Schultern, ohne Janus in seinem Schlaf zu stören. „Das haben sie den Menschen voraus." Sie schloß die Augen und wenigen Minuten später war auch sie wieder eingeschlafen.

Severus blickte die beiden noch lange an. Konnte es wirklich sein, daß Janus ihm ein Zeichen geben wollte? Er hielt den Kater zweifellos für klug, aber war er wirklich so klug oder war er einfach nur ein Tier, wie er bisher immer gedacht hatte? Aber Hermine hatte recht. Die Instinkte eines Tieres waren besser als die Menschenkenntnis der meisten Menschen. Vielleicht auch besser als seine.  


Die Sonne stand an diesem Sonntagmorgen schon sehr hoch am Himmel, als Hermine wieder erwachte und sich immer noch in Severus' Bett wiederfand. Janus lag noch immer neben ihr und schlief. So vorsichtig wie möglich schlug Hermine die Decke zurück und stand auf.

Das Schwindelgefühl war verschwunden und auch die Übelkeit war nicht mehr zu spüren.

Severus war nicht mehr in seinem Schlafzimmer. Hermine zog ihre Schuhe an und griff nach ihrem dunkelblauen Umhang, der über dem Kopfteil des großen Himmelbettes hing. Sie versuchte, ihre wirren Locken zu ordnen und ging in Severus' Büro.

Der Zaubertrankmeister stand an seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt und hielt die Flasche mit dem Absinth in der Hand. Hermine hob skeptisch die Augenbraue, doch irgendwie glaubte sie nicht wirklich, daß er wieder davon getrunken hatte.

„Er hat noch nie gewirkt." Hermine hatte geglaubt, daß er sie nicht bemerkt hatte, doch sie wußte, daß er seine Worte an sie richtete.

„Ich habe ihm damals als Junge, als ich ihn das erste Mal trank, die Aufgabe gestellt, mich vergessen zu lassen. Aber er hat es nie geschafft. Ich habe nie vergessen, nicht eine Sekunde, bis zum heutigen Tag. Ich habe es immer wieder versucht, mußte es immer wieder versuchen. Manchmal über Monate nicht, manchmal ein ganzes Jahr nicht, aber irgendwann kam der Drang doch immer wieder zurück und ich mußte es versuchen." Er blickte auf und wenn Hermine nicht gewußt hätte, daß es Blödsinn war, hätte sie geglaubt, Tränen in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„Nehmen Sie ihn mit, Hermine." Er hielt ihr die Flasche entgegen und Hermine kam zögerlich zu ihm hinüber, nahm die Flasche entgegen.

„Severus, ich bin da, wenn Sie..." er schüttelte den Kopf und sah Hermine mit eindeutig traurigen Augen an.

„Ich weiß. – Aber Sie können nichts weiter für mich tun. Nehmen Sie das Zeug mit, damit helfen Sie mir schon sehr." Er lächelte und ein bitterer Zug lag um seinen Mund. „Sie haben mir schon so viel damit geholfen, daß Sie überhaupt Interesse an mir gezeigt haben. – Und jetzt gehen Sie besser, man wird Sie sicher schon vermissen." Hermine nickte, drückte die Flasche an sich und ging langsam auf die Tür seines Büros zu. 

Bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloß, warf sie noch einmal einen Blick auf den einsamen Mann am Schreibtisch und sie wußte, er hatte ihr gerade eine Seite von sich gezeigt, die noch nie jemand so gesehen hatte. Und er hatte es getan, weil er es wollte. Sie lächelte und zog die Tür ins Schloß.

----------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Okay, ich denke, die wird lang, aber ist ja nicht das erste Mal *g* Okay, zwei Sachen wollte ich jetzt zu diesem Kapitel noch erklären, weil da eventuell Fragen aufkommen könnten:

- Aidan zaubert in den Schulferien zu Hause. Sie ist schon 17 und damit volljährig. Ich hatte es nicht im Text erwähnt, darum sage ich es jetzt ;o)

- Heutiger Absinth ist selbstverständlich harmlos, wenn man mal davon absieht, daß er so hochprozentig ist. Bei Severus' Gemisch handelt es sich allerdings um das Originalgebräu nach einem sehr alten Rezept *lol* - Wenn dann richtig.

Gut, dann bitte ich nochmal um Entschuldigung, daß ich noch zwei OCs eingebaut hab. Ich hatte Aidan ganz vergessen, dabei ist sie zum Ende hin gar nicht so unwichtig wie in der ersten Hälfte der Geschichte *schäm* (Aislin tanzt ganz am Rand rum *g*)  
Darüber hinaus ist mir auch aufgefallen, daß mir die Geschichte bei weitem nicht mehr so gut gefällt wir in der Zeit, in der ich sie geschrieben hab. Ich werde in Zukunft wohl so weit wie möglich die Finger von OCs lassen, ich tendiere dazu, sie hinterher nicht mehr zu mögen *g*

Egal, vielleicht mögen ja ein paar von euch die ganzen Weiber ;o)

**Tinuviel: **Dazu sind Prologe schließlich da *fg*  
Ich hatte Fred und George gewählt, weil sie genial sind. Ich hatte mir die Sache so vorgestellt, daß Sev ein paar Leute braucht, die nicht nur ernst sind (wie Percy) oder absolut alles drauf haben (wie Hermine), sondern eben auch unheimlich kreativ sind und mehrdimensionaler denken als andere Leute. In das Muster haben eigentlich nur die Zwillinge gepaßt. Gut, daß er mit den zwei nicht glücklich ist, ist ja deutlich geworden oder? *hähä* (außerdem sagte ich doch, ich war nicht wirklich nett zu Sev, irgendwie muß man ihn ja quälen, wenn schon mit Tod und Verwüstung ^_^)  
Prolog, 14 Kapitel, Epilog, insgesammt knapp 200 Seiten. Und ja, die beiden werden ein Paar, das wird aber nur am Rand erzählt, weil ich nicht noch einen Erzählstrang aufnehmen wollte (ich hab so schon teilweise die Übersicht verloren *g*)  
Nochmal zu den Rosen. Also sie stehen natürlich nicht da, wo sie jeder begaffen kann. Das ist wohl in der Hektik unter gegangen, mit der ich das Ende vom Giftmischer geschrieben hab (mal wieder, die Revision ist dringend nötig). Die Rosen stehen ganz oben auf einem Regel, darum kann Harry auch nicht lesen, was auf dem Sockel steht. Und außer ihm wäre wohl auch keiner so dreist, mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf die Regale als auf Sev zu lenken, wenn er von ihm eine Strafpredigt kriegt *g*  
Ich hoffe mal, du hattest einen schönen Urlaub!!

**cat-68: **Was tut man nicht alles, um zu vergessen *g*. Sev mischt sich einen Cocktail und ich eß Schokolade und geh aus dem Leim *seufz*. Ich hätte wohl auch angefangen zu weinen, aber ich glaube, unsere Hermine nicht. Bevor die vor Severus anfängt zu weinen, geht die Welt unter und hinterher war sie zu beschäftigt ;o) Wissenschaftler halt.

**Leu de Nox: **Jaaa, auf den Sarkasmus war ich ganz stolz. Komischer Weise konnte ich den aber nicht beibehalten, obwohl ich selbst furchtbar sarkastisch bin. Ich glaub aber, hin und wieder blitzt er noch auf.  
Wenn Fred nicht gewesen wäre, wäre es bestimmt eine Hermine/Sev Story geworden. Aber eigentlich bin ich mit der platonischen Beziehung auch ganz glücklich oder?  
Das Ende? Das wird nett *hähä*

**DinoGirl: **Schön! Je mehr es euch gefällt umso mehr kann ich mich auch wieder mit dieser Geschichte anfreunden *g* Wie kommt es eigentlich, daß einem die eigenen Sachen mit einem Mal dann doch nicht mehr gefallen, obwohl man erst gedacht hat, daß es gar nicht so schlecht geworden ist? Seltsam...  
Wie schon zu Tinuviel: Fred und George sind schlicht und ergreifend genial. Nicht die besten Noten, aber die besten Einfälle. Buch 5 hat das ja auch bewiesen und ich bin froh, daß mein Riecher richtig war *g*  
Ach ja, die Kapitel bleiben übrigens so lang bzw. sind teilweise noch länger ;o)

**Kiki: **Meine allerliebste, süße Kiki, natürlich hast du auch eine Menge Talent. Ist doch gut, daß nicht jeder so schreiben kann, wie ich, das wär auf die Dauer voll langweilig, null Abwechslung *ggg* Ich mag deine Geschichten und ich denke, du bist sehr talentiert. So. ^_^

**Java: ***lol* Mir gefällt sie langsam immer weniger, dir immer besser... das nennt sich Schlagabtausch *g* Bei Cho sind wir uns wohl doch irgendwie ziemlich einig. Aber wie gesagt, erst am Ende. In Kapitel 7 gibt's nen Brief von ihr, mehr aber auch nicht ;o)

**little-lotte: **Wow, was ein Ding!! Mir sind ja fast die Augen rausgefallen *g*. Ich denke, du hast den neuen Zusatz über dem Kapitel bemerkt? Ich dachte, ich sag es mal, weil einige Teile deines Reviews sich auf HP5 bezogen haben. Ich konnte das Buch allerdings nicht mit einbeziehen, weil ich diese Geschichte im letzten Februar angefangen und am 19.06. beendet hab (gut getimet *g*)  
Im Nachhhinein betrachtet hast du demnach natürlich recht, das war definitiv keine der persönlicheren Begegnungen mit ihm, wenn man HP5 betrachtet, aber in meiner Timeline gibt es diese ganzen Occlumency-Stunden nicht. Eine Revision der Geschichte wäre wohl auch ziemlich aufwendig, darum lasse ich sie so, wie sie ist. Slightly Alternate Universe ;o)  
Was Harrys Kindheit bei den Dursleys angeht, wird Severus noch sehr genau erfahren, was seinem Kleinen da alles passiert ist, aber das wird eine eigene Story werden. In dieser Story wird nur darauf angespielt, daß er weiß, daß bei ihnen vieles sehr schlimm für Harry war (bin ich jetzt gemein? *dumdidum*). Mal gucken, vielleicht kommt das im Anschluß raus, je nachdem wie meine Zeit zum Schreiben aussieht.  
Die Sache mit Sesha geht ziemlich langsam voran, vor allem, weil Sev ja gar nicht will. Kiki hat mir zugestimmt, daß Sev eine totale Zicke ist, sogar wenn man über ihn schreibt. Er wehrt sich ständig *lol*  
Sev hat mit dem Absinth ja in seinem 3. Schuljahr zum ersten Mal Bekanntschaft geschlossen und seit Lilys Tod hat es dann immer mal wieder Situationen gegeben, in denen er zu Absinth und dann auch zum Laudanum gegriffen hat. Aber nichts, was schon in Richtung Abhängigkeit geht, keine Sorge.. einfach nur eine gelegentliche Flucht, die nie geklappt hat.  
Oh je, meine kitschigen Titel... Titel sind was ganz böses *g*. Im Prinzip bedeutet "Verzauberte Schlange" - Zeichen der Zeit nichts anderes als "Sesha Shantay". Sesha ist eine indische Schlange, die als Symbol für die Zeit gesehen wird, Shantay heißt verzaubert. Ich hab ziemlich lange nach einem Titel gesucht und irgendwann dachte ich mir dann, nimm den, der klingt so richtig schön "sappy"... ich übe noch, eines Tages kriege ich vernünftige Titel hin ;o)  
Mach nur, ich liebe diese langen Reviews und freu mich wie ein Keks drüber ;o)  
Deine Bilanz zum Giftmischer macht mich so richtig, richtig stolz *strahl*. Es klingt nicht albern, sondern geht richtig schön runter wie Öl.

So, ich hoffe, ich hab nicht wieder die Hälfte vergessen... ach ja, wenn ich eine von euren Fragen übersehe, macht mich einfach nochmal drauf aufmerksam. Ich bin und bleibe ein Rabenhirn, das ist mein Schicksal ;o)

Ich glaub, das war aber auch (Gott sei Dank) jetzt alles, was ich zu sagen hab *hihi*

bis demnächst

**_SilentRose_**


	4. Sesha Shantay

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
** Kapitel 3:  
**  
Sesha Shantay  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**

Harry warf einen letzten Blick in die sonnendurchflutete Wohnung und zog dann die weiße Wohnungstür zu. Seine Hand griff in seine Hosentasche, zog einen Schlüsselbund heraus und steckte den richtigen Schlüssel in das Schloß. Zweimal klickte es, dann verschwand der Schlüsselbund wieder in seiner Tasche.

Wieder ein Kapitel, das abgeschlossen wurde. Wieder einmal verließ er einen Ort, den er Zuhause genannt hatte, der dies aber nie gewesen war, um in sein einzig wahres Zuhause zurück zu kehren. Hogwarts, der einzige Ort, an dem er sich jemals gewollt und geliebt gefühlt hatte. Und doch, diese Rückkehr hatte einen Beigeschmack, den Harry nicht mochte. So schön es war, in dieses Schloß mit all den alten Freunden, die dort versammelt waren, zurückzukehren, es war doch nicht richtig so. Er war kein Schüler mehr, er war kein Lehrer, er hatte dort nichts zu suchen.

Es war schwer für ihn, diesen Gedanken abzuschütteln und sich einzureden, daß Dumbledore ihn wirklich brauchte. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß diese Aussage des Direktors etwas anderes war, als eine Ausrede, um ihn zurück in den Schutz des Schlosses zu holen. Warum sollte Dumbledore ihn brauchen? Harry Potter war nicht mehr der Mythos von damals.

Hatten nicht alle damals erwartet, daß es nur ein kurzes Gastspiel sein würde, daß Voldemort geben würde? Hatten nicht alle geglaubt, daß Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebte, spätestens nach seinem Schulabschluß einen Weg finden würde, den schwärzesten Zauberer aller Zeiten wieder zurück in die Hölle zu schicken? Er hatte diese Erwartungen nicht erfüllt. Versucht, ja, aber nie erfüllt.

Die Sonne strahlte ihm hell und klar ins Gesicht, als er die Tür des Wohnhauses öffnete und mit seinem Koffer ins Freie trat. Schon von weitem sah er die lange schwarze Limousine, die sich ihren Weg durch die überfüllten Straßen Londons bahnte und dabei auf wundersame Weise immer das erste Auto an der Ampel war oder durch jede noch so schmale Lücke gleiten konnte, als wäre sie nichts weiter als eine kleine Schlange.

Harry lächelte. Seine letzte Fahrt in einer solchen Limousine war unbeschwerter gewesen. Auch damals hatte die Gefahr scheinbar über ihm geschwebt, aber trotzdem, es war leichter gewesen. Er hatte die Gefahr damals einfach nicht ernst genommen. Im Gegensatz zu jetzt, wo sein Mut und sein großspuriges Gehabe nichts weiter waren, als eine Fassade, die er aufrecht erhalten mußte, ganz allein um seiner selbst Willen.

Der schwarze Wagen glitt beinahe lautlos über die Straße hinweg und kam genau neben Harry zum Stehen. Ein uniformierter Zauberer des Ministeriums entstieg dem riesigen Gefährt, verbeugte sich leicht vor Harry und nahm ihm dann seinen Koffer ab. Ein zweiter Mann öffnete nun die Beifahrertür und wies Harry an, in den Fond zu steigen.

Harry zog den Kopf ein, als er auf den Rücksitz des Wagens kletterte. In dem Auto selbst war es dunkel, die Vorhänge an den Seitenfenstern waren zugezogen und auch die Heckscheibe war verdunkelt. Trotzdem stutzte Harry, als er aufblickte. Er war nicht allein im Wagen. Auf der Sitzbank ihm gegenüber saß ein junges Mädchen, doch mehr konnte er über sie nicht sagen, zu gut war sie in der Dunkelheit gegen seinen Blick abgeschirmt.

Der Wagen setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und Harry lehnte sich in dem bequemen Sitz zurück. Vorsichtig schob er einen der Vorhänge zur Seite, um ein wenig Licht in den Wagen zu lassen, ohne seine Mitreisende zu wecken.

Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen sanft durch die getönten Scheiben des Wagens und nun konnte Harry auch sehen, wer mit ihm in dem Auto saß. Der Atmen stockte ihm.

Daß es eine Frau gewesen war, hatte er ja schon bemerkt, als er eingestiegen war, aber daß sie so atemberaubend schön war, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, lehnte Harry sich in den Sitz zurück und blickte sein Gegenüber eindringlich an. Sie war noch sehr jung, er schätzte sie etwa auf sein Alter und ihrem Äußeren nach kam sich mit Sicherheit nicht aus England. Vielleicht hier geboren, aber doch sicherlich mit östlichen Vorfahren, denn ihre Haut hatte einen bronzefarbenen Ton und ihre langen leicht gewellten Haare waren pechschwarz und dick. Ihre Kleidung war indisch, das erkannte Harry sofort, und es paßte zu ihrem restlichen Äußeren.

Was tat sie wohl hier? Er wußte, daß dieses Auto ihn direkt nach Hogwarts bringen würde, ohne jeden weiteren Halt, was dann wohl hieß, daß auch sie nach Hogwarts fuhr.

Gerne hätte Harry sie geweckt, alleine schon, um seine Neugierde zu befriedigen, doch er tat es nicht. Sie hatte sicherlich eine lange Reise hinter sich und war sicher nicht erfreut, wenn irgendein dahergelaufener Junge kam und ihren Schlaf störte.  
Er griff in seine die Sporttasche neben ihm auf den Sitz und zog ein Buch mit dem Titel _ Die neuesten Schutzzauber und Gegenflüche_ heraus.  


  
Die Sonne stand fast schon wieder tief am Himmel, der Nachmittag war weit fortgeschritten und vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, hatte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit endgültig von seinem Buch abgewandt. Mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der kaum zu beschreiben war, blickte er aus dem Fenster und saugte den Anblick der wilden, rauhen Landschaft in sich auf.

Sie waren dem Schloß nah, er fühlte und wußte es auch, denn die Landschaft, so wild sie war, kam ihm so bekannt vor, als hätte er nie etwas anderes gesehen.

Die Frau schlief noch immer, doch Harry fiel auf, daß sie sich in den letzten Minuten immer häufiger bewegte. Sie würde sicher bald aufwachen. Während der letzten Stunden hatte er noch so manche Minute damit verbracht, sie genau anzusehen und jedesmal kam er zu dem Schluß, daß sie noch schöner war, als er bis dahin gedacht hatte.

Harry grinste. Er kannte das Gefühl, er hatte es in den letzten Jahren oft gefühlt und es hatte Cho regelmäßig in den Wahnsinn getrieben, wenn sie bemerkt hatte, daß es mal wieder passiert war. – Es war ihr nie gefährlich geworden, nicht mehr als ein kurzes Kribbeln, das Aufflammen von Schmetterlingen im Bauch – aber Cho war eine Frau und Frauen drehten in solchen Sachen ja gerne mal durch.

Harry wußte, daß er es sich zu einfach machte und er wußte auch, wie schwer ihre Beziehung für Cho manchmal gewesen sein mußte. Und trotzdem... Er senkte traurig den Blick und biß sich auf die Unterlippe, um ihr Zittern zu unterbinden. Trotzdem waren sie doch glücklich gewesen! Das konnte doch nicht alles nur eine Lüge gewesen sein.

Er begriff noch immer nicht, wie Cho einfach so hatte fortgehen können. Eine Drohung, eine Bedingung und weg war sie. Einfach so. – Er sah noch immer nicht, daß er seiner Partnerin einfach zu viel abverlangt hatte, er hatte ihre Zeichen nicht gelesen und als sie endlich gesagt hatte, was sie wollte, war es schon zu spät gewesen, ihn noch zum Einlenken zu bewegen.

Er sah die junge Frau an, die im Schlaf den Kopf auf die andere Seite drehte. Der Wagen holperte ein wenig und eine Strähne welliges Haar rutschte ihr ins Gesicht.

Was hatte es denn noch für einen Sinn, über die vergossene Milch zu trauern? Cho hatte gehen wollen, sie war gegangen. Harry konnte mit Verlust leben. Er hatte es schon zu oft erlebt, erwartete eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr, daß das Schöne lange blieb, wenn er es sich auch immerzu wünschte, mit jeder neuen Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot.

Warum sollte er es also nicht machen wie immer? Aufstehen, weitergehen und warten, bis die Wunden heilten, die nächste Chance sich bot.

Nicht eine Sekunde verschwendete er daran, Cho einfach noch einmal zu bitten, sich um sie zu bemühen und für sein Glück, seine Familie zu kämpfen. Wenn der großartige Harry Potter einen Fehler hatte, dann war es wohl der, daß er zu schnell aufgab, wenn es darum ging, für seine Familie zu kämpfen. Etwas, was ihm immerzu fremd gewesen war, was wohl auch der Grund dafür war, warum er ihren wahren Wert nicht kannte.

Wieder wand die junge Frau den Kopf und wachte schließlich auf. Ein wenig benommen blinzelte sie in den halb erleuchteten Fond des Wagens und schien erst einen Moment zu überlegen, wo sie gerade war. Ihre Augen blickten in seine Richtung und er konnte sehen, daß sie fast erschrocken aufblitzten. Sofort richtete sie sich in ihrem Sitz auf und nahm eine eher steife, verkrampfte Haltung an. 

Harry beschränkte sich auf ein Lächeln, von dem er wußte, daß es viele Frauen bereits beeindruckt hatte, doch sie schien es nicht zu sein. Sie sah ihn immer noch aus ihren großen schwarz-braunen Augen an als sei er ein böser Wolf und kein junger Mann, der lässig zurückgelehnt und freundlich lächelnd ihr gegenüber saß.

„Hallo! Ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen." Begrüßte er sie und intensivierte sein Lächeln noch ein wenig. Er wußte, Prince Charming war da, sie mußte ihn einfach nur bemerken.

„Ja...ja, danke." Gab sie ein wenig stotternd zurück und senkte den bis dahin starr auf ihn gerichteten Blick auf ihre gefalteten Hände in ihrem Schoß. Harrys rechte Augenbraue schoß Richtung Haaransatz. Entweder sie war so schüchtern wie noch keine andere Frau, der er bisher begegnet war oder sie war ein knallharter Brocken. 

„Mein Name ist Harry." Er strahlte sie weiterhin an und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Harry Potter." Ihr Blick schoß nach oben, zurück auf sein Gesicht und Harry unterdrückte nur knapp ein genervtes Stöhnen. Jetzt würde sie ihn bewundern und anhimmeln, obwohl sie ihn bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch für Gott weiß was gehalten hatte. Und alles nur wegen eines Namens.

Sie fixierte ihn mit ihrem forschenden Blick und nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wanderte er hinauf zu seiner Stirn, bevor er zu seinen Augen zurückkehrte. Seine ausgestreckte Hand ignorierte sie.

„Das ist eine echte Überraschung." War alles, was sie sagte, und auch wenn Harry es niemals zugegeben hätte, er war überrascht. Er hatte mehr erwartet und wenn es nur die üblichen aufgeregten Fragen waren. Beide schwiegen einige Sekunden, die sie nutzte, um ihren Blick aus dem Fenster des Wagens auf die Landschaft zu richten. Harry räusperte sich, doch sie sah ihn nicht wieder an.

„Und Sie?" fragte er schließlich. „Wie heißen Sie?"

„Sesha Shantay." Kam ihre leise Antwort. Sie legte eine kleine Hand auf die kühle Autoscheibe. Rund um ihre Finger beschlug das Glas ein wenig.

„Ein sehr schöner Name. – Sesha." Sesha konnte im Glas der Scheibe sehen, daß ihr Gegenüber sie immer noch anlächelte, doch sie hatte kein Interesse daran, dieses Lächeln zu erwidern, geschweige denn mit ihm zu reden. Er wiederum schein allerdings kein Interesse daran zu haben, seine Versuche aufzugeben.

„Bohne?" fragte er wie nebenbei. Sesha sah ihn verwirrt an und bemerkte die kleine Pappschachtel in seiner Hand, die er ihr hinhielt. 

„Was... was ist das?" Harry hob überrascht die Brauen, doch sein Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter.

„Das sind Bertie Botts Bohnen in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen." Erklärte er und beugte sich ein wenig zu Sesha hinüber als hätte er ihr etwas Geheimes zu sagen. „Und das heißt in wirklich jeder. Sie sollten sie probieren, aber vorsichtig testen, wonach es schmeckt." Er zwinkerte, doch Sesha sah ihn nach wie vor nicht freundlicher oder gar weniger mißtrauisch an.

Harry zeigte es ihr zwar nicht, aber innerlich schluckte er und seufzte. Definitiv ein harter Brocken, so viel stand schon fest. Sein Lächeln wurde wieder etwas breiter. Was machte das schon? Er liebte doch Herausforderungen.  


  
Sesha war sich bewußt, daß es nicht nett von ihr war, Harry zappeln zu lassen und trotzdem ging sie auf seine fortlaufenden Versuche, sie doch noch irgendwie in eine Konversation zu verwickeln, nicht ein, ließ ihn sich abmühen ohne dabei auch nur den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens zu fühlen. Nicht, daß sie den jungen Mann nicht irgendwie sympathisch fand, aber wenn er nicht selbst bemerkte und einsah, daß sie kein Interesse daran hatte, mit ihm zu reden, dann war das ganz klar sein Problem.

So verbrachte sie den Rest der Fahrt damit, aus dem Fenster zu blicken und die englische Landschaft in sich aufzunehmen, während Harrys Gerede für sie immer mehr zum Hintergrundrauschen wurde.

Der Himmel färbte sich schon in den ersten Ansätzen orangerot, als der Wagen schließlich ein großes Eisentor passierte und einen gewundenen Pfad nahm, an dessen Ende Hogwarts, die berühmte Schule für Hexerei und Zauberer, in den Himmel ragte.

Einige Minuten zuvor hatte Harry endlich resigniert, ein wenig enttäuscht zwar, aber dieses Gefühl war längst der Aufregung gewichen, die seine nahende Ankunft in seinem bisher einzig wahren Zuhause in ihm verursachte. Als sie die nächste Biegung nahmen, konnte er das Schloß zum ersten mal seit Jahren wieder sehen und ihm stockte der Atem.

Mächtig und imposant, mit einer majestätischen Eleganz hob sich das große Gebäude fast schwarz vor dem herrlichen Sonnenuntergang ab. Harrys Augen leuchteten. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte er nur geschlagene vier Jahre ohne diesen herrlichen Anblick sein können, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal so etwas wie Heimweh zu empfinden?

Die Reifen des Wagens kamen mit einem Knirschen vor dem großen Eichenportal zum Stehen und als Harry erwartungsvoll hinaufblickte, um zu sehen, ob sie bereits erwartet wurden, verfinsterte sich seine Miene und seine Freude erstarb.

Drohend und geheimnisvoll wie der Tod in Person stand kein anderer als Severus Snape – und nur er – auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe zum Eingang des Schlosses und beobachtete die Ankunft des Ministeriumswagens mit einer mißbilligenden Miene. Wie immer ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und mit verschränkten Armen sah er Harry dabei zu, wie er aus dem Wagen ausstieg. Die beiden Männer fixierten sich einen Moment lang und Harry fühlte förmlich die klirrende Kälte zwischen ihnen beiden und fröstelte, obwohl der Sommerabend recht warm war.

Trotzig wandte er seinen Blick von seinem verhaßten ehemaligen Lehrer ab und ging hinüber zum Fahrer des Wagens, der damit beschäftigt war, das Gepäck der beiden Insassen aus dem Kofferraum zu laden.

Severus folgte seinem Sohn mit einem Blick, den Harry, hätte er ihn in diesem Moment gesehen, niemals hätte deuten können. Es war absolut kein Snape-Blick, nichts, was man von ihm kannte, am allerwenigsten Harry. Keine Kälte, keine Verachtung, ein Ausdruck von Schmerz und Sehnsucht.

Er riß seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem jungen Mann los, als die zweite Tür des Fonds geöffnet wurde und Sesha aus dem Wagen stieg. Hinterher konnte Severus selbst nicht mehr sagen, wie es in diesem Moment dazu gekommen war, aber als die junge Frau ausstieg, die er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur von einem Foto in ihrer Akte kannte, durchströmte ihn ein warmes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, das nicht neu für ihn war, das er aber schon vor langer Zeit vergessen hatte.

Es war genauso schnell wieder vorbei, wie es gekommen war. Und somit – beschloß er - hatte es für ihn keine Bedeutung.

„Mr. Potter, wie schön, daß Sie doch noch Ihren Weg zu uns gefunden haben." Durchschnitt Severus' Stimme plötzlich kalt und eisig den scheinbaren Frieden dieses lauen Sommerabends. Sesha sah, daß Harry kurz in der Bewegung inne hielt und für einen Moment die Augen schloß, um sich zu sammeln. Sie fühlte die Spannung zwischen den beiden Männern.

„Immer noch beleidigt, Snape?" seine Stimme klang bei weitem nicht so fest wie die des Lehrers, wofür Harry sich verfluchte. Warum nur brachte dieser Mann ihn mit nur wenigen Worten gleich wieder so aus dem Konzept? Wieso schaffte er es und viel wichtiger, wieso tat er es immer wieder?

Langsam, fast schon gelassen, kam Severus die wenigen Stufen hinunter und verbeugte sich knapp und fast schon hastig vor Sesha.

„Miss Shantay, es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie in Hogwarts willkommen zu heißen." Es klang mehr wie eine auswendig gelernte Phrase, die er nun herunterleierte wie ein gelangweilter Schüler im Unterricht, doch trotzdem lächelte Sesha und nickte ihm zu. Severus musterte sie einen kurzen Moment, um sich dann wieder auf Harry zu konzentrieren.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir jetzt folgen würden, Potter? Ich denke, der Fahrer wird auch so schon bis an das Ende seiner Tage überglücklich sein, daß er Sie einen Tag lang durch das halbe Land fahren durfte, Sie brauchen ihm sicher keine Privataudienz mehr geben." Harry kniff wütend die Lippen zusammen und stellte seinen Koffer neben dem Kofferraum ab. Der Ministeriumszauberer schien nicht so recht zu wissen, wie er die Verbalattacken des Professors auf seinen Schützling einschätzen sollte, doch er nickte Harry schließlich einfach zu.

„Ich werde das Gepäck abholen lassen, Mr. Potter. Sie brauchen sich keine Gedanken zu machen." Harry schenkte ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln und folgte dann Severus und Sesha, die bereits die wenigen Stufen zum Eichenportal wieder hinaufgestiegen waren.  


  
„Die Treppen hier in Hogwarts entwickeln ein wirklich außergewöhnliches Eigenleben, Miss Shantay. Sie wechseln gerne die Richtung und es gibt immer mal wieder Trickstufen, in die Sie nicht hineintreten dürfen," erklärte Severus der jungen Frau und sprang über eine der Trickstufen, auf die er gerade hingewiesen hatte hinweg. „aber das hört sich alles schwieriger an, als es ist. Sie werden sich sicher bald zurechtfinden und da Sie ohnehin die meiste Zeit im Kerker verbringen werden, werden Sie nicht unnötig oft mit den Trickstufen in Kontakt kommen." Sesha bemühte sich, ihm bei seinen Ausführungen über die Eigenwilligkeiten des Schlosses zuzuhören, doch es fiel ihr ein wenig schwer, wie sie zugeben mußte. Die ersten Eindrücke von Hogwarts stürmten mit einer solchen Gewalt auf sie herein, daß sie am liebsten wie ein Kind einfach losgerannt wäre, um so schnell wie möglich jeden noch so kleinen Winkel, jedes noch so unbedeutende Geheimnis dieser Mauern zu erkunden. Sie fühlte eine große Neugierde und enorme Spannung in sich.

Eine Energie, die sie lange vermißt hatte und die sich einfach großartig anfühlte.

„Dies ist der Eingang zum Büro des Direktors." Seshas Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zu Severus zurück, der sie ein wenig mißbilligend anblickte. Sie wurde rot. Er hatte wohl bemerkt, daß sie nicht wirklich die ganze Zeit aufgepaßt hatte.

„Das Paßwort ändert sich alle drei Wochen und ist abgesehen vom Direktor selbst auch Professor McGonagall und mir stets bekannt. Sollten Sie es irgendwann einmal benötigen, bin ich Ihr Ansprechpartner." Für einen kurzen Moment schweifte sein Blick hinüber zu Harry, den er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ignoriert hatte, um ihm deutlich zu machen, daß das für ihn ebenso galt wie für Sesha. Die grünen Augen des jungen Mannes funkelten ihn an.

„Brombeerbonbons." Das Wort kam kaum hörbar über Severus' Lippen, doch sofort kam Bewegung in die Wand und der geheime Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro öffnete sich. Ohne zu zögern ging Severus hindurch und stellte sich auf die Stufe der Wendeltreppe, die sich wie von Geisterhand nach oben wand. Sesha schluckte, tat es ihm dann aber gleich. Harry folgte als letzter.  


  
Hermine gähnte herzhaft, als sie kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit aus dem Kerker kam und in Richtung des Kaminzimmers ging. Sie hatte mal wieder die Zeit vergessen und das, obwohl heute Harry ankommen würde. So langsam, aber sicher schien Severus mit seiner Arbeitsmoral und Verbissenheit auf sie abzufärben, anders konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, wie sie es hatte schaffen können, ihren besten Freund über mehrere Stunden einfach zu vergessen.

Sie lächelte und rieb sich kurz über die Augen, um wieder eine klare Sicht zu bekommen. Harry würde es noch nicht bemerkt haben, er konnte noch nicht lange da sein und sie wußte, daß Dumbledore viel mit ihm zu bereden hatte.

So wunderte sie sich auch nicht weiter, als sie das Kaminzimmer betrat und außer den üblichen Kollegen noch niemand da war, kein Dumbledore, kein Harry und auch noch keine neue unbekannte Kollegin aus Indien. Hermine war sehr gespannt auf Sesha. Severus hatte die Akte von Dumbledore erhalten, aber er hatte einfach nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken wollen, welche Qualifikationen die junge Frau hatte und mit wem sie nun speziell zusammenarbeiten würde.

_ „Lassen Sie das ruhig meine Sorge sein, Miss Granger, und stecken Sie ihre übermäßig neugierige Nase nicht immer in vertrauliche Angelegenheiten!"_ Hermine erinnerte sich noch zu gut, wie sauer sie über diese Worte gewesen war. Gut, sie war neugierig, aber da war doch nichts schlimmes dran, sie war es schließlich aus Interesse und nicht, weil sie tratschen wollte oder etwas in der Art.

Doch irgendwie war sie sich sicher, daß Severus das durchaus wußte und einfach nur in einer sehr schlechten Stimmung gewesen war. Das war ja bei ihm nichts besonderes.

Fred blickte auf, als Hermine hereinkam und die Tür hinter sich schloß. Hermine bemerkte seinen Blick und lächelte. Er erwiderte das Lächeln, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann aber wieder seinem Zwillingsbruder zu.

Fred und George, sie waren brillant, aber sie hatten ständig irgendwelche Dummheiten in ihren brillanten Köpfen.

Mit einem sehr leisen, wohligen Seufzen, ließ Hermine sich in einen der großen weichen Sessel gleiten. Sie war so müde, daß sie es gar nicht abwarten konnte, bis es endlich Sonntag war. Ihr Sonntag, an dem sie endlich mal wieder frei hatte und ausschlafen konnte. Sie hatte sich viel für diesen freien Tag vorgenommen, doch irgendwie war sie sich jetzt schon sicher, daß sie fast nichts von dem wirklich schaffen würde, alleine schon, weil sie den halben Tag mit Sicherheit verschlafen würde, so müde und ausgelaugt, wie sie sich in der letzten Zeit fühlte.

Hermine schreckte auf, als sie plötzlich zwei warme Hände auf ihren Schultern fühlte, die ganz sanft und vorsichtig die angespannten Muskeln durchkneteten. Sie blickte auf und genau in die schelmisch blitzenden Augen von Fred. Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß dieser eine Weasley ihr in der letzten Zeit mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte als zuvor, aber vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch nur ein. Seit der Sache mit Ron und dem etwas unschönen Ende ihres beziehungsähnlichen Zustandes hatte sie sich darauf konzentriert, romantische Avancen jeglicher Art erst einmal zu ignorieren. 

Nicht, daß sie es Severus gleichtun und sich für immer in ihr Schneckenhaus zurückziehen wollte, sie war im Moment einfach nur nicht bereit, es gleich noch einmal zu versuchen. Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Warum dachte sie jetzt über solche Sachen nach? Dafür gab es doch gar keinen Anlaß. Sie und Fred waren Freunde und er war einfach nur nett. Daß sie mit ihm enger befreundet war als zum Beispiel mit George oder gar mit Percy, sagte doch überhaupt nichts aus.

„Auch ein Glas Wein?" fragte Fred und Hermine nickte lächelnd.

„Klar, warum nicht?" Fred strahlte zurück und goß für sich und Hermine ein Glas blutroten Wein ein. Hermine nahm ihr Glas mit einem gemurmelten Danke entgegen und blickte einen Moment gedankenverloren in die rote Flüssigkeit. Fast hätte sie nicht gehört, wie sich die Tür des Raumes öffnete, als Severus, Dumbledore, Harry und Sesha den Raum betraten.

„Harry!" rief sie und ihre rehbraunen Augen leuchteten wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr. Nachdem sie ihr Glas abgestellt hatte, sprang sie aus dem Sessel auf und im nächsten Moment taumelte Harry um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfend zurück, als Hermine in seine Arme flog. Harry lachte und schloß seine Arme um sie.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Hermine." Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürte Severus einen heftigen Stich im Herzen beim Anblick dieses herzlichen Wiedersehens. Obwohl er seine Gefühle unterdrückte, so gut er konnte, konnte er sich genau in diesem Moment seiner Eifersucht auf Hermine, die Harry so freundschaftlich und sorglos begrüßen konnte, einfach nicht erwehren. Ein kurzes, bitteres Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht.

_ „Sei nicht albern, Severus, du hast diesen Weg selbst gewählt."_ Er wandte sich von den beiden ab und sein Blick traf den Seshas, die scheinbar sehr überrascht über Hermine Gefühlsausbruch war. Irgendwie machte Sesha auf ihn den Eindruck, als könne sie gar nicht so recht begreifen, was sie da sah, aber Severus wischte den Gedanken fort. Wahrscheinlich war sie wirklich nur überrascht und es ging ihn weder etwas an, noch interessierte es ihn sonderlich, ob seine neue Assistentin die Freundschaft der beiden als solche erkannte oder ein ähnliches emotionales Wrack war wie er selbst.

Wenn er das auch lebhaft bezweifelte.

Dumbledore lächelte und ließ Harry und Hermine einen Moment Zeit, bevor er sich schließlich doch räusperte und damit die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zog.

„Ja, sehr schön. Miss Granger hat mir die Worte fast schon aus dem Mund genommen." Er zwinkerte Hermine zu, die Harry losgelassen hatte und ein wenig rot wurde, während sie ihren Rock glatt strich.

„Wie ich es ja bereits angekündigt hatte, sind heute nun unsere beiden neuen Kollegen eingetroffen. Harry brauche ich euch ja nicht vorzustellen, aber ich möchte mir doch einen Moment erbitten, um Ihnen allen eine ganz besonders liebenswürdige Dame vorzustellen." Er streckte die Hand in Seshas Richtung aus und die junge Frau trat ein wenig schüchtern nach vorne, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Hermine sah, wie George seinem Bruder etwas zuflüsterte und ganz aufgeregt wirkte, während Fred nur dümmlich breit grinste. Und auch Percy erweckte den Anschein, nicht unangenehm überrascht zu sein, versuchte allerdings, die Begeisterung aus seinem Gesicht fernzuhalten, da Penny ihn böse anfunkelte. Hermine unterdrückte ein Kichern. Armer Percy, manchmal konnte er einem Leid tun. Penny war schlimmer als Hagrids dreiköpfiger Hund, wenn es darum ging, ihn zu bewachen.

„Dies ist Miss Sesha Shantay. Sie wird die Stelle von Professor Trelawny übernehmen und im kommenden Schuljahr Wahrsagen unterrichten. Neben diesen Pflichten wird sie im Labor tätig sein." Severus Augen funkelten verächtlich, doch Hermine konnte nicht sagen, ob es damit zusammen hing, daß Sesha Wahrsagen unterrichten würde oder mit der Zusammenarbeit mit ihm.

„Sesha, ich werde Ihnen jetzt die liebenswerten Hexen und Zauberer vorstellen, die mit Ihnen zusammen dem Forschungsteam angehören." Je weiter Dumbledore mit seiner Vorstellung fortschritt, um so kindlicher wirkte seine Freude, mit der er es tat. Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht länger verkneifen. Wenn sie doch nur auch immer so jung und vergnügt bleiben würde wie der alte Direktor. Keine Gefahr und keine Sorge auf dieser Welt hatte es bisher geschafft, diese Eigenschaften an ihm länger als für wenige Minuten zu verdrängen.

Die Zwillinge sprangen auf.

„Das sind Fred und George Weasley. Die beiden haben ständig Unsinn im Kopf, seien Sie also vorsichtig mit allem, was diese Lausbuben Ihnen anbieten." George verzog empört das Gesicht.

„Direktor! Das ist doch alles Schnee von gestern! Wir sind doch längst erwachsen und tun so etwas nicht mehr!" Dumbledore grinste und Hermine konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten loszuprusten. Selbst Fred mußte die Luft anhalten und lief verdächtig rot an.

„Sicher, Mr. Weasley, ich wollte gar nichts anderes mit meiner Empfehlung ausdrücken." Wieder zwinkerte er und Sesha, die sich immer noch recht unsicher in dieser neuen Umgebung fühlte, spürte, daß ihr ein wenig leichter ums Herz wurde. Scheinbar war sie hier in eine Gruppe sehr netter, freundschaftlich miteinander umgehender Zauberer hineingeraten. Einige ihrer Ängste und Sorgen lösten sich langsam in Luft auf.

„Das ist Percy Weasley." Percy stand auf und reichte Sesha die Hand, achtete aber darauf, ihre Hand nicht zu lange zu halten und einen Hieb von Penny zu riskieren, die ihn und Sesha immer noch mißtrauisch beäugte. Sesha lächelte ihn ebenso freundlich an, wie seine beiden Brüder. Sie hatte gleich gedacht, daß die drei Männer sich ähnlich waren. Nachdem sie Percys Hand losgelassen hatten, kehrten sie zurück zu Harry und Hermine.

„Und diese überschwengliche junge Dame hier ist Hermine Granger, eine der brillantesten Schülerinnen, die diese Schule in den letzten zwanzig Jahren ausgebildet hat." Hermine lief rot an wie eine Tomate, als sie Sesha die Hand reichte. Sesha erwiderte das Lächeln. Sie fand Hermine sympathisch, was aber auch daran liegen konnte, daß sie scheinbar die einzige Frau war, mit der sie in Zukunft zusammenarbeiten würde.

Severus hatte bis zu diesem Moment so getan, als wäre er an der Szene völlig unbeteiligt, doch als Dumbledore nun mit der jungen Frau auf ihn zuschritt, mußte er wohl oder übel wenigstens ein wenig interessiert tun, wenn er es auch weiß Gott nicht war.

„Und das ist unser Meister der Zaubertränke, ein wahres Genie auf seinem Gebiet. Severus Snape." Sesha reichte ihm die Hand, ihre dunklen Augen leuchteten erfreut. Nur zögerlich ergriff Severus die ihm gebotene Hand, auf seinem Gesicht regte sich keine Miene.

„Es ist mir eine sehr große Ehre, mit Ihnen zusammenarbeiten zu dürfen. Ich habe schon so viel von dem berühmten Meister der Zaubertränke aus Hogwarts gehört." Obwohl er sie schon am Auto in Empfang genommen hatte, war es das erste Mal, daß er sie sprechen hörte. Ihre Stimme war sehr warm und weich, mit einem ganz leichten indischen Akzent, der aber kaum zu hören war.

Statt einer Antwort nickte er bloß. Er wußte nicht, was die ganze Sache hier überhaupt sollte. Sesha wußte längst, wer er war, diese Vorstellung war albern.

Sesha schluckte, als er ihre Hand wieder losließ. Irgendwie hatte sie sich diesen Mann immer anders vorgestellt. Nicht so kalt und abweisend, irgendwie freundlicher... aber dann wiederum hatte man sie ja auch eigentlich schon davor gewarnt, daß Severus Snape jemand war, den man nur schwerlich genießen konnte. Sie hatte diese Warnungen nicht so ernst genommen, aber jetzt war ihr klar, daß sie wirklich so gemeint gewesen waren.

Dumbledore beendete den peinlichen Moment, indem er sie nun den anderen Anwesenden im Raum vorstellte.

Severus fing Harrys Blick auf und schenkte dem jungen Mann, dessen grüne Augen ihn wieder einmal böse anfunkelten, ein Lächeln aus Eis.  


  
„Und Percy, ist die Ehe immer noch das, was du dir für dein Leben erträumt hast?" fragte Harry und lachte, als er sah, daß Penny ihren Mann drohend ansah, damit er bloß nichts Falsches sagte. Percy duckte sich unwillkürlich und lächelte.

„Klar, es ist das Paradies auf Erden." Grinste er und jaulte im nächsten Moment auf, als Penny ihm ihre Faust in die Schulter rammte. Severus saß wie immer abseits von den anderen und tat als würde er lesen. Für gewöhnlich war das auch so, aber heute war es ihm nicht möglich, sich lange genug auf die einzelnen Buchstaben zu konzentrieren, daß daraus Wörter und ganze Sätze wurden. Immer wieder hob er unauffällig den Blick, um Harry für eine kurze Weile zu beobachten. Wie ähnlich er doch seiner Mutter war und das, obwohl Lily ihm so viel äußerliche Ähnlichkeit mit James mitgegeben hatte, daß man gar nicht hätte sagen können, daß Lily Evans seine Mutter war, hätte man es nicht ohnehin gewußt.

Und doch. Seine ganze Art, sein Verhalten gegenüber seinen Freunden, wie er sich über jede Kleinigkeit freute. Das war Lily, nicht James.

Severus bemerkte nicht, daß er seinerseits beobachtet wurde. Obwohl sich die beiden Weasleys ausgesprochen aufmerksam um sie kümmerten, konnte Sesha es doch nicht lassen, immer wieder zu Severus hinüber zu sehen. Sie wollte so viel lieber mit ihm reden, statt mit den Jungs, doch sie traute sich nicht so recht, ihn anzusprechen. Fred folgte ihrem Blick und lächelte.

„Was ist so faszinierend am alten Giftmischer?" fragte er frei heraus und zog damit Seshas empörten Blick auf sich. Er konnte deutlich in ihren Augen sehen, wie geschockt sie über diesen Kommentar war und irgendwie tat es Fred sofort leid, daß er es gesagt hatte.

„Wie können Sie so über ihn reden?" fragte sie halb entsetzt, halb wütend. George lächelte sie an und legte seinem Bruder, der etwas perplex schien, die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Alle nennen ihn so, da ist nichts Schlimmes dabei." Sesha schien ihm das nicht abzunehmen, aber schließlich hörte sie auf, Fred böse anzustarren. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Severus.

„Warum sitzt er da hinten allein und redet mit niemandem?" George hob die Schultern.

„Weil er nicht gerne mit anderen Menschen zusammen ist. Es ist ein Wunder, daß er heute überhaupt hier ist." Sesha legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Ja, Severus wirkte wirklich wie ein verschlossener, zurückgezogener Mensch. Sesha hatte schon viele solcher Menschen gesehen. Ihr eigener Vater war so gewesen. Aber das hieß ja nicht, daß man mit so jemandem nicht trotzdem reden konnte. Entschlossen stand sie auf und ging zu Severus hinüber. Fred und George tauschten überraschte Blicke, doch bevor sie Sesha aufhalten konnten, hatte sie Severus bereits erreicht und sich in den Sessel neben ihn gesetzt.

Severus schenkte ihr keinerlei Beachtung, doch jetzt wo Sesha endlich einmal Mut gefaßt hatte, wollte sie es auch durchziehen.

„Wollen Sie nicht vielleicht ein wenig zu uns hinüber kommen?" fragte sie ihn und lächelte so warm und herzlich, wie es ihr in der plötzlichen Nervosität, die sie in seiner Nähe empfand, aufbringen konnte. Severus Snape war zweifellos furchteinflößend, ob er nun etwas tat oder einfach nur dasaß und las.

„Nein." Kam seine schlichte Antwort zurück. Sesha schluckte und atmete tief durch. Ein einfaches nein, absolut emotionslos ausgesprochen und sofort hatte sie ihr Mut verlassen.

„Wie schade," setzte sie erneut an. „Ich hätte mich sehr gerne ein wenig mit Ihnen..."

„Danke, ich verzichte." Unterbrach Severus sie sanft aber bestimmt und blickte sie mit seinen kalten schwarzen Augen an. Sesha zog die Stirn kraus.

„Sir, hab ich vielleicht etwas getan, was Sie verärgert hat?" Severus ließ das Buch sinken und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Sie sind auf dem besten Weg, Miss Shantay. Ich sagte bereits, daß mein Interesse an Konversation heute Abend eher gering ist. Ich wäre Ihnen also überaus dankbar, wenn Sie sich jetzt wieder zu Ihren Bewunderern begeben und mir mein bißchen Ruhe lassen würden, das ich noch habe. – Danke sehr." Sesha fröstelte beim eisigen Klang seiner Stimme und unwillkürlich legte sie ihre Arme um ihren Körper. Auf ihren nackten Armen unter dem dünnen Umhang bildete sich eine Gänsehaut.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte." Sagte sie mehr als kleinlaut und schlug die Augen nieder. „Ich... es tut mir leid... ich..." sie schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und sprang mehr oder weniger auf, um zu Fred und George zurück zu gehen. Unauffällig blickte Severus auf und sah ihr nach. Ein wenig tat es ihm schon leid, daß er so hart zu ihr gewesen war, aber er wollte nicht reden, weder mit ihr noch mit irgendwem sonst. Er wollte seine Ruhe, brüten, allein sein.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sein Buch, doch jetzt waren seine Gedanken bei Harry und Sesha und er verfluchte sich dafür, daß er nicht so gut darin war, sich nicht für andere zu interessieren, wie man immer von ihm dachte.  


  
Die meisten anderen waren schon gegangen. Severus war einer der letzten, der aufstand, um in seine Unterkunft zu gehen, um noch einige Stunden zu schlafen, bevor der neue Tag anbrach. Dumbledore lächelte seinen alten Freund an.

„Ach Severus, sei doch so gut und zeige Sesha den Weg zu ihren Räumen, ja? Ich wollte es eigentlich selbst tun, aber du weißt ja, die alten Knochen wollen dringend in ihr Bett." Severus lächelte ein kaltes, emotionsloses Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. Diese Sache war wohl das letzte, was er dem alten Zauberer abnahm. Sicher, er war alt, aber war bisher noch nie zu alt gewesen, wie ein Wirbelwind durch das Schloß zu fegen, wenn es sein mußte. Dennoch nickte er und deutete Sesha mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung an, ihm zu folgen.

Der jungen Frau war immer noch mulmig zumute und Severus fühlte das nur zu deutlich. Er war sie wohl wirklich zu hart angegangen. Die ersten Stockwerke des Schlosses erklommen sie, ohne ein Wort miteinander zu sprechen, doch schließlich hielt Sesha es nicht mehr aus und brach die eisige Stille, in die sie getaucht waren.

„Professor, sind Sie wütend, daß ich da bin?" Severus hielt einen Moment inne und sah sie an, dann setzte er seinen Weg unbeirrt fort.

„Nein, Miss Shantay." Sesha schluckte. Warum nur war er so verbohrt, wenn es ums Reden ging?

„Ich... nun, ich habe das Gefühl, daß Sie nicht besonders glücklich sind, daß ich da bin. Ich meine.. ja, Sie reden nicht mit mir und wenn sie mich ansehen..." wieder schlang sie ihre Arme um ihren Körper und fröstelte. Severus warf ihr einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu.

„Glauben Sie mir, das hat nichts mit Ihnen zu tun. Ihre Kollegen werden Ihnen nur zu gerne bestätigen, daß ich ganz einfach unfreundlich bin. – Sie sollten sich einen wärmeren Umhang zulegen, mit diesem Ding sind Sie hier nicht gut bedient." Er deutete auf ihren hauchdünnen dunkelblauen Umhang, der mehr Dekoration als Kleidungsstück zu sein schien. Einen Moment lang funkelte Sesha ihn an und er mußte zugeben, das Feuer, das er plötzlich sah, gefiel ihm. Vielleicht war die junge Frau doch kein so verschrecktes, schüchternes Kind, wie er bisher gedacht hatte.

„Niemand ist einfach nur so unfreundlich, Professor!" Severus lachte, doch es war ein freudloses, kaltes Lachen.

„Sie überschätzen sich, wenn Sie wirklich glauben, mein Verhalten würde in irgendeiner Weise von Ihnen beeinflußt, Miss Shantay. Davon sind Sie noch denkbar weit entfernt, auch wenn Ihnen das vielleicht nicht gefällt." Sesha biß sich auf die Lippe und schwieg. Sie wollte sich nicht streiten. Nicht ausgerechnet mit dem Mann, auf den sie sich am meisten gefreut hatte, seit man ihr den Job angeboten hatte. Egal ob dieser Mann sich gerade in diesem Moment als Ekel herausstellte oder nicht. – Außerdem wollte sie ja nur mit ihm zusammenarbeiten und wenn er nicht daran interessiert war, dies auf eine freundschaftliche Art und Weise zu tun, dann konnte er das ihretwegen gerne so haben.

„So, bitte sehr, wir sind da. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Miss Shantay und wenn Ihnen irgend etwas fehlt, dann zögern Sie bitte nicht, einen der Hauselfen zu beanspruchen." Mit einer knappen Verbeugung schritt er davon, sein schwarzer Umhang wischte nur wenige Millimeter über den Boden hinweg.

Sesha sah ihm nach und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, daß die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm nicht so toll und aufregend sein würde, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Und sie fragte sich bestimmt zum fünften Mal, seit sie den Zaubertränkemeister heute kennengelernt hatte, was sie eigentlich erwartet hatte, daß sie jetzt so enttäuscht war.  


  
Severus fuhr sich nervös durch das lange schwarze Haar, als er die vielen Treppen wieder hinunter stieg und schließlich den Kerker erreichte. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, daß dieser Tag für ihn gut verlaufen war und dabei hatte er nicht einmal eine einzige intensivere Begegnung mit Harry gehabt. Er seufzte. Und er wußte dieses Mal nicht einmal, für wie lange der Junge bleiben würde. Er konnte dieses Mal nicht die Tage rückwärts zählen mit dem erlösenden Gedanken vor Augen, daß er bald weg sein würde und er ihm nicht mehr länger ins Gesicht lügen mußte.

Er bog in den düsteren Gang ab an dessen Ende sein Klassenzimmer mit den angrenzenden Privaträumen lagen und verlangsamte seinen energischen Schritt, als er die Gestalt sah, die vor seiner Tür stand. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich ein wenig. Dafür war er definitiv nicht in der Stimmung.

„Miss Granger?" seine Stimme war leise und sie hörte die Müdigkeit, die in ihr mitschwang, aber auch die abweisende Kälte, die ihr andeutete, daß sie nicht willkommen war.

„Ich wollte nach Ihnen sehen." Severus hob die Augenbraue, mehr aus Reflex als bewußt und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Klassenraum. Hermine folgte ihm und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf? Gibt es einen bestimmten Anlaß." Hermine hob leicht die Schultern.

„Ich hatte gehofft, daß Sie es mir sagen würden. – Sie haben sehr nervös gewirkt, den ganzen Abend über. Hatte das was mit Harry zu tun?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Natürlich hatte es etwas mit Harry zu tun gehabt, aber Severus hatte nicht erwartet, daß Hermine in all ihrer Wiedersehensfreude überhaupt aufgefallen war, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Was denken Sie?" fragte er zurück und versuchte, ihrem fragenden Blick möglichst unauffällig auszuweichen.

„Ich denke, daß es vielleicht endlich an der Zeit ist, darüber zu reden." Severus blickte auf und funkelte sie zornig an.

„Miss Granger, daß ich Ihnen erlaubt habe, in mein Privatleben einzudringen und Dinge zu sehen und zu erfahren, die außer Ihnen keiner weiß, bedeutet noch lange nicht, daß ich wünsche, daß Sie Ihre Neugierde, die alles so weit gebracht hat, fortsetzen. Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Sie mich in Ruhe lassen würden, statt mich weiterhin mit ihren nervenden Fragen zu löchern."

Hermine fühlte, daß seine Worte sie gleichzeitig verletzten, aber auch bestärkten. Einerseits tat es weh, daß er ihre Hilfe, die sie ihm bot, weiterhin als Belästigung sah, nachdem sie gehofft hatte, er habe ihre guten Absichten erkannt, aber dennoch wußte sie, daß es nicht sinnlos oder vollkommen unwillkommen gewesen war, daß sie diese Hilfe geleistet hatte.

Er war kalt und bissig wie immer, aber er war nicht mehr so ungehalten und unbeherrscht wie noch vor wenigen Tagen. Vielleicht wußte er ihre Hilfe doch mehr zu schätzen, als er es sich eingestehen wollte. Hermine nickte.

„Gut, wie Sie es wünschen, Severus. – Aber Sie werden merken, daß es manchmal gar nicht so verkehrt ist, mit alten Gewohnheiten zu brechen." Sie lächelte. Severus wunderte sich, warum sie sich eigentlich immer noch so viel Mühe mit ihm gab. Warum überhaupt jemand versuchte, in sein Innerstes vorzudringen, anstatt ihn in seinem Winterschlaf verweilen zu lassen.

„Sie können etwas für mich tun, Hermine." Setzte er in einem freundlicheren Ton. Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie könnten mir die Arbeit abnehmen, Miss Shantay einzuarbeiten. Ich habe einfach keine Zeit dazu, aber wir können ihre Fähigkeiten auch nicht nutzen, wenn sie nicht weiß, was sie hier eigentlich tun soll. Würden Sie das für mich übernehmen?" Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß dies ein für Severus äußerst plumper Versuch war, Sesha schon in einem frühen Stadium los zu werden. Sie hatte gesehen, wie die junge Hexe versucht hatte, mit Severus zu reden, aber konnte sie schon bei diesem ersten Besuch Dinge losgetreten haben, die Severus veranlaßten, sie komplett abzublocken? 

Hermine wischte den Gedanken fort. Das war doch Blödsinn. Severus brauchte dazu keinen Anlaß, er blockte jeden sofort komplett ab. Sie sah schon Gespenster und davon reichlich.

„Ja sicher, kein Problem." Severus nickte und ein fast schon weicher Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. Ein Ausdruck tiefster Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung, wie Hermine feststellte.  


  
Und obwohl müde und erschöpft, schaffte Severus Snape es nicht, in dieser Nacht ruhig und friedlich einzuschlafen. Sobald er die Augen schloß, sah er grüne Augen und rotes Haar, das Gesicht einer Frau, das plötzlich verschwand, sich in Nichts auflöste und durch das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes ersetzt wurde. Der liebevolle Ausdruck der Frau wich dem haßerfüllten des Mannes.

Für Severus Snape würde es nie Frieden geben auf dieser Welt. Denn seine Seele war beladen mit Schuld und es gab einfach kein Zurück mehr. Da konnte auch eine Hermine Granger nicht helfen.  


  
Ein glockenhelles Lachen durchbrach die Stille im Kerker und ließ Severus sehr unsanft aus seiner Konzentration aufschrecken. Mit einem verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck sah er die beiden jungen Frauen an, die für diese Störung verantwortlich waren. 

Hermine kicherte unterdrückt, während Sesha so heftig von ihrem Lachen geschüttelt wurde, daß sie sich bereits den Bauch halten mußte. Severus schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und faßte sich an die glühende Stirn. Die beiden hatten Glück, daß sie gute Arbeit leisteten, sonst hätte er sie wahrscheinlich längst beide einen Kopf kürzer gemacht.

Der angespannte Ausdruck wich aus seinem Gesicht, als er sich wieder seinem Kessel zuwandte. Sie war gut, da hatte Dumbledore nicht übertrieben. Und dennoch fragte er sich, wo an dieser Frau der Haken war. Warum hatte jemand mit ihrer Begabung nicht einmal einen Schulabschluß? Von einem Studium ganz zu schweigen. – Sie vergeudete ihr Talent doch nur unnütz. Abgesehen von Dumbledore gab niemand jemandem wie ihr eine Chance und das mußte sie wissen.

In gewisser Weise ärgerte es ihn sehr, denn es erinnerte ihn an Harry, seine Verantwortungslosigkeit. Und es ärgerte ihn, daß seine Gedanken ständig bei Harry endeten, egal mit welchen Thema er in seinem Kopf auch begann.

Der Trank in seinem Kessel gab ein leises Puff von sich und eine kleine Dampfwolke stieg daraus empor. Ein kurzes, sehr zufriedenes Lächeln zog über seine Lippen.

Man konnte es durchaus als Steigerung betrachten, daß er immerhin inzwischen wieder an Harry denken konnte, ohne dabei jeden Trank, den er braute noch schlimmer zu verhunzen als Longbottom in seinen besten Zeiten.

Mit einer sachten Handbewegung löschte er das Feuer unter dem Kessel, um den Trank auskühlen zu lassen.

„Miss Granger, Miss Shantay, ich möchte Sie beide für einen Moment in meinem Büro sprechen." Alle fünf Köpfe seiner Mitarbeiten hoben sich überrascht, als seine leise, emotionslose Stimme plötzlich an ihre Ohren drang und das leise Kichern, das Hermine immer noch erfolglos zu unterdrücken versucht hatte, verstummte augenblicklich. Sesha sah sie fragend an, doch Hermine wußte auch nicht, was er ihnen zu sagen haben könnte und hob die Schultern.

Sesha hatte ein mehr als mulmiges Gefühl, als sie gemeinsam mit Hermine Severus in sein Büro folgte. Ob er wohl sauer war, weil Hermine und sie bei der Arbeit manchmal ein wenig – überschwenglich waren? Sie hatte schnell herausgefunden, daß Severus nicht viel Spaß verstand und nie lachte oder lächelte. Und wenn er es doch mal tat, dann war es ein Lächeln, daß über seine Lippen nicht hinaus kam, kalt und freudlos.

„Severus?" fragte Hermine, gleich nachdem er die Tür zu seinem Büro geschlossen hatte und sie sich auf einen Stuhl setzte, ohne auf seine Aufforderung zu warten. Sesha blieb stehen. Sie war noch weit von dem Mut und der Selbstverständlichkeit entfernt, die Hermine hier an den Tag legte, wenn es auch vielleicht albern sein mochte.

Severus ging langsam um seinen Schreibtisch herum, setzte sich und blickte beide Frauen abwechselnd an, ohne auch nur den geringsten Ausdruck auf dem blassen Gesicht.

„Ich habe eine besondere Aufgabe für Sie beide." Kam auch er schließlich ohne weitere Umschweife zum Grund dieses Gesprächs.

„Wie ich mich bereits zu genüge überzeugen konnte, haben Sie Ihre Aufgabe, Miss Shantay in ihre Aufgaben hier einzuarbeiten, mal wieder hervorragend erfüllt, Hermine. – Mir ist nicht entgangen, daß Sie beide scheinbar sehr gut miteinander zurechtkommen, Ihre Zusammenarbeit trägt Früchte. Darum möchte ich Ihnen einen wichtigen Auftrag des Ministeriums übergeben." Er schwieg einige Momente, um seine Worte sinken zu lassen und Sesha Gelegenheit zu geben, das wunderbare Gefühl zu genießen, wenn die Angst verschwand und sich die Erleichterung in einem breit machte.

Hermines Augen funkelten und nur mit Mühe unterdrückte Severus das Lächeln, das sich seinen Weg auf sein Gesicht bahnen wollte. Die Begeisterung, mit der Hermine jede neue Aufgabe immer wieder aufnahm, der Eifer und der Wissensdurst, der die junge Frau beherrschte, all das faszinierte Severus zutiefst. Es erinnerte ihn so sehr an den jungen Mann, der er einst gewesen war. An den jungen Mann, der er schon lange nicht war, der aber immer noch in ihm war und manchmal, in seinen guten Momenten, versuchte, sich aus seiner eisigen Hülle zu befreien.

„Es ist eine sehr schwierige Aufgabe, eine große Herausforderung, sogar für mich." Setzte er seine Erklärung schließlich fort. „Das Ministerium hat einige neue Spione in Voldemorts Reihen eingeschleust. Da wir bisher nicht einen Finger an den Dunklen Lord legen konnten, wollen sie jetzt versuchen, ihn von innen heraus langsam zu zerstören, auf die denkbar älteste Methode, die es gibt." Hermines Wangen röteten sich begeistert.

„Mit Gift." Severus nickte.

„Sehr richtig. – Selbstverständlich nicht mit irgendeinem Gift. Sogar dem Ministerium ist inzwischen klar, daß man kreativer und innovativer denken muß, wenn es darum geht, Voldemort endlich loszuwerden. Da allerdings diese unfähigen Trottel im Ministerium jegliche Fähigkeit entbehren, die kreatives und innovatives Denken beinhaltet, haben sie uns die Herstellung dieses Giftes von seiner Planung an überlassen.

Sie beide haben also vollkommen freie Hand. – Überraschen Sie mich." Severus lächelte eines seiner kalten, fast unbeteiligt wirkenden Lächeln und konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in Hermine Kopf zu rattern begann, kaum daß er diese Aufforderung an die beiden Frauen gestellt hatte.

Doch auch Sesha hatte den Blick nachdenklich gesenkt und schien die ersten Möglichkeiten in Gedanken schon durchzugehen. Severus war zufrieden. Er hatte die richtigen beiden dafür ausgesucht, da war er sich ziemlich sicher.

„Während dieser Zeit sind Sie selbstverständlich von Ihren anderen Pflichten hier bei mir befreit." Fügte er noch hinzu, als handle es sich dabei um eine gänzlich unwichtige Information am Rande und erhob sich schließlich, um das Gespräch so zu beenden.

Die Zwillinge und Percy sahen fast schon schüchtern auf, als die beiden Kolleginnen aus Severus' Büro kamen. Doch als sie Hermines strahlendes, vor Freude und Aufregung glühendes Gesicht sahen und auch Sesha noch sehr lebendig und gar nicht bedrückt wirkte, atmeten alle drei fast gleichzeitig erleichtert auf.

„Percy!" schnitt Severus' eiskalte Stimme wieder durch den Raum und ließ Percy wieder zusammenfahren. Ein länglicher Gegenstand kam auf ihn zugeflogen und reflexartig hob er den Arm, um das eingerollte Pergament zu fangen.

„Das ist eine Liste, die Madam Pomfrey mir heute Morgen gegeben hat. Ziemlich lang, aber bis zur Ankunft der Schüler in zwei Wochen sollten Sie das eigentlich geschafft haben." Percy wußte, daß seine Worte nicht als Aufmunterung, sondern als Befehl zu deuten waren und entrollte die wirklich sehr lange Liste. Bis auf ein paar ganz spezielle Sachen, die so gut wie nie gebraucht wurden, stand wirklich jeder erdenkliche Trank auf dieser Liste. Percy seufzte. Das würden mit Sicherheit zwei Wochen werden, in denen er seine Penny nicht oft zu sehen bekam. Das konnte heiter werden.

„Fred, George, wie weit sind Sie beide inzwischen mit dem Anti-Veritasserum?" führte er seinen ‚Rundschlag' schließlich bei den Zwillingen fort, die sich etwas betreten ansahen.

„Es will einfach nicht klappen, wir müssen irgend etwas grundlegend falsch machen, aber wir finden den Denkfehler nicht." Antwortete Fred für seinen Bruder und sich. Severus schien darüber nicht glücklich und ließ sich von den beiden ihre Dokumentation zeigen, um sich einen genaueren Überblick zu verschaffen, während Sesha und Hermine ihre eigenen Arbeiten noch beendeten, dann ihr Zeug aufräumten und sich in die Bibliothek verzogen, um sich die ersten Informationen zusammen zu suchen und ihre Ideen auf Papier zu bringen.  


  
Severus hatte immer ziemlich genau gewußt, warum er stets allein gearbeitet hatte, ohne großartige Teambildung oder etwas in der Art. Sicher, manchmal war es von Vorteil, wenn man nicht alleine war und eine andere Meinung einholen konnte, aber dann war so ein Team auch wieder schwieriger zu hüten als ein Sack Flöhe und wenn sie nicht weiterkamen, hatte man stundenlang die Arbeit damit, sich in den Kopf des anderen hineinzuversetzen, so wie Severus es jetzt gerade mit den Köpfen von Fred und George tat.  
Zweifellos waren sie genial, die Gedankengänge der Weasley Zwillinge, aber er hatte doch manchmal so seine Schwierigkeiten, ihnen zu folgen, was es natürlich nicht leichter für ihn machte, den Fehler in dem Serum zu finden.

Mit einem Gähnen stand er auf, um sich einen seiner großen Bleikristallkelche und die Flasche mit Drachenblut aus dem Regal zu holen. Vielleicht half ein wenig Wein ihm ja dabei, diese Sache hier etwas klarer zu durchblicken.

Gedankenverloren starrte er in die blutrote Flüssigkeit, um seine wild durcheinander wirbelnden Gedankenfetzen wieder zu einem Ganzen zusammenzusetzen, als es an die Tür seines Büros klopfte.

„Ja?!" rief er fast zu leise, als daß ihn jemand hätte hören können, doch die Tür öffnete sich Sekunden später und Sesha trat ein.  
Mit einem überraschten Blick musterte er die junge Frau in dem orange und grün gemusterten Sari, in den goldene Ornamente gewebt waren. Über ihren Schultern trug sie noch immer den hauchdünnen blauen Umhang. Hatte sie heute schon den ganzen Tag so ausgesehen? Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern.

„Miss Shantay?" fragte er und machte sich zur Abwechslung nicht die Mühe, den Hauch von Überraschung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Sir." Antwortete sie und auch ihrer Stimme mangelte es nicht an Emotionen. Nervös fingerte sie an der Naht ihres Umhangs herum. Severus widerstand dem Drang, genervt die Augen zu verdrehen und deutete statt dessen auf den Stuhl vor sich.

„Setzen Sie sich. – Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Daß die Leute nie einfach sagen konnten, was sie wollten. Hermine konnte es, aber damit war sie auch schon die einzige. Keiner außer ihr machte sich sonst noch die Mühe, ihm nicht seine Zeit zu stehlen. Etwas, was ihm besonders in den letzten Wochen wieder verstärkt auffiel, wo er wieder einmal das Gefühl hatte, gar nicht genug Zeit haben zu können.

„Ich... ich habe eine große Bitte." Wieder brach sie ab, schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, ihm ihr Anliegen zu erklären. Severus nahm sich vor, ihr bei nächster Gelegenheit deutlich zu machen, daß sie anders vorgehen mußte, wenn sie mit ihm redete oder er sonst sehr ungeduldig wurde. Da sie aber heute schon den Eindruck auf ihn machte, verschreckt genug für einen Abend zu sein – warum eigentlich? – beschloß er, diese Lektion auf ein andermal zu verschieben, sofern sie bald damit rausrückte, was sie wollte natürlich, sonst konnte er für nichts garantieren.

„Ja?" hakte er nach, versuchte dabei aber, wirklich interessiert und nicht ungeduldig zu klingen.

„Ich wollte Sie bitten, mir bei der Vorbereitung meines Unterrichtes zu helfen." Sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihr hervor. Eine glänzende schwarze Augenbraue schoß augenblicklich zum Haaransatz des Zaubertrankmeisters empor und ein merkwürdiger abschätziger Ausdruck lag in seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Meine Hilfe?" seine Stimme war aus Eis. „Sie erbitten meine Hilfe bei Ihrer Vorbreitung, auf Ihren Unterricht in – Wahrsagen?!" er stieß das letzte Wort heftiger aus, als er eigentlich gewollt hatte, aber er konnte sich gegen das Gefühl der Beleidigung einfach nicht wehren, das er in sich fühlte. Wahrsagen, das letzte Fach auf Erden, von dem er fassen konnte, daß es überhaupt an einer ordentlichen Schule unterrichtet wurde. – Sein Zorn hielt einen Moment inne, als sich ein Schatten der Trauer über seine Gedanken legte.

Lily hatte es gelernt, dieses Wahrsagen, und was hatte es ihr gebracht? Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Miss Shantay, aber ich habe meine Zeit durchaus nicht gestohlen und kann daher keine Minute für einen solchen Unsinn opfern." Sesha war still geworden. Nach einem anfänglichen Schock über seine ersten Worte, hatte sie den Blick gesenkt, so daß er nicht sehen konnte, wie sie seine Abweisung aufnahm. Doch er hörte, wie sie tief Luft holte.

„Widerwärtiges Ekel." Preßte sie hervor und als sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihn richtete, stellte sie zufrieden fest, daß er seine Überraschung nicht ganz aus seinen Augen hatte fernhalten können.

„Miss Shantay!" seine Stimme klang nicht einmal im entferntesten so autoritär wie er es gewollt hatte, doch er war einfach zu überrascht darüber, daß gerade sie, die sich bisher still und zurückhaltend gezeigt hatte, so etwas zu ihm sagen würde. Das war wiederum etwas, was er nicht einmal Hermine zutraute. Nicht, daß es nicht wahr war. Um Himmels Willen, er war sogar noch viel mehr als nur ein widerwärtiges Ekel, aber daß es ihm mal jemand so ins Gesicht sagen würde...

„Ich habe Sie bewundert, von dem Augenblick an, als ich erfahren habe, wer Sie sind. Und als man mir dann anbot, mit Ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten, da habe ich blöde Gans doch tatsächlich gedacht, daß ein Traum für mich in Erfüllung gehen würde!

Ich kann es leider nicht mehr nachvollziehen, aber ich habe wirklich geglaubt, daß jemand, der so genial ist wie ein Severus Snape, eigentlich nur ein wunderbarer Mensch sein kann. Ich habe geglaubt, diese Zusammenarbeit würde gut und harmonisch sein, nicht nur mir, sondern auch Ihnen Freude bereiten, weil wir zusammen etwas erreichen können. – Sie dürfen nämlich nicht glauben, daß ich nicht wüßte, daß ich gut bin!" Wieder schoß seine Augenbraue einige Zentimeter nach oben. Seshas Augen brannten förmlich, doch sie war noch nicht fertig mit ihm.

„Ich weiß es sogar sehr genau, auch wenn ich mit diesem Wissen nicht hausieren gehe, mich nicht Meisterin der Zaubertränke nenne...." Sesha versuchte, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sie wußte, daß sie mehr als ausfallend wurde, daß ihre Wut, die sich gegen Severus entlud, ihr mit Sicherheit nicht helfen würde, aber das ganze mußte raus. Ihre Enttäuschung, die sie seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts wegen ihm verspürte, wollte sich endlich ihren Weg ins Freie bahnen.

„Meine Bitte war eine ganze einfache Bitte um Hilfe, mehr nicht. Sie hätten genauso gut einfach freundlich ablehnen können, aber Freundlichkeit zählt ja scheinbar nicht zu Ihren Stärken, nicht wahr?" Severus stützte die Ellbogen auf seinem Tisch auf und stützte das Kinn auf den gefalteten Händen.

„Miss Shantay, ich habe so das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß es für Sie besser wäre, wenn Sie jetzt aufhören würden. Sie scheinen offensichtlich die Fähigkeit zu besitzen, sich in Ihre Wut hinein zu steigern und auch wenn ich zu emotionalen Regungen jeglicher Art offensichtlich nicht im Stande bin, wie Sie vermutlich gerade von mir denken, sollten Sie wissen, daß ich durchaus ebenso wütend werden kann, wie Sie es gerade sind und das wäre weder für Sie noch für mich besonders schön – wenn auch mit Sicherheit sehr befreiend." Die Ruhe, die Kälte, es machte Sesha einfach rasend. Sie wollte aus ihm endlich einmal ein Gefühl herauskitzeln und wenn es ein negatives war.

Zorn, dessen man sich über längere Zeit gar nicht bewußt war, war die schlimmste Form dieses Gefühls. Sesha hatte es schon oft erlebt, wie gerade jetzt. Bis vor wenigen Minuten war sie sich gar nicht bewußt gewesen, daß sie wirklich schon so zornig auf den älteren Zauberer gewesen war, bis er das Faß zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte.

„Macht es eigentlich Spaß, der Überlegene zu sein?" Er verengte die Augen, doch Sesha zog nicht zurück.

„Macht es Spaß, sich selbst als denjenigen zu sehen, der immer alles überschaut und erkennt, der alles unter Kontrolle hat und den anderen sagt, was sie falsch machen? Ihnen rät, was sie besser tun und lassen sollten?

Sie sind eine herbe Enttäuschung für mich und von mir aus können Sie ruhig wütend auf mich werden, es ist mir egal. Vielleicht könnten Sie mich auf diese Art ja davon überzeugen, daß Sie kein grober Eisklotz sind!" Sie stand so heftig auf, daß sie ihren Stuhl dabei fast umstieß. Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, verließ sie sein Büro und ließ einen Severus zurück, der sich wieder inmitten tiefster Grübelei wiederfand.  


  
Auch nach Stunden kochte Sesha noch immer vor Wut. Sie hatte Hermine die ganze Geschichte erzählt, nachdem sie ihr versprochen hatte, ihr bei den Unterrichtsvorbereitungen zu helfen. Hermine hatte das ganze mit äußerst gemischten Gefühlen aufgenommen, weil sie Sesha einerseits zwar für ihren Mut bewunderte, sie aber anderseits auch wieder nicht verstehen konnte, daß sie Severus ihre Meinung nicht wenigstens auf professionelle Weise gesagt hatte.

„Was ist nur los mit diesem Mann?" Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. Sesha hatte die Begabung, genau in den Momenten wieder plötzlich auf ein Thema zurück zu kommen, wenn man gerade an etwas vollkommen anderes dachte.

„Er ist verletzt." Hermine war selbst überrascht über ihre Worte, versuchte aber, Sesha diese Überraschung nicht zu zeigen. Ihre Antwort war mehr ein Reflex gewesen, sie hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, was sie sagte und hatte so instinktiv das gesagt, was sie von ihm vermutete.

Sesha sah sie verständnislos an.

„Was soll das heißen?" Hermine hob leicht die Schultern.

„Das heißt, daß irgend jemand ihn irgendwann einmal so verletzt hat, daß er bis heute nicht darüber hinweg gekommen ist. Darum ist er so, verstehst du? Er meint es vielleicht gar nicht wirklich böse, wenn er mal wieder seinen Sarkasmus raushängen läßt oder schlicht bösartig reagiert. Er hat es sich in langer Zeit antrainiert und jetzt kann er diese Eigenschaften nicht mehr einfach so ablegen. – Denke ich zumindest." Seshas Gesicht drückte nicht gerade Überzeugung über Hermines Worte aus, ganz im Gegenteil, doch sie sagte nichts dazu. 

Einige Minuten saß sie wieder schweigend über ihren Notizen, doch sie dachte nicht mehr länger darüber nach, was sie in ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde am ersten Schultag durchnehmen wollte. 

„Ich möchte doch nur mit ihm auskommen. Ich möchte, daß er mich mag. Das ist alles, was ich verlange. Ist das denn wirklich so viel?" Hermine legte den Kopf ein wenig schief.

„Warum möchtest du das? Warum ist es dir nicht einfach egal, was er denkt und wie er ist?" Sesha öffnete den Mund, um darauf zu antworten, doch sie brachte keinen Ton hervor.

„Du darfst dich nicht darauf versteifen, unbedingt mit Severus befreundet sein zu wollen. Das würde nur zu einer Enttäuschung führen. Beschränke dich einfach darauf, mit ihm auszukommen." Sesha schüttelte den Kopf, ihre langen Haare flogen wild umher.

„Ich kann es nicht erklären, Hermine, aber das reicht nicht. Ich empfinde das als unbefriedigend. Ich hatte mir mehr erhofft. Freundschaft und Anerkennung von einem Meister dieses Faches. Einfach mehr, als einfach nur da sein zu dürfen und nicht beachtet zu werden."

Hermine unterdrückte das Seufzen, das in ihr aufstieg. Sie wurde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, daß sie gerade ein zweites Sorgenkind gefunden hatte.  


  
Hermine war sich sicher, daß man so etwas als ‚masochistische Ader' bezeichnen konnte. Keiner, der normal im Kopf war, würde freiwillig schon wieder versuchen, mit diesem sturen Kerl zu reden. – Und doch tat sie es, ein deutliches Zeichen, daß sie nicht länger normal im Kopf war.

Wenn sie das überhaupt jemals gewesen war.

Sie hob mit einem Seufzen die Schultern und öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer, ging ohne Umschweife auf die Tür am Ende des Raumes zu und klopfte an.

„Kommen Sie rein, Hermine." Hermine runzelte überrascht die Stirn, folgte der Aufforderung aber unverzüglich. Severus saß an seinem außergewöhnlich unordentlichen Schreibtisch. Über die gesamte riesige Tischplatte verstreut lagen die Notizen und Aufzeichnungen von Fred und George und Severus stand vor seinem Tisch und hatte sich darüber gebeugt.

Hermine lächelte, als sie sah, daß auf seinem Nasenrücken etwas aufblitzte. War das etwa eine Brille? Severus blickte kurz auf und sah das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Mit einer mechanischen Bewegung schob er die Brille zurück auf die Nasenwurzel.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Woher wußten Sie, daß ich es sein würde?" Er wandte seinen Blick wieder den Notizen zu.

„Ich habe Sie am Klopfen erkannt. – Keiner außer Ihnen würde um die Zeit noch einmal hier herunter kommen, nicht einmal Dumbledore." Hermine trat näher an ihn heran. Sie bestand sonst zwar durchaus nicht darauf, daß er sie ansah, wenn sie mit ihm sprach, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, daß es diesmal von Vorteil gewesen wäre. Sie wollte sein Gesicht oder besser seine Augen sehen. Sie waren das einzige an ihm, was wenigstens hin und wieder etwas von seinem Inneren verriet.

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen über – Sesha reden." Hermine sah, wie Severus' Haltung ein wenig steif wurde. Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen, drehte sich dann aber doch zu ihr um.

Hermine hatte erwartet, daß er wütend aussehen würde, denn immerhin hatte Sesha ihn nach ihren eigenen Erzählungen sehr angegangen, doch die Wut fehlte gänzlich in seinem müden Gesicht.

„Was gibt es da zu reden? – Ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, daß Miss Shantay Ihnen von unserem Zusammentreffen am frühen Abend erzählt hat und wenn Sie das wissen, kann ich Ihnen nichts neues mehr erzählen." Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Wieso nur habe ich das dumpfe Gefühl, daß ich Ihnen das nicht abnehme, Severus?" sie sah wie seine schwarzen Augen einen Moment aufblitzten. 

„Ich möchte auch eigentlich gar nicht über das reden, was Sie beide sich an den Kopf geworfen haben. Ich denke, daß müssen Sie selbst miteinander klären. Ich bin hier, weil ich Sie fragen möchte, ob Sie wissen, wie es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte?"

„Ich kann nicht folgen." Ein Hauch von Ungeduld machte sich auf Hermines Zügen breit.

„Hat dieses Zusammentreffen in Ihnen denn gar keine Fragen aufgeworfen oder irgendwelche Gefühle bewirkt?" Severus ließ ein wenig die Schultern hängen.

„Natürlich hat es das. – Ich bin schließlich kein Vollidiot. Aber was bringt es mir, wenn ich mich jetzt tagelang frage, warum sie von mir Freundschaft erwartet hat? Was bringt es mir, wenn ich versuche, herauszufinden, warum sie mich mögen wollte oder vielleicht sogar noch will? – Ich habe kein Interesse daran, mit ihr befreundet zu sein oder von ihr gemocht zu werden, das müssen sowohl Sie als auch Sesha akzeptieren." Hermine hob den rechten Mundwinkel an.

„Ich denke, daß mit Sesha etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. – Sie hat mir gesagt, daß sie sich so sehr Anerkennung und Freundschaft von Ihnen gewünscht hat und deshalb so enttäuscht war, daß Sie nicht anders auf sie reagiert haben, als auf alle anderen auch. – Indem Sie ihr die Erlaubnis geben, in Ihrer Nähe zu existieren. – Für manche Menschen ist das zu wenig, Severus. Und auch wenn es Ihnen schwer fällt, Sie sollten sich darauf einstellen, daß vielleicht die Zeit gekommen ist, sich auf einen anderen Menschen einzulassen, weil er Ihre Hilfe braucht." Severus starrte Hermine entgeistert an.

„Sie müßten mich lange genug kennen, um zu wissen, daß das vollkommen unmöglich ist, Hermine." Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ich kenne Sie lange genug, um zu wissen, daß Sie sich nicht erlauben, nett zu sein. Aber ich denke, Sie können es genauso gut wie jeder andere auch. Versuchen Sie doch wenigstens, Sesha ein wenig netter zu begegnen. Ringen Sie sich mal zu einem Lob durch, sprechen Sie mal ein paar Worte mit ihr. Sie sollen ihr ja nicht gerade um den Hals fallen und eine Liebeserklärung machen." Wieder dieses Aufblitzen in Severus' Augen. Oder hatte Hermine sich das nur eingebildet? Er wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Ich bin ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben einem Menschen begegnet, der mich sofort berührt und mit sich fortgerissen hat. Es hat mir nichts gebracht, außer Leid und Qualen. – Ich habe mir selbst geschworen, daß das nie wieder passieren wird und ich werde es nicht zulassen, daß es nun doch passiert. Haben Sie mich verstanden, Miss Granger? Finden Sie meinetwegen heraus, was Miss Shantay bedrückt, aber verlangen Sie nichts von mir, was ich nicht erbringen kann." Und Hermine wußte, daß das Gespräch damit für ihn beendet war.

Einen Augenblick lang sah sie ihn noch an, wie er sich jetzt wieder über die Aufzeichnungen beugte. Sie war sich sicher, daß er ihr gerade etwas offenbart hatte – freiwillig offenbart – was aus seinem tiefsten Herzen kam.

---------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Okay, kaum zu übersehen. Hermine wird mutiger, Sesha ist ziemlich merkwürdig und Harry ist ein... ja, was ist er denn? In dem Kapitel ist er noch harmlos, er wird schlimmer (aber es ist nur eine Phase, versprochen).

Der Streit zwischen Sesha und Severus ist eher spontan aus einer Laune heraus entstanden und war nicht geplant. Ich hoffe, das merkt man nicht allzu sehr ;o)

Heute hätte ich es fast nicht mehr geschafft, noch ein Kapitel hoch zu laden. Der Tag war hektisch. Mein Patenkind wird eingeschult und gestern ist meiner Family eingefallen, daß ich jetzt doch eine Schultüte basteln soll. Die Bastelvorlagen liegen 100 km weit weg im Westerwald, die krieg ich erst sonntag abend wieder und ich muß die Schultüte bis nächsten Mittwoch fertig haben, sonst kriegt meine Kleine sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig. Ich liebe Zeitdruck *grummel*  
Das hieß, daß ich heute nach Mainz mußte, um erstmal den ganzen Kram einzukaufen, den ich dafür brauche. Ich hasse überengagierte Verkäuferinnen!!!! Immer ich.

So, jetzt zu was erfreulichen. Den Reviews *hüpf hüpf* Ich liebe euch ;o)

**Leu de Nox: **Die Hermine/Severus Szenen waren die schönsten überhaupt. Ich hab sie so gerne geschrieben, daß ich fast damit übertrieben hätte ;o)  
Der Absinth-Text war eine Zusammenfassung von diversen Seiten im Internet. Ich wollte keinen Mist schreiben, darum hab ich erstmal ziemlich lange nach Infos gesucht und da ist ne Menge zusammen gekommen. Das war noch die absolute Kurzfassung ^_^  
Ja, ja, ich und meine Donnerstage. War Zufall, hat grad so schön gepaßt mit den zwei Chaps. Dafür gibt's die Woche nur eins *höhö*

**cat-chan: **Nee nee, ich bin meines Zeichens Bitpopler (Informatikerin) und hab bis jetzt erst einmal eine Uni von innen gesehen, als ich meine IHK Zwischenprüfung letzten März geschrieben hab ;o) Aber vielleicht studiere ich irgendwann nochmal, wenn auch wahrscheinlich ein anderes Thema.  
Mir ist nur wichtig, mich erst immer gut zu informieren und es gibt ne Menge gute Seiten im Internet zu dem Thema. In Anschluß an das letzte Kapitel gibt's ein genaues Quellenverzeichnis zu den Seiten, die ich für die Geschichte in Anspruch genommen hab ;o)  
Ich liebe lange Kommentare, tu dir keinen zwang an (guck dir mal den letzten von little-lotte an *immer noch schwärm*)

**Dino-Girl: **Ich weiß auch nicht, ich entdeck immer mehr Kleinigkeiten, die ich jetzt anders gemacht hätte (diese ersten Kapitel sind ja von Februar/März) und ich bin halt so ein furchtbarer 100-Prozent-Mensch... am besten einfach weghören, wenn ich wieder anfange rumzumeckern *g*  
Vielleicht hätte ich die Frage allgemein beantworten sollen, mir fällt jetzt erst auf, daß du die dritte bist, die das fragt... hm Silent, erst denken, dann handeln *g*. - Alle Absinth-Infos sind von diversen Seiten im Internet zusammen gesammelt, Quellen kommen ganz am Ende der Story noch.  
Severus/Hermine bleibt platonisch, ja. Aber die Beziehung ist intensiver als alles andere in der Story. Fred und Hermine werden ein Paar, was aber nur am Rande herläuft (vielleicht kriegen sie irgendwann mal ihre eigene Story ;o) )  
Tja, und meine kleine Aidan... wird noch nicht verraten.  
Harry erfährt es in Kapitel 11 oder 12, wie und von wem *Finger auf die Lippen leg und zwinker*

**Gracie: ***seufz* Wir haben den selben Männergeschmack. Ziemlich genau meine Gedanken, die du da so aufführst ;o)  
Ja, ja, klein Harry ist ein bißchen spinnert, bleibt es auch noch ein Weilchen, aber irgendwie mußte man die zwei ja dazu kriegen, sich zu zoffen *hehe*

**Java: **Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, daß viele dieser "nein ich will nicht ... verdammt doch" Dinger, die sich Severus' Gefühlswelt schimpfen vollkommen unfreiwillig immer wieder kommen? Das ist ein sehr merkwürdiges Phänomen, weshalb Kiki und ich irgendwann gesagt haben, daß Severus eine Zicke ist, wenn man über ihn schreiben will *lol*. - Ich bin verrückt, glaub ich ;o)  
Aidan... tja, eigentlich sollte sie "the bad guy" werden. Is sie nur zum Teil geworden (später), aber sie wird unfreiwillig wichtig.

**summsenine: **Schriftgröße 5?! O_o Verdirb dir nicht die Augen wegen mir, bitte *g*. Freut mich aber sehr, daß es dir gefallen hat und ich hoffe, die Fortsetzung gefällt dir auch (die ist noch ein klitzekleines bißchen länger *25 % hust hust*)

Ich babbel zu viel, schonmal aufgefallen? *dümmlich vor sich hin grins*

Ich werd dann jetzt mal gehen, ist ja auch schon spät genug *Zeiger der Uhr tickt auf 21:39*. Bis demnächst.

Ach ja, und an alle, die auf die Fortsetzung von "And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore..." warten... ich hab's nicht vergessen, es ist nur hartes Brot ;o)

Bussi

**_SilentRose_**  



	5. Mea Culpa

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kapitel 4:   
  
**Mea Culpa**   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Severus' Gedanken waren so weit fort, wie schon lange nicht mehr, als er mit einem Stapel Bücher unter dem Arm die Kerkertreppe hinaufstieg. Er bemerkte nicht einmal das gleißend helle Sonnenlicht, das ihn blendete, obwohl er die Augen ganz automatisch schloß.

_„Ich bin ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben einem Menschen begegnet, der mich sofort berührt und mit sich fortgerissen hat. Es hat mir nichts gebracht, außer Leid und Qualen. – Ich habe mir selbst geschworen, daß das nie wieder passieren wird und ich werde es nicht zulassen, daß es nun doch passiert. Haben Sie mich verstanden, Miss Granger?"_

Severus fluchte. So eine Dummheit! Warum dachte er einfach nicht nach, wenn er mit Hermine sprach? Eine einfache Abfuhr hätte es auch getan, aber er mußte ihr in seiner Unbesonnenheit praktisch auf die Nase binden, was der wirkliche Grund für seinen inneren Aufruhr war. Jetzt war es doch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Hermine alles herausfand, vor allem, weil sie von den Fotos wußte. 

Er preßte wütend die Lippen zusammen. Wenn er nicht noch immer auf so kindliche Art und Weise an den Geistern seiner Vergangenheit hängen würde, wäre es nie so weit gekommen. Gerade er, der doch dafür bekannt war, einfach alles von sich wegschieben zu können, was auch nur im Entferntesten etwas mit Emotionen zu tun hatte! Warum war gerade er nicht in der Lage, dieses eine Mal wirklich so zu sein?! 

Severus spürte einen unangenehmen Stich in der Herzgegend, der ihn unsanft auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück brachte. - Weil er den Geist liebte, ohne ihn nicht leben konnte. Wenn er die Erinnerung an Lily losließ, sie aus seinem Leben für immer verbannte... dann war er wirklich tot, für immer verloren. Dann war er nichts. 

Und Severus wußte nur zu gut, wie erbärmlich diese Erkenntnis war. Wie falsch. Und wie wenig Lily das gewollt hatte. Er konnte sie praktisch vor sich sehen, die grünen Augen von Trauer erfüllt. Er konnte hören, wie sie zu ihm sagte, daß er sich das nicht antun sollte, daß er weitermachen sollte. Aber wie konnte er weitermachen? Wie konnte er leben, wenn er in seinem Leben nichts sah, was wirklich lebenswert war? 

Ein bitteres Lächeln hob seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben. 

Er bog um die Ecke in den nächsten Korridor ab, prallte jedoch schwungvoll gegen ein Hindernis, das er übersehen hatte und fand sich im nächsten Moment auf dem Fußboden wieder. 

„Verflucht noch einmal!" rief er aus und blickte in die Richtung, in der das Hindernis stehen mußte – und erstarrte. Nur einen knappen Meter vor ihm saß Harry auf dem Boden und hatte das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt. Nur mit Mühe schaffte Severus es, seine eisige Maske wieder in Position zu bringen, bevor Harry ihn ansah. 

„Es tut mir leid, ich hab nicht..." er hielt inne, als er sah, wen er da umgerannt hatte und sofort legte sich auch über die Züge des jüngeren Mannes Abweisung und so etwas wie kindlicher Trotz. 

„...aufgepaßt!" beendete Snape den Satz für ihn, seine Stimme kalt und beherrscht, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern und doch schneidend und klar. „Wie immer, Potter." Elegant wie eine große schwarze Raubkatze kam Severus wieder auf die Beine und blickte mit einem spöttischen Grinsen auf den Jungen herab, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Hilflosigkeit anstarrte. 

„Es ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal, machen Sie sich also nicht die Umstände, sich bei mir zu entschuldigen. Ich bin es gewohnt." Wut wallte in Harry auf und wenn er sich nicht sofort wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen hätte, daß Snape als ehemaliger Todesser – noch dazu einer der besten und hochrangigsten von ihnen – seine Kräfte sicherlich bei weitem übertraf, wäre er in diesem Moment auf den verhaßten Mann losgegangen. 

Mit einem leisen Schnauben stand auch Harry wieder auf und fixierte sein Gegenüber, in der Hoffnung, daß er in der Lage war, seinen Blick hart und seine Stimme kalt und fest zu halten. 

„Sie haben ebenso wenig aufgepaßt wie ich, aber eine Entschuldigung von Ihnen wäre wohl zu viel verlangt an Höflichkeit!" Snape lächelte Harry schief an und legte seine Hände auf seinem Rücken ineinander. Seine typische Lehrerhaltung, streng und drohend. 

„Immer noch der alte Kindskopf. Ich bin schon gespannt auf den Tag, an dem Sie endlich die Welt der Erwachsenen entdecken, Potter." Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sein Zittern verbergen. Nur ein paar einfache Worte und Snape hatte ihn so weit, daß er eine Dummheit begehen wollte. Ein oder zwei Sätze und er war am Boden, genau da, wo dieser alte verbitterte Kerl ihn haben wollte. 

Doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. So oft er sich auch einredete, daß nichts, was Snape zu ihm sagte, ihn in irgendeiner Weise treffen konnte, es funktionierte nicht. Snapes Worte brannten sich stets wie Feuer in seine Haut und machten es ihm schlichtweg unmöglich, ruhig und gesammelt zu bleiben. 

„Ich bin nie ein Kind gewesen, Snape, auch wenn Leute wie Sie so etwas nicht sehen und es lieben, Kinder mit ihren seelischen Grausamkeiten zu quälen. – Ich habe in meinem Leben zu viel gesehen und zu viel erlebt, um noch immer ein Kind zu sein!!" Snapes Augen glitzerten merkwürdig, als er den jungen Mann, dessen Wut nun unübersehbar aus seinem Gesicht und von seinem ganzen Körper abzulesen war, ansah. Kein Lächeln, kein Hohn und kein Spott, keine der bekannten Emotionen stand in diesem Moment auf dem blassen Gesicht geschrieben, das schon mehr als ein paar Falten bekommen hatte in den vergangenen Jahren. Das einzige, was Harry erkannte, war tiefer, düsterer Ernst. 

„Nichts weißt du, Kind." Antwortete Snape nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit, seine Stimme gleichzeitig schneidend kalt, aber auch weich und dick wie Samt. „Die wirklich schlimmen Zeiten stehen dir noch bevor und du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung." Harry öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas entgegnen, doch die Worte kamen einfach nicht heraus, gerade so als hätten sie sich in seinem Kopf verbarrikadiert. So berechenbar Snape manchmal für ihn war, genauso sehr überraschte er Harry auch immer wieder, genau wie in diesem Moment. 

Snape erkannte sofort, daß er wieder einmal erst geredet hatte, bevor er überhaupt ans Denken kam. Das entwickelte sich langsam zu einer echten Plage! Ohne es seinem Gegenüber zu zeigen, verfluchte er sich zum wiederholten Male dafür, daß er sich plötzlich nur noch so schlecht unter Kontrolle hatte und viel zu oft preis gab, was er unter normalen Umständen nicht einmal einem Albus Dumbledore anvertraut hätte. 

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich ein wenig. 

„Ich habe zu viel zu tun, um meine Zeit mit Plaudern zu verschwenden, Potter! Sie entschuldigen mich?" schnappte er und ließ den verdutzten Harry mitten auf dem Korridor stehen. 

„Was meinen Sie damit, Snape?!" rief Harry dem älteren Zauberer hinterher, als er sich wieder ein wenig gefaßt hatte, doch Severus antwortete ihm nicht. Er war viel zu aufgewühlt und mußte aus der Nähe des Jungen verschwinden, bevor etwas in ihm losbrach, das er nicht aufhalten konnte. 

Aber es war doch nun einmal so! Was wußte Harry schon? Er hatte seine Eltern verloren, doch er war noch so klein gewesen, daß er sie nicht gekannt hatte oder besser, sich nicht mehr erinnerte. Alles, was er von ihnen hatte, waren ein paar alte Fotos und Erzählungen von Leuten wie Hagrid und Dumbledore. Er wußte nicht wirklich, welche Mutter er in Lily verloren hatte und er würde auch nie erfahren und glauben, welch ein vertrauensseliger Dummkopf sein Vater gewesen war. Brillant, was die Zauberei anging, gerissen, wenn es darum ging, nachts durch das Schloß zu streichen und irgendwelche Dummheiten auszuhecken, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein vertrauensseliger Dummkopf, der es nicht geschafft hatte, seine Familie zu schützen. 

Er war bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen, die zweifellos zu den widerwärtigsten Menschen gehörten, die Snape kannte – und er kannte wahrhaftig eine Menge von dieser Sorte. Aber was waren die Dursleys gegen Voldemort? Oder gegen den Kampf, den Harry unweigerlich früher oder später kämpfen mußte? Severus dachte an die alte Legende von dem Jungen, der das Böse von der Welt wischen würde, um ihr den Frieden wieder zu geben und lächelte bitter. 

Diese Legende war Unsinn. Sicher, sie sprach von einem Kind aus einem alten Zauberergeschlecht und die Snapes waren weiß Gott keine Familie aus der jüngeren Generation, aber daß Harry überlebt hatte, war nichts weiter gewesen als Zufall. Wenn der Junge den Ernst der Lage nicht erkannte, dann würde der Junge, der überlebte bald in seinem Grab liegen, einen Meter und achtzig tief auf dem Friedhof hinter dem Verbotenen Wald. Severus preßte die Lippen zusammen, seine Mundwinkel zuckten nervös. 

Das würde er sicherlich nicht zulassen. Und wenn er all seine Willenskraft und Energie aufbringen mußte, er würde Harry auf den richtigen Weg lenken. Er mochte es nicht wissen und niemals erfahren, aber in Severus' Leben hatte es all die Jahre, seit dem Tag, an dem er von Harrys Geburt erfahren hatte, eine goldene Regel gegeben, die alle seine Entscheidungen, all sein Handeln, seine Pflichten und Aufgaben klar definierten. Zuerst kam immer Harry, dann Severus. Und so würde es bleiben, bis zu dem Tag, an dem Harry sicher war und es für ihn an der Zeit war, die Welt und damit auch seinen Sohn zu verlassen. 

Severus fuhr sich übers Gesicht. Nicht zum ersten Mal in der letzten Zeit wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als daß dieser Tag nicht mehr allzu fern war.   
Als er die Bibliothek betrat, hob er kurz die Hand zum Gruß. Madam Pince blickte auf, hob dann ebenfalls leicht die Hand und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu, in das sie vertieft gewesen war. Sie war das Schweigen Severus' gewöhnt. Als Schüler hatte er noch hin und wieder einige Worte mit ihr gewechselt und auch wenn er nie ein Sonnenschein unter den Schülern gewesen war, seine Liebe zu Büchern und Wissen hatten doch bewirkt, daß er für die alte Bibliothekarin einer der liebsten Schüler war. Sie wußte einfach, daß man ihm ein Buch anvertrauen konnte und er es als das behandelte, was es war. Ein wertvoller Schatz. 

Doch nach seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts war der bis dato ruhige, düstere Severus noch düsterer und schweigsamer geworden und Madam Pince hatte es nur allzu bald aufgegeben, ihre Zeit mit Konversationsversuchen zu verschwenden.   


  
Harry rannte im Kreis in Hermines Wohnzimmer herum, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und noch immer vor Wut schnaubend wie ein Büffel.   
Hermine saß in ihrem großen Sessel vor dem Kamin, den Kopf auf ihre Hand gestützt und sah ihm mit einem amüsierten Lächeln dabei zu, wie er seine Runden zog. 

Nach seinem Zusammentreffen mit Severus war er ohne Umweg zu ihr gekommen und hatte ihr alles erzählt. Hermine hätte gelogen, wenn sie behauptet hätte, daß sie nicht schon seit Wochen darauf gewartet hatte, daß es endlich zum ersten Zwischenfall zwischen den beiden kam. Aber anders als Harry war sie nicht empört über das, was Severus gesagt hatte. Selbst Harry mußte doch zugeben, daß es bis zu der Stelle, an der er seinen Spott hatte fallen lassen, alles Standard gewesen war, nichts was Harry nicht schon von früher kannte, nichts, was er nicht hatte erwarten müssen, wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Und die wenigen Worte, die aus der Reihe gefallen waren... Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie waren weder ein Angriff auf Harry gewesen, noch glaubte sie, daß Severus es herabwertend gemeint hatte. 

Doch daß Harry das nicht sah oder sehen wollte, war ebenso wenig überraschend. Er haßte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer zu sehr, um im Bezug auf ihn noch in irgendeiner Weise einen klaren Blick zu haben. 

„Reg dich wieder ab, Harry." Sagte sie schließlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit, als sie es doch leid war, ihm weiter beim im Kreis laufen zuzusehen. Harry blieb abrupt stehen und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Hermine erkannte nur zu deutlich, wie sehr Harry noch immer mit sich kämpfte, nicht auszuflippen, obwohl er ihr schon alles erzählt hatte und sich jetzt doch eigentlich besser fühlen sollte. 

„Was heißt hier, ich soll mich abregen? Findest du das etwa okay?" Hermine hob leicht die Schultern. 

„Ich sehe nicht, warum du dich darüber aufregst. Ich meine, wir kennen das doch nur so von ihm. Ich an deiner Stelle würde ruhiger an die Sache gehen. Laß seine Worte doch zur Abwechslung einfach mal an dir abgleiten, hm?" Hermine lächelte, doch er erwiderte es nicht, wie sie gehofft hatte. Harry blickte sie noch immer regungslos an und in seinen Augen lag nun etwas, was selbst Hermine dort noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihm brannte etwas auf der Seele, was ihm scheinbar nicht über die Lippen kommen wollte. 

„Raus damit." Forderte sie ihn sanft auf, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich will mich nicht auch noch mit dir streiten." Hermine hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Das war nun doch eine interessante Wendung, denn sie sah nicht so ganz, worüber sie hier ernsthaft streiten konnten. Oder hatte sie eine wichtige Stelle des Gespräches vielleicht verpaßt? 

„Harry, ich hab keine Lust, mit dir zu spielen. Jetzt sag schon, so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein." Harry nahm seinen Kreislauf wieder auf und Hermine verzog ein wenig genervt das Gesicht. Warum machten manche Männer es einem eigentlich extra schwer? Und warum wurde immer behauptet, daß es die Frauen waren, die nie mit der Sprache herausrückten? 

„Du hast gut reden!" platzte es plötzlich aus Harry heraus. Hermine blickte überrascht auf. 

„Was...?" ein wenig verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. 

„Wie auch immer du es geschafft hast, dich behandelt er inzwischen wie einen normalen Menschen. Da gibt es nichts, was du einfach an dir abprallen lassen müßtest. Die Gemeinheiten gegen dich sind doch längst Vergangenheit. Nur bei mir, da macht er weiter. – Was habe ich diesem Menschen bloß getan." 

„Na ja, vielleicht geht ihm dein Selbstmitleid auf die Nerven." Harry feuerte einen Blick in Hermines Richtung, der wahrscheinlich jeden, der Harry nicht kannte, halb zu Tode erschreckt hätte, doch Hermine hielt diesen Blick fest, ihre Miene war dabei fast so unbeteiligt wie die Severus'. 

„Hervorragend! Jetzt verstehe ich natürlich, warum es zwischen euch plötzlich Sympathie gibt. Du hast dich entschlossen, dich ihm ein wenig anzupassen. – Steht dir sehr gut, Hermine, wirklich." Hermine lächelte bitter. 

„Dafür steht dir Severus' Sarkasmus überhaupt nicht." Einen Moment sah Harry so aus, als wollte er wie ein Kind mit dem Fuß aufstampfen, doch wenn er diesen Plan wirklich gefaßt hatte, besann er sich im nächsten Moment eines besseren. 

„Harry, ich will dir gar nichts und ich glaube, bei Severus ist es ähnlich. Er kann nicht aus seiner Haut, das ist alles. Nur weil er mich nicht länger als Alleswisserin beschimpft, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, daß ich plötzlich seine beste Freundin bin. Er fängt so langsam an, mich als seine Kollegin zu akzeptieren, mehr auch nicht und die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm ist schwer genug, also tu mir das bitte jetzt nicht an, ja? Sei wenigstens du immer noch mein alter Freund Harry und nicht irgendein beleidigtes jammerndes Monster." Harry ließ den Kopf hängen und senkte den Blick zu Boden. Hatte Hermine recht? Vielleicht jammerte er ja wirklich zu viel, seit es in seinem Leben mal wieder eine einschneidende Wendung gegeben hatte. Bisher hatte ihm das noch nie jemand vorgeworfen, aber vielleicht war er die Wendungen ja auch einfach nur leid und hatte es selbst nicht bemerkt, weil er auf sich selbst nicht den klaren Blick hatte wie zum Beispiel Hermine? 

„Du hast ja recht." Sagte er schließlich kaum hörbar und Hermine atmete ein wenig auf. 

„Natürlich, das habe ich doch immer." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und für einen Moment war es wieder so wie früher, als das alte Leuchten in Harrys Augen zurückkehrte und sie lachten. 

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermißt habe, Hermine. Ich glaube, du hättest niemals aus meinem Leben verschwinden dürfen." Hermines Gesicht wurde wieder ein wenig trauriger. 

„Harry, du darfst nicht denken, daß ich dich verlassen habe. Ich habe einfach gedacht, daß es besser so ist. Ron ist dein bester Freund und ich wollte nicht ständig dazwischen stehen, nachdem wir..." Harry hob die Hand und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. 

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen, Hermine. Es ist doch alles in Ordnung so. Ich bin nur ein unverbesserlicher Egoist und wenn du noch bei mir gewesen wärst, vielleicht hätte ich dann klügere Entscheidungen getroffen." Er lächelte, als er sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels setzte und Hermine in die Arme nahm. Hermine erwiderte sein Lächeln dankbar und hielt Harry fest, als wollte sie ihn nie mehr in ihrem Leben wieder loslassen. Und vielleicht war das auch so, denn Hermine hatte noch nie eine einsamere Zeit in ihrem Leben erlebt wie die letzten vier Jahre, in denen der Kontakt zu Harry wegen der Sache zwischen Ron und ihr beinahe abgebrochen war. Es hatte neue Leute in ihrem Leben gegeben, aber nie war es so gewesen wie damals, als sie noch zu dritt durch das Schloß gezogen waren, immer zusammen und nichts, was sie wirklich dauerhaft voneinander trennen konnte.   


  
„Man sollte meinen, in seinem siebten Jahr in dieser Schule wisse man endlich, daß man sich den Bauch nicht so vollschlagen darf!" stöhnte Aislin und hielt sich ihren Bauch, der gegen das viele Essen rebellierte, das Aislin ihm während der Eröffnungsfeier in der Großen Halle an diesem Abend zugemutet hatte. Trotzdem lächelte sie ihre Freundin an. 

Aidan stieg stumm neben ihr die Treppe hinab, die in die Kerker führte. Sie schien sehr weit weg mit ihren Gedanken zu sein. Aislin zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. 

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Aidan?" fragte sie und ihre Sorge um die Freundin war deutlich aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören. Aidan blickte auf und versuchte ebenfalls, sich zu einem Lächeln zu bringen, aber es gelang ihr nicht so wirklich. 

„Nichts. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Aidan wich dem Blick der Freundin aus. Wie sollte sie ihr erklären, daß sie der Grund dafür war, daß sie so merkwürdig war? Aislin war anders als noch vor ein paar Wochen, als sie für ein paar Tage bei ihr Urlaub gemacht hatte und Aidan hatte einen furchtbaren Verdacht, der sich einfach nicht abschütteln ließ, über den sie aber ebenso wenig einfach mit ihrer Freundin reden konnte. Und schon gar nicht hier mitten auf dem Gang. 

Sie erreichten kurze Zeit später ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, der so voller Slytherins war, daß Aidan und Aislin ihre liebe Mühe hatten, sich durch sie alle hindurch zu kämpfen, um zu den Schlafsälen zu gelangen. 

„Das wird ein großartiges Jahr!" griff Aislin plötzlich das Gespräch wieder auf. Aidan blickte sie verwirrt an. 

„Ich glaube eher, daß es ein Jahr voller Arbeit wird." Aislin lachte und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. 

„Ach was, diese dummen Prüfungen sind doch kein Problem. – Ich meinte doch, daß wir dieses Jahr endlich unsere Ruhe vor den anderen haben. Endlich kein großer Schlafsaal mehr, den man mit diesen Zicken teilen muß. – Es wird großartig!" Aidan atmete erleichtert auf, als sie zum ersten Mal für diesen Tag wieder etwas an ihrer besten Freundin entdeckte, daß keinen Zweifel daran ließ, wen sie vor sich hatte. Diese kindliche, unbeschwerte Freude, das war die Aislin, die sie kannte. Und doch war sie sich sicher, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sie hatte etwas in den Augen der Freundin gesehen, gleich am Morgen in King's Cross, das dort nicht hingehörte oder zumindest vorher nicht dort gewesen war. Und Aidan hatte so den unbestimmten Verdacht, genau zu wissen, was es war, denn es war nicht abwegig, war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. 

Und doch, Aidan wollte einfach nicht, daß es wahr war. Sie wollte den Moment, in dem sie erfahren würde, daß sie ihre Freundin, ihre einzige Freundin, seit sie ein Kind war, verloren hatte, so weit wie möglich von sich schieben. 

„Welches Zimmer haben wir?" fragte sie. Aislin zog einen Zettel aus ihrem Umhang und warf einen Blick darauf. 

„Das ganz am Ende des Ganges." Aidan folgte ihrer Freundin, die energisch auf die letzte Tür im Gang zuschritt. Auch sie hatte sich noch bis vor kurzem darauf gefreut, daß sie jetzt in ihrem siebten Schuljahr endlich in kleineren Zimmern zu zweit untergebracht sein würden, doch jetzt war sie sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr nicht der zweifelhafte Halt, den der große Schlafsaal stets geboten hatte, doch lieber gewesen wäre. Sicher war Aidan bewußt, daß keines der anderen Mädchen in Slytherin wirklich ihre Freundin war. Seit der Auferstehung Voldemorts vor sieben Jahren hatte sich auch in Slytherin alles sehr verändert. Keiner traute mehr dem anderen. Sicher war das vorher schon manchmal bei bestimmten Personen so gewesen, doch Slytherin war bis dahin eigentlich immer dafür bekannt gewesen, daß man dort auch echte Freunde fand. 

Aislin hatte die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer aufgestoßen und blickte sich um. Sie rümpfte leicht die Nase, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf das kleine Runde Fenster knapp unterhalb der Decke und flüsterte etwas, woraufhin das Fenster sich öffnete. 

„Irgendwie riecht es hier drin unangenehm. Ich fürchte, wir müssen hier ein wenig von dem alten, irischen Bauernmief rauslassen." 

„Du bist manchmal ganz schön paranoid." Gab Aidan lächelnd zurück, schloß die Tür und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. „Als wenn man jetzt noch bemerken würde, wer hier bis vor zwei Monaten gewohnt hat." Aislin hob grinsend die Schultern und warf sich auf das andere Bett. 

„Mag sein." Die beiden schwiegen eine ganze Zeit. Es war eine Stille, die Aidan früher sicherlich als angenehm bezeichnet hätte. Ein Frieden im Schweigen, der sich nur zwischen zwei wirklich guten Freunden einstellen konnte. Doch heute war diese Stille keine gute Idee, denn sie regte ihre Grübeleien noch mehr an und ihre Gedanken fuhren in einem solch halsbrecherischem Tempo Achterbahn, daß Aidan fast nicht mehr hinterher kam. 

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen, sonst sind wir morgen wie erschlagen." Aislins sanfte Stimme riß Aidan zum wiederholten Male für diesen Tag aus ihren Gedanken. 

„Ich hab so das Gefühl, daß ich das sowieso sein werde. Ich hasse diese Reisetage." Aislin lächelte verständnisvoll, als sie die Schnalle ihres Umhangs öffnete. Für Aidan war die Reise nach Hogwarts etwas sehr Umständliches und Aislin hatte noch nie verstanden, warum alle Schüler erst nach London kommen mußten, um von dort dann alle gemeinsam mit dem Hogwarts Express nach Schottland zu fahren. Für die Schüler, die ohnehin schon aus Schottland kamen war das ein enormer Umweg. Aber es war schon immer so gewesen und niemand hatte diese Regel bisher angezweifelt, also tat es auch Aislin nicht. 

Nachdenklich zog sie ihren Pullunder über ihren Kopf und hängte ihn über den Stuhl. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Aidan sie verstohlen dabei beobachtete, wie sie ihre silber-grün gestreifte Krawatte lockerte und schließlich ihre Bluse aufknöpfte. Erst als sie Bluse auszog und den überraschten Ausruf der Freundin hörte, trafen ihre Blicke sich. Aislin erkannte in den Augen ihrer Freundin Schock und Erstaunen und als Aidan ihre Augen schließlich von denen Aislins löste und auf ihren linken Arm starrte, wußte Aislin, daß sie unvorsichtig gewesen war. Innerlich fluchte sie über ihre Nachlässigkeit, aber andererseits war es schließlich nur Aidan und gerade für sie sollte das doch eigentlich keine große Überraschung sein. Oder etwa doch? 

„Du hast es also wirklich getan?" Aislin hob eine goldene Augenbraue und sah ihre Freundin kalt an. Wieso war sie so überrascht und klang so fürchterlich verletzt? 

„Du bist überrascht?" Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr Aidan bei der plötzlichen Kälte in der Stimme der Freundin und sie beeilte sich, den Kopf zu schütteln. 

„Nur ein wenig. Ich hatte gedacht, du würdest noch ein Jahr damit warten, das ist alles." Aislin schien erst nicht ganz von der Antwort überzeugt, doch dann nickte sie und zog ihr Nachthemd an. 

„Die Gelegenheit war da und ich habe sie ergriffen. – Du hättest sicher nicht anders gehandelt." Aislin schien eine Antwort zu erwarten, doch Aidan schwieg. 

Noch Stunden später lag Aidan wach und hörte Aislins tiefen, ruhigen Atemzügen zu. Natürlich hatte sie gewußt, daß der Tag kommen würde. Aislin hatte schon seit Monaten ständig davon gesprochen, daß sie es gar nicht erwarten konnte. Und doch, in ihrer kindlichen Gutgläubigkeit hatte Aidan doch die ganze Zeit über gedacht, daß sich alles noch zum Guten wenden würde, bevor das geschah oder daß sie die Freundin im letzten Moment davon abhalten konnte, das zu tun. 

Doch jetzt war es geschehen und Aidan konnte nicht länger abstreiten, was sie in den Augen der Freundin gesehen hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie es am Morgen am Bahnhof schon genau gewußt, doch da hatte sie sich noch in Ausreden und Erklärungen flüchten können, die alle um das Unvermeidliche herumtanzten und ihr zahllose andere Möglichkeiten boten. 

Das Dunkle Mal auf Aislins Haut jedoch ließ keinen Zweifel mehr daran, daß es der Tod gewesen war, der ihr aus den himmelblauen Augen der Freundin entgegen geblickt hatte und so schwer es Aidan auch fiel, sich das vorzustellen und es zuzugeben, aber ihre beste Freundin war jetzt ein Todesser, sie hatte getötet und damit war sie für Aidan von nun an für immer verloren. 

Kalt wie Eis sank die Erkenntnis ein, daß sie von nun an wirklich allein war. Ganz allein. 

Plötzlich hatte Aidan das Gefühl, daß die Wände immer näher auf sie zurückten und alles in diesem Raum schnürte ihr die Luft zum Atmen ab. 

Obwohl es schon mitten in der Nacht und damit verboten war, sprang Aidan mit einem Satz aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe, griff sich ihren Umhang und floh praktisch aus dem Schlafzimmer und dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.   


  
Die Nachtluft war angenehm kühl und frisch und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Aidan die erhoffte beruhigende Wirkung fühlte, die diese Stille und Friedlichkeit auf sich hatte. Gedankenverloren blickte sie auf den schwarzen, weitläufigen See hinaus. Kein Luftzug störte die spiegelglatte Oberfläche. 

„Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein?" flüsterte Aidan, eine einzelne Träne rollte über ihre Wange. 

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage." Erschrocken fuhr Aidan herum und blickte genau in die kalten schwarzen Augen ihres Lehrers für Zaubertränke. Severus stand hinter ihr und sein Blick verriet ihr, daß er keinesfalls glücklich darüber war, sie hier am See zu finden. 

„Was tun Sie hier mitten in der Nacht, Miss Duvessa? Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, daß gerade die Schüler aus meinem Haus die Regeln genau kennen würden." Er bemerkte die silbrig glitzernde Tränenspur auf ihrem Gesicht, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich Aidans voller Mund schon zu einem Lächeln verzogen, eine Reaktion, die ihn noch mehr überraschte als die Tatsache, daß sie mitten in der Nacht am See stand und weinte. Mit einer fast beiläufigen Bewegung wischte sie über ihre Wange und blickte Severus unverwandt an. 

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf, darum hab ich mich entschieden, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen." Sie wandte sich von Severus ab und ging die letzten Schritte der flachen Böschung herunter an den Rand des Sees. Das Spiegelbild des vollen Mondes, das auf der Oberfläche des Sees leuchtete, erzitterte heftig, als sie ihre Hand ins Wasser tauchte und Bewegung in den reglosen See brachte. 

Severus wußte nicht, was er von ihrem Verhalten zu halten hatte. Er hatte sie bei etwas erwischt, was jedem Schüler eine Menge Ärger und Punktabzug einbrachte, aber sie schien nicht einmal im Geringsten Angst davor, geschweige denn vor ihm zu haben. Noch nie hatte sich ein Schüler so merkwürdig benommen und er wußte nicht, ob er sich jetzt Sorgen machen oder wütend werden sollte. Eher zögerlich überbrückte er die Distanz, die Aidan zwischen sie gebracht hatte. 

„Aidan, bitte gehen Sie mit mir zum Schloß zurück. Ich kann Sie nicht hier draußen lassen. Es ist für Sie ebenso verboten, wie für jeden anderen Schüler." Aidans Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust. Das war der Ton seiner Stimme, den sie so unbedingt hören wollte. Weich wie Samt, düster wie die Nacht und tief – sehr tief - verborgen eine angenehme Wärme. Es war egal, was er sagte, wie hart er sie bestrafte, Hauptsache, er tat es mit dieser Stimme. Aidan wußte nur zu gut, daß sie keiner verstehen würde, wem sie auch davon erzählte. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal der kalte Meister der Zaubertränke selbst, aber wenn ihr eine höhere Macht auf dieser Welt nur einen einzigen Wunsch erfüllen wollte, dann würde sie sich wünschen, daß sie diese Stimme hören durfte, bevor sie starb. 

Aidan fühlte sich kindisch und albern, als sie sich klar wurde, was sie da wieder dachte, doch sie konnte es einfach nicht verhindern, daß ihre Gedanken in eine abstrus romantische Richtung abdrifteten, wenn Severus in ihrer Nähe war. 

Aidan fuhr zusammen, als sich plötzlich eine warme Hand fest auf ihre Schulter legte. Langsam drehte sie sich um und fand sich erneut Auge in Auge mit Severus wieder. Er sah nicht mehr wütend aus, aber auch sonst konnte sie keine Emotion aus seinem Gesicht oder wenigstens aus seinen Augen herauslesen. 

„Kommen Sie." Setzte er sanft, aber bestimmt nach und ließ ihre Schulter nicht los, als sie sich aufrichtete. Zu seiner Überraschung brach Aidan den Blickkontakt zu ihm nicht ab. Er hatte erwartet, daß sie wie alle anderen Schüler auch seinem gefürchteten, leeren Blick nicht standhalten konnte, doch scheinbar hatte er sich da getäuscht. 

Aidan lächelte, als sie einen Hauch von Verwirrung in den schwarzen Augen aufblitzen sah. Sie hatte also doch eine Wirkung auf ihn. Vielleicht keine großartige, aber immerhin, sie schaffte es, ihm eine Regung zu entlocken, wenn das nicht schon mal eine Leistung war. 

Severus fühlte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. In den Augen seiner Schülerin, die ihn praktisch hypnotisch an sie fesselten, brannte ein Feuer, das mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Er wußte nicht, was dieser Blick zu sagen hatte, aber er war sich sicher, daß er das nicht mußte, um zu verstehen, daß er Ärger für ihn bedeutete. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wurde ein wenig breiter. 

„Ich nehme an, ich werde eine Strafe erhalten?" Endlich konnte Severus sich von ihren Augen losreißen und um sich noch einen Moment Zeit zu geben, sich zu sammeln, nickte er schlicht. Er räusperte sich kaum hörbar. 

„Ich erwarte Sie morgen nach dem Unterricht in meinem Büro. Bis dahin habe ich mir etwas überlegt, Miss Duvessa. Und jetzt kommen Sie bitte mit ins Schloß." Als sie hinter ihm her in Richtung Schloß ging, strahlten ihre Augen vor Freude und auch das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen wurde immer breiter. Sie hatte einen kleinen Sieg errungen, war einen ganzen Schritt in Richtung ihres Zieles weiter gekommen. Sie wußte genau, daß Severus normalerweise ganz anders auf einen nächtlichen Herumtreiber reagiert hätte, Slytherin oder nicht. Aber bei ihr hatte seine Kälte versagt, vermutlich zum ersten Mal in seinem gesamten Dasein als unbeliebtester und gemeinster Lehrer der Schule.   


  
Harry stand am Fenster seines Zimmers und blickte hinaus in die klare Nacht. Es war ein großartiger und gleichzeitig so merkwürdiger Abend für ihn gewesen. In seinen sieben Jahren als Schüler hatte er es schon so oft erlebt, wenn neue Lehrer an die Schule kamen, doch nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, daß es eines Tages sein Name sein würde, den ein stolzer Dumbledore den vielen hundert Schülern in der Großen Halle entgegenrief. Niemals hätte er sich träumen lassen, daß ein solcher Sturm der Begeisterung nur für ihn losbrechen würde. 

Viele hatten es ihm prophezeit, aber diese Leute hatten auch von ihm erwartet, daß er Großes leistete und Harry war bei weitem nicht dumm genug, um zu glauben, daß er das getan hatte. Er hatte großes Glück gehabt, ein wenig Geschick bewiesen, aber nichts rechtfertigte, daß die Schüler ihn feierten.   
Harry lächelte. Die meisten von ihnen taten es ohnehin nur, weil er eine kleine Leuchte am Quidditch-Himmel war. Sie bewunderten ihn wenn überhaupt sicherlich nur dafür, daß er sich auf einem Besen halten, waghalsig fliegen und eine kleine goldene Kugel fangen konnte. 

Ein trotziger Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Aber immerhin, das konnte er verdammt gut. 

Hermine hatte wohl recht gehabt. Er bemitleidete sich viel zu viel selbst. Wann immer er sich in der letzten Zeit mal einige Minuten zum Nachdenken gegönnt hatte, war er immer wieder an dem Punkt angekommen, daß er sich fragte, warum er mal wieder da war, wo er sich jetzt befand, warum das alles passiert war, warum nicht endlich Schluß mit dem ganzen hin und her war. Kurz, er bemitleidete sich, in jedem Moment, den er sich selbst dafür gab. Und Snape hatte recht, wenn er ihn deshalb als erbärmlich betrachtete und ihn vielleicht sogar so bezeichnete. 

Der bloße Gedanke daran, daß er Snape recht geben mußte, stieß Harry sauer auf. So weit war es also schon gekommen. Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal mehr vernünftig einreden, daß sein alter Lehrer nichts weiter war als ein unfairer, verbitterter Fiesling. Sogar er gab jetzt schon zu, daß er recht hatte! Erbärmlicher Potter! 

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde plötzlich von sich selbst abgelenkt, als er sah, wie eine Gestalt – ein Mädchen - vom Eingang des Schlosses in Richtung See lief. Viel konnte er von ihr nicht erkennen, aber er wußte doch, daß es keine Lehrerin sein konnte. Harry wollte sich gerade auf den Weg nach unten machen, um nach der Schülerin zu sehen und sie zurück ins Schloß zu holen, bevor eine ganz bestimmte Person sie dort unten entdeckte, als es auch schon zu spät war. 

Selbst ohne hellen Vollmond in stockfinsterer Nacht hätte Harry diese Gestalt, diesen Gang, noch wieder erkannt. Kein anderer Mensch in diesem Schloß schlich wie eine große schwarze Katze durch die Nacht außer Severus Snape. 

Doch etwas an dieser Szene war merkwürdig, das fühlte Harry sofort. Er sprach sie an, sie wirbelte auch erschrocken herum, doch dann lief nichts mehr so ab, wie Harry es noch aus der eigenen Schulzeit kannte...   


  
Sesha warf einen nervösen Blick auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk und atmete tief durch. Nur noch wenige Minuten bis zum Beginn ihrer ersten Schulstunde. Sie war noch nie in ihrem Leben so verdammt aufgeregt gewesen! 

Sie hatte zwar die gesamten Unterlagen von Professor Trelawny übergeben bekommen und wußte, wie weit die einzelnen Klassenstufen in ihrem Stoff voran gekommen waren, aber dennoch war Sesha nicht sicher, ob sie die Klasse nicht doch zu Tode langweilen würde.

Heute hatte sie gleich als erstes die siebte Klasse und damit die Gruppe, die Professor Trelawny am längsten von allen gekannt hatten. Würde sie bei dieser Klasse überhaupt durchdringen und sie überzeugen können? Sie kannte Professor Trelawny nicht, wußte nichts weiter über sie als das, was Hermine ihr während der Vorbereitungen erzählt hatte, aber was, wenn die ältere Hexe doch nicht so schlimm gewesen war, wie Hermine behauptet hatte? 

Da war sie wieder. Ihre alte Angst zu versagen. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, daß dieses Gefühl sie dieses Mal nicht wieder übermannen würde, aber gerade hatte es allen Anschein. 

Sesha griff nach dem großen in Leder gebundenen Buch auf dem Holztischchen neben dem Kamin und strich fast liebevoll über den Einband. Sie mußte sich einfach nur beruhigen. Es war wie immer. Sie mußte ruhig werden und dann würde alles klappen, wie es klappen sollte. 

Die ersten Schüler, die ihr Turmzimmer erreichten, rissen Sesha aus ihren trüben Gedanken heraus. Es gab kein Zurück mehr und wenn es nicht mehr zurück ging, dann konnte man eben nur noch nach vorn.   


  
Aidan beobachtete die junge Frau, die sich ihnen noch einmal als Sesha Shantay, ihre neue Lehrerin in Wahrsagen vorgestellt hatte, ein wenig skeptisch. Sie wußte zwar nicht genau, was es war, das sie bei ihr skeptisch werden ließ, aber das Gefühl war da. 

Sesha griff wieder nach etwas, was auf ihrem Tisch lag und hielt es hoch. 

„Das habt ihr sicher schon einmal gesehen oder?" fragte sie strahlend in die Runde. Aidan hob ihren Arm, sah dabei aber wenig begeistert aus. Sesha nickte ihr zu. 

„Ja, Miss Duvessa." Aidan ließ ihren Arm sinken. 

„Das sind Tarotkarten. Ein herkömmliches Spiel besteht aus achtundsiebzig Karten, die noch einmal in verschiedene Untergruppen unterteilt sind." Sesha lächelte und nickte wieder. 

„Sehr richtig, Miss Duvessa. Wissen Sie noch mehr über die Kunst des Kartenlegens?" Sesha wollte es sich nicht anmerken lasen, doch der kalte Blick, mit dem Aidan sie ansah, ließ sie doch etwas nervös werden. 

„Ja, Miss Shantay. Die erste Untergruppe der Karten sind die Trumpfkarten, man nennt sie auch ‚großes Arkana'. Sie besteht aus zweiundzwanzig Karten, die von null bis einundzwanzig durchnumeriert sind und verschiedene Personen und menschliche Eigenschaften zeigen. Jede Karte hat einen ganzen Haufen Bedeutungen und muß je nach Situation ausgelegt und richtig interpretiert werden. Die restlichen sechsundfünfzig Karten bilden das ‚kleine Arkana', das noch einmal in vier Untergruppen zu jeweils vierzehn Karten unterteilt ist. Wie bei einem herkömmlichen Kartenspiel hat jede dieser Gruppe ein Symbol. Es gibt den Kelch, die Münze, das Schwert und den Stab. Auch diese vierzehn Karten sind noch einmal durchnumeriert. Es gibt Pagen, Ritter, Könige und Königinnen, ein Aß und auf die restlichen neun Karten sind römisch von zwei bis zehn durchnumeriert. 

Der Aufbau der Tarotkarten geht vermutlich darauf zurück, daß sie ursprünglich mal ein einfaches Spiel und kein Mittel zum Deuten der Zukunft waren. Diese Bedeutung wurde ihnen erst einige Zeit nach ihrer Entstehung zugewiesen." Obwohl Aidan noch einiges mehr hätte sagen können, schwieg sie nach diesem Vortrag. Sesha lächelte noch immer und schien begeistert zu sein. Vielleicht war sie ja doch nicht so übel, ging es Aidan durch den Kopf. 

„Ganz wunderbar, Miss Duvessa. Ich würde sagen, das waren zehn Punkte für Slytherin. – Gut, wie Miss Duvessa schon richtig bemerkt hat, kann keiner Karte eine klare Bedeutung zugewiesen werden, man muß die Karten lesen und interpretieren können..." Aidans Gedanken schweiften ab, als Sesha nun dazu überging, ihnen von den Bedeutungen der einzelnen Karten zu erzählen und hier und da einige der sehr verschwommenen geschichtlichen Fakten einstreute. 

Im Moment waren ihre Gedanken wieder einmal viel zu sehr von einem ganz anderen Lehrer gefesselt, der sich denkbar weit von diesem Turmzimmer unten im Kerker verbarg. Aidan war sich inzwischen sicher, daß sie in der Nacht zuvor wirklich etwas in Severus losgetreten hatte, aber sie war sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob das nun etwas Positives oder Negatives war. Das allein war auch der Grund, weshalb sie nun plötzlich doch ein wenig Angst vor dem heutigen Nachmittag hatte, wenn sie zu ihm gehen mußte, um sich ihre Strafe für ihren nächtlichen Ausflug abzuholen. 

„Sie haben dann wohl keinen Partner, Miss Duvessa. Dann werde ich mit Ihnen zusammen arbeiten." Aidan schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. Sesha setzte sich neben sie und lächelte sie warm an. 

„Wollen Sie mir die Karten zuerst legen?" Aidan schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein, fangen Sie bitte an. Ich möchte es gerne erst einmal sehen." Sesha nickte und begann, ein Muster aus Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. Aidan war auch jetzt immer noch nicht wirklich bei der Sache, als Sesha eine Karte nach der anderen aufdeckte und mit ihrer Deutung begann. Es klang alles sehr belanglos, fast uninteressant, bis Sesha schließlich zur letzten Karte kam. Sie drehte sie um und hielt inne. 

„Was haben Sie, Miss Shantay?" fragte Aidan, als sie das Zögern der Lehrerin bemerkte, doch dann sah auch sie die Karte, die sie noch immer in der Hand hielt. 

„Das Rad des Schicksals." Begann Sesha zu erklären. „Diese Karte ist mit die widersprüchlichste." Aidan sah sich die Karte, die Sesha gerade aufgedeckt hatte, genau an. Die Karte zeigte einen blauen Himmel, mit aufgebauschten hellgrauen Wolken an den vier Ecken der Karte. Auf jeder dieser Wolken saß ein geflügeltes Wesen. Aidan erkannte in ihnen einen Engel, einen Adler, einen Stier und einen Löwen, jedes von ihnen hatte ein aufgeschlagenes Buch vor sich. In der Mitte der Karte war das Rad des Schicksals abgebildet. Es war ein Rad mit acht Speichen und sowohl auf den Speichen als auch um sie herum an ihren Enden waren verschiedene Symbole abgebildet. Einige davon kamen Aidan sehr bekannt vor, doch außer den lateinischen Buchstaben konnte sie keines deuten. Neben den geflügelten Wesen waren noch drei weitere Gestalten abgebildet, die zwar nicht sichtbar, aber doch scheinbar untrennbar mit dem Rad verbunden waren. Eines davon war eine Schlange, das zweite eine Sphinx mit einen Schwert und das dritte sah aus wie ein Schakal, doch da war Aidan sich nicht sicher. 

Diese Karte bot eine verwirrende Vielzahl von guten und schlechten Omen und Aidan spürte, daß ihr plötzlich mulmig wurde. 

„Was hat sie zu bedeuten?" fragte sie, immer noch unfähig den Blick von der Karte zu lösen. Sesha schwieg einen kurzen Moment, dann räusperte sie sich. 

„Nun ja, wie ich schon gesagt habe, diese Karte ist eine der widersprüchlichsten im ganzen Deck. Sie kann alles bedeuten, ihre wahre Bedeutung kann man nur erkennen, wenn man die umliegenden Karten noch einmal ganz genau betrachtet. Das Rad des Schicksals hat aber natürlich auch einige feste Bedeutungen. Es symbolisiert das sich ständig drehende, ständig ändernde Leben. Der Mensch ist nicht in der Lage, sich gegen sein änderndes Schicksal zu wehren. Was das Rad des Schicksals also prophezeit kann nicht durch die eigene Kraft abgewendet werden." Sie blickte Aidan an und ihre Schülerin erwiderte ihren Blick. Sesha erkannte Unsicherheit in den wunderschönen violett-schwarzen Augen. 

Sesha nahm die Karte wieder in die Hand und reichte sie Aidan, die sie vorsichtig entgegennahm und das üppige Bild ansah. 

„Die Zeichen auf den Speichen sind die alchemistischen Zeichen für Salz, Wasser, Schwefel und Quecksilber. Wasser und Salz stehen für das Leben, Schwefel und Quecksilber für den Tod." Begann Sesha, ihr die Karte genauer zu erklären. „Die Zeichen im äußeren Kreis sind lateinische und hebräische Buchstaben. Es gibt keine vorgeschriebene Leserichtung oder Reihenfolge, du kannst also aus den Buchstaben formen, was du möchtest. Die einfachste Lösung springt natürlich sofort ins Auge." Aidan nickte. 

„Taro." 

„Genau. Aber es ist zweifelhaft, ob wirklich nur der Name des Spiels damit gemeint war. Die hebräischen Buchstaben sind ‚Yod', ‚Vav' und ‚Heh' und bezeichnen in der jüdischen Tora den Namen Gottes. – Die drei Wesen, die auf dem Rad sitzen, hast du sicher schon erkannt. Sie stehen für das Böse, den Tod, aber auch für die Führung ins Jenseits und die Auferstehung vom Tod. Die vier geflügelten Wesen stehen für die vier Elemente Luft, Wasser, Erde und Feuer." Aidan blickte von der Karte auf. 

„Ja, aber was bedeutet sie jetzt für mich?" Sesha nahm die Karte aus Aidans Hand und legte sie wieder in die Anordnung der Karten hinein. 

„Ich habe das Spiel für dich so gelegt, daß es deine allgemeine Situation widerspiegelt. Das Rad des Schicksals lag bei dir an der zehnten Position, ist damit die Ergebniskarte. Außerdem lag sie auf dem Kopf." In Aidans Augen leuchtete etwas auf. 

„Das bedeutet nichts Gutes." Sesha nickte ein wenig zögerlich. 

„Normalerweise ist es ein schlechtes Zeichen. Um das Rad des Schicksals richtig deuten zu können, müssen wir uns die anderen Karten betrachten. Und da ist etwas, was ich erst nicht als schlecht eingestuft hatte, was aber jetzt ein ganz anderes Bild gibt. – Du hast den Teufel auf der sechsten Position, die deine Zukunft darstellt. Der Teufel steht für böse, dunkle Magie, für Verrat, aber auch einfach für unvermeidbare Veränderungen. Selbst wenn ich alle anderen Karten noch mit einbeziehe, befürchte ich, daß das Rad des Schicksals und der Teufel bedeuten, daß du dich in der nächsten Zeit darauf gefaßt machen solltest, herbe Enttäuschungen zu erfahren. Nichts, was sich nicht bewältigen ließe, aber es wird vielleicht keine sehr schöne Zeit werden." Sesha versuchte, ein wenig aufmunternd zu lächeln. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, mit den Karten zu beginnen. Sesha wußte, sie waren nicht gerade das sicherste Mittel zum Wahrsagen und man konnte in sie noch viel besser irgendwelche Katastrophen hineindichten als in irgendwas sonst. Vielleicht hätte sie dieses Risiko nicht eingehen sollen. 

„Klingt nicht gerade berauschend." Sagte Aidan schließlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit. Sesha legte ihr die Hand auf die Schultern. 

„Das Rad des Schicksals hat aber bei allem, was es voraussagt immer eine ganz wichtige Botschaft. Es ist in ständiger Bewegung und dreht sich immer weiter. Also egal, wie schlimm das Schicksal, das es voraussagt, auch ist, es ist nicht von Dauer und man sollte nicht daran verzweifeln, denn es geht vorbei." Wenn Sesha gehofft hatte, ein Lächeln von Aidan zu sehen, wurde sie enttäuscht, aber sie war sich auch sicher, daß sie das Mädchen mit ihrer Voraussage schlicht verängstigt hatte. Sie durfte nicht erwarten, daß sie es so einfach wegsteckte. 

Als die Klasse einige Minuten später das Turmzimmer verließ, blickte Sesha Aidan nach. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, wegen dem, was die Karten über Aidan gesagt hatten. Und sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache, denn sie hatte so eine Ahnung, daß das Rad des Schicksals auch in ihrem eigenen Spiel gelegen hätte, hätte Aidan ihr die Karten noch gelegt.  


  
„Ich hab dir doch gleich gesagt, du sollst diesen Blödsinn nicht machen. Aber du wolltest ja unbedingt Wahrsagen belegen." Aidan warf ihrer Freundin einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der Aislin jedoch weitgehend unberührt ließ. 

„Es ist doch immer wieder erfrischend, wie sehr du noch um mich besorgt bist, Aislin." Giftete Aidan die Freundin an. 

„Was soll das heißen?" Aidan lächelte zuckersüß, doch Aislin wußte nur zu gut, daß es keinesfalls so gemeint war. 

„Ich habe längst begriffen, daß du nur noch deine neuen Freunde im Kopf hast, Aislin. Du brauchst es mir also nicht unbedingt so deutlich zu zeigen, okay?" Einen Moment schien es, als wollte Aislin etwas erwidern und Aidan machte sich schon auf das schlimmste gefaßt, doch Aislin blieb stumm, blickte ihre Freundin einfach nur an und schien sehr genau darüber nachzudenken, ob sie etwas sagen sollte und wenn ja, was. 

„Ich bin immer für dich da, Aidan. Und ich mache mir immer Sorgen um dich." Aidan schnaubte. 

„Ja sicher doch!" Aislin rutschte von ihrem Bett und setzte sich neben Aidan. Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Arm um die Schultern der Freundin, die sich ein wenig dagegen sträubte, dann aber doch nachgab. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wovor du Angst hast, Aidan. Ich würde dich doch nie fallen lassen, nur weil du noch kein Todesser bist." Aislins Stimme war warm und süß und Aidan wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als die Fähigkeit, dieser Stimme glauben zu können. Sie wünschte sich die alten Zeiten zurück, in denen solche Worte von Aislin bedingungslos ehrlich gewesen waren. Jetzt – das war Aidan mehr als klar – konnte sie sich darauf nicht mehr verlassen. 

„Und was diese Miss Shantay angeht, glaube ich vielmehr, daß sie in ihren Karten etwas gesehen hat, was ihr nicht gefällt und darum hat sie es so ausgelegt, als wäre es etwas Negatives für dich. Um dich mißtrauisch und paranoid zu machen." Aidans Kopf wirbelte herum und sie fixierte die himmelblauen Augen ihrer Freundin. 

„Wie meinst du das?" Aislin lachte, legte eine Hand auf das glänzend schwarze Haar der Freundin und zog ihren Kopf an ihre Brust. So etwas hatte sie noch nie getan und Aidan fragte sich, wann in den letzten Wochen sie entschieden hatte, daß sie ihr so überlegen war, daß sie sogar das Recht hatte, sie wie eine mütterliche Freundin zu behandeln. Eine Mischung aus Wut und Dankbarkeit gegenüber der Freundin verwirrte Aidans Gedanken. 

„Du hast heute früh wieder nur Augen für deinen Severus gehabt, was?" Aidan wollte ihre Freundin ansehen, doch der Griff um ihren Kopf war zu fest und hielt sie in ihrer momentanen Situation fest. 

„Ich hab dafür etwas gesehen, was dir vermutlich entgangen ist. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann empfindet deine neue Freundin sehr ähnlich für unseren werten Meister der Zaubertränke." Endlich schaffte Aidan es, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien und Aislin betrachtete zufrieden den Schock und die Wut in den dunklen Augen, die sie anstarrten. 

„Das ist doch Blödsinn!" Aislin schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Sie hat ihn während des ganzen Frühstücks nicht aus den Augen gelassen, obwohl Potter die ganze Zeit versucht hat, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Da ist etwas im Busch und ich glaube, sie hat in ihren Karten gesehen, daß du ihre Konkurrentin bist." Aidan schluckte und leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. Wenn wirklich stimmte, was Aislin sagte, dann machte ihre Theorie einen Sinn. Aber nur, wenn es wirklich stimmte. 

„Ich bleibe dabei, das ist Blödsinn, Aislin." Aislin hob lächelnd die Schulter. 

„Wenn du es nicht glauben willst, dann überzeug dich doch heute abend selbst davon." 

„Das werde ich. – Ich muß jetzt zu Severus." Aislin sah ihrer Freundin nach. Als sich die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, zog sich ein kaltes Grinsen über das Engelsgesicht. 

„Du wirst mir schon glauben, liebste Aidan." Murmelte sie und griff nach einem sehr alten Buch unter ihrem Bett. 

„Du siehst, was ich dich sehen lassen will."   


  
„Sesha! Warte!" Sesha sah, wie Harry vom Ende des Ganges winkend auf sie zugelaufen kam. Ganz außer Atem kam er neben ihr zum Stehen. 

„Harry? Was ist?" Harry beugte sich leicht nach vorne und legte die Hände auf die Oberschenkel. Nur langsam kam er wieder zu Atem. 

„Mein Gott, ich bin dir schon durch das halbe Schloß hinterhergelaufen. Hast du mich denn nicht gehört?" Ein Grinsen hob seine leicht geröteten Wangen an und seine grünen Augen glitzerten vergnügt. Sesha schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein, tut mir leid. – Was kann ich für dich tun?" Noch einmal holte Harry tief Luft. Warum war sie nur immer so kühl zu ihm? 

„Hermine hat mir erzählt, daß ihr heute abend alle frei habt und ich dachte mir, wir könnten alle zusammen runter nach Hogsmeade gehen. Was hältst du davon?" Sesha lächelte, schüttelte aber wieder den Kopf. 

„Tut mir leid, Harry, aber ich kann nicht. Ich muß meine Stunde für morgen vorbereiten und werde dann noch etwas an meinem Experiment weiter arbeiten. Professor Snape hat uns zwar frei gegeben, aber ich bin etwas hinter den anderen zurück." Die Enttäuschung wischte das Grinsen von Harrys Gesicht, doch er zwang sich, wenigstens noch zu lächeln und ihr nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen, wie enttäuscht er wirklich war. 

„Das ist sehr schade. Snape zwingt dich doch nicht etwa, deinen freien Abend im Labor zu verbringen oder? Das würde dem Kerl wieder ähnlich sehen." In Seshas Augen funkelte ein Hauch von Zorn auf. 

„Natürlich tut er das nicht, Harry! Red bitte nicht so ein dummes Zeug!" Harry wußte nicht so recht, was er von ihrem plötzlichen Zorn zu halten hatte. Er wußte von dem Streit zwischen ihr und Professor Snape vor zwei Wochen. Hermine hatte es ihm erzählt. Und er wußte auch, daß die beiden seither kaum noch ein Wort miteinander gesprochen hatten. 

Doch scheinbar hatte das Seshas Bewunderung für Snape und ihrer Einstellung ihm gegenüber wenig Abbruch getan. Er hob überrascht die Augenbraue.   
„Bitte entschuldige mich, Harry. Ich hab noch sehr viel zu tun." Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und setzte ihren Weg in Richtung ihrer Räume fort. Harry blickte ihr noch einen Moment verdutzt nach. 

Warum nur drang er einfach nicht zu ihr durch? 

„Wie ich sehe, haben sich manche Dinge seit Ihrem letzten Schuljahr hier geändert, Potter." Die kalte, nur allzu bekannte Stimme jagte Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken und als er sich umdrehte, sah er mal wieder das spöttische Grinsen im Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters, das er so haßte.   
„Belauschen Sie mich mal wieder, Snape?" gab Harry kalt zurück. Das Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter. 

„Das hat schon vor einigen Jahren seine Attraktivität für mich verloren, Potter. Früher mag es ja ganz interessant gewesen sein, aber seit Sie in Ihr tiefes Selbstmitleid gefallen sind... wann war das noch gleich? Ich glaube, als Sie ins sechste Schuljahr kamen, nicht wahr?" Die beiden Männer fixierten sich und Severus fühlte eine merkwürdige Zufriedenheit über Harrys haßerfüllten Blick. Er war noch immer weit davon entfernt, daß man ihn in die Welt entlassen konnte, aber immerhin, er lernte. 

„Was wollen Sie von mir, Snape? Ein bißchen in alten Wunden herumstochern? Das eine oder andere Messer noch einmal darin umdrehen?" Severus seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Potter, ich kann wirklich nichts dafür, daß Miss Shantay offensichtlich nichts an Ihren Avancen gelegen ist, also lassen Sie Ihre Wut nicht an mir aus." Dieses Grinsen. Harry zählte langsam rückwärts von zehn auf null, um sich selbst von einer Dummheit abzuhalten. Aber das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des älteren Mannes machte ihn schier verrückt. 

„Das geht Sie nichts an, Snape! Halten Sie ihre Nase endlich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus! – Passen Sie lieber auf, daß man Sie bei Ihren nächtlichen Rendezvous am See nicht erwischt. Zumindest so lange Sie sich dort mit Schülerinnen treffen." Das Grinsen verschwand von Severus' Gesicht und wurde von einer eisigen, alles gefrierenden Kälte ersetzt. 

„Was soll der Blödsinn, Potter?" Jetzt war es an Harry, ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln aufzusetzen. Er konnte hören, daß er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. 

„Für verbotene Schäferstündchen sollte man sich weniger gut einsehbare Plätze aussuchen, Snape. Aber Sie haben in dieser Richtung wohl so wenig Erfahrung, daß man ausnahmsweise keine Perfektion von Ihnen erwarten darf, was?" Harry war zufrieden mit sich, fühlte Stolz und ein berauschend starkes Glücksgefühl in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte es der alten Schlange gegeben, endlich! Oder? 

Snape machte auf Harry nicht gerade den Eindruck, als habe man ihn gerade bei etwas ertappt, das ihn mit Einfachheit seinen Job und damit seine gesamte Existenz kosten konnte. Es schien ihn noch nicht einmal sonderlich zu berühren, nicht einmal Wut war auf dem fahlen Gesicht zu sehen. 

„Potter, das war sogar noch um Klassen unqualifizierter als Ihr überaus dummer Kommentar auf der Isle of Wright. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß Sie das noch einmal überbieten würden, aber meine Hochachtung, Sie haben mich überrascht. Aber eines möchte ich Ihnen doch raten." Der bis dahin emotionslose Ton seiner Stimme nahm ein wenig an Schärfe zu und Harry spürte, wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten. 

„Versuchen Sie nicht, mir etwas anzuhängen, Potter. Sie schneiden sich damit ins eigene Fleisch, früher oder später. Sie sollten endlich begreifen, daß ich vieles bin, aber nicht Ihr Feind. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätten Sie nicht einmal Ihr erstes Schuljahr hier überlebt und ich hätte Ihnen sicherlich nicht helfen müssen, denn anders als Sie wahrscheinlich heute noch denken, war ich James niemals verpflichtet. – Ich habe begriffen, daß Sie ein notwendiges Übel sind, damit wir alle lebend aus dieser Sache herauskommen. Vielleicht erweisen Sie uns – wenn schon nicht mir, dann wenigstens Dumbledore – die Ehre, das auch endlich im Hinblick auf mich zu begreifen. 

Und wie und wann ich Schüler, die ich beim Herumschleichen in der Schule erwische, bestrafe, ist und bleibt allein meine Sache – Potter." Die alte Angst und die alte Ehrfurcht vor diesem Mann war immer noch in jeder Zelle in Harrys Körper verankert. So sehr er dieses Gefühl auch versuchte nieder zu kämpfen, es war da, ein ständiger Begleiter und wieder einmal mußte Harry sich eingestehen, daß er gegen Snape nicht ankam. Was er auch gegen den Mann vorbrachte, egal wie oft er glaubte, daß er ihn endlich erwischt hatte, Snape schaffte es immer wieder, ihm das Gefühl zu vermitteln, was für ein Trottel er doch war. 

Denn genau so fühlte er sich jetzt. Was hatte er da versucht? Snape und eine Beziehung zu einer Schülerin! Das war doch absoluter Unsinn! Und es ihm auch noch triumphierend vorzuwerfen... ja, das war glatter Wahnsinn. 

Harry spürte die Hitze in seine Wangen steigen und mit einem letzten wütenden Blick auf Snape rannte er praktisch davon.   


  
Aidan fühlte sich seltsam, als sie die Große Halle betrat und sich zu den anderen Slytherins an den bereits gedeckten Tisch setzte. Seit sie Severus' Büro vor einer knappen Stunde verlassen hatte, hatte sie das Gefühl, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich schwer und neblig an. 

„Was hast du, Aidan? Du siehst schlecht aus." Fragte Aislin mit besorgtem Ton und legte ihrer Freundin die Hand auf den Arm. Aidan fühlte die Wärme, die Aislins Hand ausstrahlte zwar, doch auch das schien wir durch einen Nebel an ihr Hirn zu dringen. Sie faßte sich an die Stirn. Sie war nicht sonderlich warm. 

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht kriege ich eine Grippe. Ich fühl mich nicht wohl." Aislin nickte verständnisvoll und schob ihr eine Schüssel mit Kartoffelbrei vor den Teller. 

„Dann solltest du besser was essen. Gleich in der ersten Woche krank werden, ist keine gute Idee." Eher lustlos nahm Aidan sich einen Löffel voll Kartoffelbrei auf den Teller. Eher zufällig streifte ihr Blick den Lehrertisch, mal wieder auf der Suche nach Severus, als sie erschrocken inne hielt. Sesha Shantay saß an diesem Abend neben dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke, der so gar nicht wirkte wie sonst. Statt seines finsteren, brütenden Blickes hatte er ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das ein Leuchten in seine sonst immer so kalten Augen zauberte. Sein Abendessen schien für ihn zweitrangig, so angeregt unterhielt er sich mit Sesha, die sich scheinbar wunderbar amüsierte. 

Hatte Aislin also doch recht gehabt? Hatte sie das heute morgen wirklich nur übersehen? Wie hatte ihr das passieren können? In Aidans Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen und sie fühlte, wie Übelkeit in ihr aufstieg. Mit einem angewiderten Blick schob sie den Teller mit dem Kartoffelbrei von sich weg und stand auf. 

„Entschuldigt mich, aber ich kann nichts essen. Ich werde mich hinlegen." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie beinahe fluchtartig die Große Halle. Ein paar der Slytherins blickten ihr verwundert oder tuschelnd nach. Nur Aislin hatte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und warf einen kurzen Blick zum Lehrertisch, an dem Severus mit einer wie üblich verkniffenen Miene saß und lustlos in seinem Essen herumstocherte, während Sesha geflissentlich versuchte, Harry zu ignorieren, der ihr wieder irgend etwas großartiges – vermutlich über Quidditch – erzählte.

**----------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:**

Hallihallo *wink*. Diese Woche ausnahmsweise mal einen Tag früher, weil ich ab heute nachmittag absolut keine mehr habe und ich wollte euch nicht bis Montag warten lassen ;o)

Tja, das Kapitel ist teilweise ein wenig seltsam, nicht wahr? Die Geschichte hat ein Eigenleben, das merkt man hin und wieder recht gut... vielleicht ein paar Erklärungen:

- Severus fällt in regelmäßigen Abständen in Gesprächen mit Harry vom "Sie" ins "du" und nennt ihn dabei auch hin und wieder "Kind". Mir ist klar, daß das OCC ist, ich wollte damit irgendwie zeigen, daß Severus' Kraft bröckelt und daß er, wenn seine Emotionen zu stark werden, die Kontrolle verliert. Harry auf der anderen Seite ist zu verbohrt, um wirklich zu begreifen, was dieses Verhalten bedeutet :op

- Severus ist NICHT weich geworden und empfindet auch rein gar nichts für Aidan, auch wenn sie das glaubt. Seine für sie teilweise nicht nachvollziehbaren Handlungen (z.B. daß er am See so ruhig bleibt) haben eigentlich größtenteils damit zu tun, daß er in Gedanken die ganze Zeit bei Harry und seinem Problem mit Harrys Anwesenheit ist. Man könnte sagen, der Zaubertrankmeister ist zu gestreßt *g*

- Harrys Selbstmitleidsanfälle sind nur eine Phase, das wird wieder besser werden.

Wegen dieses dummen Upgrades letzte Woche hat es zwei Reviews ins Nirvana geschickt. Da ich die per Mail nochmal zugeschickt bekomme, war ich so frei, den Review von Leu de Nox und von Gracie selbst noch einmal anonym zu posten. Ich denk, ihr zwei habt nix dagegen oder? ;o)

Ach ja, und ich wurde umbenannt, darum bin ich jetzt Mehrzahl. *g*

**Leu de Nox: **Erinnere mich nur bloß nicht an diese Schultüte. Es ist viel zu heiß zum Basteln *knurr*. - Aber noch geb ich nicht auf ;o)  
Hermine/Severus... das ist jetzt mal eine Überraschung. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, hab ich zu den beiden noch kein fertiges Konzept, eine wirkliche Seltenheit. Muß ich mir doch glatt mal was ausdenken. Oder nee, besser nicht, ist dann nur noch eine Geschichte mehr, die ich schreiben will und ich hab doch schon 10 Konzepte hier rumliegen *ggg*  
Jup, der Titel war richtig so ;o) - Die Fortsetzung wehrt sich noch ein bißchen oder es ist mein Kopf, weil der bei den Temperaturen nicht will, ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Ich hab zwar angefangen, aber ich kommt nicht so wirklich voran damit.

**Gracie: **Ähm, da war wohl eher ich unhöflich, nicht Dumbledore... ich hab sie schlicht vergessen *schäm* Aber ich hab's mir notiert und werde es demnächst noch abändern *g*  
Bei Sesha bleibt er kühl, ich frag mich nur immer wieder, warum ich das nicht hinkriege, wenn ich ihn mit Harry streiten lasse... na ja, man kann ja nicht auf alles eine Antwort wissen ;o)  
Fred/Hermine wird keine große Lovestory, das kann ich schon verraten. Das ist wirklich nur so nebenher gelaufen, ohne großartig die Entwicklung zu beschreiben. Ich fand einfach, sie passen zueinander *g*

**summsenine: **Die beiden sind nicht verheiratet, aber das Kind ist definitiv Harrys. Ich glaube, das wäre auch zu grausam, wenn sich die Geschichte da wiederholt (schließlich muß Sev Opa werden *ggg* "Opa Sev" *kicher* .... öhm, ich bin nur ein bißchen albern, wird schon wieder irgendwann ^_^)  
Ich würde ja öfter updaten, aber ich möchte keine Lücken entstehen lassen, darum lasse ich mir nebenher noch genug Zeit, weiter an anderen Stories zu schreiben, die ich dann posten kann, sobald diese hier zu Ende ist. Immer schön fortlaufend ohne lange Pausen, in denen man vergessen werden kann.

**Tinuviel: **Hm, die Umbenennung hat dich also auch erwischt. Ich war plötzlich SilentRose1, ganz klasse *grummel*  
In Dänemark war ich vor vielen Jahren schonmal, aber nur für einen Tag, leider. Lohnt es sich, da länger hinzufahren? Ich gebe die Hoffnung, doch irgendwann in den nächsten Jahren nochmal richtigen Urlaub zu machen, irgendwie nicht auf.  
Die Länge ist sehr unterschiedlich. Bisher bewegten sich die Kapitel im Rahmen von 9 bis 12 Seiten (Arial 10), Kapitel 7 und 14 haben jeweils 23 Seiten, Kapitel 9 hat 19 usw. Das kürzeste war das 2. Kapitel, nur der Epilog ist noch ein wenig kürzer.  
Keine Sorge, Harry ist seine Familie wichtig ;o) er steckt nur gerade in einer sehr merkwürdigen Phase und muß erstmal von Hermine und ein paar anderen den Kopf gerade gerückt bekommen (Kapitel 9).  
Ich glaube, Sesha wird so ab Kapitel 6 etwas sympathischer. Sie sollte halt nicht "Everybodys Darling" werden. Wenn sie dich nervt (und du warst nicht die einzige, da gab es noch mehr Leute *g*), dann hab ich mein Ziel wohl erreicht *g*  
Die Sache mit Aidan wird jetzt langsam auch etwas klarer, da mußt du nicht mehr lange warten. Mit der kleinen bin ich wohl besonders grausam umgegangen *schulterzuck*  
Harry erfährt es noch. Das war ja im Prinzip einer der beiden tieferen Sinne dieser Geschichte *lol*. Sev muß sich verlieben und Harry die Wahrheit erfahren *g*. Ich glaube, seine Reaktion ist nicht so wirklich glaubwürdig, aber ich wollte Sev leben lassen, also hab ich das in Kauf genommen ;o)

**mastermind: **Danke schön *freu* ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin, auch wenn's ein paar merkwürdige Drehungen geben wird *g*

So, das war es dann für diese Woche. Man sieht sich (hoffentlich) nächste Woche Donnerstag.

_**SilentRose(s)**_


	6. Was vom Herzen übrig blieb

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
** Kapitel 5:  
  
**Was vom Herzen übrig blieb  
** ** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
  
Severus hatte noch immer das Gefühl, daß er im nächsten Moment mit einem Wutschrei an die Decke gehen würde oder – und das gefiel ihm im Augenblick eindeutig besser – gleich aufspringen und zu den Privaträumen Harrys stürmen würde, um ihm dort ganz gepflegt den Hals umzudrehen. 

So viel Dummheit! So unüberlegt, viel zu spontan! 

Mit einem lauten Fluchen warf Severus die Adlerfeder in seiner Hand auf den Tisch, feine Tintenspritzer verteilten sich auf seinen ausgebreiteten Notizen. Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und stand auf. 

Dieser Junge! Er hatte es gleich gewußt, er hätte Albus von seiner Idee abbringen sollen. Herrgott, dann hätte er ihm eben endlich die ganze Geschichte erzählt! Vermutlich wäre Albus nicht einmal besonders überrascht, geschweige denn geschockt gewesen. Und er wäre jetzt nicht in der mißlichen Lage, die Hälfte des Tages mit seinen Gedanken bei Harry zu sein, ohne eine Chance, sich noch vernünftig auf die wichtigeren Dinge konzentrieren zu können. 

Er hörte ein leises Klopfen an seiner Bürotür und wirbelte erschrocken herum. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich noch ein wenig mehr. 

„Ähm, Sir..." Die eisige, unbewegte Maske war über Severus' Züge geglitten. 

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Shantay?" Er runzelte ein wenig verwundert dir Stirn, als ihm scheinbar etwas einfiel. „Was tun Sie überhaupt hier? Warum sind Sie nicht mit den anderen in Hogsmeade?" Sesha lächelte schüchtern und trat zaghaft einen Schritt in sein Büro hinein. Sie schien nicht so recht zu wissen, ob sie es tun durfte oder nicht und Severus war irgendwie schon ein wenig überrascht darüber, wenn er an ihren letzten Auftritt in seinem Büro dachte. Mit einer knappen Bewegung wies er auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich. 

Sesha folgte der Handbewegung und nahm Platz. 

„Sir, ich..." Wie automatisch griffen ihre Finger nach dem Saum ihres Umhanges und nestelten nervös an der Naht herum. Obwohl ihm diese Bewegung nicht entging, verlor Severus fast augenblicklich die Geduld. Heute nicht! Heute war er nicht dazu aufgelegt, mit ihr eines ihrer Spielchen zu spielen. 

„Miss Shantay, wären Sie bitte so freundlich, mir Ihr Anliegen mitzuteilen? Auch ein widerwärtiges Ekel hat nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Sesha zuckte zusammen und blickte schuldbewußt zu Boden. 

„Bitte verzeihen Sie, daß ich das gesagt habe, Sir. – Ich... ich war nur so aufgebracht und verletzt, weil Sie mich zurückgewiesen haben. Ich hatte kein Recht, so mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Bitte vergeben Sie mir!" Severus lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und ließ Sesha nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. Irgend etwas an dieser Szene gefiel ihm so gar nicht. Gegen eine Entschuldigung hatte er nichts einzuwenden, damit lag man selten verkehrt, aber das hier... das war keine Entschuldigung. In seinen Augen war es Unterwürfigkeit und das war wohl mit das letzte, was er von seiner Assistentin oder von sonst irgendwem erwartete. - Nicht einmal von seinen Schülern. 

„Sesha, schauen Sie mich an." Seine Stimme war so sanft und warm, daß Sesha sich unwillkürlich verkrampfte. Es schien fast, als würde sie in Deckung gehen und darauf warten, daß gleich das Donnerwetter über sie hereinbrach. Doch sie zwang sich, den Kopf zu heben und Severus in die Augen zu schauen. Und was sie sah, überraschte sie doch. In dem scheinbar so unbewegten Gesicht ihres Chefs strahlte eine Wärme, die sie nach den letzten Wochen mit ihm sicherlich nicht von ihm erwartet hatte. 

„Sie haben Angst vor mir, Sesha, ich kann es genau in diesem Moment in Ihren Augen sehen, und ich möchte gerne wissen, warum." Sesha schluckte. 

„Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen. Es war unhöflich und ich hatte nicht das Recht..." Severus hob leicht die Hand und Sesha verstummte augenblicklich. 

„Sesha, Sie haben mich ein widerwärtiges Ekel genannt, weil ich eins war. Ich weiß sehr gut, daß ich Sie nicht gerade wie eine Tochter behandle und ich kann Ihnen versichern, das wird auch sicher nie so sein. Sicher haben Sie recht, wenn Sie sagen, daß es unhöflich war, aber ich widerspreche Ihnen, wenn Sie sagen, Sie hätten kein Recht gehabt, das zu sagen. Sie haben immer das Recht, mir die Meinung zu sagen." Seshas Augen weiteten sich ein wenig und er sah, wie ihre Unterlippe zu zittern begann. Sie würde doch nicht gleich losheulen?! 

„Ich erwarte sogar von Ihnen, daß Sie mir Ihre Meinung mitteilen, wenn es etwas gibt, das Sie loswerden möchten." Auch ihre Hand zitterte, als sie eine lange dunkle Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht strich. 

„Aber... das geht doch... ich meine, das kann ich doch nicht... Sir..." Sie sah, wie seine Augen ungeduldig aufblitzten und verstummte augenblicklich. 

„Das geht und ich denke, Sie werden sehr bald gut damit zurechtkommen. Ich brauche selbstbewußte Mitarbeiter, die ihre Meinung und auch ihren Unmut offen mitteilen. Sie haben einen sehr guten Anfang gemacht, behalten Sie es einfach so bei." 

„Sie verlangen viel." Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte Severus einem Menschen, mit dem er jeden Tag zusammen arbeiten mußte, einen solchen Freibrief erteilt, aber er wußte doch, daß er, wenn er es getan hätte, mit Sicherheit nicht diese Antwort erhalten hätte. 

„Nicht mehr, als auch von mir selbst." Entgegnete er kühl, doch sein Blick verriet, daß er sich noch immer sorgte, diese Sorge von Minute zu Minute größer wurde. Er räusperte sich leise und drehte nervös den Kopf weg. 

„Wenn das alles war, Miss Shantay, dann können Sie gehen. Ich habe noch eine Menge zu tun." Keine Zuneigung! Er fühlte nur allzu deutlich, daß seine Sorge um die junge Frau etwas andeutete, das er sich schon vor Jahren verboten hatte. Sympathie und Zuneigung. Beides war gefährlich und machte ihn verletzbar. Beides durfte nie wieder sein. 

Doch irgend etwas war an Sesha, was es für ihn einfach unmöglich machte, ihr mit totalem Desinteresse zu begegnen. Er spürte die Finsternis, die scheinbar genauso ein Teil von ihr wie von ihm war und er fühlte, daß diese Gemeinsamkeit etwas war, auf dem man aufbauen konnte. – Doch er wollte es nicht! 

„Hätten... hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich noch ein wenig hierbleibe? Ich wollte den heutigen Nachmittag gerne nutzen, meine Versäumnisse der letzten Wochen aufzuarbeiten." Sesha sah, daß er nicht wirklich begeistert darüber war, daß sie noch länger in seiner Nähe bleiben wollte, aber dennoch nickte er knapp. Sie atmete auf. So beklemmend seine Gegenwart manchmal für sie war, sie beruhigte sie gleichzeitig. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Nähe sicher, wenn sie auch nicht wirklich wußte, warum eigentlich.  


Durch die geöffnete Bürotür konnte Severus Sesha bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen beobachten und so sehr er sich auch bemühte, es nicht zu tun, er erwischte sich immer wieder dabei, wie sein Blick sich von den Büchern und Pergamenten vor ihm löste und Sesha suchte. Auch seine Gedanken waren nicht wirklich dort, wo sie gerade sein sollten. Immer wieder drängelnde sich die kleine nervende Frage nach dem Grund für Seshas merkwürdiges Verhalten in den Vordergrund. 

Was hatte es zu bedeuten, daß sie einerseits so stark und selbstbewußt auftrat und sich sogar traute, jemandem wie ihm Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen, die selbst Albus Dumbledore für sich behielt, wenn sie ihm in den Sinn traten, dann aber andererseits nach Wochen in eine Unterwürfigkeit und Angst zusammenfiel, die er nur von Frauen kannte, die das Pech hatten, Männer wie Lucius Malfoy zu heiraten? 

Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Das hatte ihn nicht zu interessieren! Er konnte seine Zeit nicht mit Sesha verschwenden. 

Langsam ließ er die Adlerfeder in seiner Hand sinken und schraubte dann fast abwesend das Tintenglas zu. 

Sesha hörte, wie Severus den großen schweren Holzstuhl, auf dem er saß, nach hinten schob und aufstand. Nur Augenblicke später kam er durch die Tür ins Labor und warf sich im Gehen seinen Umhang über. 

„Miss Shantay, ich werde für einige Stunden nicht hier sein. Ich gehe davon aus, daß Sie alt genug sind, alleine hier zu bleiben?" Sesha kniff unwillkürlich die Lippen zusammen und blickte unter sich. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder etwas sagen, für das sie sich später entschuldigen mußte, auch wenn der Drang mal wieder da war. 

Mal wieder ein Stimmungsumschwung, ging es ihr durch den Kopf und sie lächelte ein wenig bitter. Noch vor zwei Stunden war sie nicht mehr als ein Häufchen Elend gewesen und jetzt schon kehrte der Mut wieder zu ihr zurück. Sie wurde besser. Vielleicht stimmte die Sache mit der Zeit und den Wunden ja doch. 

„Sicher, Sir." Antwortete sie nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit knapp und wandte sich ihrem Kessel zu, ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen. 

Erst als die schwere Tür zum Klassenzimmer hinter Severus zufiel, wandte Sesha ihren Blick in die Richtung, in die er verschwunden war. Sie wußte nicht wirklich, was sie mit all den Gefühlen in sich anfangen sollte. Es war eine so wirre und verrückte Mischung aus Zuneigung und gleichzeitiger Abneigung, daß sie schon nicht mehr wußte, welches Gefühl überwog.  


Es dämmerte schon, als Severus das Schloß verließ und sich auf den Weg in Richtung Hogsmeade machte. Er verstand diesen plötzlichen Drang zwar nicht, aber alles in ihm zog es genau in diesem Moment zu Hermine. Er mußte mit ihr reden, sie war genau die richtige, um herausfinden, was Sesha so verschüchterte. 

Severus Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln. Großartig. Jetzt war er schon auf der Suche nach seiner kleinen Hermine, seiner Zuhörerin. Der Retterin seines Seelenlebens. Es war so lächerlich! 

Und trotzdem konnte er sich gegen diesen Drang und gegen das Gefühl, daß es absolut richtig war, sie zu suchen, weil er reden wollte, nicht wehren. 

Für einen ganz gewöhnlichen zweiten September war in Hogsmeade die Hölle los. Genau einer jener Tage, an denen ein Severus Snape sich nicht freiwillig in das Zaubererdorf begab, aber nun war er da und nun würde er auch tun, weswegen er gekommen war. Zielstrebig steuerte er auf den „Drei Besen" zu. Da Hermine und die anderen schon ein Weilchen unterwegs waren, waren sie inzwischen sicher zum gemütlichen Teil des Tages übergegangen. 

Auch der Pub des Zaubererdorfes war zum Bersten gefüllt, doch die Blicke von Severus und Harry trafen sich fast augenblicklich, als Severus den verrauchten Hauptraum des Lokals betrat. Ganz automatisch zog ein kaltes Grinsen über sein Gesicht und obwohl Harry es zu verstecken versuchte, konnte Severus nur zu genau sehen, daß es dem jungen Mann mehr als unangenehm war, an diesem Tag noch einmal mit ihm zusammen zu treffen. 

Hermine folgte Harrys Blick, doch anders als Harry lächelte sie, als sie Severus sah und hob die Hand. 

Nur knapp widerstand er dem Drang, die Begrüßung zu erwidern und ließ den schon halb erhobenen Arm wieder sinken. Mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung deutete er Hermine an, daß er sie draußen sprechen wollte. Hermine nickte, sagte kurz etwas zu ihren Begleitern und stand dann auf, um seiner Aufforderung zu folgen. 

Severus atmete die kühlere Abendluft tief ein, als sich die Lokaltür hinter ihm schloß. 

„Was ist los?" fragte Hermine, als sie zu ihm stieß. „Ich dachte, Sie wollten uns nicht hierher begleiten, ist etwas passiert?" Im ersten Moment glaubte sie, der Zaubertränkemeister habe ihr gar nicht zugehört. Vollkommen abwesend blickte er in den Himmel, der sich langsam tief dunkelblau verfärbte, und zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Hermine stellte sich neben ihn und folgte seinem Blick, der auf die ersten hell leuchtenden Sterne am Himmel gerichtet war. 

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um jemanden." Seine weiche Stimme durchschnitt die vollkommene Stille um sie herum so plötzlich, daß Hermine erschrocken zusammen zuckte. Mit einem überraschten und zugleich ungläubigen Lächeln auf den Lippen, sah sie Severus an. 

„Und um wen?" Severus seufzte und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. 

„Tun Sie doch nicht so, als ob Sie es nicht wüßten, Hermine. – Sie haben es doch von Anfang an gewußt." Hermines Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter. 

„Es geht also um Sesha. – Gut, was ist mit ihr? Haben Sie beide sich etwa schon wieder gestritten?" 

„Ich glaube, das wäre mir lieber gewesen." Entgegnete Severus geheimnisvoll und machte Hermine erst so richtig neugierig.  


„Was macht sie bloß so lange mit diesem Typ da draußen?" knurrte Harry und blickte schon zum hundertsten Mal seit Hermine mit Severus den Drei Besen verlassen hatte, auf seine Armbanduhr. Sie waren jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde weg. Was konnte man ausgerechnet mit Severus Snape so lange besprechen? Gut, Snape konnte jemanden ohne jedes Problem eine halbe Stunde lang beleidigen, aber dafür war er sicher nicht extra nach Hogsmeade gekommen. 

„Er wird schon einen wichtigen Grund haben." Entgegnete Fred und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Butterbier. „Severus wäre sonst niemals hergekommen." Beim Klang des Vornamens des verhaßten Zaubertränkemeisters, verzog Harry das Gesicht. Auch nach all den Wochen, die er nun wieder in Hogwarts war, hatte er sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, daß seine Freunde von damals den alten Feind jetzt so selbstverständlich als ihren Partner betrachteten und sogar gerne mit ihm zusammen arbeiteten. Zumindest von Fred und George hatte er – wenn Harry ehrlich sein sollte – erwartet, daß sie sich über Snape und seine unfreundliche, humorlose Art beschweren würden. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie schienen ihn sogar zu schätzen und Harry hatte nicht zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, daß er scheinbar der einzige war, der in dieser Schule noch bei klarem Verstand war. 

„Ich sehe die beiden nicht gerne zusammen. Ich habe immer ein sehr ungutes Gefühl dabei." Fred verschluckte sich fast an seinem Bier und prustete los. 

„Was glaubst du denn, was zwischen den beiden abläuft, Harry?!" Harry warf seinem alten Freund einen vernichtenden Blick zu, doch auch das hielt Fred nicht davon ab, weiter zu lachen. 

„George, hast du das gehört?" er stieß seinen Bruder an, der sich gerade mit Percy über irgend etwas anderes unterhalten hatte. „Weißt du, was unser kleiner Harry hier glaubt? Severus und Hermine sind ein kleines Liebespaar." Fred bekam sich kaum noch ein vor Lachen und auch über das Gesicht von George zog ein belustigtes Grinsen. Sofort schoß Harry die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Jetzt mußte Snape noch nicht einmal mehr dabei sein, damit er sich wegen ihm lächerlich vorkam. Das war ja wirklich großartig! 

„Also, wenn du mich fragst, Harry, dann hat unser guter Giftmischer eher ein Auge auf Sesha geworfen. Mir ist aufgefallen, daß er sie in der letzten Zeit öfter mal beim Essen oder im Labor beobachtet. Sie merkt das natürlich nicht, aber ich hab Adleraugen." George zwinkerte Harry zu, doch seine Worte hatten bei weitem nicht die erhoffte Wirkung auf den Freund. Schlagartig war Harry blaß geworden und in seinen Augen leuchtete die blanke Eifersucht. 

„Harry? Hab ich jetzt was falsches gesagt?" fragte George, ein wenig besorgt über Harrys schlagartige Veränderung. Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Schon gut, George, alles in Ordnung." Doch Harry konnte nicht wirklich behaupten, daß alles in Ordnung war. Denn plötzlich kannte er den Grund für Seshas Kälte ihm gegenüber und wußte auch, weshalb es Snape so gefreut hatte, als er sie beide früher am heutigen Tag beobachtet hatte. Er hatte seine Finger längst nach der jungen Frau ausgestreckt und auch wenn es Harry vollkommen schleierhaft war, wie er es geschafft hatte, er hatte sie scheinbar für sich gewinnen können. 

Er kochte vor Zorn.  


„Und Sie möchten jetzt, daß ich mal ein bißchen bohre und herausfinde, warum Sesha scheinbar ein Problem damit hat, ihre Meinung zu sagen und zu vertreten. – Severus, für mich sieht das ziemlich eindeutig aus, für Sie etwa nicht?" Severus lächelte und stieß einen kleinen Stein vor seinen Füßen weg. Manchmal, wenn er seine kurzen Momente hatte, in denen er sich ihr ungezwungen zeigte, war er Hermine sogar sehr sympathisch. Das hier war mal wieder einer davon. Wenn sie nur nicht so selten vorkommen würden... 

„Wie würde Ihr Freund Potter jetzt sagen? So wenig Erfahrung, wie ich auf diesem Gebiet habe... Ich maße mir da kein Urteil an, Hermine, auch wenn ich natürlich einen Verdacht habe." Einen Moment herrschte ein sehr angenehmes Schweigen zwischen ihnen beiden. Severus mußte zugeben, daß er sich jetzt, da er mit Hermine über die ganze Sache gesprochen hatte, irgendwie wirklich besser fühlte. Es war ein leichtes, befreites Gefühl, denn er trug die Sorge nicht mehr allein, ein Teil davon war von seinen Schultern genommen. 

Ganz zu schweigen von dem Gefühl, daß Hermine ihn verstand. Severus wußte schon gar nicht mehr, wann er sich das letzte Mal verstanden gefühlt hatte. Und das sogar, ohne daß er große Worte machen mußte. Hermine verstand auch Andeutungen und halbherzige Aussagen so perfekt wie einen ganzen Vortrag. 

„Wissen Sie, Severus, ich glaube, daß Harry da sehr Unrecht hat. Sie wissen sehr gut, was Gefühle und vor allem Liebe bedeuten. Sie verstecken es nur." Severus Kopf schoß herum und Hermine hätte schwören können, wäre er in diesem Moment nicht so vollkommen überrascht gewesen, er hätte sie zur Schnecke gemacht. Doch er sagte nichts, starrte sie nur vollkommen entgeistert an und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, sie aber nicht zu finden... 

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, daß Mr. Potter in dem Punkt ausnahmsweise recht hat, Hermine." Brachte er schließlich wenig überzeugend heraus, was ihm auch mehr als bewußt schien. Hermine antwortete mit einem schlichten Lächeln, sagte aber nichts mehr weiter. Es war auch nicht nötig. Sie wußte, daß sie recht hatte und sie war sich sicher, daß auch Severus sich bewußt darüber war, daß solch eine lahme Aussage sie nicht von diesem Wissen abbringen konnte. 

„Gut, ich werde versuchen, mehr aus Sesha rauszukriegen. Ich wollte sie ja ohnehin ein bißchen über ihre Vergangenheit ausquetschen." Sie zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu. 

„Danke. Ich werde mich dann auf den Rückweg zum Schloß machen." Severus fühlte sich wie ein tollpatschiger, kleiner Idiot und war sich sicher, daß er auch wie einer klang, aber Hermine hatte ihn verunsichert. Sie schien sich so sicher über etwas zu sein, auf das noch nicht einmal er, der es am besten wissen mußte, schwören würde. 

So war es auch fast eine Flucht, als er sich von Hermine wegdrehte und wie immer mit schnellem Schritt auf das Schloß zuging. Wie viel wußte Hermine wirklich und wie viel ahnte sie nur? Und war ihr Wissen nun gut oder schlecht? 

Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, daß es keine gute Idee gewesen war, Lehrer in Hogwarts zu werden. Sicher, die ersten zehn Jahre war alles sehr gut gelaufen. Er hatte unterrichtet, war seinen Schülern gegenüber grausam und kalt gewesen, um ihnen zu zeigen, wie die Realität wirklich war, und niemals hatte es etwas gegeben, was ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. 

Doch dann war Harry Potter nach Hogwarts gekommen und alles war von Jahr zu Jahr schlechter und schwieriger für ihn geworden. Jede Fassade, bis dahin ein tröstender Schutz, war seither eine Qual und Severus wußte nicht, wie lange er diese Qual noch ertragen würde. 

Er war weich geworden und es war ein Zustand, der absolut verachtenswert war. Doch seit Harry in sein Leben zurück gekehrt war, ging wie von Geisterhand plötzlich wieder von neuem alles schief. Erst Hermine, die eine seiner unangenehmsten Seiten aufdeckte und zu der er sich seitdem wie magisch hingezogen fühlte, gerade so, als würde ihm ihr Angebot, immer für ihn da zu sein, wenn er reden mußte, in irgendeiner Weise helfen! Und natürlich Sesha, die ihn, ohne daß er es in den letzten Wochen bemerkt hatte, doch viel mehr berührte, als es gut für ihn war. 

Er hatte Gefühle für die junge Frau und auch, wenn es noch nichts von der halsbrecherischen Intensität von damals hatte, er wußte doch instinktiv, wo das hinführte, wenn der Sache nicht bald ein Riegel vorgeschoben wurde. 

Er hatte es sich geschworen und selbst, wenn er noch so weich würde, wenigstens diesen einen Schwur würde er halten. In seinem Leben würde es nichts mehr geben, was er verlieren konnte! 

Severus Snape würde sich nie wieder in einen anderen Menschen verlieben!  


Severus' Laune war blendend, als er nachmittags nach Unterrichtsschluß seinen Kerker verließ, um Dumbledore in seinem Büro aufzusuchen und ihm einen Bericht über den aktuellen Stand seiner Forschungen zu geben. 

Er hatte an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal die neuen Erstkläßler gehabt und wie immer war es für ihn einer der schönsten Momente, die er während seiner Arbeit als Lehrer erlebte, wenn er die neuen Zauberlehrlinge mit seinem furchteinflößenden Auftreten und seiner mehr als beeindruckenden Rede ein wenig einschüchtern konnte. 

Auch wenn es seit der Auferstehung des Dunklen Lords jedes Jahr immer mehr Kinder wurden, die keinerlei Respekt mehr hatten, noch nicht einmal vor ihm, es waren doch immer genug dabei, die man verschrecken konnte. Das waren Kinder, die man später vielleicht wirklich zu etwas gebrauchen konnte, wertvolle Mitglieder der Zauberergesellschaft, die schon früh gelernt hatten, mit ihrer Angst und dem Teufel umzugehen. 

Severus lächelte. Zugegeben, er war nur ein kleiner Teufel und zumindest eines seiner Teufelshörner hatte in der letzten Zeit Schaden genommen, aber er konnte noch immer gemein sein. Noch hatte er das Sagen und konnte es auch zeigen, wenn es sein mußte. 

Doch die blendende Laune des Zaubertrankmeisters verflog, als er die Eingangshalle durchquert hatte, den ersten Fuß auf die große Treppe setzte und vor sich Harry auf den Steinstufen sitzen sah. Der junge Mann sah ihn mehr als herausfordernd an. Eine schwarze Augenbraue schoß in die Höhe. 

„Potter, haben Sie Ihre Räume gesprengt oder warum lungern Sie hier nutzlos auf der Treppe rum?" fragte er scharf. Doch Harry blieb unbeeindruckt. 

„Ich hab auf Sie gewartet, Snape, so unwahrscheinlich das auch klingt. – In der Hoffnung, daß ich vielleicht doch noch nicht zu unwürdig bin, um einige Minuten Ihrer kostbaren Zeit für mich in Anspruch zu nehmen." Ein leises Lachen drang aus Severus' Kehle und er war nicht wenig überrascht, daß es ehrlich war. 

„Sehr gut, Potter. Sie lernen zwar nicht schnell, aber immerhin, Sie lernen. Das war fast schon elegant." Harry biß sich auf die Zunge, um sich jedweden Kommentar zu verkneifen. Es schien ihm schon so sehr irreal, daß er Severus scheinbar in einer überaus guten Stimmung angetroffen hatte, man mußte sein Glück ja nicht noch mehr herausfordern. Er nickte knapp. 

„Folgen Sie mir bitte." Harry führte Severus in den dritten Stock, durch einige Gänge, die er bisher nur selten benutzt hatte, und hielt schließlich vor einer Tür, an der ein einfaches Holzschild, nur etwa handgroß, angebracht war, auf dem stand _ Harry Potter, Kursleiter V.g.d.D.K. Stufe I._

Harrys Räume waren groß und freundlich. Obwohl er wußte, daß er es nicht zu offensichtlich machen durfte, wollte Severus diese einmalige Gelegenheit aber doch nutzen, um zu sehen, wie sein Sohn privat lebte und nahm so jeden Zentimeter der Wohnung in sich auf. 

Nicht wenig überrascht stellte er fest, daß das Zimmer absolut unpersönlich war. Nichts darin ließ darauf schließen, daß ausgerechnet der berühmte Harry Potter, Volksheld und Meister des Quidditch, in diesen vier Wänden lebte. 

Severus hatte zwar gewußt, daß Harry bei weitem nicht der glückliche Junge war, den er sich immer gewünscht hatte, aber ein kleines Sparta hatte er trotz allem nicht erwartet. 

„Tee?" fragte Harry und versuchte, dabei höflich zu klingen, aber Severus war durchaus klar, Harry hatte ihn nicht hierher gebracht, um ein wenig Konversation zu machen und einen Tee zu trinken. 

„Danke, Potter, ich verzichte. Ich habe außerdem einen Termin beim Direktor. Es wäre also nett, wenn Sie sich kurz fassen könnten." Harry nickte und die Anspannung, die auf seinem Gesicht lag, nahm noch ein wenig zu. 

„Setzen Sie sich wenigstens." Sagte er sehr leise und setzte sich in einen der beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin. Ein wenig zögerlich tat Severus es ihm gleich. Harry lehnte sich in seinem Sessel nach vorne und stützte sie Unterarme auf den Oberschenkeln ab. Severus lächelte verstohlen, als ihm das widerspenstige Haar in die Stirn fiel. 

„Ich habe sehr lange überlegt, wie ich mit Ihnen darüber sprechen könnte und ich bin mir durchaus im Klaren darüber, daß ich von Ihnen wieder nur Spott und Unfreundlichkeit zu erwarten habe, aber ich muß es dennoch fragen..." begann Harry zögerlich und endlich hatte er Severus' volle Neugierde geweckt. 

„Snape, was genau haben Sie mit Sesha im Sinn?" Einen Moment lang saß Severus wie erstarrt in seinem Sessel und starrte den jüngeren Mann vor sich wie vom Donner gerührt an. In seinem Kopf überschlug sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde so viel, daß er seinen Gedanken nicht mehr folgen konnte und tat schließlich das, was ihm im ersten Moment als das beste und grausamste zugleich erschien. 

Harry hatte einen solchen Ton noch nie gehört. Das schallende Lachen, das aus der Kehle Snapes entwich war ein unbeschreiblicher Mix aus einem tiefen Bariton, Kälte, Wärme und Samt. Etwas Vergleichbares gab es mit Sicherheit auf der ganzen Welt nicht. Genauso, wie es nichts gab, was Harry Potter in diesem Moment hätte rasender machen können. 

„Was gibt es da zu lachen, Snape?" fauchte er Severus an und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich vor Wut. Ja, er hatte damit gerechnet, aber wie immer haute Snape ihn schlichtweg um. Es gab an dem Mann einfach nichts, auf das er sich vorbereiten konnte, selbst wenn er haargenau wußte, was kam. 

„Sie haben Angst, ich könnte Ihnen Ihre kleine Freundin ausspannen, Potter?" Snape wurde noch immer von einem Rest Lachen geschüttelt. „Wie herrlich. Potter, das ist wirklich herzallerliebst, aber ich fürchte, Sie tun mir da doch Unrecht. Miss Shantay ist meine Kollegin und das einzige, was sie und mich verbindet, ist die wirklich gute Arbeit, die sie leistet. Weiter nichts. Also bitte." Er machte eine ausladende Handbewegung. „Tun Sie sich bloß keinen Zwang an, ich möchte die Dame nicht haben." Harry biß sich auf die Lippe. Warum hatte George dann so etwas gesagt? Warum hatte er dann das Gefühl, daß Snape ihm hier etwas vorspielte? – Warum wollte Sesha ihn dann offensichtlich nicht? 

„Sicher, wie dumm von mir." Setzte er bitter nach. „Wie konnte ich nur annehmen, daß Sie tatsächlich etwas für sie empfinden könnten? Sie sind ja zu keiner Empfindung fähig und selbst, wenn Sie es wären, wäre es vermutlich alles vergebens. Keine Frau wäre so dumm, sich mit Ihnen einzulassen." Sofort verließ jede Spur des Lachens Severus' Gesicht. Ein gefährliches Funkeln trat in die tiefschwarzen Augen, als sie Harrys Blick an sich fesselten und nicht mehr losließen. 

„Ihre Stimmungsschwankungen sind wirklich faszinierend, Potter." Harry hatte das Gefühl, als schnitten sich scharfe Eiszapfen in sein Fleisch. 

„Erst gestern wollten Sie mir noch eine Affäre mit einer Schülerin anhängen und heute nun diese neue Erkenntnis, daß mich sowieso niemand lieben könnte. Sag mir, junger Potter, was kann ich dafür, daß du mit deinem verfluchten Leben nicht klar kommst? Was kann ich daran ändern, daß du dich selbst haßt und zu deiner Umgebung keine Beziehung aufbauen kannst? Kind, ich bin nicht für dich zuständig, also gib mir nicht immer die Schuld an deinem Versagen, sondern komm endlich auf die Beine und werde verdammt noch mal endlich der Mann, für den dich alle halten." Severus spürte das unbändige Verlangen in sich, einfach aufzuspringen, Harry in die Arme zu nehmen, so wie er vor vielen Jahren Lily in seinen Armen gehalten und getröstet hatte, und ihm einfach nur immer wieder sagen zu können, daß jetzt alles gut wurde. Daß sie nun zu zweit waren und zu zweit waren zwei einsame Seelen nicht länger allein. Doch er tat es nicht, sprach genau das Gegenteil von dem aus, was er dachte, nur um eine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, die doch allen Beteiligten nur wehtat. 

„Sie sind doch auch nichts weiter als ein alter verbitterter Widerling. Erzählen Sie mir nichts davon, daß ich stark sein soll! Ich bin immerhin nicht schwach genug gewesen, mich Voldemort anzuschließen. Ich bin stark genug, daß ich keine falschen Götterbilder brauche, um meinem Leben einen Sinn zu geben. Und deshalb lasse ich mir von einem dreckigen Todesser so etwas garantiert nicht sagen!" Eine heiße Wut flammte in Severus auf und er wußte nicht, was ihn davon abgehalten hatte, Harry wirklich anzugreifen, doch er beschränkte sich darauf, seinen Sohn am Kragen zu fassen und aus dem Sessel zu heben. Harry war noch immer ein Stück kleiner als er selbst und er hatte sicher nicht mit der Kraft des Zaubertränkemeisters gerechnet, denn als sich seine Füße vom Boden lösten, griffen seine Hände ganz automatisch verzweifelt nach der Hand, mit der Severus ihn hielt und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Panik. Er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken, wenn er auch wußte, daß er noch immer genug Luft bekam. 

„Dummes Kind!" fauchte Snape ihn an und obwohl Harry Snape schon viele Jahre kannte, hatte er den älteren Zauberer noch nie so furchteinflößend erlebt. Der alltägliche Snape war eine Lachnummer dagegen. 

„Denkst du wirklich, es gibt auf dieser Welt nur schwarz und weiß? Glaubst du in deiner engstirnigen Welt wirklich daran, daß Severus Snape böse auf die Welt kam, böse aufwuchs und deshalb auch jetzt noch böse ist? Hast du schon einmal einen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie es damals gewesen sein könnte?" Die blassen Wangen des Zaubertränkemeisters waren gerötet und er fühlte, wie ein gewaltiger Adrenalinstoß durch seinen Körper fuhr. Doch auch die Stimme der Vernunft drang endlich wieder zu ihm durch und er ließ Harry los, der hustend in die Knie ging. 

„Es interessiert mich nicht, welche erbärmlichen Gründe Sie hatten, Snape!" keuchte Harry, noch immer um Atem ringend. „Kein Grund der Welt rechtfertigt Ihr Handeln von damals und nichts rechtfertigt es, daß Albus Ihnen so vertraut!" Der Schlag traf Severus hart. Ohne es wirklich zu wissen, hatte Harry mit voller Kraft unter die Gürtellinie geschlagen, aber trotzdem schaffte Severus es immer noch, ihn seinen Erfolg nicht spüren zu lassen. 

„Ich kann nur noch einmal wiederholen, daß Sie endlich damit anfangen sollten, erst zu denken und dann zu reden, Potter. Impulsivität mag für manche Menschen ein charmanter Charakterzug sein, aber sie führt in den meisten Fällen doch immer nur zu Ärger oder sehr unangenehmen Situationen und auch, wenn ich persönlich von dem Verlust vermutlich nicht sehr betroffen wäre, bleibt doch immer noch das verdammte kleine Detail bestehen, daß wir Sie brauchen und deshalb nicht wegen einer Ihrer Dummheiten verlieren dürfen." Sagte Snape mehr als eisig und starrte dabei auf Harry herab, als wäre er nichts weiter als eine eklige Pfütze auf dem frisch geputzten Boden. 

„Verschwinden Sie einfach, Snape. Lassen Sie Ihre Finger von Sesha, halten Sie sich überhaupt aus meinem Leben heraus! Das ist das beste für uns alle." 

„Am besten lassen wir die junge Dame selbst entscheiden, nicht wahr?" Ein mehr als gemeines Grinsen zierte die Züge Severus', der sich nun von Harry abwandte und dessen Räume verließ, um endlich zu Dumbledore zu gehen. 

Ein mehr als aufdringlicher Gedanke geisterte in Severus' Kopf herum, doch er wischte ihn wieder fort. Er spielte nicht mit den Gefühlen anderer Menschen und er würde sich schon gar nicht dazu herablassen, Sesha dafür zu benutzen, Harry eine Lektion zu erteilen, auch wenn der Gedanke für ihn gerade mehr als verlockend war. Sesha war für ihn auch weiterhin tabu und Ende. Keine Gedanken mehr an die junge Frau und schon gar nicht daran, wie es wohl wäre, wieder etwas zu fühlen. In seinem Herzen gab es nur Platz für die absolute Leere und für Lily und keines wollte oder konnte er opfern. Zu viel hing daran, nicht zuletzt seine schlichte geistige Gesundheit. 

Und so sehr er sich gerade wieder einmal über ihn geärgert hatte, Harry hatte noch immer Vorrang. Und endlich kam sein wahres Lächeln, das er bis kurz vor der Begegnung mit Harry zur Schau getragen hatte, auf sein Gesicht zurück. 

Er war vielleicht noch sehr jung und dumm, aber er konnte Harry einfach nicht böse sein. Er zeigte offen, was Severus stets versteckt hatte. Er war emotional. wie seine Mutter. Überhaupt, je länger er ihn beobachtete, um so mehr erkannte er Lily in ihm wieder und allein das brachte ihm Harry so nah wie es keine familiäre Bindung konnte. Und wenn Harry nun wirklich das Kind von James Potter gewesen wäre, es hätte nichts daran geändert, daß er den Jungen liebte.  


Severus und Harry gingen sich aus dem Weg, so gut es ging. Zwar sahen sie sich bei den Mahlzeiten und hin und wieder in den Pausen im Lehrerzimmer, doch sie sprachen weder ein Wort miteinander, noch sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Eine absolute und mehr als feindselige Funkstille, die nicht nur Hermine praktisch sofort auffiel. Doch wie so oft, war Severus auch dieses Mal nicht bereit, ihr genauer zu erzählen, was vorgefallen war und sie wußte nur das wenige, was sie aus Harry hatte herausbekommen können. Nichts, aus dem man wirklich schlau werden konnte, so viel war klar. 

So war der September ins Land gezogen, der Oktober hielt Einzug über Hogwarts und die Ländereien und mit ihm kam der Herbst.  
Es war der erste Donnerstag in diesem Oktober, als Dumbledore sich am Abend beim gemeinsamen Abendessen in der Großen Halle plötzlich erhob, um etwas zu verkünden. Sofort verstummte die ganze Halle, in der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein mehr oder weniger gedämpftes Plappern zu hören gewesen war und alle warteten gespannt, was der Direktor wohl zu sagen hatte. Das besonders freudige Glitzern in den Augen des steinalten Zauberers deutete auf jeden Fall an, daß es etwas sehr Angenehmes sein mußte. 

„Liebe Schüler, liebe Kollegen, ich will euch gar nicht lange von eurem wohlverdienten Abendessen abhalten. Doch da ich euch gerade einmal alle so schön beisammen habe, hielt ich den Augenblick für angebracht, eine kleine Ankündigung zu machen, die euch allen hoffentlich genauso viel Freude bereiten wird, wie mir." Vereinzeltes leises Flüstern war zu hören und einige der Schüler steckten die Köpfe zusammen. 

„Unsere letzte große Feier hier in Hogwarts ist ja nun auch schon wieder ein Weilchen her und die letzten Monate und Jahre waren mehr als trostlos für uns alle. Das liegt nicht nur allein an der dunklen Bedrohung, die über uns allen hängt, sondern auch an unserer Miesepetrigkeit." Er grinste und nicht wenige der Schüler erwiderten es. 

„Darum dachte ich, wir helfen dem einfach ab und veranstalten in diesem Jahr ein großes Fest zu Halloween. Kein einfaches Festessen wie die Jahre zuvor, sondern ein richtiges Fest mit Musik und Tanz und einigen besonderen Attraktionen, die jetzt noch nicht verraten werden." Der Geräuschpegel schwoll fast augenblicklich wieder enorm an. Die Schüler hielt es nicht länger still auf den Plätzen und Dumbledore konnte es nur zu gut verstehen. In düsteren Zeiten brauchten die jungen Leute etwas, mit dem sie sich zerstreuen und hin und wieder von der Gefahr ablenken konnten und er war nicht zuletzt auch Schuld daran, daß gerade das in der letzten Zeit in Hogwarts viel zu kurz gekommen war. Darum hatte er Minervas Vorschlag, in diesem Jahr doch mal wieder einen Ball zu veranstalten mit Freuden entgegen genommen. 

Er wandte sich den größtenteils ebenfalls lächelnden Lehrern zu. 

„Ich möchte noch ein paar organisatorische Dinge mit euch abklären. Kommt deshalb doch bitte nach dem Essen alle ins Lehrerzimmer." Sein Blick blieb an dem Severus' hängen, der mit verschränkten Armen und offensichtlich nicht übermäßig begeistert auf seinem Stuhl saß. Doch als ihre Blicke sich trafen, verzog Severus den Mund für einen Moment zu einem Lächeln, das Dumbledore mit einem zufriedenen Nicken beantwortete. Der Zaubertrankmeister war vielleicht nicht der enthusiastischste, wenn es ums Feiern von irgendwelchen Festen ging, aber er war trotzdem bereit, seinen aktiven Part zu leisten. 

Das war etwas, was Dumbledore sehr an Severus schätzte, seine ständige Bereitschaft, alles zu tun, damit es den Schülern gut ging, auch wenn er sich ihnen gegenüber immer wie ein Tyrann verhielt, der er eigentlich gar nicht war. Jedenfalls nicht immer.  


„Anders als sonst, wenn hier in Hogwarts ein Fest gefeiert werden soll, haben Minerva und ich beschlossen, daß nur wir Lehrer dieses Mal die Organisation in die Hand nehmen. Das Fest soll für unsere Schüler ein durch und durch schönes Erlebnis sein, das ohne jede Arbeit für sie verbunden ist. Ich kann mir zwar gut vorstellen, daß einige unter ihnen viel Spaß daran hätten, an den Vorbereitungen teilzunehmen, aber wir halten es für besser so." Severus versuchte krampfhaft sich auf Dumbledores Worte zu konzentrieren, während sein Blick immer wieder abschweifte und seine Gedanken auf Reisen gingen. Zwar fand er die Idee und das Engagement des Direktors wie immer hervorragend, doch seine Pläne für den heutigen Abend waren ganz anderer, viel weniger arbeitsreicher Natur gewesen und das machte es sogar einer so durch und durch disziplinierten Natur wie ihm schwer, sich anständig zu konzentrieren. Vor allem, wenn es um so etwas Banales wie ein Fest ging. 

„Ich bitte darum die Hausvorstände, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout und Professor Snape, mir in dieser Sache tatkräftig zur Seite zu stehen." Severus' Blick schoß in Dumbledores Richtung, doch der Direktor lächelte nur und zwinkerte ihm verstohlen zu. Ein ungehörtes Fluchen bahnte sich seinen Weg aus Severus' Kehle und er blickte nur noch düsterer vor sich hin. Das war das letzte, was er brauchte. Er hatte schon genug damit zu tun, sein für seinen Geschmack viel zu großes Team irgendwie zu hüten. Jetzt auch noch vier Wochen damit zuzubringen, ein Schülerfest zu planen... er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Was für eine verfluchte Zeitverschwendung. 

Neben den vier Hausvorständen erklärten sich auch noch eine ganze Reihe der restlichen Lehrer dazu bereit, bei den Vorbereitungen behilflich zu sein. Sie fanden sich zu kleineren Gruppen zusammen und teilten die anstehenden Aufgaben untereinander auf. Einzig Severus blieb wie immer außen vor. Nicht, daß er traurig darüber war. Seine Kollegen handelten nur danach, was er von ihnen wollte. 

„Severus." Severus blickte auf und sah Dumbledore in seine gutmütigen Augen. 

„Ich weiß, daß du sehr viel zu tun hast, aber ich hoffe trotzdem auf deine Hilfe." Severus hob leicht die Schultern und versuchte, möglichst gleichgültig und uninteressiert auszusehen. 

„Natürlich gerne, wie immer, Direktor." Dumbledore lächelte und setzte sich zu ihm. 

„Du bist für das Feuerwerk zuständig." Severus zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. 

„Feuerwerk? Tut es nicht auch ein einfacher Zauber?" Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und grinste, wie ein kleiner Junge an Weihnachten. 

„Nein, es soll ein wirklich großartiges Feuerwerk werden. Etwas, was man in noch keiner Zauberschule gesehen hat. Und ich weiß, daß diese Aufgabe für dich eine Leichtigkeit ist. Die Ausführung dürfte für dich kein Problem sein und bei der Planung wird dir Sesha behilflich sein." 

„Ausgerechnet." Dumbledore lachte leise und tätschelte Severus den Arm, der diesen sofort wegzog. Zwar war es zwischen ihnen nicht ungewöhnlich, daß Dumbledore vertraut mit Severus umging, doch er tat es eigentlich nie in der Öffentlichkeit vor den anderen Lehrern. Es war Severus schlicht peinlich. 

Dumbledore kommentierte es mit einem einfachen Lächeln und winkte dann Sesha zu sich herüber. 

Harry beobachtete, wie Sesha auf ein Winken Dumbledores zu ihm und Severus hinüber ging. Wütend fixierte er den Zaubertranklehrer, doch dieser blickte nicht einmal in seine Richtung. Warum auch gerade jetzt, wo sie sich doch schon seit Wochen nicht mehr ansahen? – Irgendwie hatte Harry Triumph von Severus erwartet, denn er nahm ihm noch immer nicht ab, daß Sesha ihn nicht interessierte. Er bezweifelte zwar jegliche Art von ehrlicher Absicht, aber dennoch glaubte er fest, daß es da ein Interesse gab. Und wenn es Severus nur darum ging, sie ihm wegzunehmen. 

„Direktor, hast du daran gedacht, daß weder mir noch Miss Shantay allzu viel Zeit für so etwas bleibt? Das ist alles nicht so leicht, wie du dir das scheinbar gerade vorstellst. Und wir haben im Moment gerade so viel zu tun, daß nicht noch mehr Aufgaben dazukommen sollten, vor allem keine, die von einer so geringen Priorität sind..." Dumbledore hob abwehrend die Hand und Severus verstummte augenblicklich. Eigentlich war der Part des gehorsamen Schülers nicht unbedingt der seine, aber bei Albus war eben doch alles anders. 

„Mir ist durchaus klar, daß dir das nicht behagt, Severus. Spaß war ja praktisch noch nie so wirklich deine Welt. Aber es geht mir nicht nur darum, die Schüler zu unterhalten. Ich bin der Meinung, auch meine Lehrerkollegen hier brauchen mal etwas Abwechslung und ganz besonders du. Du bist seit Monaten so gut wie gar nicht mehr aus deinem Labor hervorgekrochen. Und komm mir jetzt nicht wieder mit unaufschiebbaren Aufgaben!" seine Stimme wurde etwas sanfter. „Dein Leben ist schließlich die unaufschiebbarste Aufgabe von allen, aber gerade die schiebst du so weit wie möglich vor dir her, um sie auch ja niemals erfüllen zu müssen." Severus blickte unter sich und murmelte, kurz bevor Sesha sie erreichte noch: 

„Meine Sache, Albus, ganz allein meine." Ein wenig unwillig schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf. Er würde nicht aufgeben und wenn sich Severus noch so wehrte. Er würde niemals die Hoffnung aufgeben, in seinem alten Weggefährten noch einmal den Jungen wieder zu erkennen, den er damals in den Krieg geschickt und so zerbrochen hatte. Er war noch irgendwo und traute sich nicht raus. 

„Keine Widerrede mehr, Severus. Ich überlasse euch beide jetzt euch selbst. Ich denke, Sesha hat bereits ein paar sehr interessante Ideen gesammelt, oder meine Liebe?" Sesha nickte Dumbledore strahlend an und setzte sich neben Severus, der nur noch düsterer vor sich hinstarrte. 

„Jetzt gucken Sie doch nicht gleich so, als hätten Sie die Todesstrafe erhalten. Ich komme mir ja schon vor, wie ein Fluch." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und er – ein wenig überrascht von ihrer neuerlichen Stimmungsänderung – machte zumindest den ernsthaften Versuch, ein wenig freundlicher auszusehen. Sicher, noch ein paar Stunden mehr mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten, war sicherlich nicht das schlimmste, was ihm passieren konnte, aber trotzdem, es war nichts weiter als Zeitverschwendung. Und außerdem.... Severus hielt in seinen Gedanken inne. Ja, außerdem waren es schmerzhafte Erinnerungen, die da in ihm wieder hochkamen. Erinnerungen an ein Fest, eine schönere Zeit, eine längst vergessene Vergangenheit. Eine geplatzte Seifenblase, mehr nicht. Und doch, die Erinnerung war noch so lebendig, als wäre er noch immer der Junge, der damals das schönste Mädchen der Jahrgangsstufe – oder vermutlich sogar der ganzen Schule – zu diesem Ball geführt hatte. Der Junge, der damals zum ersten Mal erfahren hatte, was es bedeutete, einfach nur glücklich zu sein, bevor er für immer in die Dunkelheit gestoßen wurde. 

Severus Snape glaubte zwar nicht wirklich an Omen und Zeichen, er war Wissenschaftler, Logiker, brauchte Greifbares, um daran zu glauben, aber dennoch hatte er in der Sache ein ungutes Gefühl. Etwas daran gefiel ihm so gar nicht. Noch ein Grund, es einfach sein zu lassen. Doch das konnte er nicht. Auch wenn Dumbledore so etwas niemals aussprechen würde, seine Bitte war doch eigentlich mehr ein recht eindeutiger Befehl an ihn gewesen. Severus lächelte bitter. 

Er war wohl auch der einzige Lehrer an dieser Schule, dem man befehlen mußte, sich zu entspannen. 

„Was sagen Sie dazu?" fragte Sesha und riß Severus aus seinen Grübeleien heraus. Er sah seine junge Kollegin ein wenig verwirrt an, nicht in der Lage, dieses Gefühl vor ihr zu verbergen. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, daß sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte. 

„Es tut mir leid." Stammelte er und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich habe nicht zugehört. Bitte verzeihen Sie." Sesha hielt seinen Blick fest und als sie lachte, leuchteten ihre dunklen Augen geheimnisvoll. 

„Macht doch nichts. Ich erkläre es Ihnen gerne noch einmal." Doch auch diesmal bekam Severus nicht wirklich alles von den Schlangen, Löwen, Dachsen und Adlern mit, von denen Sesha redete. Zu sehr war er noch immer von ihren Augen gefesselt. Was hatte sich da verändert? Und vor allem wann? Es war nicht gut, daß das passiert war, so gut es sich auch anfühlen mochte. 

Als sie schließlich zum Schluß gekommen war, sah sie ihn erwartungsvoll an. Auch wenn er wieder nicht wirklich alles gehört hatte, sagte er diesmal nichts. Es war schon peinlich genug gewesen, einmal zugeben zu müssen, daß man nicht zugehört hatte, zweimal war tödlich. 

„Ich denke, darauf kann man aufbauen." Antwortete er daher eher weniger aussagekräftig, doch Sesha schien es zu genügen.  
Harry hatte sich die Sache zwischen Severus und Sesha gut dreißig Minuten mit angesehen und von Minute zu Minute wurde er wütender, bis er schließlich mit zitternden Händen und kalkweißem Gesicht auf seinem Stuhl saß und gegen seine Wut ankämpfte. Da war also nichts? So viel nichts hatte er in seinem Leben bisher selten gesehen! Doch was hatte er eigentlich von einer falschen Schlange wie Snape auch erwartet? 

Nicht länger in der Lage, sich die beiden zusammen anzusehen, sprang Harry praktisch auf und verließ fast schon fluchtartig das Lehrerzimmer.  


Severus gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich. Das Lehrerzimmer war zu dieser vorgerückten Stunde längst leer, bis auf Sesha und ihn, was wohl auch der Grund dafür war, weshalb er sich die Blöße gab, seine Müdigkeit zu zeigen. Selbst Müdigkeit war etwas, was es in den Augen der anderen Menschen für den Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts nicht gab. Eine alberne Annahme, mit Sicherheit, und noch alberner von ihm, daß er wollte, daß alle so dachten, aber so war es. 

„Es ist spät, vielleicht sollten wir für heute Schluß machen." Sagte er sanft, aber nicht ohne einen sehr bestimmten Unterton in der Stimme, der zu deutlich sagte, daß es nicht wirklich nur ein Vorschlag war. Ein wenig enttäuscht blickte Sesha von ihrer Skizze auf. Der ganze Tisch war bereits mit ähnlichen Skizzen bedeckt, auf der sich eine wahre Ideenflut widerspiegelte, die in den letzten Stunden über Sesha hereingebrochen war. 

Auch ihr sah man an, daß sie sehr müde und ausgelaugt war, aber sie befand sich gerade in einem solch fiebrig aufgeregten Zustand, daß sie es selbst niemals bemerkt hätte. Begeisterung war immer noch eine der stärksten Drogen, um sich wach zu halten und weiter zu arbeiten, wenn man eigentlich schon über seine Belastbarkeitsgrenze hinaus war. Severus kannte das Gefühl zu gut. Es hatte ihn durch so manche Nacht begleitet, die er mit seinen Zaubertränken und der Forschung nach neuen Tränken, Heilmitteln und auch Giften verbracht hatte. 

Doch irgendwann war es genug. Jetzt zum Beispiel. 

„Schade." Sesha verzog ein wenig die Lippen, was ihrem Mund einen fast schmollenden Ausdruck gab. „Ich hätte noch ewig weitermachen können." Severus lächelte, stand dann aber auf und sammelte die einzelnen Zettel zusammen. 

„Ich weiß." Antwortete er noch immer lächelnd. Sesha beobachtete ihn, während er die Zettel zu einem Stapel zusammenlegte, ein wenig verstohlen. Sein Gesicht wirkte müde und durch die Anstrengungen, denen sie alle ausgesetzt waren, auch älter, als es wahrscheinlich in Wahrheit war, aber heute lag ein Ausdruck darauf, den sie bisher noch so gut wie nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Er wirkte entspannt. Noch weit entfernt von glücklich, aber doch nicht mehr so verbittert und angespannt wie sonst. Dumbledore hatte wohl recht gehabt, als er gesagt hatte, daß man Severus hin und wieder mal zwingen mußte, abzuschalten und sich mit banaleren Dingen als der Rettung der Welt zu beschäftigen. Es tat ihm offensichtlich gut. 

Sein schwarzes Haar, das er sich hinter die Ohren gestrichen hatte, löste sich und fiel ihm in langen, dicken Strähnen ins Gesicht. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Sesha sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlte. So weich und glänzend wie es aussah oder doch irgendwie... ja schmierig. Sie lächelte. Nein, sicher nicht schmierig. Sie kannte den Geruch, den seine Haare verströmten und wußte, daß er eine Art Wachs benutzte, der für den fast fettigen Glanz verantwortlich war. Ungewaschenes Haar roch ganz anders, viel weniger angenehm.  
Plötzlich schoß ihr die Röte ins Gesicht und sie blickte unter sich. Verdammt! Sie hatte gestarrt und sich auch noch prompt von ihm dabei erwischen lassen! 

Severus lächelte, als sie erschrocken den Blick von ihm abwandte und unter sich starrte. Wie lange hatte sie ihn jetzt schon beobachtet? Und was war so interessant daran, wenn er ihre Zeichnungen ordnete? Manchmal hatte er schon das Gefühl, daß er das Verhalten von jungen Frauen nie verstehen würde. – Aber irgendwie war es auch nicht unangenehm, daß er für sie interessant schien. Ein dummes kleines Gefühl, das war ihm nur allzu bewußt, aber trotzdem, es war nicht unangenehm. 

Er reichte ihr den säuberlich zusammen gelegten Papierstapel und lächelte in ihr immer noch verlegenes Gesicht. 

„Kommen Sie, ich bring Sie noch nach oben. Peeves hat heute seine Launen, da sollten Sie ihm besser nicht allein begegnen." Sesha spürte, wie ihre Wangen noch wärmer wurden. War das jetzt ernst gemeint oder nur eine Ausrede, um noch einige Minuten länger mit ihr zusammen zu sein? Er machte sich doch nicht ernsthaft Sorgen wegen Peeves! Oder doch? – Doch, vermutlich war es ernst gemeint. Warum sollte Severus ausgerechnet mit ihr noch ein paar Minuten zusammen sein wollen? Er wollte mit niemandem freiwillig zusammen sein, außer vielleicht mit Hermine und das auch nur in den seltensten Fällen. 

Warum hatte er das jetzt gesagt? Es war doch Unsinn. Peeves war ihm heute noch nicht ein einziges Mal über den Weg geschwebt, geschweige denn, daß er heute auffällig boshaft in Erscheinung getreten wäre. Es war nur ein Impuls gewesen, mal wieder ein dummes, kleines Gefühl, aber er hatte nachgegeben. Unfaßbarer Weise hatte er spontan nachgegeben. Severus konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr erinnern, wann das zum letzten Mal passiert war, ob es überhaupt schon einmal passiert war. Aber jetzt war es passiert und es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er lächelte. Es war ja jetzt nicht gerade so, als würde man ihn zur Schlachtbank führen. Er war manchmal zu theatralisch in seinen Gedanken.  


„Wie wäre es, wenn wir am Sonntag weiter daran arbeiten?" Sesha hatte sich bei Severus eingehakt und eher gemächlich gingen die beiden die Treppen zu Seshas Räumen hinauf. 

„Natürlich nur, wenn Sie keine anderen Pläne für den Abend hatten. Ich weiß, die freien Abende sind sehr selten bei uns." Fügte er rasch noch hinzu. Sesha schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein, nein, ich hatte nichts vor. Was denn auch? – Dann also am Sonntag bei Ihnen im Kerker?" Ein freudiges Kribbeln breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus. 

„Da sind wir auf alle Fälle ungestört." Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Irgendwann in den der letzten Zeit war sie ihm einfach entglitten und er hatte es gar nicht gemerkt. Und jetzt merkte er es, aber seine Alarmglocken gingen nur sehr langsam, fast sachte los. Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut. 

Das mußte aufhören, möglichst bald, bevor es zu spät war. Es durfte am besten gar nicht erst richtig anfangen. Aber wie sollte er es verhindern? Er war nicht dumm genug, um nicht zu wissen, daß er sein Herz nicht einfach auf stumm schalten konnte, wenn das nutzlose Ding sich entschieden hatte, sich auch mal wieder zu Wort zu melden. Was tat er, wenn die bis jetzt noch leise Stimme immer lauter wurde. Vielleicht irgendwann sogar so laut, daß er schlicht vergaß, was er sich geschworen hatte, daß er sogar vergaß, daß immer erst Harry kam. 

Harry wollte Sesha, also durfte er sich da nicht... Doch selbst einem Severus Snape war klar, was schon lange offensichtlich war.  
Vor der Tür zu Seshas Räumen blieben sie stehen und Severus riß sich aus seiner Grübelei heraus. Es war unhöflich, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Manchmal kamen die Gedanken einfach und ließen ihn nicht los. 

„Vielen Dank fürs Bringen." Die Verlegenheit schwang noch immer in ihrer Stimme mit. 

„Keine Ursache, habe ich gerne gemacht." Sesha sah aus, als würde ihr gerade erst errichtetes Weltbild unter ihr zusammenbrechen. Aber wen überraschte das schon sonderlich, wenn er heute schon den ganzen Abend Dinge tat und sagte, die so gar nicht zu ihm paßten? 

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh. Schlafen Sie gut, Sesha." 

„Sie auch." Wieder herrschte einen Moment betretenes Schweigen. Severus wollte sich einfach umdrehen und gehen, so wie immer, aber irgendwas hielt ihn davon ab. Seine Beine wollten einfach nicht wie sein Kopf wollte. Und dann fühlte er wieder den Impuls, ein warmes, starkes Gefühl, nicht unangenehm und auch gar nicht dumm, wenn auch sehr besitzergreifend. Er sah sich praktisch selbst dabei zu, wie er Seshas Hand ergriff, sie langsam an seine Lippen führte und ihr in die vollkommen perplexen Augen blickte, als er einen Kuß auf ihre Hand drückte. 

Ein ganz eigenes kleines Feuerwerk. 

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Tja, mal wieder eine Woche vorbei, ein neues Kapitel. Was soll man dazu noch sagen. Snape verliert die Kontrolle. Er klammert sich verzweifelt dran, aber auch ein Severus Snape kann nichts dagegen tun, daß sich manche Dinge eben nicht kontrollieren lassen ;o)

Eventuell, wenn meine Beta sich beeilt, kommt heute auch noch das erste Kapitel von "Und wieder ein Tag", die Fortsetzung zu "And your... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore..." - Ansonsten morgen, es ist auf jeden Fall endlich fertig ;o)

**Leu de Nox: **Aislin ist ein Miststück. Eigentlich sollte sie gar nicht so sein, darum erscheint sie auch in Kapitel 2 noch so vollkommen anders, aber ich hab irgendwann gemerkt, daß ich ein Miststück brauche, um Aidan da hin zu kriegen, wo ich sie hinhaben wollte. So wurde "the bitch" geboren *g*  
Ich wollte mal mit dem Kartenlesen anfangen, darum hab ich zwei Bücher drüber. In dem einen sind die Karten der großen Arkana ziemlich ausführlich erklärt worden. Ich mußte mir also nur noch aussuchen, welche Karte am besten ins Konzept paßte ;o)  
Ich danke den Mächten, die Hitze ist zumindest heute sehr erträglich. Bewölkt und unter 30 Grad, ich hab sogar die Rolläden mal wieder oben.

**Gracie: **Es ging so. Die Infos über den Absinth und über Drogenentzug (für meine ganz neue Geschichte) waren heftiger. Aber leider kenne ich mich immer noch nicht so wirklich mit Tarot aus. - Wenn ich mal Zeit hab, beschäftige ich mich richtig damit ;o)  
Aidan tat mir zum Schluß hin auch immer mehr leid. Sie macht sich so lächerlich (vor allem in Kapitel 9 aufwärts) und jeder tut ihr weh, aber irgendwie mochte ich sie auch sehr, weil sie immer weiter macht. Sie gibt bis zum Schluß nicht auf ^_~  
Auf mein Miststück Aislin bin ich aber genauso stolz *lol*. Ich find, sie ist mir ganz gut gelungen. Sozusagen meine eigene, böse Seite, die ich immer wie ein Waisenkind behandle und nur ganz selten mal raus lasse ;o)

**DinoGirl: **FF.net spinnt in letzter Zeit extrem. Am 6. August hat es mir zwei meiner Reviews komplett zerrissen und das hat man natürlich erst gemerkt, nachdem es zu spät war... die sollten aufhören, ihre Seite upzudaten, geht doch jedes Mal wieder schief ;o)  
Ein bißchen zu vielschichtig, ich hab noch nie so viele Logikfehler aus einer Geschichte entfernen müssen ;o) Ich glaube, inzwischen kann man das Gesamtergebnis aber lesen, ohne über grobe Fehler zu stoßen. Ich hab sie aber auch schon dreimal gelesen und korrigiert, sollte also so sein.  
Aislin und Aidan haben beide ihren eigenen großen Auftritt, hauptsächlich in Kapitel 10, 11 und 12. Aber wie das aussehen wird, verrate ich noch nicht ;o)  
FF.net hat mich von SilentRose in SilentRose1 umbenannt. Ich fand irgendwie, daß das zusätzliche S das kleinere Übel ist, ich mag einfach keine Zahlen in meinem Nick und * ist ja nicht erlaubt. Die andere heißt übrigens Silent Rose. Ich finde nicht sonderlich fair, daß ich trotzdem umbenannt wurde *grummel*

**summsenine: **Willkommen im Club, ich muß auch immer schon um 5:30 raus und bis 15:30 mindestens arbeiten *seufz* Ich wär so gerne mal wieder Schüler ^_~  
Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat dir gefallen, auch wenn es diesmal ganz ohne Nebencharaktere, ausgenommen Sesha war. Aidan und Aislin haben aber noch so einige Auftritte und ich kann schonmal versprechen, daß Aislin noch zulegt. Miststück eben *g*  
Ich wünsch dir trotzdem viel Spaß bei deinem Job!

**Mel: **Danke schön! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin und ich gebe mir Mühe, sehr regelmäßig abzudaten, damit immer was zu lesen da ist *g*

**Tinuviel: **Sorry!!! Ich hab dich nicht vergessen! Ich hab nur keine Mail für deinen Review gekriegt (verfluchtes FF.net!!!) und darum hab ich gerade erst gemerkt, daß du gereviewt hattest... ich mach den Laden irgendwann nochmal platt!  
Du kannst deinen Namen in den Settings ändern, geht ganz einfach ;o)  
*gg* Zähl ruhig Erbsen, ich tu das ja auch ständig ;o). Ja, der Satz ist wohl etwas ungeschickt, ich hätte James schreiben sollen... na ja, ich achte in Zukunft besser drauf. Irgendwie arbeite ich mich immer noch wieder rein, drei Jahre Schreibpause war doch eine lange Zeit, fürchte ich ^_^  
So, ich hoffe, ff.net braucht nicht wieder Stunden, bis dieser Kommentar zu deinem Review auftaucht, schließlich will ich nicht, daß du denkst, ich hätte dich vergessen ;o)

So, das war es mal wieder. Zu sagen hab ich auch nichts mehr, außer vielleicht: NIEDER MIT DER HITZE! Ich will endlich wieder vernünftig schreiben können, die letzte Zeit war der Horror. Ich hasse es, an der Tastatur kleben zu bleiben ;o)

bis zum nächsten Mal

_**SilentRose**_


	7. Gib mir deine Hand

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
** Kapitel 6:  
  
**Gib mir deine Hand!  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Sie kannte den Ort, die Geräusche, die Gerüche. Obwohl sie nichts sah, alles um sie herum in eine undurchdringliche Finsternis getaucht war, wußte sie doch genau, wo sie war._

_ Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und die feinen Härchen auf ihren Armen stellten sich auf. Hilflos schlang sie ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Wärme suchen, wo keine war._

_ Wieder auf dem Markt, wieder an dem Tag, an dem alles begonnen hatte, gar kein Zweifel. Der Tag, an dem man beschlossen hatte, ihr für immer die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, glücklich zu werden._

_ Die Sonne kam so plötzlich, daß sie geblendet wurde und ihre Augen bedecken mußte. Für ein paar Sekunden war sie vollkommen blind._

_ Eiskalte Sonne, auch sie wärmte nicht. Sie tauchte nur alles in ein goldenes Licht, genauso falsch wie der Frieden, den die Szene vor ihr versuchte, ihr vorzugaukeln._

_ Sie hatte also recht gehabt. Der Markt von Dheli._

_ „Hab ich nicht gesagt, du würdest mich niemals vergessen?" Sesha fuhr zusammen, als die Stimme durch die Marktgeräusche an ihr Ohr drang, doch nur zögerlich drehte sie sich um. Sie wußte, wer hinter ihr stand. Sie wußte, daß sie ihn nicht sehen wollte.  
Aber ebenso wußte sie auch, daß sie ihm nicht entgehen konnte. Nicht hier._

_ „Und jetzt bist du wieder hier, auf ** unserem Markt**." Der Mann mit den kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und der gleichen dunkleren Hautfarbe wie sie selbst, stand zufrieden grinsend da und fixierte sie mit überlegen blitzenden Augen._

_ Sie spürte, wie eine nur allzu bekannte Übelkeit von ihr Besitz ergriff. Sie fühlte sie stets, wenn er so überlegen und siegessicher war. Wenn er genau wußte, er hatte sie wieder ans Ende gebracht, sie konnte keinen Schritt weiter._

_ Sesha straffte trotzig die Schultern. Aber an dem Punkt war sie ja noch gar nicht, also was sollte das!_

_ „Ich bin sicher nicht wegen dir hier, Ran. Das ist alles nur ein dummer Zufall, ein Streich meines Unterbewußtseins." Der Mann, den sie Ran genannt hatte, lachte und sein Lachen klang laut und blechern schallend wider. Viel zu laut, viel zu blechern, nicht menschlich._

_ „Natürlich bist du das, kleine Sesha. Es dreht sich alles immer nur um mich." Er kam näher auf sie zu und legte seine kalte Hand auf ihre Wange. Sesha wollte zurückweichen, doch ihre Beine reagierten nicht, ihre Knie wurden weich._

_ „Absolut, ausnahmslos alles." Sesha schloß angewidert die Augen. Seine Berührung, seine Stimme, sein Atem auf ihrer Haut, es war zu viel, mehr als sie ertragen konnte. Sie wollte schreien, um sich schlagen, irgend etwas tun, nur nicht mehr so da stehen und ihn einfach machen lassen. Zu lange war das so gewesen, zu viel hatte sie dafür bezahlt._

_ „Laß mich sofort los." Preßte sie hervor, doch wieder antwortete Ran nur mit einem kalten Lachen._

_ „Was sonst? Warum wehrst du dich so gegen das Offensichtliche, Sesha? Warum akzeptierst du nicht einfach, daß ich dich fest in meiner Hand halte? Du könntest es dir einfach machen und dich in dein Schicksal ergeben."_

_ „Du bist nicht mein Schicksal!!" endlich fand sie die Kraft, den Arm zu heben und seine Hand wegzuschlagen, die noch immer auf ihrer Wange lag. Doch diese Kraft verschwand so plötzlich wie sie gekommen war._

_ Die Hand kam wie in Zeitlupe auf ihr Gesicht zu und trotzdem konnte sie nichts weiter tun, als sie anzusehen. Konnte ihr nicht ausweichen, sie nicht abwehren. Der Schlag traf sie hart und erbarmungslos._

_ „Wenn du dich da mal nicht irrst!" das kalte blecherne Lachen umgab sie vollkommen. Die Sonne verschwand, die Geräusche versiegten, die Gerüche waren nicht mehr wahrzunehmen in der Dunkelheit, die wieder alles umschlang. Nur das Lachen blieb und Sesha begriff, daß er recht hatte._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Sesha senkrecht in ihrem Bett auf. Ihr gesamter Körper war schweißnaß und auch das Haar hing in feuchten Strähnen über ihren Schultern. Ihr Atem flog und sie spürte, wie ihr Herz in ihrer Brust raste. 

So viele Monate war es jetzt her, daß sie von ihm geträumt hatte. Und noch nie hatte er sich in ihrem Traum mit ihr unterhalten, als wäre er wirklich da. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Und warum passierte das ausgerechnet gerade jetzt? 

Doch Sesha wußte ganz genau, warum sie gerade in dieser Nacht von Ran geträumt hatte. Es gab dafür nur eine Erklärung. 

Seufzend schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück und wanderte zum Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers hinüber. Der Morgen war noch weit entfernt und noch immer waren das Schloß und die Ländereien in sanfte, samtige Dunkelheit getaucht. 

Nun ja, zumindest manchmal war diese Dunkelheit sanft und samtig. 

Es war also noch immer nicht vorbei. Warum hatte sie nur so gehofft, daß sie diese verfluchte Sache im Griff hatte, daß ihr Job hier in Hogwarts in absolut jeder Hinsicht ein Neuanfang sein würde? Hätte sie nur ein wenig weniger gehofft, dann würde sich jetzt dieses furchtbare Gefühl der zerschlagenen Hoffnung nicht ganz so tief in ihr Herz bohren. 

Professor Snape, der Mann, den sie bewundert hatte bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, der sie gelehrt hatte, ihn zu hassen, wie jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt ihn auch zu hassen schien und der ihr trotzdem heute so gefühlvoll erschienen war. Gefühlvoll und verletzlich und irgendwie, ja man konnte fast sagen, bereit dazu, sich auf sie einzulassen, mehr in ihr zu sehen, als nur die kleine, ungewollte Assistentin. Dieser Professor, dieses widerwärtige Ekel, er war der Grund, weshalb alles wieder mit einer ungeahnten Heftigkeit aufbrach. 

Sesha fuhr sich nervös durch das feuchte Haar. So konnte man es auch nicht sehen. Er war nicht der Grund, nur der Auslöser. Der Grund war sie selbst. 

Sesha hatte sich ausgerechnet in Severus verliebt. Etwas, von dem sie niemals gedacht hatte, daß es möglich sein würde, war einfach so passiert, aus heiterem Himmel. Alles, was sie unbedingt hatte vermeiden wollen, am besten gleich für den Rest ihres Lebens, brach jetzt schon wieder über sie herein. 

Er war genau die Sorte Mann, die sie nie wieder an sich heranlassen wollte. Er würde sie verletzen, der ganze Schmerz würde wieder von vorne losgehen. Es war genauso, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. 

Es mußte aufhören, jetzt sofort, bevor es noch schlimmer wurde. 

Doch Sesha hatte so die unbestimmte Ahnung, daß der Schmerz selbst dann kommen würde, wenn sie Severus aus ihrem Leben ausschloß. Zu sehr schlug ihr Herz bei dem Gedanken an den finsteren Professor. 

Er hatte ihr heute gezeigt, daß er scheinbar doch nicht vollkommen unfähig war, etwas für einen anderen Menschen zu empfinden, freundlich zu sein, vielleicht sogar die Nähe eines anderen zu genießen, statt ihn immer nur zu mißachten. Und das hatte ausgereicht, daß Seshas Widerstand gegen die Gefühle, die unabstreitbar schon lange da gewesen waren, einfach zusammenfiel wie eine morsche Holzhütte. 

Sie wollte nichts lieber, als sich auf diese Gefühle einlassen, aber die Angst in ihrem Kopf, die erbarmungslos schrie, seit sie aus ihrem Traum erwacht war, ließ dies einfach nicht zu. Liebe war zu falsch und trügerisch und hatte es schon einmal fast geschafft, sie für immer zu zerstören. Dieses Mal nicht. 

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit verließ auch Severus seufzend sein Bett. Es hatte keinen Sinn, noch mehr Zeit damit zu verschwenden, herumzuliegen, wenn der Schlaf doch nicht zu ihm kommen wollte. 

Er warf sich seinen Umhang über und verließ seine Privaträume. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung seiner Hand erleuchtete sich der Klassenraum und ein Feuer entfachte sich unter seinem Kessel. 

Vielleicht konnte ihn die Arbeit ein wenig von seinen Gedanken ablenken und von den Schuldgefühlen wegen dem, was er heute getan hatte. Severus lächelte. 

Aber es war ein so gutes Gefühl gewesen, so entspannt und warm. 

Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Gar nicht gut. Er wußte, wohin das führte. Er kannte diese Gefühle, sie waren nicht neu für ihn. War er auch damals noch ein Junge gewesen, es war doch alles bekannt. Die Pferde waren mit ihm durchgegangen, er hatte sich von seinen Impulsen leiten lassen und dabei war nichts weiter als Verwirrung herausgekommen. Ein heilloses Durcheinander, das er jetzt wieder irgendwie in Ordnung bringen mußte, und er hatte nicht einmal die geringste Ahnung, wie er das tun sollte. 

Sesha konnte alles falsch verstanden, alles viel zu ernst genommen haben. Was war, wenn sie jetzt endgültig jedes Interesse an Harry verloren hatte? Was, wenn sie jetzt glaube, er wäre... 

Severus wollte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken, genauso wenig wie er die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf hören wollte, die ihm zuflüsterte, daß Sesha noch nie ein Interesse an Harry gehabt hatte und wenn er sich noch so oft einredete, daß er den beiden nicht im Weg stehen durfte. Er konnte nicht im Weg stehen, wenn gar kein Weg da war. 

Aber selbst wenn er nicht wegen Harry auf Sesha verzichten mußte, dann doch wegen Lily. Ja, wegen Lily. 

Es war mal wieder so weit. Es ging auf die schlimmste Zeit des Jahres zu und dieses Jahr würde es sogar noch schlimmer sein als die zwanzig Jahre zuvor. Dieses Jahr kam er sich wie ein Verräter vor und alles nur, weil er sich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Alles nur, weil auch er nichts weiter war als ein schwacher, kleiner Mensch. Er konnte doch tun, was er wollte, er würde nie etwas anderes sein. 

Wenn doch nur sein Herz endlich schweigen würde. 

Mit einem Ruck straffte Severus seine Schultern und seine eisige Maske legte sich über seine Züge. Mochte es doch schlagen, so viel es wollte, wenn er es nicht hörte, brachte es gar nichts. 

„Ihre Aufgabe besteht nun darin," erklärte Severus, während er mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen vor der Klasse auf und ab ging, „sich in kleinere Gruppen zusammen zu schließen und die verschiedenen Teile des Feuerwerks zu erarbeiten, die Miss Shantay Ihnen vorgestellt hat. Ich möchte eine vollständige und fehlerfreie Dokumentation!" Aidans Hand, die fast augenblicklich wie ein Pfeil in die Luft schoß, unterbrach Severus. 

„Ja, Miss Duvessa?" Aidan lächelte und Severus mußte kämpfen, keine Miene zu verziehen, als er das Glitzern in ihren violetten Augen sah. 

„Wie sieht es mit Versuchen aus? Sollen wir das alles nur auf dem Papier erarbeiten oder wird es auch ein paar praktische Umsetzungsversuche geben?" Sie lächelte noch ein wenig strahlender, obwohl Severus es nicht zu bemerken schien. Sie wußte, daß er es tat, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte. Sie war sich absolut sicher. 

„Guter Punkt, Miss Duvessa. – Ich möchte zunächst Ihre Theorien und Dokumentationen haben und sie durchgehen. Erst, wenn ich glaube, daß Sie sauber und fehlerfrei gearbeitet haben, werden Sie die Erlaubnis erhalten, Ihre Ergebnisse praktisch umzusetzen und auch nur, wenn ich dabei bin." Bei diesen Worten funkelten Aidans Augen noch ein wenig mehr, was Severus durchaus nicht entging. Dieses Mädchen zeigte ein mehr als ungesundes Interesse an ihm. Nicht nur die Nacht am See hatte das deutlich gemacht, auch ihr täglicher Umgang mit ihm, wann immer sie sich über den Weg liefen, hatte einen neuen Unterton erhalten. Mit dem Mädchen stimmte eindeutig etwas nicht und Severus glaubte zu erkennen, was los war, auch wenn er es sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte. 

Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, daß Potters mehr als dummer Vorwurf gegen ihn, gar nicht so komplett falsch gewesen war, wenn man jetzt allein Aidan betrachtete. Sie schien ganz offensichtlich ein eher weniger professionelles Interesse an ihm zu haben. 

„Wenn es sonst keine Fragen gibt, dann finden Sie sich bitte jetzt zu Gruppen zusammen. Ich überlasse Sie für den Rest der Stunde Ihrer Arbeit." In der Klasse entstand ein wenig Unruhe, als die Schüler sich zu Kleingruppen zusammen schlossen. Severus beobachtete das Treiben einen Moment lang und setzte sich dann hinter sein Pult, um sich auf die ersten Arbeiten zu konzentrieren, die er in der ersten Klasse hatte schreiben lassen. 

Es war Seshas Idee gewesen, die siebte Klasse in das Projekt Feuerwerk zu integrieren. Als eine Art Abwechslung und auch eine Möglichkeit, zum ersten Mal wirklich wissenschaftlich zu arbeiten. Nun war ein Feuerwerk sicherlich keine wissenschaftliche Meisterleistung, aber Severus gab Sesha in dem Punkt recht, daß es für die Schüler wahrscheinlich schon sehr gut war, mal einen kompletten Entwicklungsablauf eines Auftrages durchgemacht zu haben. Schließlich waren einige unter ihnen, die bereits mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatten, in die Dienste des Ministeriums zu treten. Da würde so etwas sicher auch auf sie zukommen, egal in welchem Bereich sie tätig werden würden. 

Beim Gedanken an Sesha fühlte Severus, wie sein Hals ein wenig trocken wurde. Beim Frühstück hatten sie sich nur wenige Minuten gesehen und es war ihm so vorgekommen, als habe auch Sesha sich entschieden, daß sie besser gar nicht weiter auf den gestrigen Abend eingingen, so als wäre er gar nicht geschehen. – Aber dennoch, er mußte sich erst sicher sein, daß es auch so war. 

„Was tust du da?" flüsterte Aislin Aidan zu. Aidans Augen funkelten verschmitzt. 

„Ich bin heute in der Stimmung, ein wenig nachzusitzen, Lin." Gab Aidan zurück und fuhr fort, einige Zutaten zusammen zu mischen, die Aislin sofort als explosive Mischung identifiziert hatte. Aislin kicherte. 

„Weißt du, meine Süße, die beiden Turteltäubchen für ein oder zwei Stunden voneinander fern zu halten, wird dir auch nicht die Tür zu seinem Herzen öffnen." Der haßerfüllte Blick, den ihre Freundin ihr zuwarf, gefiel Aislin ausgesprochen gut. Er war vielversprechend, ohne Frage. 

„Kommt ganz darauf an, was in dieser Zeit passiert, Aislin." Aislin zog ein wenig mißbilligend die Augenbrauen zusammen. Severus war mit Sicherheit das perfekte Werkzeug, Aidan auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen, aber trotzdem war Aislin auch immer noch viel zu sehr Aidans Freundin, als daß ihr das hier gefallen würde. Ihre Freundin war kopflos, wenn es um Severus ging. Schließlich brachte sie nicht nur den Lehrer in eine sehr delikate Situation, sondern auch sich selbst. Sie konnte genauso gut dafür von der Schule fliegen wie Severus. 

„Du solltest langsam damit anfangen, deinen Kopf wieder zu gebrauchen, meine Liebe." Aidan lachte leise und zog vorsichtig ihren Zauberstab hervor. 

„Das tue ich doch gerade, ich weiß gar nicht, was du eigentlich von mir willst." Sie verbarg den Zauberstab vor den Blicken der anderen Schüler und richtete ihn auf die Mischung aus Kräutern vor ihr. „Incendio!" flüsterte sie, ein kleiner Funke entfuhr dem Zauberstab und traf das Gemisch, das sofort mit einem lauten Knall explodierte. 

Einige der Mädchen kreischten erschrocken und Snape fuhr mit einem sehr wütenden Gesichtsausdruck aus seiner Konzentration auf. Er brauchte nur Sekundenbruchteile, um den Schuldigen ausfindig zu machen. Aidan sah zwar so aus, als wollte sie es vor ihm verbergen, doch er sah die kleine Rauchfahne, die hinter ihren Rücken verräterisch aufstieg. 

„Miss Duvessa!" donnerte er durch den Kerker und Aidan mußte sich alle Mühe geben, erschrocken zusammen zu fahren und den Kopf hängen zu lassen, statt ihn erwartungsvoll anzulächeln. 

„Es tut mir leid, Sir." Murmelte sie, doch Severus blieb von der Entschuldigung wie immer unbeeindruckt. 

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Sie werden nach dem Unterricht noch hierbleiben. Für so viel Dummheit gibt es eine Strafarbeit." Aidan ließ den Kopf noch ein wenig tiefer hängen, um ihr zufriedenes Lächeln zu verbergen und nickte. Sie konnte hören, wie die anderen Slytherins unzufrieden vor sich hinmurmelten, weil Severus seinem eigenen Haus Punkte abgezogen hatte, aber das konnte ihr egal sein. Wen kümmerte schon der Hauspokal? 

Aislin stand mit verschränkten Armen neben ihrer Freundin und starrte sie immer noch wütend an. Vielleicht war es Zeit, mal wieder etwas zu unternehmen, um Aidan deutlich zu machen, daß ihr geliebter Professor nichts für sie empfand. Ihre Gefühle waren zwar gut und schön und auch nützlich, aber Aislin gehörte nicht gerade zu den geduldigsten Menschen und sie brauchte Aidans Eifersucht und nicht ihre Liebe für den Zaubertränkemeister, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. 

Die anderen Schüler hatten das Klassenzimmer wie immer so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Nur Aidan blieb auf ihrem Platz sitzen und wartete, bis der letzte Schüler zur Tür hinaus gegangen war. Dann stand sie auf und ging nach vorne zum Lehrerpult, wo Severus immer noch voll konzentriert die Arbeiten benotete. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes schloß sich die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und endlich blickte auch Severus auf. Er blickte Aidan einen Moment lang vollkommen ausdruckslos an und stützte sein Kinn auf seine gefalteten Hände. 

„Miss Duvessa, ich würde einiges darum geben, von Ihnen zu erfahren, was eigentlich mit Ihnen in der letzten Zeit los ist. Ich bin ein solches Verhalten von Ihnen nicht gewohnt." Aidan lächelte und setzte sich auf die Kante seines Pultes. Die einzige Reaktion darauf war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, doch Aidan wußte, das war für ihn sehr viel. Er war verwirrt, das konnte sie praktisch riechen. 

„Gefällt es Ihnen nicht?" Ihr Ton war fast schon befremdlich für Severus. Er hatte so etwas vorher noch nie von einer Frau gehört. Doch, in einem Muggelfilm, den er mal in London in einem Kino gesehen hatte. 

Aber diese Frau hatte nicht ihrem Lehrer gegenüber gestanden, sondern war Teil einer ganz fürchterlich zuckersüßen Liebesgeschichte gewesen. Das hier war kein Film und keine Liebesgeschichte. Hoffte er zumindest. 

„Mit Sicherheit nicht, Miss Duvessa!" er versuchte, seine Stimme so fest wie möglich zu halten, doch er konnte das Zittern hören und hoffte, daß sie es nicht hörte. 

„Schade. Ich hatte gehofft, es würde Ihnen gefallen." Severus seufzte und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Die Ausgangsituation war schon völlig falsch, sie durfte ihn nicht überragen. 

„Mir gefallen meine Vertrauensschüler am besten, wenn sie sich wie Vorbilder verhalten, Miss Duvessa. Ihr Verhalten in der letzten Zeit ist allerdings alles andere als vorbildhaft. Erst erwische ich Sie mitten in der Nacht am See, was – wie Sie auch sehr genau wissen – für die Schüler strengstens verboten ist, und jetzt haben Sie auch noch den Nerv mitten in meinem Unterricht irgendwas in die Luft zu jagen. – Es ist mir absolut schleierhaft, wie Sie auch nur auf die Idee kommen können, daß mir so etwas gefallen könnte." Aidan hätte in genau diesem Moment genau hier wo sie stand schmelzen können. Seine Stimme, war sie auch noch so kalt und tadelnd, hatte immer noch den samtweichen Unterton, den sie so liebte und den sie am liebsten den ganzen Tag gehört hätte. Und egal, was diese Stimme auch sagte, es war einfach wunderbar. 

„Sie werden nachsitzen, Miss Duvessa." Setzte er erbarmungslos nach, doch Aidan antwortete mit einem Lächeln. Höchst befremdlich, egal, wie man es auch sah. 

„Ich hatte gehofft, daß Sie das sagen würden." Langsam rutschte sie von seinem Tisch herunter und ging auf ihn zu. Severus war so verwirrt von seiner Schülerin, daß er im ersten Moment nicht wußte, wie er reagieren sollte. Seine innere Stimme riet ihm, vor ihr zurück zu weichen, sein Stolz jedoch verbot ihm das natürlich. Vor einer Schülerin zurückweichen war das letzte, was ein Severus Snape tun durfte, wenn er weiterhin von seinen Schülern gefürchtet und respektiert werden wollte. 

Aber dennoch, wie Aidan jetzt langsam und mit auffällig schwingenden Hüften auf ihn zukam, erschien sie ihm wirklich bedrohlich genug, um zu flüchten. Wenn er nur gewußt hätte, was mit dem Mädchen nicht stimmte. 

Aidans Herz schlug ein wenig schneller, als er sich nicht bewegte. War das jetzt ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Vielleicht mißfiel ihm ihr Verhalten ja doch nicht so, wie er behauptete und er war eigentlich ganz froh, daß sie ihm einen Grund gegeben hatte, sie in der Klasse zurück zu behalten. 

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Aidan konnte die Verwirrung in den tiefen, schwarzen Augen sehen. Es gefiel ihr. Sie fühlte, daß es ein sehr starkes Gefühl der Macht war, wenn sie es schaffte, ihn ernsthaft zu verwirren. 

Severus wich auch immer noch nicht zurück, als Aidan direkt vor ihm stand, so daß kaum noch eine Hand zwischen ihnen beiden Platz gehabt hätte. Sein Hirn arbeitete fieberhaft, aber vergeblich und selbst, wenn es welche gegeben hätte, kam doch kein Befehl in seinen Armen oder Beinen oder irgendeinem anderen Körperteil von ihm an, sie abzuwehren oder sich von ihr weg zu bewegen. 

Und dann stellte Aidan sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Er spürte ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern, spürte die Wärme, die langsam durch seinen Umhang, seine Jacke und sein Hemd drang und noch bevor er hätte reagieren können, fühlte er die warmen Lippen des Mädchens auf seinen. 

Der Schock darüber war so groß, daß Severus endlich wieder handelte. Mit etwas mehr Kraft als nötig stieß er Aidan von sich und wich zwei Schritte zurück. Mit dem blanken Entsetzen in den Augen wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen und starrte das heftig atmende Mädchen vor sich an. 

Er konnte in ihren großen violetten Augen sehen, daß auch sie jetzt verwirrt und auch verletzt war. Scheinbar hatte sie nicht mit Ablehnung gerechnet. Aber wie um Himmels Willen hatte sie überhaupt auf diese Idee kommen können? Wann hatte er ihr Anlaß dazu gegeben, zu glauben, er würde sie nicht zurückweisen, wenn sie so etwas versuchte? Himmel, eine Schülerin! Bei Merlin! 

„Es ist besser, Sie gehen jetzt, Miss Duvessa, und ich vergesse diese ganze Sache hier." In Aidans Augen blitzte es auf und sie blickte ihn wütend an. Doch sie sagte nichts, starrte ihn einfach noch einen Moment an, bevor sie ihre Sachen nahm und aus dem Klassenzimmer stürmte. 

Das war definitiv nicht sein Jahr und es hatte gerade erst begonnen. Erst kehrte Harry zurück, dann die Sache mit Sesha und jetzt auch noch eine Schülerin, die scheinbar vollkommen verrückt geworden war, deren Verrücktheit ihn aber seine Existenz kosten konnte. 

Er mußte mit Albus darüber reden. Er mußte es wissen, allein schon, um für alle Fälle vorzusorgen. 

Aidan war mürrisch und schweigend in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zurückgekehrt und sofort in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Aislin ging sofort hinter ihr her, denn egal, was auch passiert war, sie würde es wahrscheinlich ausnutzen können. 

„Was ist passiert? Nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie du dachtest?" Aidan warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. 

„Du hast mir gerade noch gefehlt, mit deiner Schadenfreude und diesem ‚Ich hab's dir doch gesagt' Blick." Aislin setzte sich neben Aidan aufs Bett und legte der Freundin sanft die Hand auf den Rücken. Zuerst sah es so aus, als wolle Aidan ihre Hand sofort wieder abschütteln, doch dann ließ sie es doch zu. 

„Ich will doch nur für dich da sein, Aidan. Warum betrachtest du mich plötzlich als deine Feindin? Wir waren doch immer füreinander da, egal was der anderen auch passiert ist." Aidan antwortete nicht. Sie konnte Aislin einfach nicht sagen, daß sie einem Todesser einfach nicht vertrauen konnte, egal, wie lange sie schon mit ihr befreundet war. 

„Dein geliebter Severus ist nun einmal anderweitig interessiert und du mußt einsehen, daß ein Schulmädchen gegen eine Frau wie diese Sesha wenig Chancen hat." Aidan schnaubte verächtlich. 

„Als wäre sie so viel mehr Frau als ich. Sie ist doch gerade mal ein paar Jahre älter, kaum nennenswert." Aislin lachte und tätschelte ihr die Schultern. 

„Ja, aber sie ist Wissenschaftlerin und keine Schülerin mehr. Sie steht mit ihm auf einem ganz anderen Level." Zufrieden bemerkte sie, wie Aidan sich ein wenig versteifte. „Aber du solltest dich jetzt nicht darüber ärgern, Aidan, das ist doch totale Zeitverschwendung." 

„Wenn du nicht wirklich vorhast, mich zu verstehen oder gar zu trösten, dann wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, wenn du einfach den Mund halten und verschwinden könntest, Aislin! Dumme Ratschläge kann ich mir auch woanders holen." Aislin seufzte und Aidan hörte, wie sie nach ihrem Zauberstab griff. 

„Du bist schon seltsam in der letzten Zeit. Aber ich weiß trotzdem immer noch genau, was deine Laune wieder etwas hebt. Voilà." Aislin machte eine elegante Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und im nächsten Moment stand eine Tasse dampfende, heiße Schokolade vor Aidan, in der einige weiße Klumpen schwammen. Beim Anblick der Schokolade und des erwartungsvollen Ausdrucks auf Aislins Gesicht, konnte sogar Aidan in all ihrer schlechten Laune sich ein Lächeln nicht länger verkneifen. Sie versuchte es, und das mußte sie ihr doch irgendwie gutheißen. 

Aislin sah Aidan zufrieden dabei zu, wie sie ihre Schokolade trank. 

Severus hatte sich definitiv nicht geirrt, Sesha verhielt sich ihm gegenüber sehr distanziert. Nach seiner Begegnung mit Aidan Duvessa im Kerker vor wenigen Minuten, war ihm das zwar nur mehr als recht, aber dennoch hatte er eher vermutet, die junge Frau würde stärker auf seine freundliche Seite eingehen. War es denn nicht genau das gewesen, was sie gewollt hatte? Freundlichkeit? Dennoch war die Antwort auf sein begrüßendes Lächeln, als sie die Große Halle betreten hatte, nichts weiter gewesen, als ein kalter abweisender Blick. 

Doch Severus' Gedanken kreisten auch noch viel zu sehr um seine Schülerin, die in diesem Moment mir ihrer besten Freundin die Große Halle betrat und sich am Tisch der Slytherins niederließ, um sich gerade jetzt über Sesha größere Gedanken zu machen. Gleich nach dem Essen würde er Dumbledore um ein Gespräch bitten, um ihm die verworrene Sache zu erklären. Der Direktor konnte ihm sicherlich helfen, er wußte immer einen Rat, sogar in den schwierigsten Situationen noch. 

Aidan fühlte wieder eine seltsame Schwere in ihrem Kopf, als sie gemeinsam mit Aislin die Große Halle betrat. Das passierte ihr in der letzten Zeit recht oft und es bereitete ihr längst keine Sorgen mehr, auch wenn sie noch immer nicht wußte, was der Grund dafür war. Es war am nächsten Morgen spätestens vorbei. Immer. Es war eine weitere unwichtige Kleinigkeit, für die sie absolut keine Zeit hatte auf dem wichtigen Weg zu ihrem Ziel. 

Lächelnd blickte sie auf und ließ ihren Blick über den Lehrertisch schweifen. Sesha und Severus saßen heute auffällig weit auseinander, stellte sie zufrieden fest, doch im nächsten Moment zerfiel diese Zufriedenheit in Staub. War das ein Zwinkern gewesen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und faßte sich an die Stirn. Ein leichter Kopfschmerz pochte hinter ihren Schläfen, ein mehr als enervierendes Gefühl. Ihr Blick verschwamm ein wenig, doch sie durfte den pochenden, dumpfen Schmerz jetzt nicht gewinnen lassen. Sie mußte wissen, ob sie richtig gesehen hatte. Ob Severus dieser Frau wirklich zugezwinkert hatte. – Das war doch praktisch unmöglich. Nicht Severus! 

Und wirklich, als sie jetzt wieder zum Lehrertisch hinaufblickte, zwinkerte Severus wirklich nicht, doch was sie sah, war mindestens genauso schlimm. Sie wußte nicht, ob er glaubte, daß es niemand bemerkte, aber sie sah die flirtenden Blicke, die er der jungen Lehrerin zuwarf und sie fühlte, wie ihr etwas heftig ins Herz stach. 

„Willst du ewig da rumstehen, Aidan?" Aislins Stimme brachte sie für einen Moment wieder in die Realität zurück, aber nur so lange, bis sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt und ihren Teller zu sicher herangezogen hatte. Während sie mit ihrer Gabel in ihrem Essen herumstocherte, ohne auch nur einmal hinzusehen, fixierte sie ihren immer noch ein wenig vernebelten Blick auf Severus und Sesha.  
Wie konnte er nur? Ihre Eifersucht peitschte rasend in ihr hoch und ganz unwillkürlich stach sie ein wenig zu heftig mit ihrer Gabel in ein Stückchen Fleisch auf ihrem Teller. 

Aislin hielt ihren Blick auf ihren eigenen Teller gerichtet, doch sie war zufrieden und grinste still vor sich hin. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, was genau ihre Freundin wohl gerade sah. Sie mußte endlich eine Möglichkeit finden, den Zauber so zu modifizieren, daß sie das Schauspiel einmal selbst mit anschauen konnte. Das würde sicherlich noch viel spaßiger sein als Aidans Reaktion allein. Für einen kurzen Moment folgte sie den vor Wut blitzenden Augen ihrer Freundin, doch für sie saßen Severus und Sesha einfach nur jeder mit einem mehr oder weniger düsteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht vor ihren Tellern. 

„Severus, das ist aber eine Überraschung. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg ins Kaminzimmer. Möchtest du mich vielleicht begleiten?" Severus schüttelte knapp den Kopf und Albus konnte an der verbissenen Miene des Zaubertrankmeisters sehen, daß ein mehr als ernster Grund ihn in sein Büro geführt hatte. Das verschmitzte Grinsen verschwand für einen Moment vom Gesicht des Direktors, als er nickte, als Zeichen, daß er verstanden hatte und auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch deutete. 

Severus setzte sich, doch es war eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, in denen dieser unverschämt bequeme Stuhl seinen angespannten Muskeln keine Entspannung bot. 

„Was gibt es also?" fragte der Direktor mit gewohnt warmer Stimme und Severus atmete tief durch, um sich zu sammeln. Wie brachte er dieses Anliegen am besten vor? Nicht, daß er schon einmal etwas ähnliches erlebt hatte. Weiß Gott, er nicht! 

„Albus, ich fürchte, ich habe ein ernsthaftes Problem mit einer Schülerin." Albus lächelte und stützte sein Kinn auf seine gefalteten Hände. 

„Ein so schwerwiegendes Problem, daß du es nicht alleine lösen kannst, Severus? Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, daß ich das auf meine alten Tage noch erleben würde." Severus warf dem Direktor einen düsteren Blick zu. 

„Die Sache ist sehr ernst, Albus. Ich glaube zwar, daß ich es auch alleine lösen könnte, wenn es sein muß, aber ich habe so das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß du davon wissen mußt, schon aus Gründen meiner eigenen Sicherheit." Albus runzelte die Stirn. 

„Ich... ich habe das Gefühl, daß meine Schülerin Aidan Duvessa ein... wie soll ich es sagen? Ein romantisches Interesse an mir hegt." Severus hatte erwartet, daß Albus lachen würde. War das nicht genau die Stelle, an der jeder vernünftige Mensch ihn auslachen mußte? Wenn ausgerechnet er, der widerwärtige, unattraktive, unfreundliche Professor Snape den Verdacht hegte, ein junges, hübsches, intelligentes Mädchen, das noch sein ganzes Leben vor sich hatte, könnte sich wirklich in ihn verliebt haben. 

Doch Albus lachte nicht. Albus' Miene verfinsterte sich. Scheinbar glaubte er ihm. 

„Wie äußert sich das, Severus?" fragte der Direktor und in seiner Stimme schwang nicht wenig Besorgnis mit. 

„Erst hab ich es für harmlos gehalten. In der ersten Nacht des Schuljahres habe ich Miss Duvessa am See erwischt. Sie war in dieser Nacht sehr merkwürdig, schien keine Angst vor mir zu haben, so wie die Schüler es sonst gewöhnlich tun. – Aber ich habe das noch nicht zu ernst genommen, sondern hab ihr einfach ihre Strafe mitgeteilt. Damit war die Sache für mich erledigt. Heute nach dem Unterricht allerdings..." Severus' Gedanken trugen ihn einige Stunden zurück in seinen Klassenraum und ganz unwillkürlich brach er seine Erzählung ab. Wenn das doch nicht alles so absolut verrückt wäre! 

„Erzähl weiter, Severus." Forderte Albus ihn auf, die tiefe Sorgenfalte auf seiner Stirn war nur noch tiefer geworden. 

„Ich habe gedacht, sie hätte einfach nur Unsinn gemacht, als sie in meinem Unterricht etwas hat explodieren lassen, aber sie hat es wohl absichtlich getan. Denn als ich nach der Stunde mit ihr allein im meinem Klassenraum war und ihr sagte, daß sie nachsitzen muß, hat sie... Albus, sie hat mich geküßt." Albus zog mißbilligend die Augenbrauen zusammen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wann ich sie dazu ermutigt haben soll. Du weißt, wie ich mit meinen Schülern umgehe, auch mit den Slytherins. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie auf so eine Dummheit kommen konnte." Albus nickte. 

„Das ist in der Tat eine ernsthafte Sache, Severus. Und es ist gut, daß du damit zu mir gekommen bist." Severus lächelte. Wenigstens einmal hatte er scheinbar etwas richtig gemacht. Und das, obwohl es mit Reden zu tun hatte. Wenn das nicht ein Fortschritt war. 

„Was hast du getan, nachdem sie dich geküßt hat?" Severus hob die Schultern. 

„Was soll ich schon getan haben? Ich habe ihr gesagt, daß sie gehen soll und ich noch einmal über den Vorfall hinwegsehen werde, da sie scheinbar nicht wisse, was sie tut. – Ich war geschockt, Albus. Wenn ich nicht so absolut perplex gewesen wäre, wäre sie sicher nicht so glimpflich davon gekommen, aber..." 

„Das war schon richtig so." Severus blickte überrascht auf. Wie konnte das richtig gewesen sein? Richtig wäre gewesen, die Schülerin zur Vernunft zu bringen. Er hätte ihr den Kopf zurechtrücken müssen! Statt dessen hatte er sie einfach so davonkommen lassen und ihrem letzten Blick nach zu urteilen, den sie ihm zugeworfen hatte, war sie noch dazu wütend und verletzt gewesen, als sie gegangen war. 

„Albus?" Der Direktor lächelte. 

„Es hätte nichts gebracht, wenn du ihr mit deiner üblichen Kälte und Härte begegnet wärst. So wie du die Sache beschreibst, scheint mir Miss Duvessa gerade in einem Zustand höchster Verwirrung zu sein. Kein guter Zustand, jemanden mit Predigten zur Vernunft bringen zu wollen." Severus ließ den Kopf hängen. Auch da hatte der Direktor schon wieder recht. Aber trotzdem, hätte er es nicht wenigstens versuchen müssen? Sie war eine seine besten Schülerinnen und bis zum Beginn dieses Schuljahres war er stolz auf sie gewesen wie selten auf einen seiner Slytherins bevor. Hätte er nicht wenigstens ein wenig mehr Mühe aufbringen müssen? 

„Ich möchte dich bitten, die Sache noch ein wenig weiter zu beobachten. Gib Miss Duvessa jeden nur erdenklich Anlaß, wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen, aber sei nicht grob zu ihr. Wenn sie weiterhin versucht, dir Avancen zu machen, werde ich mit ihr reden." Das verschmitzte Funkeln war in Albus' Augen zurückgekehrt. Fand der alte Zauberer die Sache vielleicht doch nicht so fürchterlich ernst und den Gedanken an Severus, der von einer Schülerin verführt wurde, einfach nur lächerlich? 

„Wenn du meinst, daß das etwas bringt." Seufzte Severus resigniert. Er hatte weder die Kraft noch irgendeinen Antrieb mit Albus darüber zu diskutieren, ob dieser Plan sinnvoll war oder nicht, auch wenn seine Position in der Sache für ihn klar definiert war. 

„Wie läuft es mit dir und Miss Shantay?" Severus warf Albus einen verwirrten Blick zu. Dieser plötzliche Themenwechsel schien ihm wenig angebracht und so gar nicht passend. Mit einem finsteren Blick zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. 

„Wie soll ich die Frage verstehen?" Albus lachte, das Funkeln in seinen Augen nahm zu. 

„Hast du dich damit abgefunden, mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten oder möchtest du dich noch immer vom Astronomieturm stürzen, weil ich dich dazu nötige, so etwas Profanes wie ein Feuerwerk zu kreieren?" Sogar der mürrische und an diesem Abend besonders besorgte Severus erlaubte sich zur Abwechslung ein Lächeln. 

„Es ist nicht das Problem der Zusammenarbeit. Mit Miss Shantay läßt es sich wunderbar arbeiten. Es ist einfach nur, daß mir – dem ganzen Team – einfach die Zeit davon läuft und wir eigentlich keine Zeit zum Spielen haben, Albus." 

„So ein Unsinn! – Ein wenig Spaß hat noch niemanden umgebracht, selbst dich nicht, Severus!" Severus' Miene verfinsterte sich. 

„Ich nehme meine Aufgabe ernst, Albus, und vielleicht solltest du das auch tun. Aber ich durfte ja von euch Banausen noch nie den geringsten Respekt erwarten." Dumbledore zog die Stirn ein wenig kraus. Scheinbar hatte er mal wieder einen der empfindlichen Nerven des Zaubertrankmeisters getroffen. Wäre er nicht so ein Meister darin, stets seine Emotionen so hervorragend zu verbergen, hätte man so manches Mal die Chance gehabt, vorher noch beizudrehen, bevor man ihn heftiger traf, als man eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Albus nahm an, daß das auch eine Art von Masochismus war. Severus' ganz persönlicher, ureigener, um genau zu sein. 

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, Severus, das ist alles. Du bist überarbeitet. Inzwischen kann das jeder sehen, außer dir selbst vielleicht, und wenn man dir die Gelegenheit bietet, einige Minuten zu verschnaufen, solltest du sie vielleicht ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben annehmen ohne mit dir deswegen zu hadern oder die Welt zu verfluchen, weil sie es wagt, dir etwas Freundlichkeit entgegen zu bringen. Meinst du nicht auch, mein Junge?" Severus erinnerte sich noch gut an ähnliche Gespräche, aber keines davon hatte in der letzten Zeit stattgefunden. Genau genommen waren sie schon Jahre her, fast zwanzig, um genau zu sein. Um so überraschter war er, daß Albus das Thema wieder aufgriff. 

„Der Dunkle Lord läuft uns allen nicht davon und ich weiß, daß wir bestens vorbereitet sein werden, wenn wir ihm begegnen, nicht zuletzt, weil wir uns alle auf dich verlassen können, Severus. Aber wir brauchen dich auf jeden Fall auch dann noch lebend! – Und wenn du die Zeit nicht hast, dann ist es eben so. Dann nimm sie dir! Auch dein Leben ist eine Aufgabe, die du nicht die ganze Zeit vor dir herschieben darfst. Dir darf nicht immer alles andere wichtiger sein, als du selbst." Severus lächelte in einer Mischung aus Bitterkeit und ehrlicher Wärme. Er strich sich die langen schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und blickte dem Direktor in die Augen. 

„Das ist blauäugig und das weißt du, Albus." Mit diesen Worten stand Severus auf. Er wollte gar nicht warten, bis der alte Mann etwas entgegnete, denn er wußte, selbst wenn die Logik nicht mit Albus Dumbledore war, er war im Endeffekt nie minder überzeugend. Und das letzte, was er jetzt noch gebrauchen konnte, neben all den störenden Gedanken, die seinen Kopf bevölkerten, war ein überzeugender Albus, der ihn dazu brachte, seine Pflichten aus den Augen zu verlieren. Nachlässig zu werden, wenn Lord Voldemort involviert war, war tödlich und das wußte Severus nur zu genüge. 

Dumbledore blickte Severus nach, wie er sein Büro verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloß. Ein wenig traurig und unzufrieden schüttelte er den Kopf. 

„Auch du kannst die Uhren nicht rückwärts drehen und auch, wenn du vieles, von dem du heute weißt, lieber nicht gesehen hättest, Severus, es gibt keinen Weg zurück für dich. Du mußt vorwärts gehen. Im Moment dreht sich dein Leben nur im Kreis, du wirfst deine Zeit einfach weg und schiebst jeden deiner Träume, egal wie klein und simpel, immer weiter vor dir her. Und ich weiß genau, auch wenn du es niemandem zeigen willst, tief in deinem Herzen hast du noch immer den Wunsch, eines Tages zu leben. Es ist der innigste Wunsch in deiner Seele, aber wenn du diesen Traum noch lange vor dir herschiebst, dann ist er schlicht zu lange her und wird sich für dich niemals mehr erfüllen. Willst du das wirklich, mein Kind?" Dumbledore wußte, seine Worte verhallten ungehört, höchstens bemerkt von seinem schlafenden Phönix, doch er mußte sie einfach sagen. Wenn er sie auch Severus nicht ins Gesicht sagen konnte, die Worte mußten endlich heraus, belasteten seine Seele zu schwer. 

Was einmal als Schuld und Zuneigung begonnen hatte, hatte sich für Albus Dumbledore längst zu einer tiefen, wenn auch nicht gehörten Liebe entwickelt. Severus war in all den Jahren, die er ihm treu zur Seite gestanden hatte, wie ein Sohn ans Herz gewachsen. Wie der Sohn, den er nie gehabt hatte. Und es tat ihm weh, seinem Kind dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie er sich Jahr um Jahr immer weiter selbst zerstörte. 

Es war schon recht spät, als Hermine die Bibliothek betrat. Sesha wartete bereits auf sie und hatte einen der großen Arbeitstische komplett in Beschlag genommen. Über die gesamte Arbeitsfläche lagen ihre gemeinsamen Notizen zur Entwicklung ihres Giftes ausgebreitet und ihre Kollegin schien schon vollkommen darin vertieft zu sein. 

Hermine bemerkte sofort, daß Sesha tiefe Ringe unter den Augen hatte und trotz ihrer von Natur aus bronzenen Hautfarbe, war nicht zu übersehen, daß Sesha bleich war, ihr Gesicht hatte fast schon einen ungesund curryfarbenen Ton. Hermine hob die rechte Augenbraue. Sie hatte diesen Abend ohnehin dafür nutzen wollen, endlich das Gespräch zu führen, um das Severus sie gebeten hatte, aber so wie es schien, war es sogar extrem nötig. Sesha sah so aus, als hätte sie ernsthafte Probleme, die dringend mal raus mußten. 

Hermine atmete tief durch. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch hoffen, daß Sesha leichter zu handhaben war als ein gewisser Zaubertrankmeister, wenn es um die Aufgabe ging, den Mund aufzumachen. 

„Hallo Sesha! Wartest du schon lange?" Hermine gab sich alle Mühe, möglichst fröhlich und unbeschwert zu klingen und hoffte, daß ihr Lächeln nicht aufgesetzt wirkte. Nur dieses eine Mal wünschte sie sich, ein so hervorragender Lügner sein zu können wie Severus, wenn es um die wahren Gefühle ging, die man gerade empfand. 

„Nein, erst ein paar Minuten." Hermine blickte ihre Kollegin streng an und Sesha lächelte. 

„Na gut, ich bin schon seit dem Abendessen hier, aber ich hab schließlich auch keinen Kollegen, der gerne etwas Zeit mit mir verbringen möchte." Sesha zwinkerte Hermine verschwörerisch zu. Hermine fühlte, wie ihr augenblicklich die Hitze ins Gesicht schoß, sie mußte knallrot sein. 

„Fred ist nur ein Freund..." versuchte sie schnell zu erklären, doch sie wußte, daß sie Sesha so einfach nicht abservieren konnte. – Selbst wenn Fred und sie wirklich nur Freunde waren. Gute Freunde, aber... Hermine wischte den Gedanken fast schon ärgerlich weg. Nicht Hermine und Fred waren das Thema des Abends! 

„Du hast nicht gut geschlafen heute Nacht oder?" Sesha hob ein wenig die Schultern, sah Hermine aber nicht an, während sie weiter komplizierte Formeln auf ein Stück Pergament kritzelte und dabei hoch konzentriert wirkte. 

„Ich hab gestern sehr lange mit Professor Snape gearbeitet. – Und schlecht geschlafen hab ich auch, ja." Fügte sie rasch noch hinzu, als sie merkte, daß Hermine sie noch immer fragend ansah. 

„Ich schlafe auch manchmal schlecht." Hermine überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie das Gespräch möglichst geschickt in die richtige Bahn lenken konnte, ohne daß Sesha davon Wind bekam, daß sie ausgehorcht wurde. „Besonders wenn ich Heimweh hab." Das war doch keine schlechte Idee. 

„Ich habe kein Heimweh." Hermine blickte bei all der Abscheu und Kälte in Seshas Stimme überrascht auf. Das war definitiv eine Reaktion, die sie nicht erwartet hatte. Eigentlich war es genau das Gegenteil. 

„Wieso? Hast du denn keine Familie zu Hause, die auf dich wartet und die du manchmal vermißt, wenn du mal wieder Zeit hast, an etwas anderes zu denken, als Zaubertränke, Gifte und Geheimwaffen gegen das Böse?" Sesha blickte Hermine einen Moment lang in die Augen und selbst wenn sie nichts entgegnet hätte, aus ihrem Blick konnte Hermine bereits den ganzen Haß, den Sesha auf ihre Familie haben mußte, ablesen. 

„Meine Familie vermisse ich definitiv am wenigsten. – Ich hab keine richtige Familie mehr, seit mein Vater vor fast sechs Jahren gestorben ist. Er war meine Familie." Hermine schluckte. Das ging leichter, als sie gedacht hatte. Jetzt nur nicht den Faden verlieren. Sie mußte Sesha irgendwie das Gefühl geben, daß es ihr gut tat, mit ihr darüber zu reden, selbst wenn die Erinnerungen vielleicht schmerzhaft waren. Zumindest war Sesha schon mal grundsätzlich dazu bereit zu reden. 

„Und deine Mutter?" Sesha preßte ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen und in ihren Augen blitzte es auf. 

„Sie ist das, was Muggel als Hexe bezeichnen – im negativen Sinn." 

„Erzählst du mir, was passiert ist?" Zuerst sah Sesha so aus, als wolle sie sich wieder in ihre Schale zurückziehen, genau wie Severus das stets tat, doch dann nickte sie schließlich. 

Hermine war nicht nur ihre Kollegin, sie war so etwas wie eine Freundin geworden. Und sie trug das alles schon so lange mit sich herum. Vor allem nach der letzten Nacht wollte sie endlich einen Teil dieses Gewichts auf ihrer Seele loswerden. Vielleicht konnte sie dann wieder etwas freier atmen. 

Hermine lächelte ein wenig, als sie ihr Buch zuklappte und sich ein wenig zurücklehnte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Geschichte würde länger werden. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Das Mädchen weinte nicht, als der große Holzstapel vor ihr in Flammen aufging, und alles verschlang. Sie hatte all ihre Tränen schon in der vergangenen Nacht geweint, als sie in der Schule ihre Sachen hatte packen müssen, um nach Hause zu kommen. Um ihren Vater zu bestatten. 

Sie weinte auch nicht, als der Geruch des verbrennenden Fleisches an ihre Nase drang. Ihr Vater war nicht mehr da. Es war nichts weiter als sein jetzt lebloser und somit nutzloser Körper, der in diesen Höllenflammen verbrannte. Daß sie sich noch vor wenigen Wochen eng an diesen Körper geschmiegt, ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange gegeben, mit ihm gelacht hatte, all das war nicht mehr wichtig. 

Es war vorbei und sie wußte instinktiv, diese schönen Zeiten würde nicht mehr zu ihr zurück kommen, ob sie nun weinte oder nicht, spielte keine Rolle. 

Hatte ihr Vater gewollt, daß sie weinte? Ihr Vater hatte sie immer zum Lachen gebracht, immer aufmunternde Worte für sie gehabt, wenn sie mal wieder mit ihrer Mutter gestritten hatte oder sie in der Schule Probleme mit den anderen Mitschülern hatte, weil sie keine reine Hexe war. Nein, ihr Vater hatte niemals gewollt, daß sie weinte und sie hatte schon viel zu lange gegen seinen Willen gehandelt. 

Sesha wußte schon nicht mehr, wie lange sie vor dem brennenden Holzhaufen gestanden hatte, doch als sie ihn das nächste Mal wieder bewußt ansah, war das Holz fast vollkommen zu Asche und Staub zerfallen und mit ihm die Überreste ihres Vaters. 

Sesha drehte sich abrupt um. Sie wollte nicht länger bleiben. Sie wußte, es war unhöflich und entsprach nicht diesem alten Aberglauben, dem ihre Mutter nachhing, aber sie wollte nicht zusehen, wie die Asche ihres Vaters eingesammelt und in den Fluß gestreut wurde. 

Ihre Gedanken waren wieder beim vergangenen Abend, als ihre Mutter den Hausdiener nach Dheli in die Schule geschickt hatte, damit dieser Sesha holte. Der Junge hatte ihr nichts weiter sagen dürfen, als daß sie die Schule verlassen mußte und nicht wieder zurückkommen würde. 

Schon in diesem Moment hatte Sesha gewußt, ihrem Vater war etwas Furchtbares passiert. Er hätte niemals zugelassen, daß seine Frau ihren Willen durchsetzte und Sesha von der Schule nahm. Niemals hätte er zugelassen, daß das großartige Talent seiner Tochter, das er schon in ihr erkannt hatte, als Sesha noch ganz klein gewesen war, einfach vergeudet wurde, nur damit die Mutter ihren Seelenfrieden bekam. 

Sesha hatte sich schon oft gefragt, wie ihr Vater eigentlich an seine Frau gekommen war. Unterschiedlicher konnte ein Paar gar nicht sein. Tag und Nacht, zwei Komponenten, die zusammen nicht sein durften. Und doch war es so. 

Sesha lief ein wenig schneller und auch ihre Gedanken begannen, wild durcheinander zu wirbeln. Ihr Vater hatte die ganze Zeit versucht, es vor ihr geheim zu halten, doch sie wußte ganz genau, was dafür verantwortlich war, daß er so plötzlich gestorben war. Schon lange wußte sie von der Bedrohung, die aus Europa auch nach Indien überschwappte und so einen anderen Teil der Zaubererwelt längst wieder in seinen dunklen Bann zog. Es gab in ihrer Schule einfach zu viele Schüler, die an alten, angestaubten Idealen und verqueren Lehren hingen, als daß es hätte Sesha entgehen können, daß das Böse in Person, Lord Voldemort zurück gekehrt war. Der Todgeglaubte, der Fürst der finsteren Künste, es gab so viele Namen für diesen einen Schrecken, doch seit er ihren Vater ermordet hatte, trug er für Sesha nur noch den einen Namen: Nemesis.

Sesha war bewußt, daß es vielleicht viele Jahre dauern würde, bis sie sich aus ihren Zwängen, in die sie ihre Mutter zweifellos schon innerhalb der nächsten Tage und Wochen bugsieren würde, befreien konnte, aber sie würde es tun und sie würde nicht eine Minute ruhen, bis Voldemort dafür bezahlt hatte, ihr das einzige in ihrem Leben genommen zu haben, was sie liebte. Ihren Vater und mit ihm die Zauberei.

Nur noch mit viel Mühe konnte sich Sesha morgens motivieren, überhaupt das Bett zu verlassen. Zu groß war der Drang, einfach liegen zu bleiben oder besser noch, in den Nachttisch zu greifen und die kleine Viole hervorzukramen, die sie dort sorgfältig vor den Augen ihrer Mutter verbarg. Das letzte Überbleibsel von dem, was einst ihr Leben gewesen war und das sie vor schlimmeren retten sollte, sollte es kommen.

Sesha hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß es nicht mehr weit war.

„Wo bleibst du faules Stück schon wieder?" drang die kalte Stimme ihrer Mutter zu ihr empor und seufzend stand Sesha auf. Es hatte doch keinen Sinn. So verlockend es ihr in der letzten Zeit auch manchmal erschien, tot konnte sie ihren Vater nicht rächen und sie mußte es doch zumindest versucht haben oder sie würde ihm niemals wieder entgegen treten können, da war sie sich sicher. Und was machte es auch schon? Es war ein weiterer Tag wie viele. Ein Tag voller Beschimpfungen durch ihre Mutter, ein Tag voller Arbeit, die sie ganz leicht auch einfacher hätte erledigen können, wäre er Mutter nicht so verschreckt und stur, kurz, ein Tag, der sich nicht wirklich lohnte, den man aber nicht umgehen konnte.

Ihre Mutter wartete bereits an ihrer Zimmertür auf sie und begrüßte ihre Tochter mit dem gewohnt eisigen Blick. Sesha fühlte, wie ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, aber mehr auch nicht. Manchmal gewöhnte der Mensch sich schneller an etwas, als er dies glauben würde. Seit dem Tod ihres Vaters waren erst wenige Wochen vergangen, und doch, Sesha hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, daß es hier keine Liebe mehr für sie gab, nur noch Haß und Angst, weil sie anders war.

„Wir bekommen heute Besuch, Sesha. Ich hoffe, du schaffst es wenigstens ein einziges Mal, dich zu benehmen, wie ich es von meiner Tochter erwarten kann." Sesha senkte beim Klang der scharfen Stimme ihrer Mutter scheinbar demütig den Blick. Sie wollte die Frau nicht sehen lassen, wie Trotz und auch Wut in ihren Augen aufflackerten. Natürlich wußte sie zu gut, was eine Mutter wie ihre Mutter – zu tief verankert in veraltete Bräuche, um den Wandel der Zeit mitbekommen zu haben – von ihrer Tochter erwartete. Aber ihr Vater hatte alles getan, um zu verhindern, daß Sesha so wurde und Sesha dachte nicht einen einzigen Moment daran, dieses Geschenk ihres Vaters der Mutter zu Liebe zu mißachten.

Prioritäten erkennen und danach die Maßstäbe setzen.

„Wer ist es, Mutter?" fragte sie mäßig interessiert, um ihrer Mutter immerhin etwas Höflichkeit entgegen zu bringen.

„Dein Verlobter." Sesha hatte in diesem Moment das Gefühl, daß ihr jemand den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog und sie in eine endlose Tiefe fiel. Verlobter? Aber...

„Keine Widerrede, Sesha. Er ist der beste Mann, den ich mir für dich erhoffen konnte. Immerhin, dein Wert ist eher gering." Sesha unterdrückte das Beben, das von ihrem Körper Besitz ergreifen wollte, als ihre Mutter sie abschätzig von oben bis unten musterte. Wie gerne hätte sie in diesem Moment ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Mutter gerichtet und ihr gezeigt, wie viel sie wert war. Wer sie war.  
Doch sie hatte ihren Zauberstab nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihre Identität nicht mehr. Sesha Shantay war längst ein Niemand geworden.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beim Anblick von Hermines entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck, mußte Sesha unwillkürlich lächeln. 

„Es war gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich es mir anfangs ausgemalt hatte." Das schien Hermine dann doch zu überraschen. 

„Gut, als ich Ran an diesem Abend kennen lernte, bestätigten sich einige meiner Befürchtungen. Er war sehr viel älter als ich, vierzig schätze ich, und ich war gerade sechzehn. Und er war natürlich ein Muggel, ein Geschäftsmann noch dazu. Ich hatte nicht wirklich die Hoffnung, daß ich als seine Frau noch einigen einzigen schönen Tag erleben würde. 

Doch irgendwie war seine ganze Art anders, als ich es von ihm erwartet hätte. Wenn meine Mutter anwesend war, verhielt er sich, wie sie es von ihm erwartete. Er redete so gut wie nie direkt mit mir, klärte alle Formalitäten zur Hochzeit mit ihr ab, gerade so, als sei es nichts weiter als eines seiner Geschäfte und auch sonst, gab es von seiner Seite keinerlei Regung, die auf Gefühl schließen ließen. – Aber wenn Mutter nicht bei uns war, was auch hin und wieder mal vorkam, dann war er ganz anders. 

In diesen kurzen Momenten fragte er mich nach den Dingen, die ich mochte, was ich über die Hochzeit oder auch ganz belanglose Dinge dachte, einmal sogar, was ich von ihm hielt. – Das ist nicht selbstverständlich, Hermine, jedenfalls nicht in Indien, wenn man das Pech hat, eine Mutter zu haben, wie ich sie mein Eigen nennen durfte." Hermine schluckte. Sie hatte gewußt, was für ein gespaltenes Land Indien unter der Oberfläche war. Nirgendwo sonst gab es ein so krasses „Tag und Nacht" zwischen alter Tradition und Moderne. In keinem anderen Land der Welt, erreichten Frauen den höchsten Gipfel des Erfolges in sämtlichen Bereichen der Wissenschaft und Wirtschaft, während im Nachbardorf noch immer mittelalterliche Zustände herrschten. Aber niemals, nie in ihrem ganzen Leben, hätte sie es sich so vorstellen können, wie Sesha es ihr gerade geschildert hatte. 

„Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, was ich damals empfunden hab, aber als er mir an einem Abend, bevor er ging, versprach, daß er mir meine Wünsche erfüllen würde, daß er wisse, wie sehr ich das Lernen und die Wissenschaft liebte, da hatte ich das Gefühl, meinen Vater wiedergefunden zu haben. – Damals habe ich geglaubt, daß ich wirklich in der Lage sein würde, diesen Mann zu lieben.  
Und wer weiß, vielleicht hab ich das auch getan." In den Augen der jungen Frau glitzerten Tränen. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihre Geschichte begonnen hatte. 

Hermine griff vorsichtig über den Tisch hinweg nach ihrer Hand. Sesha zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als die unerwartete Berührung kam, aber sie fing sich sofort wieder. 

„Dann war also alles ganz anders? Er war nicht so, wie du erst dachtest?" Sesha lehnte sich an die Wand zurück und wandte ihren Blick an die hohe Decke der Bibliothek. Sie wirkte plötzlich sehr abwesend und Hermine glaubte schon, daß sie für diesen Abend keine Antworten mehr erhalten würde, doch dann durchbrach Seshas sanfte Stimme wieder die Stille der Bibliothek. 

„Ich kann es nicht sicher sagen. Nach der Hochzeit hat er seine Versprechen wahr gemacht. Er hat mir sogar sehr viel Zeit gelassen was die – ehelichen Pflichten anging. Er sagte immer wieder, er wisse genau, wie schwierig das für ein so junges Mädchen wie mich sein mußte und daß er vor allem die Tatsache respektiere, daß ich gerade erst meinen Vater verloren hatte. 

Man könnte sagen, es lief alles perfekt und es dauerte gar nicht lange, bis ich ohne zu zögern sagen konnte, daß ich meinen Mann liebte und eine glückliche Ehe führte. 

Er brachte mir ständig Bücher mit." Ein verträumtes Lächeln umspielte Seshas Lippen beim Gedanken an diese kleine Zärtlichkeit, die ihr so viel bedeutet hatte. 

„Und ganz anders als üblich, hatte ich eine Bedienstete für den Haushalt. Ich durfte mich frei meinen Studien widmen. Es war herrlich. Wenn Ran nicht da war, konnte ich sogar wieder ein wenig Zauberei studieren, selbst wenn ich nicht mehr zur Schule gehen durfte. 

Ran hat nie erfahren, daß ich eine Hexe bin, mußt du wissen. Mutter hätte es ihm nie freiwillig erzählt und ich war immer schon vorsichtig damit, es jemandem zu verraten. Zu viele Vorurteile und zu viel Haß." Wieder schwieg Sesha. Hermine rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Sie wartete auf den Haken, den Wendepunkt, denn irgendwann mußte sich zwangsläufig alles ins Gegenteil verkehrt haben, auf nichts anderes ließ Seshas Geschichte bisher schließen. 

„Warum blieb deine Ehe nicht perfekt?" fragte sie schließlich nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit nach. 

„Sein Vater starb. Ich war gerade siebzehn geworden und wir lebten fast ein Jahr schon zusammen. Doch mit dem Tod seines Vaters kam das Unheil über uns – in Form seiner Mutter. 

Plötzlich hatte ich keine der Freiheiten mehr, die er mir vorher gelassen hatte und auch er selbst veränderte sich zunehmend. Man konnte seine Entwicklung fast schon stündlich verfolgen. 

Du mußt wissen, es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, daß gleich mehrere Generationen einer Familie im selben Haus leben, auch in den reichen Familien nicht. Trotzdem haben seine Eltern bis zum Todestag seines Vaters ihr Leben abseits von unserem verbracht. Und hätte ich gewußt, was der Einzug seiner Mutter in unser Haus bedeutete – ich glaube nicht, daß ich noch einmal zugestimmt hätte. 

Sie übernahm das Kommando im Haus und alles ging von vorne los. Sie behandelte mich sogar noch schlechter als meine eigene Mutter und das will schon etwas heißen, denn die war so scheußlich zu mir, weil sie ihr ganzes Leben Todesangst vor mir hatte." Ein leichtes Grinsen legte sich auf Seshas Lippen bei dem Gedanken und Hermine hätte schwören können, daß sie das eher von Severus erwartet hätte als von ihrer stillen, so schüchtern wirkenden Kollegin. 

„Du kannst so stark und selbstbewußt sein, wie du willst, diese totale Unterdrückung, die sowohl Ran, als auch seine Mutter perfekt beherrschten, macht dich früher oder später kaputt." Hermine nickte. 

„Plötzlich warst du wieder das niedrigste Wesen im ganzen Haus und er hat dich auch geschlagen, nicht wahr?" Sesha nickte. 

„Ich wurde nicht schwanger und er wollte nichts mehr als einen Erben. Es war nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Ich hatte zunächst damit nur warten wollen, bis ich älter war, aber als der Terror wieder von vorne losging, da war für mich ganz klar, daß ich diesem Mann niemals Kinder schenken würde. Ich wußte, was mich erwartete, aber es war nicht weiter wichtig. Ich wollte mir wenigstens etwas bewahren, worüber ich selbst bestimmen konnte." Jetzt mußte auch Hermine lächeln. 

„Wie bist du entkommen? Ich meine, er hat dich doch sicher nicht einfach von heute auf morgen vor die Tür gesetzt, weil du keine Kinder bekommen hast." 

„Nein." Sesha lachte sogar ein wenig. „Ich habe in jeder freien Minute, die ich mir irgendwie erschleichen konnte, heimlich an einem Trank gearbeitet. Erst wollte ich einfach die ganze Sippe auslöschen. Das war in der ersten Phase meiner Gefangenschaft in dieser Hölle. Doch dem grenzenlosen Haß folgte Gott sei Dank bald schon wieder die Vernunft und Rationalität und ich entschied, daß es wesentlich einfacher war, wenn ich ‚sterben' würde. Keiner würde mehr nach mir suchen und alles, was ich an meinem Leben so haßte, würde vorbei sein." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Der Schlag traf Sesha hart ins Gesicht und sie stürzte zu Boden. Beim Aufprall auf dem harten Steinboden schlug sie mit dem Ellenbogen auf, ein heißer Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Arm, bevor er komplett taub wurde. Die Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und nahmen ihr für einen Moment die Sicht. 

Drohend wie ein Dämon stand Ran über ihr und starrte wütend auf sie hinab. 

„Wenn ich das noch einmal höre!" rief er aufgebracht. Sesha hielt seinem Blick nur knapp stand, doch sie wollte nicht aufgeben, nicht schon wieder. Nur noch ein wenig Kraft und ein wenig Würde, mehr wollte sie gar nicht. 

„Ich habe nie so etwas zu ihr gesagt und du weißt das auch, Ran." Erwiderte sie schwach und bereute es im nächsten Moment, als sein Fuß sie hart in die Seite traf. 

„Jetzt ist meine Mutter also auch noch eine Lügnerin, was?! – Ich bin zu weich mit dir gewesen, Sesha, aber diese Zeiten sind jetzt vorbei." Nur knapp verkniff Sesha sich ein bitteres Lachen und hätte der Tritt ihr nicht die gesamte Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt, sie hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft. 

Er zu weich! Er war nicht mehr auch nur annähernd menschlich zu ihr gewesen, seit die alte Lügnerin in ihr Haus gekommen war. Er war nur noch ein Monster, daß seiner Mutter hörig war, mehr nicht. Ein bedauernswertes Wesen! Doch all das half ihr auch nicht dabei weiter, daß sie ein noch viel bedauernswerteres Wesen war. 

Denn nicht Ran litt unter seiner Mutter, mußte tagein und tagaus ihre Beleidigungen und Intrigen ertragen. Nicht er wurde fast täglich geschlagen und manchmal fast besinnungslos geprügelt. 

Diese Ehre blieb allein ihre vorbehalten. Sie ließ den Kopf noch ein wenig tiefer hängen, um ihr bitteres Lächeln zu verbergen. Ein Vorhang aus schwarzem Haar verbarg ihr Gesicht vor seinen Blicken. 

Es war so gut wie vorbei. Endlich. Und nicht einmal Rans Mutter würde daran noch etwas ändern können. 

Nur für einen kurzen Moment wallten die düsteren Gedanken, schwarz wie die Nacht, wieder in ihr auf. Sie konnte die alte Frau einfach mitnehmen. Ein paar Tropfen des Trankes in ihr Abendessen und Ran würde seine Mutter schon in wenigen Tagen während der Bestattungszeremonie verbrennen lassen – lebendig und bei vollem Bewußtsein. – Sesha zwang sich, das euphorische Gefühl der Macht, das bei diesen Gedanken in ihr aufkam, schnell wieder niederzuzwingen, bevor ihr der Gedanke zu gut gefiel, um ihn wieder zu verwerfen. 

Nein! Sie hatte diese Gedanken schon hinter sich und sie würde ihre Seele nicht mit Schuld beladen. Nicht auch noch Schuld. Zu viele andere hatten ihre Seele schon zu oft verletzt, sie durfte es nicht auch noch selbst tun. 

Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper, als Ran ihr brutal in die Haare griff und ihren Kopf zurück riß. Sie sah ihn nicht an und sie hörte nicht, was er sagte. Es war unwichtig. Es war alles vorbei. Endlich vorbei. 

Und dann war sie allein. 

Die Nachtluft war warm und stickig, als Sesha an ihrem kleinen Tisch saß und hastig einen kurzen Brief schrieb. Sie konnte im Zimmer nebenan ihren Mann schnarchen hören und eigentlich konnte sie sich sicher sein, daß er so bald nicht aufwachen würde, aber sie wollte diesen Brief so schnell wie möglich wegschicken, bevor sich doch noch für Ran oder seine Mutter die Möglichkeit ergab, alles vorher aufzudecken. Nur nicht länger in dieser Hölle bleiben. 

Eine große Krähe saß neben ihr auf dem Tisch und blickte sie mit glänzenden schwarzen Knopfaugen an. Doch heute hatte Sesha kein liebes Wort für den Vogel, der fast schon ein genauso alter, liebgewonnener Freund für sie war, wie sein Besitzer. Sie würde noch genug Zeit haben, diese Mißachtung an ihm gut zu machen. Nur jetzt nicht trödeln, sich nicht aufhalten lassen. 

Hastig unterschrieb sie den Brief. Noch während sie das kleine Stück Pergament zusammen rollte, hielt die Krähe ihr ihren Fuß hin und als sie den Brief an dem fragilen Fuß des Vogels befestigte, lächelte Sesha endlich. 

„Beeil dich, mein Hübscher, es ist sehr wichtig." Flüsterte sie ihm zu und strich im sanft auf den Kopf bevor sie ihn aufhob und ihn vorsichtig aus dem Fenster warf. Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit, als er seine schwarzen Schwingen ausbreitete und langsam in Richtung Horizont verschwand. 

Nur noch ein Schritt. 

Noch einmal horchte Sesha angespannt auf verräterische Geräusche im Haus, doch Ran schnarchte noch immer und nach einem kurzen, vorsichtigen Blick aus der Tür, war sie sich sicher, daß auch seine Mutter nicht in der Nähe war. 

Ein wenig Nervosität machte sich in ihr breit. Wenn etwas schief ging, dann würde sie diejenige sein, die lebendig und bei vollem Bewußtsein verbrannte. Wenn er nicht da sein würde, um den Schutzzauber zu sprechen, war alles verloren. – Aber was machte das schon? Lieber verbrannte sie und starb auf diese schreckliche Art und Weise, statt noch länger dieses viel schrecklichere Leben zu ertragen. 

So leise wie möglich kramte sie eine kleine Holzschachtel unter ihrem Bett hervor und öffnete sie. Darin lag nur eine einzige Phiole. Der Trank der lebenden Toten, wie sie ihn nannte. 

„Paß auf mich auf, Vater. Nur dieses eine Mal brauche ich deine Hilfe noch." Bevor die Tränen wieder in ihren Augen aufwallen konnten, entkorkte Sesha die Phiole und setzte das kleine Glasgefäß an die Lippen. 

Wo das Glas ihre Haut berührte, fühlte sie sofort ein Prickeln, gefolgt von einer Taubheit, die sich über ihre ganzen Lippen ausbreitete. Sie schloß die Augen und schluckte den gesamten Inhalt der Flasche. 

Das Prickeln und Kribbeln ergriff von ihrem ganzen Körper Besitz und gerade, als Sesha sich in ihre Decken gekuschelt hatte, um den Anschein zu erwecken, daß sie einfach im Schlaf gestorben war, übermannte sie die Taubheit und sie fiel in die tiefe, todähnliche Starre, die sie endlich aus der Hölle ihres Lebens befreien sollte. 

Noch bevor die Krähe durch das geöffnete Fenster seines Schlafzimmers geflattert kam, war der alte Mann auf den Beinen. 

„Was hast du für mich, Karasu?" fragte er liebevoll, wenn auch sehr nervös, als er den Brief vom Bein der Krähe löste und langsam entrollte. 

Seine Augen flogen über das Pergament und sämtliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. 

„Es ist so weit, mein Junge." Der Schrecken stand dem alten Zauberer ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er den Brief auf den Tisch fallen ließ, um eilends ein paar Sachen zusammen zu packen und sich auf den Weg nach New Dheli zu machen. Karasu blickte seinem Herren nach und schien die plötzliche Spannung nur zu deutlich zu spüren. 

_

Verehrter Meister Ambar,  
  
die Nacht der lebenden Toten ist nun gekommen. Ich möchte Sie bitten,   
sich sofort auf den Weg zu machen und zu meiner Rettung nach New Dheli   
zu eilen. Sie sind meine letzte Hoffnung in dieser furchtbaren Zeit.

_

_ Ich sehe keinen anderen Ausweg mehr und hoffe, daß Sie mir ein ebenso   
guter Freund sein werden, wie Sie Vaters Freund gewesen sind.  
  
Sesha Shantay_

Nur wenige Gäste waren zur Trauerfeier erschienen. Ran und seine Mutter hatten die Nachricht von Seshas plötzlichem Ableben so geheim wie möglich gehalten, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Obwohl keine Spuren zu finden waren, mit was sie es getan haben könnte, war sich Rans Mutter doch sicher, daß Sesha sich selbst das Leben genommen hatte und so redete sie ihrem Sohn ein, daß die Schande, eine Selbstmörderin in der Familie zu haben einfach zu groß war und man das nicht publik machen durfte. 

Wie stets fügte Ran sich ihrem Urteil, obwohl er sich schuldig fühlte und seine Schuld nur allzu gerne mit einem pompösen Begräbnis wieder gut gemacht hätte. 

Etwas abseits von Rans Freunden und der restlichen Familie, die zu diesem Ereignis erschienen waren, stand ein alter Mann mit langen weißen Haaren. Da Ran ihn nicht kannte, nahm er an, daß er zu Sesha gehörte und beachtete ihn nicht weiter. 

Als der Holzstapel, auf den man Seshas Körper gelegt hatte, angezündet wurde und die Flammen in Sekunden über das vollkommen ausgetrocknete Holz leckten, kam Bewegung in den alten Mann, doch noch immer blieb er von allen unbeachtet. 

Angespannt schloß er die Augen und begann, etwas vor sich hinzumurmeln, so leise, daß es kein menschliches Ohr um ihn herum vernehmen konnte. Fast augenblicklich erlosch das Feuer wieder und ließ den Körper des jungen Mädchens unberührt. 

Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie die Trauergäste weiterhin mehr oder weniger gespannt auf den Holzstapel starrten und warteten. Illusionszauber waren schon immer seine Spezialität gewesen. 

Sesha verblieb noch zwei volle Tage in der selbstauferlegten Totenstarre, bevor sie schließlich am fünften Tag nach ihrem „Ableben" zitternd und schwach erwachte. 

Arani Ambar hatte während der ganzen Zeit an ihrem Bett gewacht und Sesha war überglücklich, endlich wieder ein bekanntes und geliebtes Gesicht zu sehen. 

Es war vorbei. Sie war endlich wieder frei und konnte tun, was sie wollte. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

„Ganz so war es natürlich nicht. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, wieder zur Schule zu gehen und meinen Abschluß nachzuholen, damit ich endlich eine Chance hatte, etwas aus meinem Leben zu machen, aber diese Möglichkeit blieb mir verwährt. 

Arani erzählte mir, daß der Dunkle Lord in den zwei Jahren, die ich insgesamt mit Ran verheiratet gewesen war, sämtliche Schulen für Magie eingenommen hatte. Wenn ich also nicht zur dunklen Seite übertreten wollte, blieben mir in Indien keine Möglichkeiten dazu." Sesha rieb sich müde über die Augen. Es war bereits spät, ihre Geschichte hatte sie und Hermine mehrere Stunden in der Bibliothek gehalten und nach der vergangenen eher schlaflosen Nacht, fühlte sie sich jetzt wie erschlagen. Doch noch war sie nicht ganz zum Ende gekommen und sie wollte Hermine erst alles erzählen, bevor sie versuchte, noch einmal Frieden und Erholung im Schlaf zu finden. 

„Arani bot mir an, daß er mich unterrichten würde. Ich wußte zwar damals schon sehr genau, daß ich mit dieser Art des Unterrichts niemals an eine Universität gehen konnte, aber Arani ist ein Meister der Magie und mein Vater hat ihn sehr geschätzt. Von ihm hab ich alles über Zaubertränke gelernt, was ich in meinen ersten fünf Schuljahren in der Schule noch nicht gelernt hatte und noch viel mehr darüber hinaus. 

Er war in den letzten drei Jahren wirklich wie ein Vater zu mir und ich liebe ihn dafür, daß er so selbstverständlich den Platz seines besten Freundes eingenommen hat. Die meisten anderen von Vaters Freunden haben mich verlassen, gleich nachdem Vater gestorben war." Hermine nickte und schenkte Sesha ein warmes Lächeln. 

„Die wahren Freunde erkennt man immer in der Not. – Wie ist Dumbledore auf dich aufmerksam geworden? Ich meine, wenn du nie die Schule zu Ende gemacht hast, dann warst du ja sicher nicht gerade berühmt." Sesha schüttelte den Kopf, sie lächelte. Und dieses Lächeln, dankbar und warm, zauberte ein wunderschönes Glitzern in ihre Augen. 

„Albus Dumbledore war ebenfalls einer von Vaters alten Freunden. Arani hat ihn davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, daß ich jetzt bei ihm war, nachdem er mir bei der Flucht geholfen hatte. – Ich weiß noch, vor vielen Jahren, hab ich mal auf Dumbledores Schoß gesessen und ihn immer an seinem Bart gezogen. Vater hat mich fürchterlich dafür geschimpft, aber Dumbledore hat immer gelacht. Ihn konnte nichts verärgern." Beide Frauen lachten bei der Vorstellung von einer kleinen Sesha, die Dumbledore am Bart zog, der sich darüber freute wie ein kleiner Junge. 

„Auf jeden Fall wußte Albus, was ich konnte und darum hat er mir diese Chance gegeben, nachdem Arani meine Ausbildung aus seiner Sicht beendet hatte. Es war das absolut beste und großzügigste Angebot, daß mir jemals gemacht werden konnte. Ich meine, bedenkt man meine Voraussetzungen, ich hätte eigentlich nicht einmal einen miesen Assistentenjob in einem der letzten Hinterhoflabors kriegen dürfen. Dumbledore ist ein großartiger Mann." Seshas Blick verdunkelte sich und Hermine konnte schon erahnen, wohin ihre Gedanken plötzlich umgeschlagen waren. Noch gut hatte sie die anfängliche Begeisterung ihrer Kollegin in Erinnerung, mit Severus zusammenarbeiten zu können, einem der jüngsten Zaubertränkemeister seiner Zeit, einem absoluten Genie. – Aber wie schnell hatte Severus es mal wieder geschafft, sämtliche Illusionen zu zerstören. 

„Sesha, du darfst es dir nicht zu Herzen nehmen, daß Severus nicht so herzlich ist wie Dumbledore." Sesha sah ihrer Freundin in die Augen, ein geheimnisvoller Blick, den Hermine nicht zu deuten wußte. 

„Das ist es nicht. – Ich war sehr wütend auf Professor Snape, aber ich bin manchmal sehr schnell wütend. Das gibt sich wieder und ich denke, er hat meine Entschuldigung dafür auch angenommen." Hermine nickte zur Bestätigung, aber sie sah noch immer so aus, als hätte sie Seshas Punkt nicht so ganz verstanden. 

„Was ist es dann?" hakte sie nach. Sesha zog die Stirn zusammen, scheinbar nicht allzu glücklich, ihre Empfindungen beim Gedanken an Severus in Worte fassen zu müssen. Doch sie wich ihr nicht aus. 

„Es ist... Hermine, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll." Sie atmete tief durch und wandte den Blick auf ihre Hände, die auf dem Tisch auflagen und sich in ihrem sanften kaffeebraunen Farbton sanft von der dunklen Tischplatte abhoben. „Ich hatte Alpträume jede Nacht, seit ich aus meiner persönlichen Hölle entkommen bin. Ich habe eben gesagt, als ich bei Arani einzog, war ich frei, aber das entspricht nicht ganz der Wahrheit. – Rein körperlich betrachtet, war ich frei, ja, aber er ist immer noch da drin." Sie tippte sich an ihren Kopf und Hermine erkannte die Hilflosigkeit und auch die Wut darüber, daß Sesha ihren Mann nicht loswerden konnte, in den Augen der jungen Frau. 

„In jeder einzelnen Nacht hat er mich in meinen Träumen daran erinnert, was er getan hat, wieviel Macht er über mich gehabt hat und immer noch über mich hat. – Das hörte auf, als ich nach Hogwarts kam. Mit einem Mal war er wirklich endlich weit weg, konnte mich nicht mehr erreichen und ich habe daran geglaubt. 

Doch gestern..." Sesha brach unvermittelt ab und sprang auf. Hermine hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Sesha konnte ihre ganze, nicht gerade schöne Lebensgeschichte erzählen, ohne dabei auch nur ein einziges Mal wirklich ins Stocken zu geraten, aber wenn es auf das Thema Severus Snape kam, verlor sie diese Sicherheit. Wenn das kein deutliches Zeichen war. 

„Er war gestern so anders, Hermine. Hast du den Professor schon einmal wirklich entspannt erlebt? Entspannt und freundlich? Oh verdammt, warum mußte er das tun!" Hermine war froh, daß Madam Pince nicht mehr in der Bibliothek war, um zu sehen, wie Sesha gehetzt auf und ab lief und sogar in ihrer geheiligten Bibliothek laut wurde. 

Ein wenig ärgerlich ermahnte Hermine ihren müden Kopf, nicht vom Thema abzuschweifen. Sie konnte Sesha nicht helfen, wenn sie unkonzentriert war. 

„Was hat er getan, Sesha?" Sesha hielt abrupt inne und ließ die Schultern sinken. 

„Warum mußte er mir seine menschliche Seite zeigen, Hermine? Ich habe mir bis gestern einreden können, daß er keine hat und damit konnte ich gut leben, aber jetzt... jetzt spielen meine Gefühle verrückt und alles kommt mir so vor, als würde es nur wieder von vorne beginnen." Und was Hermine bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur geahnt hatte, bestätigte sich ihr an diesem Punkt endlich. 

„Severus ist nicht Ran, Sesha." Sesha wollte es wirklich glauben. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt wollte sie daran glauben, doch warum gingen gerade jetzt die Träume wieder los? Warum nach all den Monaten, in denen sie Frieden vor ihnen gehabt hatte? 

„Ich... ich kann nicht... ich..." Sesha ließ frustriert den Kopf hängen. Hermine verließ nun ebenfalls ihren Platz am Tisch und ging zu Sesha hinüber. Tränen liefen ungehindert über die Wangen der jungen Frau und Hermine konnte in diesem Moment gar nicht mehr anders, als sie zu umarmen, sie so fest wie möglich zu halten, um ihr endlich den Trost zu geben, den sie seit Jahren schon suchte. 

„Ich verstehe dich. Du glaubst, daß du nie wieder in der Lage sein wirst, einem Mann auf diese Weise zu vertrauen." Sagte Hermine in einem tröstenden Ton und streichelte Sesha sanft über das glänzende schwarze Haar. „Ran hat dein Vertrauen mißbraucht und dir Furchtbares angetan, aber ich kann dir eines versprechen, Sesha. Severus ist der letzte Mensch auf Erden, der dir so etwas antun würde. Er ist selbst viel zu empfindlich, wenn es um Gefühle anderen gegenüber geht und auch wenn er es nicht zugibt, er braucht nichts mehr, als endlich einen Menschen, der ihn liebt, wie er ist und dem auch er endlich seine Liebe schenken kann." So sanft wie möglich löste Hermine sich aus der Umarmung und legte Sesha die Hände auf die Wangen. Lächelnd blickte sie ihr in die Augen. 

„Ich würde ihn persönlich in der Luft zerreißen, wenn er dir weh tun würde, egal auf welche Art und Weise. Ich wette mit dir, ich brauche es ihm nur zu sagen und er wird es schon alleine aus Angst nie wagen." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu und Sesha konnte gar nicht anders, als zu lachen. Ein merkwürdiges, von Tränen halb ersticktes Lachen, aber wenigstens lachte sie überhaupt wieder. 

„Aber du mußt auch etwas tun, Sesha. Und du mußt es tun, egal ob du dich nun auf Severus einlassen willst oder nicht." Sesha senkte den Blick, nicht länger fähig, Hermine in die Augen zu sehen. Sie verlangte das Unmögliche. 

„Ich kann es nicht." Hermine schnalzte ärgerlich mit der Zunge. 

„Wenn man von vorne herein sagt, daß man es nicht kann, dann ist alles zum Scheitern verurteilt. Du bist eine starke Frau, Sesha. Du hast schwereres vollbracht als das. Alles was du tun mußt, ist Ran ganz einfach rauszuwerfen. Er muß raus aus deinem Kopf und ich weiß, daß du es kannst, wenn du nur den festen Willen hast, es zu tun." Sesha schüttelte heftig den Kopf. 

„Was weißt du schon?!" 

„Du hast recht, was weiß ich schon? Ich habe noch nie so etwas erlebt wie du. Ich weiß nur, wie es ist, wenn man verlassen wird. Aber ich weiß trotzdem, daß man nicht gleich aufgeben darf." Hermine wußte, daß ihr Ton sehr scharf gewesen war und sie damit vielleicht ein wenig hart zu Sesha war, aber manchmal mußte etwas Härte einfach sein. 

„Wenn du es nicht für dich tun kannst, dann tu es für Severus." Sesha blickte endlich wieder auf und sah Hermine in die Augen. 

„Für Severus?" Hermine nickte. 

„Vielleicht fällt es dir dann leichter. – Ich habe so das Gefühl, daß ihr beide gut füreinander sein könntet. So wie ich das sehe, braucht ihr beide einen Menschen in eurem Leben und ihr mögt euch. – Tu es für ihn." Sesha atmete tief durch und trat einen Schritt von Hermine zurück. Für Severus. Ihr Herz machte einen kleine Sprung beim Gedanken an den Professor. Vielleicht hatte Hermine doch recht. Vielleicht war er doch nicht gefährlich für sie. 

Aber selbst wenn, wie konnte Sesha sich darauf einlassen, wenn sie nicht einmal wußte, was sie wirklich für diesen Mann empfand? Was war, wenn sie einfach nur überreagierte, wenn sie gar nicht in Severus verliebt war, alles nicht mehr war als eine kurze Schwärmerei? Immerhin, sie hatte für Severus Snape geschwärmt, seit Arani ihr zum ersten Mal eine seiner brillanten Arbeiten gezeigt hatte. 

„Ich... ich werde es versuchen. Ich meine, ich werde versuchen, Ran aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen. – Aber was Professor Snape angeht... ich weiß noch nicht wirklich, was ich für ihn empfinde. Ich möchte keine Andeutungen oder Hoffnungen machen, so lange ich da nicht sicher bin. Ich möchte ihn genausowenig verletzten, wie ich verletzt werden möchte. Verstehst du?" Hermine lächelte zufrieden und wandte sich den auf dem Tisch verstreuten Notizen zu. 

„Ich weiß, daß du es schaffen wirst. Und jetzt sollten wir ins Bett gehen, denke ich. Es ist schon sehr spät." Sorgfältig legte sie die beschriebenen Bögen Pergament zusammen. 

„Es tut mir leid." 

„Was tut dir leid?" 

„Na ja, wir haben wegen mir heute gar nichts geschafft." Hermine lachte und rollte die Notizen zu einer großen Rolle zusammen. 

„Ach Sesha, das ist doch wieder mal typisch. Wir haben heute unheimlich viel geschafft. Nur weil es nichts mit unserem Zaubertrank zu tun hatte, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, daß es ein vergeudeter Abend war." 

Als die beiden jungen Frauen die Bibliothek verlassen und das Licht gelöscht hatten, kam Bewegung in die Schatten der verbotenen Abteilung. 

Severus trat hinter dem Regal hervor, hinter dem er die letzten Stunden gekauert hatte. Sein Gesicht spiegelte Überraschung, Wut und auch ein wenig Angst. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Der Markt, die Geräusche, die Gerüche. Alles war wieder da. Nur noch einer fehlte, um das Bild komplett zu machen, aber dieser Jemand ließ auf sich warten._

_ Unwillkürlich mußte Sesha lächeln. Vielleicht hatte er Angst? Vielleicht, weil er genau wußte, daß sie heute nicht mehr die selbe war wie noch in der letzten Nacht._

_ „Wieder da, meine Liebe?" Der Schreck war diesmal nur von kurzer Dauer, wich fast augenblicklich ihrer Entschlossenheit, als sie sich mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht umdrehte. Für Severus..._

_ „Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen." Ran lächelte sie überlegen an und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein kurzes schwarzes Haar._

_ „Wir haben heute gute Laune, was?" Sesha antwortete nicht, sondern wandte ihren Blick wieder den bunten Ständen und dem lebhaften Treiben zu, das sich um sie herum abspielte. Immer die selbe Szene._

_ „Warum wählst du immer diesen Ort hier, Ran? Weil du hier mein Vertrauen in dich zerstört hast?" Ran hob die Schultern ein wenig._

_ „Viele Erinnerungen, ich weiß auch nicht." Sesha nickte._

_ „Hier hast du mich das erste Mal geschlagen." Es war eine trockene Feststellung, ohne Emotion, ohne Anzeichen von Betroffenheit oder Interesse. „Gerade hier. Da hinten ist der Buchladen, in dem du mir immer die neuesten Bücher gekauft hast. Ich glaube, es ist praktisch vor der Ladentür passiert oder?" Ran lachte und kam ein wenig näher an Sesha heran. Doch sie wich nicht vor ihm zurück. Stark sein hatte Hermine gesagt. Und stark würde sie sein. Für Severus..._

_ „Bist du heute nostalgisch? – Ja, es war vor der Ladentür. Interesse, dein Gedächtnis ein wenig aufzufrischen?" Ein trauriges Lächeln zog über ihr Gesicht._

_ „Du kannst mir nichts mehr tun, Ran. Du hast deine Gewalt über mich verloren." Wieder lachte er und diesmal klang das Lachen wieder blechern und unwirklich._

_ „So? Das sehe ich noch nicht so wirklich." Sesha sah genau, wie er die Hand hob und wieder kam diese Hand wie in Zeitlupe auf sie zu, doch irgend etwas war dieses Mal anders. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr vor der Hand, die sie so viele Male verletzt hatte. Sie war unwichtig geworden. Und als die Hand ihre Wange berührte, fühlte sie keinen Schlag. Die Hand ging glatt durch sie hindurch. Zufrieden blickte sie in das verwirrte Gesicht ihres Mannes, der sie fassungslos anstarrte._

_„Dinge ändern sich, Ran. Schrecken verblassen und werden zu Geschichte. Und ich denke, deine Zeit ist hiermit gekommen." _

_Die Welt um sie herum verschwamm, bekam Risse und mit einem Mal zerbarst der ganze Traum in tausend Scherben._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seshas unruhiger Schlaf beruhigte sich und ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Es war vorbei, der Traum würde nie wieder kommen. Sie wußte es. 

----------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Soll ich euch mal was verraten? Ich bin so richtig, richtig kaputt *gähn*. Ich hab heute sage und schreibe 11,5 Stunden auf der Arbeit gehockt und die ganze Zeit nur Berichte geschrieben. Berichte hinten, Berichte vorne, Berichte von links, Berichte von rechts *aaaarrrghh!!!*

Zwischendurch gab es auch noch einen Projektantrag und einen Verkürzungsantrag, ein Tagesprojekt für nächsten Montag, was morgens um 10 spontan abgesagt und nachmittags um 15 Uhr genauso spontan wiederbelebt wurde. Einfach reizend *grr*. Kurz, der Tag war scheiße, umso entspannender ist es, daß heute Donnerstag ist und ich ein bißchen was labern kann, indem ich ein Kapitel poste und eure Reviews beantworte.

Zunächst mal zu diesem Kapitel. Es ist nicht besonders einfallsreich. Ich wußte das schon, bevor ich es geschrieben hab, aber ich wollte mal wieder so etwas schreiben und irgendwie paßte es gut zu Sesha und zur tatsächlichen Situation der Frauen in Indien. Man hätte das Thema auch sicherlich wesentlich besser und geschickter aufziehen können und mit Sicherheit wäre auch mehr als ein Kapitel drin gewesen, aber das hier ist eine Story über Severus, deshalb hab ich Sesha bewußt nur dieses eine Kapitel gegeben. Es war ja auch lang genug.

Die beiden Kapitel, die in den nächsten beiden Wochen kommen, sind meine persönlichen Lieblinge. Besonders Kapitel 8 mag ich sehr und so wie ich eure bisherigen Reaktionen deute, werden mir viele da wohl zustimmen.

So, jetzt aber schluß mit Labern, jetzt kommen eure Reviews. Auf das FF.net mir diesmal nicht wieder Reviews unterschlagen hat wie beim letzten Mal *g*

**cat-68: **Ich liebe Snapes charmante Seite auch ganz besonders ;o). Ganz so schnell geht es aber dann doch nicht. Das war nur ein erster Schritt und jetzt macht der gute Severus erst mal wieder zwei Schritte zurück, so wie immer. Wenn Harry nicht so dämlich wäre (in dieser Geschichte), würde aus den beiden wohl nie etwas werden -- kleiner Ausblick auf Kapitel 7 *lol*

**Gracie19: **Du bist nicht die einzige. Ich bin bis zum Ende nicht mit Sesha warm geworden. Ich mochte zum Schluß Aidan sehr viel lieber *lol* - Aber wer weiß, vielleicht wird das mit ihr und dir ja noch was ^_~  
Ich mag diese Zerrissenheit auch sehr gerne. Vor allem, weil sich das in meinem Kopf auch haargenau so abspielt, wenn ich es schreibe. Das ist total krank, aber jedesmal wieder lustig. Es heißt ja immer, ein Autor legt ein Teil von sich in seine Story... also in dieser hat Sev von mir auf jeden Fall das Irrationale und Zickige mitbekommen *g*

**Leu de Nox: **Also, du wirst Kapitel 8 auf alle Fälle lieben, kreuz dir den Donnerstag in 2 Wochen schonmal ganz fett rot an ;o)))) Die Fetzen zwischen Severus und Harry fliegen noch viel heftiger im nächsten Kapitel. Ich hoffe, du überstehst mir das heil *g*  
"Mea Culpa" bedeutet "Meine Schuld". Es paßt zu Severus, denn das ist das einzige, was er die ganze Zeit sieht. Seine angebliche Schuld an allem Übel *g*. Ich wollte den Titel schon immer mal verwenden ;o)  
Regen und Gewitter hatten wir die letzten Tage sogar mehrfach *freu*. Leider kam damit auch der Streß auf der Arbeit, darum heute kein magischer Donnerstag und kein Kapitel 2 von "Und wieder ein Tag". Aber bald ;o)

**Lethe4: **Danke ^_^ Ich hab manchmal das Gefühl, ich übertreibe es bei Snape ein bißchen, wenn er sich gerade mal wieder aufregt. - hm, ich finde, sie haben beide was. Der charmante Snape ist halt sehr ungewohnt, aber stimmt schon, der eiskalte Snape ist einfach unübertroffen gut *seufz*  
Ein bißchen Charme mußte aber sein, ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir ;o)

**Tinuviel: **Ich sehe, die Umbenennung hat geklappt *g*  
Ich bitte doch immer drum, also werde ich einen Teufel tun und mich aufregen, wenn die Leute, die meine Geschichten lesen, mir solche Hinweise geben. Ich freu mich. Grobe Fehler und Unzulänglichkeiten kriegt man zur Not alleine weg, aber die Feinheiten fallen einem selten auf. Also mach ruhig weiter und mecker, wenn was unverständlich oder verwirrend ist, nur so kriege ich es auf die Dauer ja auch weg ^_^  
Ich hab die ganze Zeit das Gefühl gehabt, daß ich eigentlich unheimlich fies bin, weil ich Snape seine Maske so langsam aber sicher abnehme *hähä* - Aber es ist einfach unglaublich, wie furchtbar zickig eine Romanfigur sein kann. Man kann mit Snape nicht einfach machen, was man will, das merke ich immer wieder, wenn ich über ihn schreibe. Ist ein ganz komisches Gefühl *lol*  
Severus/Hermine kommt noch sehr viel. Gut, was Fred angeht, ich sagte ja, war nur am Rand, weil meine beste Freundin es sich gewünscht hat. Er kommt aber auch noch ein paarmal vor. Nur halt nie wirklich in großen Szenen.  
Es wird aber eine Fred/Hermine Story geben. Ich hab eine wage Idee schon im Hinterkopf.  
Ja, meine kleine Aidan hab ich so richtig als Prügelknabe mißbraucht. Zwischenzeitlich hatte ich fast ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen...  
Ich hoffe, der Start in die Schule war soweit locker und angenehm.  
Dann kann ich dir ja nur viel Spaß mit den anderen Storys wünschen ;o)

**DinoGirl: **Ich bin unschuldig! *g*  
Bei mir ist noch schlimmer, ich schreibe teilweise auf der Arbeit an meinen Geschichten. Na ja, man darf sich nicht erwischen lassen und halt nichts an Arbeit liegen lassen deswegen, dann geht das schon irgendwie ;o)  
Aber es freut mich, daß dir die Story so gut gefällt. Ich glaube, das hier war das schwächste Kapitel der ganzen Geschichte, zumindest hab ich den Eindruck, daß es danach nur noch besser wurde.  
Snape ist für mich einfach der absolute Gentleman, auch wenn er es nicht zeigen kann/will. Ich glaube, er hatte eine sehr gute Kinderstube und da gehört ja ein Handkuß einfach dazu, nicht wahr *seufz*

*g* Ich hab's mal wieder geschafft, die Author's Note ist so lang wie bei manch anderem ein ganzes Kapitel... krank ;o)

Ich wünsch euch was und wenn ich Glück hab, dann poste ich die Woche nochmal, drückt mir die Daumen.

Liebe Grüße

**_SilentRose_**  



	8. Der Liebsten die Roten, die Weißen den T...

Warnung! Dieses Kapitel ist lang. Und ich meine damit, richtig lang. *lol* Längstes Kapitel der Geschichte.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
Kapitel 7:  
  
**Der Liebsten die Roten, die Weißen den Toten**   
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
  
Die ersten sanften Sonnenstrahlen fielen bereits durch die Fenster der Bibliothek, doch Severus bemerkte sie gar nicht. Er saß noch immer auf der selben Bank, auf die er sich schwer wie ein Mehlsack hatte fallen lassen, nachdem die beiden Frauen die Bibliothek verlassen hatten, und grübelte über das nach, was er gehört hatte. 

Er kam einfach zu keinem Ergebnis, was jetzt eigentlich schlimmer war. Die Tatsache, daß Sesha Schlimmes erlebt hatte und deshalb fast so ein emotionaler Krüppel war wie er selbst oder daß sie ausgerechnet für ihn begann, etwas zu empfinden, sogar davon sprach, sich zu verlieben. Einseitige Gefühle zu ignorieren war schon schwer, aber wenn diese Gefühle auch noch erwidert wurden... 

Und selbst mit seiner gesammelten Gefühlskälte würde er es nicht schaffen können, die Tatsache zu ignorieren, daß Sesha etwas für ihn empfand, nein, sich verliebte. Denn er wußte es. Wissen war etwas ganz anderes als ahnen. Und Sehnsucht war ein schlimmerer Feind als der Selbsthaß. 

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen ließ er den Kopf in die Hände sinken. Wann nur war es passiert? Wann hatte sein Herz angefangen, ihn zu betrügen? Es war doch stets ein stummes Übereinkommen zwischen ihnen beiden gewesen, daß es nach Lily keine Frau mehr geben würde. Und mit ihr keine Sehnsucht nach Liebe und Anerkennung, wie sie nur ein Mensch geben konnte, der aus tiefstem Herzen liebte. Es war alles so klar gewesen, so wunderbar übersichtlich, er war unverletzbar gewesen. Und nun... 

Severus lächelte spöttisch. Und nun war alles beim Teufel, denn ein Teil von ihm, der nicht einen Funken Verstand besaß, hatte sich zurück gemeldet. Mit voller Macht und erbarmungslos. 

Und dennoch. Das hieß nicht, daß er diesem Teil auch sein Gehör schenken mußte. Severus wußte noch aus der Zeit vor Lily, daß der Schmerz über etwas, was man nicht bekommen konnte, viel geringer war, als der Schmerz, den er empfinden würde, wenn er sich auf sein Herz einließ. 

„Severus? Was tun Sie hier?" Severus blickte überrascht auf. Er hatte nicht gehört, daß jemand die Bibliothek betreten hatte und fühlte sich überrascht und ertappt, auch wenn Madam Pince auf keinen Fall wissen konnte, was er gerade gedacht hatte. Oder doch? 

Severus' Miene glitt in ihre alltägliche eisige Starre. Natürlich nicht! 

„Ich muß die Zeit vergessen haben, Madam Pince. Bitte verzeihen Sie." Er wollte an ihr vorbeigehen, die Bibliothek einfach hinter sich lassen, doch so einfach war es natürlich nicht. 

„Sie waren doch nicht etwa die ganze Nacht hier, Severus?" Severus hielt abrupt inne und drehte sich zu Madam Pince um. Sie sah das Funkeln in seinen Augen und zuckte innerlich zusammen. War sie zu weit gegangen? Wahrscheinlich war es ihr mißbilligender Ton gewesen, doch wie anders sollte man Severus begegnen? Sorge verachtete er ja sogar noch mehr als Kritik. 

„Verzeihen Sie, Madam Pince, mir war nicht bewußt, daß ich mich als Lehrkraft an die Öffnungszeiten der Bibliothek halten muß." Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme schlug ihr kalt ins Gesicht und Madam Pince schloß unwillkürlich die Augen. Oh ja, sie hatte ihn verärgert. 

„Ich werde das in Zukunft berücksichtigen." Und schon steuerte er mit seinem bekannten Sturmschritt auf die Tür zu. Madam Pince zögerte einen Moment, doch schließlich fand sie doch ihre Stimme wieder. 

„Auch wenn Sie es nicht glauben wollen, Severus, es war nur Sorge. Es gibt Menschen, die sich um Sie sorgen, ohne Hintergedanken und vorbehaltlos." Severus drehte sich nicht zu ihr um, aber Madam Pince konnte sich vorstellen, welcher Ausdruck gerade auf seinem Gesicht lag und daß seine Augen gefährlich funkelten. 

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals darum gebeten zu haben. Hören Sie auf damit, mir lästig zu sein und gönnen Sie mir den Luxus, mich auch in Zukunft so zu behandeln, wie es alle noch vor einiger Zeit getan haben. – Und vielleicht sollten Sie das auch den anderen – besorgten Seelen mitteilen." War das etwa Müdigkeit in seiner Stimme? Natürlich war er müde, er hatte schließlich die ganze Nacht hier verbracht, wie Madam Pince sich ganz sicher war, aber das war eine andere Form der Müdigkeit. Gerade so als hätte er sein Leben leid oder die Art, wie es im Moment verlief. 

„Gar nicht gut." Murmelte Madam Pince, als die schwarze Gestalt mit wehenden Roben aus der Bibliothek gestürmt war. 

Verfluchtes Mitleid! Und seine verfluchte Unfähigkeit, damit umzugehen, sich davon nicht vor den Kopf gestoßen zu fühlen! 

Aber sie wußten, daß er ihr Mitleid nicht wollte. Sie nannten es Sorge, aber Severus wußte nur zu gut, daß sie ihn alle nur bemitleideten. Dafür, daß er kein Leben hatte, seine Tage in einem düsteren Kerker ohne Freunde oder Familie fristete. 

Aber was ging es sie an? Wie konnten sie verstehen? – Nicht daß sie verstehen sollten, sie sollten ihm einfach nur seinen Frieden lassen. 

Es war Samstag und gleichzeitig auch mal wieder ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Kaum einer der älteren Schüler ließ sich die Gelegenheit, das Schloß mal für einige Stunden zu verlassen und das Zaubererdorf am Fuße der Schule unsicher zu machen, entgehen und die meisten Schüler der ersten beiden Jahrgangsstufen verließen ihren Gemeinschaftsraum aus Ärger darüber, daß sie nicht mitgehen durften, den ganzen Tag nicht. 

Früher waren Hogsmeade-Wochenenden Severus' liebste Wochenenden gewesen. Das Schloß war für einige Stunden so still und verlassen wie in den Ferien, keine unerwünschten Störungen, kein unnötiger Lärm, es war fast schon ein totaler Frieden. 

Gar nicht davon zu sprechen, daß auch die meisten Lehrer solche Wochenenden nutzten, um mal wieder etwas anderes von der Welt zu sehen und er sich fast sicher sein konnte, daß wirklich absolut nichts und niemand ihn in diesen Stunden störte. 

Dies war selbstverständlich anders geworden, seit Dumbledore ihn in die mißliche Lage gebracht hatte, sein Einmannteam, das bis zu diesem Tag stets hervorragende Arbeit geleistet hatte, um einige Mitglieder zu erweitern. Und obwohl auch diese Mitglieder so gut wie keinen freien Tag hatten neben jenen seltenen Wochenenden, war es doch eigentlich immer der Fall, daß irgendeiner von ihnen die Möglichkeit nicht nutzte, sondern es vorzog, ihn in seinem raren Frieden zu stören. 

Heute ging dieser Preis an Hermine Granger. 

„Ich habe gestern mit Sesha gesprochen. Sie erinnern sich noch, Sie haben mich gebeten, ein wenig nachzuforschen?" Snape hob eine Augenbraue leicht an. 

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, habe ich Sie nur dazu ermutigt, zu tun, was Sie nicht lassen können." Kälte, erbarmungslos, genau wie früher. Hermine mußte keine Psychologin sein, um zu erkennen, daß Severus heute nicht in der Stimmung für Smalltalk war. Irgend etwas mußte ihn verärgert haben. 

Hermine seufzte kaum hörbar. So leicht das eine Sorgenkind ihr sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte, dieses hier war viel schwerer zu handhaben. 

„Ich schließe daraus, daß es Sie nicht interessiert?" gab sie fast genauso kalt zurück. 

„Sollte es mich interessieren?" Hermine unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Wie sehr sie Gespräche, die im Kreis liefen, haßte! 

„Ich denke schon. – Obwohl, nein, es geht dabei um Gefühle, die Sie als Belästigung auffassen könnten, es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich es für mich behalte und mich in Schadensbegrenzung übe." Nun doch ein wenig überrascht über ihren eigenen Versuch, mit Sarkasmus zurück zu schlagen, hörte Severus für einen Moment auf, in seinem Kessel zu rühren und sah die junge Frau an, die mit einem Stapel Bücher eines der Schülerpulte okkupiert hatte. 

„Das war gut." Ein anerkennendes Lachen folgte der Bemerkung und für einen kurzen Moment lächelte auch Hermine. 

„Das ist nicht der Punkt." Das Lächeln verschwand und die ernste Miene kehrte auf Severus' Gesicht zurück, diesmal jedoch ohne die übliche Kälte. 

„Ich habe alles gehört, Hermine. Sie brauchen mir nichts zu erzählen." Das einzige Zeichen ihrer Überraschung, das sie preisgab, war nun ihrerseits eine hochgezogene Augenbraue und ein fragender Blick. 

„Sie haben doch nicht etwa gelauscht, Severus?" Severus lächelte, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Kessel zuwendend. 

„Nun, man könnte es so nennen. Ich hätte erwartet, daß Miss Shantay bemerkt hätte, wie ich die Bibliothek betrat, aber nicht wieder verließ. Ich war in der Verbotenen Abteilung, als Sie und Miss Shantay in der Vergangenheit gegraben haben und da die Bibliothek nun nicht gerade der diskreteste Ort ist, schon gar nicht in der Nacht, wenn alles totenstill ist, konnte ich gar nichts dagegen tun, alles mitzuhören." Ein Lächeln, das ein wenig dem verschmitzten Lächeln Dumbledores glich, glitt über seine Züge. „Außer vielleicht ein Ex Audio Zauber, aber ich verdamme mich höchst ungern selbst zur Taubheit." Hermine nickte und schien über ihre nächsten Worte sehr genau nachzudenken.

„Dann haben Sie wirklich alles gehört? Auch die Sache ganz zum Schluß?" Auch wenn er nicht geantwortet hätte, Severus' Reaktion sprach Bände. Der letzte Rest von Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht und ein besorgter und auch ein wenig verängstigter Ausdruck lag in seinen tiefschwarzen Augen.

„Auch das, leider." Antwortete er düster.

„Warum leider?" Severus öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch dann besann er sich eines Besseren, schüttelte den Kopf und preßte die Lippen wieder zusammen.

Hermine legte ihre Feder auf dem Pult ab und stand auf. Sie umkreiste Severus und seinen Kessel und fixierte ihn mit ihrem erbarmungslosesten Blick.

„Sie können mir nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen, Severus, auch wenn Sie jetzt gerade mal wieder so tun, als wäre ich gar nicht da. Also reden Sie doch endlich mal mit mir. Sesha hat es Ihnen doch wunderbar vorgemacht. Versuchen Sie einfach noch mal, ein Schüler zu sein und betrachten Sie sie als Lehrerin. Machen Sie es ihr nach."

„Hermine, Sie übertreten mal wieder ein Grenze." Murmelte er ohne aufzublicken und schlug sachte mit seinem großen Holzlöffel gegen die Seite des Kessels. Der Trank im Inneren fing sofort lebhaft an zu blubbern.

„Und Sie machen mich langsam wahnsinnig! Wie kann man nur so stur sein, wenn es darum geht, Hilfe anzunehmen?" Severus hob den Blick und seine gefährlich glitzernden schwarzen Augen fixierten sie.

„Gegenfrage! Wie kann man nur so stur sein, wenn es darum geht einzusehen, daß jemand keine Hilfe will, geschweige denn braucht?" Hermine wußte, daß sie ihn einen kurzen Moment lang mit offenem Mund angestarrt hatte, aber sie hatte nichts dagegen tun können. Diese Frage hatte sie doch ein wenig zu überraschend getroffen, war viel zu absurd, als daß er sie ernsthaft gestellt haben konnte.

Ein kurzes fassungsloses Lachen entwich ihrer Kehle und sie griff sich unwillkürlich in die lockigen, braunen Haare, als könne sie so besser begreifen. Severus erkannte sofort, daß er sie praktisch umgehauen hatte und diese Reaktion war nicht gut. Sie sollte nicht fassungslos sein, wenn er sagte, er wolle keine Hilfe, weil er sie nicht brauche. Niemand sollte fassungslos sein, wenn er so etwas sagte! War es schon so weit, daß ihn keiner mehr ernst nahm und alle glaubten, er war ein kleiner, hilfloser Junge? War es schon so weit, daß sie alle glaubten, den heiligen Samariter spielen zu müssen? Dann war es wohl Zeit, daß er etwas dagegen unternahm.

„Wem wollen Sie hier eigentlich etwas vormachen, Severus?!" Hermine traf ihn unvorbereitet und tief in Gedanken versunken, so daß er fast erschrak, als sie ihn erneut ansprach. Sein Blick wurde noch ein wenig düsterer und drohender.

„Hermine, es reicht jetzt. Diese Diskussion ist beendet." Hermine schnaubte verächtlich und in diesem Moment lag auf ihrem Gesicht und in ihren Augen ein aufgebrachter und wild entschlossener Ausdruck, wie ihn Severus selten gesehen hatte. Das typische Feuer, das er schon in ihr gesehen hatte, als sie noch seine Schülerin gewesen war. Und er hatte sie stets um dieses Feuer beneidet, das er selbst schon früh verloren hatte. Doch jetzt ging es ihm schlicht auf die Nerven.

„Diese Diskussion hat nie angefangen! Von mir aus denken Sie doch von sich und auch von mir einfach mal gerade das, was sie wollen, aber ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe. Und ich weiß, was ich sehe! Und auch wenn Sie in mir wohl immer noch nicht mehr sehen als eine neugierige Gryffindor, immer noch mehr Kind und Schülerin als Kollegin und Freundin, ich weiß, daß sie Hilfe brauchen könnten, weil ich es sehe." Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und mehr oder minder zufrieden stellte Hermine fest, daß sein Brustkorb sich immer schneller hob und senkte. Sie hatte ihn, durfte ihn jetzt nicht wieder loslassen.

„Schluß jetzt, Miss Granger!" donnerte seine Stimme durch den Kerker und Hermine konnte nicht anders als kurz zusammen zu zucken. Severus hatte die Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt und Hermine konnte sehen, daß sie zitterten, auch wenn er alles tat, um sie ruhig zu halten. So wütend. Kurz davor.

„Was ist der Grund, Severus? Warum müssen Sie so leben? Kommen Sie schon, verraten Sie es mir. Was ist der Grund? Weil Sie ein Todesser waren? Ein böser Mensch? Jemand, der es nicht verdient, daß andere Menschen etwas für ihn empfinden außer Haß und Verachtung?" Beide starrten sich wütend an, keiner von beiden wußte, wie lange, aber beiden war klar, daß keiner von ihnen nachgeben durfte. Krieg der Sturköpfe.

„Um genau zu sein, muß ich so leben, weil ich so leben will. Und das ist alles, was Sie von mir als Antwort bekommen werden." Severus sah nur zu deutlich, wie wütend Hermine war, daß sie praktisch kochte und in diesem Moment vermutlich nichts lieber getan hätte, als ihm an den Hals zu springen.

Dieses Mädchen durchschaute ihn einfach zu genau, sah zu viel von dem, was hinter seiner Fassade vor sich ging. Reichte es denn nicht, daß Albus diese unheimliche Fähigkeit schon besaß? Mußten die Götter ihn nun auch noch mit Hermine strafen?

„Sie treiben mich in den Wahnsinn, Severus!" Mit diesen Worten raffte sie ihre Bücher, das Pergament und die Feder zusammen und stürmte aus dem Kerker.

Frieden kehrte ein. Der Frieden, den er sich schon den ganzen Tag gewünscht hatte. Doch Severus war nicht glücklich darüber. Denn kaum ließ Hermine ihm seinen Frieden, meldete sich die kleine, verdammte Stimme in seinem Kopf und schrie ihm all das zu, was Hermine sich gerade verkniffen hatte.

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Sie war ausgerastet! Ausgerechnet bei Severus hatte sie ihr Temperament nicht unter Kontrolle halten können.

Was hatte sie erwartet? Daß sie ihn anschrie und er dann sofort bereit war, den Mund aufzumachen, so beeindruckt von ihrem verfluchten Gryffindor-Mut, daß er es nicht länger mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte, ihr sein Seelenleben vorzuenthalten?

Sie hatte versagt und das auf ganzer Linie. Schlimmer hätte es gar nicht laufen können. Worst Case Scenario in Reinform, unübertroffen.

Aber es war einfach über sie gekommen. Sie hatte diese Gefühle nicht länger zurückhalten können. Und jetzt war es zu spät. Selbst eine Entschuldigung würde es sicher nicht wieder gutmachen können. Sie hatte es versaut. Wenn Severus wirklich irgendwelches Vertrauen zu ihr aufgebaut hatte, dann hatte sie das heute gründlich zusammen getreten, so viel war schon mal gewiß.

Müde vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer auf ihre Matratze fallen. Es war einfach alles zu viel. Hermine wußte, daß sie viel aushielt, sie war wirklich belastbar, aber das hier war einfach zu viel.

Sie war dankbar, als sie fühlte, wie sie langsam ein dumpfer Nebel umhüllte und sie in einen tiefen Schlaf glitt.

„Kommen Sie rein, Hermine!" beantwortete Severus das Klopfen an seiner Tür und ignorierte einfach, daß es bereits mitten in der Nacht war und sie eigentlich nicht hier unten an seine Tür klopfen sollte. Andererseits konnte es niemand anderes als Hermine sein, denn immer noch war sie die einzige, die sich trauen würde, um diese Uhrzeit noch einmal bei ihm zu erscheinen.

Und als Hermine die Tür öffnete und sein Büro betrat, fühlte er sich bestätigt und merkwürdig zufrieden. Nicht nur sie konnte in ihm lesen, er kannte auch ein paar ihrer Eigenarten.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Hermine musterte Severus einen Moment lang.

„Ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten heute entschuldigen. Ich weiß, daß es nicht richtig ist, wenn ich versuche, Sie dazu zu zwingen, endlich mit mir zu sprechen." Severus lächelte müde, schon längst nicht mehr in der Lage, seine typische skeptisch angehobene Augenbraue zu zeigen.

„Und dennoch tun Sie es immer wieder." Sein Ton war sanft und wieder genau so samtig, wie einige Wochen zuvor, als er seinen Widerstand ein wenig gelockert hatte. Aber Hermine hatte nicht die Hoffnung, daß das heute wieder der Fall sein würde. Nicht nach ihrem Disput mit ihm.

„Ich bin und bleibe eine Gryffindor." Gab sie ebenfalls lächelnd zurück.

„Ohne Zweifel. – Der impertinente Mut ist nicht gerade etwas, was ich besonders an den Gryffindors schätze, aber das wissen Sie ja bereits. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte ich Ihnen – danken." Hermine blickte überrascht auf und ihre Augen trafen die seinen. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde eine Winzigkeit breiter angesichts ihrer Überraschung.

„Danken?" fragte sie nach, scheinbar wirklich in dem Glauben, sich verhört zu haben. 

„Ich weiß, daß Sie sich nur sorgen, Hermine. Und ich gehe jetzt einfach mal davon aus, daß Sie sich meinetwegen um mich sorgen und nicht wegen meiner Fähigkeiten und den Diensten, die ich der Bewegung gegen Voldemort liefern kann." Hermine hörte den sanften fragenden Unterton. Nur ein winzig kleiner, kaum wahrnehmbarer Hauch einer Frage, die zarte Andeutung von Unsicherheit, doch sie wußte, für Severus bedeutete es die Welt.

„Ich bewerte einen Menschen nie nachdem, was er kann und tut, sondern versuche immer zu sehen, wer er ist." Entgegnete sie und hoffte, ihm seine Unsicherheit zu nehmen. Severus nickte.

„Eine Eigenschaft, die einige, wenn auch nicht alle Gryffindors ihr Eigen nennen." Hermine lächelte.

„Sie haben mich nach dem Warum gefragt, Hermine." Wieder traf ihn ihr überraschter Blick. Würde er etwa doch? Und ganz freiwillig?

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht klar beantworten, aber hauptsächlich lebe ich so, weil ich nicht anders leben kann. Ich verbiete es mir selbst. Nicht die Umstände oder die anderen Leute, ganz allein ich selbst habe mir vor langer Zeit untersagt, jemals wieder einen Menschen nah an mich heran zu lassen." Hermine setzte sich und blickte Severus eindringlich an.

„Wie lange schon?" Er hob ein wenig die Schultern.

„Etwas über zwanzig Jahre." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, diesmal ohne Überraschung, aber voller Resignation. Zwanzig Jahre, das war selbst für den stärksten Menschen dieser Welt zu viel Einsamkeit. Warum nur begriff er das einfach nicht?

„Das ist Wahnsinn, Severus."

„Ich weiß." Resignation. Sie schwang in seiner Stimme so deutlich mit, man konnte sie nicht überhören.

„Warum setzen Sie dem dann nicht endlich ein Ende?"

„Weil ich es nicht kann!" Hermine wollte etwas entgegnen, doch Severus hob abwehrend die Hand und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Und weil ich es nicht will. – Ich habe das alles schon einmal erlebt, Hermine, ich bin dort gewesen. Ich weiß, was Liebe ist und ich weiß, wie schön es ist, einen Menschen zu haben, der wirklich etwas für einen empfindet. Aber ich weiß auch, wie es ist, wenn man diesen Menschen verliert und machtlos daneben steht. Und bei allem, was mir heilig ist, Hermine, ich bin nicht bereit, diesen Weg noch einmal zu gehen. 

Schon alleine wegen Sesha. Ich möchte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen, geschweige denn verlieren."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, daß Sie Sesha verlieren würden? Weil es einmal passiert ist, heißt das doch nicht, daß es immer wieder passiert." Sie blickte in Severus' müde Augen. Alles was sie hier sah und von ihm hörte, überwältigte sie, berührte sie zutiefst.

„Weil ich noch nie in meinem Leben etwas behalten durfte, was mir Freude bereitet hat." Hermine lächelte.

„Ich wußte, daß Sie wirklich etwas für Sesha empfinden." Für einen kurzen Moment verfinsterte sich die Miene des Professors, scheinbar nicht zufrieden mit Hermines Reaktion. Er hatte sie davon überzeugen wollen, das Thema endlich fallen zu lassen, aber statt dessen hatte er es scheinbar nur geschafft, sie zu ermutigen, noch einen Überredungsversuch zu starten. Es war nicht zu fassen.

„Wer war diese Frau, Severus?" Sein abwesender Blick schnappte zurück in die Gegenwart und er sah Hermine entgeistert an. Doch schon wenige Momente später hatte er sich wieder gesammelt und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein, Hermine, nicht heute. Heute ist kein guter Tag für eine Psychotherapie." Nicht heute, aber vielleicht irgendwann mal?

„Ist dann heute eventuell ein guter Tag für ein paar – Eingeständnisse?" Severus konnte nicht anders, als darüber zu lächeln. Sie war verflucht hartnäckig, aber irgendwie war es gut, daß er endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihn einfach nicht entkommen ließ. Selbst Albus hatte er inzwischen so weit, daß dieser sich meist keine große Mühe mehr gab, etwas aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln.

„Was soll ich Ihnen noch erzählen, was Sie nicht schon wissen? – Miss Shantay berührt mich auf eine Weise, die mich, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, in Angst versetzt. Sie weckt Gefühle in mir, die nicht mehr da sein sollten und löst in mir ganz verschiedenartige Reaktionen aus. Einerseits möchte ich mit ihr zusammen sein, am besten in jeder freien Minute, die sich mir bietet und darüber hinaus, aber andererseits ist da diese Stimme in mir, mein schlechtes Gewissen, das unablässig schreit, daß ich es nicht darf.

Ich bin hin und her gerissen zwischen der tröstenden Dunkelheit meines einsamen Daseins und des hellen Lichtes, das die Liebe auf einen wirft, wie ich bereits erfahren durfte. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich wählen möchte. Ich bin mir bewußt, was ich wählen sollte, aber nicht, was ich will.

Ist es das, was Sie hören wollten, Hermine?" Hermine fühlte, wie es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter lief und ihre Hände ein wenig feucht wurden. So offen, endlich.

„Nein, Severus. Ich möchte von Ihnen hören, daß Sie sich endlich verzeihen, was auch immer in Ihrer Vergangenheit gewesen ist. Ich möchte, daß Sie den Kopf aus dem Sand ziehen und der Dunkelheit endlich den Rücken kehren." Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch dieses Mal war sie diejenige, die es nicht zuließ.

„Und bis Sie bereit dazu sind, bin ich da, um mir alles andere anzuhören und Ihnen dabei zu helfen, sich endlich zu verzeihen. Alle anderen haben es längst getan, Severus, Sie können es auch." Traurig senkte Severus den Blick. Sie verstand nicht, aber wie hatte er es auch erwarten können? Hermine Granger war nicht einmal annähernd eine so traurige und mitleiderregende Kreatur wie er. Selbst wenn sie sich noch so viel Mühe gab, jemand, der nicht selbst dort gewesen war, konnte einen Menschen, wie er es war, nicht wirklich verstehen. Das war eine Unmöglichkeit. Und doch, einen Moment lang hatte er gehofft.

„Machen Sie doch einfach einen Anfang, einen ersten Schritt in die richtige Richtung und erlauben Sie sich Ihre Gefühle für Sesha. Sie brauchen beide jemanden und wie es sich jetzt herausgestellt hat, empfinden Sie beide für einander eine Menge.

Versuchen Sie es. Ich verspreche Ihnen, diese Beziehung ist gut für Sie beide. Ganz sicher."

„Ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu, Hermine." Er sah, daß sie etwas erwidern wollte, doch dann überlegte Hermine es sich noch einmal und nickte einfach nur resigniert. Sie hatte noch nicht wirklich aufgegeben, nur für den Moment, aber vielleicht bestand ja doch noch die Chance, daß er sie eines Tages davon überzeugen konnte, daß alle Mühe, die sie auf ihn verwandte, vertan war.

„Ich bin nicht bereit, dabei zuzusehen, wie Sie sich selbst Jahr für Jahr immer mehr in Ihre Dunkelheit zurückziehen. Ich weiß, daß Ihnen das nicht gefällt, Severus, aber ich setze jetzt einfach mal voraus, daß es Sie nicht verwundert, daß ich stur bleibe, nicht wahr?" Ihre braunen Augen glitzerten sogar ein wenig vergnügt, als sie ihn anlächelte und die Anspannung auf seinem Gesicht löste sich etwas. Mal wieder nicht das Ergebnis, das er sich wünschte, aber immerhin, das hier war Hermine Granger. Bei ihr konnte man nicht davon ausgehen, daß man erreichte, was man wollte, wenn sie sich etwas anderes in ihren Lockenkopf gesetzt hatte.

„Ich weiß, daß Sie nichts getan haben, um nie mehr Glück zu verdienen und ich weiß auch, daß ich Sie eines Tages davon überzeugen kann." Ihre Blicke trafen sich und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend sah sie keine Verärgerung in den schwarzen Augen ihres ehemaligen Lehrers. Wenn auch manchmal nur noch als feiner Hauch, war dieser Ausdruck doch die ganze Zeit präsent gewesen, bis jetzt.

„Ich verrate Ihnen etwas, Severus. – Sie waren furchteinflößend, widerlich und gemein und das besonders gerne zu mir, dem alleswissenden Gryffindor-Mädchen, aber Sie haben es trotzdem nie geschafft, mir die Bewunderung für Sie zu nehmen. Ihr Wissen und Ihre Fähigkeiten haben mich stets beeinflußt und auch wenn die anderen immer gedacht haben, meine Wahl sei auf Professor McGonagall oder Professor Vector gefallen, wenn mich jemand gefragt hätte, welcher der Lehrer mein Vorbild war, dann wäre Ihr Name gefallen." Severus blickte überrascht auf.

„Sie lieben Ihre Arbeit, das Forschen und Experimentieren. Ich sehe Ihnen jeden Tag dabei zu, wie Sie mit Hingabe vor Ihrem Kessel stehen und fast ehrerbietig Zaubertränke zusammen mischen. – Und das alles zeigt mir, daß Sie nicht der Mensch sind, den Sie selbst in sich sehen. Egal, was in Ihrer Vergangenheit auch gewesen ist, Sie machen sich selbst schlechter, als Sie in Wahrheit sind. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe genug Menschenkenntnis, um meine Bewunderung niemandem zu schenken, der sie nicht verdient hat." Sie stand auf, noch immer das warme Leuchten in ihren Augen und blickte auf den mehr als erstaunten Severus hinunter. Langsam umrundete sie den Schreibtisch und noch immer rührte Severus sich nicht. Erst, als sie vor ihm in die Hocke ging und wieder zu ihm aufsah, gehorchte sein Körper wieder seinem Willen. Nervös fuhr er sich durch die Haare.

„Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, Miss Granger, Sie haben es schon wieder geschafft, mich vollkommen zu überraschen." Hermine lachte und erstaunt über ihren eigenen Mut, griff sie nach der Hand, die sein Haar verließ und wieder auf seinen Schoß zurückfallen wollte. Er zuckte zusammen, überrascht über die plötzliche und vollkommen unerwartete Berührung. Hermine umschloß seine Hand mit ihren und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.

„Es sollte Sie freuen und nicht überraschen, Severus. Und ich werde erst an dem Tag Ruhe geben, an dem Sie diesen Zustand erreicht haben." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und obwohl er noch immer vollkommen perplex war, rang er sich doch zu einem Lächeln durch. Hermines Wärme kroch langsam durch seine kalte Hand und drang in seinen gesamten Körper ein. Sie hatte so etwas Beruhigendes und auch Aufmunterndes an sich und Severus wußte, daß das etwas war, was er seit vielen Jahren schon vermißte, vielleicht sogar brauchte. Wieso nur tat Hermine das alles für ihn? Das gehörte zu den Dingen, die er einfach nicht begreifen konnte, selbst, wenn sie es ihm erklärte.

„Versprechen Sie mir wenigstens etwas, Severus." Er sah sie fragend an.

„Lassen Sie sich die ganze Sache noch einmal genau durch den Kopf gehen. Überdenken Sie Ihre Gründe, sich von allem zu isolieren und ich verspreche Ihnen, Sie werden zu dem Schluß kommen, daß ich recht habe. – Sie sind ein wundervoller Mensch. Schwierig, aber trotzdem nicht weniger wundervoll. Und Sesha hat Sie ebenso verdient, wie Sie Sesha verdient haben." Wenn Severus darauf etwas hatte erwidern wollen, hatte er keine Chance dazu, denn bevor er auch nur einen Ton von sich geben konnte, hatte Hermine ihn in den Arm genommen.

Hermine fühlte, wie er sich in ihrer Umarmung versteifte. Sie wußte selbst nicht wirklich, warum sie es getan hatte, aber er hatte auf sie während des ganzen Gespräches schon den Eindruck gemacht, als wäre alles, was er brauchte, einfach nur ein Zeichen wirklicher Zuneigung. Und wenn ja, warum dann nicht von ihr? Sie war zwar nur eine Kollegin und Freundin, aber sie hatte Severus schätzen gelernt und konnte nicht abstreiten, daß sie ihn gern hatte. Und Freunde umarmten sich gelegentlich auch mal gegenseitig.

Immer nur reden, brachte sie nicht weiter. Severus mußte sehen und fühlen, um zu begreifen, was sie meinte. Und als Severus sich wieder ein wenig entspannte und schließlich sogar ganz vorsichtig seine Arme auf ihren Rücken legte, mußte Hermine lächeln. Er war bei weitem nicht so kalt und gefühllos, wie er immer tat. Er mußte es nur noch selbst begreifen, das war alles.

„Gute Nacht, Severus." Sagte sie, als sie sich langsam aus der Umarmung löste. Severus hatte einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, gerade so als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er jetzt zeigen sollte, daß Hermines Impulsivität ihm gefallen hatte oder nicht. Aber er nickte und versuchte sogar ein etwas wackliges Lächeln.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine. Vielen Dank, daß Sie da waren." Hermine nickte zurück und wenige Sekunden später schloß sich die Tür seines Büros hinter ihr.

Keine Berührungsangst und keine Bereitschaft auf seinen Selbsthaß einzugehen. Severus hoffte inständig, daß Fred Weasley wußte, welchen Schatz er da erobern wollte. Und auch, wenn er es vor sich selbst nicht gerne zugeben wollte, hoffte er, daß es nicht das einzige Mal bleiben würde, daß Hermine so etwas tun würde, denn schon jetzt, wo sie nur wenige Sekunden weg war, schrie in ihm alles danach, daß sie wieder zurückkommen sollte. Daß endlich jemand diese wichtige Aufgabe in seinem Leben dauerhaft übernehmen mußte.

„Hey Hermine." Hermine fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als sie die Tür zu Severus' Büro hinter sich schloß und plötzlich Harrys Stimme hinter sich hörte. Harry saß auf der untersten Stufe der Kerkertreppe und sah sie müde an.

„Harry! Was machst du hier unten und auch noch um die Uhrzeit?" Harry hob die Schultern und sah seine beste Freundin aus Schultagen vollkommen emotionslos an.

„Das selbe könnte ich dich auch fragen." Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, nicht sicher, ob sie verärgert oder besorgt sein sollte.

„Ich arbeite hier unten, schon vergessen?" ein Anflug von Gereiztheit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Mitten in der Nacht? – Komm schon, erzähl mir keinen Unsinn, Hermine."

„Vielleicht sollten wir das nicht hier unten besprechen." Ein bitteres Lächeln zog über Harrys Lippen als er ein Nicken in Richtung der Tür zum Klassenraum für Zaubertränke andeutete.

„Angst, dein neuer bester Freund könnte uns hier unten beim Streiten erwischen und Punkte abziehen?"

„Wir sollten es definitiv nicht hier unten besprechen." Ihr Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, also erhob Harry sich und folgte ihr hinauf zu ihren Privaträumen.

Die Tür fiel mit einem fast schon gnadenlosen Krachen hinter ihr ins Schloß und Harry konnte ihr nur zu deutlich vom Gesicht ablesen, wie sauer sie jetzt schon auf ihn war. Wenn er nur gewußt hätte, was ihn ritt, dieses Thema auf so provokante Weise anzuschneiden, wäre ihm wohler gewesen, aber Harry wußte nur, daß er gerade vollkommen impulsiv handelte und so blöd es auch in Hermines Augen sein mußte, ihm tat es gut, seinen aufgestauten Emotionen auf diese Weise Luft zu machen. – Wenn sie ihn denn zu Wort kommen lassen würde.

„Harry James Potter!" fauchte sie ihn mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen an. „Was war das für ein Auftritt? Ich hoffe, du hast eine sehr gute Erklärung." Harry ließ sich in einen der weichen Sessel vor ihrem Kamin fallen und sah sie müde an.

„Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich gehofft, von dir endlich eine Erklärung zu bekommen, Hermine. – Läuft da was zwischen dir und Snape?" Hermine wußte nicht, ob sie besser lachen oder schreien sollte. Harry schlagen war auch eine gute Alternative, wenn sie es sich genau überlegte. – Aber sie tat nichts von all dem, war viel zu perplex, um sich überhaupt irgendwie zu rühren.

„Wie soll ich dein Schweigen und diesen Ausdruck jetzt deuten?" Immer noch nach Worten ringend schüttelte sie den Kopf und faßte sich an die Stirn, hinter der sie ein dumpfes Pochen spüren konnte.

„Was für ein ausgemachter Blödsinn!" preßte sie schließlich kaum hörbar hervor und ließ sich in den zweiten Sessel fallen. „Was ist denn nur mit dir los, Harry?"

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Harry auf und warf die Hände in die Luft.

„Warum immer ich? Was ist mit euch allen los? Warum ist Snape auf einmal der gute, den alle mögen. Warum ist er auf einmal ‚schwierig, aber doch nicht unerträglich'? Was ist passiert, daß scheinbar alle Menschen, die ich bisher für normal gehalten haben, so plötzlich ihre Meinung über das alte Ekel ändern konnten?" Hermine lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände. Das war zu viel an einem Abend. Viel zu viel.

„Weil wir erwachsen geworden sind, Harry. Weil wir keine Kinder mehr sind, die Angst vor dem großen bösen Zaubertrankmeister haben. Weil er weiß, daß wir keine Kinder mehr sind und uns nicht mehr so behandelt." Harry schnaubte verächtlich und lief aufgebracht vor Hermine auf und ab. Sie mußte den Blick von ihm abwenden, zu nervös war sein Gezappel und zu stark machten sich jetzt nach und nach die Kopfschmerzen bemerkbar.

„Du kannst es ruhig zugeben. – Es ist hart für mich, das streite ich nicht ab, aber ich werde damit leben können." Hermine blickte ihn durch ihre gespreizten Finger an.

„Was soll ich zugeben, Harry?" Harry blieb abrupt stehen und starrte sie mit wilden grünen Augen an. Die typische Harry Potter Wut, die schon viele Leute in ihrem Leben zu sehen bekommen hatten. Ein wilder Sturm in tiefgrünen Augen. Aber womit hatte sie diese Wut jetzt auf sich gezogen? Was hatte sie verbrochen? Gab es überhaupt einen Grund?

„Daß du was mit Snape angefangen hast." Die Worte trafen sie wie ein harter Schlag und für einen Moment glaubte Hermine, das alles nur geträumt zu haben. Doch ihr Verstand sagte ihr einfach zu klar, daß alles real war, daß sie nicht in ihrem Bett lag und schlief, sondern wirklich in ihrem Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin saß und Harry das gerade wirklich gesagt hatte.

„Was für ein Unsinn!!" Harry zuckte zusammen, so heftig schrie Hermine ihren alten Freund an. Jetzt war auch in ihren Augen der wilde Sturm aufgezogen und Harry wußte sofort, daß er sie sehr wütend gemacht hatte. Die Frage war nur, zurecht oder doch eher, weil er sie ertappt hatte?

„Ich bin seine Kollegin und vielleicht auch so etwas wie eine Freundin, aber ich habe garantiert keine Beziehung zu Severus Snape! Du müßtest dich mal selbst reden hören." Harry spürte einen leichten Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens, aber er war wirklich nur leicht und verging fast augenblicklich wieder. Er fühlte es oft in der letzten Zeit, hauptsächlich, wenn er mit Snape stritt, aber was gab es eigentlich für einen Grund, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu empfinden? Er sagte nur das, was ihm offensichtlich erschien. Und im Moment schien es ihm mehr als offensichtlich, daß Hermine ihm etwas verheimlichen wollte.

„Ich möchte doch nur nicht, daß er dir weh tut, Hermine." Versuchte er möglichst sanft einzulenken. Hermines Blick schoß noch immer eisige Pfeile auf ihn ab.

„Snape spielt ein falsches Spiel und ich möchte nicht, daß er deine Gefühle mit Füßen tritt." Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Und wie sieht dieses falsche Spiel aus? Klär mich auf." Harry schluckte und blickte unter sich.

„Na ja, er scheint auch ein Auge auf Sesha geworfen zu haben. – Und so krank mir der Gedanke auch scheint, sie ist scheinbar nicht abgeneigt."

„Du bist ein Idiot." Jetzt war es an Harry, zu glauben, daß er sich verhört hatte.

„Was?!" Hermines Blick wurde noch einen Ton eisiger und auch ihre Stimme war ungewöhnlich kalt.

„Du bist ein Idiot. – Du bist nichts weiter als blind. Immer noch der gekränkte Junge von damals, der sich von seinem Lehrer ungerecht behandelt fühlt." Harry öffnete den Mund, doch er brachte keinen Ton hervor. Fassungslos ließ er sich zurück in den Sessel fallen.

„So weit ist es also schon." Flüsterte er und starrte an die Decke des Zimmers. Er hörte, wie Hermine tief durchatmete, als würde sie zu einer längeren und langsam aber sicher nervigen Erklärung ansetzen, wie man manchmal bei begriffsstutzigen Kindern tat, wenn man nicht aufpaßte.

„Harry, hör endlich auf, dich als Opfer zu sehen. Ich bin nur mit Severus befreundet, mehr ist das nicht. Er möchte nichts von mir. Eigentlich noch nicht einmal meine Freundschaft. Er hat nicht vor, mir weh zu tun oder mich dir wegzunehmen." Harry blickte sie überrascht an.

„Das ist es doch, wovor du Angst hast oder? Daß ausgerechnet Severus Snape dir deine beste Freundin wegnimmt. – Die einzige Freundin, die dir geblieben ist. Niemand sonst in deinem Leben als ich und Ron." Harrys Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Hör auf." Seine Stimme klang, als würde er nur knapp die Tränen unterdrücken. „Hör bitte einfach auf. Ich weiß ja, daß ich total bescheuert bin."

„Volltreffer also." Sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Harry. Severus ist der letzte, der irgendeinen Menschen in diesem Schloß an sich binden will. Und so beruhigend das vielleicht für dich ist, so schlecht ist das für Severus."

„Dann willst du wohl auch abstreiten, daß Snape etwas von Sesha will?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht vollkommen. Er empfindet etwas für sie, aber er verleugnet diese Gefühle." Harry seufzte und sank ein wenig tiefer in den Sessel.

„Tut mir leid, Hermine. Das war sehr dumm von mir. Fred hatte mir ja schon gesagt, daß da nichts ist." Hermine hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Skeptisch wie immer, was? Harry, du solltest langsam mal damit anfangen, hin und wieder etwas als gegeben zu akzeptieren, das würde dir so manche Aufregung ersparen." Harry nickte resigniert und sprang im nächsten Moment praktisch aus seinem Sessel auf.

„Tut mir leid. - Mehr kann ich nicht sagen. Gute Nacht, Hermine." Mit diesen Worten floh er praktisch aus ihren Räumen und ließ Hermine zum wiederholten Male für diesen Tag nachdenklich zurück. Immerhin hatte sich ausnahmsweise das Objekt der Sorge ein wenig geändert, das war ja schon mal ein Fortschritt.

Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß sie irgendwer heute ständig beobachtete. Severus war es nicht. Der war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seinen Blick von Sesha fern zu halten. Und Sesha ging es ganz ähnlich im Bezug auf Severus.

Percy wagte es selbst dann nicht, eine andere Frau längere Zeit anzusehen, wenn seine Penny nicht einmal in der Nähe war. Und George, ja George war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt neben seiner Arbeit heimlich in seinem neuesten Magazin über Scherzzauber zu blättern.

Was zu dem Schluß führte, daß es sich nur um Fred handeln konnte. Keine große Überraschung, wenn man es genau betrachtete.

„Hast du nachher ein bißchen Zeit für mich?" flüsterte er ihr zu, als er sich ein Buch aus dem Regal neben ihrem Arbeitstisch holte. Hermine warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu.

„Ist es wichtig?" fragte sie zurück, mehr gespielt als ernst gemeint.

„Lebenswichtig." Hermine kicherte, etwas, was sie nur sehr selten tat und nickte schließlich.

„Wenn wir hier fertig sind, okay?" Ein fröhliches Leuchten erhellte Freds braune Augen und Hermine hätte schwören können, daß sie ihn für den Rest des Tages leise summen hörte.

„Komm rein." Forderte Hermine Fred freundlich auf und Fred betrat die hellen, freundlichen Räume, die einen eindeuten herminischen Touch hatten.

„Setz dich, ich werde mir nur schnell ein paar andere Sachen anziehen." Sie verschwand im Nebenzimmer und überließ Fred für einige Minuten sich selbst und seinen Gedanken. Obwohl er rein äußerlich sehr sicher wirkte, konnte man doch sehen, daß seine Hände zitterten, wenn man genau hinsah. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, vor was genau er eigentlich Angst hatte, aber er war nervös wie ein Erstkläßler, hatte sogar feuchte Hände, die er nervös an seiner Robe abwischte.

Es waren vielleicht fünf Minuten vergangen, als Hermine frisch umgezogen zu ihm zurückkam und sich mit einem müden Lächeln in den Sessel ihm gegenüber setzte.

„Was gibt es so Wichtiges?" fragte sie und rieb sich ihre angespannten Nackenmuskeln. Fred holte so unauffällig wie möglich tief Luft.

„Hermine, ich wollte dich etwas fragen." Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch irgendwie machte er auf sie den Eindruck, daß er sich nicht wirklich sicher war, ob er die Frage stellen sollte.

„Raus damit, Fred. Seit wann bist du schüchtern?" Sie lachte glockenhell auf und nahm Fred damit ein wenig seine Nervosität. Aber es war immer noch genug übrig.

„In zwei Wochen ist doch Halloween." Wieder hielt er inne.

„Ja?" hakte Hermine immer noch grinsend nach. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, daß alle Männer in diesem Schloß verrückt geworden waren. Irgendwie bekam keiner von ihnen mehr einen geraden Satz heraus.

„Und da ist ja auch dieser Ball." Hermines Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Stimmt." Erwiderte sie in einem Anflug von Grausamkeit, nicht bereit, weiter auf ihn zuzugehen. Das war einfach zu niedlich, sie wollte es noch ein bißchen auskosten.

„Und ich... ähm... ja, also ich wollte dich fragen... weißt du, der Ball..." ein frustriertes Seufzen. „Ich komm mir so blöd vor!"

„Ich find's gut, mach nur weiter." Überrascht blickte er in Hermines lächelndes Gesicht. Biest war das erste Wort, das ihm einfiel. Sie wußte genau, worauf er hinaus wollte, aber wollte ihm nicht helfen. Frauen waren manchmal einfach schrecklich.

„Hermine..." wieder holte er tief Luft. Diesmal mußte es raus, das war der letzte Versuch, sonst machte er sich nur noch lächerlicher. „Hermine, würdest du mit mir zu diesem Ball gehen? Als meine Begleitung?" Einige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen. Bedrückendes Schweigen in Freds Augen.

„Gerne." Antwortete Hermine schließlich. Freds Gesicht hellte sich auf, doch Hermine hob die Hand, zum Zeichen, daß er sich nicht zu früh freuen sollte.

„Unter einer Bedingung. Ich möchte nicht mit einem Monster oder einer blödsinnigen Heldengestalt dort erscheinen. Du mußt eine Verkleidung finden, die zu einem weltgewandten Gentleman paßt und einer Lady gerecht wird." Für einen Moment fiel Freds Gesicht zusammen, doch genauso schnell faßte er sich wieder. Er würde sich schon etwas einfallen lassen.

„Abgemacht. Ein gutgekleideter, weltgewandter Gentleman. Das kriege ich hin." Hermine lächelte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, daß du das sagen würdest."

„Dann werde ich mich wohl jetzt auf die Socken machen und mich um ein perfektes Kostüm kümmern. Ich freue mich, daß du ja gesagt hast, Hermine." Hermine begleitete ihn zur Tür.

„Ich freue mich, daß du gefragt hast." Erwiderte sie lächelnd, als er zur hinaus auf den Flur schlüpfte. Doch nur eine Sekunde später steckte er den Kopf wieder zu eben jener Tür herein. Seine Augen funkelten verschmitzt.

„Eine Sache hab ich noch vergessen." Grinste er.

„Was denn?" Im nächsten Moment fühlte Hermine eine kurze Berührung seiner Lippen auf ihren. Ein Kuß, so kurz und leicht, daß es fast keiner gewesen war. Und dann war er fort.

Hermine war so überrascht, daß sie wie ein kleines Schulmädchen die Hand hob und ihre Lippen betastete.

„Fred?" flüsterte sie und sah ihm nach, wie er mit wallendem Umhang den Korridor hinunter ging.

Der Abend kam viel zu früh. Den ganzen Tag über hatte Severus immer wieder auf die Uhr gesehen und gehofft, daß die Zeiger endlich langsamer voran rücken würden, vielleicht sogar, daß die Zeit für einige Momente stehen blieb. Einfach nur, damit er mehr Zeit hatte, sich darauf vorzubereiten, Sesha so gleichgültig wie möglich entgegen treten zu können, ohne sie es merken zu lassen. Er wollte ihr nicht unnötig weh tun, aber er wollte sich genauso sehr schützen und befürchtete das schlimmste, wenn er nicht in der Lage war, die Kontrolle zurück zu gewinnen. Die Sache durfte ihm nicht entgleiten – sofern das nicht schon geschehen war, wie er immer mehr befürchtete.

Mit einem unterdrückten Fluchen sprang er auf und zog eines der vielen in Leder gebundenen Bücher aus einem der Bücherregale. Auf den ersten Blick ein ordinäres Buch, nicht anders als die anderen. Seine wahre Besonderheit zeigte sich immer erst nach dem Öffnen. Immer erst dann, wenn er die erste Lage Seidenpapier umschlug und in das unverwechselbare Gesicht, in diese unvergessenen grünen Augen blickte, die strahlten und vor Freude sprühten.

Seine wahre Droge, der wahre Grund, warum er immer noch am Leben war. Genauso grün wie der Absinth und vielleicht genauso zerstörerisch, aber doch irgendwie weniger – giftig.

„Wir hätten bei Schlammblut und Todesser bleiben sollen, Lily." Sagte er leise, ein trauriger Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Sanft strich er mit einem seiner feingliedrigen Finger über das Foto der jungen Frau. 

„Zumindest mir hätte das einiges erspart. Dich einfach nur hassen zu können, wie ich dich damals gehaßt habe. – Ich mache es mir zu einfach, ich weiß. Wie immer. Keine Überraschung. Aber ich wünsche mir einfach so sehr, daß ich nur einmal nicht der einzige wäre, der es mir einfach macht." Er lächelte und ein vergnügtes Leuchten lag in seinen Augen.

„Einfach wäre zum Beispiel gewesen, wenn du als Geist zurückgekommen wärst. Und wenn auch nur, um mir zu sagen, daß ich weitergehen soll. – Ich weiß, daß ich es tun sollte. Weitergehen und damit aufhören, mir selbst leid zu tun und den ewigen Märtyrer zu spielen, aber ich kann es nicht. Ich trete auf der Stelle und das Leid, das es in mir verursacht, fühlt sich richtig an. Ich weiß, es stimmt nicht und du hast das sicher so nicht gewollt, aber ich werde einfach dieses zwanghafte Gefühl nicht los. – Was denkst du? Sollte ich mit Hermine darüber reden? Sollte sie erfahren, was damals geschehen ist?" Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß Severus mit den Fotos von Lily sprach, auch wenn sie ihm nicht antworten konnten. Es war einfach nur das Gefühl, daß sie da war und ihm zuhörte, auch wenn es Blödsinn war.

Severus hörte hinter sich das sanfte tapsende Geräusch von Janus' Pfoten und schon wenige Augenblicke später stieß die kleine silber-schwarze Katze ihren Kopf gegen seine Waden. Severus lächelte.

„Ja, ja, deine Meinung kenne ich ja schon, du Vaterlandsverräter." Mit einer sanften, liebevollen Bewegung hob er Janus vom Boden auf und drückte ihn an seine Brust.

„Was meinst du?" fragte er seinen felltragenden Freund und der Kater schien seinem Blick zu folgen und das Bild von Lily ebenfalls nachdenklich anzusehen.

„Schaffen wir beide einen neuen Anfang?" Katze und Zauberer sahen sich in die Augen und auch wenn Janus nicht sprechen konnte wie ein Mensch, Severus wußte doch haargenau, was er ihm sagen wollte.

„Hast recht. Ich werde es versuchen, bald schon. Es ist in Ordnung, wenn Hermine alles weiß." Janus befreite sich aus seinem Griff und kletterte auf seine Schulter. Der Kater war so zierlich, daß er sogar auf Severus' nicht übermäßig breiter Schulter genug Platz fand, um so auszusehen, als würde er nirgendwo anders hingehören. Liebevoll rieb er seinen Kopf an der Wange seines Herrn und Severus konnte gar nicht anders als noch einmal zu lächeln. Dieser Kater verstand es, ihn zu trösten.

Wieder warf Severus einen Blick auf die große Uhr an der Wand und gab ein kurzes Geräusch des Unwillens von sich. Schon so spät. Jetzt würde sie jeden Moment da sein.

„Du verziehst dich jetzt besser, Janus. Es sei denn, du möchtest noch mehr Damenbekanntschaften schließen." Erklärte Severus seinem Kater mit einem Grinsen und kraulte ihn kurz hin den Ohren. Janus öffnete das Maul, doch der Laut, der daraus hervordrang war so leise, daß selbst Severus ihn mit seinem feinen Gehör kaum wahrnahm. Kater und Herr, beide waren Leisetreter. 

Mit einem kräftigen Satz und einem lauten Plopp sprang Janus von seiner Schulter auf den Boden und stolzierte mit steil aufgestelltem Schwanz zu der Tür hinüber, die in Severus' Privaträume führte. Ein kurzes Lächeln gestattete Severus sich noch, bevor sein Blick wieder ernst wurde.

Kaum eine Minute später klopfte es dann auch wirklich an seine Tür. Mit einer nervösen Bewegung zog er am Saum seiner schwarzen Jacke, um die imaginären Falten zu glätten und atmete auf dem Weg zur Tür noch einmal tief durch.

Je länger Sesha und er zusammen im Kerker saßen und nichts weiter geschah als ein produktives Planen und Diskutieren, desto mehr entspannte Severus sich wieder. Er hatte schlimmeres erwartet. Aber andererseits hätte ein forsches Voranschreiten genauso wenig zu Sesha gepaßt wie zu ihm. Seine Angst war vielleicht wirklich albern gewesen.

„Professor, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" Severus blickte auf und schob in einer automatischen Bewegung die Brille, die er heute zu Seshas Verwunderung trug, zurück auf seine Nasenwurzel.

„Gerne." Antwortete er so ruhig wie möglich.

„Es geht um den Ball. Gehen nur die Schüler in Paaren hin oder auch die Lehrer?" Schlagartig war es mit der Ruhe, die sich endlich wieder in ihm breit gemacht hatte, vorbei. Die Muskeln in seinem Rücken spannten sich fast schon schmerzhaft an, als er sich unwillkürlich ein wenig gerader setzte und versuchte, seine übliche steife, abweisende Haltung einzunehmen. Warum hatte er sie überhaupt abgelegt?

„Meist gehen die Lehrer allein, allerdings bleibt es Ihnen natürlich freigestellt, sich einen der Lehrer aus dem Kollegium als Tanzpartner auszuwählen. – Ich bin mir sicher, daß Albus und Minerva wie immer als Paar auftreten werden." Severus hatte versucht, seiner Stimme einen möglichst beiläufigen, uninteressierten Klang zu geben, aber er hätte in diesem Moment darauf geschworen, daß ihm das voll und ganz mißglückt war. Er hatte das Zittern gehört.

„Danke." Antwortete Sesha nickend. „Dann werde ich mich wohl mal umsehen." Nur knapp unterdrückte Severus ein erleichtertes Seufzen, als Sesha ihren Blick wieder auf das Stück Pergament vor ihr richtete.

Natürlich war es keine Seltenheit, daß sich die Lehrer des Kollegiums untereinander für solche Gelegenheiten sozusagen verabredeten, aber Severus war eindeutig nicht in der Stimmung, die Vergangenheit noch einmal zu durchleben und er war sich darüber hinaus eigentlich hundertprozentig sicher, daß Harry die junge Frau früher oder später fragen würde, ob sie mit ihm hinging. Und das war auch gut so. Wie würde das aussehen, wenn gerade er mit seiner viel jüngeren Kollegin auf dem Ball erschien und womöglich auch noch mit ihr tanzte, statt wie sonst mürrisch auf einem Stuhl am Rand zu sitzen und so auszusehen als würde er die ganze Welt und alle Lebewesen darin abgrundtief hassen? Es würde mehr als schwierig sein, so etwas zu erklären.

„Professor, was halten Sie davon, wenn wir diese Stelle hier noch einmal überdenken?" Severus riß sich aus seinen Grübeleien heraus und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Sesha zu, die auf eine Stelle ihres Skriptes deutete und nachdenklich an ihrer Feder kaute, während sie ihm in kurzen Worten erklärte, was sie ändern wollte.

Es war bereits eine Woche vor Halloween, als Dumbledore alle Helfer des Lehrerkollegiums noch einmal abschließend zusammen rief und sich die Ergebnisse ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit vorstellen ließ. Alles in allem vermittelten die vorgestellten Ideen und Konzepte sogar Severus den Eindruck, daß dieser Ball ein Ereignis werden würde, wie es selbst Hogwarts bisher nur sehr selten gesehen hatte. Eines mußte man Dumbledore lassen, wenn er seine Schüler zerstreuen wollte, dann machte er es richtig.

„Ich weiß, ihr habt in den letzten Wochen alle sehr hart gearbeitet, diesen Tag vorzubereiten und es liegt sogar noch viel mehr Arbeit vor uns als bereits hinter uns, aber ich möchte euch trotzdem noch einmal für einen Moment um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten." Eher unfreiwillig kam Severus diesem Wunsch nach. Seine Aufmerksamkeit verabschiedete sich auch im Moment - wie so oft in der letzten Zeit - nur zu gerne in ihre ganz eigene Welt.

Dumbledore blickte lächelnd in die Runde.

„Ich nehme an, die meisten von euch hätten es ohnehin getan, aber diejenigen, die andere Pläne hatten," für einen kurzen Moment ruhten seine leuchtenden Augen auf Severus, „möchte ich hiermit darauf hinweisen, daß auch die Lehrer natürlich der - Verkleidungspflicht unterliegen." Severus verschluckte sich vor Schreck an seinem eigenen Atem, als er das hörte und konnte nur mit Mühe ein verkrampftes, trockenes Husten unterdrücken. Das konnte doch nicht Albus' Ernst sein! Er konnte nicht wirklich von ihm verlangen, daß er an dieser Kinderei auch noch verkleidet teilnahm! Halloween war nun wirklich der letzte Tag im Jahr, an dem Severus Snape in irgendeiner Weise zu Fröhlichkeit und Feiern aufgelegt war. Und die Tatsache, daß er sich nun noch vor versammelter Schülerschaft in einem albernen Kostüm lächerlich machen sollte...

Severus schloß die Augen und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Woher sollte Albus wissen, was er damit von ihm verlangte? Der alte Zauberer glaubte doch noch immer, daß Severus grundsätzlich etwas gegen Spaß hatte und ahnte nicht einmal, was Halloween wirklich für Severus bedeutete.

Dumbledore beobachtete Severus aus den Augenwinkeln. Es war keine Überraschung für ihn, daß der Lehrer für Zaubertränke geschockt schien. Er hatte sicher nicht eine Sekunde mit dem Gedanken gespielt, verkleidet auf dem Fest zu erscheinen. - Aber dennoch überraschte den alten Mann der Blick, der nach dem ersten Schock in die Augen seines Schützlings trat. Diese tiefe, verzweifelte Traurigkeit, gepaart mit etwas, was man sonst niemals in den Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters sah. Geschlagenheit. Was auch immer es war, was Severus gerade durch den Kopf ging, er gab sich geschlagen.

„Hermine, warte bitte kurz!" rief Sesha Hermine am Ende der Versammlung zu, als ihre Freundin schon fast aus der Tür heraus war. Hermine hielt inne und wartete an der Tür auf Sesha, die eilig ihre Sachen zusammenraffte.

„Ich wollte dich um etwas bitten, Hermine." Die beiden machten sich auf ihren fast schon routinemäßigen Weg zur Bibliothek. Es war fast noch früh am Abend und sie wollte noch ein wenig arbeiten, wenn sich die Gelegenheit schon bot.

„Worum geht's?" fragte Hermine, sichtlich gut gelaunt.

„Kannst du mir vielleicht bei der Auswahl meines Kostüms helfen? Ich hab absolut keine Idee, was ich da anziehen soll." Ein breites Grinsen zog über Hermines Gesicht. Wie sehr hatte sie gehofft, daß Sesha sie in der Sache um Hilfe bitten würde! Und daß Dumbledore heute auch noch verkündet hatte, daß alle Lehrer verpflichtet waren, kostümiert zu erscheinen, war der Idee, die sie vor einigen Tagen plötzlich gehabt hatte, sehr entgegen gekommen.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen. Ich hab auch schon die perfekte Idee für dich!" zwinkerte sie Sesha zu und hakte sich bei ihr ein.

„Wow, das sieht wunderschön aus." Sesha konnte ihren Blick gar nicht mehr von den vielen Bildern in dem Buch, das Hermine ihr heute mitgebracht hatte, abwenden.

„Diese Kleider sind nicht ganz authentisch, aber doch stark an die Mode im zwölften und dreizehnten Jahrhundert angelehnt. Das waren damals noch sehr gute Zeiten für Hexen und Zauberer." Seshas Blick blieb endgültig an einem der Kleider hängen und nachdem sie sich offensichtlich entschieden hatte, sah sie Hermine immer noch etwas zweifelnd an.

„Und du willst mir wirklich dabei helfen?" Hermine lachte. Sesha tat fast schon so, als wäre es eine große Sache, was Hermine da angeboten hatte.

„Es ist doch nur ein kleiner Zauber, mehr nicht. Das soll es also werden?" fragte sie und deutete auf das Bild, dem Sesha die meiste Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Sesha nickte und obwohl sie den Kopf gesenkt hatte, konnte Hermine doch deutlich sehen, daß sie ein wenig rot geworden war. Wie konnte ihr das nur so unangenehm sein? Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Gute Wahl. - Morgen Abend machen wir uns an die Arbeit, einverstanden?" Sesha nickte und mit einem Mal strahlten ihre Augen voll Vorfreude.

„Es ist gut, endlich eine Freundin zu haben, Hermine. Du bist einfach großartig!" Hermine lächelte. Immerhin eine hatte das schonmal begriffen.

„Wie findest du es?" fragte Aidan nachdenklich und drehte sich vor ihrem riesigen Spiegel um die eigene Achse. Aislin blickte von ihren Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung auf und musterte ihre Freundin mit einem langen Blick.

„Du siehst aus wie eine Waldnymphe." Entgegnete sie schließlich ohne jede Form der Wertung oder Beurteilung. Aidan verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Großartige Auffassungsgabe. Ich wollte wissen, wie es aussieht, nicht ob man es erkennt." Aislin hob die Schultern.

„Es sieht gut aus, wie alles, was du trägst, Aidan. - Aber ich bezweifle, daß der Professor einen Faible für Nymphen hat." Aidans Gesichtszüge gefroren für einen winzigen Augenblick, doch dann lächelte sie wieder, ein geheimnisvolles Glitzern in den Augen.

„Nein, Severus sicher nicht, aber ich weiß jemanden, der meine Einladung ganz sicher nicht ablehnen wird und wenn Severus mich mit ihm auf dem Ball zusammen sieht, dann wird ihm das ganz sicher nicht gefallen. - Dann wird er merken, daß er mich doch will." Setzte sie mit grimmiger Überzeugung nach und erweckte damit nun doch endlich Aislins volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Und wer soll der Glückspilz sein, den du an deinen geliebten Professor verfüttern willst, sollte der wirklich irgend etwas in der Art von Eifersucht empfinden, wenn er dich mit einem anderen sieht?" Aidans Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter.

„Der Mann, den Severus mehr als alles andere in dieser Schule haßt. - Harry Potter." Aislins tiefblaue Augen weiteten sich geschockt und für einen Moment vergaß sie das Atmen komplett, so überrascht und auch erschrocken war sie.

„Potter?! Aidan! Bist du vollkommen durchgeknallt? Severus Snape war ja schon eine furchtbare Wahl, wenn man bedenkt, daß er ein dreckiger Verräter ist, aber immerhin war er kein Halbblut aus Gryffindor!" Aidan starrte Aislin wütend an und warf frustriert die Arme in die Luft.

„Himmel Aislin, das ist doch vollkommen egal! Potter ist nur Mittel zum Zweck. Es ist ja nicht so, daß ich wirklich was von ihm wollte!"

„Immerhin etwas. - Ich halte die Idee trotzdem für vollkommen verrückt. Was, wenn dein Vater davon erfährt?" Aidan hob unbeeindruckt die Schultern und wandte sich wieder ihrem Spiegelbild zu.

„Wer sollte es ihm schon sagen? Oder willst du mich vielleicht bei ihm verraten?" Aislin schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das wollte sie sicher nicht, auch wenn sie das Gefühl nicht los wurde, daß es vielleicht zu Aidans Sicherheit das klügste gewesen wäre.

Aber andererseits, sollte sie sich ruhig immer tiefer in ihre Verzweiflung hineintreiben. Desto weniger Arbeit hatte Aislin damit, ihr Ziel zu erreichen und in den Reihen der Todesser an Anerkennung zu gewinnen. Es war so schon schwer genug, dem Dunklen Lord zu gefallen, warum sollte sie es also ablehnen, wenn Aidan ihr sogar entgegen kam?

Aislin lächelte. Ein Lächeln das ihre Augen nie erreichte.

Hermine war wie so oft in der letzten Zeit die letzte, die an diesem Abend ihre Sachen im Labor zusammen räumte, um für diesen Tag endlich ihre Arbeit zu beenden. Und wie immer war sie es auch heute nicht ohne Grund.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, daß Sie heute noch miesepetriger aussehen als sonst, Severus." Startete sie ihren Versuch eines Gesprächs mit ihm. Severus lächelte.

„Wie sollte ich Ihrer Meinung nach denn gelaunt sein nach der Bombe, die Albus mir vorgestern in die Hände gegeben hat, Hermine?" Hermine lachte, ein Geräusch, das auf Severus inzwischen eine sehr wohltuende und sogar beruhigende Wirkung hatte - auch wenn er das natürlich nicht zeigte. Hermine mußte nicht immer alles wissen, nicht wahr?

„Irgendeine Idee für ein Kostüm?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht, daß er sich irgendwann in seinem bisherigen Leben schon einmal Gedanken um eine adäquate Verkleidung für einen Halloweenball gemacht hatte.

„Interesse an ein wenig Hilfe?" Er blickte überrascht auf.

„Ehrlich gesagt..." Hermines Grinsen unterbrach ihn.

„Denken Sie gar nicht erst daran, Albus wird Sie in die Große Halle schleifen, wenn es sein muß. Es gibt kein Entkommen für Sie." Er wußte, daß sie damit recht hatte, so sehr er diesen Gedanken auch haßte. Albus würde ihn mit Sicherheit nicht in Ruhe lassen, nicht einmal an Halloween. Gerade nicht an Halloween.

Und wie er den alten Zauberer kannte, hätte er es noch nicht einmal dann getan, wenn er gewußt hätte, was Halloween für Severus Snape war. Dann hätte er es als seine Aufgabe angesehen, ihn an diesem Tag um jeden Preis aufzumuntern. Manchmal konnte sein alter Freund eine wahre Pest sein. Nicht, daß er das nicht genau wußte.

„Wenn es Ihnen nicht zu viel Mühe macht." Ging er schließlich auf Hermines Angebot ein.

„Kein Stück! Ich hab sogar schon die perfekte Idee. - Wissen Sie schon, mit wem Sie hingehen werden?" Augenblicklich schoß eine schwarze Augenbraue hinauf zum Haaransatz.

„Ich dachte da an mich." Gab er kühl zurück. Hermine seufzte.

„Sie sind ein Sturkopf, der seinesgleichen noch sucht, Severus. - Aber gut, ich hab trotzdem die perfekte Idee." Severus wußte nicht, warum es ihn so erleichterte, als sie jetzt wieder strahlend grinste, aber es war so. Einen Moment hatte er wirklich befürchtet, daß er sie enttäuscht hatte und er wußte schon jetzt, als das Gefühl noch nicht ganz abgeklungen war, daß er es haßte, daß sie ihn so beeinflussen konnte. Es sollte ihn nicht kümmern, ob sie seine Prinzipien und seine Sturheit mochte oder nicht. - Wie dumm beides auch sein mochte.

„Mit wem werden Sie hingehen?" fragte er jetzt mehr aus Höflichkeit oder Interesse? Höflichkeit war ja nun nicht gerade eine seiner herausragenden Vorzüge, aber Interesse? Doch Hermine schien es nicht zu kümmern, weshalb er fragte, denn sofort wandelte ihr Grinsen sich in ein scheues Lächeln und ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. War er ihr jetzt zu nahe getreten?

„Mit Fred." Antwortete sie sehr leise und Severus glaubte, in ihrer Stimme einen ungewöhnlichen Unterton gehört zu haben, auch wenn er nicht drauf schwören würde. Er lächelte.

„Es scheint fast so, als hätte der junge Weasley schon längere Zeit ein Auge auf Sie geworfen, nicht wahr?"

„Smalltalk, Severus?" fragte Hermine leicht amüsiert. Severus hob leicht die Schultern.

„Ich würde so ziemlich alles tun, um ausnahmsweise einmal nicht mit Ihnen über mich reden zu müssen." Erwiderte er lächelnd. Hermine wurde noch einen Ton dunkler im Gesicht.

„Gut, dann reden wir jetzt über Ihr Kostüm." Wechselte sie mit einem bestimmenden Ton das Thema.

„Sesha!" Sesha hatte gehofft, daß sie es mal wieder geschafft hatte, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch scheinbar hatte sie sich geirrt. Er war hartnäckig, das mußte man ihm lassen. Entnervt rollte sie die Augen in Richtung Decke, bevor sie tief durchatmete und sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Ja, Harry?" sie hatte versucht, ihn nicht merken zu lassen, wie wenig sie davon angetan war, daß er scheinbar immer noch nicht verstanden hatte, was sie ihm schon so oft zu sagen versucht hatte. Harry war mal wieder vollkommen außer Atem, als er Sesha endlich eingeholt hatte, seine blassen Wangen waren leicht gerötet und das Haar noch wilder als sonst. Warum rannte dieser Junge eigentlich immer?

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen." Begann er, noch immer um Atem ringend. Sesha warf ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. Nicht, daß sie das überraschte, aber wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, dann wußte sie ja schon, was er fragen würde und daß sie diese Frage nicht hören wollte. Ganz einfach, weil sie Harry Potter nicht gerne verletzte, aber in diesem Fall mal wieder zurückweisen und damit verletzen mußte.

„Ja?" Jetzt war die Ungeduld auch in ihrer Stimme nicht mehr zu überhören, aber Harry tat so, als hätte er es gar nicht bemerkt, immer noch ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das dem Lockharts gewaltig Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.

„Gehst du mit mir auf den Ball? Es wäre mir eine sehr große Ehre, wenn du mich begleiten würdest." Sesha schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Und schon hatte er es gefragt. Sie hatte es doch geahnt.

Ihr Schweigen beunruhigte ihn ein wenig. War er zu spät gekommen und Snape hatte sie schon gefragt? Würde sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen? Nicht, daß ihm persönlich das als nicht undenkbar erschien, aber Sesha dachte im Bezug auf den alten Fiesling offensichtlich ganz anders.

„Es tut mir leid Harry." Das Grinsen verschwand von Harrys Gesicht und er spürte, wie sein Herz einen unangenehmen Sprung machte. Warum nur hatte er immerzu Pech?

„Du gehst schon mit Snape?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, doch Sesha schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich werde alleine gehen." Harry blickte verblüfft auf.

„Lieber allein als mit mir?" Und wieder hatte sie es geschafft, Harry Potter klang nicht nur wie ein kleines, verletztes Kind, er sah sie auch so an. Normalerweise war das ein Blick, den gerade sie nicht ertragen konnte, aber welchen Sinn machte es denn, Harry falsche Hoffnungen zu machen?

„Es liegt nicht an dir, Harry, ich möchte einfach keine Begleitung."

„Ich verstehe." Doch Harry verstand nicht. Es wollte nicht in seinen Kopf, daß er für sie keine Alternative dazu war, alleine zu dem Ball zu gehen. Warum nur gab sie ihm nicht wenigstens mal eine Chance?

„Sei nicht böse, ja?" Sie hoffte, daß ihr Lächeln nicht zu aufgesetzt aussah und als Harry ein leichtes Nicken andeutete, erwiderte sie es und setzte ihren Weg zu ihrem Klassenraum fort. Wie sehr sie sich dafür haßte, das immer wieder tun zu müssen, aber warum begriff Harry auch nicht endlich, daß es für sie beide niemals ein wir geben würde, egal um was es auch ging?

Aidan war gerade auf ihrem Weg zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde gewesen, als sie die beiden auf dem Gang entdeckt hatte. Auch wenn sie nicht hatte hören können, worüber sie gesprochen hatte, hatte sie doch schon so eine Ahnung.

Schließlich wußte sie, daß Harry Potter ebenfalls etwas für Sesha empfand - immer noch eine Tatsache, die sie als unverständlich empfand, auch wenn Harry ja nicht mehr war als dummer Gryffindor - und so wie die Szene auf sie gewirkt hatte, hatte der berühmte Quidditch-Star sich gerade einen Korb eingefangen.

Das war vermutlich die perfekte Gelegenheit für sie, ihren eigenen Plan ins Rollen zu bringen. Sie setzte ihr schönstes Lächeln auf und ging langsam auf Harry zu.

Mit Cho hatte es damals ebenfalls mit einem Korb angefangen, aber danach war sie nicht mehr so abweisend gewesen. Was er anfangs instinktiv noch als gutes Zeichen gewertet hatte, machte auf Harry jetzt immer mehr den Eindruck einer hoffnungslosen Sache. Anders als Cho schien Sesha wirklich kein Interesse an ihm zu haben. Aber es konnte doch nicht sein, daß das wirklich an Snape lag. Bei jedem anderen Mann konnte er es sich noch irgendwie vorstellen, aber Severus Snape... der bekam niemals im Leben eine Frau ab. Keine Frau auf dieser Welt konnte dumm genug sein, sich das antun zu wollen. Dann konnte man sich ja auch gleich mit Voldemort persönlich...

„Hallo Harry." Die sanfte Stimme des Mädchen, das plötzlich neben ihm stand, riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er sie ansah und langsam aber sicher erkannte. Das war doch die Schülerin, die er zusammen mit Snape am See gesehen hatte. Es war zwar mitten in der Nacht und dunkel gewesen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss...?" Aidan lächelte und Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, er fand dieses Lächeln ausgesprochen einnehmend.

„Aidan. - Sie könnten mir einen großen Gefallen tun, Harry." Harry antwortete nicht, sondern sah sie nur fragend an.

„Würden Sie mich auf den Ball begleiten? Es wäre mir eine große Ehre und ich wäre nicht dazu verdammt, mit einem dieser unreifen Jungs aus meinem Jahrgang hingehen zu müssen." Harry war ein wenig überrascht über diese Frage, denn er kannte das Mädchen ja noch nicht einmal, aber er schob jede Art von Zweifel sofort von sich und lächelte. Er war nicht wie Sesha. Bevor er alleine auf diesen Ball ging, ging er doch lieber mit dieser ausgesprochen hübschen Schülerin hin. - Auch wenn sie ein Slytherin war, wie ihm ein Blick auf ihren Umhang verriet.

Das gleiche Lächeln, das er wenige Augenblicke zuvor Sesha geschenkt hatte, blitzte wieder auf und er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, Aidan, und werde Sie sehr gerne begleiten." Aidan erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte zufrieden, bevor sie ihren Weg zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde fortsetzte.

Auch wenn dadurch Seshas Zurückweisung noch nicht einmal ansatzweise vergessen hatte, fühlte Harry sich doch etwas besser. Immerhin gab es noch das eine oder andere Mädchen, das scheinbar noch Augen im Kopf hatte und nicht auf den düsteren, unnahbaren Typ stand.

Und nicht einmal für die Winzigkeit eines Augenblicks verschwendete er einen Gedanken daran, warum ausgerechnet eine Slytherin mit dem goldenen Kind der Zaubererwelt, noch dazu ein ehemaliger Gryffindor, zu diesem Ball gehen wollte.

„Vergiß es, Fred! Das Kostüm ist ja eine gute Idee, aber ich werde ganz sicher nicht der Dicke sein!" Fred grinste seinen Bruder an.

„Du mußt, mein Alter. Was soll Hermine von mir denken? Komm schon! Wenn du beim nächsten Mal das heiße Date hast, dann tue ich dir auch einen Gefallen." George verzog unwillig den Mund und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich will eine faire Chance. Wir knobeln es aus!" antwortete er schließlich. Nicht ganz die Antwort, die Fred erhofft hatte, aber das machte nichts. Er gewann sowieso immer, wenn sie etwas ausknobelten. Sein Grinsen wurde noch etwas weiter.

„Okay, ein Duell. Ich wähle die Waffe, du die Zeit." Er überlegte einen kurzen Moment. „Schokofrosch-Wettessen!" George nickte grimmig.

„Morgen abend, wenn wir im Labor fertig sind." Antwortete er in einem nicht weniger grimmigen Tonfall. Fred reichte seinem Bruder die Hand.

„Möge der bessere gewinnen." George nahm seine Hand und grummelte still vor sich hin.  
  
Hermine war eine der ersten, die an dem großen Abend die festlich geschmückte Halle betrat. Die allerletzten Vorbereitungen waren noch im Gange und der eine oder andere bereits verkleidete Lehrer hetzte umher, um hier noch ein letztes Spinnennetz anzubringen oder da noch ein paar Kerzen mehr aufzustellen. 

Hermine wußte, daß sie schon den ganzen Tag mit einem ausgesprochen dümmlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht umherlief, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Sie wußte, es würde ein großartiger Abend werden. Es ging gar nicht anders. Immerhin hatte sie Severus überreden können, ihr ‚perfektes Kostüm' zu tragen. Und er hatte noch nicht einmal den geringsten Schimmer, warum es so perfekt war. 

_ „Ich sehe aus, wie ein Idiot." Hermine lachte und setzte ihm den Hut mit der langen Feder auf den Kopf._

_ „Nein, tun Sie nicht, Severus. Es ist perfekt." Severus starrte sie wütend im Spiegel an._

_ „Sie haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, Hermine. Das ist einfach grauenhaft. Ich werde mich krank melden. Auch ein Albus Dumbledore kann mich nicht zwingen, in diesem lächerlichen Kostüm vor die Schüler zu treten. Die nehmen mich ja nie wieder ernst." Hermine starrte zurück, doch er sah nur zu deutlich, wie sehr sie gegen das Lachen ankämpfen mußte._

_ „Ihre Schüler würden es sich niemals wagen, Sie nicht ernst zu nehmen und das wissen Sie auch sehr gut. Schließlich sind die Kinder an dieser Schule nicht lebensmüde. - Sie haben sich damals in der Heulenden Hütte ebenfalls lächerlich gemacht, Severus, vor den Augen von Harry, Ron und mir, und keiner von uns ist auf die Idee gekommen, Sie danach nicht mehr ernst zu nehmen."_

_ „Das war etwas vollkommen anderes!" knurrte er und blickte sich wieder verächtlich im Spiegel an. „Was soll das überhaupt darstellen?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen._

_ „Einen englischen Edelmann natürlich, das sieht man doch." Severus hob die Augenbraue._

_ „Ach, und die haben damals Hüte getragen, die mich stark an McGonagalls Kleidungsstil erinnern?" erwiderte er mit einem noch viel verächtlicheren Blick auf die lange Feder an seinem Hut._

_ „Na ja, wenn Sie möchten, können Sie den auch weglassen. Aber eigentlich gehört er dazu." Severus brummte etwas Unverständliches und nahm den Hut ab. Der Rest war ja fast schon erträglich, wenn er auch die Vorstellung, den ganzen Abend in dieser schweren Lederrüstung herumsitzen zu müssen, nicht gerade ansprechend fand. Wenigstens hatte sie ihn nicht in diese Strumpfhosen gesteckt, die diese Männer damals getragen haben sollten. Da war die Lederhose und die Rüstung wohl das kleiner Übel. Aber dieser Hut... Severus starrte ihn mit Ekel an. Nein, niemals! Und damit landete der Hut in der nächsten Ecke._

_ „Wenn Sie jetzt vielleicht noch lächeln, sehen Sie fast schon aus wie ein Traumprinz." Ein weiterer vernichtender Blick aus dem Spiegel._

_ „Vergessen Sie es!"_

Oh ja, Severus zu kostümieren war wirklich zur Abwechslung mal ein riesiger Spaß gewesen. Wenn auch nicht für den störrischen Meister der Zaubertränke, dann doch wenigstens für sie. Und jetzt war sie gespannt, wie der Abend verlaufen würde. Hermine hoffte, daß ihre kleine List mit den Verkleidungen den gewünschten Effekt haben würde. Sie glaubte zwar noch nicht wirklich daran - das würde erst passieren, wenn sie es mit eigenen Augen sah - aber sie hoffte es von ganzem Herzen. 

Professor Flitwick drehte sich zu ihr um und winkte ihr fröhlich zu. Hermine winkte zurück und schaffte es nur knapp, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen. Sie hatte den kleinwüchsigen Professor bis zu diesem Moment nicht bemerkt und als er sich nun zu ihr umgedreht hatte, hatte sie sich fast an ihrem eigenen Atem verschluckt. 

Wenn sie sich nicht ganz schwer irrte, dann stellte das Kostüm des Lehrers einen römischen Gladiatorenkämpfer dar. Unter allen Kostümen dieser Welt war das wohl mit das unpassendste, wenn man an Professor Flitwick dachte. Hermine bedeckte ihren Mund mit der Hand, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. Warum denn nicht? Es war schließlich Halloween und man sollte sich schließlich nicht so verkleiden, daß es möglichst genau dem eigenen Wesen entsprach. - Sonst war sie in diesem Test auf alle Fälle auch glatt durchgefallen. 

Nach und nach betraten immer mehr Lehrer die Große Halle und als die letzten Dekorationen angebracht waren, kamen auch schon die ersten Schülerpaare in die Halle geströmt. Das Meer von farbenfrohen und fantasievollen Kostümen schwoll an, doch noch immer kein Zeichen von Sesha oder Severus. 

„Ich wußte ja, daß ich ein verflucht schönes Date für heute abend hatte, aber das haut mich glatt aus den Socken." Hermine erschrak fürchterlich, als plötzlich jemand neben ihr stand und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte. 

„Oh Gott, Fred! Mein armes Herz!" Fred lachte und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. 

„Ich wußte gar nicht, daß ich so furchteinflößend bin. - Aber das ist doch auch eigentlich der Sinn von Halloween oder?" Er zwinkerte und Hermine spürte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag wieder ein wenig beruhigte, wenn auch nicht zurück auf das Level, das angebracht gewesen wäre. Hermine musterte Fred von unten bis oben, wußte aber im ersten Moment nicht, was er in seinem schwarzen Anzug, dem weißen Hemd und der schwarzen Melone auf dem Kopf eigentlich darstellte, bis ihr Blick auf George fiel, der mit einem etwas säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck die Halle betrat und sich so schnell wie möglich an den Tisch setzte. Hermine grinste. 

„Dick und Doof?" Fred nickte. 

„Ich hoffe, das entspricht den Anforderungen. George und ich konnten uns nicht so ganz einigen, wer welcher sein sollte. Ich hab gewonnen." Wieder ein Zwinkern, bevor er Hermine seinen Arm anbot, um sie ebenfalls zum Lehrertisch zu führen. Das Festessen würde in wenigen Minuten beginnen. 

„Aber um noch einmal auf die wesentlichen Personen des Abends zu kommen. - Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Hermine, warum trägst du das nicht auch mal im Labor?" Hermines Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot, während Fred immer noch nicht anders konnte, als sie immer wieder anzusehen. 

Hermine trug ein schwarzes Kleid mit einer langen Schleppe und langen Ärmeln, die erst knapp über dem Handgelenk plötzlich weiter wurden und in Fledermausärmeln ausliefen. Das Kleid hatte einen großen Stehkragen, der mit dunkelrotem Samt gefüttert war und über dem Kleid trug sie einen schwarzen Samtumhang. 

Das braune Haar hatte sie elegant hochgesteckt. Ihr Gesicht war blaß geschminkt bis auf die dunkelroten Lippen und die schwarz umrandeten Augen. Das war mit die bezauberndste Vampirlady, die Fred sich vorstellen konnte. - Vor allem als er jetzt beim Gehen bemerkte, daß das eng anliegende Kleid auf der einen Seite bis zur Hüfte hinauf geschlitzt war und man bei jedem Schritt Hermines Bein sehen konnte, das in einer Spinnennetz-Strumpfhose steckte. Fred unterdrückte ein Kichern. Bis zu dieser Entdeckung hätte seinem Bruder Ron seine Exfreundin vermutlich auch noch gefallen, danach war es wohl eher zweifelhaft. 

„Ich glaube, Severus hätte gewaltig was dagegen, wenn ich anfangen würde, dich und deinen Bruder von der Arbeit abzulenken. Einzig von Percy wäre da ja nichts zu befürchten." Fred folgte Hermines Blick und schmunzelte, als er seinen Bruder und dessen Frau sah. Sie sahen aus, wie die typischen Muggel, Snobs, um genau zu sein. 

„Ich schätze, Percys Kostüm heißt „Chef"." Kicherte Hermine und konnte gar nicht anders, als im Stillen hinzuzufügen, daß zumindest dieses Kostüm dem Träger mehr als gerecht wurde. 

„Vermutlich. - Hast du Snape und Sesha schon gesehen?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein. Ich vermute, Severus verkriecht sich noch immer in seinem Kerker und hofft, daß die Welt doch noch im letzten Moment untergeht, bevor er im Kostüm hier raus muß. - Aber wo Sesha bleibt... ich hab keine Ahnung." In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Severus betrat die Große Halle. Sofort schwangen alle Blicke in seine Richtung und Hermine konnte ihm nur zu deutlich ansehen, wie gerne er in diesem Moment sofort wieder aus der Halle gestürmt wäre. - Dabei gab es dafür gar keinen Grund. Sie hatte sich wirklich alle erdenkliche Mühe gegeben, sein Kostüm nicht lächerlich wirken zu lassen, wie es in manchen Filmen der Fall war. 

„Hermine, was stellt er dar?" flüsterte Fred ihr ins Ohr, als Snape sich endlich mit einem Blick, der töten konnte, von der Tür löste und langsam zu seinem Platz hinüber ging, einen großen Bogen und einen Köcher hinter sich herschleifend. 

„Robin Hood." Gab Hermine mit einem breiten Grinsen zurück. „Wenn auch eine so grimmige Version davon, daß ich ihn wohl besser zum Sheriff von Nottingham gemacht hätte." Wieder bedeckte ihre Hand ihr Grinsen, als sie Freds Gesichtsausdruck sah. 

„Hermine, du bekommst von mir, was immer du willst, wenn du mir nur verrätst, wie du es geschafft hast, daß Snape sich als Robin Hood verkleidet." 

„Du bist dieses Wissens nicht würdig, Sterblicher." Entgegnete sie in einem tiefen, sinnlichen Ton, der ihrer Meinung nach sehr gut zu einer Vampirkönigin paßte und setzte ihren Weg in Richtung Lehrertisch fort. 

Sesha war noch nicht da. Das hatte Severus schon gesehen, als er die Halle betreten hatte, dafür aber fast alle anderen Lehrer und der Anblick, den seine Kollegen boten, war sogar fast genug, um ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Sein Blick glitt unauffällig über jeden einzelnen am Tisch und er versuchte zu erkennen, welches Kostüm sie gewählt hatten. 

Hermine war einfach zu erkennen, wenn man es erst einmal geschafft hatte, den Blick von ihrer atemberaubenden Erscheinung zu nehmen. Fred und George erkannte Severus als Figuren einer Muggelgeschichte, die schon sehr alt war. Percy und seine Frau stellten wohl ebenfalls Muggel dar, wenn Snape auch nicht sagen konnte, ob jemand bestimmten. Harry dagegen erkannte Severus sofort in seinem schwarzen Opernfrack und der Maske, die das halbe Gesicht verdeckte und er mußte zugeben, daß er doch ein wenig erstaunt darüber war, daß sein Sohn, der Quidditch-Star, doch noch gebildet genug war, immerhin einige Musicals der Muggel zu kennen. 

Sein Blick wanderte von den ehemaligen Schülern zu den Lehrern. Professor Sprout hatte sich als riesiges Gänseblümchen verkleidet. Severus hatte eine Kartoffel erwartet, aber gut, mit einem riesigen Gänseblümchen, das ein bißchen aus dem Leim gegangen war, konnte er zur Not noch leben. Schlimmer war der Anblick, den Professor Hooch bot, die sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen entschlossen hatte, eine Elfe müsse die Wahl für den Abend sein. Ein kalter Schauer lief Severus über den Rücken, aber er fing sich rasch wieder. Es gab bestimmt auch weniger attraktive Elfen mit Adleraugen, man mußte vielleicht nur etwas länger danach suchen. 

Hagrid brachte ihn in seinem Zwergkostüm zum Schmunzeln und daß er neben Professor Flitwick, dem wohl kleinsten Gladiator der Welt saß, machte den Eindruck sogar noch komischer. Die Überraschung des heutigen Abends war aber wohl Professor McGonagall.  
Nicht, daß er für die ältere Professorin schon einmal einen genaueren Blick übrig gehabt hatte, aber als er sie nun in ihrem hautengen Leopardenkostüm neben Albus sitzen sah, stellte er zwei Sachen fest. Erstens hatte sie für ihr Alter noch eine erstaunlich bemerkenswerte Figur und zweitens hatte sie verdammt viel Mut, sich in diesem Kostüm vor die Schüler zu wagen. - Immerhin, das machte es jetzt sogar für ihn leichter, sein Schicksal zu ertragen. 

Albus, wie sollte es auch anders sein, hatte für den Abend die albernste Verkleidung gewählt, die er hatte finden können. 

„Großer Kapitän der Piraten?" fragte Severus eher weniger interessiert und Albus funkelte ihn fröhlich hinter seiner Augenklappe hervor an. 

„Das wollte ich schon als Kind immer sein." Severus nickte. Was hatte er auch erwartet? 

Und dann betrat Sesha die Große Halle und hastete schnell hinüber zum letzten freien Platz am Lehrertisch, direkt neben Hermine, die sie fröhlich angrinste. 

Severus wußte, daß er starrte und vermutlich sogar mit offenem Mund, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er hatte Hermine schon als aufreizend und sogar schön empfunden, als er sie in ihrem Kostüm gesehen hatte, aber Sesha übertrumpfte sie alle, egal ob Schülerin oder Kollegin. Und schon in diesem Moment war Severus klar, warum Hermine darauf bestanden hatte, daß er dieses Kostüm trug und kein anderes. Sie hatte auch bei Sesha ihre Finger mit ihm Spiel gehabt und es so fertig gebracht, daß kein anderes Paar in diesem Saal besser zusammenpaßte, als die beiden Menschen, die kein Paar waren. 

Sesha trug ein Kleid aus rotem Seidenbrokat in einem mittelalterlichen Schnitt. Der Ton war etwas dunkler als die Farbe von Blut, aber noch weit von Schwarz entfernt. Das Kleid war mit dem gleichen Stoff in einem sanften Goldton gefüttert und auch der metallene Y-Gürtel, den Sesha trug, war aus einem goldenen Metall gefertigt. 

Das Unterkleid war aus dem gleichen goldenen Stoff gefertigt, wie das Innenfutter, lugte aber nur unter dem langen roten Überrock und unter den weiten Ärmeln des Kleides hervor, wo der Stoff sich eng an die Haut ihrer Arme schmiegte. 

Das lange schwarze Haar fiel in sanften Wellen über ihre Schultern, einige Strähnen waren zu dünnen Zöpfen geflochten. Zwei davon, beginnend an ihren Schläfen, hatte sie am Hinterkopf zusammen kommen lassen und zu einem einzigen Zopf zusammengeflochten. In jeden der Zöpfe hatte sie winzig kleine Rosen in der gleichen roten Farbe wie das Kleid geflochten. 

Gewaltsam riß Severus seinen Blick von Sesha los. Zu viele Erinnerungen brachen plötzlich über ihn herein. 

Auch wenn sie vollkommen anders aussah, kein Vergleich zu ihr bestand, tauchte plötzlich Lilys Bild vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Lily, noch nicht ganz dreizehn Jahre alt, aber in seinen Augen damals nicht weniger schön und auch nicht weniger Frau, als Sesha in diesem Augenblick.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, um die Bilder daraus zu vertreiben. Er haßte diesen Tag wie nichts sonst in seinem Leben!

Nachdem Dumbledore das Festessen nach einer kurzen Ansprache eröffnet hatte, schwoll der Geräuschpegel durch die Unterhaltungen der Schüler gewaltig an. Sesha stocherte erst ein wenig lustlos in ihrem Essen herum, bevor sie sich zu Hermine hinüber beugte, die gerade in ein Gespräch mit Fred vertieft war.

„Glaub nicht, daß ich deine List nicht erkennen würde." Hermine lächelte ihr ins Gesicht.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du eigentlich redest." Sesha schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Und ob du das weißt, du furchtbare Kupplerin. Ich werde aber trotzdem nicht mit Professor Snape anbandeln." Hermine hob mit einem unschuldigen Blick die Schultern.

„Das heißt noch lange nicht, daß du nicht wenigstens mit ihm tanzen könntest." Das verschmitzte Funkeln in den Augen der Freundin kochte sogar Sesha fast weich, aber nur fast. Da mußte schon einiges passieren, bevor sie sich noch einmal in die undankbare Situation brachte, Severus um etwas zu bitten. Und wenn es bloß ein alberner Tanz war.

Andererseits war er aber auch der einzige, mit dem sie tanzen wollte. Sie warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Harry hinüber, der sich mit George und Percy unterhielt und nicht so schlecht gelaunt auf sie wirkte, wie sie erwartet hatte nach dem Korb, den sie ihm gegeben hatte. Sie deutete das jetzt einfach mal als ein gutes Zeichen.

Das Essen zog sich über insgesamt fast anderthalb Stunden hin und Severus empfand jede einzelne Minute als quälend. Nachdem er jeden einzelnen Gang nacheinander sorgfältig auf seinem Teller in einen unidentifizierbaren Brei verwandelt hatte, ohne kaum einen Bissen davon wirklich gegessen zu haben, hob Dumbledore die Tafel endlich auf.

- Was aber noch lange nicht hieß, daß es damit irgendwie besser wurde. Ein strahlender Professor Flitwick erhob sich von seinem Platz und nach einem kurzen Wink mit seinem Zauberstab war die ganze Halle abgesehen von der Bühne, die der winzige Professor nun von der Decke hinabschweben ließ, in ein trübes Dämmerlicht getaucht. Sämtliche Geister Hogwarts versammelten sich um Flitwick und die erste große Attraktion des Abends - das Geistertheater - begann.

Severus gab sich nicht einmal Mühe, sich auf das Stück zu konzentrieren, auch wenn er McGonagall sagen hörte, daß die Geister ein bemerkenswertes schauspielerisches Talent hätten. Seine Gedanken waren zu weit weg und mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr, erhob er sich schließlich und versuchte, so unbemerkt wie möglich aus der Großen Halle zu verschwinden.

Fast gelang es ihm auch, doch Sesha und Dumbledore entging sein plötzliches Verschwinden nicht. Für Dumbledore war es nichts neues mehr, daß Severus an Halloween nach dem Essen so schnell wie möglich verschwand, doch daß er sogar während des Festes einfach verschwand, beunruhigte ihn etwas. Er hatte Severus nie gefragt, was er jedes Jahr an Halloween tat, wenn er auf den Westturm stieg und erst am neuen Tag wieder herunter kam, aber es mußte etwas Wichtiges sein.

Sesha beobachtete, wie Severus seinen Platz verließ und sich aus der Halle schlich. Nachdem er auch nach über zehn Minuten noch immer nicht zurück war, begann sie langsam aber sicher, sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Hermine, ich bin mal für ein paar Minuten weg." Hermine blickte sie fragend an, doch Sesha schüttelte nur den Kopf, um anzudeuten, daß sie jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen hatte und Hermine beschloß, später nachzuhaken.

Als Sesha an Dumbledore vorbei ging, hielt dieser sie sachte am Arm fest.

„Suchen Sie nach Professor Snape, Sesha?"

„Ja, Sir. Wissen Sie, wo er hingegangen sein könnte?" 

„Versuchen Sie es mal auf dem Westturm. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, werden Sie ihn dort sicher finden." Sesha nickte und warf dem Direktor einen kurzen dankbaren Blick zu, bevor sie den langen Rock ihres Kleides wieder raffte und ebenfalls möglich unauffällig die Halle verließ.

So unauffällig, daß sogar Aidan und Harry erst Minuten später auffiel, daß beide fehlten.

Der Aufstieg in den Westturm war mehr als beschwerlich in dem schweren Kleid, noch dazu, wenn man versuchte, möglichst wenig Krach dabei zu machen. Was auch immer Severus dort oben tat, wenn er wirklich da war, sie wollte ihn nicht schon vorher irgendwie verschrecken, indem sie die Treppe hinauf gepoltert kam. Vielleicht war es nicht ganz fair, aber sie wollte wissen, was er tat und da war es vielleicht besser, wenn sie ihn dabei ertappte und er sich nicht mehr herausreden konnte.

So leise wie möglich öffnete sie die Tür und betrat die Plattform des Turmes. Hinter einer der Steinsäulen versteckt blickte sie sich vorsichtig um und tatsächlich, ganz am anderen Ende der Plattform war er. Er kniete auf dem Boden und legte etwas auf die kalten Steine. Einen Moment noch verharrte er in seiner knienden Position, bevor er sich mit gesenktem Kopf wieder erhob, aber nicht von der Stelle fort bewegte.

Sesha kniff die Augen zusammen, um in der Dunkelheit auf dem Turm besser sehen zu können. Was auch immer er niedergelegt hatte, es leuchtete in der Dunkelheit gräulich-blau. Es sah aus wie Blumen. Seshas Augen weiteten sich ein wenig überrascht. Tatsächlich, es waren Blumen. Ein Strauß weißer Rosen und eine einzige weiße Lilie.

Seshas Gedanken überschlugen sich, als sie versuchte, zu begreifen, was hier vor sich ging. Severus legte Blumen auf der Plattform des Westturms ab. Weiße Rosen und Lilien... weiße Rosen. Und plötzlich wurde es ihr klar.

So leise wie möglich zog sie sich in Richtung Tür zurück und als sie die Treppe hinunter lief, um so schnell wie möglich wieder in die Große Halle zu kommen und Severus seinen privaten Moment zu lassen, war sie sich ganz sicher, was diese Geste bedeutet hatte und es machte ihr viele der Verhaltensweisen des Zaubertrankmeisters in Bezug auf zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen klar. Denn was sagte man über Rose? Sesha wußte nicht mehr, wo und wann sie es mal gelesen hatte, aber der Satz war ihr vor einer knappen Minute wie ein Pfeil zurück ins Gedächtnis geschossen:  
_ „Der Liebsten die Roten, die Weißen den Toten."_

Severus bemerkte nicht, daß Sesha einen Teil seines jährlichen Rituals auf dem Turm mit angesehen hatte. Zu sehr verschlang ihn auch an diesem Abend wieder das Gefühl der Trauer und betäubte seine Sinne. Mit der Zeit war es ein wenig besser geworden, auch wenn der brennende Schmerz in all den Jahren niemals ganz vergangen war, es nicht ein einziges Halloween mehr gegeben hatte, an dem er Lily auch nur eine Minute lang hatte vergessen können. Doch in diesem Jahr war noch einmal alles anders.

In diesem Jahr war Harry wieder da und alles war schlimmer als je zuvor, denn Harry war anders.

„Was soll ich von ihm halten, Lily? Ich weiß, daß er sich nicht mehr an dich erinnern kann, aber wie kann er an so einem Tag so unbeschwert sein?

Er amüsiert sich dort unten mit den anderen und macht nicht im Geringsten den Eindruck auf mich, als wüßte er überhaupt, welcher Tag heute ist. Vielleicht ist es für ihn inzwischen ein ganz normaler Tag geworden, ohne Bedeutung, nicht mehr als ein weiterer Feiertag?

Oder mache ich es vielleicht falsch? Sollte ich mir an ihm ein Beispiel nehmen? Aber das bedeutet doch zwangsläufig auch Vergessen. Und ich will dich niemals vergessen!" Severus biß sich auf die Lippen und blickte hinauf in den sternenklaren Himmel.

Er fühlte die Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen und blinzelte einige Male, um sie davon abzuhalten, Herr über ihn zu werden.

„Manchmal komme ich mir dumm vor, wenn ich wieder eine Chance verstreichen lasse, wieder einen Menschen zurückweise. Egal wen, sogar Albus. Manchmal glaube ich, daß ich es wie Harry machen sollte, aber bevor ich mich dazu durchringen kann, einen Schlußstrich zu ziehen, befallen mich wieder die Zweifel. Ein Schlußstrich unter unsere Beziehung bedeutet doch auch, einen Schlußstrich unter unsere Liebe zu ziehen, nicht wahr?

Das hieße, alles wäre zu Ende." Severus lächelte bitter. Das war alles so unsinnig. Es war doch schon alles zu Ende und das schon so lange, daß kein anderer Mensch außer ihm noch immer so tun würde, als wäre alles erst gestern untergegangen.

Keiner außer dem armen, alten, ungeliebten Zaubertrankmeister, dem Giftmischer des Dunklen Lords. Nichts weiter als eine bemitleidenswerte Kreatur, die sich schon wieder selbst bemitleidete.

„Ich wünschte, es würde nicht alles so ausweglos und endgültig erscheinen, Lily. - Ich habe seit Jahren auf ein Zeichen von dir gewartet, irgend etwas, das mir zeigen würde, daß ich es richtig mache, aber dennoch weiß ich, daß ich es nie erhalten werde, weil du mein Verhalten niemals richtig gefunden hättest. Dumm, und dem Menschen, der ich stets vorgebe zu sein, absolut nicht würdig. Ich möchte manchmal nur noch darüber lachen, wie wenig ich meinem eigenen Idealbild entspreche. Wenn es nicht so absolut zum Heulen wäre, ich würde es tun. ---

Ich fürchte, ich muß gehen, aber du weißt ja, spätestens im nächsten Jahr stehe ich wieder hier und rede mit meiner Vergangenheit, auch wenn diese nicht zuhört."

Der erste November war angebrochen und mit ihm kam die erste eisige Kälte des nahenden Winters. Severus schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper, doch gegen den Wind, der eisig unter das Leder zog, half das natürlich wenig.

Als Severus die Große Halle an diesem Abend zum zweiten Mal betrat, war das Unterhaltungsprogramm schon lange vorbei. Er wußte, nach dem Theaterstück hatte es noch eine Spukshow der Geister gegeben, in der Peeves, der Poltergeist und der Blutige Baron die Hauptrollen gespielt hatten. Und bevor die Schüler der ersten und zweiten Klasse schließlich in ihre Betten geschickt wurden, hatten Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall noch einige klassische Geschichten zum Besten gegeben, die den Schülern das Fürchten lehren sollten. Er hatte also nicht wirklich etwas verpaßt.

Seine Augen glitten über die nun tanzende Menge, um sich einen kurzen Überblick zu verschaffen. Er sah Hermine und Fred zusammen auf der Tanzfläche und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie paßten zusammen. Auch wenn er nie geglaubt hätte, daß einmal von einem Weasley sagen zu können, wenn er über Hermine sprach.

Sesha saß noch immer am Lehrertisch, allerdings war sie von einigen Schülern umringt, die sie scheinbar zum Tanzen auffordern wollten. Den Gesichtern nach zu urteilen schien sie dafür allerdings nicht in der Stimmung zu sein.

Nacheinander fand er auch Percy und Penelope, sowie George, der mit einer Gryffindor aus dem siebten Schuljahr tanzte. Nur Harry schien verschwunden zu sein.

Severus fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als sich ihm eine warme Hand auf die Schulter legte, doch im nächsten Moment stellte er erleichtert fest, daß es nur Albus war.

„Schön, daß du wieder da bist, Severus." Im ersten Moment sah Severus so aus, als wollte er etwas antworten und seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, wäre diese Antwort nicht freundlich ausgefallen, doch dann nickte er einfach nur und ließ seinen Blick weiter über die Tanzenden gleiten, gerade so, als wäre Albus gar nicht.

„So wie es aussieht, hat sich das kleines Problem mit Miss Duvessa erledigt, mein Junge." Severus konnte das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des alten Zauberers förmlich aus dessen Stimme heraushören.

„Wie kommst du darauf, Albus?" Albus deutete für einen kurzen Moment in die tanzenden Menge, gerade lang genug, daß Severus seinem Fingerzeig folgen konnte. Und was er sah, beruhigte ihn auf keinen Fall, auch wenn Albus das vielleicht gehofft hatte. 

Aidan Duvessa, verkleidet als eine der bezauberndsten Waldnymphen, die Severus jemals gesehen hatte - auch wenn er das selbst vor sich selbst nur ungern zugab, da es um Aidan ging - tanzte mit Harry Potter eng umschlungen und scheinbar zufrieden mit der Welt. Doch Severus kannte Aidan lange genug, um zu wissen, daß der Schein bei ihr noch öfter trug als bei so manch anderem Menschen. Warum das Mädchen sich ausgerechnet ihn ausgesucht hatte, war ihm nach wie vor schleierhaft und für ihn nicht akzeptabel, aber der Grund, weshalb sie so unbedingt geliebt werden wollte, lag für ihn nichtsdestotrotz zweifellos auf der Hand. - Genauso wie das Wissen, daß die stolze Slytherin niemals auf die Idee kommen würde, diese Liebe bei einem Gryffindor zu suchen.

„Man könnte fast meinen, das neue Traumpaar der Schule hätte sich gefunden." Die Bitterkeit und der Sarkasmus waren kaum zu überhören, doch wenn Albus es gehört hatte, ging er nicht darauf ein und im Moment war das nichts, worüber Severus allzu traurig gewesen wäre.

„Vielleicht sollte sich jetzt auch endlich mal jemand um die hübsche Edeldame kümmern." Sagte Albus mit einem ausgesprochen verschmitzten Glitzern in den Augen, das Severus mit einer ausgesprochen hoch gezogenen Augenbraue beantwortete.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an, aber übertreib es nicht, sonst wird Minerva eifersüchtig." Albus kicherte und legte Severus den Arm um die Schultern, um ihn in Richtung Lehrertisch zu ziehen.

„Keine Sorge, Minerva hat keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu werden. - Und jetzt faß dir endlich ein Herz. Einen einzigen Tanz wirst du ja wohl über dich bringen können. Ich weiß schließlich sehr genau, daß du es kannst." Ein trauriger Schatten legte sich für einen kurzen Moment über Severus' Gesicht. Er hatte nie wieder auf einem Fest dieser Art getanzt seit Lilys Tod. Ein weiteres Sakrileg, das jetzt ins Wanken geriet.

„Ich denke nicht, Albus. Ich habe meine Gründe, nicht zu tanzen und da Miss Shantay alle Interessenten ablehnt, ist es bei ihr wohl ähnlich." Albus schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge und zog Severus um so energischer weiter.

„Diese Gründe, da wette ich mit dir, sind keine Gründe und Sesha lehnt die Jungs doch nur ab, weil sie auf einen ganz bestimmten wartet." Severus schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. Ihm fehlte einfach die Kraft, sich lange mit dem alten Zauberer auseinander zu setzen und das wußte dieser nur allzu gut. Es wurde Zeit, daß diese ganze verfluchte Sache mit Voldemort ein Ende hatte, damit er mal wieder die Gelegenheit bekam, mehr als vier Stunden am Stück pro Tag zu schlafen und seine Kräfte zu sammeln.

Damit er Hermine und Sesha und Harry wieder nach Hause schicken und sich in sein Schneckenhaus zurückziehen konnte, wo er hingehörte.

„Zwing mich nicht dazu, dich zu zwingen, mein Junge." Lachte Albus und schupste Severus ein wenig in Seshas Richtung. Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen, doch er wußte, daß er keine andere Wahl haben würde. Albus würde ihn so lange nerven, bis er endlich mit Sesha getanzt hatte. Also brachte er es am besten gleich hinter sich.

Severus atmete tief durch und straffte ein wenig die Schultern. Als er Seshas Platz erreicht hatte, zogen die Jungs um sie herum schlagartig die Köpfe ein und zogen sich fast ängstlich vom Lehrertisch zurück. Sesha lächelte ihn an und die Wärme in ihrem Lächeln überraschte ihn ein wenig.

„Wie gefällt Ihnen die Feier bisher, Sesha?" versuchte er ein möglichst unverfängliches Gespräch zu starten, doch da er eigentlich niemals unverfängliche Gespräche ohne Sinn und Grund führte, wußte er schon als er die Worte aussprach, daß er nicht wirklich den richtigen Ton getroffen hatte, geschweige denn die richtigen Worte. Doch wieder lächelte Sesha und nickte.

„Sehr gut. Ich bin noch nie auf einem Halloween-Fest gewesen. Es ist großartig. - Aber ich nehme an, Ihnen gefällt es nicht wirklich." Severus setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben ihr und ließ seinen Blick über die tanzende Menge gleiten.

„Die meisten der Kinder dort unten glauben, daß mir nichts in diesem Leben gefällt. Viele von ihnen fragen sich wahrscheinlich, warum ich mir eigentlich überhaupt noch die Umstände mache weiter zu leben. - Und manchmal denke ich mir: Gute Frage. - Aber heute weiß ich es, glaube ich." Sesha blickte ihn überrascht an, als ihr seine Hand entgegen streckte.

„Wollen Sie vielleicht mit mir tanzen?" Zögerlich legte sie ihre Hand in seine und stand von ihrem Platz auf. Sie hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, daß er diese Frage stellen würde, aber ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung.

Kaum hatten sie die Tanzfläche betreten, spürte Severus eine unangenehme Aufregung in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, daß es eine dumme Idee gewesen war, Albus' Willen zu folgen, denn kein einziger Tanzschritt wollte ihm auf Anhieb mehr einfallen.

Diese Aufregung glich der, die er bei seinem aller ersten Ball - dem Weihnachtsball mit Lily - gefühlt hatte und er wußte, er mußte einfach alles wieder genauso machen wie damals. Und als er und Sesha sich über die Tanzfläche drehten, wußte er, daß er es noch konnte und keine Lachfigur abgab. Wenigstens ein beruhigender Gedanke.

Obwohl er zuerst geplant hatte, daß dieser eine Tanz alles sein sollte, was Sesha und er an diesem Abend teilten, folgten noch zwei weitere Tänze, bevor der Abend für Severus Snape endgültig und mit einem gewaltigen Knall endete. Und der Knall kam in Form einer Eule.

Das Tier flog unbeirrt über Lärm und Trubel hinweg auf der Suche nach dem Empfänger der Nachricht, die sie in ihren Krallen hielt. 

Als sie Harry entdeckt hatte, flog sie zweimal im Kreis über seinen Kopf hinweg und ließ den Brief dann fallen. Überrascht über diese späte Post, fing Harry den Brief auf und als er einen Blick auf den Absender geworfen hatte, wurde er kreidebleich. Nachdem er etwas zu Aidan gesagt hatte, was sie mit einem Nicken beantwortete, kehrte Harry an den Lehrertisch zurück und öffnete den Brief.

„Harry sieht aus, als hätte er schlechte Nachrichten erhalten." Severus nickte, unentschlossen, ob er sich für den Inhalt des Briefes interessieren sollte oder ignorieren sollte, daß es offensichtlich eine Nachricht war, die seinen Sohn sehr beunruhigte, noch bevor er sie gelesen hatte.

Hermine, die nun ebenfalls an den Tisch zurückgekehrt war hatte ihre Wahl offensichtlich getroffen.

„Vielleicht gehen wir besser mal zu ihm, was meinen Sie, Severus?" Severus zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Gehen Sie ruhig, Sesha. Ich nehme an, was immer es auch ist, ich bin der letzte, den Potter in seiner Nähe haben möchte, während er diese Nachricht liest." Sesha nickte und drückte kurz seine Hand, bevor sie die Tanzfläche verließ, um zu Harry und den anderen zu gehen.

Nachdem Harry die Nachricht gelesen hatte, ließ er den Brief sinken und starrte ungläubig vor sich hin. Doch er sah nicht wirklich so aus, als wäre es eine schlechte Nachricht gewesen. Eher zögerlich kehrte auch Severus an den Tisch zurück, an dem Hermine in der Zwischenzeit den Brief in Beschlag genommen hatte. 

Ihre Augen leuchteten und als sie zum Ende gekommen war, hatte sie erschrocken, aber nicht unangenehm erschrocken, die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen.

„Harry, warum hast du die ganze Zeit nichts davon erzählt?" fragte sie mit einem leichten Vorwurf in der Stimme. Dann waren es wohl doch eher gute Nachrichten gewesen. Severus konnte nicht abstreiten, daß er sich erleichtert fühlte.

„Lies mal vor, Hermine, wir wollen auch wissen, was los ist." Hermine warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu, doch der lächelte nur abwesend vor sich hin. Also nickte Hermine und las den Brief vor.

_

Hallo Harry,  
  
lange nichts von Dir gehört. Ich hoffe, es geht dir soweit gut.   
Ich hätte gedacht, Du schreibst wenigstens mal, daß Du doch   
nach Hogwarts gegangen bist, aber vielleicht warst du auch   
zu beschäftigt, wer weiß das bei Dir schon so genau?

_

_ Ich wollte mich nur kurz bei Dir melden, um Dir zu sagen, daß   
es mir gut geht und daß Du vor wenigen Tagen Vater geworden   
bist. Unserer Tochter Manami geht es ebenfalls hervorragend. _

_ Vielleicht hast du ja Zeit, uns irgendwann demnächst mal zu   
besuchen, um die Kleine kennen zu lernen. Du hast sicher sehr   
viel zu tun in Hogwarts, aber ich bin mir sicher, daß Du weißt,   
wie sehr Deine Tochter ihren Vater braucht._

_ Alles Liebe  
Cho_

In den allgemeinen Jubelstürmen und Glückwünschen, die der Brief unter Harrys Freunden und dem gesamten Kollegium hervorrief, ging die Reaktion des Lehrers für Zaubertränke unter. 

Severus kam sich vor, als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen. Es war einfach zu viel auf einmal. Die Aufregung wegen Halloween und dem ganzen Drumherum, das er so verabscheute, seine ohnehin zwiespältigen Gefühle für Sesha und das fast schon blödsinnige Verlangen, Harry bei ihr nicht im Weg zu stehen, obwohl ein Blinder sehen konnte, daß sie Harry nicht wollte, obwohl er sie hatte sagen hören, daß sie etwas für ihn, den alten Giftmischer empfand. Und jetzt auch noch diese Nachricht. Er war Großvater. Und Harry besaß den Nerv, hier in Hogwarts einer anderen Frau nachzusteigen, während Cho Chang irgendwo allein dastand, schwanger von ihm und nicht einmal ein Lebenszeichen von Harry bekommen hatte, seit er in Hogwarts war. 

Zu viel. 

Harry fing den eisigen Blick auf, den Severus ihm zuwarf, so voller Haß wie noch niemals zuvor, seit er den Professor kannte. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Und dann drehte Severus sich ohne ein Wort um und stürmte aus der Halle. 

„Entschuldigt mich bitte." Murmelte Harry und schob den Stuhl zurück. 

„Snape!" Severus tat als höre er Harry gar nicht und stürmte unbeirrt weiter in Richtung Kerker. 

„Snape! Warten Sie, verdammt nochmal!" Nicht warten, weiter gehen. Du bringst ihn um, wenn du jetzt anhältst, um mit ihm zu reden. 

„Stop!" Er spürte Harrys Hand auf seiner Schulter und diese kurze Berührung setzte eine neue Welle der Wut frei. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung schlug er Harrys Hand weg. 

„Faß mich nicht an, Junge!" zischte er. 

„Was ist Ihr Problem, Snape?" fauchte Harry zurück und rieb sich die Hand, die von Severus' Schlag ein wenig schmerzte. Severus antwortete nicht, sondern setzte seinen Weg im gleichen Tempo weiter fort. 

„Ich werde Sie nicht einfach weglaufen lassen, Snape! Sie reden jetzt mit mir, verfluchte Scheiße!" Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand flog die Tür zu seinem Büro auf und Snape trat ein. 

„Verschwinde, Potter, oder ich garantierte für nichts mehr!" Harry starrte entgeistert auf die Tür. War das gerade Handmagie gewesen? Doch fast im gleichen Augenblick schüttelte er den Gedanken ab. Nicht nur Severus war wütend! 

„Ich will eine Erklärung." Die Kerkertür fiel krachend hinter Harry ins Schloß und er wirbelte erschrocken herum. 

„Was willst du von mir hören, Junge? Herzlichen Glückwunsch? Alles Gute? Hoffentlich erfährt dieses Kind niemals, was für einen egoistischen, herzlosen Vater es hat?!" Mit jedem Wort wurde Snapes sonst so geschmeidige Stimme immer lauter, bis sie wie ein grollender Donner durch das Klassenzimmer hallte. 

„Sind Sie wirklich so von Neid zerfressen, daß Sie sich noch nicht einmal bei solch einem Ereignis für mich freuen können? Warum? Weil Sie keine Kinder haben? Weil in Ihrem Leben alles schief gelaufen ist?" Severus griff nach der nächstbesten Glasflasche, die in seiner greifbaren Nähe stand und Sekunden später zerbarst sie an der Wand direkt hinter Harry. 

„In meinem Leben ist erst alles schief gelaufen, als ich mich entschlossen habe, Albus' Auftrag anzunehmen. Erst an dem Tag, an dem ich mir wegen ihm dieses verfluchte Mal in die Haut brennen ließ, hat das Schicksal sich entschlossen, sich gegen mich zu wenden!!" Severus' Gedanken überschlugen sich, doch es mußte raus. Er kochte vor Wut. Wut auf den Jungen, der vor ihm stand und von ihm verlangte, sich für seine Dummheit zu freuen. 

Lange aufgestaute Gefühle forderten endlich ihr Recht, ans Tageslicht kommen zu dürfen. All jene Emotionen, die er vor fast auf den Tag genau einundzwanzig Jahren in eine tief verborgene Ecke seines Herzens gebannt hatte. 

„Vorher wußte ich, was Liebe war! Und im Gegensatz zu dir wußte ich sie auch zu schätzen! Ich habe ein Kind, Potter! Ein Kind, das niemals bei mir sein durfte, das ich niemals lieben durfte, weil ich einen Pakt mit Albus eingegangen war! Ein Kind, das nicht einmal weiß, daß es mich gibt!! 

Und wenn ich dich jetzt so vor mir sehe, den großartigen Harry Potter, den Retter der Zaubererwelt, dann wird mir schlecht!" Die nächste Flasche flog. 

Harry war schwindlig. Er hatte viele Wutausbrüche seines alten Lehrers miterlebt, einige mehr einige weniger schlimm. Aber nichts war vergleichbar mit dem gewesen, was sich jetzt über ihm entlud und das auch noch mit einer präzisen Grausamkeit, die Harrys Fassungsvermögen überstieg. 

Taumelnd suchte er nach einem Stuhl und ließ sich wie ein Sack darauf fallen, als er einen gefunden hatte. 

„Du bist nichts weiter als ein undankbarer, egoistischer, verwöhnter kleiner Junge, Potter! Mich mögen die Leute abstoßend finden, aber hätte ich gewußt, daß ich sie verlieren würde, hätte ich einfach nur gewußt, daß sie ein Kind von mir erwartet hat, ich hätte meine Frau niemals verlassen, um auf diese dumme Mission zu gehen! Ich hätte mich nicht gleich an die nächstbeste Frau herangemacht, während meine Frau nicht einmal weiß, wo ich eigentlich im Moment bin!!" 

„Sein Sie doch endlich still." Doch selbst wenn Severus gewollt hätte, er konnte sich nicht mehr bremsen. 

„Warum, Potter? Wird es dem goldenen Jungen wieder zu viel? Möchte er wieder vor einer Verantwortung weglaufen? Da ist die Tür, Potter, lauf! Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten!!" 

„Sie hat mich verlassen, verdammt nochmal!!" Eine Minute lang hing ein eisiges Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern, die sich voller Haß und Verachtung anstarrten. 

„Gehen Sie, Potter." Forderte Severus ihn schließlich auf, als er sich wieder etwas gefaßt hatte. „Ich habe Ihnen nichts mehr zu sagen." 

„Sie hat mich verlassen." Murmelte Harry und sackte auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Die Wut in Severus war plötzlich verschwunden. Fast genauso plötzlich wie sie gekommen war. 

Was hatte er geglaubt? Von wem hatte sein Sohn lernen sollen? Er hatte niemals eine Familie gehabt, hatte niemals gelernt, wie man um eine Familie kämpfte. Ein Punkt, in dem Vater und Sohn sich zum ersten Mal wirklich ganz offensichtlich ähnlich waren. 

„Für mich klang der Brief nicht so, als hätte die junge Dame Sie damals endgültig verlassen und wenn Sie ehrlich mit sich selbst sind, dann werden Sie zugeben, daß Sie nicht einmal um sie gekämpft haben, nicht wahr? 

Aber wie soll man ausgerechnet von Ihnen erwarten, daß Sie um so etwas Simples kämpfen. Doch nicht Harry Potter, dem alles in den Schoß fällt. 

Ich hätte alles darum gegeben, wenn ich nur die geringste Chance gehabt hätte, meine Familie zu retten. 

Sie widern mich an!" Und damit war Severus wieder zurück in seiner Routine, immer genau das Gegenteil von dem, was er wirklich empfand, zu sagen. Denn genau in diesem Moment wollte er nichts mehr, als Mitleid mit Harry zeigen, ein Vater für ihn sein. 

Aber es war unmöglich. 

Harry starrte ihm nach, bis die Tür zum Nebenraum sich hinter Severus schloß und das Licht im Klassenraum erlosch. 

Erst jetzt begriff Harry, daß der Zaubertrankmeister ihm Dinge über sich gesagt hatte, die vermutlich nicht einmal Dumbledore wußte. 

Es war schon drei Uhr morgens und Severus lief noch immer in seinem Schlafzimmer auf und ab. Selbst das starke Beruhigungsmittel, das er schon vor über einer Stunde genommen hatte, kam gegen die Aufregung in ihm nicht an. 

Harry und Cho und offensichtlich hatte niemand, nicht einmal Hermine, etwas davon gewußt. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, daß er versucht hatte, Sesha und Harry zusammen zu führen, wurde Severus furchtbar schlecht. Die Geschichte hatte sich beinahe wiederholt und beinahe war er wieder Schuld daran. 

Oder zumindest zum Teil. 

Er war sehr nah dran gewesen, Harry an diesem Abend alles zu sagen, ihm in seiner Rage einfach alles ins Gesicht zu schreien. Äußerst dumm und unüberlegt, aber typisch für den Severus, dem Harry heute abend begegnet war. 

Das schlimme war nur, daß das Bedürfnis zu reden, das Harry losgetreten hatte, ihn nicht mehr los ließ. Es war Schuld daran, daß er nicht zur Ruhe kam, selbst mit einer Dosis Schlafmittel intus, die ein Rhinozeros hätte umhauen müssen. 

Janus saß in sicherem Abstand zu seinem aufgebrachten Herrn und beobachtete ihn bei seinem Dauerlauf durch das Schlafzimmer. Und als Severus' Blick den seines Katers traf, wußte er, was er zu tun hatte. Und diesmal würde er es tun, dafür würde er sorgen. Mit ein paar schnellen Bewegungen zog er einige Bücher aus dem Bücherregal in seinem Arbeitszimmer, griff sich eine Phiole mit einer klaren, farblosen Flüssigkeit und hob vorsichtig die handballgroße Glaskugel vom obersten Brett seines Regals herunter. 

Fünf Minuten später standen Severus und Janus vor Hermines Tür. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Hermine ihnen aufmachte, doch sie war sofort hellwach, als sie Severus erkannte. 

„Severus, was ist passiert?" fragte sie alarmiert über den nächtlichen Besuch. 

„Heute ist Ihr Glückstag, Hermine. Wenn ich reinkommen darf, würde ich Ihnen gerne eine kleine Geschichte erzählen." Hermine zuckte bei der kalten Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme ein wenig zusammen. Das war sogar für ihn zu viel, weit über dem üblichen Maß. Doch sie nickte und ließ ihn und seinen Kater, der wie ein Wachhund hinter seinem Herrn herlief, eintreten. 

Zielstrebig wanderte Severus auf die beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin zu und setzte sich. Aus einer Tasche in seinem Umhang zog er nacheinander mehrere Bücher, eine Glaskugel, in der sich merkwürdige Blumen befanden und eine kleine Phiole. 

Er entkorkte die Phiole und warf ihr einen Blick zu, der ihr sagte, daß sie sich zu ihm setzen sollte. 

„Severus, was ist das?" fragte sie und deutete auf die Phiole in seiner Hand. 

„Eine abgewandelte Form des Veritas-Serums. Ich ... ich fürchte, ich würde es ohne wieder nicht schaffen, alles zu erzählen. Aber ich muß, Hermine. Bitte entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie in ihrer nächtlichen Ruhe störe." Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zog über seine Lippen und Hermine erwiderte es. 

„Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, daß Sie jeder Zeit kommen können und das meinte ich auch so." Severus nickte dankbar. 

„Wenn ich das hier getrunken habe, werde ich alles erzählen müssen, egal wie unangenehm es mir ist. Aber ich werde nicht komplett wegtreten wie bei gewöhnlichem Veritas-Serum." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. 

„Eine kleine Weiterentwicklung des Originalserums, die auf meine Kappe geht." Erklärte er und setzte das kleine Fläschchen endlich an. Der bittere Zaubertrank lief seinen Hals hinunter in seinen Magen und die Wirkung setzte fast schlagartig ein. 

„Das wird eine lange Nacht werden." Begann er und von da an hörte Hermine ihm zu. 

-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Da war jemand so richtig, richtig sauer. ^_~ Diese Harry - Severus Szene hat mir damals richtig viel Spaßt gemacht. Gut, ich hatte auch Urlaub, als ich Kapitel 7 geschrieben hab, da hab ich ohnehin gute Laune, aber diese Szene... ich habe sie geliebt.

War aber trotzdem noch zu früh, daß Harry alles erfährt, ich hoffe, man verzeiht mir, daß Sev mal wieder die Kurve gekriegt hat.

Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht! (ruhig auch lange Reviews *g*)

**Leu de Nox: **Na? Zuviel versprochen? Ich glaub, diesmal sind die Fetzen doch schon richtig gut geflogen, wenn man jetzt mal davon absieht, daß Harry sich absolut nicht dagegen wehren konnte, daß Severus ihn zu diesen Fetzen verarbeitet hat ;o)  
Ich hab mich übrigens heute zu einem Spinoff entschlossen, in dem es um die Zeit geht, die ich in späteren Kapiteln übersprungen hab (Zeitsprung von knapp 4 Monaten). Der Zeitraum bietet so richtig viel Potential für fliegende Fetzen ;o)  
Aidan hat mir mit der Zeit immer mehr Spaß gemacht und irgendwie ist es auch leicht, über sie zu schreiben. Eigentlich wollte ich ihren Part sogar noch ein wenig vergrößern, aber das hätte den Rahmen der Story gesprengt, fürchte ich.  
Seshas Geschichte war der Punkt, wo ich dachte, toll, jetzt haste wirklich ne Mary Sue kreiert, das perfekte, furchtbare Schicksal *g* Na ja, egal, ich steh zu ihr *lol*  
*flüstert* Das mit Sev in der Bibliothek fiel mir erst ein, als ich mit Seshas Geschichte zum Ende gekommen bin. Hat mich also auch ein bißchen überrascht ;o)

**mastermind: **Hm, das ist unterschiedlich. Inzwischen habe ich es mir zur Regel gemacht, keine Geschichte mehr ohne Konzept zu schreiben, weil das einfach nix wird. (bei mir) Ich drösel es wohl besser mal auf. ^_~  
Schritt 1: Die Idee. - Wenn ich eine Idee habe (und das passiert wirklich blitzartig, ich kann mir keine Stories ausdenken *g*), schreibe ich erstmal die groben Grundgedanken auf, die mir bei der Idee sofort in den Sinn kommen. So eine Art Brainstorming sozusagen.   
Schritt 2: Das Grobkonzept. - Wenn ich alle Ideen gesammelt hab, fange ich an, Ordnung reinzubringen. Ich lege einen Zeitrahmen fest, die Personen und ihre Rollen (alles nur grob) und ordne die einzelnen Ideefetzen so, daß sie eine sinnvolle Reihenfolge ergeben könnten. Dann lege ich das Ding weg und schlaf ein paar Tage (manchmal Wochen) drüber.  
Schritt 3: Das Storyboard. - Ganz wichtig für mich, weil ich ein schlechtes Gedächtnis hab. Ich schreibe ein SB nach Kapiteln. Man muß allerdings aufpassen, daß man nicht zu viele Details plant, sonst klingt es alles sehr steif und konstruiert. Eine feste Linie muß allerdings da sein und auch eingehalten werden.  
Schritt 4: Schreiben. - Ich fange normalerweise immer erst mit dem Schreiben an, wenn das SB steht. Ausnahme: "Und wieder ein Tag". Das SB ist immer noch nicht komplett fertig. Die ersten 5 Kapitel und das Ende stehen soweit, aber mir fehlt noch ein großes Stück in der Mitte *g*  
Des Giftmischers Herz hatte kein richtiges Storyboard. Nach meiner Originalidee sollte die Story aber auch schon an einer ganz anderen Stelle (nach Kapitel 17, glaub ich) fertig sein.  
Nein, die Fortsetzung war nicht von Anfang an geplant. Ich hab letzten November mit DGH angefangen, nach über 3 Jahren Schreibblockade und wollte eigentlich nur sehen, ob ich es noch kann. Die Geschichte wurde als aller erstes in einem Forum gepostet und die Resonanz war gut. Irgendwann hatte ich dann eine Idee und hab das ganze dann so umgemodelt, daß es als Fortsetzung getaugt hat. Alles nur glückliche Umstände *g*  
Du nervst nicht. Ich gebe jedem, der sie wirklich ausgerechnet von mir haben möchte, gerne Tips. Ich kann allerdings auch nur immer wieder sagen: Es gibt Leute, die haben ein absolutes Talent zum Schreiben, die anderen müssen es lernen. Ich habe es gelernt, denn anfangs war ich kein wirkliches Naturtalent. Aber wenn man sich selbst Zeit läßt und nicht aufgibt, dann wird es was. Ich hab erst jetzt zu meinem wirklichen Stil gefunden (denke ich) und ich schreib immerhin jetzt schon 8 Jahre *g*  
Es ist vollkommen normal, daß man anfangs Stile kopiert, auch davon sollte man sich nicht entmutigen lassen. Ich hab z.B. eine ganze Weile geschrieben wie Alexandre Dumas und Jules Verne ;o) Das bildet sich alles mit der Zeit raus.  
Blaster hatte ich auch. Zu Hause und in der Firma... zum Kot.... Egal, jetzt isser ja tot *g*  
Natürlich darfst du die Geschichte auf deine Seite stellen, ich freu mich immer drüber. ^_^

**Tinuviel: **Ich hatte damit gerechnet, daß die Meinungen gespalten sein würden, aber das wirklich jemand sagen würde, daß es das bisher schönste Kapitel ist, überrascht mich sehr. Aber es freut mich natürlich. Irgendwie zeigt es ja auch, wie unterschiedlich "meine Leser" sind, es ist gut zu wissen, daß man nicht nur ganz bestimmte Leute anspricht *g*  
Aislin war ursprünglich so geplant, wie du schreibst, aber ich hab was mit Aislin gemacht, was absolut nicht zu dem Charakter gepaßt hätte, wenn ich sie so "liebevoll" beschrieben hätte. Außerdem hat sie mich irgendwie von Anfang so an Lucius erinnert und da konnte ich dann schon gar nicht mehr anders *hähä*  
Das verwirrende an der Sev-Sache ist ja, daß es gar nicht soooo lange dauern sollte, ich es aber nicht anders schreiben konnte. Es hat sich irgendwie verselbständigt. Klingt dusselig, ich weiß, aber das ist die einzige, treffende Beschreibung dafür *g*  
Hermine/Fred wird der zweite Spinoff sein, zwischen dem letzten Kapitel und dem Epilog dieser Geschichte hier stattfinden und im großen und ganzen eine fluffige Liebesgeschichte sein, ohne große Dramen. Außer natürlich, daß da noch ein gewisser Ron Weasley ist, dem Herm seit Jahren aus dem Weg gegangen ist und den sie jetzt zwangsläufig wiedersehen muß. Aber mehr verrate ich nicht ;o)  
Jap, sie bleiben in etwa so lang, versprochen (außer der Epilog, der ist nur etwa ein Viertel von diesem und ein Drittel vom letzten Kapitel).

**Lethe: **Dumbledore nicht, aber ich. Ich hab das Lied gehört, als ich an der Szene saß und ich dachte mir, ich baue es einfach mal ein. Meine Betas haben es abgenickt und so wurde Wolfsheim ein Teil der Story *g*. Wenn du das Lied erkennst, das in diesem Kapitel versteckt ist, bist du gut (aber diesmal ist es sehr schwer, weil nur ein winziger Teil vorkommt, zwei Zeilen, um genau zu sein ^_^)  
Das war genau mein Problem. Ich wollte nicht noch mehr Sesha-Kapitel schreiben, weil sie nicht die Hauptperson ist, sondern die Originalcharaktere, aber eigentlich wäre es nötig gewesen. Deshalb bin ich eher dafür, daß man das Ende des letzten Kapitels als den Anfang des Prozesses sieht, den ersten wichtigen Schritt und der Rest des Verarbeitens fängt dann an, wo ich mit dieser ganzen Story aufhöre ;o)  
Die Aidan-Szenen werden jetzt immer zahlreicher. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir *g*

**DinoGirl: **Aidan stellt noch so einiges an, das verspreche ich dir schonmal. Und Harry und Sev bringen sich auch nicht gegenseitig um, das verrate ich auch einfach schon (ist ja jetzt nach diesen Kapitel kein sooo großes Geheimnis mehr, nachdem Harry ja den ersten Tornado schon überlebt hat *lol*).  
Aislin ist eine absolute Ratte, aber ich mag sie deswegen sehr gerne. Sie ist im Prinzip das Äquivalent zu Lucius in des Giftmischers Herz *hähä*  
Hermine läuft noch zu Höchstformen auf *g*. Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, daß ich mehr über mich geschrieben hab. Die Binsenweisheiten, die sie so von sich gibt, könnten wirklich glatt von mir stammen *lol*

**Herm: ***lol* Deine Story ist doch gut und das mit den Lesern wird noch. Ich hatte für meine erste Geschichte 3 regelmäßige Reviewer und irgendwie wurden es dann ganz langsam mehr. Aber es hat schon ein bißchen gedauert. Deutsche FF haben's einfach schwerer, was das Feedback angeht ;o)  
Es freut mich auf jeden Fall, daß es dir gefällt und ich dich an den PC fesseln kann *g*. Ich für meinen Teil bin gespannt auf das nächste Kapitel deiner Story. (Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, je gemeiner man zu Sevvie ist, umso besser finden die Leser ist ^_~)

**Graciee: **Besser???? *mit großen Hundeaugen anguck* Ich hoffe doch mal sehr, daß das Kapitel besser war. Im Verhältnis war es ja sehr viel weniger Sesha (und sie kommt in der Masse auch nicht mehr wieder *hoch und heilig versprech*) und sehr viel mehr Sev.  
Aber ich sagte ja schon, die Meinungen würden gespalten sein ;o)

------------------

Soderle. Ich dachte schon, ich werde nie mehr fertig *g*. Das war es für heute. Ach ja und hier noch was in eigener Sache:

**Stories mit einem "R"-Raiting werden im "Just In" nicht mehr angezeigt. Mich ärgert das, weil so die Chancen viel geringer sind, daß diese Stories entdeckt werden, bzw. viele das Update verpassen. Mich betrifft das mit meiner neuen Geschichte jetzt auch und das macht mich schon ein bißchen stinkig. Wenn es euch genauso geht, dann macht es mir nach und beschwert euch bei ff.net drüber!**

Darum empfehle ich noch einmal den** Author's Alert! **für alle Geschichten, die ihr gerne lest und die ein "R"-Raiting haben.

Außerdem werde ich meinen Prinzipien untreu und werbe hiermit für meine Yahoo Group, in der ab sofort jedes neue Kapitel zu allen meinen Geschichten ebenfalls gepostet wird. Alle Mitglieder dieser Mailing List erhalten dann ebenfalls eine Benachrichtigung per Mail. - Darüber hinaus darf natürlich auch jedes andere Mitglied der Liste seine Geschichten da posten ;o)

Link: ****

Vielleicht sehen wir uns da ja...

Knutscher

_**SilentRose**_  



	9. Liberatio in verita est

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
** Kapitel 8:

**Liberatio in verita est  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

"Aidan?" Aislin steckte vorsichtig den Kopf in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer, um die aktuelle Stimmungslage ihrer Freundin zu peilen.

Nachdem Severus und Harry die Feier nach Eintreffen der Nachricht für Harry fast fluchtartig verlassen hatten und auch nicht wieder zurückgekommen waren, hatte Dumbledore das Fest schon bald darauf beendet. Zu groß war plötzlich die Aufregung unter den Schülern gewesen, die sich natürlich alle fragten, was das für eine Nachricht gewesen sein konnte, daß der Professor für Zaubertränke so wütend reagiert hatte.

Aislin grinste. Die Schüler, die irgendwie herausbekommen hatten, daß Harry in diesem Brief erfahren hatte, daß er Vater geworden war, munkelten bereits, daß der Professor so reagiert hatte, weil er und sein ehemaliger Schüler längst nicht mehr so verfeindet waren, wie sie vorgaben zu sein. Aislin fand die Vorstellung einer Liebesbeziehung zwischen Harry und Severus urkomisch, wenn auch unmöglich. Die beiden waren im Leben niemals auf einen Nenner zu bringen, nicht einmal, wenn der Nenner Sex war. Aber gut, für die Romantiker unter der Schülerschaft - das mußte sogar Aislin zugeben - boten sie eine Menge Stoff für Spekulationen und dumme Träumereien von Liebe, Friede, Freude und Eierkuchen.

„Was willst du?!" schrie Aidan in ihr Kissen, in das sie ihr Gesicht vergraben hatte und sogar Aislin zuckte bei der Heftigkeit ihrer Freundin zusammen. Der Abend war in absolut keiner Weise so verlaufen, wie Aidan sich das vorgestellt hatte und Aislin hatte das Gefühl, daß sie ihrer Freundin bald endlich den entscheidenden Schups geben konnte.

Vorsichtig betrat sie den schummrig beleuchteten Raum und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

„Eigentlich nur ein paar Stunden schlafen, aber so wie du aussiehst, brauchst du mich jetzt wohl eher als ich das bißchen Schlaf." Bei diesen Worten verzog Aislin kurz das Gesicht. Gut, daß Aidan so sehr damit beschäftigt war, ihr verheultes Gesicht zu verbergen, so konnte sie nicht sehen, wie wenig ihrer Freundin der Gedanke an ihr morgiges Aussehen gefiel, wenn sie unausgeschlafen und mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen unter die Menschheit treten mußte.

Aidan ließ ein leises Schluchzen vernehmen und richtete sich dann ein wenig auf. Aislin setzte sofort die mitleidigste Mine auf, die sie zu bieten hatte, setzte sich neben Aidan und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Willst du drüber reden?" Hastig wischte Aidan sich über das verweinte Gesicht, doch die Tränen liefen noch zu konstant über ihre Wangen, als daß das etwas ausgerichtet hätte.

„Worüber denn noch? Du hast du alles gesehen." Aislin verkniff sich einen Kommentar zum Thema ‚Jungs und wie sie den ganzen Abend um sie rumgeschwärmt waren', denn schließlich wollte sie der Freundin das Gefühl geben, daß sie ihr wirklich am Herzen lag und diese Offenbarung ging sicher in die falsche Richtung.

„Laß einfach alles raus, Süße, das hilft." Ermunterte sie ihre Freundin und hoffte, daß sie es auch tun würde.

„Wieso hat es ihn nicht einmal interessiert, Lin? Ich hab den ganzen Abend nur Augen für Potter gehabt und es hat ihn nicht ein kleines bißchen interessiert!

Und wenn er denkt, ich hätte nicht gesehen, wie er und die Shantay nach dem Essen verschwunden sind, hat er sich geschnitten." Aislin streichelte Aidan über das leicht verknotete Haar.

„Sie ist viel früher als er wiedergekommen. Mindestens eine Stunde."

„Klasse!" fauchte Aidan und versuchte den Schluckauf zu unterdrücken, der in diesem Moment anfing.

„Das ist doch gut. Sie waren bestimmt nicht zusammen weg, sonst wäre sie doch nicht schon so bald wiedergekommen, während er noch irgendwo über eine Stunde Zeit vertrödelt. - Und außerdem hab ich gesehen, daß er dich und Potter zusammen auf der Tanzfläche gesehen hat und gar nicht glücklich war. - Er wollte dir bestimmt nur keine Szene machen." Aidan blickte überrascht auf.

„Ehrlich?!" Aislin nickte.

„Das kann natürlich sein." Sagte Aidan nachdenklich. „Es paßt nicht zu ihm, eine öffentliche Szene hin zu legen. - Aber daß er mit dieser Kuh getanzt hat, verzeihe ich ihm nicht!" Aislin lachte und drückte ihre Freundin fester an sich.

„Du Dummchen! Das hat er doch nur gemacht, um es dir mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen." Ein kurzes Funkeln glitt durch Aidans rot verweinte Augen und Aislin grinste zufrieden. Das gute Kind war so einfach zu beeinflussen. Jetzt mußte sie Aidan nur noch dazu bringen, daß sie sich eine letzte, richtig heftige Abfuhr bei Severus abholte und dann würde niemand mehr den Lauf der Dinge stoppen können.

Aidan kuschelte sich ein wenig enger an ihre Freundin. Todesserin hin oder her, Aislin war immerhin noch immer für sie da, wenn sie ihre Freundin brauchte. Und sie behielt die ganze Sache besser im Überblick. Aidan lächelte. Vielleicht hatte sie zu viel Angst gehabt, ihre Freundin zu verlieren und das ganze stellte sich jetzt als Irrtum heraus.

Hermine schloß leise die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer und ließ sich müde in ihren Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Janus, der sich auf dem zweiten Sessel zusammengerollt hatte, hob den Kopf und sah die junge Freundin seines Herrn an.

Scheinbar kam der kleine Kater zu dem Schluß, daß Hermine nun dringend ein wenig Zuwendung brauchte, denn langsam erhob er sich und nachdem er sich ausgiebig gestreckt hatte, sprang er elegant auf ihren Schoß, wo er sich erneut zusammenrollte, ohne jedoch wieder die Augen zu schließen und in einen tiefen Katzenschlummer zu versinken.

Hermine lächelte und ganz automatisch wandte sich ihre Hand sofort dem Kater zu. Mit einem leisen Seufzen griff Hermine mit der anderen Hand nach dem größten Buch auf dem Tisch und schlug es auf. Auf der Innenseite des Einbandes klebte noch immer ein wenig Asche und Staub der Ruinen, aus denen Severus das Buch vor Jahren herausgeholt hatte. Fast ehrfürchtig strich sie über die grazile Handschrift der Widmung, die keine andere als Lily Potter damals hineingeschrieben hatte.

_ „Für Severus. - Weil du nicht dabei sein kannst, um ihn aufwachsen zu sehen. Ich liebe dich! Lily."_

Noch immer konnte Hermine nicht ganz begreifen, was Severus ihr in den letzten Stunden so alles erzählt hatte. Es war alles so verrückt und warf ihr komplettes Weltbild gründlich über den Haufen. Alles, was sie bisher über Harrys Eltern gewußt hatte, war praktisch eine Lüge gewesen. Nichts von dem, was sie als ein heiles, glückliches Familienleben betrachtet hatte, war wirklich wahr gewesen.

Und doch mußte es wahr sein. Severus hatte sich ihr so vollkommen ausgeliefert, daß er gar keine Möglichkeit mehr gehabt hatte, noch in irgendeiner Form etwas zu vertuschen oder sie zu belügen.

„Was meinst du, Janus?" Grüne Augen wandten sich ihr zu und der Kater ließ ein leises Miauen vernehmen. Hermine lächelte.

„Du hast recht. Es ist Wahnsinn. Wie hat er das nur all die Jahre für sich behalten können? Kein Wunder, daß er so ist, wie er ist." Mit einem weiteren Miauen legte Janus seinen Kopf auf seine Vorderpfoten.

„Ich hatte ja von Anfang an geahnt, daß er mich brauchen würde, aber die Tragweite der ganzen Sache überrascht mich jetzt doch. Ich hatte mit einer tragischen Liebe gerechnet, irgendwas, was noch unter die Kategorie Zeit und Wunden paßt, aber das..." Hermine schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Kein Wunder, daß diese Wunden nie heilen konnten. Er hat es ja selbst verhindert. Schon alleine, daß er Harry sieben Jahre lang unterrichten, fast täglich sehen mußte, und sich immer wieder sagen mußte, daß er ihn nicht wie seinen Sohn sehen durfte." Hermine seufzte. Wie gerne hätte sie jetzt selbst jemanden gehabt, mit dem sie erst einmal die ganze Sache bereden konnte, bevor sie sich an die schwierige Aufgabe machte, Severus zu helfen.

Zweifellos würde er ihr wieder erklären, daß er ihre Hilfe nicht brauchte, aber wenn sie sich vorher schon sicher gewesen war, konnte sie jetzt, nachdem sie die ganze Geschichte kannte, keiner mehr davon überzeugen, daß Severus alleine damit klar kam.

Vorsichtig schob sie Janus eine Hand unter den Bauch und hob ihn auf. Der kleine Kater protestierte nicht, sondern ließ sich bereitwillig zum Kamin hinüber tragen. Hermine griff in eine Schale neben dem Kamin und warf eine Prise eines glitzernden Pulvers in die Flammen, die sich sofort smaragdgrün färbten und hoch aufloderten.

„Albus Dumbledore." Gähnte Hermine in Richtung der Flammen und nur einen Augenblick später erschien das noch recht müde Gesicht des Direktors in den Flammen.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine. Was kann ich zu solch früher Stunde denn schon für Sie tun?" fragte er, das typische Funkeln in den Augen, das Hermine stets den Eindruck vermittelte, daß jede Frage, die Dumbledore in seinem Leben stellte, nur eine rhetorische Frage war, da er die Antwort ohnehin schon kannte.

„Guten Morgen, Direktor. Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Sie geweckt habe." Dumbledore nickte und strahlte Hermine weiter erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich wollte Professor Snape krank melden. Er schläft, darum kann er das nicht selbst tun." Fügte sie schnell erklärend hinzu und wurde schlagartig rot, als ihr klar wurde, wie zweideutig das jetzt alles auf Dumbledore gewirkt haben mußte. Doch statt eines Lächelns trat ein äußerst besorgter Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des alten Zauberers.

„Ist er bei Ihnen?" Hermine nickte und scheinbar erleichtert atmete Dumbledore auf.

„Gott sei Dank. Ich wollte heute nacht noch mit ihm reden wegen der Sache auf dem Fest. Als er nicht in seinen Räumen war, habe ich mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Ich weiß ja, wie impulsiv er sein kann, wenn er wütend ist." Hermine blickte einen Moment lang unter sich, bevor sie wieder die Augen des Direktors suchte.

„Er ist - sehr durcheinander." Sagte sie schließlich vorsichtig und wieder nickte Dumbledore.

„Sie müssen mir nicht erzählen, was mit ihm los ist. Wenn er es mir erzählen will, dann wird er es tun. - Ich nehme an, Sie wollen sich heute um ihn kümmern?" Hermine blickte überrascht auf.

„Woher wissen Sie...?" Dumbledore lächelte und endlich wich der besorgte Ausdruck wieder aus seinen Augen.

„Nur so ein Gedanke. - Severus scheint Ihnen zu vertrauen." Wieder stieg die Röte in ihr Gesicht, doch diesmal nicht, weil sie unangenehm berührt war.

„Ich hoffe es. Es gibt da eine Menge, worüber ich mit ihm reden möchte, sobald er aufgewacht ist. Nichts, wobei Poppy von Nöten sein könnte, darum..."

„Percy und die Zwillinge werden heute seine Klassen übernehmen. Er kann sich beruhigt einen Tag Auszeit gönnen." Hermine grinste.

„Ich glaube, wenn ich ihm erzähle, daß die Weasleys seinen Unterricht für einen kompletten Tag übernehmen, wird er alles andere als beruhigt sein." Dumbledore lachte und wie immer hatte dieses tiefe, warme Geräusch eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Hermine sich, warum Severus niemals mit seiner Geschichte zu Dumbledore gegangen war. Und vor allem, wie er es geschafft hatte, das alles überhaupt so lange vor dem alten Zauberer geheim zu halten, dem sonst nichts zu entgehen schien, was unter seinem Blick vor sich ging.

„Sie machen das schon, Hermine." Und mit einem letzten Lächeln von Dumbledore erstarben die grünen Flammen wieder zu den kläglichen Überresten des Feuers, das in der vergangenen Nacht gebrannt hatte.

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre da zu zuversichtlich wie er." Murmelte Hermine, während sie Janus ein wenig enger an sich drückte. Ganz vorsichtig legte er ihr eine seiner silberfarbenen Pfoten auf die Wange und Hermine konnte gar nicht anders als zu grinsen.

„Geht es dir heute morgen ein bißchen besser?" Aidan starrte teilnahmslos an die Decke des Zimmers und schien im ersten Moment gar nicht gehört zu haben, daß Aislin mit ihr sprach, doch schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein." Aislin runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

„Soll ich dich zum Krankenflügel bringen?" Wieder ein Kopfschütteln.

„Na gut, aber ich melde dich bei Snape krank, einverstanden?" Das Schulterzucken, das darauf folgte, deutete Aislin in dem Fall einfach mal als Zustimmung.

Aidan hörte, wie sich die Tür des Schlafzimmers hinter ihrer Freundin schloß. Langsam drehte sie sich auf die Seite und wischte sich dabei eine Träne von der Wange, die sich endlich aus ihrem Augenwinkel löste.

Manchmal, wenn sie ganz genau darüber nachdachte, dann war ihr natürlich klar, wie ausweglos ihre Liebe zu Severus war. Aber genauso wußte sie, daß ihr das vollkommen egal war. Sie liebte den Lehrer, Verräter, Spion, was auch immer er alles war und nichts auf der Welt konnte sie davon abbringen. Darum tat es auch so weh, wenn einer ihrer Pläne, endlich sein Herz zu gewinnen, so dermaßen fehl schlug wie gestern.

War sie denn nicht liebenswert genug für ihren Lehrer? Nicht hübsch genug? Oder vielleicht nicht klug genug? Sie gab sich doch alle Mühe, aber Severus beachtete sie so gar nicht. Was hatte sie da für eine Chance?

Zu jung konnte sie nicht sein. Schließlich war die neue Lehrerin auch noch nicht wirklich viel älter. Was machen diese fünf Jahre schon für einen Unterschied in der Zaubererwelt? Und was bedeutete es schon, daß Severus über fünfundzwanzig Jahre älter war? Gar nichts. In einigen Jahren würde da niemand mehr nach fragen.

Wenn er doch nur endlich zugeben würde, daß da auch von seiner Seite aus etwas war. Sie würde ja geduldig auf ihn warten, bis sie ihren Abschluß in der Tasche hatte. Alles kein Problem! Nur zugeben mußte er es, damit sie endlich zur Ruhe kam.

Die Tür des Zimmers öffnete sich wieder und Aislin kam mit einem eher verwunderten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht wieder herein.

„Er ist nicht da." Beantwortete sie Aidans fragenden Blick. Aidan warf einen überraschten Blick auf die Uhr. Es war noch zu früh fürs Frühstück, er konnte also noch nicht in der Großen Halle sein, aber es war eindeutig schon zu spät dafür, daß er noch im Bett liegen konnte.

Aidan wußte genau, wie wenig Severus schlief und vor allem, daß er niemals morgens lang schlief.

„Das kann doch nicht sein." Aislin hob die Schultern.

„Ist aber so. Ich werde dich gleich beim Frühstück bei Dumbledore direkt krank melden, einverstanden?"

„Von mir aus." Während Aislin ihre Schuluniform anlegte, schwieg Aidan und starrte erneut Löcher in die Decke. Sie wollte ihrer Freundin gerne von ihren Zweifeln und Ängsten erzählen, aber irgendwie erschien Aislin ihr in diesem Moment nicht wirklich die richtige zu sein. Sie war zwar immer für sie da, hörte ihr zu und versuchte, sie zu verstehen, aber sie war gegen Severus. Auch wenn sie hin und wieder - so wie letzte Nacht - versuchte, diese Tatsache zu überspielen, war es doch klar, daß Aislin ihren Standpunkt in der Sache hatte und auch vertrat. Und damit schied sie als Beraterin in dieser Sache doch eigentlich aus.

Das Problem war nur, daß sie die einzige war, die zur Auswahl stand.

Wem außer Aislin konnte sie noch vertrauen? Da war die Auswahl ja doch auf erbärmlichste Weise beschränkt.

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Lin?"

„Wenn ich kann." Gab Aislin grinsend zurück und versuchte, ein möglichst fröhliches Gesicht zu machen.

„Finde bitte heraus, wo er war. Ich hab so das Gefühl, daß ich es wissen sollte." Aislin hob die rechte Augenbraue an.

„Du weißt schon, daß du mich damit in Lebensgefahr bringst?" lachte sie. „Severus Snape hinterher zu schnüffeln ist keine besonders gesunde Sache." Aidan lächelte ein sehr dünnes Lächeln.

„Ich weiß, aber tu es bitte für mich. Ich weiß, daß du so etwas schaffst."

„Okay, ich werde mir Mühe geben. - Du bleibst aber schön im Bett und ruhst dich mal ein bißchen aus, klar?" Das Lächeln wurde ein wenig fester.

„Klar, Sir!" Mit einem letzten zufriedenen Nicken griff Aislin nach ihren Büchern und ließ ihre Freundin für die erste Hälfte des Tages allein mit ihren Gedanken, Sorgen und Ängsten.

Bis sie am späten Nachmittag wiederkommen würde, würde Aidan sich schon selbst so weich gekocht haben, daß sie leichtes Spiel mit ihr hatte.

Severus hatte das Gefühl, aus einem unendlich dicken Nebel aufzutauchen, aus dem er es nur mit sehr viel Mühe an die Oberfläche schaffte. Seine Lider waren schwer und er schaffte es einfach noch nicht, sie zu öffnen. Doch auch ohne sich umzusehen, wußte er sofort, daß er nicht im Kerker war, nicht in seinem eigenen Bett lag.

Ein viel zu feiner Geruch hing in den Laken, in die er sich eingewickelt hatte und die Schwere der Zaubertrankzutaten und Kräuter, nachdem alles, was er besaß früher oder später roch, fehlte ihnen gänzlich.

Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf auf die Seite und bereute es sofort. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen griff er sich an die Stirn und endlich schaffte er es auch, die Augen einen Spalt weit zu öffnen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und die Übelkeit, die ihn überkam, war einfach überwältigend. Aber Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich in der vergangenen Nacht an Albus' privatem Rotweinvorrat vergangen zu haben.

Er runzelte die Stirn. - Und dann war plötzlich alles wieder da. Der vergangene Abend, das Fest, das Chaos in ihm und schließlich die Mischung aus Veritas-Serum und dem Schlaftrank als krönenden Abschluß des Abends.

Severus fuhr mit einer heftigen Bewegung auf und blickte sich in dem leicht abgedunkelten Raum um. Hermine. Er war in Hermines Schlafzimmer. Er hatte es endlich getan. Hatte alles erzählt.

Wie eine weiße Flamme explodierte der Schmerz in seinem Kopf, den seine zu heftige Bewegung hervorgerufen hatte und mit einem weiteren Stöhnen fiel er in die Kissen zurück.

„Verdammtes Serum." Murmelte er und schloß die Augen, um endlich das Karussell in seinem Kopf zu stoppen, das sich unaufhörlich drehte und drehte.

„Guten Morgen, Severus." Mit einem sanften Klicken schloß sich die Schlafzimmertür hinter Hermine und im nächsten Moment hörte Severus, wie sie die Vorhänge des Fensters zur Seite schob und das große Flügelfenster öffnete, um etwas frische Luft in den Raum zu lassen. Die kühle Brise strich angenehm über seine Stirn und Severus wagte es erneut, die Augen zu öffnen.

„Hallo Hermine." Nuschelte er kaum verständlich. „Und hallo Janus." Fügte er hinzu, als sein Kater auf das Bett sprang und mit seinem Kopf sachte gegen das Kinn seines Herrn stieß. Vorsichtig, seiner eigenen Koordinationsfähigkeit noch nicht wieder ganz vertrauend, streckte er seine Hand nach dem Kater aus und kraulte ihn mit einem Finger unter dem Kinn. Ein für den kleinen Kater beträchtliches Schnurren war die fast augenblickliche Antwort.

„Möchten Sie etwas frühstücken?" fragte Hermine, während sie sich einen Stuhl an das Bett heranzog und sich zu ihm setzte. Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, keine gute Idee, denke ich. - Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich Albus' gesamten Weinkeller geleert." Hermine lächelte, nickte dann aber ernst.

„Das hätten Sie aber wissen müssen. Diese beiden Tränke vertragen sich nicht miteinander." Ein wenig mühsam richtete Severus sich in eine sitzende Position auf und ignorierte dabei den heißen Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Er mochte Hermine in der letzten Nacht so viel von sich offenbart haben wie noch nie einem Menschen zuvor abgesehen von Lily, er mochte es dennoch nicht, wenn er vor ihr lag, wie ein kranker, hilfloser Mann.

„War mir bewußt. - Prioritäten setzen und ihnen folgen."

„Ich wollte Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen danken, Severus. - Jetzt ist mir natürlich klar, warum diese Sache für Sie so ausweglos erscheint." Severus verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, was Hermine sofort verstummen ließ.

„Keine Ursache. Das Vertrauen war nie das Problem."

„Ich ... ich würde es verstehen, wenn Sie..." 

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, Sie irgendwann mal sprachlos zu erleben, Hermine." Lächelte er, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht von Janus ab, der sich auf den Rücken gelegt hatte, an Severus' Finger herumkaute und seine Hand mit allen vier Pfoten umklammert hielt. „Aber wenn es Ihnen recht ist, dann würde ich gerne noch ein wenig weiter mit Ihnen über die Sache reden. Ich glaube, jetzt geht es auch ohne Serum."

„Schön. - Dann darf ich wohl auch brutal ehrlich mit Ihnen sein." Severus lachte leise auf.

„Sie können es kaum noch schlimmer machen, wenn das Ihre Sorge sein sollte." Vermutlich hatte er damit sogar recht.

Hermine lehnte sich in die Lehne des Stuhls zurück und versuchte, eine möglichst lässige Haltung einzunehmen. Trotzdem mußte Severus noch nicht einmal aufsehen, um zu erkennen, daß sie mehr als nervös war. Aber es war ja nicht so, daß er nicht von Anfang an gesagt hatte, daß seine Probleme nicht einfach zu handhaben waren.

„Ich glaube, daß Sie irgendwo tief drinnen das eigentliche Problem schon erkannt haben, es sich aber noch nicht eingestehen wollen... oder vielleicht auch nicht können." Severus zuckte zusammen, da Janus genau in diesem Moment seine Krallen ausfuhr und sie ihm nicht gerade sanft in die Hand schlug.

„Dann werfen Sie es mir doch in Ihrer bekannt gnadenlosen Art an den Kopf. Vielleicht kann ich es dann begreifen." Antwortete er mit einem mahnenden Blick in Richtung des Katers, der daraufhin schuldbewußt die Krallen zurückzog. Trotzdem hatte er auf Severus' Hand kleine blutige Spuren hinterlassen.

„Sie klammern sich an Lily und können Sie einfach nicht loslassen, weil Sie glauben, daß Sie sie dann für immer verlieren würden." Ein paar lange schwarze Haarsträhnen fielen Severus ins Gesicht, als er den Kopf noch ein wenig tiefer hängen ließ, um Hermine endgültig die Sicht auf sein Gesicht zu verwehren. Hermine wartete angespannt auf seine Antwort, sein Schweigen machte sie noch nervöser als sie ohnehin schon war.

„Und Sie wollen mir jetzt sagen, daß ich Lily ohnehin schon verloren habe und deshalb endlich mit der Kinderei aufhören soll, nicht wahr?" Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme überraschte Hermine. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Mit Angst, Ablehnung, irgendeiner heftigen Gefühlsäußerung, aber doch nicht mit Bitterkeit, gerade so, als hätte sie ihn enttäuscht, seine Erwartungen nicht erfüllt.  
Aber vielleicht hatte sie ja genau das getan.

„Nein!" rief sie fast schon ein wenig zu heftig und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich wollte damit sagen, daß Sie keine Angst haben brauchen. Sie werden Lily niemals ganz verlieren, was auch immer Sie tun. Sie wird immer hier bleiben. Ein großer Teil von ihr lebt in Ihrem Herzen weiter. Den Platz, den sie dort hat, wird ihr niemand nehmen können. Auch Sesha nicht.

Und dann ist da auch noch Harry. Harry ist ein Teil von Lily und so lange es ihn gibt, wird es auch immer einen Teil von Lily in der Welt geben, den jeder Mensch sehen kann." Severus blickte auf. Seine tiefen schwarzen Augen schimmerten feucht.

„Den Sie lieben können, wie Sie Lily geliebt haben." Setzte Hermine nach und in ihrem Ton schwang nur zu deutlich die Aufforderung mit, ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, Harry die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Auch wenn sie wußte, daß Severus dazu vielleicht niemals in der Lage sein würde.

„Ich kann nicht einfach alles zerstören, woran Harry bisher geglaubt hat, Hermine. Was denken Sie, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn er jetzt erfahren würde, daß alles nur eine Lüge war?

Seine Mutter eine Betrügerin, die James über Jahre hinweg systematisch belogen und ihn aus dieser Lüge heraus sogar geheiratet hat. Und um das ganze noch zu krönen schiebt sie ihm zu guter letzt auch noch ein Kind unter, daß nicht von ihm ist.

Sein Vater ein widerwärtiger, ehemaliger Todesser, der ihm sein ganzes Leben schwer gemacht hat, weil er ihn erst bei den Verwandten der Mutter gelassen hat, die nicht einen Funken Liebe für ihn hatten und ihn dann in den sieben Jahren, die er in Frieden in dieser Schule hätte verbringen sollen, auch noch gequält hat, als wäre er ein Schwerverbrecher. Und das alles in dem vollen Bewußtsein, seinen eigenen Sohn vor sich zu haben. Das darf man dabei niemals vergessen!

Und James, der strahlende Held, der Mustervater, der Quidditch-Star, er wäre von nun an nichts mehr weiter als ein gehörnter Idiot, dem man diese riesige Lüge aufgetischt hat, die er bereitwillig geschluckt hat." Severus schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich durch das wirre schwarze Haar. „Er darf das niemals erfahren, Hermine, niemals."

„Ich gebe ja zu, daß für Harry erst einmal eine Welt zusammen brechen würde, aber ich glaube auch, daß er früher oder später, wenn er erst einmal seinen Zorn und seine Wut besiegt hat, damit klar kommen würde. - Sie müßten ihm die Sache einfach nur genau so erzählen, wie Sie es mir erzählt haben." In Severus' Augen blitzte etwas auf, das Hermine nicht klar zuordnen konnte. Es war ein Ausdruck von Unwillen gewesen, denn noch immer schüttelte er heftig den Kopf, aber da war noch etwas mehr hinter diesem kurzen Aufblitzen gewesen. Ein kleiner, ganz eigener Kampf. Vielleicht war Severus sich doch seiner eigenen Worte nicht so sicher.

„Lassen Sie uns nicht über Harry reden, Hermine. - Ich habe mich vor langer Zeit schon entschieden, ihm nichts zu erzählen und ich werde bei der Entscheidung bleiben. Ich habe nicht das Recht, mir aus Egoismus heraus etwas zu nehmen, was ihm vielleicht weh tut. Ich möchte ihm seinen Traum von seinen perfekten Eltern lassen." Hermine wußte einen Moment lang nicht, was sie darauf noch erwidern sollte. Jeder, der abstritt, daß Harry vermutlich wie ein Berserker auf diese Nachricht reagieren würde, war entweder total blauäugig oder ein dreister Lügner, aber dennoch gab es auch Gründe, die dafür sprachen, Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen. Gründe, die genauso zwingend waren, wie alles, was Severus dagegen anbrachte.

„Wissen Sie, was Harry sein ganzes Leben lang gesucht hat, Severus?" Severus hob leicht die Schultern.

„Liebe?" fragte er wenig enthusiastisch zurück, die Erinnerung an all seine Pläne, die er mit seinem Jungen gehabt hatte, wenn Voldemorts Herrschaft erst einmal beendet war, noch frisch in seinem Gedächtnis. Wie er vorgehabt hatte, alles zu tun, damit Harry niemals zu einem Außenseiter wurde, damit er eines Tages nach Hogwarts kam und von den Schülern und Lehrern dort ohne Probleme akzeptiert wurde. Ohne große Bürde auf seinen Schultern, ohne einen Hintergrund, der ihn anders machte als die anderen.

Und wie er in jedem einzelnen noch so kleinen Punkt versagt hatte, weil er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, Lily zu schützen.

„Seine Familie." Erwiderte Hermine. „Seinen Platz im Leben." Nußbraune Augen trafen schwarze. „Jemand, der ihn für das liebt, was er ist und nicht, was man über ihn sagt. Jemand, der in ihm nicht den ‚Jungen, der überlebte' sieht, sondern Harry, ein verletztes Kind, dem man jede Art von Kindheit genommen hat." Schwarze Augen schlossen sich.

„Genau wie Sie." Schweigen senkte sich über die beiden und sogar Janus ließ überrascht über die plötzliche Spannungsveränderung in der Luft von Severus' inzwischen stark malträtiertem Finger ab, um abwechselnd Hermine und seinen Herrn anzublicken, wovon letzterer sich noch immer weigerte, Hermine direkt anzusehen, aus Angst, die nächste Stufe zu betreten.

Den hemmungslosen emotionalen Zusammenbruch. Die ersten Anzeichen davon waren schon deutlich zu spüren. Das Brennen in den Augen, das heftigeres Schlagen des Herzens, das langsame Abschnüren der Atemluft.

„Bitte Hermine..." preßte er hervor. Hermine nickte und griff nach seiner unverletzten Hand. Endlich blickte er wieder auf und Hermine sah in seinen Augen viel von dem, gegen das er gerade so mühsam ankämpfte. Sie wünschte sich, daß er endlich die Waffen strecken würde, aber vielleicht war er auch nach der letzten Nacht noch immer nicht so weit, sämtliche Mauern fallen zu lassen. Sie mußte das wohl oder übel akzeptieren. Sie hatte auch so schon viel, wo sie ansetzen konnte, da konnte sie sich ausnahmsweise mal nicht beschweren.

„Gut, reden wir nicht mehr über Harry. - Aber Sie sollten es nicht grundsätzlich von sich wegschieben. Sie und Harry teilen einen Teil Ihrer beider Schicksale und irgendwann müssen sich diese Schicksale endlich auf die vorbestimmte Art und Weise kreuzen." Severus seufzte, halb erleichtert darüber, das Thema wechseln zu können und halb besorgt, daß Hermines Worte einer gewissen Logik nicht entbehrten, selbst für ihn, der eigentlich mit solchen Sachen wie Schicksal und Vorbestimmung wenig am Hut hatte.

„Möchten Sie statt dessen vielleicht lieber über Sesha sprechen?" Severus nickte, auch wenn er sich noch nicht in der Lage fühlte, mit diesem Gespräch fortzufahren.

Es war gut, mit Hermine zu reden. Es hatte ihm in der letzten Nacht geholfen und selbst jetzt, wo das Gespräch in noch keine wirklich gute Richtung gegangen war, tat es gut.

Trotzdem fühlte Severus sich müde und auch ein wenig überfordert. In der letzten Nacht hatte das Serum ihm einen Großteil der Last, die das Reden mit sich brachte, abgenommen, indem es ihm die Möglichkeit genommen hatte, darüber nachzudenken, was er sagte oder gar auf die Idee zu kommen, gegen die Worte, die aus ihm herauswollten anzukämpfen.

„Aber nicht jetzt, Hermine. - Ich würde gerne noch ein wenig schlafen, wenn es Ihnen recht ist." Hermine lächelte.

„Natürlich, Severus. Sie können so lange hierbleiben, wie Sie möchten. Schlafen Sie und wenn Sie weiterreden möchten, dann rufen Sie mich einfach. Ich bin da." Severus lächelte dankbar zurück und rutschte langsam aus seiner sitzenden Position zurück unter die warme Decke. In einer fast schon mütterlichen Art deckte Hermine ihn genau wie in der vergangenen Nacht zu und nahm Janus auf den Arm, damit er nicht auf die Idee kommen würde, Severus' Schlaf zu stören.

Nachdem sie das Fenster wieder geschlossen und die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte, überließ sie Severus sich selbst und dem Schlaf, der ihn hoffentlich erreichen würde. Denn ein Blinder konnte sehen, wie nötig Severus die Ruhe, die er sich heute endlich nahm, schon seit sehr langer Zeit hatte.

Der Schlaf kam nur kurz, gerade lang genug, um ihn daran zu erinnern, wie schön er sein konnte, bevor er ihn zurück in die weniger angenehme Realität stieß.

Ein Traum voller grünem Licht, gellender Schreie, so wie es schon seit Jahren war und wohl auch immer sein würde. Sollte das nicht eigentlich jetzt alles anders werden?

Vorsichtig drehte Severus sich auf die Seite, doch die unangenehmen Nebeneffekte der Mischung aus Schlaftrank und Veritas-Serum begannen bereits schwächer zu werden und der erwartete Schwindel blieb aus.

Vermutlich würde dieser eine Traum ihn auch dann noch verfolgen, wenn er mit der ganzen Welt über das Geschehene geredet hatte, denn das eigentlich Problem mit diesen Alpträumen war ja, daß sie aus seinem von Schuldgefühlen überladenen Unterbewußtsein entstanden. Und diesem Unterbewußtsein war es vollkommen egal, was Hermine oder irgendwer sonst sagte, es würde stets seine eigene Meinung in den Vordergrund drängen.

Severus lächelte ein Lächeln, dessen Bitterkeit selbst auf seinem Gesicht in seinem Leben selten zu sehen gewesen war. Denn mit einem Mal, mit einem einzigen Gedankengang seines viel zu wissenschaftlich veranlagten Gehirns, hatte er sich selbst jeder Grundlage beraubt, die es vor ihm selbst rechtfertigte, weiter mit Hermine über die ganze Sache zu reden.

Jede bis auf eine einzige und er war sich in diesem Moment nicht wirklich sicher, ob sie für ihn selbst ausreichte.

Mit einem Mal fühlte Severus sich, als würde ihm die Decke auf den Kopf fallen und die Wände sich immer näher an ihn heranschieben. Erste Anzeichen von Platzangst und Panik eines Eingesperrten, wenngleich das Gefängnis nicht das geräumige Schlafzimmer von Hermine Granger war.

Mit einem Satz sprang er aus dem warmen Bett und hastete zum Fenster hinüber. Erst als er es praktisch aufgerissen hatte und die kühle Novemberluft über seine schweißnasse Stirn strich, beruhigte sich sein Puls wieder ein wenig und sein Atem wurde gleichmäßiger und tiefer.

Diese Panikattacken waren relativ neu und ziemlich selten, aber nicht weniger beunruhigend als jeder andere Tick, den er über die Jahre angenommen hatte. Eher noch beunruhigender als alles andere, wenn man genauer drüber nachdachte.

„Hatte ich doch richtig gehört." Zu Tode erschrocken fuhr Severus herum und feuerte einen mehr als unfreundlichen Blick in Hermines Richtung für die plötzliche Unterbrechung seiner Gedanken, während er innerlich seine eigene Unvorsichtigkeit verfluchte, weil er sie nicht gehört hatte, als sie reingekommen war.

Hermine beantwortete seinen Blick mit einem warmen Lächeln und stellte das Tablett, das sie in ihren Händen hielt auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett ab. Gerade so als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt für sie, schlug sie die Bettdecke ordentlich zurück und schüttelte die Kissen auf.

„Sie sind noch nicht so weit, daß Sie schon wieder durch die Gegend laufen sollten, Severus. Bleiben Sie doch wenigstens bis heute abend im Bett." Sagte sie in einem fast mütterlich tadelnden Ton, der in seinen Augen zwar so fehl am Platze schien, ihn aber gleichzeitig mit einer angenehmen Wärme erfüllte, wie er sie lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Er konnte sich schon so gut wie gar nicht mehr an die Zeit erinnern, als seine eigene Mutter noch so mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Es war so viele Jahre her, so viel war seitdem passiert. - Aber dennoch erinnerte er sich noch daran und auch, wie sehr er diesen Ton, diese Wärme seit dem Tag vermißt hatte, an dem seine Schwester gestorben war und damit auch die Liebe seiner Mutter für ihn.

Das alles lag so weit in der Vergangenheit, daß es schon fast unwirklich erschien, aber Hermine hatte schließlich eine Begabung dafür, mehr oder weniger bewußt in seiner Vergangenheit zu graben und so etwas ans Tageslicht zu zerren.

„Ich habe Ihnen etwas zu Essen mitgebracht. - Keine Widerrede. Ich möchte nicht, daß Sie mir hier vor lauter Schwäche noch umkippen und Albus mir den Hals dafür umdreht, daß ich nicht besser auf seinen sturen Zaubertrankprofessor aufgepaßt habe." Erstickte sie mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln jedweden aufkeimenden Protest, als Severus zurück ins Bett kletterte und sich erneut von ihr zudecken ließ.

„Was kann ich da schon noch entgegenbringen?" Antwortete er müde, aber dennoch ebenfalls lächelnd. Selbst wenn sie sich nur in irgendwelchen sinnlosen Konversationen um noch sinnlosere Dinge ergingen, Hermines pure Anwesenheit schien auf ihn plötzlich eine befreiende Wirkung zu haben und Severus hätte lügen müssen, wenn er behauptet hätte, daß ihm das hundertprozentig gefiel. Vor allem, weil er plötzliches jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn mit ihren unschuldigen, aber dennoch allwissenden Augen und diesem ehrlichen Lächeln ansah, das Bedürfnis hatte, eine weitere fest verschlossene Kammer seiner Seele zu öffnen und noch mehr Schmerz und verdrängte Erinnerungen mit ihr zu teilen.

Das Bedürfnis war noch viel heftiger als damals bei Lily, die er eigentlich stets vor seinen düsteren Seiten und Erinnerungen hatte beschützen wollen. War das der Unterschied zwischen der besten Freundin, die immer für einen da war und mit einem durch dick und dünn ging und der Frau, die man liebte, für die man die Schulter zum Anlehnen sein wollte statt der Anlehnende?

Und wenn es so war, war es das gewesen, was Hermine gewollt hatte, als sie ihm ihr Ohr angeboten hatte? All seinen ‚Seelenmüll', wie er es liebevoll nannte.

Hermine reichte ihm das Tablett, auf dem eine Schüssel Suppe und zwei einfache weiße Brötchen lagen. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet, als er das Tablett musterte und sie hob entschuldigend die Schultern.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte, daß es so erbärmlich ist, aber ich hab gedacht, für den Anfang ist das für Ihren Magen vielleicht das beste." Severus griff nach dem Löffel.

„Da haben Sie ziemlich sicher recht, Hermine. - Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, warum Sie das eigentlich alles für mich tun und ob es nicht zu viel für Sie wird." Die Röte verflog schlagartig von ihrem Gesicht und sie blickte überrascht in Severus' fragende Augen.

„Warum sollte es das?" Severus hob die Schultern und pustete gedankenverloren auf den Löffel mit der dampfenden Suppe.

„Weil ich selbst mit vielem, was ich getan habe, kaum klar komme und deshalb nicht sicher bin, ob ich es einem anderen zumuten kann." Hermine zog sich wieder ihren Stuhl an das Bett heran und setzte sich, diesmal wirklich wesentlich entspannter und ruhiger als wenige Stunden zuvor.

„Ich bin mir sicher, daß ich damit umgehen kann, Severus. Sie waren ein Todesser, das weiß ich schon seit meinem vierten Schuljahr. Ich weiß, daß Todesser töten und foltern, damals genau wie heute. Und ich habe mir keine Illusionen darüber gemacht, daß es bei Ihnen anders war. Was sollte mich jetzt also noch überraschen?" Severus ließ den Löffel in die Schüssel sinken und schien über seine nächsten Worte sehr genau nachzudenken. Das leichte Zittern seiner Hand, mit der er noch immer den Löffel festhielt, als hinge sein Leben daran, verriet ihr, wie sehr er auch diesmal noch kämpfte.

„Dann sage ich es anders. Das, was ich getan habe und was ich bin. Es gab eine Zeit vor Lily und es gab eine Zeit nach meinem Leben als Todesser und ich wäre nur zu froh, wenn ich behaupten könnte, daß in dieser Zeit alles besser war." Hermine lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, plötzlich sicher darüber, den Halt ihrer Rückenlehne brauchen zu können, wenn Severus fort fuhr.

„Dann versuchen Sie es einfach. Schockieren Sie mich." Der Aufforderung folgte eine weitere Minute des Schweigens, bevor Severus schließlich nickte und ihr fest in die Augen sah.

„Zum Beispiel habe ich meinen Vater getötet. - Als ich kein Todesser mehr war, heute vor einundzwanzig Jahren." Hermine wußte, daß sie ihre Überraschung nicht verstecken konnte und machte nicht einmal wirklich den Versuch. Nur langsam sank die volle Tragweite dieses Geständnisses in ihr Bewußtsein und sie versuchte krampfhaft alles, was sie in der vergangen Nacht über Barabas Snape erfahren hatte mit dieser neuen Information zu verknüpfen. - Und sie mußte zugeben, daß es sie nicht besonders überraschte, wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte. Es paßte zu den Erzählungen und zu Severus' Konsequenz.

„Sehen Sie, ich wußte, daß Sie nun abgestoßen sind. Wie kann er nur den eigenen Vater töten, selbst wenn er nichts weiter war als ein Monster." Er fühlte die tiefe Traurigkeit und die Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen, als er das Tablett anhob und es Hermine reichen wollte, damit er aufstehen konnte. Doch Hermine legte sanft ihre Hand auf seine und er ließ das Tablett wieder sinken.

„Verstehen Sie meine Überraschung bitte niemals als Verachtung, Severus. Manchmal brauche ich vielleicht einen Moment, bis ich wirklich begriffen habe, aber das hat nichts damit zu tun, wie ich darüber denke." Severus lachte bitter und zum wiederholten Male konnte sie Tränen in seinen Augen glitzern sehen, auch wenn diese sich niemals aus den schwarzen Tiefen lösen würden.

„Nicht, Severus. Ich möchte Ihnen wirklich helfen. Und darum möchte ich, daß Sie zu aller erst damit aufhören, sich selbst so fürchterlich zu verachten. Sie erzählen, ich bewerte, Sie nehmen meine Bewertung an und denken möglichst unbefangen von Ihren eigenen Gefühlen darüber nach, einverstanden?

Ich weiß, daß das sehr schwer ist, aber ich weiß auch, daß Sie das können. Wenn überhaupt jemand, dann doch wohl der kühle Logiker Severus Snape." Severus schluckte. Die Ehrlichkeit in ihren Augen überwältigte ihn. Er konnte nicht wirklich glauben, was sie das sagte oder? Das konnte nicht wirklich wahr sein. Alles nur ein Traum.

Aber er wollte daran glauben, mit jeder verzweifelten Faser seines übrig gebliebenen Verstandes, denn er begriff, daß es der einzige Strohhalm war, an den er sich klammern konnte, wenn er nicht total verrückt werden wollte. Das war ein Fluß, den er einfach schon zu lange befuhr, früher oder später mußte er in der Mündung Wahnsinn ankommen, wenn er jetzt nicht schnell den Notanker warf. Severus lächelte. Bildhafte Vergleiche, seltsam lebendig, aber nicht mehr so fremd, wie sie noch vor einiger Zeit auf ihn gewirkt hätten. Vor Hermine und all dem Verständnis, das sie ihm entgegen brachte, so wenig er es begreifen konnte.

„Einverstanden." Brachte er schließlich kaum hörbar hervor. „Dann lassen Sie uns anfangen. - Nach dem Essen." Hermine nickte zufrieden und Severus griff erneut nach dem Löffel.

„Lin! Hast du was rausgekriegt?" Aislin machte einen überraschten Schritt zurück, als Aidan sie beinahe ansprang, kaum daß sie das Zimmer betreten hatte. Doch sie fing sich schnell wieder, setzte ein besorgtes Gesicht auf und schloß die Tür.

„Ich hab leider keine Ahnung, was mit Professor Snape los ist. Ich weiß nur, daß er heute keinen Unterricht gehalten hat." Aidan setzte sich auf ihr inzwischen gemachtes Bett und starrte ihre Freundin ungläubig an.

„Er hat seine Stunden ausfallen lassen?!" Wenn das wirklich wahr war, dann war es das erste Mal, daß eine Stunde Zaubertränke ausfiel, seit Aidan diese Schule besuchte. Der Unterricht von Professor Snape fiel niemals aus, egal wie krank er auch war.

„Viel schlimmer, Aidan." Aislin konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie ihre Bücher auf dem großen Schreibtisch in der Ecke des Zimmers ablegte und sich auf ihr eigenes Bett setzte. „Die Weasleys haben die Stunden übernommen, alle drei auf einmal. Das muß das reinste Chaos gewesen sein. Zu schade, daß wir heute keine Stunde Zaubertränke hatten."

„Die ... Weasleys? Du meinst diesen Fred, George und die Flasche Percy Weasley?" Aislin nickte, die Fassungslosigkeit in Aidans Augen genießend. Sie hatte ähnlich empfunden, als sie davon gehört hatte, aber die Reaktion im Gesicht eines anderen abzulesen war um einiges amüsanter. Manchmal brauchten wohl auch Todesser harmlosen Spaß an den einfachen Dingen des Lebens.

„Guck mich nicht so an, Aidan!" lachte sie schließlich und ließ sich auf ihre Matratze zurücksinken, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. „Auf alle Fälle konnte ich nicht rauskriegen, was mit Snape los ist. Aber wenn er die Weasleys seinen Unterricht halten läßt, dann kann es ja eigentlich nur sehr ernst sein oder?"

„Na ja," wandte Aidan ein und versuchte, ihre Nervosität so gut wie möglich zu verbergen, „sie arbeiten immerhin für ihn, also können sie ja nicht vollkommen minderbemittelt sein oder? - Vielleicht hat er bisher nie eine Stunde ausfallen oder vertreten lassen, weil er immer dachte, daß niemand in der Lage sein würde, ihn zu vertreten. Immerhin ist er ja ein Meister und einem Meister kann man nur schwer das Wasser reichen. Meinst du nicht auch, daß das sein könnte?" Aislin lächelte still vor sich hin. Aidan gab sich alle Mühe, aber das besorgte Zittern in ihrer Stimme, die Angst, daß dem Lehrer wirklich ernsteres zugestoßen sein konnte als eine harmlose Krankheit, das alles konnte man nur zu deutlich hören, wenn man wußte, auf was man achten mußte.

„Ich hätte erwartet, daß er diese Aufgabe dann Granger übertragen würde. Oder seiner süßen Inderin. - Aber gut, die kann ja nicht, hat ihren eigenen Unterricht. Trotzdem, warum die Weasleys und nicht Granger?" Worauf spielte Aislin da an? Aidan kannte ihre Freundin zu gut, um zu wissen, daß es nicht einfach nur so dahergesagt oder laut gedacht war. Wenn Aislin so etwas sagte, dann nicht ohne eine bestimmte Absicht.

„Wäre schön, wenn du etwas präziser wärst, Aislin." Aislin drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf ihrem Ellenbogen auf. Ein verschwörerisches Funkeln lag in ihren blauen Augen, als sie Aidan ansah.

„Scheinbar weiß keiner außer Dumbledore, wo Snape ist und was mit ihm ist. Im Kerker ist er jedenfalls nicht und im Krankenflügel auch nicht, weil ich Madam Pomfrey beim Essen gehört habe, wie sie sich bei Dumbledore darüber beschwert hat, daß er die Pflege von Professor Snape einfach einer anderen überlassen hat. Shantay war beim Essen, sie kann also nicht die andere sein. Die einzige, die außer Snape gefehlt hat, war Granger." Aidan spürte, wie die Spannung in ihr auf ein unerträgliches Maß stieg. Sie ahnte, worauf Aislin hinauswollte und auch wenn ihr Verstand schrie, daß das unmöglich sein konnte, kochte bereits die Eifersucht wieder in ihr hoch. Natürlich konnte es sein. Sehr gut sogar konnte es sein.

„Snape und Granger sind in der letzten Zeit häufig allein im Labor gewesen, sogar an den Hogsmaede-Wochenenden bleibt sie manchmal im Schloß bei Snape."

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Aislin? Hör endlich auf, wie die Katze um den heißen Brei rumzuschleichen." Aislin lächelte und gab sich nicht einmal Mühe, die kalte Grausamkeit aus ihrem Blick zu verbannen.

„Ganz einfach, meine Süße. Dein Snape ist bei Granger und er war da mit Sicherheit die ganze Nacht. Vielleicht hat der gestrige Abend ihn so sehr mitgenommen, daß er mal wieder ein wenig Trost gebraucht hat und nachdem Granger den ganzen Abend mit Weasley verbringen mußte, war sie sicher nicht abgeneigt. - Außerdem," ihr Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur grausamer, „glaube ich kaum, daß ihr Aufzug gestern für Weasley bestimmt war." Aidan sog scharf die Luft ein und feuerte ihrer Freundin einen Blick zu, der jeden anderen mit Sicherheit zu Tode erschreckt hätte. Doch nicht Aislin, sie wußte, daß der Blick bedeutete, daß Aidan ihr jedes einzelne Wort glaubte.

„Du bist ein Miststück, Lin! Ich hab den Eindruck, daß dir nichts mehr Spaß macht, als mich mit deinen Fantasien zu quälen!" Aislin machte ein möglichst betroffenes Gesicht.

„Wie kannst du das von mir denken, Aidan? Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich und möchte nur dein bestes. Was kann ich dafür, daß die Wahrheit manchmal weh tut?" Aidan schnaubte verächtlich, aber tief in ihr wußte sie, daß sie nicht wirklich wütend auf Aislin war, die ihr so etwas immer vollkommen schonungslos - und das meist nur zum eigenen Vergnügen - um die Ohren haute, sondern viel mehr darauf, daß sie nicht schon viel früher selbst auf den Gedanken gekommen war.

Aber Severus und eine Dreiecksbeziehung? Und wieso machte es ihn so wütend, daß Potter Vater geworden war?

„Und was tue ich jetzt, Lin?" Auf diesen Moment hatte Aislin gewartet. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln richtete sie sich auf und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante.

„Ganz einfach. Du machst heute abend Nägel mit Köpfen." Begann sie und wie sie es gehofft hatte, hing Aidan förmlich an ihren Lippen, während sie ihr den gesamten Plan unterbreitete, der so unsinnig war, daß vermutlich jeder außer Aidan ihn niemals in Erwägung gezogen hätte.

„Ich habe das Haus danach nie wieder betreten und auch meine Mutter nicht mehr wieder gesehen. Ich nehme an, Vater hat noch sehr lange gelebt. Ich wollte damals sicher gehen, daß sein Tod langsam und qualvoll sein würde." Severus' Stimme klang heiser und merkwürdig belegt. Nicht ein einziges Mal, während er Hermine davon erzählte, was genau zwischen dem Zeitpunkt, als er die Ruinen verlassen hatte und nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt war, passiert war, hatte Severus aufgeblickt. Hauptsächlich aus Angst vor dem, was er dann wohl in Hermines Gesicht sehen würde, aber auch, weil er befürchtete, nicht mehr weitersprechen zu können, wenn er sich bewußt wurde, daß er diese schreckliche Sache einem Mädchen erzählte, das zwar schon viel erlebt hatte, aber mit solcher Grausamkeit noch niemals selbst in Berührung gekommen war. Einem Mädchen, das bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei ihm noch unter der Kategorie ‚unschuldig' eingestuft gewesen war.

Nahm er ihr diese Unschuld jetzt oder konnte sie tatsächlich damit umgehen, wie sie behauptete?

„Was ist mit Ihrer Mutter passiert? Warum haben Sie sie verschont?" Severus hob die Schultern. Er schien niedergeschlagen und zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn endlich zum Reden gebracht hatte, tat es ihr fast leid. Aber Reden bedeutete manchmal eben Schmerz und wenn man diesen erst einmal hinter sich hatte, dann merkte man, wie wenig er im Vergleich zu der Erleichterung war, endlich alles mit jemandem geteilt zu haben.

„Sie mag voller Vorurteile gewesen sein, aber sie hat niemals einen Finger an Lily gelegt." War die simple Antwort. Und in all ihrer Einfachheit war sie einleuchtender als alles andere hätte gewesen sein können.

„Ich verstehe." Einen Moment noch ließ Hermine Severus Zeit, bevor sie die alles entscheidende Frage stellen würde, die ihm hoffentlich den Sinn des ganzen offenbaren würde. „Wie fühlen Sie sich jetzt, Severus?" Ein kurzes Nicken, gerade so als habe er genau diese Frage erwartet und dann endlich blickte Severus auf. Seine Augen wirkten merkwürdig leer und auch auf dem Rest seines Gesichts war kaum etwas abzulesen.

„Dreckig. Abstoßend. Unwürdig. - Aber auch erleichtert. Bisher wußte nur Albus, daß ich es getan habe und selbst ihm habe ich erspart, wie ich es getan habe. Die genauen Details zumindest." Ein dünnes, zitterndes Lächeln zuckte über sein Gesicht. „Sie würden jetzt am liebsten den Raum verlassen und mich niemals mehr wiedersehen, nicht wahr?"

„Sie erzählen, ich bewerte, schon vergessen?" Hermine stand auf und trat noch näher an das Bett heran. Severus wirkte mit einem Mal so klein und irgendwie merkwürdig verletzlich. Der gefürchtete Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts, der eben doch nur ein Mensch war. Ein Mensch, der in diesem Moment Angst hatte.

Hermine kannte viele schlaue Wege aus diversen Lehrbüchern von namhaften Psychologen, die einem Patienten aus der Angst und dem Gefühl der Wertlosigkeit, das Severus gerade zweifellos empfand, heraushelfen sollten, aber sie wußte doch, daß nichts davon Severus helfen würde. Er war nicht der Typ, der sich nach Lehrbuch behandeln ließ.

Hermine fühlte, wie jetzt auch in ihr eine gewisse Angst aufstieg. Er war nicht der Typ, den man nach Lehrbuch behandeln konnte und sie war nicht der Typ, der ohne Lehrbuch zurecht kam. Keine gute Mischung. Aber sie hatte ihn dazu gedrängt, sich ihr zu öffnen und jetzt mußte sie auch etwas tun. Nur was war das Richtige?

Was hätte Harry an ihrer Stelle getan, wenn es nicht gerade Severus gewesen wäre, sondern jeder andere Mensch?

„Was denken Sie gerade?" Hermine schnappte aus ihren Gedanken wieder in die Realität zurück. Wie lange sie jetzt wohl schon so vor dem Bett stand? 

„Ich suche nach einer Möglichkeit, Ihnen zu zeigen, daß ich Sie nicht abstoßend finde, ohne jetzt einen Fehler zu machen. Sie sind nicht gerade der Standardpatient." Severus lachte und Hermine konnte sich nicht helfen, diese für ihn immer noch ungewöhnliche Reaktion nahm ihr ein wenig von ihrer Anspannung.

„Immerhin sind Sie ehrlich mit mir, Hermine." Hermine wußte zwar nicht, ob sie Severus damit jetzt zu nah trat oder nicht, aber ihr fiel nichts anderes ein. Das war genau das, was Harry in solchen Situationen tun würde.

„Rücken Sie mal ein Stück." Augenbraue und Haaransatz trafen mal wieder in Severus' Gesicht zusammen, aber er tat, wie ihm geheißen und im nächsten Moment krabbelte Hermine zu ihm unter die Decke.

„Hermine?" fragte er sichtlich verwirrt, doch Hermine lehnte sich entspannt an das Kopfende zurück und grinste ihn an.

„Ich teile selten mit abstoßenden Leuten das Bett." Severus blickte lächelnd unter sich und fingerte nervös an der Decke herum. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das sehr lebhaft an Seshas Tick mit dem Saum ihres Umhanges, aber gerade in diesem Moment konnte er sie sehr gut verstehen. Es war doch irgendwie sehr hilfreich, wenn man irgendwas in den Fingern hatte, um sich von seiner Nervosität abzulenken.

„Ist es Ihnen unangenehm, Severus?" Wieder hob er die Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht. Tun Freunde das, um einander zu trösten?" 

„Nein." Severus blickte überrascht auf.

„Das tut nur jemand, der nicht weiß, wie weit er bei dem anderen gehen darf. Ein Freund würde Sie jetzt in den Arm nehmen." Severus atmete kam merklich auf. Die letzten Wochen waren so voller Überraschungen der ‚unglaublichen Art' für ihn gewesen, daß er inzwischen mit allem rechnete, auch wenn er ein weiteres Geständnis der amourösen Art, und dann auch noch ausgerechnet von Hermine, sicherlich nicht verkraftet hätte. Hatte es in den letzten einundzwanzig Jahren wirklich niemanden gegeben, der sich für ihn interessiert hatte oder war er erst in diesem Jahr so weit gewesen, es überhaupt wahrzunehmen? Der Gedanke ließ ihn einfach nicht mehr los.

„Warum plötzlich so zurückhaltend, Hermine? Sie hatten doch bisher keine Scheu." Er versuchte, möglichst unberührt zu klingen, war sich aber nicht wirklich sicher, daß er das geschafft hatte.

„Weil es Grenzen gibt, die ich gerne überschreite, während ich andere respektiere." Severus nickte. Es war seine Entscheidung. Er lächelte. Eine große Entscheidung, wahrhaftig. Ließ der große, unnahbare Meister der Zaubertränke es zu, daß Hermine ihn in den Arm nahm, was bedeutete, sich selbst wieder auf die Stufe der Menschlichkeit herabzulassen, oder zog er es mal wieder vor, seinen sorgsam aufgebauten Abstand zu allem auf der Welt weiterhin beizubehalten?

Hermine wartete gespannt auf seine Reaktion. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie einfach nur nebeneinander auf ihrem Bett, sagten nichts, taten nichts. Und dann ließ Severus die letzte Mauer fallen, die noch zwischen ihnen stand und rückte kaum merklich ein Stück näher an ihn heran.

Hermine unterdrückte einen erleichterten Seufzer, als sie vorsichtig den Arm um seine Schultern legte und er seinen Kopf an sie lehnte.

„Wenn du das jemandem erzählen solltest, werde ich dich umbringen, das ist dir hoffentlich klar." Brummte er, doch Hermine konnte das Lächeln aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

„Glasklar." Erwiderte sie mit einem Grinsen, das sich von ihrem rechten zum linken Ohr spannte.

„Das ist extrem." Aislin schnaubte verächtlich und griff nach Aidans Händen.

„Extreme Situationen erfordern extreme Maßnahmen." So fest und überzeugend wie möglich sah sie ihrer Freundin in die Augen. Sie hatte sich stundenlang den Mund fusselig geredet, Aidan sollte jetzt nicht auf die Idee kommen, tatsächlich einen Rückzieher machen zu wollen.

„Was mache ich, wenn er mich wieder zurückweist? Dann kann ich ihm wirklich nie wieder unter die Augen treten." Aislin grinste und Aidan konnte sich nicht helfen, dieses Grinsen war die pure Kälte und die pure, ungefilterte Grausamkeit.

„Für den Fall wenden wir eben die harte Methode an, Süße." In Aidans Augen blitzte deutlicher Zweifel auf und Aislin verstärkte ihren Druck auf die Hände der Freundin, in der Hoffnung, ihr damit ein wenig Sicherheit zu vermitteln oder ihr zumindest klar zu machen, daß sie nicht so viel denken sollte, sondern lieber ihr diesen Part überließ.

„Aidan, eines sollte dir ganz klar sein. Du bist für diesen Verräter das größte Glück, was ihm passieren kann und entweder er kapiert das auf die weiche Tour - die letzte Chance dazu bieten wir ihm heute - oder wir fahren andere Geschütze auf und bitten ein paar meiner Freunde zur Hilfe." Aidan schluckte.

„Und was ist, wenn er auch die harte Tour nicht annimmt?" Aislin hob die Schultern, die unschuldigen blauen Augen im harten Kontrast zu ihren Worten.

„Dann wird er sterben." Aidan riß sich von ihrer Freundin los.

„Nein!" Aislin sprang auf und lief aufgebracht zum Fenster hinüber.

„Aidan, wenn er dich selbst dann noch nicht will, hat die Sache keinen Sinn. Und dann können wir auch gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. - Außerdem wird der Meister den Verräter ohnehin nicht am Leben lassen, wenn er sich nicht für dich und ihn entscheiden wird." Aidan wollte widersprechen, doch ein Gefühl in ihr gebot ihr zu schweigen und entgegen ihrer inneren Stimme, die ihr riet, sich so schnell aus der Sache zurückzuziehen, wie sie nur konnte, befolgte sie den Rat dieses Gefühls.

Worin lag auch schon der Sinn in diesem „reinen, guten" Leben, wenn Severus es nicht mit ihr teilen wollte? Dann konnte sie sich auch der trügerischen Gemeinschaft der Todesser anschließen.

Und wer wußte schon so genau, ob Severus nicht vielleicht doch wieder zur dunklen Seite finden würde, die ihm viel weniger Ablehnung entgegen gebracht hatte, als die vermeintlichen Guten, die ihn doch nur alle verachteten und ausnutzten.

Ja, am Ende tat sie ihm wahrscheinlich einen Gefallen.

Draußen dämmerte es bereits, als Severus seine Erzählung von seinen ersten elf Lebensjahren, der Zeit vor Hogwarts und vor Lily, beendete.

Noch immer lag er in Hermines Arm und inzwischen fühlte es sich nicht mehr fremd oder merkwürdig an. Es war so komplett anders als die vielen Stunden, die Lily und er in einer fast gleichen Position verbracht hatten, aber es war nicht weniger richtig. Und es erfüllte zweifellos seinen Zweck. Severus hatte sich schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr so akzeptiert, verstanden und auch geliebt gefühlt. Ein Gefühl, das er mehr vermißt hatte, als er sich bisher selbst eingestanden hatte. Und er fühlte Dankbarkeit, in einem fast grenzenlosen Ausmaß.

„Danke, Hermine." Durchbrach seine Stimme sanft die komfortable Stille, die sich vor einigen Minuten über sie beide gelegt hatte.

„Danke für was, Severus?" fragte sie zurück und verstärkte für einen kurzen Moment den Druck ihrer Hand auf seiner Schulter, eine Geste, die ihm sagte ‚ich bin da, und ich bin es gerne'.

„Danke dafür, daß du hingesehen und verstanden hast. Danke, daß du dich eingemischt hast und so verflucht hartnäckig warst. - Und danke, daß du mich nicht belogen hast. Du warst der erste Mensch nach Lily, der zu mir gesagt hat, daß er um meinetwillen für mich da sein will und das auch wirklich so gemeint hat." Hermine wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben erschien es ihr so unwirklich, daß dieser Mann ihr ehemaliger Professor sein sollte, vor dem sie sich einige Jahre lang wirklich gefürchtet hatte. Von dem sie geglaubt und sogar gesagt hatte, daß er gar keine Gefühle in sich tragen konnte, daß er ein widerwärtiger Kerl war, der gerne andere tyrannisierte und das nur zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen.

Aber vielleicht waren Severus und Professor Snape ja auch zwei völlig verschiedene Personen. Sie lächelte. Es war egal. Sie hatte einen wichtigen Teil von ihm gesehen und scheinbar hatte er entschieden, daß es richtig gewesen war, ihr diesen Teil zu zeigen. Das war alles, was wirklich zählte. Sie waren nicht mehr Professor und Schülerin, eiskalter Tyrann und nervende Alleswisserin, sondern einfach nur noch Freunde, füreinander da und auch aufeinander angewiesen.

„Du weißt, was sie über die Gryffindors sagen. Sie kennen die wahre Freundschaft und treten mit all ihrem Mut für sie ein." Severus lachte und hielt ihren Blick mit seinem fest.

„Nicht für einen Slytherin." In ihren Augen blitzte es kampflustig auf, was Severus mit einem Lächeln erwiderte. Dieses Aufblitzen hatte er in ihren sieben Jahren als Schülerin oft gesehen. Es war das Zeichen dafür, daß Hermine anderer Meinung war und ihre Meinung bis aufs Blut verteidigen würde, bis auch der letzte davon überzeugt war. - Und selten war es anders gewesen, denn nur äußerst selten war es mal vorgekommen, daß jemand bessere Argumente gehabt hatte als Hermine Granger.

„Wer sagt das?" fragte sie und hob dabei ihre Augenbraue so hoch, daß er fast glaubte, in einen Spiegel zu sehen.

„Die Erfahrung?" Hermine preßte nachdenklich die Lippen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn, als würde sie wirklich auch nur einen Moment ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, Severus Aussage gelten zu lassen. Doch dann grinste sie und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit ihrer freien Hand.

„Weißt du, was ein Muggel jetzt sagen würde?" Severus lächelte.  
„Nein."  
„Scheiß auf die Erfahrung!" Severus wußte nicht wirklich, warum es ihn amüsierte, aber so etwas aus Hermines Mund zu hören, brachte ihn zum Lachen.  
  
„Du kannst gerne noch länger hierbleiben." Severus blickte Hermine über seine Schulter hinweg an, als er versuchte, seine vollkommen zerknitterten Kleider ein wenig zu glätten, bevor er sich auf den Weg in den Kerker machte.

„Danke, Hermine, aber ich brauche jetzt wieder ein wenig Zeit für mich allein. - Außerdem wüßte ich nicht, was ich dir noch erzählen soll." Hermine hob grinsend die Schultern.

„Macht nichts. Freunde reden nicht nur miteinander, sie schweigen auch zusammen."

„Wie sinnvoll." Erwiderte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und warf sich seinen Umhang über. Bis in den Kerker würde das schon gehen. „Wo ist eigentlich mein katzenartiger Freund abgeblieben?" fragte er und blickte sich suchend um.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen habe, ist er mit Krummbein durch mein Arbeitszimmer geschlichen."

„Was für ein Paar." Frotzelte Severus und folgte Hermine in den dritten Raum ihrer Wohnung in Hogwarts, der seinem Arbeitszimmer vom Aussehen her glich. Hunderte von Büchern, so viele, daß selbst die vielen Regale längst nicht mehr ausreichten, sie alle zu tragen und sich schon mehr oder weniger hohe Stapel auf dem Boden gebildet hatten.

Und direkt neben dem Schreibtisch in einem flachen Korb hatten sich der rostrote und der schwarz-silberne Kater zu einer großen Fellkugel zusammen gerollt und schnarchten friedlich vor sich hin. - Genau genommen schnarchte Krummbein, aber das reichte für zwei Katzen.

„Was für ein Idyll. Sie müssen uns beobachtet haben." Grinste Severus und bückte sich über den Korb, um seinen schlafenden Kater herauszuheben.

„Kann gut sein." Erwiderte Hermine, während Janus eher unwillig die Augen öffnete und ein leises Miauen des Protestes gegen die Störung hören ließ.

„Im Zweifelsfall kannst du ihn auch hierlassen. Hört sich nicht so an, als ob er begeistert wäre." Severus nickte und ließ Janus wieder los, der sich sofort zurück an Krummbein kuschelte.

„Scheint so. Was für ein Verräter." Lächelnd fuhr er sich durchs Haar. „Na gut, dann hole ich ihn morgen." 

Hermine begleitet ihn noch bis zur Tür und einen Moment standen sie sich unschlüssig gegenüber. Schließlich warf Severus seine Zurückhaltung über Board und zog Hermine in eine Umarmung, die sie zu seiner Erleichterung auch erwiderte. Es war doch immer wieder gut, wenn man merkte, daß man nicht alles nur geträumt hatte.

„Noch einmal vielen Dank für alles, Hermine. Wenn ich kann, werde ich dir das alles eines Tages zurückzahlen." Hermine klopfte ihm sanft auf den Rücken.

„Schon gut. Freunde erwarten so etwas eigentlich nicht. Wir verlassen uns einfach aufeinander." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ich lerne es auch noch."

„Da bin ich zuversichtlich." Langsam ließen sie sich los und mit einem letzten Nicken wandte Severus sich der Tür zu. Doch bevor er ihre Räume verlassen konnte, hielt Hermine ihn noch einmal auf.

„Ach, Severus?"

„Ja?" Hermine grinste.

„Glaub nicht, daß ich nicht gemerkt habe, daß wir nicht über Sesha geredet haben." Severus grinste zurück.

„Ich hatte schon gehofft... - Gib mir ein bißchen Zeit, Hermine." Hermine nickte.

„Dann gibst du ihr eine Chance?" Einen Moment lang schien Severus unschlüssig, doch dann nickte er schließlich.

„Nicht direkt ihr, sondern uns. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich bereit bin für ein ‚uns', das ist alles."

„Mehr verlange ich nicht." Wenige Momente später schloß sich die Tür hinter ihm. Hermine fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt, aber sie wußte, daß es keine erholsame Nacht werden würde. Severus hatte ihr so viel Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben, daß das wohl die wildesten Träume werden würden, die sie jemals gehabt hatte. Und nicht wirklich die angenehmsten. - Aber das nahm sie gerne auf sich, so lange sie wußte, daß sie ihm ein wenig hatte helfen können. Und wenn es auch vielleicht nur der erste Schritt gewesen war, überhaupt wieder Vertrauen zu einem anderen Menschen zu fassen.

Severus konnte nur knapp ein Gähnen unterdrücken und war froh, als er seinen Kerker erreicht hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß das mit die ruhigste und entspannteste Nacht werden würde, die er seit einer Ewigkeit gehabt hatte. Und alles nur, weil Hermine Wort gehalten hatte. Es war gut zu wissen, daß es auch für ihn noch so etwas wie eine wahre Freundin gab. Zweifellos etwas, woran er sich noch gewöhnen mußte, aber er war äußerst zuversichtlich, daß das eher das kleinere Problem sein würde. Die Kerkertür fiel ins Schloß.

„Guten Abend, Severus." Erschrocken fuhr Severus herum. Auf dem Pult neben der Tür saß Aidan und funkelte ihn aus ihren violetten Augen gefährlich an.

-------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Grüße aus der Hölle der Müdigkeit. Damit ist meine Pünktlichkeitssträhne wohl auch endgültig vorbei, aber ich hab's gestern einfach nicht mehr hingekriegt. War einfach zu platt, nachdem die ganze Woche eine Aneinanderreihung von nicht enden wollenden Terminen war. Normalerweise hab ich während meinen Schulblöcken immer relativ Ruhe, aber diesmal sind die Götter wohl nicht mit mir *seufz*.

Alle, die erwartet hatte, daß es in diesem Kapitel wirklich darum geht, wie Severus die ganze Sache erzählt, möchte ich um Verzeihung bitten, aber dazu hätte ich ja "des Giftmischers Herz" nochmal komplett nacherzählen müssen *lol*

Ich hoffe, es war trotzdem okay ;o)

Im nächsten Kapitel richtet sich der Fokus dann auch wieder auf die anderen Personen der Geschichte, aber irgendwie hat sich in diesem Kapitel alles so wunderbar zu einem ständigen Wechsel zwischen Hermine / Sev und Aidan / Aislin eingespielt, das wollte ich nicht unterbrechen, darum auch wieder dieser fiese Cliffhanger *schonmal duck, bevor die Messer und Beile fliegen*

**Herm: **Ich hoffe, daß ich die Erwartung trotz Verspätung erfüllen konnte und du noch nicht aus dem Urlaub zurück bist. Wir war es denn so?  
Ich hab noch ein Storykonzept für eine Sev/Herm Geschichte rumliegen, mal sehen, wann ich dazu komme, das umzusetzen *g*

**Mastermind: **Komisch, jetzt haben mir das schon mehrere Leute gesagt. Mir war gar nicht bewußt, daß der Cliffy so schlimm war. (jedenfalls nicht so schlimm, wie der in diesem Kapitel *hähä*) Ich werde mich für zukünftige Geschichten bessern ;o)  
Fett und kursiv funktioniert nur, wenn du die Datei als HTML hochlädst. Du hast 2 Möglichkeiten. Entweder HTML über Word (Speichern als HTML) oder über Frontpage. Word verrotzt es bei mir immer, irgendwie stimmt das Format hinterher nicht mehr. Bei vielen anderen geht es allerdings problemlos. Ich persönlich gehe über Frontpage, da ist der Code zwar auch nicht schön, aber sauberer.  
Alle Klarheiten beseitigt? *g*

**Leu de Nox: **Ei, weil ich noch 7 weitere Kapitel und einen Epilog vor mir hatte, da konnte doch Sev nicht schon alles verraten ;o) Hm, wie viele Streits kommen da noch... ich glaube, gar nicht mehr allzu viele. Jedenfalls nicht Sev/Harry. Müßte ich allerdings selbst nochmal nachgucken *g*  
"Und wieder ein Tag" ist doch längst mit R geratet, böses Kind *gg*. Hm, ich konnte gestern endlich mal wieder weiterschreiben und hab jetzt etwa das halbe Kapitel fertig. Ich hoffe, daß ich heute noch einen Firmenlaptop kriegen kann, den ich dann nächste Woche mit in die Schule, dann geht das mit den Updates sicher sehr schnell. Ich langweil mich in der Schule absolut zu Tode *gähn*

**Tinuviel: ***lol* Ja, das Schokofrosch-Wettessen... wenn ich bloß noch wüßte, wie ich da drauf gekommen bin. Ich konnte über das Kapitel hinterher selbst prima lachen, muß ich zugeben ;o)   
Beim Ball hatte ich dann meinen Sarkastischen, ich denke, das hat man auch gemerkt. (Vor allem bei der Szene mit dem übergroßen Gänseblümchen, das aus dem Leim gegangen ist *gg*)  
Das Lied heißt "Die Rose im Wasser". Es ist das Lieblingslied meines Freundes und dieser Satz war so passend, ich könnte nicht anders. Ich mag es auch sehr gerne, aber es rangiert immer noch hinter "Wenn Engel Hassen" und "Henkersbraut" ^_^  
Wie süß, ich wollte auch immer eine Katze haben... tja, und dann kam die Katzenhaarallergie. Inzwischen bringen diese netten Tierchen mich immer zum Ersticken... die einzige Katze, auf die ich nicht reagiere, ist der Kater meiner besten Freundin. Ist eine Mischung aus Maine Coone und Kartäuser, vielleicht lieg das an der Rasse? *g*  
Spät? Du warst du gar nicht wirklich spät mit deinem Review ^_~ Ist doch kein Problem, ich erwarte wirklich nicht, daß alle gleich alles lesen, vor allem, wenn es so elend lang ist, wie das letzte Kapitel *g*

**mbi13: **Ich glaube, daß man sich über jeden Review zu jeder Geschichte freut, auch wenn die Geschichte schon lange abgeschlossen ist, darum ein riesiges Dankeschön für alle Reviews schonmal vorweg ;o)  
Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir, daß ich gleich in deiner "ersten Woche" den Donnerstag nicht geschafft hab. War wirklich das erste Mal, seit ich diese Story poste *schäm*  
Und dann hoffe ich noch, daß es dir weiterhin gefällt und vielleicht wirst du ja früher oder später doch noch Snape-Fan *lol* (die kleine, gemeine Ratte ist doch sooo liebenswert *knuddel* ^_~)

**DinoGirl: **Ich wollte es, ich wollte es wirklich schon früher hochladen, aber ich hab es einfach nicht geschafft und dann hab ich es nicht einmal geschafft, es pünktlich hochzuladen. Gomen nasai! *verbeug*  
Das ganze war zu öffentlich, Aidan konnte da nicht viel machen. Sie ist zwar teilweise verblendet und realitätsentrückt, aber ganz abgehoben hat sie noch nicht (auch wenn Aislin das vermutlich gefallen würde *g*).  
Ich glaube, mit dem Kapitel hab ich das reine Bild von Janus ein wenig in Schieflage gebracht oder? Ich finde, das ist ein ziemlich witziger Zufall *g* Wie geht es dem Kleinen denn so? Hat er sich schon gut eingelebt?  
Ich hatte mal ein Kaninchen, das auch abgeschoben wurde. Gott sei Dank nicht ausgesetzt, aber trotzdem ein armes Kerlchen. Dabei war er der absolute Reißer unter den Kaninchen. *g*  
Schaff es erstmal, mich dicht zu quatschen *herausforder* ;o)

**Graciee: **Gut *freu* - Von Aislin geht eine gewisse Faszination aus, die man nicht wirklich begreifen kann oder? So empfinde ich ihr gegenüber. Kann gut sein, daß man sie nach dieser Geschichte nochmal irgendwann wiedersieht (jaaa, Silent verrät schonmal, daß Aislin nicht stirbt ^_~)  
Die Robin Hood Szene *g*. Ich hab Ewigkeiten überlegt, als was ich Sev verkleiden soll, damit er zu Sesha paßt. Ich wollte ihm keine Strumpfhosen verpassen, obwohl ich das eigentlich gemußt hätte. Und irgendwie hatte ich dauernd die Lederrüstung aus Robin Hood vor Augen. - Das Problem war nur, daß ich ihn ja nicht zum "Bad Guy" machen konnte, also wurde er Robin mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der eigentlich nur zum Sheriff paßt *g* Ach ja, ich hab den ganzen Ball geliebt ;o)

Soooooo, endlich fertig *g*

Grüße

**_SilentRose_**


	10. The Moon Will Rise, The Sun Will Set, Bu...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kapitel 9:

**The Moon Will Rise, The Sun Will Set, But I Won't Forget**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Miss Duvessa! Was haben Sie um diese Uhrzeit in meinem Klassenraum zu suchen?!" Severus mußte sich anstrengen, die Überraschung und Anspannung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Er hatte an diesem Abend nicht mehr mit viel gerechnet, mit Sicherheit ein Fehler, wenn man bedachte, daß gerade er eigentlich so wachsam wie nur eben möglich und auf alles mögliche vorbereitet sein sollte, aber am allerwenigsten hatte mit einer Begegnung mit Aidan gerechnet.

Seine rechte Augenbraue bog sich ganz automatisch hinauf zum Haaransatz. Eine Begegnung mit einer offensichtlich sehr wütenden Aidan.

„Wo bist du den ganzen Tag gewesen?" Die schneidende Antwort lag Severus bereits auf der Zunge, doch er brachte sie einfach nicht heraus. Aidans Stimme, der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, waren sogar noch befremdlicher als ihre Worte. Noch befremdlicher als die Tatsache, daß sie jetzt aufstand und auf ihn zukam, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt wie eine wütende Ehefrau. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich von einem unwillkürlichen Schritt zurück abhalten. Er straffte sich ein wenig und sein Blick wurde hart. Doch hinter der Fassade rasten seine Gedanken um die Wette. Hatte seine Schülerin getrunken? Oder etwas eingenommen?

„Miss Duvessa, verlassen Sie sofort diesen Raum! Sie dürfen sich längst nicht mehr außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums aufhalten." Ein kaltes Lächeln zog über Aidans Lippen und Severus war sofort klar, daß sie seinen kläglichen Versuch als das enttarnt hatte, was er war. Sie machte keinerlei Anstalten, seiner Anweisung zu folgen.

„Schon vergessen? Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin, ich darf mich auch nach der Sperrstunde noch im ganzen Schloß aufhalten."  
„Nicht in diesem Klassenraum." Für einen kurzen Moment änderte sich der Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Sie schien überrascht über den warmen Unterton zu sein, den seine Stimme plötzlich angenommen hatte. – Doch anders als er gehofft hatte, wirkte dieser Ton nicht beruhigend auf sie.

„Ich bin kein Kind, Severus! Also rede nicht so mit mir." Beim Klang seines Namens weiteten sich seine Augen ein wenig.

Keiner seiner Schüler wagte es, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen. Bei ihm noch weniger als bei jedem anderen Lehrer dieser Schule.

„Es reicht jetzt!" Mit voller Wucht schlug die Kälte ein und schien diesmal sogar bis zu Aidan durchzudringen, die einen Moment in ihrer Bewegung inne hielt. Severus wußte nicht, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Er war müde, wollte nichts weiter, als in sein Schlafzimmer gehen und noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf ergattern, bevor er wieder von seinen Träumen geweckt wurde. Doch die junge Slytherin machte nicht den Anschein, daß sie mit seinen Plänen kooperieren würde.

Schülerin und Lehrer starrten sich eine Weile an. Severus wußte, seine eigenen Augen waren frei von jeglicher Emotion, kalt und hart. Doch die Augen seiner Schülerin... in ihnen wirbelten so viele verschiedene Emotionen durcheinander. So viele Gegensätze und Widersprüchlichkeiten.

„Warum stößt du mich fort? Warum glaubst du, daß deine kleine Assistentin dir etwas Besseres zu bieten hat als ich?" Aidan trat noch einen Schritt näher an Severus heran und streckte ihre Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus. Severus wollte ihre Hand abfangen, wollte sie am liebsten an eben jener Hand zur Tür befördern und hinaus werfen, aber sein Körper wollte ihm nicht gehorchen, seine Arme blieben wo sie waren, unbeweglich an seiner Seite hängend.

Er schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, als die warme Hand seiner Schülerin seine Wange berührte.

„Aidan, bitte, Sie wissen ja schon gar nicht mehr, was Sie da reden." Ein wunderschönes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und Severus hätte sich am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten, auch wenn er nicht wirklich wußte, mit was er sie nun wieder ermutigt haben konnte.

„Oh doch, das weiß ich sogar sehr genau." Severus machte sich eine mentale Notiz im Hinterkopf, daß er bei Gelegenheit unbedingt wieder einmal eine genauere Kontrolle in seinem Haus durchführen mußte. Er war sich fast sicher, daß er dabei eine Menge verbotene Kräuter und Getränke finden würde. Vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb Aidan sich so merkwürdig benahm. Er hatte sein Haus zu sehr vernachlässigt, hatte sich zu sehr darauf verlassen, daß seine Vertrauensschüler es unter Kontrolle hatten.

„Gehen Sie schlafen, Miss Duvessa." Sein Ton war wieder härter, der Versuch, keinen Widerspruch zulassen zu wollen, offensichtlich.

„Wir unterhalten uns morgen in aller Ruhe über diese Sache."

„Warum nicht jetzt?" Severus unterdrückte ein Seufzen und endlich gehorchte seine Hand seinen Befehlen und legte sich wie eine Eisenklammer um das Handgelenk seiner Schülerin, deren Hand noch immer auf seiner Wange lag.

„Miss Duvessa, Sie werden jetzt gehen oder Direktor Dumbledore wird an unserem Gespräch morgen teilnehmen." Aidans Miene verdunkelte sich ein wenig bei dem Gedanken an den Direktor und zum wiederholten Male, seit diese unheilvolle Szene ihren Lauf genommen hatte, fragte Severus sich, was im Kopf seiner Schülerin vorgehen mochte.

Er verstand nicht, warum sie das hier tat, verstand absolut nicht, warum sie nicht einen Moment vor all dem hier zurückschreckte, aber er wußte, daß er zu einem Teil die Schuld daran trug, denn er war von Anfang an zu weich gewesen. Gleich bei den ersten verstörenden Signalen hätte er umbarmherzig wie immer sein müssen.

„Warum gibst du nicht endlich zu, daß du gar nicht willst, daß ich gehe?" Aidans Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, als sie sich ein wenig näher an ihn lehnte. Severus' Griff um ihr Handgelenk wurde noch ein wenig fester, denn in diesem Moment schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken in ihm los. Sie würde es nicht noch einmal wagen! So dumm konnte sie nicht wirklich sein.

Mit einer viel kraftvolleren Bewegung, als er eigentlich gewollt hatte, stieß er Aidan von sich. Sie taumelte zurück, stolperte, fand aber gerade noch Halt an der großen, schweren Holztür des Klassenzimmers, bevor sie fiel.

„Du bringst nicht nur mich in größte Gefahr, Mädchen!" knurrte er und schaffte es endlich, daß sie ein wenig vor ihm zurückweichen wollte. Doch der Moment dauerte nur kurz.

„Ich bin deine Chance, Severus. Ich kann dir viel mehr geben als sie. Frieden und Sicherheit zum Beispiel." Severus lachte. Es war ein so rauhes, freudloses Lachen, daß es Aidan kalt den Rücken hinunter lief. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten eisig.

„Ein wirklich guter Witz, Mädchen. Ich hoffe, daß du das nicht wirklich glaubst, denn sonst ist die Gefahr, in der du selbst dich befindest, sogar noch größer, als ich erst angenommen hatte." Aidan öffnete den Mund, als wollte sie antworten, doch zum ersten Mal, seit sie dieses Spiel begonnen hatte, schienen ihr die Worte zu fehlen. Severus verbarg seine Erleichterung darüber hinter seiner kalten Maske, die noch ein wenig härter, noch ein wenig eisiger wurde. Und obwohl er nicht sicher war, ob es das richtige war, ging er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, stets darauf bedacht, so düster und bedrohlich wie möglich zu wirken. Sie war nichtsdestotrotz nichts weiter als ein junges Mädchen, richtig? Und selbst sie konnte nicht so blind vor ... was auch immer sein, daß sie sich nicht wenigstens ein kleines bißchen vor ihm fürchtete, wenn er diese Mauer aus Eis und Abweisung um sich errichtete.

„Was willst du mir geben, Aidan?" seine Stimme war wieder sanft, aber emotionslos. Keine Gefühle mehr, sie verstand sie ja doch nur, wie sie es wollte.

„Wenn du mit mir zusammen bist, wird der Dunkle Lord dich nicht länger verfolgen." Ihre Worte kamen in solcher Überzeugung, mit so viel Kraft über ihre Lippen, daß Severus sie nur zu gerne geglaubt hätte, wenn auch nur für einen Moment. Doch er wußte, sie waren ein Traum, eine Lüge, die man ihr in den Kopf gepflanzt hatte. Er würde diesen Frieden niemals erlangen, so lange Voldemort noch existierte und wahrscheinlich darüber hinaus nicht. Nicht einmal mit ihr. Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Du überschätzt dich, Aidan. Der Dunkle Lord vergibt Verrätern nicht. Niemals." Tränen stiegen in Aidans bis dahin so sichere Augen. Wer hatte recht? Wem von beiden konnte sie glauben? Aislin sagte, er würde durch sie Vergebung erlangen, doch Severus kannte den Dunklen Lord sehr viel länger und sehr viel besser als Aislin. Mußte er es nicht auch besser wissen?

Aber andererseits, Severus hatte dem Dunklen Lord nach dessen Auferstehung den Rücken gekehrt, er wußte nicht, was sich alles verändert hatte. Vielleicht war nicht mehr alles so wie früher. Zeiten änderten sich, nicht wahr?

„Du weißt es nicht. Du könntest es wenigstens versuchen. Er ist nicht mehr so wie früher. Er..." Ein kaltes, grausames Lachen ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken. Die eiskalte Verzweiflung in Severus schlug ihr so ungefiltert entgegen, daß sie fast schon geschockt war. Das Lachen erstarb in seiner Kehle und ihr war, als senkte sich mit der Stille auch gleichzeitig eine dicke Frostschicht über den Kerker und jeden, der sich darin befand.

„Niemals Aidan. Und wenn es für dich – noch nicht zu spät sein sollte, dann bitte ich dich, höre auf mich und teste es nicht. Lord Voldemort hat niemals vergeben, vergibt nicht und wird niemals vergeben. Nicht so lange er auf dieser Welt ist. Niemals. Er verlangt absoluten, unangezweifelten Gehorsam. Zweifel und Unsicherheit in sein Wort und seine Tat werden grausam bestraft, der kleinste Verdacht von Verrat ist dein Tod. Du kannst niemandem vertrauen, der in seinen Diensten steht."

„Ich bin es, nicht wahr? Du denkst, ich bin nicht gut genug für dich." Severus widerstand dem Drang, verzweifelt die Arme in die Luft zu werfen, in der Hoffnung, daß seine Fassade so undurchdringlich war, wie er gerade dachte. Fast abwesend rieb er sich die Schläfen, hinter denen er ein unangenehmes, dumpfes Pochen spürte.

„Kind, du bist meine Schülerin. Ich bin dazu da, dich zu schützen, dich zu unterrichten. Und nicht mehr." Es war ein verzweifelter letzter Appell an ihre Vernunft. Er war umsonst, das wußte er schon, noch bevor die Worte ausgesprochen waren, aber es war etwas, was versucht werden mußte, nicht unversucht bleiben durfte.

„Ich warte auf dich." Kalte, schwarze Augen funkelten sie an, eine samtige Stimme holte zum letzten Schlag aus.

„Nein, Aidan." Aidan ließ den Kopf hängen. Die Kälte sank unangenehm in ihre Knochen, betäubte ihre Sinne. Das war sie gewesen, seine letzte Chance, das ganze auf dem angenehmen Weg zu erledigen.

Er hatte sie verstreichen lassen. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

„Wie kann man nur so dumm sein?" Ein verzweifelter Blick aus tief violetten Augen traf ihn, doch bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, hatte Aidan den Kopf geschüttelt, den Umhang fester um ihren Körper geschlungen und den Kerker verlassen.

Severus blieb zurück und all seine Hoffnungen auf eine friedliche Nacht und den ersten Tag seit sehr langer Zeit, an dem er ausgeruht sein würde, waren mit einem Schlag in sich zusammen gefallen. Dafür war das ungute, nagende Gefühl zurück, das ihn stets daran erinnerte, wie nah Voldemort ihm war und daß der Tod ihm praktisch im Nacken saß.

Die feinen Härchen in seinem Genick stellten sich auf, die Gänsehaut breitete sich über seinen ganzen Körper aus. Nein, es würde niemals vorbei sein, bis dieses Schreckgespenst endlich für immer vernichtet war. Nichts anderes als Voldemorts Tod würde für ihn selbst das Ende der Angst bedeuten.

Doch er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß die Gefahr gerade eben noch ein wenig gestiegen war.

Das Grinsen auf Aislins Gesicht gefiel Aidan nicht. Es war so kalt, so zufrieden. So sollte ihre Freundin nicht aussehen, nachdem sie ihr gerade ihr Herz ausgeschüttet und all ihr Leid geklagt hatte. Nicht einmal, wenn das Leid beinhaltete, daß der Mann, den diese Freundin haßte, sie zurückgewiesen hatte. Schon wieder. Endgültig.

„Du machst mir Angst, Lin." Die Blicke der Freundinnen trafen sich und in den himmelblauen Augen der Freundin glitzerte etwas, das Aidan früher dort nie gesehen hatte. Doch sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es gefährlich war oder nicht. Ob sie es meiden oder ihr vertrauen sollte.

„Du hast keinen Grund, mich zu fürchten, Aidan. – Ich würde dir nie etwas tun, das weißt du. Ich werde sogar etwas für dich tun. Snape hat mir gerade die Möglichkeit in die Hand gegeben."

„Was meinst du?" Aislin schüttelte den Kopf, daß ihre blonden Locken flogen.

„Noch nicht, meine Süße. Laß dich überraschen. Aber es wird dir gefallen, da bin ich mir sicher." Doch damit war Aislin die einzige. Aidan war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, war es nie gewesen und seit der letzten Begegnungen mit Severus vor wenigen Minuten war sogar das letzte bißchen Sicherheit, mit dem sie ihrer Freundin begegnet war, noch mehr geschrumpft.

Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß Severus recht hatte und Aislin ihr nicht helfen konnte. – Aber dennoch, Aislin war ihre letzte Chance, ihre einzige. Und sie war nicht wie Severus. Sie ließ ihre Chancen nicht verstreichen. Nicht wenn so viel davon abhing.

Hermine blickte von dem Buch auf, in dem sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr las. Die Seiten hätten schon längst tiefe Brandlöcher haben müssen, von den intensiven Blicken, mit denen sie von ihr durchbohrt wurden.

Es war noch recht früh am Tag, die Schule noch lange beschäftigt mit Unterricht, Schularbeiten und Nachsitzen, während Hermine mal wieder Zuflucht in der Bibliothek gesucht hatte. Doch sie konnte sich nicht auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Nach einer wie erwartet unruhigen Nacht war sie schon den ganzen Tag in Gedanken bei Harry.

Sie lächelte. Immerhin, das war einmal eine Abwechslung. – Doch Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß sie gerade auf dem besten Weg war, auf allen Hochzeiten gleichzeitig zu tanzen und daß das bei weitem keine gute Idee war. Nicht, wenn Harry ohnehin schon eifersüchtig auf Severus war und sie noch dazu ganz offensichtlich der Kuppelei für schuldig befunden werden konnte, wenn sich zwischen Severus und Sesha doch noch etwas entwickeln würde.

Und dennoch. Harry war ihr ältester und bester Freund. Die Freundschaft zu ihm war ihr wichtig und sie wollte sie nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Zu lebhaft erinnerte sie sich noch daran, wie sie und Ron sich auseinander gelebt hatten. Von Freundschaft in eine Beziehung, in den konstanten Streit und dann der klägliche Versuch, zurück zur Freundschaft zu gelangen. Es war nicht gelungen und Hermine konnte nicht einmal sagen, daß sie darüber überrascht war. 

Um so mehr lag ihr daran, daß es mit Harry jetzt nicht ähnlich ging. Sie mußte für ihn da sein und wenn sie es schon nicht selbst sein konnte, dann mußte sie doch immerhin dafür sorgen, daß es jemand anderes war. Jemand, der sie gebührend ersetzen konnte. – Jemand, der Harry gut kannte, fast so gut, wie sie und Ron.

Hermine lächelte und klappte mit einem bestimmten Nicken das Buch in ihrer Hand zu. Da gab es ja nun wirklich nicht allzu viele Möglichkeiten.

Das Feuer im Kamin brannte langsam herunter und die anderen Lehrer und Belegschaftsmitglieder waren bereits ins Bett gegangen.  
Hermine hielt einen großen Kristallkelch in der Hand und blickte ein wenig gedankenverloren in den Rest der rubinroten Flüssigkeit darin. Er war sicherlich der richtige und sie mußte sich keine Vorwürfe machen, daß sie Harry hängen ließ. Dieser Gedanke war einfach lächerlich, auch wenn er Harry sicherlich das eine oder andere Mal kommen würde.

Harry hatte in der letzten Zeit einen Hang zum Lächerlichen, wenn es um seine Rationalität ging, das war nicht nur Severus aufgefallen.

Sie schluckte und blickte mit einer fast schon wilden Entschlossenheit in den Augen auf.

„Fred, ich möchte dich um etwas bitten." Fred hob den rechten Zeigefinger, blickte aber nicht sofort von seinen Notizen, die er ausgepackt hatte, nachdem alle außer Hermine den Raum verlassen hatten, auf. Hermine verstummte.

Nach einer weiteren Minute schweigenden Lesens und einer sehr professorenhaft kraus gezogenen Stirn, blickte Fred schließlich auf.

„Raus damit." Er lächelte so breit, daß sie seine Zähne im warmen Licht der Kerzen, die den Raum erleuchteten, aufblitzen sehen konnte.

„Hast du Harry seit vorgestern gesehen?" Das Lächeln verschwand und Fred nickte ernst.

„Ja, gestern und heute morgen beim Frühstück. Er sah nicht gut aus." Hermine wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab und starrte auf ihre nervös in ihrem Schoß zusammen gefalteten Hände. Ihre Finger hatten sich schon fast krampfhaft um den Stiel des Kelches herum ineinander verknotet. Fred warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Du weißt warum oder, Hermine?" Hermine antwortete nicht und blickte auch noch nicht wieder auf. Sie suchte die passenden Worte und war erstaunt darüber, wie schwer das auf einmal war, obwohl sie doch den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes gedacht hatte, als daran, wie sie Fred bitten würde, sich um Harry zu kümmern und ihm auf sanfte Art den Kopf zurecht zu rücken.

Fred entknotete seine im Schneidersitz verschränkten Beine und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab, um Hermine eindringlicher ansehen zu können.

„Du weißt, was passiert ist, nachdem er aus der Großen Halle verschwunden ist, hab ich recht? – Jetzt rück schon raus damit." Das Lächeln war zurück auf seinem Gesicht, wenn es auch diesmal nicht ganz so unbefangen wirkte, wie noch vor wenigen Minuten.

Hermine seufzte und straffte ein wenig die Schultern.

„Ich kann dir nicht alles erzählen, weil ich versprechen mußte, über die Geschichte zu schweigen, aber ich kann dir zumindest zum Teil sagen, was passiert ist." Begann sie ein wenig zögerlich, jedes einzelne Wort war mit großer Sorgfalt ausgewählt, um bloß kein Stückchen Information zu viel heraus zu geben und so Severus' hart umkämpftes Vertrauen wieder zu verlieren.

Fred lehnte sich noch ein Stückchen weiter vor und versuchte, ihren Blick aufzufangen.

„Er ist Severus nachgelaufen und die beiden hatten einen ziemlich heftigen Streit. Ich wette, wenn die meisten Schüler nicht noch in der Großen Halle gewesen wären, hätte das ganze Haus Slytherin gehört, was er Harry an den Kopf geworfen hat." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen bei diesem Gedanken. Den kleinen Schlangen hätte es sicher gefallen, wenn auch nicht unbedingt dem Zaubertrankmeister, der ein bißchen mehr von sich preis gegeben hatte, als irgendein Sterblicher auf dieser Welt jemals hatte erfahren sollen. Geschweige denn, der Junge, der überlebte.

„Er war nicht nett zu ihm, aber er hatte recht. Ich fürchte nur, daß Harry das noch nicht so ganz begreift. Er ist so – dickköpfig und stur geworden. Noch vielmehr als früher. Er sieht Feinde und Gespenster hinter jedem Baum. Sogar ich habe mich ein bißchen überfordert gefühlt, als ich das letzte Mal mit ihm gesprochen habe." Fred zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, der fragende Blick auf seinem Gesicht bis ins Letzte ernst und ehrlich besorgt.

„Was soll ich tun?" Hermine hob leicht die Schultern.

„Ich möchte dich bitten, daß du versuchst, ihn erst mal nur zum Reden zu kriegen. Er soll dir die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Wie das mit Cho auseinander ging, warum er nicht um die Beziehung gekämpft hat. – Und wenn er das getan hat, dann mußt du ihm irgendwie klar machen, daß Sesha für ihn unerreichbar ist." Wieder zogen zwei feuerrote Augenbrauen sich zusammen.

„Keine schöne Aufgabe." Hermine nickte.

„Ich weiß, aber ich kann es nicht tun. Er glaubt doch, daß ich Severus ihm vorziehen würde, daß auch ich ihn letztendlich verraten habe. – Das war zumindest die Quintessenz unseres Gesprächs in Hogsmeade." Ein bitteres Lächeln. „Ich weiß, daß es viel verlangt ist, Fred, aber du bist hier in Hogwarts am nächsten dran an einem ‚besten Freund' für Harry. Ron ist weit weg und nach dem, was Percy erzählt hat, ist er ziemlich beschäftigt.

Mach es ihm irgendwie klar und wenn du es noch irgendwo unterbringen kannst, dann versuch doch auch gleich, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich mit Cho in Kontakt zu setzen." Einen langen Moment hing Schweigen in der Luft. Hermine sah Fred nicht an und auch er versuchte nicht länger, ihren Blick aufzufangen. Schließlich hörte Hermine, wie Fred aufstand und leise Schritte ihn zu ihr hinüber trugen. Sie blickte auf und sah in seine warmen, braunen Augen, die ein wenig funkelten.

„Ich versuche es." Er preßte seine Stirn an ihre. „Aber ich verspreche dir nichts. Harry ist ein sturer Esel und ich bin kein Wunderheiler."

„Vielleicht braucht er den ja gar nicht." Entgegnete Hermine mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. Was würde sie nur ohne Fred machen?

„Hi Harry." Harry saß im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf der Fensterbank und starrte gedankenverloren auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts hinaus. Die letzte Unterrichtsstunde für diesen Tag war bereits seit über einer Stunde vorbei, doch Fred war sich fast sicher, daß sein Freund das Klassenzimmer seit dem Morgen nicht verlassen hatte.

„Dir geht es nicht besonders gut oder?" Harry hob die Schultern, sah Fred aber noch immer nicht an. Immerhin war das schon mal ein Zeichen, daß er ihn überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte, wenn auch nicht viel mehr. Er zog sich den Stuhl vom Lehrerpult an das Fenster heran und setzte sich, die Arme auf der Rückenlehne des Stuhls abgelegt.

„Red drüber, das hilft." Erst schien es so, als würde Harry ihn einfach ignorieren wollen, doch schließlich wandte er doch endlich den Blick vom Fenster ab und sah Fred an. Fred versuchte, nicht zu zeigen, wie überrascht er über Harrys Anblick war. Sein Freund sah aus wie der lebende Tod. Blaß, mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen. Das Funkeln war aus dem tiefen Grün verschwunden und durch eine stumpfe Traurigkeit ersetzt worden und auf Harrys Wangen zeichneten sich die ersten Spuren von Bartstoppeln ab, die dunkel gegen die sehr helle Haut hervortraten.

„Was soll ich dir erzählen?" fragte Harry so leise, daß Fred ihn kaum verstehen konnte. Seine Stimme klang so heiser, als habe er den ganzen Tag nur geschrieen oder seine Stimme schon seit Jahren nicht mehr zum Sprechen genutzt. Fred hob leicht die Schultern.

„Na ja, probier es doch einfach mal mit der ganzen Geschichte von Anfang an." Harry drehte den Kopf zurück in Richtung Fenster und zog seine Knie etwas enger an seinen Körper. Er wirkte fast wieder wie das unsichere Kind, das Harry in seinem ersten Schuljahr gewesen war, nur daß ihm dieses Mal die Neugierde fehlte, die damals mit seiner Angst vor den ganzen neuen Eindrücken um die Oberhand gekämpft hatte. Diesmal war es nur Angst, was Fred in der Haltung und dem Gesicht seines Freundes sah und es machte ihn traurig.

„Warum zum Beispiel wußte niemand, daß Cho und du ein Kind erwartet? Du hast es nicht einmal Hermine erzählt. Sie ist deine beste Freundin." Harry lehnte den Kopf gegen das eiskalte Fenster und schloß für einen Moment die Augen.

„Sie ist nicht mehr so, wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Das hat mich erschreckt. Ich meine, die Hermine, die ich kannte, die hat Snape nicht als Kollegen oder sogar Freund betrachtet. Die Hermine, mit der ich all die Jahre befreundet war, hatte immer Zeit für mich, wenn ich sie gebraucht habe und war in erster Linie immer zuerst für mich da, wenn etwas war.

Die Hermine, die ich hier in Hogwarts wiedergesehen habe, ist ganz anders. – Ich wollte... na ja, ich wollte erst mal gucken, ob diese Hermine und ich überhaupt noch auf einer Wellenlänge sind, bevor ich so etwas erzähle." Harry fuhr sich durch das zerzauste Haar.

„Und Hermine hat den Test wohl nicht bestanden."

„Ist das denn so unglaublich? Ich meine, ich komme hier her und sehe, daß Hermine sich plötzlich mit Snape gut versteht, daß sie seine Nähe öfter sucht als meine und das, obwohl wir beste Freunde waren und uns seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen haben. – Ich war eifersüchtig." Er warf Fred einen kurzen Blick zu. Der ältere Mann schien zu verstehen.

„Du hast keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein, Harry. Hermine versucht nichts weiter, als für Severus zu sein, was sie auch für dich ist." Er grinste. „Ich weiß, daß es für dich unglaublich klingt, aber sogar Severus ist ein Mensch." Ein kurzes Lächeln zog über Harrys Lippen. Oh ja, das war wirklich unglaublich.

„Sie wollte dir sicher nicht weh tun, Harry. Sie macht sich große Sorgen um dich, traut sich aber nicht, zu dir zu kommen, weil sie Angst hat, du könntest sie wegen Severus zurückstoßen. Sie hat schon Ron verloren, verstehst du?" Ein knappes Nicken war Harrys einzige Antwort, doch Fred wußte, er verstand, was er sagen wollte. Harry hatte die ganze Zeit über zwischen den Fronten gestanden und hatte sich nur für keinen von beiden entscheiden müssen, weil Hermine freiwillig das Feld geräumt hatte. Er wußte sicher nur zu genau, wie Hermine sich damals gefühlt hatte und begriff sicher, daß sie fürchtete, es könne ihr mit Harry nun genauso ergehen.

„Du solltest mit ihr reden. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß du nicht so dumm bist, eure Freundschaft zu opfern, nur weil du es nicht verkraftest, daß sie auch für Severus eine Freundin geworden ist, oder?" Harry und Fred sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen, bevor Harry den Blick wieder über die Ländereien schweifen ließ.

„Und Snape gewinnen lassen? Mit Sicherheit nicht, Fred. Hermine war zuerst meine beste Freundin und sie wird es auch bleiben." Fred lachte leise über Harrys Wortwahl, die ihn ebenfalls wieder sehr an den Jungen von damals erinnerte, aber er war froh, daß Harry es definitiv nicht so weit kommen lassen wollte.

„Schön, daß das geklärt ist. – Ich bin zwar nicht Hermine, aber du kannst mir trotzdem erzählen, was zwischen Cho und dir passiert ist, Harry. Ich bin für dich genauso da wie Ron und Hermine." Wieder zögerte Harry einen Moment, doch schließlich lehnte er sich ein wenig gegen die kalte Steinmauer in seinem Rücken zurück und begann leise zu erzählen.

„Zwischen Cho und mir hat es schon lange ein wenig gekriselt. Ich weiß gar nicht, wann genau das eigentlich angefangen hat. Wahrscheinlich kam es auch nicht besonders plötzlich. – Ich ... ich war wohl nie richtig gut darin, Zeichen zu lesen." Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Es waren die ganze Zeit über lächerliche, kleine Streitereien, nichts wirklich Ernsthaftes. Ich habe es erst für Machtkämpfe oder so gehalten. – Vielleicht weil ich lange geglaubt habe, daß es Cho nicht gefallen hat, ihre Quidditch-Karriere aufgeben zu müssen." Fred hatte den Kopf auf seine Arme gelegt und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu.

„Warum mußte sie ihre Karriere aufgeben? Sie war gut." Das Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht verlor ein wenig an Bitterkeit und er nickte.

„Ja, sie war großartig. Aber trotzdem hat sie keines der Teams, bei denen sie zum Probetraining erschienen ist, unter Vertrag genommen. Ich kann mir nicht erklären warum, aber die Saison begann und sie gehörte zu keinem Team.

Sie ist danach an die Universität in London gegangen und hat für das Team der Uni gespielt. Damit war sie wieder zurück auf dem Niveau von Schul-Quidditch, aber damals hat sie noch nicht aufgegeben. Sie wollte es wieder probieren, nach dem Studium, und sie war sich sicher, daß sie es dann schaffen konnte, daß alles, was sie brauchte, nur ein wenig mehr Übung war."

„Aber das war wohl nicht so?" Harry hob die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie studiert noch immer und jetzt ist auch noch das Kind da. – Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich erst gedacht habe, es sei Quidditch. Ich habe gedacht, sie würde mir die Schuld geben, daß sie jetzt auch noch für ein Kind sorgen muß und sich neben dem Studium bald auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren kann." Fred schüttelte ein wenig unwillig den Kopf.

„Nicht alles im Leben dreht sich um Quidditch, Harry. Wenn Cho dieses Kind nicht gewollt hätte, dann hätte es eine Menge Möglichkeiten gegeben. – Ich fürchte, du hast recht, was deine Unfähigkeit Zeichen zu lesen angeht, mein Freund." Harry so am Boden zerstört zu sehen, ging Fred näher, als er zuerst gedacht hatte. Er und Harry waren zwar schon in der Schulzeit Freunde gewesen, aber sein Verhältnis zu ihm war niemals so eng gewesen, wie die Freundschaft zwischen seinem jüngsten Bruder und dem berühmtesten Zauberschüler von Hogwarts. Mit Harry befreundet zu sein, war stets nur eine leichte, fröhliche Angelegenheit gewesen. Für die schwerwiegenden Probleme, bei denen ein Freund gebraucht wurde, war immer Ron zuständig gewesen und so ungern Fred es auch tat, zumindest vor sich selbst mußte er zugeben, daß er sich jetzt doch ein klein wenig überfordert fühlte. 

Aber große Erwartungen waren noch nie etwas gewesen, vor denen ein Fred Weasley davongelaufen war. Das mußte er sich nur vorhalten und schon würde er die richtigen Worte finden. – Hoffentlich.

„Mein Leben hat sich aber nun mal immer um Quidditch gedreht. Ich war zu fixiert darauf, um zu erkennen, daß es für Cho längst nicht mehr die Welt war wie für mich."

„Wann ist euer Streit eskaliert?" Harry blinzelte einige Male nachdenklich.

„Vor fünf Monaten etwa. Etwas weniger." Fred schluckte, doch sein Hals war unangenehm trocken.

„Erzähl es mir bitte." Es fiel Harry sichtlich schwer, von dem letzten großen Streit mit Cho zu erzählen. Er hatte es Ron erzählt und eigentlich gehofft, danach nie wieder davon sprechen zu müssen. Aber diese Hoffnung war vermutlich ebenso kindisch und dumm gewesen, wie sein gesamtes Verhalten in den letzten Monaten, wenn er den Worten von Snape trauen durfte.

Fred hörte zu, genau wie Ron es getan hatte. Er ließ ihn erzählen, ohne ihn auch nur einmal zu unterbrechen und auf seinem Gesicht war nicht das geringste Zeichen dafür zu erkennen, daß er Harry für irgend etwas verurteilte. In gewisser Weise war das hier sogar besser, als mit Ron darüber zu reden. 

Bei Ron wußte er, daß der Freund immer versuchen würde, so sanft wie möglich mit ihm zu sein. Vielleicht konnte er bei Fred mit ein wenig mehr Objektivität rechnen. Denn so sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte, das zuzugeben, er war einfach schon viel zu oft mit Samthandschuhen angefaßt worden. Es war keine gute Idee, genau wie Snape immer gesagt hatte.

Bei diesen Gedanken fühlte Harry leichten Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Warum mußte der verfluchte Bastard damit recht haben? Hätte es nicht wenigstens ein anderer sein können, der diese weise Erkenntnis aussprach?

Aber irgendwie war es im Endeffekt immer Snape, von dem so etwas kam. Mit präziser Grausamkeit und mitten ins Herz, ohne Zweifel, aber Snapes Erkenntnisse, Worte und Taten waren wohl trotzdem immer noch die, die man als die unverfälschtesten Urteile bezeichnen konnte, weil er sich nicht erlaubte, irgend etwas mit Gefühlen abzuwägen, wie es zum Beispiel seine Freunde traten. 

Einzig ein kleines, ironisches Funkeln in Harrys Augen verriet in diesem Moment seine Gedanken. Es war eine Schande, daß das alles nicht genug war, Severus Snape als Freund zu akzeptieren. Mit diesem Mann an der Seite statt im Rücken machte man sicher weniger dumme Potter-Fehler. 

Als Harry schließlich mit seiner Erzählung zum Ende kam, saß Fred noch immer bewegungslos auf seinem Stuhl. Einzig sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich von unlesbar in nachdenklich gewandelt. Tief in seine Überlegungen versunken, kaute Fred abwesend an seiner Unterlippe.

„Du bist zu stolz." Beendete er schließlich mit einem simplen Satz seine Grübelei und erntete dafür einen verständnislosen Blick von Harry.

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?" Fred grinste und hob leicht die Schultern in einer Geste, die die Offensichtlichkeit der Situation unterstrich.

„Das heißt, daß dein Kopf vollkommen zugemauert ist von deinem blöden Stolz. Sie hat etwas von dir verlangt, du hast dich aus Stolz geweigert. Daraufhin ist sie gegangen und du hast doch gemacht, was sie verlangt hat, warst aber zu stolz, ihr das zu sagen oder sie gar zu bitten, zu dir zurück zu kommen. Jetzt ist dein Kind da und ihr Brief hat eindeutig gezeigt, daß sie dich noch nicht vergessen hat und daß sie eventuell sogar hofft, eure Beziehung zu retten. – Doch du bist wieder zu stolz oder? Wie weit geht dieser kindische Stolz, Harry?" Wieder hatte sich ein trüber Schleier über Harrys grüne Augen gelegt, doch er wandte den Blick diesmal nicht zum Fenster hinaus, sondern ließ Fred sehen, was sich auf seinem Gesicht abspielte. Und er war sich sicher, daß es eine Menge war, denn in ihm überschlug sich förmlich alles. Es war der einzige Weg dem älteren Mann zu zeigen, was er dachte und fühlte, denn die Worte versagten ihm den Dienst.

„Ich kenne dich vielleicht nicht so gut wie Ron, Harry, aber ich bin mir doch über einen Punkt sehr sicher. Das schlimmste, was du dir für dieses Kind vorstellen kannst, ist, daß es aufwächst, wie sein Vater." Harrys überraschter Blick traf Freds und der ältere lächelte ein wenig.

„Ja, ich weiß, Cho ist bei deiner Tochter, was soll da schon passieren. Aber was ist, wenn Cho sich einen neuen Partner sucht? Was ist, wenn der Partner ein Onkel Vernon ist? Was ist, wenn Cho nicht stark genug ist? Sie wäre nicht die erste Frau, der so etwas passiert.

Ich kann dir sagen, was dann ist. Du säßest immer noch hier, würdest sie und das Kind mehr lieben als dich selbst, aber dein Stolz triumphiert über alle. – Das ist es doch oder Harry?" Harry öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Wort kam aus seiner Kehle. Er war wie versteinert. Fred hatte einfach zu recht. Er war fast wie Snape.

„Dachte ich mir. Es ist nicht Sesha, die du willst. Sie war nie wirklich das, was du wolltest." Ein fast triumphierendes Lächeln breitete sich über Freds Gesicht aus. So schlecht war er doch gar nicht in solchen Sachen. Alles, was man brauchte, war Selbstvertrauen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Fred." Fred zog überrascht die Augenbrauen zusammen. Einerseits über Harrys Worte und andererseits über die Hilflosigkeit, in der sie ausgesprochen worden waren. Fühlte Harry sich wirklich so machtlos?

„Wie kämpft man um eine Familie? Ich hab doch nie eine gehabt. Ich weiß nicht, wie das geht." Fred schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und trat näher an Harry heran. Der jüngere Zauberer blickte ihn an wie ein Kind, das verzweifelt nach einem Weg aus dem dunklen Wald suchte.

„Es ist nicht so schwer, wie du denkst, Harry. – Am besten fängst du damit an, daß du den Kontakt zu ihr suchst. Schreib ihr, verabrede mit ihr einen Termin, um deine Tochter zu sehen.

Ich kenne Cho vielleicht nicht so gut, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß ich sie nicht vollkommen falsch einschätze. Sie wird dir eine Chance geben und du wirst endlich über diesen furchtbaren Schatten deines Egos springen, klar? Stolz ist eine gute Sache, aber wenn er Überhand gewinnt, bringt er nur negative Ergebnisse." Harry ließ den Kopf hängen und dachte einen Moment über Freds Worte nach. Dann nickte er schließlich.

„Darf ich dich um ein klein wenig Hilfe bitten?" Fred lachte und legte Harry freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern. Er zog den jüngeren Zauberer ein wenig an sich, in der Hoffnung, daß es Harry zeigen würde, daß er sich immer auf ihn verlassen konnte, wenn es nötig war.

„Muß..." begann Harry, brach aber sofort wieder ab. Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen. „Muß ich Sesha die ganze Sache erklären?" Fred schien über die Frage zunächst ein wenig überrascht, aber nach kurzem Überlegen hatte er auch darauf eine Antwort.

„Nein. Sie wird es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerken, wenn du ab sofort nicht mehr versuchst, dich ihr zu nähern." Harrys Züge verhärteten sich ein wenig, doch was auch immer ihm gerade auf der Zunge lag – es beinhaltete garantiert einen gewissen Meister der Zaubertränke – er behielt es für sich und beschränkte sich auf ein Nicken. Wenigstens einmal durfte er den einfachen Weg nehmen ohne damit alles falsch zu machen. Das war doch schon einmal beruhigend. Daß es ihm nicht gefiel, Sesha kampflos Severus zu überlassen, einem Mann, dem er nach wie vor keinen Meter über den Weg traute, war eine andere Sache.

„Dann sollte ich jetzt wohl einen Brief schreiben, nicht wahr? – Da könnte ich deine Hilfe schon gleich gebrauchen." Fred ließ Harrys Schultern auch nicht los, als Harry von der Fensterbank rutschte und sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu Harrys Privaträumen machten, um Cho einen Brief zu schreiben.

Hermine strich sich verschlafen ein paar Locken aus dem Gesicht und band auf dem Weg zur Tür den Gürtel ihres Morgenmantels zu. Obwohl es noch mitten in der Nacht war, klopfte jemand energisch an ihre Tür und auch wenn Hermine es im ersten Moment wirklich in Betracht gezogen hatte, sie hätte das Klopfen niemals ignorieren können.

Ihr Besucher war hartnäckig.

Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen und öffnete die Tür. Das breit grinsende Gesicht von Fred Weasley strahlte ihr entgegen.

„Fred?" fragte Hermine verwirrt und rieb sich über die Augen, um ihre Sicht ein wenig zu klären. „Was ist passiert?" Im nächsten Moment riß sie ihre eben noch halb geschlossenen Augen erschrocken auf, als Fred sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf den Arm nahm und die Tür mit dem Fuß hinter sich ins Schloß drückte. Reflexartig schlang sie ihre Arme um sein Genick.

„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?" lachte sie, als sie sich wieder gefaßt hatte. Fred ließ sich in einen ihrer Sessel fallen, ohne Hermine dabei loszulassen und grinste sie immer noch an.

„Ich hab mit Harry geredet." Spätestens jetzt war Hermine hellwach. Sie setzte sich ein wenig auf seinem Schoß auf.

„Und? Konntest du was erreichen?" Ein geheimnisvolles Funkeln lag in Freds Augen.

„Wenn du mir einen Kuß gibst, sag ich es dir." Hermines Wangen färbten sich augenblicklich tief rot und sie blickte unter sich.

„Du bist unmöglich." Fred hob die Schultern.

„Würde ich jetzt nicht sagen." Hermine wollte widersprechen, doch bevor sie die Chance dazu hatte, griff Fred ihr sanft in die Haare und gab ihr einen tiefen Kuß. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verkrampfte Hermine sich ein wenig, bevor sie sich entspannte und seinen Kuß erwiderte.

„Ja, das war in etwa die Belohnung, die ich mir für meine Mühen vorgestellt hatte." Murmelte er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, als ihre Lippen sich trennen, und blickte ihr dabei in die rehbraunen Augen.

„Verrätst du mir dann jetzt endlich, wie es gelaufen ist?" Fred lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und schloß seine Arme um Hermine. Sie lehnte sich an ihn. Obwohl sie es noch nie zuvor gemacht hatten, fühlte es sich vollkommen normal an, daß sie auf Freds Schoß saß und er sie festhielt als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.

„Ich hab mit ihm geredet und dann haben wir zusammen einen langen Brief an Cho geschrieben. Einen sehr langen Brief, um genau zu sein. – Das ist Harry nicht gerade leicht gefallen, darum hat es auch bis eben gerade gedauert, obwohl wir noch vor dem Abendessen angefangen haben."

„Dann versucht er wirklich, sie zurück zu gewinnen." Fred nickte und ganz automatisch hob er eine Hand und strich ihr sanft über die Haare.

„Er liebt sie. Alles, was er bisher auf Sesha projiziert hat, waren eigentlich seine Gefühle für Cho. Er ist stur, viel sturer, als ich bisher dachte. Dazu kam noch, daß sie seinen Stolz verletzt hat. Kein Mann wird gerne verlassen, aber jemand wie Harry, der sein Leben lang immer nur nach Liebe gesucht hat, verkraftet das natürlich noch schlechter." 

„Ich weiß. – Ich danke dir, Fred. Ich glaube, wenn ich zu ihm gegangen wäre, hätte es eine Katastrophe gegeben." Fred lachte leise und Hermine blickte ihn fragend an.

„Nur jemand wie du käme auf die Idee, gleichzeitig für Harry und Severus die beste Freundin zu spielen." Hermine zog einen Schmollmund.

„Ich weiß nicht, was daran so verkehrt sein soll." Fred antwortete mit dem gleichen leisen Lachen und drückte sie noch ein wenig fester an sich.

Sesha wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn, um den Schweiß daran zu hindern, ihr in die Augen zu laufen. Nach monatelanger Forschung waren sie und Hermine endlich so weit, den ersten Prototypen ihres Giftes zu brauen, ein gleichzeitig großer und spannender Moment für sie beide. Einige der aggressiveren Zutaten des Trankes reagierten in einer Art Nebenreaktion zu einem sehr heißen, blaß violetten Dampf, der aus dem Kessel aufstieg und nicht nur das Atmen sehr erschwerte.

Ihr anfänglicher Enthusiasmus war Sesha deshalb schnell abhanden gekommen. So sehr sie das Forschen und Entwickeln von Tränken und Giften liebte, die Herstellung konnte unter Umständen äußerst unangenehm sein.

Verstohlen wanderte ihr Blick in Severus' Richtung, der ebenfalls über seinen Kessel gebeugt stand, der nicht weniger unangenehme Dämpfe in die Luft stieß.

Ihm schien das überhaupt nichts auszumachen. - Vielleicht war es einfach auch nur eine Sache der Erfahrung? War es irgendwann nicht mehr wichtig, wie unangenehm das Brauen sein konnte, wenn man erst einmal ein solcher Meister war, wie Severus?

Eine lange Haarsträhne fiel Severus ins Gesicht. Mit einer abwesenden Bewegung strich er sie hinter sein Ohr. Wieder löste sie sich und wieder strich er sie fort. Sesha lächelte. Als sich die Haarsträhne ein drittes Mal löste, legte er den großen Löffel, mit dem er den Trank gerührt hatte, zur Seite und verschwand für einen kurzen Moment im Nebenraum. Als er wieder daraus hervorkam, hatte er sein schwarzes Haar zurückgebunden.

„Wenn er jetzt noch seine Brille aufsetzen würde, müßtest du mich festhalten." Flüsterte Hermine ihr mit einem scherzenden Unterton zu. Sesha grinste, errötete dabei aber leicht. Plötzlich runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Woher weißt du eigentlich, daß er... Ich meine, er trägt sie so gut wie nie oder?" Hermine hob die Schultern.

„Ich hab ihn auch erst einmal mit Brille gesehen." Ein verschmitztes Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht. „Wer weiß, vielleicht ist er eitel."

„Sicher ist er das." Erwiderte Sesha und tippte sich an die Stirn. Severus und eitel, das war eine Vorstellung, die fast so unmöglich für Sesha war, wie ihr Wunsch, ihn so gut kennen zu lernen, daß sie eines Tages viel mehr über ihn wußte, als nur das.

Vielleicht sogar so gut, daß sie wußte, für wen er Rosen auf den Turm brachte.

Hermine bemerkte, daß ihre Freundin plötzlich wieder ernst wurde und sie ahnte, daß es wieder einmal mit Severus zusammen hing. Er hatte um Zeit gebeten und soweit Hermine wußte, hatte er sie sich bisher auch genommen. Seit Halloween waren bereits fünf Wochen ins Land gezogen und obwohl es keinen Harry mehr gab, der in irgendeiner Form zwischen Severus und Sesha stand, hatte sich nach Hermines Wissen nicht die geringste Kleinigkeit zwischen ihnen geändert.

Sie wollte es Severus mit Sicherheit nicht zum Vorwurf machen. Die Vergangenheit, an der er immer noch herumkaute, war wirklich nichts, über das man so einfach hinwegsah, um weiter zu machen und vorwärts zu gehen – vor allem nicht, wenn man über zwanzig Jahre alles getan hatte, jedweden Fortschritt in Sachen Bewältigung zu verhindern – aber sie hatte dennoch für Sesha gehofft, daß es alles etwas schneller gehen würde.

Eines hatten Sesha und Severus mit Sicherheit gemeinsam. Sie überspielten ihre Gefühle und taten gerne so, als ob nichts wäre. Und beide schafften es nicht, Hermine zu täuschen. Aus diesem Grund wußte sie auch, daß ihre Freundin bei weitem nicht so gut mit der Nähe des älteren Zauberers zurecht kam, wie sie immer vorgab. Sesha verbrachte den größten Teil des Tages damit, über den Meister der Zaubertränke nachzudenken, auch wenn sie das nicht einmal vor Hermine jemals zugegeben hätte.

Mit einem zischenden Geräusch stieß der Kessel eine noch größere Dampfwolke aus, die ihre Farbe von blaß violett zu leuchtend orange geändert hatte. Hermines Konzentration schwenkte zurück auf das Gift und sie schien zufrieden.

„Jetzt bin ich gespannt, wie es wirkt." Hermine wußte nicht, ob sie sich wegen ihrer Begeisterung jetzt schämen sollte oder nicht. Sie wußte, sie war nur die Wissenschaftlerin, die forschte und entdeckte, um der Welt eventuell etwas in die Hand zu geben, mit der man sie verbessern konnte. Aber das hier war ein Gift, eine tödliche Waffe. Und man würde sie benutzen. Gegen Lord Voldemort, das größte Übel, das im Moment existierte und das war sicher eine gute Sache, aber was war, wenn Lord Voldemort nicht mehr da war? Die Welt würde ihr Gift nicht vergessen und würde es weiterhin einsetzen wollen.

Hermine seufzte und drängte den Gedanken zurück in die Ecke ihres Gewissens, aus dem er gekrochen war.

Sie hatte eine Waffe geschaffen, aber sie würde nur die Waffe aus der Hand geben, niemals aber den Weg, sie herzustellen. Und sie würde es zu verhindern wissen, daß man den Weg herausfinden konnte, indem man die Waffe auseinander nahm.

Das war vielleicht nur ein schwacher Trost, aber es half ihr, sich nicht schuldig zu fühlen, als sie jetzt eine große braune Ratte aus einem Käfig hob und ihr etwas von der orangefarbenen Flüssigkeit verabreichte.

„Jetzt müssen wir warten, wie sie darauf reagiert." Sesha nickte und Hermine schloß den Rattenkäfig mit der vergifteten Ratte wieder.

Hermine saß mit auf ihre Hand gestütztem Kopf vor dem Rattenkäfig und sah dem Tier dabei zu, wie es permanent von einem Ende des Käfigs zum anderen lief. Noch zeigte es keinerlei Reaktion auf das Gift. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch, gleich neben dem Käfig lag ein sehr altes, dickes Buch aufgeschlagen, doch sie las schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr darin. Ihr Kopf war zu voll und sie konnte sich einfach nicht mehr auf das konzentrieren, was in dem Buch stand.

„Dein Kopf würde Freudensprünge machen, wenn du endlich in dein Bett gehen würdest, Hermine." Die Stille um sie herum war seit Stunden so intensiv gewesen, daß sie heftig erschrak, auch wenn Severus' Stimme, die plötzlich aus der Richtung seines Büros gekommen war, leise und sanft gewesen war.

„Vermutlich." Die Bürotür schloß sich und sie hörte seine leisen Schritte auf sie zukommen.

„Was ist das Problem?" fragte er und ließ sich neben sie auf einen Stuhl fallen. Hermine hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als sie ihn ansah.

„Andere Leute versuchen zumindest, nachts zu schlafen, Hermine." Antwortete er mit einem leichten Lächeln, während sie noch immer damit kämpfte, daß er in Pyjama und Morgenmantel neben ihr saß.

„Scheint nicht geklappt zu haben." Entgegnete sie trocken.

„Wie man es nimmt. Es ist vier Uhr morgens und ich muß schon eine verdammt gute Nacht erwischen, um länger zu schlafen. – Heute war mir das Glück nicht vergönnt." Hermine nickte.

„Das tut mir leid."

„Es gibt schlimmeres. Jetzt rück raus damit, Hermine, was beschäftigt dich immer noch so sehr, daß du dir die ganze Nacht um die Ohren schlägst?" Hermine sah Severus in die Augen.

„Ich möchte einen Zauber auf das Gift legen, damit man dessen Rezeptur nicht entschlüsseln kann, egal, wer es letztendlich in die Finger bekommt. Ich möchte, daß Sesha und ich die einzigen sind, die wissen, wie das Gift gebraut wird. – Leider habe ich bis jetzt noch nichts gefunden, womit ich dieses Ergebnis erreichen könnte." Severus zog nachdenklich die Stirn kraus und blickte konzentriert an die Decke. Hermine saß schweigend neben ihm und beobachtete weiter die Ratte. Sie wußte, daß sie Severus jetzt in seinen Gedanken nicht unterbrechen durfte und wenn es einen entsprechenden Zauber gab, dann wußte er sehr wahrscheinlich davon.

„Warte einen Moment, Hermine. Ich glaube, ich habe etwas derartiges schon mal irgendwo gesehen. Ich muß ein paar meiner Bücher holen." Er verschwand in seinem Büro und es dauerte fast zehn Minuten, bis er mit einem Stapel sehr alter, in Leder gebundener Bücher zurückkam. Er ließ den Stapel vorsichtig auf den Tisch gleiten.

Hermine überflog rasch die Titel der Buchrücken.

„So ein Zauber ist schwarze Magie?" Severus wunderte nicht, daß sie überrascht darüber war, da sie nur an die positiven Möglichkeiten dachte, die dieser Zauber für sie bedeutete.

„Selbstverständlich ist er das. Du machst es damit nicht nur unmöglich, die Rezeptur zu entschlüsseln, um unerwünschte Herstellung des Giftes zu unterbinden, sondern verhinderst damit auch, daß das Gift von einem Opfer erkannt und ein Gegenmittel hergestellt werden kann.

Ein Zauber ist niemals nur schwarz oder weiß, Hermine. Aber man muß in der Lage sein, einzuschätzen, welche Seite überwiegt. Dieser Verschlüsselungszauber, den du suchst, bringt eindeutig mehr schwarze Elemente mit sich, auch wenn du ihn für etwas Gutes einsetzen willst." Hermine nickte. Das war selbstverständlich einleuchtend und eigentlich hätte sie auch selbst darauf kommen können.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und blätterten die Bücher durch, auf der Suche nach dem passenden Zauber. Als Severus schließlich zum letzten Buch griff und es aufschlug, hielt Hermine einen Moment inne.

„Severus, gehst du am Wochenende mit uns nach Hogsmeade?" Severus blickte überrascht auf, nicht ganz sicher, in welche Ecke er die Frage einordnen sollte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Ich hatte eigentlich andere Pläne, Hermine." Hermine nickte ein wenig enttäuscht und wollte sich wieder ihrem Buch zuwenden, doch irgendwie wollte das nicht so recht gelingen.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir das noch einmal überlegen. Auch du brauchst doch mal eine Pause vom Kerker und den Kesseln und dem ganzen Kram hier unten." Severus lächelte und schob seine Brille zurück in die richtige Position.

„Eigentlich wollte ich Sesha bitten, mich nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten." Hermine blickte überrascht in Severus Gesicht und suchte nach einem Anzeichen, daß das wieder einer seiner kalten, kleinen Scherze war. Doch sie fand keins.

„Die Idee gefällt mir natürlich noch viel besser!" grinste sie und sofort war ihre Laune um einige Stufen angehoben.

„Hoffentlich gefällt dir die Idee auch noch, wenn du nicht nach Hogsmeade kannst, weil du mich wieder aufrichten mußt, nachdem sie mein Angebot abgeschmettert hat."

„Warum sollte sie so etwas tun?" fragte Hermine, ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen und blätterte die Seite um.

„Weil ich sie seit Wochen wie Luft behandelt habe." Hermines Mundwinkel hoben sich, doch sie las in aller Ruhe den Absatz zu ende, bevor sie das Buch wieder sinken ließ und ihn ansah.

„Blödsinn. Das ist absolut kein Grund für sie, dein Angebot auszuschlagen und sie wird es nicht tun. Du solltest vielleicht manchmal wenigstens ein klitzekleines bißchen deiner Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Dinge als immer nur den brodelnden Kessel vor dir lenken, dann könnten wir uns dieses Gespräch zum Beispiel ersparen." Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl ein wenig auf.

„Ich wußte nicht, daß du neuerdings ungern mit mir sprichst." Hermine konnte über seinen Versuch, ein beleidigtes Gesicht zu machen nur lachen.

„Ich rede sogar mit jedem Tag lieber mit dir, aber ich bin ein eher pragmatischer Typ und rede ungern über Offensichtlichkeiten." Severus' Miene verdunkelte sich ein wenig.

„Sie beobachtet dich. Immer wenn sie glaubt, daß ihr niemand dabei zusieht, beobachtet sich dich, wie du arbeitest oder Arbeiten korrigierst, den Unterricht vorbereitest. Ich glaube, sie weiß sogar noch genauer als ich, was du den ganzen Tag so tust. – Und sie wird rot, wenn man ihr gegenüber erwähnt, daß du eigentlich gar nicht übel aussiehst." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und vergrub ihre Nase sofort wieder in dem Buch – gerade so als hätte sie gerade das selbstverständlichste von der Welt gesagt. 

Severus war baff. Anders konnte er es nicht beschreiben. Er hatte Seshas Blicke nicht bemerkt, aber wenn man bedachte, daß er stets, wenn er einen Trank vor sich hatte, voll und ganz auf die Flüssigkeit im Kessel konzentriert war und man ihn praktisch von hinten erstechen konnte, ohne daß er auch nur im Entferntesten bemerkte, daß jemand hinter ihm stand, bis das Messer in seinem Rücken steckte, war das nicht weiter verwunderlich. Und dennoch, allein die bloße Vorstellung, daß Sesha ihn beobachtete oder wegen ihm rot wurde und er bemerkte es nicht...

Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und blätterte abwesend um auf die nächste Seite. Sein Blick glitt – ebenfalls hoffnungslos unfokussiert – über die Buchstaben, die in diesem Augenblick gerade gar keinen Sinn für ihn machten.

Er hatte wirklich befürchtet, zu lange gewartet zu haben. Aber wenn Hermine recht hatte und wirklich stimmte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte ... Ja dann gab es vielleicht wirklich noch eine Chance für ihn. Dann konnte es vielleicht wirklich sein, daß er doch noch einmal in seinem Leben einen Weg aus der Dunkelheit fand, in die er sich selbst verbannt hatte.

„Absolut nichts." Seufzte Hermine und schlug das letzte Buch zu. „Und bei dir? Irgendwas gefunden?" Severus blinzelte und versuchte, seine Konzentration wieder zu sammeln und auf das Buch zu lenken.

„Bis jetzt noch nichts, aber ich bin ja noch nicht durch." Er überflog Zeile für Zeile des Textes und schaffte es tatsächlich, den Großteil seiner Gedanken auf das zu richten, was er gerade tat, als er endlich fand, wonach er gesucht hatte.

„Und wieder einmal bestätigt sich, daß man mit dem letzten Buch anfangen sollte. Das hier ist es, Hermine." Er schob Hermine das Buch zu und sie las das Stück Text, auf das er deutete. Als sie zum Ende gekommen war, leuchteten ihre Augen und sie lächelte.

„Perfekt."

Die Ratte starb nicht. Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages befielen das Tier starke Krämpfe und Schmerzen, doch statt wie erwartet das Ende einzuleiten, zogen sie sich über den Rest des Tages und die halbe Nacht hinweg hin. Und dann war alles vorbei. Statt einer toten Ratte saß ein vollkommen verstörtes, erschöpftes Tier im Käfig, das jedoch ohne Zweifel quicklebendig war.

Weder Hermine noch Sesha konnte behaupten, mit diesem Ergebnis in irgendeiner Weise zufrieden gewesen zu sein, da zum einen natürlich die Krämpfe nicht so lange hatten dauern sollen und zum anderen das absolute Endergebnis mehr als enttäuschend war. Der einzige Erfolg, den sie zu verbuchen gehabt hatten, war die Tatsache, daß zwischen der Verabreichung des Giftes und dem Eintreten der Krämpfe so viel Zeit vergangen war, das vermutlich niemand die Spur würde zurückverfolgen können.

Während Hermine und Sesha wieder jeden Tag für mehrere Stunden die Köpfe zusammensteckten, um den Fehler in der Rezeptur zu suchen, hatten Fred und George mit ihrem Projekt endlich Erfolg.

Severus hielt die kleine Phiole mit der blaß hellblauen Flüssigkeit gegen das Licht der Fackeln an der Wand und schwenkte sie nachdenklich.

„Die Rezeptur ist meines Erachtens nach in Ordnung, meine Herren. Allerdings müssen wir noch einen Versuch am lebenden Objekt durchführen. Haben Sie sich bereits Gedanken gemacht, wer von Ihnen beiden das übernehmen wird?" Fred und George sahen sich einen Moment lang mehr oder weniger skeptisch an. Es war ja nicht so, daß sie ihrem Trank nicht trauten oder daß er gefährlich werden konnte, wenn er doch nicht wirklich funktionierte, aber der Gedanke, daß einer von ihnen beiden sich von Severus Veritasserum würde verabreichen lassen, war ihnen nicht geheuer. Was, wenn er die Gelegenheit nutzen würde, Fragen zu stellen, die sie besser auch heute – Jahre nach ihrer Schulzeit hier – noch nicht beantworten wollten?

Doch schließlich war es George, der sich ein Herz faßte und nickte. Sie hatten jetzt viele Monate an dem Trank gearbeitet, er mußte ganz einfach funktionieren oder er würde sich ohnehin vom höchsten Turm des Schlosses stürzen, egal was Severus aus ihm herauspreßte.

Er griff nach der Phiole in Severus' Hand und ließ zwei Tropfen der bitteren Flüssigkeit auf seine Zunge tropfen. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht, schluckte den Trank aber hinunter. Fast augenblicklich spürte er eine angenehme Wärme, die sich in wenigen Sekunden in seinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete und er konnte fast fühlen, wie seine geheimen Gedanken hinter dicken Mauern verschlossen wurden, die nicht einmal das stärkste Veritasserum niederreißen konnte. Er lächelte zufrieden und zuversichtlich.

„Spürst du eine Wirkung?" fragte Fred aufgeregt. George nickte. Scheinbar ungerührt von der Begeisterung seiner jungen Kollegen, verschwand Severus für einen Moment in seinem Büro und kam mit einer weiteren Phiole zurück, die das Veritasserum enthielt. Seine eigene Herstellung, ohne Zweifel einwandfrei und sehr stark.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob Sie beide wirklich zu Forschern taugen. Mund auf, Mr. Weasley." George gehorchte und wieder tropfte eine unangenehm bittere Flüssigkeit auf seine Zunge, die er ebenso widerstrebend schluckte. Severus wartete einen Moment, dann begann er.

„Sagen Sie mir Ihren Namen." George antwortete nicht sofort, sondern lauschte fasziniert dem wirren Kampf der Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Die beiden Seren bekämpften sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und versuchten, sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen, um die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Er konnte nicht entscheiden, welchen von beiden stärker war, doch er wußte, er würde es erfahren, wenn er sprach. Er blickte Severus in die Augen.

„Harry Potter." Antwortete er fest und unbeirrt und er hätte schwören können, in den Augen des älteren Zauberers einen leichten Hauch von Triumph zu sehen.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, daß Sie nicht George Weasley sind?" George grinste.

„Ich kenne die Familie Weasley nicht." In Severus' Augen blitzte es auf und diesmal war George sich sicher, daß der Giftmischer bereits innerlich triumphierte. Die Sache war ein Erfolg.

„Haben Sie Hausmeister Filch und sämtliche Lehrer dieser Schule jahrelang mit schlechten Scherzen terrorisiert?" 

„Nein, Sir." Nur für einen Moment war George aus einem Gefühl des Stolzes heraus versucht gewesen, mit ja zu antworten. Das Veritasserum in ihm war längst komplett verstummt.

Severus nickte zufrieden.

„Fred, George, ich muß sagen, ich bin sehr zufrieden. Wie es scheint, wirkt das Serum hervorragend. George, spüren Sie die typischen Anzeichen des Veritasserums? Schwindel, Benommenheit, als ob Sie von einem dichten Nebel umhüllt wären?" George schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, dieses Gefühl war nur ganz am Anfang da und ist fast sofort wieder verschwunden. Ich hatte das Gefühl, daß beide Seren sich nach einem kurzen Kampf gegenseitig vollkommen aufheben. Anfangs war es wie zwei Stimmen, die sich gestritten haben, die eine sagte genau das Gegenteil von der anderen, aber schon nach sehr kurzer Zeit waren die Stimmen stumm." Severus nickte knapp und schlug nachdenklich die Augen nieder.

„Das ist interessant. – Wir müssen bei der eventuellen Anwendung darauf achten, daß man nicht merkt, daß das Serum nicht wirkt. Sie haben mir in die Augen gesehen und sogar gegrinst beim Antworten. Das würden Sie niemals tun, wenn Sie wirklich unter dem Einfluß des Veritasserums stünden." Fred rieb sich nachdenklich am Kinn und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er fieberhaft nachdachte.

„Vielleicht..." setzte er an und hatte sofort die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Bruders und Severus' „sollten wir die Rezeptur ein wenig abwandeln, daß diese Nebenwirkung sozusagen als Nachwirkung übrig bleibt, wenn die Seren sich aufgehoben haben. Als eine Art Teil des Serums, der erst aktiviert wird, sobald alles andere seine Arbeit getan hat."

„Arbeiten Sie daran." Fred und George nickten und machten sich gleich darauf an die Arbeit.

Mehrere Tage später, am Freitag vor dem letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenende in diesem Jahr, starteten Sesha und Hermine den zweiten Versuch mit ihrem Gift. Beide Frauen sahen müde und abgekämpft aus, hatten dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und Severus hätte schwören können, daß die eine oder andere Bewegung, die Hermine machte, schon fast fahrig war. Nicht daß es ihn verwunderte, beide hatten seit dem Fehlschlag einige Tage zuvor fast Tag und Nacht gearbeitet.

Während Sesha ihren Unterricht hielt oder vorbereitete, vergrub Hermine sich unter einem riesigen Stapel uralter Bücher und Schriftrollen in der Bibliothek und sobald Sesha ihre schulischen Pflichten erfüllt hatte, tüftelten sie weiter an ihrem Gift. Hermine war bereits in der Bibliothek oder im Labor, wenn Severus morgens zum Frühstück ging und beide arbeiteten noch, wenn sogar er fand, daß es endlich an der Zeit war, sich ein paar Stunden Ruhe zu gönnen. Ein Lebensrhythmus, den beide trotz ihrer Jugend nicht lange durchhalten konnten.

Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben begriff Severus, weshalb Albus manchmal so besorgt um ihn war.

Die beiden hatten den richtigen Geist für die Sache, genug Ehrgeiz und eine nicht enden wollende Energie und er war seltsam stolz, daß er es gewesen war, der das erkannt und richtig eingeschätzt hatte – aber jetzt reichte es erst einmal.

„Miss Shantay, Miss Granger, auf ein Wort bitte." Hermine hatte der Ratte gerade das Gift verabreicht und setzte das quiekende Tier zurück in den Käfig, während Sesha sich über die Augen rieb. Sie war zum Umfallen müde und hoffte inständig, daß Severus nicht noch einen wichtigen Auftrag für sie hatte.

Hermine schloß hinter sich und Sesha die Tür zu Severus' Büro und folgte dem Beispiel der Freundin und setzte sich auf einen der beiden großen Holzstühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. Sie waren Gott sei Dank so höllisch unbequem, daß nicht für eine Sekunde die Gefahr bestand, daß sie einfach einschlafen würde.

Das war wohl das erste Mal, daß Hermine froh über Severus' grausame Methoden seinen Schülern gegenüber war.

„Wie weit sind Sie beide mit Ihrer Versuchsreihe?" kam Severus ohne Umschweife zum Thema. Er faltete die Hände und stützte sein Kinn darauf ab.

„Wir haben den Prototyp ein wenig abgewandelt, nur minimal, aber wir hoffen, daß es dieses Mal den gewünschten Effekt haben wird. Das Versuchstier ist präpariert." Antwortete Hermine und versuchte, so gut es ging, die Müdigkeit aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. Severus durchbohrte sie mit seinem undurchdringlichen Blick.

„Ich möchte, daß Sie beide sich dieses Wochenende komplett frei nehmen." Severus konnte sich nicht entscheiden welche von beiden überraschter aussah, aber auf jeden Fall machten beide ein Gesicht, daß sogar Severus einen Moment lang versucht war, darüber zu lachen. – Wenn man bedachte, wie selten solche Worte in den letzten Monaten gehört worden waren, war das vermutlich verständlich.

„Jetzt sehen Sie mich doch nicht so an, als hätte ich Ihre Hinrichtung verkündet. Machen Sie sich zwei möglichst ruhige Tagen, schlafen Sie vielleicht zur Abwechslung mal wieder. Das könnte von Vorteil sein."

„Severus..." Severus hob abwehrend die Hand und brachte Hermine augenblicklich zum Schweigen.

„Miss Granger, das ist kein Akt meiner überschwenglichen Menschenfreundlichkeit, sondern eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme. Ich habe gesehen, daß Ihre Hände bereits zittern, wenn Sie ein Messer halten und mir ist auch nicht entgangen, daß Miss Shantay diese Woche bereits mehrfach über ihren Büchern eingeschlafen ist." Seine Stimme wurde ein wenig sanfter und er versuchte, gleichzeitig die Blicke beider Frauen festzuhalten. „Ich weiß, unter welchem Druck Sie beide stehen – ich habe ihn Ihnen zum Teil selbst auferlegt – aber ich weiß auch, daß es Grenzen der körperlichen Belastung gibt. Ich selbst bin oft genug über diese Grenzen hinaus gegangen, aber das ist eine Möglichkeit, die außer Frage steht, wenn man über eine lange Zeit hinweg dem Druck standhalten muß. Ich brauche Sie beide auch in den kommenden Wochen noch, also wäre ich Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie einfach tun würden, was ich Ihnen sage, ohne weiter mit mir zu diskutieren. Vor morgen abend sollte sich mit der Ratte ohnehin nichts mehr tun." Es sah erst so aus, als wollte Hermine darauf noch einmal etwas erwidern, doch schließlich nickte sie einfach und schwieg.

Es war ja nicht so, daß sie nicht verstand, was er meinte und ihm nicht in jedem Punkt recht gab. Aber er mußte genauso gut auch verstehen, daß sie nun einmal nicht einfach von jetzt auf gleich vollkommen abschalten konnte, so lange sie ein Problem noch nicht bewältigt hatte. Dazu war er viel zu viel selbst Wissenschaftler mit Leib und Seele.

„Packen Sie alle Unterlagen und Bücher weg und machen Sie Schluß für heute." Setzte er noch einmal mit Nachdruck nach. Als die beiden Frauen aufstanden, um immer noch ein wenig perplex sein Büro zu verlassen, hielt Severus Sesha noch einmal zurück.

„Miss Shantay! Einen Moment noch bitte. Ich würde Sie gerne noch kurz unter vier Augen sprechen, wenn das möglich wäre." Wenn eine Steigerung der Überraschung auf Seshas Gesicht noch möglich gewesen war, dann hatte Hermine sie gerade gesehen. Sie nickte ihrer Freundin kurz zu und verließ die beiden dann geheimnisvoll lächelnd, in der Hoffnung, daß keiner von beiden jetzt noch eine Dummheit machen würde. Das war schließlich durchaus etwas, was man von beiden in jedem Moment erwarten konnte, wenn es um Gefühle ging.

„Sir?" fragte Sesha und die Nervosität in ihrer Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Severus brauchte nicht einmal von dem Stück Pergament, auf das er hastig einige Notizen kritzelte, aufzusehen, um zu wissen, daß sie genau in diesem Moment wieder am Saum ihres Umhangs herumspielte.

Als er schließlich aufblickte, wurde er nicht enttäuscht. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel besser er ihr Verhalten nach den letzten Wochen, in denen er mehr über sie erfahren hatte, als Sesha überhaupt ahnte, verstehen konnte. Plötzlich nervte ihn die Nervosität nicht mehr, obwohl Nervosität anderer ihm bisher immer unangenehm an den eigenen Nerven genagt hatte. Und er fand es sogar ein wenig – attraktiv. Die Überraschung über diese Erkenntnis verbarg er unter einem leichten, kaum sichtbaren Lächeln. Aber Sesha sah es zweifellos, dem verblüfften Ausdruck ihrer Augen nach.

„Fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl, Miss Shantay?" Das Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig deutlicher. Sesha legte ein wenig skeptisch den Kopf schief.

„Danke, es ist alles in Ordnung. Sir, was wollen Sie noch mit mir besprechen?" Severus stand auf und fühlte den für ihn ungewohnten Drang, irgend etwas in den Händen halten zu müssen, um sich von dem, was er tun wollte und gleichzeitig fürchtete, ablenken zu können.

„Sesha, ich habe mich gefragt..." setzte er an und brach gleich wieder ab. Seshas Nervosität verflog fast augenblicklich, als die Überraschung und Verblüffung das bestimmende Gefühl in ihr wurde. Sie hatte Severus noch nie zuvor in einem ähnlichen Zustand gesehen. Sie kannte ihn eigentlich nur vollkommen frei von jeglicher Emotion oder im besten Fall wütend – nicht nervös und unsicher.

„Ja?" hakte sie nach und versuchte, dabei möglichst ermutigend zu klingen, auch wenn sie nicht wußte, was da eigentlich auf sie zukam.

„Werden Sie am Wochenende nach Hogsmeade gehen?" platzte es aus Severus heraus und er hätte sich im selben Moment noch dafür ohrfeigen können, daß er nicht einmal in der Lage war, Sesha seine Begleitung auf diesem fast schon alltäglichen Ausflug anzubieten, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen.

Im ersten Moment war Sesha so geschockt, daß sie sich nicht einmal rühren konnte, geschweige denn ein Wort herausbringen, doch schließlich rang sie ihre Fassung zurück und lächelte.

„Nachdem Sie mich sozusagen in Zwangsurlaub beordert haben, habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt." Severus fühlte, wie die Nervosität ein wenig nachließ. Eine positive Antwort und ein vielversprechender Ton oder etwa nicht? Er räusperte sich und schloß für einen winzigen Augenblick die Augen, um sich zu sammeln.

„Würden Sie mich eventuell begleiten? Ich habe einige Besorgungen in Hogsmeade zu machen und würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mir dabei Gesellschaft leisten würden." Obwohl sie schon gewußt hatte, daß es darauf hinauslaufen würde, war Sesha doch überrascht, als Severus die Worte letztendlich tatsächlich aussprach. Das war definitiv etwas, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte.

Sie merkte, wie Severus' Blick auf ihr ruhte und erst da bemerkte sie, wie lange er schon auf eine Antwort wartete, während sie ihn erstaunt anstarrte. Sie wurde rot.

„Ja.. ja, sehr gerne." Stotterte sie schließlich und die rote Farbe wurde noch ein wenig dunkler. Es kam Severus so vor, als würde ihm ein Stein von der Größe seines Kessels vom Herzen fallen, als Sesha nach einem fast endlosen Schweigen endlich zusagte. Und obwohl er wußte, daß er breit grinste, war es ihm vollkommen egal. Er fühlte sich glücklich und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wollte er das auch zeigen.

Als Severus und die drei Weasley Brüder wenig später allein im Kerker arbeiteten, verspürte George von Minute zu Minute immer stärker den Drang, das, was er gerade in Händen hielt, in die nächste Ecke zu werfen und schreiend aus dem Kerker zu fliehen. Er kannte seinen Arbeitgeber in vielen Stimmungslagen, von scheinbar tot bis hin zu infernalisch wütend. Er konnte mit jeder einzelnen dieser Stimmungen leben. Doch heute machte der ältere Zauberer ihn fertig und dabei tat er nichts weiter, als mit einem sehr kleinen, aber trotzdem nicht weniger verträumten Lächeln, einen Trank zuzubereiten, den er sonst stets in seiner übelsten Laune braute.

Und als Severus den Werwolftrank für Remus Lupin in drei Glasflaschen abfüllte, um sich anschließend auf den Weg in die Eulerei zu machen und dem alten Feind aus Schultagen das für ihn so wichtige Gebräu zu schicken, hätte er schwören können, daß Severus leise summte.

Am Samstag ging die Sonne strahlend über den gefrorenen Ländereien von Hogwarts auf und tauchte die von Rauhreif bedeckten Wiesen, Bäume und Sträucher in ein magisches Funkeln. Die zugefrorene Oberfläche des Sees glitzerte beinahe schon gleißend hell. 

Es war eigentlich kein Morgen, an dem Severus Snape sonst schon so früh außerhalb des Kerkers zu sehen war, doch an diesem Tag war er ungewöhnlich fröhlich aufgewacht. So fröhlich, daß er es selbst schon fast krankhaft nannte und sich plötzlich ansatzweise vorstellen konnte, wie Albus wohl jeden Morgen sein Bett verließ. Und um dem ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, war er im Zwielicht des grauenden Morgens aus dem Schloß spaziert, um sich am Ufer des Sees den Sonnenaufgang anzusehen.

Jetzt war es Zeit fürs Frühstück und auch hier taten sich Abgründe vor ihm auf. Zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit hatte er überhaupt wieder Hunger genug, um sich auf das hervorragende Frühstück zu freuen, das die Hauselfen den Lehrern und Schülern von Hogwarts jeden Tag boten.

War es das gewesen, was Hermine und Albus als den positiven Effekt bezeichneten, den Sesha auf ihn haben würde, wenn er sich nur auf sie einließe? War sie deshalb gut für ihn? – Sehr wahrscheinlich und er mußte lügen, wenn er behaupten wollte, daß es ihm nicht gefiel.

Wie jeden Morgen starrte Aidan stumm unter sich, als Severus die Halle zum Frühstück betrat. Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete sie ihn verstohlen – auch das war inzwischen zu einer Art Ritual geworden – und blickte fast überrascht auf. Severus' Wangen waren vor Kälte gerötet und er wirkte wacher und frischer als in den letzten Monaten. Als er seinen dicken Winterumhang abstreifte und in einer für ihn ungewöhnlich lässigen Bewegung über die Lehne seine Stuhles legte, blickte er sich suchend um. Nur der Schatten eines Lächelns umspielte seine schmalen Lippen, als sein Blick den von Sesha Shantay traf.

Aidan biß sich wütend auf die Lippe und riß den Blick von ihm los. Das brauchte sie sicher noch nicht am frühen Morgen!

Aislin dagegen stellte die kleine Geste zwischen dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke und der Lehrerin für Wahrsagen mit einem zufriedenen, wenn auch knappen Lächeln fest. Bisher hatte sie nachhelfen müssen, um Aidan weis zu machen, daß etwas zwischen den beiden war, doch ganz offensichtlich war Snape ihr da freundlicherweise entgegen gekommen. Mehr konnte man sich ja praktisch gar nicht wünschen.

Und Aislins Tag wurde nahezu perfekt, als wenige Minuten später eine Schar von Eulen durch die Fenster hinein geflattert kam und eine von ihnen einen Brief auf ihren Schoß fallen ließ, der das Siegel von Lucius Malfoy trug.

Aidan registrierte ein wenig verwundert, daß Aislin ihren Brief nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Umschlag, in ihrem Umhang verschwinden ließ und ihr Frühstück fortsetzte, statt ihn, wie auch sonst, gleich zu lesen. Auch das zufriedene Funkeln in den blauen Augen und das dünne, grausame Lächeln waren ihr nicht entgangen, auch wenn beides nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu sehen gewesen war.

Mit einem kleinen Stich im Herzen, wandte sie sich wieder lustlos ihrem Frühstück zu. Tage, die mit Post von den Todessern und einem Lächeln von Severus für Sesha begannen, waren keine guten Tage, mochte der Brief auch noch so harmlos und das Lächeln noch so klein sein.

Als Severus und Sesha zusammen den Weg in Richtung Hogsmeade gingen, fühlte Severus sich gleichzeitig befangen und seltsam leicht. Fast sofort hatten sie in eine eher lockere Konversation gefunden, er fühlte sich nicht ungeschickt oder total fehl am Platz und dennoch – ein wenig Traurigkeit, ein paar bittere Erinnerungen begleiteten ihn auch jetzt wieder. Es war ein weiteres Sakrileg, das er nun zur Seite schob, um Platz für eine andere zu schaffen, denn nie wieder war er zusammen mit einer Frau, die er gerne hatte, nach Hogsmeade gegangen, nachdem Lily nicht mehr da gewesen war.

Severus wußte, es würde noch viele solcher kleinen Dinge geben, die ihn schmerzhaft an Lily erinnerten, aber er wußte, daß er jetzt die Kraft hatte, die Erinnerung einfach Erinnerung sein zu lassen und nichts weiter. Er mußte diese Kraft ganz einfach haben oder er würde niemals aus seinem dunklen Loch hervorkommen können. Das war etwas, wo er Hermine nicht widersprechen konnte.

„Was genau haben Sie zu erledigen, Professor?" fragte Sesha mit einem Lächeln, als sie den Rand des Dorfes erreichten. Severus war einen Moment nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen, sondern mehr oder weniger abwesend neben ihr hergelaufen. Darum lag ein Hauch von Überraschung in seinem Blick, als er sie ansah.

„Ich muß einige Zutaten in der magischen Apotheke bestellen und anschließend dachte ich, könnte ich Sie noch ein wenig herumführen. Sie haben sicher noch nicht allzu viel von Hogsmeade gesehen. Es ist größer, als man auf den ersten Blick denkt und Potter und seine Freunde verbringen ihre Zeit meist in einem sehr kleinen Kreis von Möglichkeiten." Sesha war ein wenig überrascht, daß Severus zum ersten Mal von Harry ohne Abfälligkeit in der Stimme sprach. Sicher, die Worte waren mal wieder alles andere als überschwänglich freundlich gewesen, aber es war auch keine direkte Beleidigung gewesen. – Viel eher eine Feststellung.

Sesha hatte so eine kleine Vermutung, daß der Professor, wenn er nicht wirklich darüber nachdachte, was er wie sagte, gar nicht wirklich den Haß und die Verachtung für Harry empfand, die er sonst immer vorgab.

Es war aber auch genauso gut möglich, daß sie es sich nur einbildete. – Und genau genommen war es im Moment auch gerade ziemlich unwichtig. Viel wichtiger war, daß Professor Snape sie wirklich gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen würde und sich jetzt so zivil und angenehm mit ihr unterhielt, daß sie, wenn sie es nicht sehr viel besser gewußt hätte, wirklich geglaubt hätte, er würde den ganzen Tag nichts anderes tun.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es in Hogsmeade vielleicht einen Buchladen gibt." Sie blickte ihn fragend an und Severus nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Lippen und einem kaum zu übersehenden Glitzern in den Augen.

„Selbstverständlich. Nicht so groß wie Flourish & Blotts, aber ein ausgesprochen gutes Sortiment an Büchern."

„Hervorragend." Severus hatte das Gefühl, daß ihr Gesicht noch ein wenig heller strahlte.

„Es heißt übrigens Severus, nicht Professor." Severus tat so, als bemerke er ihren überraschten Blick nicht und Sesha schwieg, zu verblüfft und glücklich, um etwas zu sagen.

Die magische Apotheke von Hogsmeade befand sich im hinteren Viertel des Dorfes. Da es hier keine Geschäfte gab, in denen die Schüler Süßigkeiten oder Scherzartikel kaufen konnten, war dieser Teil des Dorfes an den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden eher spärlich besucht. Ein Umstand, für den Severus jedes Mal aufs Neue dankbar war. Sein gerade erst gestarteter Versuch der Sozialisierung mit anderen Menschen mußte ja nicht gleich zu Anfang übertrieben werden.

Während Severus seine lange Bestellung bei dem alten Mann an der Theke aufgab, blickte Sesha sich fasziniert in der Apotheke um. Sie kannte fast alle der Dinge, die diese Apotheke zu bieten hatte, aber es war das erste Mal, daß sie in einem Laden stand, der so viele wunderbare, nützliche und seltene Dinge auf einmal im Angebot hatte. Und die Apotheke in Hogsmeade war noch sehr klein, wenn sie Severus' Worten trauen durfte. Wie war es dann wohl in einer der ganz großen? Zum Beispiel der in der Winkelgasse?  
Nachdem er mit seiner Bestellung geendet hatte und der alte Mann im Lagerraum verschwunden war, um die Dinge, die er vorrätig hatte, für Severus abzupacken, beobachtete er seine junge Assistentin ein wenig verstohlen. Sie hatte eine kindliche Unschuld an sich, während sie ein Regal nach dem anderen gründlich inspizierte, die ihn faszinierte. Er konnte sich noch gut erinnern, als er mit vier Jahren selbst zum ersten Mal mit seinem Vater in einer magischen Apotheke gewesen war. Damals war sogar er noch unschuldig und fast kindlich gewesen. Eine Zeit, die lange vorbei und noch länger verloren war.

Und dennoch, daß Sesha sich diese Unschuld trotz allem, was sie erlebt hatte, hatte bewahren können, war für ihn eine schöne Entdeckung und gleichzeitig ein merkwürdig tröstlicher Gedanke, den er sich nicht so recht erklären konnte.

„Haben Sie etwas entdeckt, Sesha?" fragte er und Sesha merkte, wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Sie hatte schon öfter gehört, daß er diesen warmen, samtweichen Ton zu bestimmten Gelegenheiten benutzte, aber sie hatte noch nie zuvor das Gefühl gehabt, daß es vollkommen unbewußt und aus seinem Herzen heraus geschehen war, so wie jetzt.

„Unendlich viele Dinge!" antwortete sie ebenso fröhlich, wie ihr Gesicht strahlte. „Ich habe noch nie einen Ort gesehen, der so voller Wunder gesteckt hat. Aus allem, was man hier findet, kann man so viele verschiedene Dinge machen." Sie lächelte strahlend und als er in ihre funkelnden Augen blickte, spürte Severus fast so etwas wie Bedauern. Es war so eine Verschwendung!

„Wissen Sie, Sie hätten das Zeug, Meisterin der Zaubertränke zu werden. Sie haben den richtigen Geist dafür, die richtige Einstellung. Wenige haben die Begeisterung, die Sie mitbringen. - Ich unterrichte jetzt mehr als zwanzig Jahre in Hogwarts und in all den Jahren habe ich nur eine einzige Schülerin gehabt, die Ihnen da ähnlich war." Sesha lächelte wissend und ließ ihre Finger vorsichtig über das silbrig glänzende Horn eines Einhornes gleiten.

„Warum hat Hermine den Titel der Meisterin eigentlich noch nicht? Ich bin mir sicher, sie hätte ihn in Rekordzeit schaffen können." Severus nickte und die feine Traurigkeit in seinem Blick sagte Sesha schon fast, was sie wissen wollte.

„Sie hat ihr Studium vorzeitig beendet, um sich uns im Kampf gegen Voldemort anzuschließen. Sie hat das Studium zwar in Rekordzeit absolviert, aber für den Meister hat es nicht mehr gereicht. – Aber wenn wir es eines Tages geschafft haben, wird sie zurück an die Universität gehen und die Sache zu Ende bringen, und wenn ich sie eigenhändig hinschleife." Sesha lachte und nickte.

„Das würden Sie tun, da bin ich mir sicher." Sie riß ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dem Horn los und verschränkte die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken. „Aber bei Hermine ist das nicht notwendig." Der alte Apotheker kam mit Severus' verpackten Einkäufen zurück. Severus bezahlte die Sachen und die bestellten Zutaten.

„Ich werde die Päckchen gleich zum Schloß hinauf schicken, Professor." Erklärte der alte Mann und Severus antwortete mit einem Nicken, bevor er und Sesha die Apotheke verließen.

Die Luft, die ihnen beim Verlassen der Apotheke entgegen schlug, war eisig kalt. Fast sofort fing Sesha an zu zittern und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper, um die Wärme so gut es ging zu halten. Es war doch noch nicht so kalt gewesen, als sie Hogwarts vor einiger Zeit verlassen hatten.

„Wie genau nennt sich das, was sie da tragen?" fragte Severus ein wenig spöttisch und zeigte auf ihren für diese Jahreszeit viel zu dünnen schwarzen Umhang. Einen kurzen Moment blitzte Ärger in Seshas Augen auf. Diese Umhanggeschichte wurde langsam alt.

„Das ist mein Winterumhang." Severus schnaubte verächtlich und öffnete den Verschluß seines eigenen, schweren Umhanges aus Kaschmirwolle.

„Definitiv ungeeignet für einen schottischen Winter." Grummelte er und hängte ihr seinen Umhang um die Schultern. Zu sagen, daß Sesha in diesem Moment absolut sprachlos und wie von Donner gerührt war, war mehr als eine Untertreibung. Unsicher griffen ihre Hände nach dem edlen, dicken Material und zogen den Stoff enger um ihren Körper. Seine Wärme, die noch im Gewebe des Umhanges hing, ging sofort auf sie über und breitete sich angenehm in ihrem Körper aus.

„Ja, aber was ist mit Ihnen?" fragte sie verwirrt. Severus lächelte und schloß die beiden Schnallen des Umhanges.

„Hogsmeade hat auch einen von Madam Malkins Läden zu bieten und ich denke, da werden wir als nächstes hingehen." Sesha wußte zwar nicht genau, was genau das für ein Laden war, denn sie hatte den Namen noch nie gehört, aber es mußte wohl zweifellos etwas mit Umhängen zu tun haben.

„Siehst du, was ich sehe?" fragte Aidan entsetzt und deutete mit dem Kopf nach links. Aislin folgte der Bewegung und entdeckte Sesha und Severus wenige Meter weiter. Sie waren auf dem Weg zu Madam Malkins und so wie es aussah, trug Sesha den Umhang des Professors. Nur schwer konnte Aislin sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Das lief so viel besser, als sie zu wünschen gewagt hatte!

„Sie wissen schon, daß es sehr unvernünftig von Ihnen war, so überhaupt ins Freie zu gehen." Tadelte Severus Sesha, als er mit ihr gemeinsam das Sortiment an Winterumhängen durchforstete, das der Laden zu bieten hatte.

„Selbst im Schloß muß Ihr Umhang doch längst zu dünn sein." Sesha hob die Schultern.

„Im Kerker merkt man es kaum. Die vielen Kessel heizen den Raum auf. In der Bibliothek ist es immer ein wenig kühl, das stimmt." Da er wußte, daß sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, lächelte er. Ein wenig kühl war eine klare Untertreibung. Hogwarts war im Winter fast genauso kalt wie die Ländereien drum herum. Einzig die Quartiere und Klassenzimmer waren beheizt.

„Als könnten wir es uns leisten, daß Sie ernsthaft krank werden." Schalt er weiter und Sesha verspürte wirklich langsam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie wußte ja, daß es albern gewesen war, aber sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, daß sie sich nur daran gewöhnen mußte. Es war schließlich ihr erster Winter in Schottland und Indien war selbst im Winter der reinste Hölle im Vergleich zu diesem Land.

Oder vielleicht war sie auch nur zu stolz gewesen, jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten, weil sie nicht einmal in der Lage war, sich selbst einen passenden Umhang für den Winter zu suchen. Aber sie hatte sich bis zu ihrer Ankunft hier niemals Gedanken gemacht, daß es einmal Winter werden würde und sie dann solch simplen Besorgungen wie Kleidung machen mußte, um nicht erbärmlich zu erfrieren. 

Mit einem triumphierenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, zog Severus einen Umhang aus den Stoffmassen heraus.

„Der hier ist perfekt." Verkündete er. Sesha betrachtete den Umhang. Er war dunkelrot mit einer goldenen Schnalle und einer zweiten, kürzeren Lage Stoff, die nur etwa bis über die Schultern reichte. Diese zweite Lage Stoff war mit einer dünnen goldenen Borte umrahmt. Sesha hob fragend eine Augenbraue an und lächelte.

„Ich finde, die Farbe steht ihnen." Erklärte er mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Aussuchen helfen und beraten ist eine Sache, Severus! Aber gleich bezahlen..." Sesha fehlten die Worte und sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie gemeinsam mit ihm den Laden verließ. Severus schenkte ihr ein halbes Lächeln und half ihr, den Verschluß ihres neuen Umhanges zu schließen.

„Betrachten Sie es doch einfach als eine Art Bonus für hervorragende Arbeit und Weihnachtsgeschenk in einem." Er zwinkerte, was Sesha vollends aus der Bahn warf. „Und erwarten Sie nicht, daß da noch mehr kommt." Fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es war alles so schnell gegangen. Sie hatte noch vor dem Spiegel gestanden und überlegt, ob sie den Umhang nehmen sollte, denn immerhin war er nicht gerade billig, verschlang fast die Hälfte ihres Lohnes für den Monat, als Severus die Sache auch schon erledigt hatte. 

Es war ihr peinlich, daß er ihr so ein teures Geschenk machte.

„Außerdem habe ich mir gedacht, daß Sie Ihr Geld noch gut für den Buchladen gebrauchen können." Setzte er lächelnd nach und machte sich dann zielstrebig auf den Weg zum Buchladen von Hogsmeade. Sesha folgte ein wenig zögerlich.

Severus war heute so anders als sonst. Wenn es nicht Severus gewesen wäre, hätte man sicher gedacht, nur einen distanzieren Mann vor sich zu haben. Aber wer den Meister der Zaubertränke nur ein bißchen kannte, wußte, daß er geradezu enthusiastisch fröhlich war.

Und genau das war es, was Sesha so verunsicherte. Nicht, daß das nicht genau die Seite von Severus war, die sie lieber als alles andere sehen wollte, wenn sie beide zusammen waren, aber das war doch eigentlich schon wieder zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Severus ließ niemanden an sich heran. – Na ja, niemanden außer vielleicht Hermine. Und wenn man bedachte, wie lange Severus und Hermine sich schon kannten und daß er sie nur als Freundin wollte und nicht mehr... Warum ausgerechnet sie? Bedeutete Severus' Verhalten das, was sie hoffte? Würde es halten? Oder war es ebenso schnell vorbei wie alle anderen kurzen Lichtstrahlen in ihrem düsteren Leben?

Severus bemerkte, daß sie verunsichert war und ein wenig zögerte, bevor sie sich ihm auf dem Weg zum Buchladen anschloß. Zu gerne hätte er gewußt, ob das jetzt ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war. Lily war nie verunsichert oder zögerlich gewesen. Aber er war auch noch nicht so sehr Snape und so wenig Severus gewesen, als Lily und er sich kennengelernt hatten. Unwillkürlich ballte er die Hand an seiner Seite zur Faust.

Nein, er war kein bißchen Snape. Sein Vater war ein typischer Snape gewesen. Darum war er jetzt tot. Er war es nicht. Darum lebte er. Er war schon immer Severus gewesen und er war es auch geblieben. Das einzige, was sich geändert hatte, war die Dicke der Eisschicht, unter der er sich verkrochen hatte. Sie war mindestens fünfmal so dick wie die, die er zu Lilys Zeiten um sich errichtet hatte.

Doch sein schlafendes Herz war erwacht und Severus hoffte inständig, daß Sesha nicht im letzten Moment noch Angst vor ihm bekam. 

Nach einer langen Diskussion über Bücher jeder Art und endlosem Herumstöbern in den Regalen der Buchhandlung von Hogsmeade, verließen Severus und Sesha den Laden und gingen in der einsetzenden Dämmerung zurück nach Hogwarts. Severus trug einen Stapel Bücher unter dem Arm.

„Wissen Sie, Sesha, jetzt weiß ich, warum Sie eingewilligt haben, mich zu begleiten. Sie wußten genau, daß sie einen Packesel brauchen würden." Sesha lachte, ein Klang, der an diesem Tag mehr und mehr zu Musik in seinen Ohren geworden war. Er wollte es immer wieder hören und fühlte sich seltsam glücklich, wenn es wirklich geschah.

„Sie haben mich durchschaut, ich gestehe." Severus antwortete ebenfalls mit einem kleinen, leisen Lachen und setzte seinen Weg schweigend fort. Als sie die Eingangshalle des Schlosses erreicht hatten, nahm Sesha ihm ihre Bücher ab. Die Röte auf ihren Wangen war nicht allein von der Kälte gekommen.

„Das war ein sehr schöner Tag, Severus. – Ich glaube, Sie hatten recht mit dem freien Wochenende." Severus lächelte und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich hoffe doch, daß der Tag noch nicht ganz vorbei ist." Sesha blickte ihn fragend an und Severus deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Treppe.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden heute abend vielleicht noch ein wenig ins Kaminzimmer kommen." Seshas Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Gerne."

„Was glauben die beiden eigentlich, was sie da tun?" fragte Aidan giftig und stocherte wütend in ihrem Essen herum. Aislin grinste verstohlen, setzte dann aber eine möglichst besorgt empörte Miene auf.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, daß er dich nur verletzen wird." Aidan ließ die Schultern hängen, doch schon Sekunden später straffte sie sich wieder.

„Nein, ich hab ihn noch nicht verloren! Sie glaubt vielleicht, daß sie schon gewonnen hat, aber ich bin noch nicht am Ende. – Du mußt mir helfen, Lin." Aislin lächelte und blickte zum Lehrertisch hinauf, an dem Severus gerade wieder einen kurzen, verstohlenen Blick in Richtung Sesha warf. Diese antwortete mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das aber auch genausogut an ihre Tischnachbarin Hermine hätte gerichtet sein können, die ihr gerade etwas erzählte.

Hätte... wäre es nicht so offensichtlich gewesen, daß Severus sich entschlossen hatte, ihr in Sachen Aidan zur Hilfe zu kommen.

„Ich werde dir nach dem Abendessen etwas zeigen, das dir gefallen könnte, Aidan." Flüsterte sie verschwörerisch. Aidan nickte entschlossen. Was auch immer es war, wenn es ihr Severus einbrachte, würde sie alles tun, was Aislin ihr vorschlug.

„Ich will die Schlampe fertig machen." Knurrte sie und starrte Sesha vernichtend an.

„Das wirst du, keine Sorge." Eisige Kälte hatte sich über Aislins Züge gelegt. Endlich war es so weit. Aidan gehörte ihr.  
  
Sesha stand in der geöffneten Tür ihrer Räume und blickte Severus warm lächelnd in die Augen. Es war schon sehr spät und im Schloß war längst kein einziger Laut mehr zu hören. Selbst die Geister waren auffällig still.

„Dann sage ich jetzt noch einmal, daß es ein sehr schöner Tag war, Severus." Severus lächelte und zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag, erreichte das Lächeln nicht nur seine Lippen, sondern auch seine tiefschwarzen Augen, die warm leuchteten.

„Der sich hoffentlich irgendwann wiederholen wird." Sesha nickte und schlug die Augen nieder.

„Das hoffe ich auch." Severus mußte sich zwingen, seinen Körper dazu zu bringen, ihm wieder zu gehorchen. Er hätte noch stundenlang hier stehen und sie einfach nur ansehen können, aber er mußte jetzt gehen und Sesha ihren Schlaf lassen. – Oder vielleicht mußte er auch gehen, damit er in dieser Nacht noch in der Lage war, ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Er wußte es nicht.

„Gute Nacht, Sesha." Sagte er und ging noch einen Schritt näher auf Sesha zu. Sesha war ihm nun so nah, daß sie den Kopf etwas in den Nacken legen mußte, um ihm noch in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Gute Nacht, Severus." Antwortete sie und trat ebenfalls einen winzigen Schritt nach vorne, um die letzte Lücke zwischen ihnen beiden zu schließen.

Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er tat, beugte Severus sich zu Sesha hinunter und preßte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre. Sie zögerte nicht einen Moment, seinen Kuß zu erwidern und als sie ihre Lippen ein wenig öffnete, um seiner Zunge Einlaß zu gewähren, legte er die Arme um ihren Körper und zog sie in eine fast verzweifelte Umarmung.

Er konnte nicht einen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, seine Sinne waren benebelt und gleichzeitig ging ein ganzes Feuerwerk in seinem Körper los, als der Kuß immer tiefer wurde, jede Schüchternheit und Vorsicht vom Anfang verlor. Es war wie das Gefühl des Schmerzes. Man konnte es für eine Weile aus seinem Leben verbannen, aber irgendwann kam es doch zurück und dann mit einer Macht, die einem den Verstand raubte. Doch anders als der Schmerz war dieser Kuß, dieses Gefühl der Liebe und geliebt Werdens etwas, was ihn getrost in den Wahnsinn treiben durfte, er würde der glücklichste Verrückte der Welt sein, wenn es so kam.

Es dauerte eine scheinbare Ewigkeit, bis er sich langsam von ihr löste. Beide waren außer Atem, noch nicht wieder fähig, irgend etwas zu sagen, doch Sesha konnte in seinen Augen sehen, daß er so glücklich war wie sie.

„Gute Nacht." Flüsterte er, noch immer ein wenig atemlos und küßte sie sanft auf die Nasenspitze. Dann machte er sich so entschlossen wie möglich von ihr los. Die Aufgabe für die heutige Nacht lautete, so viel zu schlafen wie möglich und er würde daran jetzt nichts mehr ändern, egal, was sein Körper ihm auch gerade für Flüche und Beschimpfungen an den Kopf warf.

Sesha sah ihm nach. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und sie mußte erstaunt zugeben, daß sie traurig war, daß er gegangen war. Aber sie würden das sicher bald wiederholen.

Die Blumen lagen noch immer in der Ecke, in der Severus sie vor einigen Wochen während des Halloween-Festes abgelegt hatte. Sie waren längst vertrocknet und erfroren, aber trotz der braunen Frostflecken waren die weißen Blüten immer noch wunderschön – zumindest für ihn.

Er ließ sich neben den Blumen auf dem kalten Steinboden nieder und saß eine ganze Weile einfach nur schweigend da und blickte hinauf in den klaren Sternenhimmel.

„Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, Lily." Sprach er schließlich kaum hörbar in die stille Dunkelheit hinein. „Weil ich dir doch geschworen hatte, dich für immer zu lieben. – Aber jetzt... Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, daß ich... ja, daß ich wirklich in Sesha verliebt bin." Er zog die Knie enger an seinen Körper und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen. Langsam ließ er den Kopf nach vorne sinken, bis seine Stirn seine Knie berührte. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, aber sie verlangten nicht wirklich, an die Oberfläche gelassen zu werden. Sie waren nur da, um ihn zu erinnern, daß es sie noch gab.

„Ich werde dich nie vergessen, was auch immer passiert. Aber ich bitte dich, mir zu verzeihen, daß ich es nicht geschafft habe, mein Herz vor diesen Gefühlen zu schützen." Er lächelte bitter. „Jetzt ist es zu spät. Jetzt will ich es nicht mehr rückgängig machen." Er stand auf und ging hinüber an die Berüstung des Turms. Wie oft hatte sie hier gestanden, genau wie er jetzt, und dabei in die Sterne hinauf gesehen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Sie stand nicht mehr hier und genau das war das Problem. Und doch hatte er ihr ewige Liebe geschworen und so gut es sich auch anfühlte, was heute alles passiert war, er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß er diese Liebe verraten hatte.

„Laß mich los, Lily. Ich bitte dich, laß mich los."  


----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Tatü tata, die Post ist da! *g*

Meine ursprüngliche Intention war ja, das Kapitel wirklich schon am Mittwoch hochzuladen, aber da mich im Moment mal wieder die Grippe voll in ihren ekelhaften Klauen hat, war ich gestern leider nicht dazu in der Lage. *Rachendrachen einwerf* Heute ist mein Brummschädel schon nur noch ein Brummschädelchen, also konnte ich mich dazu überreden, mein Bett zu verlassen und das ganze hier hochzuladen ;o)

Ich hoffe, ich werde dafür jetzt nicht gelyncht. Ich lege hiermit auch das **hochheilige Versprechen **ab, daß Kapitel 10 nächste Woche schon am Mittwoch kommen wird.

Desweiteren seid bitte nachlässig, wenn noch viele Fehler im Kapitel sind bzw ich hier heute Müll laber, aber ich bin echt ziemlich am Ende (wußtet ihr, daß man von Paracetamol ein bißchen "high" wird, wenn man zu viele davon nimmt? O_o)

**Leu de Nox: ***Doh* Ich hab's doch vergessen, dabei wollte ich die Übersetzung diesmal gleich in der Author's Note mitliefern... sorry. Also, ich schwöre jetzt nicht auf die 100%ige Richtigkeit (ich hatte nämlich auch kein Latein), aber heißen soll es "In der Wahrheit liegt die Freiheit". Ich hab ein paar Lateiner vor die Aufgabe gestellt, aber zeig mir mal einen von denen, der wirklich noch Latein kann *g* Sie hassen es alle und krebsen irgendwo zwischen einer 4- und einer 5 rum *lol*  
Unverschämt? Ei jo, nee, was ist denn daran unverschämt. Ich befinde mich seit dem 01. August 2001 in einem Ausbildungsverhältnis in einem IT-Dienstleistungsunternehmen, was leider Gottes auch bedeutet, daß ich insgesamt 13 Wochen pro Ausbildungsjahr in einer sogenannten Bildungseinrichtung, Berufsschule genannt, verbringen muß. Das ist zwar voll für die Füße, denn dieses Bildungsinstitut sagt selbst, daß sie nicht dazu da sind, uns auf unsere Prüfungen vorzubereiten (was auch an sich gelungen ist, sie haben so ziemlich alles gemacht, was wir nicht brauchen), aber ich muß hin.  
Jetzt noch eine Woche, dann ist alles wieder für ein paar Wochen vorbei *freu*

**mbi13: **Ich glaube, das wäre zu langatmig geworden, zumindest für die, die DGH schon kennen und ich glaube, das sind die meisten, die diese Geschichte hier lesen...  
Was allerdings Sevs Kindheit angeht, hab ich dazu nichts genaueres gesagt, weil ich zu dem Zeitpunkt selbst noch nicht genau wußte, was da eigentlich alles abgelaufen ist (mal abgesehen von den paar Bröckchen, die ich schon in DGH eingebaut hab)... im Prinzip weiß ich es immer noch nicht, aber ich hab schon ein paar Ideen und das wird mit Sicherheit ein Spinoff werden. Werden also sicher noch alle erfahren, nur wann das sein wird, kann ich auch hier wieder mal nicht vorhersagen ;o)  
Das mit dem Laptop hat natürlich nicht so ganz geklappt, wie ich das wollte, ich krieg ihn frühestens am Freitag, aber dann hab ich ihn immerhin volle 2 Wochen, das ist doch schonmal was.

**mastermind: ***lol* Gott, was mußte ich bei dem Satz "und ist dir aufgefallen, dass Sesha nicht wirklich auftaucht?" lachen. Klar ist mir das aufgefallen, ich hab's doch geschrieben ;o)  
Das war Absicht. Erst war das nicht so geplant, aber nachdem sich am Anfang immer so schön zwischen Aidan/Aislin und Severus/Herm abgewechselt hat, hab ich mir gedacht, daß es eigentlich ganz schön wäre, wenn man das in dem Kapitel nicht mehr unterbricht (bis auf die letzte Szene *g*). Deshalb bleibt auch Harry außen vor. Da Kapitel 9 alles in allem ja nur einen einzigen Tag umfaßt, konnte man das mal machen *g*  
Aidan ist eigentlich gar nicht soooo übel. The real Bad Girl ist Aislin, auch ganz zum Schluß, wenn die ganze Sache eskaliert. Aidan ist bestenfalls ein bißchen dumm oder verblendet, sie nicht so hart mit ihr ;o)  
Ich hoffe mal, daß dein Schleppi bald wieder gesund ist *Daumen drück*

**Herm84: **Ja, ja, die Liebe, was sie nicht alles aus einer rationalen Slytherin machen kann *g*. Also, da ich das Ende der Story ja schon kenne (-- Silent auf dem fiesen Trip ist *g*), weiß ich ganz sicher, daß Herm und Sev sich hier nicht mehr kriegen, aber es wird eine Herm/Sev Story von mir geben. Irgendwann, feste versprochen.  
Danke übrigens für den Review zu "Nicht für die Verdammten". Ich hab mich sehr gefreut, weil die Geschichte doch sehr wenig Beachtung gekriegt hat im Vergleich zu den anderen Kurzgeschichten. (als ich sie damals gepostet hab, kamen ganze 4 Reviews, während z.B. "Our Farewell" innerhalb von wenigen Tagen 16 hatte *g*, so langsam lesen sie wohl auch noch ein paar andere Leute)

**Tinuviel: **Ich möchte das Risiko ehrlich gesagt nicht eingehen, obwohl ich immer noch sehr gerne eine Katze hätte. Ich weiß, daß ich sie nicht hergeben könnte, wenn ich plötzlich doch anfangen, auch auf sie zu reagieren. Das möchte ich mir ungern antun ;o)  
Hm, scheinbar mag keiner außer Kiki und mir dieses Wechselspiel zwischen den zwei Paaren ohne die anderen Figuren reinzubringen so wirklich. Ich fand das total chic und tricky *gg* Na ja, dafür kommen die anderen ja jetzt alle wieder zurück. Wird jetzt auch bald sehr turbulent werden.  
Ich werde sogar noch gemeiner zu Aidan *hähä*. Ich hab ja schon gesagt, sie hat es heftiger abgekriegt, als ich erst geplant hatte, aber sie ist im Prinzip in dieser Geschichte wie eine vertrauensseligere Version des jungen Severus, der sich ausgerechnet einen Lucius zum besten Freund/Feind ausgesucht hat. - Allerdings mochte auch ich Aislin zum Schluß richtig gerne, das wird auch noch deutlich in den kommenden Kapiteln, ich hab ihr nämlich ein paar mehr Szenen gegönnt als geplant war *g*  
Das nächste Kapitel kommt einen Tag früher, versprochen.

**DinoGirl: **Bitte keinen Nervenzusammenbruch kriegen, okay? *lächel*  
Draco Malfoy kommt noch, genau genommen laufen noch alle 3 Malfoys mehr oder weniger auf. 2 von ihnen haben sich im Vergleich zu ihrem Auftreten in DGH und den original Potterbüchern allerdings ein wenig geändert *hähä*  
Okay, exklusiver Spoiler: kein tragisches Ende, versprochen. Kein Friede Freude Eierkuchen Ende, aber auch kein tragisches. Sev findet seinen Frieden und er überlebt diese Story *g*  
Harry erfährt es, allerdings (nächster Spoiler) nicht von Sev direkt.  
Dobby ist cool. Hoffentlich versucht er nicht, dir das Leben zu retten ^_~  
Nein, mein Bärli ist jetzt schon über 4 Jahre tot. Er ist allerdings immerhin 6 Jahre alt geworden. Gut, sie können 10 und älter werden, aber unsere Tierärztin hat eine schwere und seltene Krankheit zu spät erkannt und da die Chancen da nur bei 50% standen, hat mein Süßer sich spontan für die negativen 50% entschieden. Das war wohl alles doch zu viel für so ein kleines Tier.  
Ich kriege wieder welche, sobald ich eine eigene Wohnung hab. Meine Eltern wollen keine Tiere mehr, weil sie so an dem Hasen gehangen haben. Für sie war das, als wäre ein Kind gestorben. Mein Schatz hat mir allerdings versprochen, daß ich von ihm 2 Stück zur Einweihung krieg. *freu* Ich hoffe, ich krieg die zwei wieder so zahm.

**Graciee: **Noch hat die süße Aidan gar keinen Plan, dafür ist sie so rasend eifersüchtig, daß sie schon eine richtige Furie ist *hähä*. Bald habt ihr es geschafft und Harry weiß alles, dauert nicht mehr lange ;o)

So, jetzt brummt der Schädel doch wieder, aber ich kann updaten, das ist doch schonmal was *g*.

In diesem Sinne bis nächsten Mittwoch und: *Hatschi*

**_SilentRose_**


	11. Blumen der Liebe, die niemals verblühen

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
** Kapitel 10:

**Blumen der Liebe, die niemals verblühen  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

„Dann rück endlich raus mit der Sprache, ich bin mächtig gespannt." Aidan lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand neben dem Fenster ihres gemeinsamen Zimmers und blickte Aislin erwartungsvoll an. Aislin grinste wie ein äußerst gefährliches Honigkuchenpferd und ging gelassen hinüber zu ihrem Nachttisch, wo der Brief lag, den sie am Morgen erhalten hatte. 

Sie nahm ihn und setzte sich dann auf ihr Bett. Einen Moment blickte sie den Brief nachdenklich an, bevor sie Aidan wieder ansah. 

„Nach der Pleite an Halloween habe ich Kontakt zu einigen meiner Kameraden aufgenommen und um ihre Hilfe bei dieser Snape-Sache gebeten." Aidan hob ein wenig unwillig die Augenbraue. Der Ausdruck „Snape-Sache" gefiel ihr nicht. Doch im nächsten Moment hatte sie sich ins Gedächtnis zurück gerufen, daß sie es von Aislin nicht anders erwarten durfte. Für ihre Freundin war es eine Sache, eine Art Geschäft. Einzig sie selbst war so dumm, irgendeine Form von Gefühl an diesen Mann zu hängen. Doch auch nach all den Enttäuschungen, die sie durch ihn bisher erlebt hatte, schaffte sie es immer noch nicht, diese Gefühle abzutöten. Sie waren da und blieben da, egal wie wütend und aufgebracht sie auch war. 

Aislin sah ihre Freundin an und wartete, bis sie mit ihren Gedanken wieder bei ihr und ihrer Erzählung war. 

„Lucius war auch sofort bereit, uns in dieser Angelegenheit zu unterstützen. Seither stehen er und ich in Kontakt und haben etwas geplant." Das Lächeln auf Aislins Gesicht strahlte fast vor Stolz. „Sogar der Meister selbst hat sich bereit erklärt, in diesem Plan eine Rolle zu spielen." Aidan konnte einen überraschten Ausruf nicht unterdrücken. Aislin hatte Voldemort in diese Sache involviert? Der Dunkle Lord wußte davon?! 

Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Das war das letzte, mit dem sich gerechnet hatte und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß mit dem Dunklen Lord auch ihr Vater Wind von der Sache bekommen hatte. Was er wohl sagen würde? Denn immerhin war Severus wirklich ein Verräter an der Sache, an die er sein ganzes Leben lang unverbrüchlich geglaubt hatte - der er sogar seine Frau geopfert hatte, ohne es auch nur eine Sekunde zu bedauern. 

„Ich denke, ich verrate dir kein Geheimnis, wenn ich dir sage, daß Lord Voldemort dich gerne in seinem Kreis sehen würde, Aidan, und er hat Lucius seine Zusage gegeben, daß er dich in dieser Sache unterstützen würde, wenn du ihm als Gegenleistung deinen absoluten Gehorsam schwörst und an seine Seite trittst." Wenn Aislin in diesem Moment Begeisterung von Aidan erwartet hatte, wurde sie bitter enttäuscht. Aidan war zu perplex und vor den Kopf gestoßen und irgend etwas anderes zu tun, als ihre Freundin mit großen Augen und offenem Mund anzustarren. Sie hatte ihr so manches zugetraut, seit sie an ihrem ersten Schultag in diesem Jahr das Dunkle Mal auf ihrer Haut entdeckt hatte, aber sie hatte nicht geglaubt, daß Aislin in Voldemorts Kreisen schon solchen Einfluß hatte und ihn auch so skrupellos nutzen würde. 

„Er ist sogar bereit, Snape am Leben zu lassen, Aidan." Setzte Aislin mit Nachdruck hinzu und Aidan schnappte endlich in die Realität zurück. Ein wenig verwirrt faßte sie sich an die Stirn und blickte Aislin immer noch unverwandt an. 

„Nur meine Treue und meinen Gehorsam und dafür bekomme ich Severus, obwohl er ein Verräter ist?" fragte sie ungläubig und erwartete, in diesem Moment aus einem Traum zu erwachen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah und sie sah wie Aislin nickte. 

„Warum?" Aislin hob leicht die Schultern. 

„Frag mich nicht, was der Dunkle Lord in dir sieht, Aidan, ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber er tut nie etwas ohne Grund und ich würde dir raten, nicht unnötig darüber nachzudenken. Ein solches Angebot wird man dir in deinem Leben nie wieder machen." Da hatte Aislin zweifellos recht. Und Aidan stellte erstaunt fest, daß sie nur allzu bereit war, diesen vergleichsweise geringen Preis dafür zu zahlen, Severus in Sicherheit zu wissen. In der Sicherheit ihrer Arme. Sie lächelte. 

„Wie sieht euer Plan aus?" fragte sie schließlich und die innere Spannung in Aislin löste sich mit einem Ruck. Sie wußte, sie hatte ihre Freundin an der Angel. Mit einem Grinsen reichte sie ihr den Brief von Lucius Malfoy. 

_Geliebte Aislin,  
  
endlich kann ich Dir die guten Nachrichten überbringen. Ich habe mit   
unserem Meister ein sehr intensives Gespräch geführt und zu meiner   
Überraschung hat er sich wirklich bereit erklärt, Severus diese eine   
letzte Chance zu bieten. Alles, was er dafür verlangt, ist Miss Duvessa   
und natürlich einen erneuten Treueschwur von Severus, für dessen   
Einhaltung Miss Duvessa mit ihrem Leben bürgen muß. Ich denke, dieser   
Preis ist lächerlich im Vergleich zur Entlohnung, nicht wahr? _

Seine Lordschaft hat uns für die kommende Woche einige Leute zur   
Verfügung gestellt. Ich werde mit ihnen nach Hogwarts kommen. Sorge   
bitte dafür, daß wir die kleine Inderin in unsere Finger bekommen werden.   
Ich kenne Severus und weiß, daß er alles tun wird, um das Mädchen zu   
retten, wenn er wirklich so empfindet, wie du vermutest. 

Achte darauf, daß keiner Wind von der Sache bekommt. Hogwarts ist   
kein Ort, an dem man geheime Pläne leicht verbergen kann, es ist größte   
Vorsicht geboten! 

Sorge dafür, daß alles bereit ist und teile mir Ort und Zeit mit, sobald   
alles vorbereitet ist! 

Lucius Malfoy 

„Eine Affäre mit Lucius?" fragte Aidan weniger überrascht, als Aislin erwartet hatte. Sie lächelte fast schon unschuldig und hob leicht die Schultern an, bevor sie ihre goldblonden Locken mit einer eleganten Bewegung nach hinten strich. 

„Hat sich so ergeben." Aidan warf ihrer Freundin einen mehr oder weniger tadelnden Blick zu, den Aislin wieder nur mit einen Grinsen beantwortete. 

„Sieh mich doch nicht so an. Du kennst doch Lucius. Er ist... wenn man ihn sieht, will man ihn haben, also habe ich ihn mir genommen." Aidan schnaubte verächtlich. 

„Ich bin irgendwie überzeugt davon, daß es eher anders herum war. - Was ist mit seiner Frau?" Aislin winkte lachend ab. 

„Das alte Wrack?! - Sie hat es nicht verkraftet, daß ihr kleiner Drache seiner Familie den Rücken gekehrt hat. Ist vollkommen durchgedreht seither. Es war nicht schwer, Lucius von der Notwendigkeit einer anderen Frau in seinem Leben zu überzeugen." Spöttelte sie und schien dabei höchst zufrieden mit sich selbst. 

Aidan verbarg ihre Überraschung so gut sie konnte. Sie hatte zwar gewußt, daß Draco sich zur Überraschung aller gegen das Leben als Todesser entschieden hatte, als der Tag seines Schulabschlusses gekommen war, aber sie hatte nichts von den weitreichenden Konsequenzen innerhalb seiner Familie gewußt. Andererseits war Lucius Malfoy niemand, der mit persönlichen Informationen hausieren ging. Vermutlich hätte er sich eher einen Arm abgeschnitten, als einzugestehen, daß Dracos Verrat irgendeinen Effekt auf seine perfekte, schwarzmagische Familie gehabt hatte. Erbärmlicher Wurm. 

„Und welche Rolle soll die Shantay in dieser Sache spielen?" Aislins Augen glitzerten kalt. 

„Kolateralschäden gibt es immer, wenn man sich im Krieg befindet." Aidan nickte. Das war wohl wahr. Und Sesha Shantay war ein Schaden, den sie gerne in Kauf nahm, egal wie viel Skrupel sie sonst stets hatte. 

„Ich bin dabei." Das Gefühl des Triumphes, das in Aislin bei diesen Worten aufstieg, ließ sich kaum unterdrücken. Auch wenn es Monate gedauert hatte und Aidan es nur tat, weil sie Severus Snape noch immer mehr wollte als alles andere - sogar mehr als ihre Freiheit - so war es doch ihr Erfolg und den konnte ihr niemand mehr nehmen. 

In der vorletzten Woche vor den Weihnachtsferien fand für die Schüler der siebten Klasse ein letzter Probelauf für die Abschlußprüfungen im Sommer statt. Sämtliche Lehrer waren deshalb dazu über gegangen, in ihren Unterrichtsstunden den Stoff der vergangenen Jahre zu wiederholen und noch einmal eventuell aufgekommene Fragen zu beantworten. 

Nachdem Sesha in den vergangenen Wochen mit ihrer Klasse noch einmal alles durchgegangen war, was Professor Trelawny in ihren ersten vier Jahren Wahrsagen mit ihnen durchgenommen hatte, war sie in dieser letzten Stunde vor den Prüfungen wieder zum Thema Tarot zurückgekehrt. Die Schüler hatten sich wieder zu Paaren zusammen geschlossen und sich gegenseitig die Karten gelegt und gedeutet. Sesha arbeitete wie fast immer mit Aidan und beobachtete dabei nebenher die anderen Paare, um eventuelle Fehler noch in letzter Minute zu finden und auszubessern. 

Trotzdem fiel ihr auf, daß Aidan noch stiller und noch verstockter als sonst wirkte. Ihre Miene war düster wie noch nie zuvor und sie weigerte sich beharrlich, auch nur ein Wort mit Sesha zu sprechen, was über das Herunterrasseln der Kartenbedeutungen hinaus ging.  
Sesha war zwar nie von der Illusion besessen gewesen, daß sie und Aidan sich verstanden, aber das war sogar noch mehr Abneigung, als sie von der jungen Slytherin gewohnt war. Nicht zum ersten Mal wunderte sie sich, was wohl der Grund dafür sein mochte, doch sie wußte, daß sie keine Antwort von ihr auf diese Frage erhalten würde. 

Also schwiegen beide Frauen sich an, legten die Karten und verloren so wenig Worte wie möglich bei der Deutung. 

Erst als es geklingelt hatte und die anderen Schüler bereits den Turm verließen, schien Aidan es sich anders zu überlegen. 

„Miss Shantay, ich habe eine Frage." Begann sie und Sesha sah wie immer darüber hinweg, daß das Mädchen sich weigerte, sie mit dem ihrer Lehrerstellung gebührenden Titel „Professor" anzusprechen. 

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss Duvessa?" Aidans Augen glitzerten merkwürdig kalt, als sie ihre Lehrein ansah und auf das Deck Karten deutete, das säuberlich gestapelt auf dem kleinen, runden Tisch vor ihr lag. 

„Wenn ich diese Karten mische und Sie eine beliebige Karte daraus ziehen, hat diese Karte doch eine besondere Bedeutung oder?" Sesha legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, kam aber zum Tisch zurück und setzte sich wieder auf das dicke, runde Sitzkissen auf dem Boden. 

„Sie meinen, ich soll eine Art Tageskarte ziehen? - Ja, so etwas gibt es. Möchten Sie es gerne ausprobieren?" Aidan nickte und Sesha wurde das komische Gefühl nicht, daß sie sich lieber nicht auf dieses Spiel einlassen sollte. Aidan war merkwürdig heute und es beunruhigte sie mehr als die gesamte Abneigung des Mädchens es bisher gekonnt hatte. Sie hatte fast den Eindruck, als führte die junge Slytherin etwas im Schilde. 

Aidan griff nach dem Stapel Karten. 

„Trennen Sie die großen Arkanen von den restlichen Karten und mischen Sie sie gut." Wies Sesha ihre Schülerin an und Aidan tat wie ihr geheißen. Sesha war nervös, als das junge Mädchen ihr schließlich die Karten hinhielt und nur knapp konnte sie ihre Hand daran hindern, verräterisch zu zittern, als sie nach einer der Karten griff und sie schließlich herauszog. Sie legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch, drehte sie aber noch nicht um. 

Aidan legte die restlichen Karten weg. Sie war gespannt. Sie glaubte zwar nicht wirklich an diese ganze Wahrsagerei, aber trotzdem hoffte sie, daß Sesha eine schlechte Karte gezogen hatte. Ein wenig Bestätigung, bevor sie und Aislin die Sache ins Laufen brachten, war alles, was Aidan wollte. 

Schließlich streckte Sesha endlich die Hand nach der Karte aus und drehte sie um. Aidan konnte sehen, wie sich der Ausdruck in den Augen der jungen Frau ein wenig änderte und sie grinste zufrieden, als sie die Karte auf dem Tisch sah. Besser hatte es ja praktisch nicht kommen können. 

„Der Tod." Begann Sesha ein wenig zittrig zu erklären. „Eine Karte mit vielen Bedeutungen. In erster Linie kann sie natürlich ganz schlicht den Tod einer Person bedeuten, aber auch bei dieser Karte gibt es natürlich mehr als eine Bedeutung. Genauso gut steht der Tod für den Aufbruch. Etwas Altes muß enden, damit etwas Neues beginnen kann. Ob es etwas Positives oder Negatives sein wird, läßt sich von vorneherein schwer sagen." Doch Aidan hätte schwören können, daß Sesha sehr viel mehr aus dieser Karte lesen konnte, als sie ihr jetzt erzählte und die Besorgnis in ihrem Gesicht war für Aidan etwas unbegreifliches Schönes, das sie sich noch Stunden hätte ansehen können. - Wäre die Pause nicht schon vorbei gewesen. 

„Vielen Dank, Miss Shantay. Das war wie immer sehr aufschlußreich." Sagte Aidan in einem zuckersüßen Tonfall, als sie aufstand und das Turmzimmer nun ebenfalls verließ. 

Sesha blickte ihr nach und sie wußte, daß sie ziemlich blaß sein mußte. Denn sie fühlte sich, als riß ihr gerade jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weg. 

Das Mädchen konnte ihr gefährlich werden, wenn sie den Karten glauben durfte und so war sie auch nicht dumm genug gewesen, ihr zu sagen, daß sie als Mischende ein bestimmender Faktor in dem zukünftigen Schicksal war, das die Karte Sesha voraussagte. 

Etwas würde enden, etwas würde neu anfangen. Sesha war beruhigt, daß die Karte wenigstens nicht zu allem Übel auch noch auf dem Kopf gestanden hatte. So mußte sich erst noch zeigen, ob es eine positive oder negative Veränderung war. Aber dennoch war sie besorgt. Zutiefst besorgt. 

„Wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte Aislin gespannt, als sie und Aidan sich nach ihrer letzten Stunde für diesen Tag im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins trafen. 

„Gut, sehr gut." Bemerkte Aidan zufrieden und bedeutete Aislin, ihr in ihr Zimmer zu folgen. Als sich die Tür hinter der Freundin geschlossen hatte, gab es für Aidan kein Halten mehr und sie erzählte von ihrer kleinen, sadistischen Tat am Ende der Unterrichtsstunde bei Sesha. 

„Kennst du dich mit Tarot aus?" fragte Aidan schließlich, als sie mit ihrer Erzählung zum Ende gekommen war und den Kopf auf ihr Kissen sinken ließ. Aislin schnaubte verächtlich. 

„Wenn ich mich mit solch einem Quatsch auskennen würde, hätte ich diesen Unterricht mit Sicherheit gewählt. Warum fragst du?" 

„Weil ich glaube, daß sie mir nicht alles gesagt hat. Ich weiß aber auch nicht, wen ich fragen könnte." Aislin machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. 

„Ist doch egal. Wir beide wissen doch, was diese Karte für sie bedeutet. - Ich habe Lucius heute geschrieben, daß die ganze Sache übermorgen steigen wird. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch dafür sorgen, daß Sesha zum verabredeten Zeitpunkt auch auf dem Turm ist." Aidan grinste und griff nach einem Stück Pergament und ihrem Zauberstab. Sie murmelte einen Spruch und Aislin konnte von ihrem Bett aus sehen, wie das Pergament sich mit Worten füllte. Als sie fertig war, reichte Aidan ihr das Pergament und Aislin überflog die darauf geschriebenen Worte. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. 

„Perfekt, Aidan. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, daß du solche Tricks beherrschst. - Den wird sie übermorgen ganz überraschend nach dem Abendessen erhalten. Du sorgst dafür, daß Snape auf keinen Fall dazwischen funkt." Aidan nickte. Sie wußte auch schon ganz genau, wie sie das machen würde. 

Nach der Abwandlung des Prototyps hatte das Gift, das Hermine und Sesha entwickelt hatten, tadellos funktioniert. Wieder hatte die Ratte knapp einen Tag, nachdem man ihr das Gift verabreicht hatte, Krämpfe bekommen und wenige Minuten später war sie tot gewesen. Hermine führte einige Bluttests mit dem Tier durch und kam schließlich zu dem äußerst befriedigenden Ergebnis, daß man das Gift nach dem Tod des Tieres nicht mehr nachweisen konnte. 

Jetzt arbeitete Hermine an der Verschlüsselung der Formel und da Sesha mit den Prüfungen beschäftigt war, die in der nächsten Woche stattfinden würden, war Severus ihre einzige Hilfe. Ein Umstand, der Hermine nicht übermäßig traurig stimmte, auch wenn sie natürlich nach wie vor gerne mit ihrer Freundin zusammen arbeitete. Trotzdem war sie sich sicher, daß es gut war, sie gerade jetzt nicht dabei zu haben. 

„Da ich einfach zu keinem Schluß komme, hoffe ich, daß du mir die Frage beantworten kannst, Severus. Bist du jetzt glücklich oder nicht?" Hermine wußte von dem Kuß und allem, was in Hogsmeade passiert war. Sesha hatte es ihr vollkommen aufgeregt gleich am nächsten Tag erzählt, doch wenn sie sich Severus so ansah, war sie sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er ebenso euphorisch war, wie ihre Freundin. Manchmal, wenn er Sesha ansah, während sie hier arbeitete, erhellte sein Gesicht sich und sie war sich sicher, mehr Wärme und auch Freude darin zu sehen, als jemals zuvor. Doch im nächsten Moment war das gleiche Gesicht vollkommen leer und wirkte seltsam gequält. 

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte diese Frage so einfach beantworten, Hermine." Erwiderte er nach kurzem Zögern leise. 

„Wieso bist du unsicher? Ich dachte, deine Gefühle für Sesha wären dir klar." Severus hob leicht die Schultern, sah Hermine aber nicht an. 

„Das sind sie ja auch, aber immer, wenn ich mit ihr zusammen bin, habe ich gleichzeitig ein schlechtes Gewissen." Hermine blickte ihn verständnislos an. 

„Wieso ein schlechtes Gewissen?" 

„Weil ich immerzu das Gefühl habe, daß ich Lily betrüge." Nachdem Hermine ihn immer noch verständnislos anblickte, verschwand Severus für einen Moment in seinem Büro und kam mit den Rosen zurück, die er Hermine bereits an Halloween gezeigt hatte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, daß er ihr die gesamte Bedeutung dieser Blumen erklärte. Dann verstand sie ihn vielleicht besser. 

„Na, jetzt bin ich aber gespannt." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und nachdenklich betrachtete Severus die Kugel mit den wunderschön glitzernden Blumen, die noch immer keinen weiteren Makel hatten als die abgefallene Blüte. Seit fast dreißig Jahren ungebrochen schön und unzerstörbar, genau wie seine Liebe zu Lily Evans. 

„Ich habe dir erzählt, daß ich Lily diese Blumen als Beweis meiner Liebe geschenkt habe. - Und daß die Blumen mit einem Zauber belegt sind und deshalb ewig blühen." Hermine nickte. 

„Das ist noch nicht alles." Er mußte einen Moment überlegen, wie er es am besten ausdrücken konnte, damit Hermine das volle Ausmaß des Zaubers verstand. - Nicht, daß er Hermine für ein bißchen begriffsstutzig hielt, aber der Zauber, der auf diesen Blumen lag, war so stark und ungewöhnlich, daß vermutlich nicht einmal Hermine wirklich unbefangen glauben würde, daß er ihn als nicht ganz dreizehnjähriger Junge schon durchgeführt hatte. 

„Ich habe die Blumen nicht einfach mit einem Zauber belegt, der ihr Verblühen verhindert. - Sie... sie sind an mich gekoppelt. An meine Seele, meine Liebe für Lily. Ein Teil von meinen Gefühlen steckt in diesen Blumen und ist für ewig mit ihnen vereint." Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie langsam begriff, was Severus ihr sagen wollte. Sie erinnerte sich an einen entsprechenden Zauber, auch wenn sie sich schwer vorstellen konnte, daß er genau diesen meinte. Wenn auch Liebeszauber im allgemeinen einfach durchzuführen waren, dieser eine war es nicht, denn dieser hielt manchmal für eine Ewigkeit, während gewöhnliche Liebeszauber nur von kurzer Dauer waren. 

„Die Blumen blühen, so lange ich Lily von ganzem Herzen liebe. - Sie blühen jetzt fast dreißig Jahre." Er verstummte, als fiele es ihm schwer, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen. Doch Hermine konnte sich vorstellen, was er sagen wollte. 

„Und du glaubst jetzt, wenn du dich auf Sesha einläßt, wie du dich damals auf Lily eingelassen hast, dann wird deine Liebe zu ihr schwächer werden und so lange verblassen, bis von ihr nichts mehr übrig ist. Das wolltest du mir damit doch sagen oder, Severus?" Nach einem kurzen Zögern nickte er und Hermine schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge. Severus hatte noch so viel zu lernen, daß es vermutlich für ein Leben viel zu viel war. Aber wer konnte es ihm schon zum Vorwurf machen? Außer Lily hatte sich nie jemand die Mühe gemacht, es ihm beibringen zu wollen. 

„Das wird nicht passieren, Severus. Es kann gar nicht passieren. Lily wird immer eine besondere Rolle in deinem Leben spielen." Severus blickte sie nicht gerade überzeugt an. 

„Es gibt dafür zwei Gründe. Zum einen sterben die Gefühle für die erste Liebe selten ganz ab, die meisten empfinden für den Rest ihres Lebens stark für die- oder denjenigen. Und dann hat Lily dich geprägt und geführt, wie kein anderer Mensch in deinem Leben. Sie hat dich Dinge gelehrt, die dich bis heute beeinflußt haben, auch wenn du die Gefühle, die du von ihr gelernt hast, bis heute vor den meisten Menschen versteckst. 

Dein Herz" sie tippte ihm an die Brust, als könne sie ihre Worte so noch verstärken „ist überhaupt nicht in der Lage, Lily nicht mehr zu lieben. Aber - und das ist das schöne am menschlichen Herzen - es ist sehr wohl in der Lage, sich für Sesha neu zu öffnen und für sie diese Gefühle ganz neu zu entdecken, ohne deine Gefühle für Lily auch nur im geringsten zu schmälern. 

Du wirst schon sehen, auch wenn du dich bedingungslos in deine Gefühle für Sesha ergibst, werden diese Blumen nicht verblühen. Niemals." Hermine blickte ihren Freund eindringlich an und Severus versuchte, diesem Blick so gut wie möglich stand zu halten. Er wollte Hermine so gerne glauben, jedes einzelne Wort, das sie gesagt hatte, aber selbst sie konnte die Zweifel nicht so einfach fortwischen, auch wenn sie bisher in allem Recht behalten hatte. 

„Ich habe aber dieses Gefühl, Hermine. Und das läßt sich nicht so einfach abstellen." Hermine seufzte. Severus war nicht nur kein leichter Patient, er war mit der schwierigste Fall, den man sich vorstellen konnte. 

„Probier es aus und vertraue auf dein Herz. Ich bin mir sicher, daß es dich nicht enttäuschen wird. Ich weiß, daß du ein wundervolles Herz hast, Severus Snape, jetzt mach endlich Gebrauch davon." Severus lächelte. Er war dankbar für Hermines Hartnäckigkeit und Weigerung, ihn in all seinen Zweifeln einfach aufzugeben, obwohl er sich sicher war, sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben. Er begriff von Tag zu Tag mehr, wie wichtig ein Mensch wie Hermine für jeden Menschen auf dieser Welt war und es wurde für ihn immer unbegreiflicher, wie er so lange ohne einen Freund hatte auskommen können. 

Hermine entspannte sich ein wenig, als Severus sie anlächelte. Vielleicht war sie ja doch zu ihm durchgedrungen und er hatte begriffen, was sie zu erklären versucht hatte. Oder er war wenigstens bereit, es zu versuchen und darauf ankommen zu lassen. 

Es überraschte sie von Gespräch zu Gespräch immer mehr, wie verloren und unsicher Severus in Wahrheit war, während er auf andere Menschen stets den Eindruck der totalen Überlegenheit machte und keiner von ihnen zweifelte, daß er tatsächlich stets alles im Griff hatte. Ein Meister der Schauspielerei und sie war stolz, daß sie es geschafft hatte, ihm in der Zeit, die sie alleine waren, diese Maske vom Gesicht zu nehmen. 

„Danke Hermine." Murmelte er so leise, daß sie es kaum hören konnte und im nächsten Moment fand sie sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder. Einen Moment lang war sie zu perplex, überhaupt zu reagieren, doch dann lächelte sie und erwiderte die Umarmung. Sie saßen minutenlang so nebeneinander und Hermine strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, während er sich an sie klammerte und schließlich sogar seine Schultern verräterisch zuckten. Hermine ließ sich ihre Verwunderung darüber, daß Severus Snape seine Tränen in ihrer Gegenwart nicht mehr länger zurück hielt, nicht anmerken. Im Prinzip war diese Offenheit, was sie sich die ganze Zeit über gewünscht hatte und auch wenn sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, ihr Ziel jemals zu erreichen, wollte sie ihn durch ihre eigene Überraschung nicht verschrecken. Vielleicht traute er sich dann nie wieder, bei ihm wußte man nie. 

„Tut mir leid." Nuschelte er in den dicken Stoff ihres Winterumhangs und wischte sich fast verstohlen mit seinem Ärmel über die Augen, bevor er sich aufrichtete und Hermine wieder ansah. 

„Entschuldige dich niemals bei mir dafür, daß du Gefühle hast." Tadelte Hermine ihn sanft. 

„Ich komme mir vor, wie ein dummer, kleiner Junge. Jetzt werde ich vor deinen Augen schon zur Heulsuse." Hermine lächelte und strich ihm das wirre Haar ein wenig glatt. 

„Und wenn es so wäre, würde es mich nicht stören, Severus. Bei mir darfst du weinen, schreien, klagen, lachen, was auch immer du willst. Ich finde nichts davon albern und verurteile dich nicht dafür, daß du mir zeigst, was du empfindest. Ich habe dir nicht aus einer Laune heraus angeboten, für dich da zu sein, sondern weil ich es wirklich möchte." Sie lächelte und hob fast entschuldigend die Schultern. 

„Vielleicht liege ich eines Tages weinend in deinen Armen, weil Fred mir das Herz gebrochen hat, wer weiß das schon so genau." Sie zwinkerte und Severus mühte sich ein zittriges Lächeln ab, bevor er Hermine noch einmal in seine Arme zog. 

„Nachdem ich ihn dafür im Kerker an den Ohren aufgehängt hätte, könntest du dich die ganze Nacht bei mir ausheulen." Murmelte er und diesmal zuckten seine Schultern, weil er lachte. Das Bild war so komisch, daß Hermine mitlachen mußte und in diesem Moment wußte sie, daß sie das Unmögliche möglich gemacht hatte. Sie war jetzt hochoffiziell die beste Freundin von Severus Snape. 

Noch eine gute Stunde unterhielten sich Hermine und Severus über mehr oder weniger belanglose Dinge, bis er ihr schließlich sagte, sie solle für diesen Tag endlich Schluß machen. Es war schon wieder sehr spät geworden. 

Nachdem er den Kerker verlassen hatte, zog es ihn ganz automatisch hinauf auf den Turm. Seinen Turm. Und Lilys Turm. 

Zu gerne wollte er glauben, was Hermine sagte und er wußte auch längst, daß seine Gefühle für Sesha so stark waren, daß er gar nicht anders konnte, als ihnen nachzugeben, aber seine Angst war noch nicht weggewischt. Sie war noch genauso präsent und penetrant wie vor dem Gespräch mit Hermine. Einzig sein Mut hatte einen gewaltigen Aufschwung erhalten. 

Sesha verließ gerade das Kaminzimmer, als sie Severus am Ende des Korridors entdeckte. Ihre düstere Miene hellte sich auf. So wie es aussah, hatte sie doch nicht den ganzen Abend vergeblich auf ihn gewartet. 

„Severus!" rief sie ihm zu, doch er schien sie nicht zu hören und bog um die Ecke. Sesha hob überrascht die Augenbrauen an. Er war wieder auf dem Weg zum Turm. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns entschied sie sich schließlich, ihm zu folgen. 

Vielleicht überschätzte sie sich gerade hoffnungslos, aber sie hielt sich für einen Teil seines Lebens und als solcher war sie eventuell nicht vollkommen unerwünscht. 

Die Berüstung, der Sternenhimmel, der kalte Wind, der an seinen Haaren zerrte, das alles war ihm so vertraut wie nichts anderes in seinem Leben. Hier oben konnte ihm nichts mehr fremd sein, zu viel Zeit hatte er hier verbracht. Kein anderer Ort in diesem Schloß hing so voller Erinnerungen und gleichzeitig so voller Schmerz wie dieser Turm. Hier waren mit die schönsten und auch schlimmsten Dinge seines Lebens passiert. 

Verzweifelt stützte er den Kopf auf seine Hände. Er wollte so gerne von vorne beginnen. Er wollte die Erinnerungen endlich als das annehmen, was sie waren. Seine Vergangenheit. Und er wollte endlich den nächsten Schritt wagen und in die Zukunft gehen. Aber wie sollte er das schaffen, wenn er die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl hatte, alles zu verlieren, was ihm bisher wichtig gewesen war, wenn er diesen Schritt wagte? 

„Einerseits möchte ich, daß du mich los läßt und ich weitergehen kann, aber andererseits, was ist, wenn du es wirklich tust? Wenn ich nur wüßte, daß ich dich nicht für immer verliere, Lily." Er hörte, wie hinter ihm die Tür aufging, die hinunter ins Schloß führte und für einen Moment setzte sein Herz aus. Lily? Er wirbelte herum, doch die Augen, die ihn verständnisvoll anblickten, waren nicht grün. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er die Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen, doch mit der Enttäuschung kam auch ein ganz anderes Gefühl, auf das er so lange gewartet hatte und er begriff. 

Nicht Lily mußte ihn loslassen. Er war derjenige, der nicht losließ. Er klammerte sich beharrlich an die Vergangenheit, die nicht mehr zur Zukunft werden konnte, obwohl genau das mit das letzte war, was Lily sich für ihn gewünscht hatte. 

Severus fühlte sich seltsam leicht und frei und für einen Moment blickte er hinauf in den sternenklaren Himmel. 

„Ich verstehe." Flüsterte er und lächelte. 

„Severus?" fragte Sesha unsicher und löste sich von der Tür, um auf ihn zuzugehen. Er war so seltsam und sie sah, daß er Tränen in den Augen hatte. 

Als sie an seine Seite trat, legte er ihr vorsichtig die Hand auf die Wange. Er hatte noch immer das erleichterte Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. 

„Bitte verzeih, ich wollte dir nicht nachschleichen. Aber ich habe dich schon so oft hier hoch schleichen sehen. - An Halloween..." sie brach ab, als sie den überraschten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sah. 

„Du warst hier?" Sie nickte. 

„Du bist verschwunden und ich wollte dich suchen. Dumbledore sagte, ich solle hier nach dir suchen und du warst auch wirklich hier, aber..." ihr Blick schweifte ab in Richtung der toten Blumen, die wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt auf dem Boden lagen. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, zu stören." Severus legte ihr zärtlich seine zweite Hand auf die andere Wange und küßte sie. Er fühlte, wie die Anspannung ein wenig aus ihr wich. 

„Verrätst du mir, um wen du trauerst?" Diesmal war die Überraschung viel kürzer auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. 

„Sie war einmal der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben." Antwortete er und als er den ängstlichen Blick sah, den Sesha ihm zuwarf, zog er sie mit einer bestimmten Bewegung in seine Arme. „Aber jetzt habe ich dich. Jetzt bist du der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben." Sesha blickte überrascht auf und genau in seine schwarzen Augen, die warm leuchteten. 

„Ich liebe dich, Sesha." Im ersten Moment hatte Sesha das Gefühl, daß sie der Schlag getroffen hatte, sie gestorben und jetzt im Himmel war. Doch als sie seine Lippen wieder auf ihren fühlte und seine Arme sie so fest an ihn drückten, daß ihr bald die Luft weg blieb, wußte sie, daß sie noch sehr lebendig war und noch dazu die glücklichste Frau der Welt. 

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Aislin." Die unwirkliche Stimme hallte unnatürlich laut durch den dunklen Raum und jagte Aislin eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Um sie herum war es so dunkel, daß sie so gut wie nichts sehen konnte, nur Voldemort, der bleich und imposant wie immer vor ihr stand. 

„Danke Meister, Euer Lob macht mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt." Entgegnete sie ergeben. Voldemort ließ ein leises und keinesfalls weniger unwirklich klingendes Lachen hören und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihr, um sich auf seinem Thron nieder zu lassen. Im ganzen Raum wurde es ein wenig heller und Aislin erkannte, daß sie in Malfoy Manor war. 

„Für einen kurzen Moment habe ich wirklich geglaubt, du würdest mich enttäuschen, mein Kind, aber ich bin froh, daß du es nicht getan hast. - Ich hätte dich ungern für dein Versagen bestraft." Aislin versteifte sich unwillkürlich ein wenig, doch schon Sekunden später zwang sie sich, sich wieder zu entspannen. 

„Meister, ist es mir erlaubt, Euch eine Frage zu stellen?" fragte sie ein wenig zaghafter als es ihr recht war, aber Voldemort schien auch das zu gefallen. Noch immer konnte Aislin nicht fassen, daß ausgerechnet sie scheinbar hoch in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords stand. Zumindest hatte sie manchmal das Gefühl, daß er ihr mehr gestattete als den anderen jungen Rekruten. 

„Sprich." Forderte er sie mit einem geradezu gönnerhaften Ton auf, den lippenlosen Mund zu einem süffisanten Lächeln verzogen. Aislin nickte, blickte aber nicht auf, als sie ihre Frage stellte. 

„Warum war es Euch so wichtig, daß Aidan Euren Reihen beitritt?" Voldemort schwieg und im ersten Moment glaubte Aislin, einen fürchterlichen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Wenn man bedachte, daß es fast immer ein fürchterlicher Fehler war, Voldemort etwas zu fragen, war es auch gut möglich. All ihren Mut sammelnd, blickte sie auf und war erstaunt, auf dem sonst vollkommen ausdruckslosen Gesicht des Dunklen Lords so etwas wie Nachdenklichkeit zu sehen. 

„Ursprünglich hast du diesen Auftrag erhalten, weil Durrikan Duvessa mich darum gebeten hat. Er hatte bemerkt, daß Aidan trotz seiner hervorragenden Erziehung scheinbar nicht wirklich in meine Reihen eintreten wollte. Weil Duvessa mir stets ein treuer Diener war, bin ich der Bitte nachgekommen. 

Als sich dann aber der Grund für Aidans schwankenden Glauben an mich herausgestellt hat, konnte ich nicht widerstehen." In Aislins Augen blitzte Überraschung auf. Er hatte es getan, weil er Snape zurück wollte? Obwohl Snape ein Verräter war? 

„Dann ist Snape der Grund?" fragte Aislin aus einem Impuls heraus und verfluchte sich im nächsten Moment dafür. Auch das tat man nicht, wenn man mit Lord Voldemort sprach. Doch wieder sah er wundersamer Weise darüber hinweg. Übertrieben einige der Todesser, wenn sie von seiner Grausamkeit sprachen, einfach nur? 

„Severus ist ein dreckiger Verräter, aber er war meine gefährlichste Waffe, als er meinem Kreis vor vielen Jahren beigetreten ist. Und er könnte es wieder werden, natürlich mit den entsprechenden Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. 

Normalerweise würde ich trotzdem nicht einen Moment zögern, ihn auf der Stelle für seinen Verrat zu töten, aber in den letzten Jahren hat sich gezeigt, wie stark unsere Gegenseite geworden ist. Severus könnte unser Triumph sein. 

Aus diesem Grund - und nur aus diesem Grund allein - habe ich zugestimmt, sein Leben zu verschonen, wenn er mir ewige Treue schwört und sich für immer an mich bindet." Aislin wußte, daß Lord Voldemort seine letzten Worte nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne meinte, sondern ganz konkrete Pläne hatte, seinen ehemaligen Giftmischer mit dessen Leben an sich zu binden, wenn er zu ihm zurückkehrte. Ein Bündnis, das unzertrennbar war und daß es ihm erlaubte, Severus auf der Stelle für immer auszulöschen, wenn er noch einmal auf die Idee kommen sollte, ihn zu verraten. 

„Aidan wird die Brücke zwischen uns sein. Ich werde meinen Geist mit ihrem verbinden und sie wird so ein Teil von mir werden. Und wenn Severus das Bündnis mit ihr eingeht - und glaube mir, das Bündnis, das ich ihm auferlegen werde, wird nicht zu durchtrennen sein, so sehr er es auch versucht - wird er gleichzeitig auch für immer an mich gebunden sein." In den roten Augen des Dunklen Lords blitzte kalte Freude auf. „Er wird es nicht einmal wissen." Das irre Lachen Voldemorts durchschnitt den Raum. 

Aislin blickte unter sich. Alles nur wegen Snape. Aidan ahnte nicht einmal, welche große Ehre ihr der Lord zuteil werden ließ. 

Noch Stunden später, als sie längst in Lucius' Armen lag und sich an seinen noch schweißnassen Körper drückte, war sie in Gedanken bei diesem Gespräch. Sie hatte es Lucius anvertraut, obwohl sie sonst darüber schwieg, was der Lord nur ihren Ohren verriet und ihr Liebhaber hatte sich dazu bisher immer noch nicht geäußert. 

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß Snape ihm so wichtig ist." Unterbrach sie schließlich die angenehme Stille, die sich vor wenigen Minuten über Lucius' Schlafzimmer gelegt hatte und stützte sich auf ihrem Ellbogen auf, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. 

Lucius drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah das junge Mädchen in seinem Arm mit seinen stahlgrauen Augen an. 

„Er konnte nie wieder Hand an einen vergleichbaren Giftmischer legen. Severus kann innerhalb von wenigen Tagen ein vollkommen neues Gift entwickeln. Er ist ein Genie. 

Viel mehr wundert mich die Rolle, die er deiner kleinen Freundin zugedacht hat." Aislin hob fragend eine Augenbraue. 

„Wie meinst du das?" Er lächelte. 

„Dieser Bund, den er mit ihr eingehen will, ist gleichzeitig eine Schwachstelle. Voldemort ist kurz davor, die von ihm angestrebte Unsterblichkeit zu erreichen. Aidan dagegen ist schwach im Vergleich zu ihm. Dieser Bund aber verbindet sein Leben mit ihrem. - Er würde zwar nicht sterben, wenn sie stirbt, aber er wäre fast so geschwächt wie damals, als der junge Potter den Todesfluch auf ihn zurückgeworfen hat. Es ist ein Risiko." 

„So viel kann nicht einmal Snape wert sein." Lucius lachte und mit einer schnellen Bewegung lag er über seiner jungen Geliebten und umrahmte ihr schmales Gesicht vorsichtig mit seinen Händen. Fast schon zärtlich strich er ihr ihre wirren blonden Locken aus dem Gesicht. 

Sie lächelte und fuhr sanft mit ihren Fingernägeln seinen Rücken hinab und wieder herauf. Er erschauderte, als sich über seinen gesamten Körper eine Gänsehaut ausbreitete. Seine langen, weißblonden Haare glitten über seine Schultern und legten sich wie ein silbriger Vorhang um ihre Köpfe herum. 

„Du bist ein Biest." Grinste er und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre. Aislin kicherte in den Kuß hinein und schon war Lucius verloren. 

Severus lag entspannt auf dem dicken Teppich vor Seshas Kamin, in dem ein Feuer prasselte, und strich fast abwesend durch Seshas dickes, welliges Haar. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seinen Bauch gelegt und las ein Buch, das ausnahmsweise mal nichts mit Zaubertränken, Giften und Flüchen zu tun hatte. Es war irgendein Muggelroman, aber er konnte nicht einmal sagen wie er hieß, da die indische Schrift auf dem Umschlag für ihn nur Kauderwelsch darstellte. 

Aber es war auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war, daß er glücklich war. Glücklich damit, auf diesem Teppich vor diesem Kamin liegen zu können und Sesha beim Lesen zusehen zu können, während er mit ihrem Haar spielte. Sorgen, Pflichten, Aufgaben, Gefahren, das alles blieb einmal für wenige Stunden vor der Tür. Hier gab es nur Ruhe und ein kleines Glück, das sich Liebe nannte. 

Noch immer war Severus ein wenig flau zumute, wenn er daran dachte, was er am vergangenen Abend zu Sesha gesagt hatte. Aber er wußte, daß er nur gesagt hatte, was sein Herz empfand und das war stärker als jede Unsicherheit, die er gefühlt hatte. Severus lächelte, als ihm klar wurde, daß sein Leben ab jetzt anders verlaufen würde. Daß er ab jetzt glücklich war und kein verbitterter, einsamer Mann mehr. Und er war mächtig gespannt darauf, wie seine Schüler darauf reagieren würden, wenn sie ihren furchtbaren Zaubertranklehrer zum ersten Mal lächeln sahen. 

„Woran denkst du?" Severus war überrascht, als er Seshas Stimme hörte und ihren fragenden Blick sah. 

„Ich habe gerade daran gedacht, daß ich schon sehr lange nicht mehr so glücklich war. - Und daß ich meine Schüler zu Tode erschrecken werde." Er grinste verschmitzt und Sesha lachte. Sie klappte ihr Buch zu und kuschelte sich der Länge nach an ihn, ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gebettet. 

„Sie werden sich schnell dran gewöhnen. - Willst du es offiziell machen?" Severus schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. 

„Im neuen Jahr, wenn die Schüler aus den Ferien zurückkommen. Ich möchte es erst im Kollegium bekannt geben, damit alle genügend Zeit haben, sich daran zu gewöhnen." 

„Du wirst SIE damit zu Tode erschrecken. So viel Umsicht, sind sie von dir nicht gewöhnt." Severus grinste fast schon teuflisch als er Sesha einen kleinen Kuß auf die Stirn drückte. 

„Ich weiß." 

„Hey Kumpel!" begrüßte Fred Harry, der trotz der fortgeschrittenen Stunde auf der Tribüne des Quidditch-Feldes saß und trübe vor sich hin starrte. 

„Hey Fred." Antwortete er matt. Fred setzte sich neben ihn und wickelte sich ein wenig fester in seinen Umhang ein. Es war erbärmlich kalt hier draußen und Harry saß schon seit Stunden hier rum. 

„Was machst du hier? Ich hab gesehen, wie du nach dem Abendessen das Schloß verlassen hast. Sitzt du schon so lange hier in der Kälte rum?" Harry nickte. 

„Das ist unvernünftig. Du willst doch Weihnachten nicht mit einer Lungenentzündung auf der Krankenstation liegen oder?" Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. 

„Ist doch vollkommen egal." Ein wenig besorgt legte Fred die Stirn in Falten und legte Harry vorsichtig einen Arm um die Schultern. 

„Raus damit, was ist los?" Harry schnaubte, schüttelte aber Freds Arm nicht ab. 

„Gar nichts ist los, das ist genau das Problem." Eine Weile herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen zwischen den beiden, bevor Harry endlich wieder sprach. „Warum meldet sie sich nicht?" seine Stimme klang merkwürdig hoch und unstet. 

„Sie hat deinen Brief nicht beantwortet?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ließ den Kopf noch ein wenig tiefer hängen, damit Fred seine Tränen nicht sah. 

„Vielleicht solltest du ihr noch einen schreiben. Du hast dich so lange nicht bei ihr gemeldet, es würde mich wundern, wenn sie nicht furchtbar beleidigt wäre und dich deshalb zappeln lassen will. - Frauen sind manchmal so." Harry schniefte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs über die Nase. 

„Nenn mir einen vernünftigen Grund, warum wir uns ausgerechnet in solche Teufel verlieben müssen." Jammerte er, doch Fred wußte, daß Harry es nicht vollkommen ernst meinte, darum lachte er und zog Harry freundschaftlich an sich. 

„Weil sie gut für uns sind, mein Freund." Harry blickte auf und ein leichtes, wackliges Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen. 

„Ist Hermine gut für dich?" fragte er leise und beobachtete, jetzt selbst ein wenig amüsiert, wie Fred rot wurde. So rot, daß er es trotz der Dunkelheit gut erkennen konnte. 

„Sie ist das beste, was mir bisher passiert ist." Harry nickte und aus seinem Lächeln wurde fast schon wieder so etwas wie ein Grinsen. 

„Ich bin auf jeden Fall schon einmal beruhigt, daß damit endlich dieses dumme Gerücht aus der Welt geschafft ist, daß du so sehr mit George verwachsen bist, daß es in eurem Leben gar keine Frau geben kann, weil der andere sofort eifersüchtig wäre." Er kicherte über Freds dummen Gesichtsausdruck und kam sich zum ersten Mal seit langem nicht albern vor, obwohl die Reaktion für einen Jungen wohl albern war. 

Obwohl Fred erst empört etwas erwidern wollte, schwieg er. Er war froh, daß er Harry ein wenig zum Lachen bringen konnte. Seinen alten Freund über Wochen mit einem Trauergesicht herumlaufen zu sehen, war noch viel mehr als unschön für ihn gewesen. 

Doch genauso schnell, wie seine Stimmung sich aufgehellt hatte, wurde Harry auch wieder ernst. 

„Tu mir einen Gefallen, Fred." Fred blickte den jüngeren Mann fragend an. 

„Worum geht es?" Harrys Blick war so ernst, daß es Fred schon fast Sorgen bereitete. 

„Sei bitte nicht so ein Arschloch wie Ron." Fred nickte, sein Blick genauso ernst wie Harrys. 

„Keine Sorge, ich werde ihr nicht weh tun." Harry lächelte wieder und stand auf. 

„Komm, wir frieren hier sonst noch fest." Forderte er Fred auf, der mit einem Grinsen antwortete und von dem eisig kalten Sitz aufstand. 

„Was hat Ron damals eigentlich gemacht?" fragte Fred in einem unbefangen Plauderton, als sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloß machten. Harry hob die Schultern. 

„Er war ein Arschloch." Fred lachte. 

„Einfach nur so?" Harry nickte. 

„Und trotzdem bist du noch sein Freund?" Harry grinste. 

„Du könntest Cho fragen, was sie gerade von mir denkt und deine Frage selbst beantworten." Es war ein bitterer Humor, den Harry da an den Tag legte, aber immerhin, es war Humor. Ein wahrer Fortschritt zum brütenden Harry der letzten Wochen. 

„Für heute abend ist alles klar." Verkündete Aislin ihrer Freundin, als sie mittags vor der Großen Halle zusammen trafen, um zum Essen zu gehen. 

„Dann muß ich ihr nur noch den Brief schicken." Sagte Aidan leise und blickte sich so unauffällig wie möglich um, ob sie auch niemand beobachtete. 

„Lucius und seine Männer werden um Punkt neun Uhr auf dem Turm sein. Du mußt Snape ablenken und danach sofort nach Malfoy Manor kommen. Der Meister erwartet dich. Er hat mir bei unserem letzten Treffen gesagt, daß er plant, dich und Snape mit einem unzertrennbaren Band miteinander zu verbinden. Der erste Teil dieses Zaubers wird sofort nach deiner Ankunft durchgeführt." Aidan schluckte und blickte ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an. 

„Was ist, wenn Severus sich weigert?" fragte sie mit einem kaum überhörbaren Zittern in der Stimme. 

„So dumm wird er nicht sein." Antwortete Aislin fest. 

„Und was, wenn doch?" Aislin sah ihrer Freundin in die Augen und ihr Blick ließ keinen Zweifel zu. 

„Du weißt es sehr genau." Aidan nickte und hoffte inständig, daß Aislin recht damit hatte, daß er nicht so dumm sein würde. Wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, wußte sie nicht, ob sie es verkraften würde, Severus sterben zu sehen. Mit einen Kopfschütteln wischte sie den Gedanken fort. 

„Ach ja, Lin." Begann Aidan und versteckte ihr Grinsen hinter ihrer Hand. Aislin warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. 

„Du hast einen Knutschfleck, den man ziemlich gut sehen kann." Für einen Moment verfinsterte sich ihre Miene etwas, doch eigentlich war Aislin erleichtert, daß Aidan die Nachricht so gut verkraftet hatte, daß sie die neue Gefährtin von Lucius Malfoy war. Sie hatte ein heftigere Reaktion erwartet. 

Es war schon erstaunlich, wie sehr man an alten Gewohnheiten hing, ging es Aislin durch den Kopf, als ihr klar wurde, daß es ihr eigentlich vollkommen egal sein sollte, ob der Freundin aus Kindertagen die Sache mit Malfoy gefiel oder nicht. 

„Vielleicht kann ich dir ja bald das selbe sagen, meine Süße." Entgegnete Aislin grinsend und klappte den Kragen ihrer Bluse ein wenig auf, damit man den Fleck nicht sofort sah. 

„Du hattest wie immer recht, Hermine." Hermine blickte von ihrer Testlösung auf. 

„Womit?" fragte sie und tauchte vorsichtig eine Pipette in das Gläschen mit dem neu entwickelten Gift. Zwei Tropfen der aufgezogenen Flüssigkeit träufelte sie in die Testlösung und schwenkte diese ein paarmal. 

„Die Blumen haben sich nicht verändert." Hermine lächelte. 

„Ich bin froh, daß du auf mich gehört hast." Severus erwiderte das Lächeln. 

„Und ich erst." Hermine zog konzentriert die Stirn kraus, als sie nach einem Testpergament griff und etwas von dem in der Testlösung aufgelösten Gift auf das Pergament tropfen ließ. Einen Moment wartete sie angespannt, ob etwas passierte. Doch nichts geschah. Hermine kratzte sich verwirrt am Hinterkopf. Eigentlich hätte da jetzt... 

Erschrocken sprang sie einen Schritt zurück, als das Stück Pergament in Flammen aufging und die kleine Stichflamme ihr fast die Haare versengte. Doch schon Sekunden später hatte sie sich gefangen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. 

„Ich liebe es, wenn ein Plan funktioniert!" rief sie vergnügt und strahlte Severus an, der über ihre kindliche Freude nicht wenig überrascht war. 

„Ich würde sagen, das ist ein Grund zu feiern oder?" fragte Hermine herausfordernd. 

„Dann gehe ich wohl richtig in der Annahme, daß ich dich auf ein Glas Wein in meine bescheidenen Gemächer einladen darf?" fragte er und verbeugte sich in gespielter Galanterie vor ihr. 

„Aber gerne." Zu Hermines Überraschung führte Severus sie durch sein Arbeitszimmer hindurch bis in das Wohnzimmer seiner Privaträume. Sie setzte sich in einen der großen, dunkelgrünen Sessel und wartete, bis Severus mit einer Flasche Wein und zwei großen Gläsern zurück kam. 

Der Wein mußte schon sehr alt sein, denn eine sehr dicke Staubschicht bedeckte das Glas der Flasche und ließ die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit darin grau erscheinen. 

Severus entkorkte die Flasche und betrachtete sie mit einem merkwürdig warmen Ausdruck. 

„Sie ist aus dem Privatbesitz meines Vaters. Das war das einzig gute, von dem dieser Mann Ahnung hatte." Hermine biß sich auf die Lippen, denn ganz hatte Severus die Bitterkeit nicht aus seiner Stimme vertreiben können. Vermutlich war der Haß auf seinen Vater in Severus noch immer so groß, daß es selbst über zwanzig Jahre nach seinem Tod noch immer nicht möglich war, anders als bitter an ihn zu denken. 

Aber wen wunderte es, wenn man bedachte, was Barabas Snape seinem Sohn alles angetan hatte? 

„Ich hatte ihn mir für eine ganz besondere Gelegenheit aufgehoben, doch diese konnte ich dann nie feiern und ich hatte ihn fast vergessen. - Aber heute ist ein guter Tag, heute werden wir ihn trinken." Schloß er mit einem halben Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Verrätst du mir, was das für ein Tag war, den du geplant hattest?" Severus quittierte ihre Frage mit einer extrem hoch gezogenen Augenbraue. 

„Werde ich es noch erleben, daß du nicht sofort in den Psychiater-Modus übergehst, sobald ich etwas von früher erwähne?" zu ihrer Überraschung klang er weder gereizt noch genervt. 

„Entschuldige, aber das ist eine Nebenwirkung von übermäßiger Neugier." Entgegnete sie schulterzuckend und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Severus seufzte und goß ihr und sich selbst ein Glas Wein ein. 

„Ich habe ihn damals mitgenommen, als ich das letzte Mal im Haus meiner Eltern war. Ich wollte diesen Wein trinken, sobald ich Harry von den Dursleys geholt und mein neues Leben mit ihm begonnen hatte." Fast tat es Hermine leid, daß sie danach gefragt hatte, denn Harry war noch immer ein Punkt, über den Severus nicht reden konnte, ohne zu leiden. Die Nähe und gleichzeitig unüberbrückbare Distanz zwischen ihm und Harry war sogar für ihn zuviel. Oder vielleicht auch gerade für ihn, wo er sich jetzt auf eine Ebene begeben hatte, auf der er absolut verletzlich war. 

„Sollten wir nicht vielleicht Sesha bitten, uns ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten?" fragte Hermine, um seine Gedanken von Harry abzulenken. Sofort hellte Severus' Miene sich ein wenig auf. 

„Es ist wohl nicht nett von uns, sie von der Feier auszuschließen. Schließlich hat sie genauso hart gearbeitet." Entgegnete er und stand auf. „Ich werde sie holen. Warte hier auf uns." Lächelnd blickte sie ihm nach und wieder spürte sie diesen unbändigen Stolz über das Vertrauen, das sie gewonnen hatte. Immerhin waren das hier seine privaten Räume und er ließ sie für mehrere Minuten vollkommen allein. 

Es war fünfzehn Minuten vor neun, als Aidan den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins verließ, um Severus in seinem Büro zu besuchen. Sie hatte sich die perfekte Taktik zurecht gelegt, ihn einerseits abzulenken und andererseits in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Wie schon ihr Vater immer gesagt hatte, eine wohlplazierte Entschuldigung hier und da, verschaffte einem einen immensen taktischen Vorteil. 

Sie atmete tief durch und klopfte dann an die Tür zu Severus' Klassenraum. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie Schritte hörte. Aidan setzte eine fürchterlich schuldbewußte Miene auf und wartete, daß die Tür sich öffnete, doch als sie es schließlich tat, fiel die Maske sofort von Aidan ab. 

„Miss Duvessa, kann ich etwas für Sie tun?" fragte Hermine freundlich und lächelte. 

„Ich suche Professor Snape. Ich muß dringend mit ihm sprechen." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Tut mir leid, der Professor ist im Moment nicht da. Versuchen Sie es später noch einmal, Miss Duvessa." Aidans Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Das war nicht gut und war so nicht geplant. Severus mußte da sein. 

„Bitte, Miss Granger, es ist unheimlich wichtig. Wo kann ich den Professor finden?" Hermine musterte Aidan ein wenig mißtrauisch und Aidan hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, daß Hermine über alles Bescheid wußte. Hatte Severus ihr die ganze Geschichte etwa erzählt? So dumm konnte er nicht wirklich gewesen sein. 

„Er ist bei Professor Shantay." Entgegnete Hermine schließlich zögerlich und Aidan mußte sich beherrschen, einen entsetzten Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Das war gar nicht gut. Das war sogar verdammt übel. 

„Danke, Miss Granger!" rief sie, als sie in Richtung Treppe rannte. Hermine blickte dem Mädchen besorgt nach. Dieser Auftritt hatte ihr nicht gefallen. So ganz und gar nicht. 

Nachdem Sesha auf sein Klopfen nicht geantwortet hatte, überlegte Severus erst einen Moment, was er tun sollte und entschied sich schließlich, nachzusehen, ob sie eventuell doch da und einfach nur eingeschlafen war. Leise öffnete er die Tür. In Seshas gemütlichem Wohnzimmer brannte Licht, doch sie war nirgendwo zu sehen. Er ließ seinen Blick über den Raum gleiten und ging dann zu der Tür, die in ihr Schlafzimmer führte. 

Der Raum war dunkel und leer. Gerade als Severus sich fragte, ob sie vielleicht im Kaminzimmer war, fiel sein Blick auf ein Stück Pergament auf dem Tisch neben dem Sessel. Normalerweise nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei diesem Bogen Pergament und als er ihn aufgehoben und gelesen hatte, wußte er auch warum. 

Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, die Tür zu Seshas Räumen zu schließen, als er in Richtung Turm rannte. Der Brief flatterte zu Boden. 

_Liebste Sesha,  
  
ich muß dringend mit Dir reden. Bitte treffe Dich heute abend um   
neun Uhr mit mir auf dem Turm. Paß auf, daß Dich niemand auf dem   
Weg dorthin sieht. _

Severus 

Obwohl sie wußte, daß er erst um neun Uhr kommen würde, wartete Sesha schon eine ganze Weile auf dem Turm auf Severus. 

Dieser merkwürdige Brief hatte sie neugierig gemacht und sie wartete gespannt darauf, was es so dringendes zu erzählen gab. Bisher hatte Severus ihr nie einen Brief geschrieben, um sie um ein Treffen zu bitten. Aber andererseits trafen sie sich erst wenige Tage, man konnte die Treffen noch an einer Hand abzählen, das hatte also gar nichts zu heißen.

Ein kurzer Wink mit ihrem Zauberstab verriet ihr, daß es genau eine Minute vor neun war und die Vorfreude in ihr wuchs, denn jeden Moment würde er da sein. Severus war immer auf die Minute pünktlich.

„Der alte Sev hatte schon immer einen äußerst exklusiven Geschmack." Sesha fuhr erschrocken herum, als sie diese kalte Stimme ganz nah hinter sich hörte und blickte genau in ein paar stahlgrauer Augen. Unwillkürlich trat sie einen Schritt zurück, stieß aber fast sofort an die Turmberüstung.

„Wer sind Sie?" fragte sie und die Angst in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Sie ließ einen verschreckten Blick über den großen, blonden Mann gleiten, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln sah, daß er nicht allein war.

„Wie würden Sie mich nennen?" fragte er mit vergnügt blitzenden Augen zurück. Was gab es schöneres als ein vollkommen verschrecktes Opfer, mit dem man ein wenig spielen konnte?

Aus dem Schatten hinter dem blonden Mann waren inzwischen vier weitere Männer hervorgetreten. Sie waren alle mit langen, schwarzen Roben bekleidet, und hatten ihre Gesichter unter den übergroßen Kapuzen versteckt. 

Einen Augenblick lang überlegte Sesha ernsthaft, sich einfach über die Berüstung zu stürzen. Malfoy schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten.

„Das ist keine gute Idee. Schließlich werden Sie noch gebraucht." Im nächsten Moment hatte er Seshas Arm gepackt und sie an sich gezogen. Sesha schrie leise auf, als er ihr ihren Arm auf den Rücken drehte und fast zärtlich seinen freien Arm über ihre Kehle drapierte. So zum Stillhalten gezwungen, gab es für sie kein Entrinnen mehr.

„Ganz ruhig, noch wird dir nichts geschehen." Flüsterte Malfoy ganz nah an ihrem Ohr. Eiskalte Schauer liefen ihr über den Rücken und sie fühlte die ersten Tränen, die in ihren Augen brannten.

„Wer sind Sie?" fragte sie noch einmal und sie konnte praktisch fühlen, wie er grinste.

„Ich, meine Liebe, bin der Bote Gottes." In diesem Moment flog die Tür des Turmes auf und Severus stürzte schwer atmend, den Zauberstab angriffsbereit in der Hand, auf die Plattform hinaus.

„Laß sie sofort los, Malfoy!" Lucius lachte und packte noch ein wenig fester zu. Sesha verzog das Gesicht, als der Schmerz intensiver wurde. Seine vier Helfer stellten sich Severus in den Weg.

„Severus, alter Freund. Schade, jetzt hast du doch glatt die Überraschung verdorben." Lucius grinste böse. „Mal wieder." Severus' Atem beruhigte sich und seine Miene war inzwischen steinhart und eiskalt geworden.

„Laß sie los, Malfoy." Befahl er drohend. „Du weißt, deine vier Affen hier können mich nicht lange aufhalten."

„Lange genug." Erwiderte Lucius grinsend.

„Severus!" Bevor er es verhindern konnte, war Lucius gemeinsam mit Sesha auf einen Besen gesprungen und flog in die Nacht hinaus. Severus wollte sich hinterher stürzen, doch die vier Zauberer hielten ihn auf und als er sie endlich erledigt hatte, war Lucius Malfoy mit Sesha lange verschwunden.

„Lucius!!" schrie er über die Nacht hinweg. Doch er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, eine Antwort zu erhalten.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Und auch diese Woche wieder ein fröhliches *hust hust hatschi* von meiner Seite ;o) - Klein Silent war beim Arzt. And what could I say? He was not amused ^_^ Jetzt bin ich zum ersten Mal, seit ich meinen Fuß in die Arbeitswelt gesetzt hab (das ist jetzt über 2 Jahre her) für volle 4 Tage krank geschrieben *g*

Und den Freitag konnte ich ihm nur mit Mühe abschwatzen, sonst hätte ich irgendwann demnächst extra während der Arbeitszeit zum Nachschreiben einer blöden Arbeit in die Berufsschule gemußt *würg*

Ansonsten ist aber alles fit. Wie steht's bei euch?

Ich bin ja schon irgendwie stolz wie Oscar, daß ich mein hochheiliges Versprechen wirklich halten konnte, auch wenn es eigentlich kein Kunststück ist, wenn man eigentlich nur schläft und sonst nix zu tun hat *ggg*

Malfoy is back! *yeah* Ich mochte das kleine Ar**** ja irgendwie schon immer gerne, er mußte einfach wiederkommen. Darum mußte ich auch neulich so grinsen, als es in einem Review hieß, daß Draco leider nicht mit dabei ist, er wäre der perfekte Partner für Aislin gewesen.  
Nun, ich finde, Lucius paßt besser zu Aislin, schon alleine, weil er mehr Macht hat als sein Sohn und sie so von ihm wesentlich mehr erwarten kann ;o)

Okay, eine schlechte Nachricht hab ich dann auch noch. Diejenigen, die schon während "Des Giftmischers Herz" bei mir waren, werden sich wie in einem Déjà Vu vorkommen *g*. Ich bin die gesamte nächste Woche in Kassel auf einem Seminar. Darum wird das 11. Kapitel erst am **Samstag** kommen. Vielleicht auch schon am Freitag irgendwann abends, aber das kann ich noch nicht so genau sagen, da ich fahre und ich mir vorstellen kann, daß das im Berufsverkehr von Kassel nach Frankfurt am Freitag nicht lustig wird (ich poste nicht, wenn ich auf 180 bin *ggg*)

**mastermind: **Schiri, wir wissen wo dein Auto steht! - Verdammt, falsches Thema. Freut mich, daß es gefallen hat. Ich muß sagen, daß mir die Küsserei allgemein ein wenig schwer fällt, seit ich angefangen hab, mehr zu schreiben als "sie küssen sich", aber ich lerne es noch, irgendwann geht das ganz selbstverfreilich *g*  
Meine Ekelgrenze ist hoch, keine Sorge. Also bei mir ist es eine "fast schon Lungenentzündung". Ich hatte ja eigentlich auf Bronchitis getippt, wegen diesem ganzen Gehuste, aber Lungenentzündung ist mir auch recht, Hauptsache, es geht wieder weg. Ich hab jetzt so ein Hammerzeug gegen bakterielle Infektionen in den Atemwegen, richtig schön mit Penicillin und allem drum und dran.  
*schnüff* Bild kaputt? Ich hoffe, du scannst das neue Bild dann mal für mich ein, ich liebe Bilder zu meinen Storys (zu "des Giftmischers Herz" gibt es 3 Stück *ganz stolz ist*), ich kann nur leider so überhaupt nicht malen, darum muß ich immer andere anbetteln, daß sie was malen *ggg*  
*flüstert zurück*: nicht weinen ;o)

**Tinuviel: **Jetzt kreiere ich hier schon Fred-Fans?! *am Kopf kratz* Oh oh *g* Gut, daß ich irgendwann für die beiden eine ganze eigene Story schreib, was?  
So, so, Action wünscht man sich also. Ist notiert für die Geschichte für die zwei.  
Hm, Severus ist einfach geschockt. Er war sein Leben lang der Lehrer, gegen sich keiner was zu sagen getraut hat und den erst recht keiner anfaßt. Aidan hat sich schon eine böse Abfuhr bei ihm geholt und trotzdem kommt sie wieder und versucht es nochmal. Das haut ihn in dem Moment einfach um. Und bis das dann endlich in sein Hirn eingesunken ist, dauert es eine Weile ;o)  
Die Hogsmeade-Szene war so eine alles oder nichts Geschichte. Ich war Severus' Gezicke ehrlich gesagt leid. Ich wollte das alles schon viel früher geregelt haben, es bot sich einfach keine Gelegenheit und bei dem Kapitel hab ich dann echt nur noch gedacht. "Ich hab keinen Bock mehr, egal wie, am Ende des Kapitels sind die zwei zusammen." - Vermutlich kommt das durch, wer weiß *g*  
Ist schon besser geworden, danke ^_^

**mbi13: ***flüstert* Hör auf damit, meine Story so gut vorherzusagen, das wird mir unheimlich ;o) - Die 3 Snape-Generationen treffen sich alle in Hogwarts, versprochen.  
Zu Aislin. Das ist wohl ein klares Jein. Sie kriegt auch was ab, aber was aus ihr wird, erfährt man in dieser Geschichte nicht mehr. Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht ganz hübsch, mir da noch die eine oder andere Option offen zu halten, weil jetzt schon mehrfach ein 3. Teil gewünscht wurde (ich schreibe eine Trilogie? *fassungslos*) und die geplanten Spinoffs gelten da ja nicht *g*  
Oh ja, die Turmszenen. Ich bin turmfixiert inzwischen. Spätestens, seitdem ich mit meiner Slash-Geschichte angefangen hab. Da beginnt auch alles auf dem Turm. Ist irgendwie eine prima Umgebung, schon komisch.

**Leu de Nox: **Keine Sorge, meiner auch ein paar Tage nicht. Inzwischen geht er wieder, zumindest hab ich die letzten Tage einige Benachrichtigungen bekommen. Ich sag ja, FF.net hat voll einen an der Rassel in letzter Zeit.  
Ja, zu dem Hogsmeade-Ding hab ich ja in der Antwort zu Tinuviels Review schon was gesagt. Es war eventuell etwas übers Knie gebrochen. Tut mir leid, vielleicht besser ich das in einer Revision noch einmal aus.... irgendwann... in ferner Zukunft *seufzend auf ihren Zeitplan guck*  
Der Rest der Story spielt fast ausschließlich im Winter. Im letzten Kapitel geht's zeitlich erst wieder richtig weiter und der Epilog spielt im Sommer (allerdings 5 Jahre später ^_^), aber der Hauptfokus liegt im Winter (ich glaube, im Prinzip spielen alle meine Geschichten Hauptsächlich in den kälteren Monaten, weil ich selbst den Sommer so hasse *ggg*)  
Hab jetzt Ambroxol oder so, damit meine Lunge entkeimt wird. Voll das Rattengift *g* - Aber sonst nehm ich nichts weiter, war also ganz brav.

**DinoGirl: ***g* Ja, ja, wurde Zeit, ich weiß. Ich wollte ja die ganze Zeit schon, daß sie sich küssen, aber Sev war so zickig ;o)  
Hermine/Fred ist in Planung. Ich hab schon eine grobe Handlung im Kopf.  
Ich kann ja meinen Sevi nicht töten, dann muß ich selbst immer weinen (was heißt immer, ich hab's ja erst einmal gemacht, aber das hat gereicht). Tja, jetzt so langsam zeigt sich, wie krank die beiden wirklich sind. Na ja, eigentlich ist nur Aislin ein bißchen mallig in der Birne, Aidan ist einfach nur... einsam.  
Cho und Harry... ja, kann gut sein. *gemein g*  
Wow, dann weiß ich den Review sogar noch mehr zu schätzen. Schulter wieder okay? Ich schniefe und huste immer noch, aber es geht schon sehr viel besser. Das Wochenende war die Hölle, da konnte ich vor lauter Halsschmerzen und Husten (sehr unangenehm, wenn es zusammen kommt) noch nicht einmal mehr schlafen. Bin im Moment darum auch krank geschrieben, sonst wär ich Doofmann auch treu brav weiter gegangen.

**Graciee: **Jetzt ist mir ja erstmal der Kiefer runtergeklappt. Wirklich, du mochtest die Sesha-Szenen? Na ja, ich hab die Gute ja extra für ihn zusammen gebastelt, ich hoffe doch mal, daß sie passen. Ich denke, im Epilog gibt es ohnehin für den einen oder anderen noch eine Überraschung, was die beiden angeht ;o)  
Na ja, ich konnte Harry ja nicht ewig wie ein dummes Kind durch die Gegend laufen lassen. Es dauert zwar auch für ihn noch ein bißchen, bis wieder alles gut wird, aber immerhin hat er sein Görenstadium jetzt so langsam überwunden.

So, es ist jetzt Mittwoch, 19:57 und ich bin fertig, aber als ich gerade versucht habe, die Seite von ff.net aufzurufen, ging... na, ratet... genau, es ging gar nichts. So liebe ich das. Ich versuche es weiter, aber wenn das Kapitel erst am Donnerstag kommt, dann bin ich definitiv nicht schuld *g* Ich war fertig.

Mal alle umknutsch

**_SilentRose_**


	12. Der Bote des gefallenen Gottes

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
Kapitel 11:

******Der Bote des gefallenen Gottes  
** **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Nur langsam wurde Severus Herr über die Panik, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatte. Wie versteinert starrte er noch immer auf dem Punkt am Horizont, wo er Lucius Malfoy und Sesha das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, bevor sie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden waren. Erst das verhaltene Stöhnen eines der Todesser, die sich hinter ihm auf dem steinernen Boden der Plattform wanden, brachte ihn in die Realität zurück und ließ ihn wie automatisch handeln.

Wenige Augenblicke später lagen die vier gefesselt und geknebelt vor ihm auf dem kalten Boden. Zwei waren von seinen Flüchen ohnmächtig geworden und rührten sich nicht. Die anderen beiden starrten den Zaubertrankmeister haßerfüllt an. Doch ihre Blicke waren nichts im Vergleich zu dem verzweifelten Haß, der in Severus hoch kochte. Nichts war vergleichbar mit dem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, das in seinem Kopf immer wieder schrie, daß die Geschichte sich wiederholte.

„Ihr solltet beten, daß ich den Bastard finde, bevor Sesha etwas zustößt, sonst seid ihr die ersten, die mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen." Flüsterte er drohend und seine eiskalten Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht, wie er an dem plötzlichen Aufflackern der Angst in den Augen der beiden Männer sehen konnte.

Wäre seine eigene Angst in diesem Moment nur nicht so überwältigend gewesen, hätte er sich vielleicht sogar ein wenig darüber freuen können, daß er seine Macht über die Menschen - selbst die gefürchteten Todesser - in all den Jahren nicht verloren hatte.

Mit einem letzten verächtlichen Blick auf die vier Männer am Boden, rannte er praktisch durch die Tür und die Treppe hinunter. Er mußte herausfinden, wo Lucius Sesha hingebracht hatte, auch wenn er noch nicht genau wußte, wie er das anstellen wollte.

Zu spät bemerkte er, daß ihm jemand auf der Treppe entgegen kam, und im nächsten Moment stieß er mit Aidan zusammen, die vollkommen außer Atem rücklings die letzten beiden Stufen der Treppe wieder hinunter fiel und mit einem Schmerzensschrei liegen blieb. Severus war sofort neben ihr.

„Ist Ihnen etwas passiert, Miss Duvessa?" fragte er, obwohl ihm im Moment nicht der Sinn danach stand, sich um die mit Abstand schwierigste Schülerin seines Hauses Sorgen zu machen. Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.

Der fast panische Blick, mit dem das junge Mädchen ihn ansah, ließ einen unschönen Verdacht in ihm aufkeimen, der im nächsten Moment so viel Sinn machte, daß jeglicher Zweifel binnen Sekunden ausgeschaltet war. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, packte er die junge Slytherin am Arm und zerrte sie hinter sich her zurück zu seinen Räumen.

Aidan selbst war viel zu perplex und auch panisch, um sich irgendwie gegen Severus' Griff wehren zu können. Sie hatte die ganze Aktion versaut. Seinem Verhalten nach war Lucius zwar erfolgreich gewesen, aber er hatte alles mit angesehen und was noch viel schlimmer war, er hatte sie jetzt zweifellos im Verdacht, daran beteiligt zu sein. So war das nicht einmal im Entferntesten geplant gewesen!

Ihr Hirn arbeitete fieberhaft, doch als sie von Severus in den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke gezerrt wurde, war ihr immer noch keine glaubhafte Geschichte eingefallen und sie gab die Hoffnung auf, daß dieses Wunder noch geschehen würde.

„Warte hier." Knurrte er sie in einem solch gefährlichen Ton an, wie sie ihn bei ihm noch nie gehört hatte und im nächsten Moment fand sie sich im Kesselraum wieder. Das Türschloß gab ein klickendes Geräusch von sich. Das war der Moment, in dem Aidan wußte, daß sie endgültig in der Falle saß.

Hermine blickte nervös auf die Uhr. Severus war schon ungewöhnlich lange weg, dafür, daß er eigentlich nur Sesha abholen und gleich mit ihr zurück in den Kerker kommen wollte. Gerade, als sie aufstehen wollte, um selbst nachzusehen, was da los war, öffnete sich die Tür und Severus kam herein. Sesha war nicht bei ihm und er wirkte ein wenig nervös.

Severus wußte, daß er das praktisch Unmögliche versuchte, aber Hermine durfte unter keinen Umständen bemerken, was er gerade erlebt hatte. Das war eine Sache zwischen ihm und Lucius Malfoy und er wollte weder Hermine noch irgend jemand anderen in diese Sache hineinziehen.

„Wo ist Sesha? Hatte sie keine Lust?" fragte Hermine und das besorgte Mißtrauen in ihrer Stimme war so deutlich zu hören, daß Severus schlagartig fühlte, wie sein Herz ein wenig sank. Er atmete so unauffällig wie möglich durch.

„Es geht ihr nicht gut. Ich habe ihr versprochen, daß ich gleich wieder zu ihr komme, sobald ich dir gesagt habe, was los ist und einige Tränke für sie aus meinem Vorrat geholt habe." Hermine hob skeptisch die Augenbraue.

„Warum geht sie nicht zu Poppy?" Severus hob lächelnd die Schultern und hoffte, daß es nicht total aufgesetzt wirkte.

„Sie scheint etwas gegen die Krankenstation zu haben - genau wie ich." Hermine nickte.

„Das Problem kenne ich von Harry. Nachdem er jedes Jahr so oft dort sein mußte, kann er auch keine Krankenhäuser mehr sehen." Severus atmete auf. Scheinbar nahm Hermine ihm die Geschichte ab.

Hermine hatte zwar das dumpfe Gefühl, daß irgend etwas in der Luft lag, aber sie schob den Gedanken fort, trank den letzten Schluck Wein aus ihrem Glas und stellte es dann auf dem Tisch ab. So konnte sie wenigstens noch ein wenig Zeit mit Fred verbringen, der in der letzten Zeit sowieso viel zu kurz kam.

„Richte ihr einen schönen Gruß von mir aus. Wenn es ihr morgen noch nicht wieder besser geht, werde ich sie besuchen kommen." Severus nickte.

„Das wird sie sicher freuen." Bevor sie zur Tür hinaus trat, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Severus um und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Die heilende Kraft der Liebe soll ja schon Wunder bewirkt haben." Grinste sie und auch Severus zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Wenn du es sagst. - Wir holen unsere kleine Feier nach, sobald Sesha wieder auf der Höhe ist. Der Wein hält sich sicher noch ein oder zwei Tage." Severus atmete erleichtert auf, als Hermine daraufhin nur nickte und dann in Richtung Kerkertreppe verschwand. Eigentlich wußte er genau, wie gefährlich und dumm es von ihm war, daß er die Sache alleine erledigen wollte, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er wollte nicht wieder andere in die Sache hineinziehen und vielleicht am Ende wieder Schuld daran sein, daß geliebte Menschen gestorben waren.

Er atmete tief durch und ließ seine eisige Maske über seine Züge gleiten, als er auf den Kesselraum zuging und die Tür öffnete. Aidan saß zusammengekauert in einer Ecke des Raumes und blickte angsterfüllt zu ihm auf, als der Raum plötzlich von Licht durchflutet wurde.

„Sagen Sie mir, wenn ich mich täusche, Miss Duvessa, aber Sie waren doch mit Sicherheit nicht zufällig auf dem Weg zum Turm, nicht wahr?" fauchte er seine Schülerin an und er hatte das Gefühl, daß Aidan sich noch ein wenig kleiner machte in ihrer Ecke. Mit zwei langen Schritten hatte er den Raum durchquert. Aidan schrie fast schon panisch auf, als sein Arm nach vorne schnellte und sich seine Hand erbarmungslos um ihren Oberarm schloß. Im nächsten Moment hatte er sie auf die Beine gezogen und schleifte sie durch den Klassenraum in sein Arbeitszimmer.

„Setzen Sie sich!" blaffte er und verfrachtete sie nicht weniger unsanft auf einen der Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes erschienen aus dem Nichts durchsichtig schimmernde Seile, die sich fest um ihre Handgelenke und Knöchel legten und sie zur absoluten Bewegungslosigkeit auf dem Stuhl verdammten. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Aidan es endlich schaffte, die Verzweiflung in ihr niederzuringen und als Severus sich ihr gegenüber an den Schreibtisch setzte, blickte sie ihn trotzig an.

„Wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten, Miss Duvessa. Entweder Sie erzählen mir freiwillig, warum Lucius Malfoy Professor Shantay entführt hat und wo sie sich jetzt befindet oder ich werde diese Information aus Ihnen herausholen. Wie hätten Sie es gerne? Menschlich oder auf Todesser-Art?" Angesichts der scheinbaren Ruhe und absoluten Gefühlskälte, in der Severus diese Worte aussprach, stieg erneut eine Welle der Panik in Aidan hoch. Sie hatte erwartet, daß ihr Lehrer toben und schreien würde, daß er wütend war, aber nicht, daß er sich benahm, wie ein waschechter Todesser. - Denn als solcher war er ihr haushoch überlegen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie sprechen, Professor." Entgegnete sie weniger überzeugend, als es ihr lieb war.

„Keine Spielchen, Miss Duvessa. Weder Sie noch Professor Shantay haben die Zeit dafür und ich bin mir doch ziemlich sicher, daß Ihnen das bewußt ist." Er griff in die Tasche seines Umhanges und zog eine Phiole heraus, die er für Aidan gut sichtbar auf den großen Schreibtisch stellte. Die Augen seiner Schülerin weiteten sich, als sie den farblosen Trank erkannte. Severus lächelte kalt.

„Ich denke, ich brauche nicht zu betonen, daß ich keinerlei Skrupel habe, Veritas-Serum trotz des Verbotes durch das Ministerium jederzeit einzusetzen, wenn ich es für nötig erachte." Ihre Blicke trafen sich und die kalte Berechnung in seinen schwarzen Augen ließen Aidan keinen Zweifel daran, wie ernst er es meinte. Nervös senkte sie den Blick.

„Es war ein Auftrag von Voldemort." Sagte sie schließlich so leise, daß Severus sie kaum verstand. Nur schwer gelang es ihm, die Überraschung über ihre Worte hinter seiner Maske zu verbergen.

„Warum, Miss Duvessa?" hakte er erbarmungslos nach. Aidan kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen!" ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt und wäre diese Angst um Sesha nicht gewesen, vielleicht hätte sie Severus dann sogar leid getan.

„Falsche Antwort." Entgegnete er ungeduldig und fixierte Aidan erbarmungslos mit seinem stechenden Blick. Doch wieder schüttelte Aidan nur den Kopf. Severus seufzte. Er hatte wirklich keine Zeit für solche Spiele. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was mit Sesha geschah, wenn er nicht schnell genug zur Stelle war, um sie vor Lucius zu beschützen.

„Wenn Sie so unbedingt die Methoden der Todesser kennen lernen wollen, Miss Duvessa, werde ich Ihnen selbstverständlich nicht im Weg sein." Er stand auf und griff nach der Phiole.

„Nein! Severus bitte!" Severus stellte sich hinter Aidan und schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Dann griff er ihr mit einem Ruck in die langen, schwarzen Haare und zog ihren Kopf nach hinten. Aidan schrie überrascht auf und Severus nutzte den Moment, ihr einige Tropfen des Wahrheitstrankes in den Mund zu träufeln. Als er ihre Haare wieder los ließ, nickte ihr Kopf benommen nach vorne, bis ihr Kinn ihre Brust berührte.

Severus fuhr sich erschöpft über die Augen, bevor er seinen Schreibtisch erneut umrundete und sich wieder setzte.

„Können Sie mich hören Aidan?" fragte er und Aidan versuchte, ihren Kopf ein wenig zu heben. Ihre Augen waren glasig, ihr Blick unfokussiert.

„Ja." Antwortete sie und ihre Stimme klang benommen, so als habe sie eine große Menge Alkohol getrunken.

„Dann beantworten Sie jetzt meine Frage, Aidan. Warum hat Lucius Sesha entführt? Was hat Voldemort mit ihr vor?" Aidans Kopf schwankte ein wenig hin und er, als wäre sie nicht mehr in der Lage, ihn einfach nur aufrecht zu halten.

„Sie ist ein Köder. Der Meister will wiederhaben, was ihm gehört." Antwortete sie gedehnt. Severus hob eine Augenbraue und fixierte Aidan noch ein wenig mehr mit seinem Blick. Das machte keinen Sinn.

„Das verstehe ich nicht, Aidan. Erklären Sie es mir genauer." Aidan lachte leise und hätte er nicht gewußt, daß es am Serum lag, hätte er vermutet, daß sie endgültig verrückt geworden war, so irre klang das Lachen.

„Aislin hat es mir gesagt. Erst ging es nur um mich, aber jetzt will er seinen Giftmischer zurück." Eisige Kälte breitete sich schlagartig in Severus aus. Voldemort wollte ihn zurück.

Die Gedanken überschlugen sich in ihm und rasten wild durcheinander. Jeder Versuch, einen einzigen davon zu fassen zu bekommen, um Ordnung ins Chaos zu bringen, scheiterte. Noch nie zuvor hatte Voldemort irgendwelche Anstrengungen unternommen, einen Abtrünnigen zurück in seinen Kreis zu führen. Abtrünnige wurden auf der Stelle umgebracht oder langsam zu Tode gefoltert, aber sie erhielten keine zweite Chance! Das machte keinen Sinn.

„Wo hat Lucius sie hingebracht?" fragte er mühsam beherrscht, seine ganze Kraft aufwendend, um seine Stimme ruhig und gebietend zu halten.

„Nach Malfoy Manor. Voldemort erwartet ihn dort." Severus' Herz sank. Wenn Voldemort bereits da war, würde er zu spät kommen, Schaden zu verhindern. Er verlor keine Zeit, wenn sich ihm die Chance bot, eine Hexe wie Sesha zu quälen. Und er wußte unter Garantie längst, daß sie ein Halbblut war.

„Warum nur, Aidan?" Severus konnte nicht verhindern, daß man dieses Mal die Fassungslosigkeit und Müdigkeit aus seiner Stimme heraushörte. Er ließ die Stirn auf seine Hände sinken, nicht länger fähig, das Mädchen vor sich anzusehen, nicht in der Lage, zu begreifen, wie er die Situation so lange hatte unterschätzen können. Warum hatte er nicht längst erkannt, wie gefährlich Aidan Duvessa wirklich war?

„Weil ich nicht länger allein sein wollte." Severus blickte überrascht auf. Wie hatte er nur von einem Moment auf den anderen verdrängen können, daß seine Schülerin noch immer unter dem Einfluß des Serums stand und deshalb jede Frage, die man ihr stellte, auch beantwortete, auch wenn es eine war, die man ihr eigentlich gar nicht zu diesem Zweck gestellt hatte.

„Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Mein Vater war bereits Todesser, als er meine Mutter kennenlernte. Sie hat sich unsterblich in ihn verliebt, dumm wie sie war. Sie hat geglaubt, er würde ebenso empfinden. Sie war noch jung, woher sollte sie wissen, daß Todesser nicht lieben?" Ein Ausdruck von Bitterkeit legte sich über die bis dahin ausdruckslosen Gesichtszüge des jungen Mädchens und Severus erkannte, daß das Serum nur noch Minuten wirken würde.

„Sie trat dem Kreis der Todesser bei, doch weil sie es nicht aus Überzeugung tat, sondern aus Liebe zu meinem Vater, war sie unvorsichtig. Sie wurde selten von Voldemort für seine Aktionen eingesetzt, doch als ich fünf Jahre alt war, Voldemort war längst von Harry Potter vernichtet worden, standen plötzlich die Auroren vor unserer Tür mit Beweisen gegen meine Mutter. Sie wurde nach Askaban gebracht." Aidan hielt inne und schloß einen Moment die Augen, um die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen zu bekämpfen, die sich durch das Serum zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder so klar ihren Weg in ihren Kopf bahnen konnten.

„Was ist dann passiert?" hakte Severus nach. Warum ihn plötzlich die Geschichte seiner Schülerin interessierte, wußte er nicht. Vielleicht, weil er auf einen Grund hoffte, sich nicht schuldig zu fühlen. Irgend etwas, das ihm offenbarte, daß er das Mädchen nicht vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt hatte, sie nicht das Monster war, für das er sie bis vor wenigen Minuten gehalten hatte.

„Ich habe meinen Vater jahrelang angefleht, endlich etwas zu unternehmen, sie aus Askaban zu befreien. Meine Hoffnungen stiegen, als der Dunkle Lord wieder auferstand. Doch ich wurde enttäuscht.

In den letzten Sommerferien kam der Brief aus Askaban, in dem meinem Vater mitgeteilt wurde, daß meine Mutter den Kuß der Dementoren erhalten hatte. - Ich wüßte es bis heute nicht, hätte ich den Brief nicht heimlich gelesen.

Da war für mich klar, daß ich niemals zu Voldemorts Leuten gehören wollte." Severus blickte seiner Schülerin überrascht in die Augen. Das war allerdings eine überraschende Neuigkeit, wenn man bedachte, was vor wenigen Minuten erst auf dem Turm des Schlosses passiert war. Immerhin, Aidan trug daran nicht gerade wenig Verantwortung, so wie sich der Fall für ihn bisher darstellte.

„Warum haben Sie sich letztendlich doch mit ihnen eingelassen, Aidan? Mir kommt es so vor, daß Sie damit eine sehr weise Entscheidung getroffen hatten." Aidan lächelte seltsam weggetreten, immer noch nicht fähig, Severus klar anzusehen.

„Weil du mich nicht wolltest." Antwortete sie schlicht und zerstörte damit jede Hoffnung in Severus, aus diesem Verhör ohne Schuldgefühle hervorzugehen. So unbegreiflich es auch für ihn war, er sollte auch dieses Mal wieder den Grund darstellen.

„Warum gerade ich, Aidan?" flüsterte er kaum hörbar, doch Aidan verstand ihn problemlos.

„Muß man seine Gefühle immer erklären können? Du warst wie ich. Genauso einsam, genauso ungeliebt. Ich dachte, wir beiden würden gut zusammen passen, uns endlich das geben können, was in unser beider Leben am meisten fehlt. - Aber dann kam mir dieses Weib dazwischen." Ihre Stimme hob ein wenig ärgerlich an.

„Ich wollte dich nicht an sie verlieren und als Voldemort mir dann versprach, daß er dich nicht töten würde, war für mich klar, daß ich das Opfer eingehen würde. Ich würde alles tun, um dich zu bekommen, Severus." Severus hatte genug gehört. Ihm war übel und wenn Aidan das alles nicht unter dem Einfluß des Serums gesagt hätte, hätte er ihr vermutlich die grausamsten Flüche der Welt an den Hals gehext, für die kalte Grausamkeit ihrer Antworten. Doch er war selbst Schuld, das Mädchen konnte gar nicht anders, als präzise und klar zu antworten und auch wenn ihm die Antworten ins Herz stachen, war sie dafür nicht im vollen Maße verantwortlich.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Aidan. Ich werde Ihnen einen Trank geben, damit Sie ruhig schlafen können." Aidan nickte, nicht in der Lage, die Informationen, die er ihr gab, vollständig zu verarbeiten und festzustellen, daß sie nicht zu ihren eigentlichen Instruktionen paßten.

Keine fünf Minuten später saß Severus an seinem Tisch und schrieb einen Brief an Hermine. Er wußte, es würde nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis die junge Frau bemerken würde, daß er sich aus dem Schloß geschlichen hatte, aber er hoffte inständig, daß es zu spät sein würde, um seine Pläne noch irgendwie zu durchkreuzen.

Severus lächelte bitter. Wenn er es nicht besser gewußt hätte, dann hätte er das Gefühl, das ihn dazu verleitete, diese Sache unbedingt alleine erledigen zu wollen, als „dummen Gryffindor-Mut" bezeichnet.

„Crucio!" hallte es durch den Raum und Seshas Welt explodierte in heißem Schmerz. Sie fühlte, wie jeder einzelne Nerv in ihrem Körper überreizt wurde, ihre Muskeln sich krampfhaft anspannten, ihre Knochen anfingen zu glühen. Sie bäumte ihren Körper auf, stemmte sich gegen die Fesseln an ihren Händen und Füßen, doch nichts erleichterte ihr den brennend heißen Schmerz, nichts hielt sie davon ab, immer weiter in den Wahnsinn abzugleiten, der so verlockend nach ihr rief und ihr Erlösung von der ganzen Qual versprach.

Aislin stand lässig an die Wand der Folterkammer gelehnt und beobachtete ihren Geliebten dabei, wie er die junge Frau immer wieder mit dem Cruciatus belegte. Obwohl sie an der Effektivität dieses Fluches nicht zweifelte - Seshas Schreie allein ließen daran keinerlei Zweifel - empfand sie dieses Spiel immer mehr als langweilig. Das war einfach zu sauber, irgendwie klinisch. Kurz, es war von vorne bis hinten total und komplett langweilig.

Lucius beendete den Fluch und Sesha versuchte erleichtert, so viel Luft in ihre Lungen zu bekommen, wie nur eben möglich war, bevor die nächste Schmerzattacke sie ergreifen würde. Es konnte nicht lange dauern. Wie durch einen Nebel drang die Stimme eines Mädchens an ihr Ohr, das mit Lucius sprach. Die Stimme war ihr nicht vollkommen fremd, auch wenn sie sie nicht direkt zuordnen konnte. Mühsam drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und konnte sich ein gequältes lächeln nicht verkneifen. Das Mädchen war niemand anderes als die beste Freundin ihrer Schülerin Aidan Duvessa. Die Slytherin mit dem Engelsgesicht, in dem jetzt der Teufel zu sehen war.

„Das ist doch öde, Lucius. Können wir nicht irgendwas mit ihr machen, was ein bißchen mehr Spaß macht?" Lucius lachte ein kleines, kalt amüsiertes Lachen und legte seinen Arm um seine junge Geliebte. Sesha wurde übel und sie mußte den Blick abwenden, als Lucius die Schülerin küßte.

„Was schwebt dir vor, meine Hübsche?" Aislin grinste und mit einem kurzen Wink ihres Zauberstabes schwebte ein mit einem Tuch abgedeckter Tisch zu ihr und Lucius herüber. Mit einem mehr als erregten Funkeln in den himmelblauen Augen, zog sie das Tuch weg und gewährte Lucius einen Blick auf die Instrumente, die sich darunter verbargen.

„Ich schätze, ich könnte Gefallen an deinem Spiel finden." Sesha verkrampfte sich bei diesen Worten und der eiskalten Stimme, mit der sie ausgesprochen worden waren. Das leise, klimpernde Geräusch von dünnen Metallgegenständen, die einander berührten, beruhigte sie auch nicht wirklich über die Maßen.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen, daß Aidan nicht wie verabredet aufgetaucht ist." Murmelte Aislin zwischen zwei Küssen. Lucius strich ihre Locken hinter ihren Kopf und hielt sie mit einer Hand fest, damit sie ihr nicht wieder ins Gesicht fallen konnten. Er haßte es, wenn eine nackte, junge Schönheit auf seinen Hüften saß und dabei einerseits so verflucht verführerisch aussah, andererseits aber unbedingt die Stimmung mit dummen Sorgen zerstören mußte.

Doch, so ungern er es zugab, diesmal hatte sie wohl recht damit, es zu tun. Sein stahlgrauer Blick hielt ihren fest.

„Vielleicht solltest du gleich mal nach Hogwarts gehen und sehen, was da los ist. Gut möglich, daß Severus eins und eins zusammenzählen konnte."

„Es wird Voldemort nicht gefallen, daß diese ganze Sache nicht nach Plan läuft." Bemerkte sie fast beiläufig, als sie sich herunterbeugte und seine Lippen mit einem weiteren Kuß verschloß.

„Und wie sorgen wir jetzt dafür, daß Snape alleine herkommt?" fügte sie schließlich noch hinzu. Lucius grinste.

„Darüber brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen machen. Ich kenne Severus, er wird allein kommen." Aislin wollte etwas erwidern, doch Lucius legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vertrau mir einfach. - Und jetzt entspann dich lieber." Bevor Aislin reagieren konnte, hatte er ihr die Hände in die Hüften gelegt und sie blitzartig auf den Rücken gedreht.

„Ich hab nämlich noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich." Seine Augen glitzerten voller Vorfreude und machten Aislin noch neugieriger, als sie ohne schon war.

„Na los, raus damit!" forderte sie und wandte ihre effektivste Waffe - ihre Fingernägel auf Lucius Rücken, immer wieder eine Garantie für Gänsehaut - gegen ihn an. Lucius schauderte und schloß einen Moment die Augen.

„Hab ich dir schon einmal gesagt, daß ich dein Temperament liebe?" murmelte er, als er mit seinen Lippen über ihren Hals wanderte.

„Und habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, daß ich es hassen, wenn du mich auf die Folter spannen willst?" konterte sie und schnappte heftig nach Luft, als er seine Zähne in ihren Hals vergrub. Wenn das nicht wieder ein deutlich sichtbarer Beweis für diese Nacht werden würde...

Lucius lachte.

„Na gut, auch wenn ich dieses Spiel durchaus amüsant finde: Du wirst schon morgen die neue Mrs. Malfoy werden." Keine Frage, kein romantischer Heiratsantrag, im Prinzip nichts anderes als ein Befehl. Und doch, selbst wenn es eine Frage gewesen wäre, Lucius wußte, Aislin hätte niemals mit nein geantwortet, fragen war also gar nicht nötig.

Der Blick, der auf ihr Engelsgesicht trat, war mehr Gold wert, als in seinem Verlies bei Gringotts lagerte und Lucius hätte so einiges gegeben, diesen Blick auf immer bannen zu können, um ihn sich später immer wieder anzusehen. Pure Freude, gepaart mit einem mächtigen Schock, eine einfach wunderschöne Kombination.

„Ja, aber was ist mit Narcissa?"

„Sie wurde dazu ausersehen, unsere liebe Aidan heute nacht in unseren Kreis einzuführen. Voldemort war hocherfreut, als ich es ihm anbot. In ihrem momentanen Zustand ist sie zu nichts anderem mehr zu gebrauchen." Erwiderte Lucius kalt. Jedes Zeichen von Schock wich augenblicklich aus ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihm die Arme um den Hals warf und so fest an sich zog, wie sie nur konnte.

Aislin fühlte sich ein wenig ungehalten, als sie wenig später nach Hogsmeade apparierte. Aidan hatte hoffentlich eine sehr gute Entschuldigung dafür, daß die gesamte Aktion so aus dem Ruder gelaufen war und sie jetzt auch noch Lucius' Bett vorzeitig hatte verlassen müssen, um für sie den Babysitter zu spielen.

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie den Auftrag erhalten hatte, Aidan auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords zu ziehen, kam ihr ernsthaft der Verdacht, daß Aidans Entscheidung, kein Todesser zu werden, vermutlich gar nicht so dumm von ihr gewesen war, wenn sie nicht einmal in der Lage war, einen so einfachen Auftrag auszuführen, wie Severus für einige Minuten vom Westturm abzulenken.

Immerhin, was auch immer sie angestellt hatte, es hatte den Professor genau in die Richtung getrieben, der er fernbleiben sollte. Das war definitiv auch eine Leistung.

Mit einem leisen Fluchen wickelte Aislin sich etwas fester in den dicken Stoff ihres Umhanges, als die Kälte sich ihren Weg hindurch bahnte und ihr eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Was hätte sie darum gegeben, wenn sie endlich einen Weg gefunden hätten, die Schutzzauber des alten Narren zu durchbrechen, die verhinderten, direkt nach Hogwarts zu apparieren. Dann würde ihr wenigstens diese Kälte erspart bleiben.

Als sie die Schoßtore erreichte, zog Aislin die Kapuze ihre Umhanges tief in ihr Gesicht. Sie rechnete nicht damit, daß ihr um diese Uhrzeit noch jemand im Schloß begegnete, aber wenn es der Fall war, dann wollte sie wenigstens nicht von demjenigen erkannt werden, wenn sie ihn verhexte.

Doch wie erwartet, schaffte sie es unbemerkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin und schlich so leise sie konnte in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer mit Aidan, wo sie ihre Freundin schließlich fand. Zu ihrem großen Ärger friedlich schlafend. Etwas unsanft rüttelte sie Aidan wach.

„Das glaub ich ja jetzt nicht! Mach, daß du wach wirst, Aidan!" schimpfte sie leise. Nur langsam kam Aidan wieder zu sich und faßte sich an die Stirn, hinter der ein dumpfer Schmerz gegen ihren Schädelknochen pochte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Aidan benommen und blickte mit immer noch halb geschlossenen Augen zu Aislin hoch, die mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck über ihr stand, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Das wüßte ich allerdings auch gerne." Knurrte Aislin zurück und bevor Aidan irgendwas erwidern konnte, hatte Aislin ihre Hand gepackt und sie aus dem Bett gezogen.

„Wir müssen von hier verschwinden. Voldemort wartet nicht gerne und du bist schon Stunden zu spät." Aidan schwankte ein wenig, als Aislin ihre Hand losließ und ihre Beine, die sich wie Wackelpudding anfühlten, ihr Gewicht plötzlich wieder tragen mußten. Aislin warf ihr ihren Umhang zu, der über dem Stuhl am Schreibtisch hing und als Aidan immer noch keine Anstalten machte, ihr freiwillig zu folgen, griff sie wieder nach ihrer Hand.

Aidan stolperte hinter ihrer Freundin her, während sie immer noch verzweifelt versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie in ihr Bett gekommen war. Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte, war Severus Büro und die Befragung... Und dann waren die Erinnerungen wieder vollständig da und Aidan war hellwach.

„Severus hat mich verhört und mir danach einen Schlaftrank gegeben." Stellte sie fast schon überrascht fest, als wäre sie selbst gar nicht wirklich dabei gewesen. Aislin warf ihr einen mißbilligenden Blick zu, lief aber unbeirrt weiter.

„Großartig. - Du hättest ein wenig vorsichtiger sein können. Es ist ja jetzt nicht unbedingt so, als würde Voldemort Versagen so leicht vergeben. Du hast fast die gesamte Aktion in den Sand gesetzt!" Aidan zog den Kopf ein wenig ein. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, daß sie ihre Freundin in Gefahr brachte, weil sie nicht in der Lage gewesen war, ihre wirklich einfache Aufgabe richtig zu erledigen.

„Du kannst froh sein, daß der Meister zur Zeit so merkwürdig gute Laune hat und daß trotzdem alles noch irgendwie gut gegangen ist. Unsere Späher rund um Hogwarts haben berichtet, daß Snape das Schloß vor knapp einer Stunde verlassen hat, allem Anschein nach allein." Ein wenig Hoffnung keimte in Aidan auf, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich begreifen konnte, warum Severus so etwas Dummes tat. Hatte sie ihm denn nicht alles erzählt?

Doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken könnte, hatten sie den Rand des Zaubererdorfes erreicht und Aidan fühlte, wie Aislins Kräfte sie mit sich hinfort zogen, als sie apparierte.

Der Raum, in dem beide Mädchen landeten, war stockdunkel, Aidan konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Doch obwohl sie nichts sah, fühlte sie die starke magische Präsenz, die sich in dem Raum aufhielt und sie ahnte, daß es nur einer sein konnte. Sie schluckte, als sie ganz automatisch auf die Knie fiel, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wo Voldemort sich gerade genau in diesem düsteren Raum befand. Doch offensichtlich tat sie genau das richtige, denn im nächsten Moment erhellte sich der Raum um eine Winzigkeit und sie hörte Schritte, die auf sie zukamen.

Aidan wagte es nicht aufzublicken. Selbst, als Lord Voldemort direkt vor ihr zum Stehen kam, seine Stiefel nur Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt, rührte sie sich keinen Millimeter.

„Berichte!" forderte die unwirkliche Stimme Aislin auf, die direkt neben Aidan in die Knie gegangen war. Aislin nickte und berichtete in knappen Worten das Wenige, was sie von den Vorfällen in Hogwarts wußte.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, daß ich zufrieden bin." Drang die unnatürliche Stimme erneut durch die jetzt nicht mehr ganz so dichte Dunkelheit um sie herum und Aidan wußte in dem Moment nicht, was schlimmer hätte sein können, als diese ruhige, emotionslose Stimme. Was würde jetzt passieren? Würde sie das überhaupt überleben? Langsam ließen die letzten Nachwirkungen des Trankes, den Severus ihr gegeben hatte, nach und von Minute zu Minute wurde ihr immer bewußter, in welcher Gefahr sie sich hier befand.

Sie hatte versagt und auch wenn es ihre erste Mission gewesen war, sie noch nicht einmal wirklich ein Todesser war, Versagen wurde nicht vergeben. Aidan schluckte.

„Und ihr beide könnt von Glück reden, daß die Tatsache, daß Severus trotz aller Zwischenfälle wie geplant auf dem Weg zu mir ist, meine Stimmung dramatisch gehoben hat." Aidans Herz setzte für ein oder zwei Schläge aus. Sie mußte sich verhört haben. Das war doch zu schön, um wahr zu sein!

„Dennoch haben wir viel Zeit verloren und ich denke, daß Miss Duvessa bewiesen hat, daß bei ihr noch einiges an Sondertraining nötig ist, bis ich sie wirklich in meinen Reihen gebrauchen kann. Sie erinnert mich stark an ihre Mutter." Heiße Wut kochte bei diesen Worten in Aidan hoch. Nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es, sie so gut wie möglich zu unterdrücken. Sie wußte, ein solches Glück, wie sie gerade gehabt hatte, hatte ein Mensch, wenn überhaupt, nur ein einziges Mal in seinem ganzen Leben.

„Nichtsdestotrotz, Severus ist nah, ich kann ihn fühlen. Wir sollten mit unseren Plänen fortfahren, bevor noch mehr außer Kontrolle gerät und ich es mir eventuell noch einmal überlege, meine gute Laune betreffend." Aidan warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf ihre Freundin. Sie konnte ihr Gesicht nur schwach erkennen, obwohl sie fast Schulter an Schulter nebeneinander knieten, so dunkel war es noch immer. Trotzdem war sie sich fast sicher, daß Aislin grinste und Aidan wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß es in diesem Plan noch Details gab, von denen sie nichts wußte.

„Ich werde Lucius und die anderen holen, Mylord." Ereiferte sich Aislin und nach einem bestätigenden Nicken des schwarzen Magiers, erhob sie sich und war Sekunden später verschwunden. Allein mit Voldemort in einem Raum zu sein, schnürte Aidan fast die Luft ab und sie war erleichtert, als der andere Zauberer sich einige Schritte von ihr entfernte. Der Raum wurde noch ein wenig heller, als sich vereinzelte Kerzen entlang an den Wänden entzündeten und zum ersten Mal konnte Aidan ihre Umgebung wirklich in sich aufnehmen.

Sie war vorher noch nie in Malfoy Manor gewesen, aber sie war sich doch fast sicher, daß sie sich im Ballsaal des riesigen Anwesens befand. Der Raum war riesig, die komplette Außenfront, die nach Westen zeigte, bestand fast vollständig aus Panoramafenstern, während die gegenüberliegende Wand mit Spiegelglas verkleidet war, jeder Spiegel ein genaues Gegenstück zu den Fenstern. An den reichlich verzierten Fensterbögen und auch zwischen den Spiegeln waren goldene Kerzenhalter angebracht, passend zu den fünf riesigen, goldenen Kronleuchtern an der Decke, in denen jedoch nicht eine einzige Kerze brannte.

Für einen Ball geschmückt und im voll erleuchteten Zustand war dieser Raum vermutlich ein atemberaubender Anblick.

Ihr neugieriger Blick traf die glühend roten Augen des Dunklen Lords, der sie gleichzeitig amüsiert und doch seltsam ausdruckslos von seinem Thron aus beobachtete. Aidan blickte sofort wieder unter sich und wurde rot. Sie hoffte, daß er es in dem schwachen Licht nicht erkennen würde. Rot werden war noch etwas, was man nicht in der Anwesenheit von Voldemort tat. Unwillkürlich keimte in Aidan die Frage auf, wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde, bis sie es geschafft hatte, all das vor Voldemort zu tun, was man nicht tat, wenn er da war und ob sie es überhaupt so lange überleben würde. Sie war wirklich erbärmlich in ihrer Rolle als Todesser, vermutlich schlug sie da genau nach ihrer Mutter.

„Bevor wir dich heute nacht in unseren Kreis aufnehmen, werde ich ein kleines Ritual mit dir durchführen, Aidan." Aidan zuckte beim Klang der Stimme zusammen. Es war zu ruhig gewesen, um sich nicht zu erschrecken, nicht bei dieser Stimme.

„Mylord?" fragte sie ein wenig unsicher, immer noch nicht mutig genug, aufzublicken.

„Oh, keine Sorge, kleine Aidan, es ist keine große Sache. Du mußt nichts weiter tun, als dich meiner Macht zu öffnen. - Ich werde Severus Snape an dich binden. Eine kleine Vorsichtsmaßnahme meinerseits und dir ist es sicher nicht ganz unrecht, wenn ich recht informiert bin." Aus einem Reflex heraus hob Aidan den Kopf und blickte genau in das lippenlose, grinsende Gesicht Voldemorts, der über ihre Überraschung ehrlich amüsiert schien.

„Dachte ich mir. - Der erste Teil dieses Rituals findet ohne unseren Giftmischer statt. Später heute nacht wirst du dann in meinen Reihen aufgenommen, du hast einige Stunden Zeit, dich darauf vorzubereiten. Bis dahin sollte es meinen Leuten gelungen sein, Severus in unsere Gewalt zu bringen. Sobald wir ihn haben und er mir seine Treue schwört, werden wir auch mit ihm noch einmal ein kleines Aufnahmeritual durchführen und anschließend den Bund zwischen euch besiegeln. - Es dürfte dich freuen, zu hören, daß Severus als Beweis seiner Treue zu mir, dieses von dir so verhaßte Halbblut töten wird." In Aidans Augen blitzte etwas auf, das Voldemort sehr zu gefallen schien, wie sie an seinem erneuten, kurzen Lächeln erkennen konnte.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, Zeuge sein zu dürfen." Entgegnete sie und senkte erneut demütig den Kopf.

Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und Aislin kam mit Lucius Malfoy und dem Rest des Inneren Kreises der Todesser zurück in den großen Saal. Nachdem sämtliche Todesser sich im Kreis vor dem Thron versammelt hatten, fielen sie wie auf Kommando auf die Knie.

Voldemort stand auf und reihte sich ebenfalls in diesen Kreis ein. Aidan fiel sofort auf, daß zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und dem nächsten Todesser rechts von ihm eine größere Lücke blieb und sie mußte keine große Hellseherin sein, um zu wissen, daß dies der Platz von Severus war. Auch wenn sie nicht wenig verwundert darüber war, daß er noch immer unbesetzt war.

Lucius, der zur Linken des Lords stand, blickte zufrieden lächelnd auf Aidan hinab, die in der Mitte des Kreises kniete. Sie hatte zweifellos keine gute Figur bei ihrer ersten Aufgabe im Dienste des Lords gemacht, aber er kam einfach nicht umhin, für sie nur positive Gefühle zum empfinden. Immerhin, sie war diejenige, die ihn endlich von der größten Last seines Lebens befreien würde.

Lucius ließ einen Blick über seine junge Gefährtin gleiten, die an seiner Seite stand und schon morgen endlich offiziell seine Frau werden würde. Der Tausch war eindeutig perfekt. Aislin erwiderte seinen Blick und schenkte ihm ein vorsichtiges Lächeln.

„Es wird Zeit, meine Freunde." Verkündete Voldemort, als er sich aus dem Kreis löste und auf Aidan zu trat und jeder Todesser des Kreises merkte sofort, in welch ausgesprochen guter Laune sich ihr Meister in dieser Nacht befand.

Aber wer konnte es ihm auch verdenken? Entweder bekam er in dieser Nacht seine tödlichste Waffe im Kampf gegen das Licht zurück oder ein lange verhaßter Verräter würde endlich sterben. Und zur gebührenden Unterhaltung aller würde es langsam und qualvoll geschehen. Dieser Tag konnte nur gut werden.

Direkt vor dem immer noch knienden, jungen Mädchen blieb Voldemort stehen und blickte wohlwollend auf sie herab. Immerhin, sie hatte den gebührenden Respekt, auch wenn es ihr an den Fähigkeiten noch etwas mangelte. Darauf konnte man aufbauen. Es war stets so viel schwerer, den Rekruten Respekt als Können einzubleuen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, streckte er die Hand nach Aidan aus, die diese auch nach kurzem Zögern ergriff.

Als ihre Hand die eiskalte Haut des Dunklen Lords berührte, fühlte Aidan ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln, das von ihrem ganzen Körper Besitz ergriff. Obwohl es zunächst unangenehm war, gewöhnte sie sich binnen Sekunden daran und fühlte die Macht, die dieses Kribbeln beinhaltete, auch wenn sie noch nicht genau sagen konnte, was es für eine Macht war.

Doch es war auch nicht weiter wichtig, denn im nächsten Moment ließ Voldemort ihre Hand los und legte seine Hände auf ihre Wangen. Sofort wurde das Kribbeln stärker, die Macht klarer. Aidan schloß die Augen und nahm alles in sich auf, was Lord Voldemort ihr bot.

Voldemort öffnete den Mund und seltsame zischelnde Laute drangen aus seiner Kehle hervor. Aidan hatte die Vermutung, daß sie Angst haben sollte, denn noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie solche Laute gehört. Doch das Gefühl wollte sich nicht einstellen. Sie fühlte sich sicher und von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker.

Der Kreis der Todesser um sie herum verfiel in ein dumpfes, melodisches Murmeln und Aidan wußte, sie beschworen irgendeine Art von Zauber, doch die Worte drangen nicht durch das Parsel ihres zukünftigen Meisters hindurch, das ihren gesamten Kopf ausfüllte und von dort langsam in ihrem Körper strömte. Sie begann zu verstehen. Langsam und schleppend, aber nach und nach machten die Laute für sie einen Sinn.

Die Luft im Raum begann vor Magie zu knistern. Die kleinen Energieentladungen fühlten sich wie winzige Blitze auf ihrer Haut an.

Und gerade als Aidan das Gefühl hatte, die Welt könne genau an diesem Punkt stillstehen, damit dieses Gefühl der Macht in ihr niemals ein Ende hatte, war auch schon alles vorbei.

Die knisternde Magie im Raum erstarb, die Todesser verstummten, Voldemort ließ ihre Wangen los. Etwas benommen öffnete Aidan die Augen. Alles war nicht vorbei. Noch immer spürte sie diese Macht in sich. Nicht mehr so stark wie noch vor einer halben Minute, aber sie war jetzt in ihr, war ein Teil von ihr. Sie konnte über sie verfügen.

Es fühlte sich an wie ein Rausch.

Voldemort erhob seine Arme über Aidans Kopf und verkündete in seiner unwirklichen, aber diesmal sehr kraftvollen Stimme:

„Es ist vollbracht!" und als hätten sie alle nur auf dieses Kommando gewartet, fiel der Kreis der Todesser um sie herum zum zweiten Mal auf die Knie.

Aislin lächelte verstohlen, als sie ihren Blick demütig zu Boden richtete. Dieses Ritual war mit das Aufregendste gewesen, was sie bisher bei den Todessern erlebt hatte und wie immer hatte Aidan in all ihrer Naivität gar keine Ahnung vom wahren Ausmaß dessen, was gerade geschehen war.

„Aislin wird dir zeigen, wo du dich ein wenig ausruhen kannst. Die Initialisierungszeremonie wird bei Sonnenaufgang stattfinden. Du solltest versuchen, bis dahin noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Es wird sehr kraftzehrend für dich werden." Aidan nickte gehorsam und wartete darauf, daß Aislin sich erhob und sie vorsichtig aus dem Ballsaal zog, um sie in eines der Gästezimmer zu bringen.

„Gut gemacht." Flüsterte die Freundin ihr zu, als sie den Saal verlassen hatten und Aidan lächelte müde.

„Es war unglaublich."

„Ich weiß, meine Süße, ich weiß."

Severus kämpfte sich mühsam durch das Unterholz des Waldes, der Malfoy Manor umgab und versuchte, dabei so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen. Je länger er durch den Wald lief und dabei mehr und mehr von seiner Energie sinnlos verschwendete, um so mehr verfluchte er seine dumme Idee, nicht direkt auf dem Grund von Malfoy Manor zu apparieren, um das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite zu haben.

Er war definitiv eingerostet in den vielen Jahren, in denen er nicht mehr in Voldemorts Kreisen war, sonst wäre ihm sicher nie der dumme Gedanke gekommen, daß sie nicht schon längst wußten, daß er da war.

Das Klügste, was er in diesem Moment hätte tun können, wäre ein taktischer Rückzug gewesen, zurück nach Hogwarts, um dort Albus und die anderen Kämpfer des Lichts zu alarmieren und dann mit einem Plan zurückzukehren, doch schon als die Idee in seinem Kopf vorstellig wurde, wußte er, daß er genau das nicht tun würde. Er war schon zu weit, er durfte jetzt nicht noch einmal umkehren. Damit verschwendete er nur Seshas Zeit und davon hatte sie mit Sicherheit nur sehr wenig.

Einige der Zimmer in den oberen Stockwerken von Malfoy Manor waren hell erleuchtet und das Haus damit bereits zwischen den Bäumen zu erkennen.

Severus hielt inne, als er eine starke Entladung von Magie in dem Haus fühlte. So stark, daß sie sogar bis in den Wald hinaus getragen wurde, viel stärker als alles, was Severus von den Todessertreffen kannte. Ob Voldemort sich in den letzten Jahre neue Spielchen ausgedacht hatte? Er schüttelte den Kopf und lief weiter.

Das war zu viel Energie gewesen. Selbst jemand wie Voldemort brachte das nicht auf, nur um sich zu amüsieren. Er hatte die dunkle Ahnung, daß ihn dieser Vorfall mehr beunruhigen sollte, als er es gerade tat.

Auf der anderen Seite konnte ihn nichts mehr beunruhigen als der Gedanke an Sesha, die diesem verfluchten Bastard Malfoy ausgeliefert war. Ein Schicksal, das er außer Malfoy selbst niemandem wünschte.

Mit einem gehetzten Blick in alle Richtungen sprang er hinter ein Gebüsch, seine letzte Deckung bevor er auf das freie Feld vor Malfoy Manor hinaustrat. Keiner der Todesser war zu sehen, doch Severus konnte fühlen, daß sie nicht weit waren. Vermutlich hatten sie ihn auch schon umzingelt.

_„Deine letzte Chance, zu apparieren, Sev." _Ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als er seinen Zauberstab fester umfaßte und ein paarmal tief Luft holte.

„So ganz allein, alter Freund? Weißt du, diese ganze Sache mit der Anschleicherei hättest du dir auch sparen können. Ich meine, so lange ist es doch noch nicht her, du weißt doch sicher noch, daß man sich nicht so leicht unbemerkt an uns heranmachen kann." Severus' Schultern strafften sich beim Klang von Lucius' Stimme und Severus' letzte Hoffnung, doch vom Glücksgott gesegnet worden zu sein, zerbarst zu einem Haufen Staub.

„Lucius." Knurrte er und drehte sich um, um seinem Feind aus Schultagen seit langem mal wieder in die Augen sehen zu können. Wie erwartet stand Lucius mit ein paar anderen Todessern hinter ihm. Er hatte ein belustigtes Grinsen auf seinen perfekten Lippen und seine Augen leuchteten fast vergnügt. Severus konnte sich vorstellen, was er sich gerade alles ausmalte, seine spätere Folter betreffend, doch Severus konnte nicht leugnen, daß er da ganz andere Pläne hatte.

Einer von ihnen beiden würde enttäuscht verzichten müssen.

„Immerhin, du erinnerst dich noch an deine alten Freunde." Ein gemeines, kleines Grinsen zog über Severus' Gesicht. Warum nicht wenigstens ein paar der alten Zeiten wieder aufleben lassen?

„Ich könnte niemals dein dummes Gesicht vergessen, Lucius. Zu oft war es der Anlaß dafür, daß ich mal wieder herzlich lachen durfte, wenn etwas deinen schmalen Horizont überstieg. Ich denke, dein Meister stimmt da ohne zu zögern mit mir überein." Das Grinsen von Lucius' Gesicht verschwand, als er den kalten Haß in sich aufwallen fühlte. Schon als Schüler hatte er es gehaßt, daß Severus nicht nur so viel klüger als er gewesen war, sondern das auch sehr genau gewußt hatte. Severus das Genie, den alle bewunderten, dem sogar Lord Voldemort einen nicht zu verzeihenden Verrat vergeben wollte, während er nur der schöne Lucius war. Der Mann für die Drecksarbeit, ganz nett anzusehen, treu ergeben, aber auch nicht mehr. Nicht der Mühe wert.

Aber heute nacht würde er das Genie fallen sehen. Ein Moment, auf den Lucius schon sein Leben lang wartete und jetzt war er gekommen. Auch mit all seiner Klugheit war Severus ihnen ausgeliefert und allein dieser Gedanke genügte, um wenigstens ein kaltes Lächeln zurück auf Lucius' Lippen zu bringen.

„Dein Hochmut wird dir noch vergehen, Giftmischer."

„Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst, Laufbursche." Wütend kniff Lucius die Augen zusammen und gab seinen Männern ein Zeichen, sich alarmbereit, aber im Hintergrund zu halten.

„Forderst du mich heraus?" fragte er drohend und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich warte darauf seit dem Tag, an dem ich meinen Vater getötet habe." Für einen Moment war Lucius durch dieses Stückchen Information so abgelenkt, daß er den ersten Fluch nicht kommen sah, den Severus aussprach. Er traf ihn mit voller Wucht und schleuderte ihn gegen den nächstbesten Baum. Benommen schüttelte Lucius den Kopf und kam fluchend auf die Beine.

„Du hast keine Chance, Severus, gib lieber gleich auf." Severus lächelte.

„Sagt der Mann, der dumm genug ist, seine Deckung runterzulassen." Der belustigte Unterton in der seidigen Stimme seines Gegenübers machte Lucius schier rasend.

Der Kampf war unschön und Severus wettete fast darauf, daß er blutig enden würde.

Leise und vorsichtig, um ja von niemandem erwischt zu werden, schlich Hermine durch die Korridore auf dem Weg zu ihren Räumen. Eigentlich hatte sie gar nicht geplant, ihren Besuch bei Fred so lange auszudehnen, aber sie konnte auch nicht behaupten, daß sie unzufrieden über den Verlauf des Besuches und seine ungeplante Ausdehnung gewesen war.

Nur mit all ihrer Willenskraft konnte Hermine sich daran hindern, auf dem Weg zu ihren Räumen fröhlich vor sich hin zu summen. Sie war unbeschreiblich glücklich und der Drang, diesem Glück auch Ausdruck zu verleihen, am besten gleich die ganze Welt daran teilnehmen zu lassen, war so stark, daß sie fast nicht dagegen ankam.

In jeder anderen Situation hätte sie sich aber auch wahrscheinlich gar nicht die Mühe gemacht, überhaupt dagegen anzukämpfen.

Hermine kicherte und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um diesen albernen Ausbruch zu beenden. Sie war verliebt! So richtig, vollkommen, von Kopf bis Fuß und hoffnungslos verliebt!

Zum ersten Mal seit der Sache mit Ron, und Hermine schob die Ironie des Schicksals, daß es mal wieder ein Weasley war, den sie sich ausgeguckt hatte, einfach beiseite. Sie war zu glücklich, um sich gerade jetzt Gedanken über die Wiederholung der Geschichte zu machen.

Fred war anders als Ron. Fred war nicht ihr bester Freund. Und was wohl auch ein entscheidender Faktor war, sie und Fred waren keine halben Kinder mehr, wie sie und Ron es damals gewesen waren, gerade mit der Schule fertig, gerade achtzehn und zumindest Ron mit einem Kopf voller Dummheiten statt Plänen für die Zukunft.

Die Ausgangsposition war ganz anders und das war es, was Hermine so unbefangen glücklich sein ließ. Ein wunderbares Gefühl.

Als sie an Seshas Quartieren vorbei kam, stockte Hermine einen Augenblick. Zuerst hatte sie es gar nicht bemerkt und war daran vorbeigelaufen, doch irgend etwas war ihr merkwürdig vorgekommen und sie ging die zwei Schritte zur Tür ihrer Freundin zurück.

„Offen?" murmelte sie verwundert, als sie bemerkte, daß sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte und die Tür zu Seshas Räumen wirklich einen Spalt offen stand. Ein wenig nervös zog sie die Stirn kraus und drückte die Tür ein Stückchen weiter auf. Das Wohnzimmer war dunkel und leer, das Feuer im Kamin schon vor Stunden herunter gebrannt.

„Lumos." Flüsterte Hermine und die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes glühte in einem sanften Licht auf, das den Raum gerade genug erhellte, daß Hermine ihre Umgebung gut erkennen konnte. An dem Raum schien nichts ungewöhnlich zu sein, alles war wie immer sauber und aufgeräumt. So leise wie möglich schlich sie zu der zweiten Tür des Raumes, die zu Seshas Schlafzimmer führte. Zwar glaubte sie es nicht wirklich, aber vielleicht hatte Severus ja doch nur vergessen, die Tür richtig zu schließen und Sesha lag friedlich schlafend in ihrem Bett.

Doch als sie auch das Schlafzimmer leer vorfand, machte sie sich langsam ernsthaft Sorgen. Sie beschloß, noch einmal hinunter in den Kerker zu gehen, um dort nachzusehen und falls sie dort nicht waren, dann blieb als letzte Möglichkeit nur noch die Krankenstation.

Gerade als sie das Zimmer verlassen wollte, bemerkte Hermine ein Stück Pergament auf dem Boden, das knisternd auf sich aufmerksam machte, als sie darauf trat. Hermine hob es auf und überflog die kurze Notiz. Schlagartig wich die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht und ohne im geringsten darauf zu achten, ob sie die Aufmerksamkeit von irgendwem auf sich zog, rannte sie so schnell sie konnte hinunter zu den Kerkern.

Wie hatte sie ihm diese Geschichte nur abnehmen können?! Wenn sie es gekonnt hätte, hätte Hermine sich in diesem Moment die schlimmsten Flüche, die sie sich vorstellen konnte, selbst an den Hals gehext.

Schwer atmend standen Severus und Lucius sich in der aufsteigenden Dämmerung gegenüber. Beide nicht bereit, auch nur einen Zentimeter zurück zu weichen, beide fast am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Severus wischte mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe über seine Wange, auf der er einen tiefen Riß hatte, der heftig blutete. Lucius grinste.

„Weißt du, alter Freund, es ist gut zu wissen, daß sogar du wie ein normaler Mensch bluten kannst. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, das gehört zu den Dingen, die Genies für gewöhnlich nicht tun." Severus fühlte, wie sich etwas Blut in seinem Mundwinkel sammelte, der metallische Geschmack bereits auf seiner Zunge präsent.

„Wir tun es nur, wenn wir uns mit Dorftrotteln herumschlagen, Lucius, alter Junge." Entgegnete er und auch wenn es mit Sicherheit eine seiner schwächsten Beleidigungen war, die er Lucius jemals an den Kopf geworfen hatte, reagierte der andere Zauberer doch zufriedenstellend wütend darauf. Lucius zu verletzten war so einfach, daß es fast schon langweilig war.

„Immerhin wird der Dorftrottel heute nicht im Staub herumkriechen müssen." Severus schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ausnahmsweise. - Aber sei beruhigt, ich werde es sicher auch nicht tun."

„Leeres Geschwätz!" Severus grinste und wie zufällig traf der nächste Fluch nicht Lucius, sondern einen seiner Männer, der schwer verletzt zu Boden ging.

„Es ist bald so weit." Aidan nickte stumm. Sie konnte die Sonne im Osten langsam aufgehen sehen. Aislin wuselte seit einigen Minuten schon unaufhörlich um sie herum. Zupfte hier an ihrer Kleidung, zog da etwas an ihr zurecht. Aidan verstand die Aufregung nicht wirklich.

Stumm betrachtete sie sich in dem grotesk weißen Gewand, das sie zur Initialisierung tragen sollte. Warum war es weiß? Vielleicht würde sie Aislin später diese Frage stellen, wenn es sie dann noch interessierte.

„Weißt du, daß du heute für immer zu meiner allerbesten Freundin wirst?" fuhr Aislin in einem fast schon lockeren Plauderton fort.

„Ich hatte gehofft, daß das schon vor heute nacht der Fall gewesen ist." Entgegnete Aidan und schaffte es zu ihrem Bedauern nicht völlig, den verletzten Ton aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. Aislin lachte.

„Ja, du warst schon immer meine Freundin, aber heute wirst du etwas ganz Wundervolles für mich tun." Aidan hob eine schwarze Augenbraue.

„Indem ich Todesser werde? Du hättest mir sagen sollen, daß es dir so wichtig ist, Lin." Aislin schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihre Freundin tadelnd an.

„Ach was, dummes Zeug. Aber du weißt doch, was du bei der Initialisierung tun mußt, nicht wahr?" Aidan nickte und für einen Moment fühlte sie einen Anflug von Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Wer wußte nicht, was man bei der Initialisierung tun mußte, um Voldemort seine Treue zu beweisen?

„Und du wirst mir einen echten Gefallen tun. Den größten, den mir jemand im Moment tun kann." Aidan warf ihrer Freundin einen verärgerten Blick zu.

„Herrgott, Lin! Kannst du nicht endlich Klartext reden, dieses ewige Drumherum geht mir so langsam auf die Nerven. Ist das immer so?" Aislin lachte.

„Na gut, auch wenn ich die Überraschung damit verderbe. Du wirst Narcissa töten und ich werde morgen schon Lucius' neue Frau." Vermutlich hatte Aislin erwartet, daß sie sich darüber mächtig freute, aber irgendwie sah Aidan keinen Grund zur Freude in dieser Neuigkeit. Trotzdem rang sie sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Großartig. Immerhin hat es einen Sinn, daß ich zur Mörderin werde."

„Abgesehen davon, daß du deinen Severus bekommst."

„Wenn ich ihn bekomme." Aislin grinste zuversichtlich und Aidan wünschte sich nichts mehr als die selbe Zuversicht in sich selbst finden zu können.

„Das wirst du, keine Sorge."

Severus mußte das Schloß in einer solchen Eile verlassen haben, daß er vollkommen vergessen hatte, die üblichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu treffen, was sein Quartier anging. Denn nachdem Hermine sowohl sein Büro als auch seine Privaträume ohne Probleme hatte betreten können, stellte sie mit sinkendem Herzen fest, daß er wirklich nicht da war. Seine Räume waren ebenso leer und kalt wie die ihrer Freundin.

Verzweifelt fuhr sie sich durch die widerspenstigen Locken und blickte sich hektisch in seinem Büro um. Wie hatte ausgerechnet Severus so dumm sein können? Warum war er allein gegangen? Dafür gab es doch nicht einen einzigen vernünftigen Grund.

Hermine seufzte und lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch, um einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, wie sie jetzt als nächstes vorgehen sollte. Sesha war weg. Severus war weg. Die Notiz in Seshas Räumen ließ darauf schließen, daß die Todesser ihre Finger im Spiel hatten und sie Sesha jetzt in ihrer Gewalt hatten. Und es hieß auch, daß es im Schloß tatsächlich Lücken gab, genau wie Severus, Albus und sie die ganze Zeit über vermutet hatten. Anders war nicht zu erklären, daß die Todesser Erfolg gehabt hatten.

Hermine schloß für einen Moment die Augen und rieb leicht abwesend mit zwei Fingern über ihr Nasenbein.

Severus zu finden war praktisch unmöglich. Es gab einfach zu viele Orte, wo die Todesser sein konnten. Im Riddle Haus in Little Hangleton oder auch in Askaban, das schon seit geraumer Zeit in den Händen Voldemorts war. Im Haus einer seiner vielen Anhänger.

Hoffnung keimte in Hermine auf. Severus war nicht dumm genug, zu gehen ohne sich wenigstens abzusichern. Er hatte ihr mit Sicherheit etwas hinterlassen.

Mit fliegenden Fingern schob sie die vielen Pergamente durcheinander, die in einer für Severus vollkommen ungewohnten Unordnung auf dem großen Schreibtisch verteilt lagen, bis sie schließlich fand, was sie suchte und für einen Moment war sie erleichtert. Immerhin so viel hatte ihn seine Beherrschung nach nachdenken lassen.

_Hermine, _

_ich bin mir fast sicher, daß keine andere außer Dir die erste sein wird, die unser   
Verschwinden bemerkt und den Mut besitzt, einfach meine Räume zu betreten. _

_Bitte verzeih, daß ich Dir nicht gestern abend schon gesagt habe, was los war,   
aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich muß diese Sache alleine regeln. Frag nicht warum,   
aber es ist eine Schuld, die ich endlich begleichen muß. Die Geschichte darf sich nicht   
wiederholen. _

_Malfoy hat Sesha nach Malfoy Manor gebracht. Ich habe versucht, nähere Informationen   
aus Miss Duvessa heraus zu bekommen, kann Dir aber nicht genau sagen, was Voldemort   
vor hat. Ich weiß nur, daß ich der Grund für das alles hier bin. Noch ein Grund, warum ich   
gehen muß. Vielleicht kann ich die Sache unter Kontrolle bringen, ohne andere zu   
gefährden. Ohne Harry in Gefahr zu bringen. _

_Wenn ich bis zum Morgen nicht wieder zurück bin, war ich wohl nicht erfolgreich. Da ich Dich   
kenne, bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es gerade jetzt schon Morgen ist, aber ich bitte Dich   
dennoch, Albus erst von der Sache zu informieren, wenn meine Frist abgelaufen ist. Höre   
einmal nur auf einen irrationalen Mann! _

_Wenn ich nicht zurückkomme, überlasse ich es Dir, meine Angelegenheiten in Hogwarts   
zu regeln. Ich hatte keine Zeit für solche Nebensächlichkeiten und ich vertraue Dir, daß   
Du weißt, wie ich gehandelt hätte. Nur zwei Dinge möchte ich selbst bestimmen. Zwei   
kleine Sentimentalitäten, die einzigen in meinem bisherigen Leben, wenn man von   
Sesha absieht. _

_Nimm Janus zu Dir. Du bist die einzige, die er an sich heranläßt, die einzige außer mir, die   
überhaupt von seiner Existenz weiß. Er und Dein Krummbein haben schon lange   
Freundschaft geschlossen, mein Fehlen sollte ihm also gar nicht auffallen und ich wenn   
ich ihn bei Dir weiß, bin ich merkwürdig beruhigt. Ich hoffe, wir haben Gelegenheit, über dieses   
dumme Gefühl zu reden, ich wüßte gerne, warum ich mir im Angesicht meines eventuellen   
Todes gerade um diesen dummen Kater Sorgen mache! _

_Die zweite Sache ist Harry. Falls ich nicht wiederkomme, möchte ich, daß er alles von Dir   
erfährt. Ich denke, Du hättest es ihm ohnehin erzählt, aber ich erteile Dir hiermit die   
Erlaubnis, ihm alles zu erzählen, unter der Bedingung, daß nur er es erfährt und niemand   
sonst! _

_Ich verschwende zuviel Zeit, die Sesha nicht hat mit dummen Sentimentalitäten! _

_Ich danke Dir für alles, Hermine, und hoffe, daß wir uns wiedersehen und ich Gelegenheit   
haben werde, mich auf ewig zu verfluchen, diesen Brief hier geschrieben zu haben. _

_S. Snape _

Hermine zitterte, als sie den Brief sinken ließ und ihre Kehle fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an. Sie fühlte Wut und Verzweiflung in sich über Severus' Dummheit und darüber, daß er sie doch im letzten Moment wieder weggestoßen hatte, um sie vor Dingen zu schützen, die sie ebenso angingen, wie ihn. Severus Snape sah diesen Kampf als seinen ganz persönlichen Kampf an, in den kein anderer involviert werden durfte, weil er der Todesser war, aber den Gefallen würde Hermine ihm sicher nicht tun.

Sie würde ihn nicht alleine und sinnlos sterben lassen, wenn sie es nicht verhindern konnte.

Unbemerkt war Janus aus dem Schlafzimmer seines Herren in sein Büro getapst gekommen und auf den Schreibtisch gesprungen. Mit einem leisen Maunzen stieß er seinen Kopf gegen Hermines Arm, der noch immer zitternd den Brief festhielt. Hermine blickte in die klaren, grünen Augen der Katze, die ihr auch in diesem Moment wieder vorkamen, wie die Augen eines Menschen, der alles verstand, was um ihn herum geschah. Und vielleicht war es auch so, denn sie hätte schwören können, aus diesen Augen eine Bitte herauslesen zu können.

Die Bitte, seinen Herren zu retten. Mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung strich Hermine dem kleinen Kater über den Kopf und flog im nächsten Moment zur Tür heraus, die Treppen hinauf in Richtung Wasserspeier. Es war noch nicht Morgen, aber sie hatte dieses Versprechen auch niemals gegeben und hätte es ebenso nicht getan, wenn er es ihr persönlich abverlangt hätte.

Im Zwielicht des Morgengrauens sah das Grundstück von Malfoy Manor direkt am Rand eines großen Waldes aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Noch immer standen sich Lucius und Severus gegenüber, jeder nicht mit wenigen Verletzungen, aber jeder von ihnen auch nicht bereit, aufzugeben und den anderen gewinnen zu lassen.

Um sie herum lagen die Todesser, die Lucius auf seiner Mission, den Giftmischer des Lords einzufangen, begleitet hatten. Einer nach dem anderen war unter einem „fehlgeleiteten Fluch" zu Boden gegangen.

Severus spürte, wie seine Kraft ihn mehr und mehr verließ, aber er wußte, Lucius ging es nicht anders. Man mußte nicht einmal besonders aufmerksam hinsehen, um das zu erkennen. Und er wußte, er würde den längeren Atem haben. Schon vor sehr langer Zeit hätte er sich dabei nicht beirren lassen dürfen. Er hatte so viele Menschen in seinem Leben als Spion und Todesser getötet, auf dieses Monster wäre es da auch nicht mehr angekommen.

„Du bist allein, Lucius. Die Gelegenheit schreit förmlich danach, daß du die Beine in die Hand nimmst." Lucius brachte seine schwankenden Beine unter einer enormen Kraftaufwendung dazu, ihm wieder einen einigermaßen stabilen Halt zu geben und funkelte sein Gegenüber an.

„Nicht ich bin der Feigling von uns beiden." Gab er fast trotzig zurück. Seine Fassade bröckelte unter der Anstrengung dieses Kampfes und er war nicht mehr weit davon entfernt, seinen seit seiner Schulzeit wegen Severus aufgestauten Emotionen freien Lauf zu lassen. Severus lächelte und kniff das rechte Auge zusammen, als die Nutzung dieser Muskeln im schmerzhaft die tiefe Wunde in seinem Gesicht ins Gedächtnis zurück rief.

Auch das konnte man einen Wink des Schicksals nennen. Er würde von nun an die Narbe tragen, die Lily viele Jahre getragen hatte, wenn er diese Sache überlebte. Severus machte sich nichts vor, seine Chancen waren gering und schrumpften von Minute zu Minute weiter.

„Das kommt immer darauf an, wie man feige definiert, Lucius." Severus ließ seinen erhobenen Zauberstab sinken und ließ die Anspannung der Duellhaltung aus seinem Körper weichen. Noch eine Minute länger und er wäre unter Krämpfen zusammen gebrochen. Lucius, selbst zu müde und ausgelaugt, um diese günstige Gelegenheit sofort zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen, warf Severus einen fragenden und gleichzeitig verächtlichen Blick zu. Irgendwie hatte er den Verdacht, daß Severus schon wieder die Rolle des Feiglings einnehmen wollte.

Als Severus erkannte, daß ihm von Lucius für einige Momente keine Gefahr drohte, beugte er sich leicht vorne über und stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf seinen Knien ab, um wieder etwas zu Atem zu kommen und seine letzten Kräfte zu sammeln. Was auch immer danach geschah, dieser Kampf würde um jeden Preis mit dem Tod seines alten Kameraden enden und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat.

Severus lächelte über die Absurdität der Situation, in der er und Lucius sich gerade befanden. Beide mit der Intention, einander zu töten und trotzdem, wenn man sie beobachtet hätte, hätten sie vermutlich nur den Eindruck zweier erschöpfter Freunde gemacht, die sich von einem Waldlauf oder ähnlichem erholten.

Ein nettes Spiel, aber dieses Spiel mußte jetzt zu Ende sein, bevor Voldemort auf die Idee kam, Lucius' Platz einnehmen zu müssen, was Sesha betraf.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt mit den Kindereien aufhören und die Sache endlich beenden?" fragte er und blickte Lucius unter den langen schweißnassen Strähnen, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen, hervor an.

„Was schwebt dir vor?" Wieder zog sich ein Lächeln über die Lippen des Zaubertrankmeisters.

„Rache, mein Freund. Wir beide haben unsere Gründe und einer von uns sollte sie jetzt bekommen." Lucius erwiderte das Lächeln, gerade so, als habe Severus ihm einen hervorragenden Plan zum Zeitvertreib an einem langweiligen Abend unterbreitet.

„Endlich sind wir mal einer Meinung." Severus hob den Zauberstab.

„Gut zu wissen. - Cruor!" Lucius war nicht schnell genug, dem Fluch auszuweichen und schrie unter Qualen auf, als sich über seinen ganzen Körper verteilt kleine Risse bildeten, die für ihre Größe heftig bluteten, gerade so, als würde etwas von innen das Blut förmlich herauspressen.

„Verfluchter Bastard!" preßte Lucius hervor, als sein Zauberstab zu Boden fiel. So hatte er sich die Sache mit der Rache sicher nicht vorgestellt.

„Du hast doch nicht geglaubt, daß ich vergessen habe, was ich damals zu dir gesagt habe, oder Lucius?" Lucius sackte in die Knie und bedeckte krampfhaft eine größere Wunde knapp oberhalb seiner Hüfte mit seiner Hand. Das Blut quoll pulsierend darunter hervor, keine Kraft der Welt in der Lage, es von seinem Weg abzubringen.

„Wovon redest du?" Severus lachte und kam mit immer noch erhobenen Zauberstab auf den knienden Lucius zu.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, daß du es dir so lange würdest merken können, Berühmtheit hin oder her. - Ich spreche von Lily Evans, Lucius. Du weißt doch noch, wer das war oder? Hast sie sicher noch nicht vergessen, das Mädchen, das du nicht anrühren, nicht in Gefahr bringen durftest. Ich hatte dich wohl ein bißchen überschätzt, als ich davon ausging, du wüßtest, was gut für dich ist.

Du hast so verdammtes Pech, daß ich nicht vergesse. Nicht vergessen kann." Lucius lachte trocken, seine Stimme merkwürdig rauh und brüchig.

„Es geht noch immer um das Schlammblut? Severus, sie ist seit einundzwanzig Jahren tot!"

„Gut beobachtet, Lucius." Severus' Stimme senkte sich zu einem gefährlichen Flüstern. „Aber ich bin es nicht. Und auch wenn es sie nicht zurückbringen kann, wird das doch nichts daran ändern, daß ich dich für all das, was ihr in den paar Jahren, die sie als Hexe leben durfte, passiert ist, zur Hölle schicken werde. - Wir haben beide lange darauf gewartet, Lucius, aber heute ist Zahltag." Severus' eiskaltes Gesicht verschwamm vor Lucius Augen, als ihn der durch den Blutverlust verursachte Schwindel ergriff. Ein gequältes Lachen rang sich aus seiner Kehle hervor, als ihm endgültig bewußt wurde, daß er sterben würde und das ausgerechnet an dem Tag, an dem sein Leben endlich wieder in gute Bahnen gelenkt werden sollte.

Aber was das schlimmste war, Lucius verstand. Als er den Blick auf Malfoy Manor richtete, in Gedanken bei Aislin, die in diesem Moment an der Initialisierung ihrer Freundin teilnahm, dem Ritual, das ihr und ihm endlich den letzten Weg zueinander hatte öffnen sollen, da begriff er, was er Severus vor so vielen Jahren genommen hatte.

Er empfand kein Mitleid. Weder für Severus, noch für Aislin, noch für sich selbst. Aber er verstand.

„Abolesco eternus irritum." hörte er Severus über sich murmeln und fühlte, wie der Fluch ihn traf, der seine Seele von seinem noch lebenden Körper trennte und für immer zerstörte. Seine nutzlose, seelenlose Hülle fiel schwer zu Boden, um dort still und unbemerkt zu verbluten.

Severus fühlte das selbe kurze Gefühl der totalen Euphorie wie vor so vielen Jahren, als er seine Rache an seinem Vater verübt hatte. Doch heute war es sogar noch schneller wieder verschwunden als damals, denn heute war keine Zeit, irgendein Gefühl außer der Angst länger als wenige Augenblicke währen zu lassen. Heute war noch nicht alles verloren und noch viel zu retten, sofern die ewigen Mächte ihm nur ein wenig beistanden. - Irgendwann war schließlich sogar für ihn immer das erste Mal.

Aislin fühlte ein kurzes Stechen und ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, doch genauso plötzlich, wie es gekommen war, war es auch wieder verschwunden und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder ihrer Freundin zu, die vor Lord Voldemort stand, den linken Arm nach vorne gestreckt, ihre Hand in seiner.

Aidan schrie auf, als Voldemorts rechte Hand sich über ihren Unterarm legte und sie die sengende, unnatürliche Hitze fühlte, die von dieser Hand ausging und sich in ihre Haut brannte. Sie roch ihr eigenes, verbranntes Fleisch und für die Winzigkeit eines Augenblicks spielte sie ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, einfach ohnmächtig zu werden, um dem furchtbaren Schmerz zu entkommen, der ihren Körper erbarmungslos durchflutete.

Und dann war die erste große Schmerzwelle vorbei und nichts blieb zurück außer einem vergleichsweise leichten, konstanten Pochen in ihrem Arm und dem Dunklen Mal, das schwarz und rot gegen ihre helle Haut abstand. Fasziniert beobachtete sie es einen Augenblick, bevor ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf etwas anderes gelenkt wurde.

Zwei Todesser schleppten eine blondgelockte Frau in den Saal. Die Frau wehrte sich nicht, blickte nur starr und gebrochen unter sich und schien mit sich und der Welt abgeschlossen zu haben.

Doch Aidan wußte, daß sie schon lange nicht mehr Teil der Welt war, schon lange nicht mehr an dem teilnahm, was um sie herum geschah und der Gedanke daran, daß sie Narcissa Malfoy wahrscheinlich sogar einen Gefallen tat, half ihr, ihren Zauberstab zu erheben, das Zittern ihrer Hand zu beruhigen und den unverzeihlichsten aller Flüche gegen das hilflose Wesen auszusprechen, das vor ihr auf dem Boden kauerte.

„Avada Kedavra." Flüsterte Aidan und für einen Moment war der Raum von gleißend grünem Licht erfüllt.

Als es erstarb und die Dunkelheit sich wieder über die versammelten Todesser legte, war Narcissa Malfoy tot und Aidan Duvessa ihrer letzten Unschuld beraubt. Aber sie hatte sie gerne gegeben, wenn sie dafür Severus bekam.

-----------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

ICH BIN WIEDER DA!!! *g* Wer hätte das gedacht. Tja, ein wenig spät dran vielleicht, aber ich muß wohl voller Scham gestehen, daß ich heute tatsächlich bis 14 Uhr geschlafen habe. Nicht einfach nur im Bett gelegen und den faulen Hintern nicht hoch gekriegt, nein, richtig geschlafen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es schon her ist, daß ich so lange am Stück geschlafen hab, ohne krank zu sein.

Zumindest betrachte ich mich offiziell wieder als gesund, da ich den ganzen Tag eigentlich nicht gehustet hab. Meine malträtierte Lunge macht Freudensprünge *gg*

Damit ich das 3. Kapitel von "Und wieder ein Tag" auch noch heute fertig krieg, fange ich wohl besser mal mit euren Reviews an *skeptischen Blick auf die Uhr werf*

Ach ja, was ich mich schon lange gefragt hab (seit dieses Kapitel fertig wurde): Merkt man eigentlich, daß ich mit Lucius noch eine Rechnung offen hatte? *gg* (Na ja, eigentlich ja Sev, aber ich stehe ja immer voll auf Sevs Seite *ggg*)

**Serafina: **Eigentlich wollte ich ja auf deine Mail antworten, aber ich war einfach zu fertig mit der Welt und dann hatte sich das ganze auch schon erledigt, weil du selbst rausgefunden hast, wie es mit dem Reviewen funktioniert *g* - Normalerweise antworte ich auf Mails, das wollte ich nur noch gesagt haben *schäm*  
Ich denke aber, du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken, man ist im Prinzip nie aus dem Alter raus. Ich hab durch Harry Potter Freunde überall in Deutschland gefunden, die vom Alter her zwischen 15 und 39 rangieren, ich denke, das spricht für sich ;o) (und ich falle mit meinen 22 Jahren ja auch nicht wirklich in das Raster von Harry Potter)  
Tja und dann muß man sich natürlich auch immer fragen: Wer kann einem Severus Snape schon widerstehen? Ich zumindest nicht *gg*  
Ich hoffe, daß du mir weiterhin gewogen bleibst, ich würde mich sehr freuen.

**Liloe: **Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß jemand die Bedeutung der Namen kennen würde, Respekt. Ich arbeite im Prinzip immer mit sprechenden Namen, genau wie JKR, ganz selten ist ein Name mal vollkommen ohne Bedeutung. Ich hatte für Aidan die Übersetzung "dunkle Flamme" gefunden, zusammen mit ihrem Nachnamen, der "Schönheit" bedeutet, fand ich es recht passend *g*.  
Die ganze Hermine/Severus Sache ist im Prinzip fast zum Hauptplot geworden. Das sollte ursprünglich gar nicht soooo eine große Rolle spielen, aber es hat einfach mehr Spaß gemacht als der Severus/Sesha Strang *ggg* (leider hab ich darüber aber auch den Harry/Severus Strang sehr vernachlässigt).  
Er kriegt sie wieder. Ich hab für die Story ja ein Happy End versprochen und da es auch schon geschrieben ist, wird es das auch geben ;o)

**Mastermind: **Ich bin mächtig drauf gespannt. Hm, besondere Vorstellungen für die beiden... eigentlich nicht. Also Sev im Prinzip so, wie er immer dargestellt wird, da ist es mir eigentlich nicht so wichtig, ob er jetzt aussieht wie Rickman oder wie auf den paar Bildern, die es da von offizieller Stelle gibt. Zu Sesha hab ich eigentlich auch nur die Eingrenzungen, daß sie ein wenig dunkelhäutig ist (indisch halt), ziemlich lange, leicht gewellte, schwarze Haare hat und immer einen Sari unter ihren Zauberroben trägt ^_^ - Ich denke, wenn ein Autor sich nicht in stundenlangen, endlos detaillierten Beschreibungen seiner Charaktere verliert, dann muß er damit leben, daß sie sich jeder ein wenig anders vorstellt, leg einfach los ;o)  
Ergonomische Tastatur? Die Dinger find ich voll schwachsinnig. Ich hab ja mal richtig tippen gelernt und für mich ist das eine total verkrampfte Handhaltung, wenn ich an so einer Tastatur schreiben muß. So viel zum Thema, die sind gesund und man schreibt an ihnen entkrampfter...  
Hm, laß dir da von keinem was einreden. Ich sprudele auch nicht gerade über vor Emotionen, Hauptsache man hat/zeigt Gefühl, wenn es drauf ankommt oder?

**DinoGirl: **Keine Sorge, das Versprechen steht und keiner der beiden ist wirklich in Gefahr (aus der momentanen Perspektive natürlich schon, aber das Happy End kommt auf jeden Fall *g*).  
Tja, ich sagte ja, du sollst aufhören, meine Geschichte vorauszusagen *lol*.  
Hm, das mit dem Turm hab ich wohl vergeigt. Eigentlich sollte die Liebeserklärung da noch gar nicht kommen, aber der Moment hat mich mitgerissen *g*. Hab ich auch erst später gemerkt, daß ich damit zu früh war, als in meinem Storyboard der Vermerk "erste Liebeserklärung" stand ;o)  
Nächstes Kapitel, Seite 4, letztes Drittel. Genau da erfährt Harry es *fg* Dauert also nicht mehr lange, denn das nächste Kapitel kommt ganz regulär am Donnerstag.  
Das mit der Schulter ist gut, ich hoffe, die Erkältung ist auch wieder weg ^_^

**Leu de Nox: ***schon mal hinter dem Schreibtisch versteck* Ähm, also, wenn ich das vorher gewußt hätte, dann hätte ich ihn ja vielleicht nicht gekillt *schluck*. Ich hoffe, daß du jetzt nicht mich schlägst *lieb guck*  
Doch, doch, das ganze endet gut für unsere Süßen, fast keine Verluste, die nennenswert wären *böse g*. Das einzige, was sein könnte, ist daß das ganze unglaubwürdig oder total abgeschmackt gelöst ist, das Urteil überlasse ich aber euch *g*  
Tja, dann für dich auch noch mal die ganze genaue Angabe (*hihi* Das macht Spaß): Harry erfährt, daß Snape sein Vater ist im nächsten Kapitel auf Seite 4, im letzten Drittel der Seite.  
Ich hoffe mal, du hast das Herrenkloster stehen gelassen *lol*

**Graciee: **Ich falle wirklich vom Glauben ab, aber ich protestiere nicht dagegen, daß du sie jetzt doch so ein bißchen magst ;o) (wär ja auch schon blöd von mir *gg*)  
Sich in Aidans Gedanken hinein zu versetzen, war ein wenig schwierig, aber im Prinzip ist sie nur blind vor Schmerz und Verzweiflung, die beide keiner je sehen wollte (auch Aislin nicht) und damit ist sie der Realität ein ganzes Stück entrückt. Sie hat den Blick dafür verloren, was passieren kann und was nicht.  
Harry und Sev hab ich über die vielen Hermine-Szenen total vernachlässigt, aber sie haben noch ein paar Szenen in den letzten 2 Kapitel (und im Epilog) und sie kriegen ihre ganz eigene Story, die den Zeitsprung in Kapitel 14 abdeckt (da überspringe ich knappe 4 Monate).  
Ich glaube, Aislin ist mir ziemlich gut gelungen, als Haß-Charakter, obwohl die Reaktionen auf Barabas Snape damals wesentlich heftiger waren (da hab ich mehrfach die Aufforderung erhalten, daß er unbedingt sterben müsse *lol*)

**Herm: **Wahnsinnig? *überlegt kurz* Ich schätze, ja *g* Nicht nett? Hm, ja, das hab ich sogar mehrfach schriftlich ;o)  
Tja, ff.net ist sehr zickig in der letzten Zeit, das ist schon fast krankhaft.  
Ich hätte gerne wieder am Donnerstag gepostet, aber von Naumburg aus wäre das ein echter Krampf geworden. Die haben zwar Internet, aber die Rechner sind so verrotzt, man kommt sogar bei GMX nur über Umwege an seine Mails. Ich wollte mir nicht wirklich die Erfahrung antun, was wohl passiert, wenn ich versuche, was bei ff.net hochzuladen *g*  
Wie er da wieder rauskommt... auf jeden Fall an einem Stück, aber nicht ganz heil ;o)

**mbi: ***g* Wow, daß ich mal ein Wochenende angenehm einläuten würde, hätte ich auch nicht gedacht. Da tut es mir fast leid, daß ich jetzt nichts fertiges mehr auf der Hand hab, um weiter wöchentlich posten zu können, sobald die Story hier fertig hochgeladen ist.  
Ein bißchen krank ist die Beziehung zwischen Lucius und Aislin schon, aber da sie ja 17 ist, kann man da wohl nichts mehr unternehmen ;o) (damit ist sie ja nicht mehr minderjährig). Leider konnte ich das ganze nicht mehr weiter ausführen, aber was soll's, es gibt noch so viele Geschichten zu schreiben, irgendwann kann man darauf auch wieder zurückkommen *g*  
Tja, Aidan ist jetzt vollends verzweifelt. Eigentlich muß man dazu schon "armes Hascherl" sagen... na ja, das war halt ihr Schicksal ;o)  
Das Seminar war super anstrengend, aber ich bin heil wieder heim gekommen (obwohl der Verkehr gestern absolut zum Kotzen war *immer noch grummel*)

**Besserweis: **Tja, nicht viel zu sagen, stand ja alles schon in der Mail. Auf alle Fälle noch einmal danke und weiter so, ich weiß deine Reviews durchaus auch zu schätzen, wenn sie nicht ausschließlich aus Lob bestehen! Keine falsche Scheu!

Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, daß es unwahrscheinlich ist, daß ich das 3. Kapitel auch noch vor Mitternacht fertig kriege, aber macht ja nix, Hauptsache mit diesem hier hab ich die Deadline eingehalten *hähä*

Ich habe mir in Naumburg übrigens Gedanken über eine weitere Fortsetzung gemacht. Ergebnis:

**1. Es wird sie geben.**

**2. Sie wird Severus' Kindheit behandeln, die schon mehrfach angesprochen wurde.**

Eventuell ziehe ich diese Geschichte auch vor und fange sie an, sobald "Und wieder ein Tag" zu Ende ist, das weiß ich allerdings noch nicht so genau, kommt darauf an, wie ich mit der Planung voran komme.

Bis nächsten Donnerstag dann!

_**SilentRose**_


	13. Nie wieder!

**~*~*~*~*~*~**  
Kapitel 12:  
** Nie wieder!**  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Albus Dumbledore war in Panik. Hermine hatte ihn zwar noch nie in diesem Zustand gesehen und wußte daher auch nicht wirklich, wie er sich verhielt, wenn er in Panik war, doch als Dumbledore mit dem Brief von Severus in der Hand in seinem Büro auf und ab lief, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt, die Haut fahl und grau vor Schreck, wußte sie instinktiv, daß es Panik war. 

Panik und grenzenlose Angst. 

„Können wir ihn retten?" die Frage war heraus, bevor sie es hatte verhindern können. Dumbledore hielt einen Moment in seinem Lauf inne und warf Hermine einen langen, nachdenklichen Blick zu. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. 

„Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. - Ich hoffe es." Hermine ließ die Schultern hängen und starrte auf ihre Hände, die sich in ihrem Schoß immer wieder ineinander verkrampften, obwohl sie dagegen ankämpfte. Sie fühlte sich so schrecklich hilflos. Doch noch schlimmer als dieses Gefühl, war die Tatsache, daß sie es auch war. Die Lage war so ernst, daß Dumbledore sie noch nicht einmal gefragt hatte, was die Passage über Harry in Severus' Brief zu bedeuten hatte. Unter weniger ernsten Umständen wäre es ihm unter Garantie sofort aufgefallen. Schließlich entging Dumbledore niemals auch nur das kleinste Detail. 

Die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro setzte sich in Bewegung und wenige Augenblicke später kamen die anderen Lehrer, Fred, George und Percy Weasley und Harry durch die Tür. Die meisten waren noch ein wenig verschlafen und schienen verwirrt über die plötzliche nächtliche Störung zu sein, doch als sie Dumbledores besorgtes Gesicht und Hermines Verzweiflung sahen, waren die meisten hellwach. 

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Minerva McGonagall und Hermine hörte, wie ihre Stimme zitterte. 

„Wir warten noch auf ein paar Mitstreiter, die jeden Augenblick hier eintreffen sollten, dann werde ich Sie alle über die Umstände dieses plötzlichen Treffens aufklären." Seine Worte trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, die aufgekommene Unruhe unter den Anwesenden zu dämpfen, aber schon wenige Minuten später loderten die Flammen im Kamin leuchtend grün auf und nacheinander betraten Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Arabella Figg, Mad Eye Moody und noch eine Handvoll mehr Kämpfer des Phönixordens den Raum. 

„Gut." Dumbledore räusperte sich und blickte jedem einzelnen Anwesenden besorgt ins Gesicht. 

„Heute nacht wurde unsere Kollegin Sesha Shantay von Todessern aus Hogwarts verschleppt." Dumbledore hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, als auch schon eine Welle des Entsetzens und verwirrten Durcheinanderredens unter den Anwesenden hochschlug. 

„Wie es aussieht, ist Professor Snape alleine losgegangen, um Professor Shantay zu befreien." Schlagartig wurde es still. Die meisten starrten Dumbledore verständnislos an, als habe er Chinesisch gesprochen. 

Hermine saß wie auf heißen Kohlen. Das alles ging viel zu langsam. Diese ganze Rederei verschwendete nur Zeit. - Aber sie wußte, sie konnten auch nicht einfach so losrennen. Trotzdem wünschte sie sich, Dumbledore würde sich ein wenig mit seiner Erklärung beeilen. 

„Miss Granger hat mir einen Brief gebracht, den Severus für sie hinterlassen hat und aus dem hervor geht, daß sich Professor Shantay in Malfoy Manor aufhält. Wir sind uns fast sicher, daß auch Voldemort persönlich dort sein wird. Darum habe ich Sie alle zusammen gerufen. Wir werden diese Gelegenheit nutzen, Voldemort zu vernichten." Hermine sah, wie Harry sich bei diesen Worten verkrampfte und es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis die meisten Augen sich mehr oder weniger verstohlen auf den jungen Mann richteten, von dem sie seit seinem ersten Lebensjahr bereits genau das erwarteten. Er tat Hermine fast leid. Nur ihre Sorge um Severus überschattete dieses Gefühl noch. 

„Remus, Arabella, Sirius und Moody, ich möchte, daß ihr hierbleibt und mit mir einen Schlachtplan ausarbeitet. Alle anderen bereiten sich bitte unverzüglich auf den Aufbruch vor. Heute könnte unser großer Tag werden." Hermine fuhr hoch und starrte Dumbledore verständnislos an. 

„Albus, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!" Dumbledore nickte, seine sonst blitzenden, blauen Augen ungewöhnlich trüb überschattet. 

„Ich weiß, Hermine, aber wir können nicht kopfüber losstürmen." Hermine ballte die Hand zur Faust. 

„Sie glauben, daß es schon zu spät für Severus ist." 

„Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf." Hermine fühlte die Wut in sich aufsteigen. Zwar war ihr einerseits klar, daß Dumbledore diese Chance nutzen wollte, ohne seine Leute, die bei weitem nicht mehr so zahlreich waren, wie kurz nach der Auferstehung des Dunklen Lords, unnötig zu gefährden, aber war sie denn die einzige, die hier an Severus und Sesha dachte? Sie hatten vielleicht nicht mehr die Zeit, die sie für ihre Planerei brauchen würden. 

Doch Hermine schwieg. Sie wußte, sie würde hier niemanden überzeugen können, schon gar nicht Dumbledore. 

Bis auf Remus, Sirius, Arabella und Mad Eye Moody verließen alle Versammelten Dumbledores Büro eine knappe Minute später. 

Hermine fühlte die Anspannung unter den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens, sie selbst spürte sie in sich nur zu genau. Keinem war wohl bei der Sache, obwohl alle den Tag herbei gesehnt hatten, an dem sie Voldemort endlich wirklich gegenüber stehen würden. 

„Harry, hast du eine Minute für mich?" Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und blickte Hermine fast überrascht an. Doch schließlich nickte er und folgte Hermine zu ihren Räumen, die nicht weit von Dumbledores Büro entfernt lagen. Hermine bat ihn herein und nachdem sie zweimal vor ihm auf und ab gelaufen war, blickte sie ihm schließlich wild entschlossen in die Augen. 

„Du mußt mir helfen, Harry. Ich werde nicht warten, bis die fünf ihre Pläne gemacht haben. Severus und Sesha haben die Zeit vielleicht nicht mehr." Harry blickte sie merkwürdig teilnahmslos an. 

„Und was soll ich da tun, Hermine?" Seine Worte trafen Hermine wie ein Schlag. Damit hatte sie mit Sicherheit nicht gerechnet. 

Severus näherte sich dem Eingang der Villa. Sein Unterfangen war hoffnungslos, besonders da er sich praktisch nur noch vorwärts schleppte, aber er konnte sich dennoch nicht davon abhalten, immer weiter auf die Villa zuzugehen. Sesha war dort drin und brauchte seine Hilfe. Und wenn er ihr schon nicht helfen konnte, wollte er doch wenigstens bei ihr sein. 

Er kramte in der Tasche seines Umhangs nach etwas und zog ein Glasröhrchen hervor, in dem sich gut zwanzig wäßrig blaue Kügelchen befanden. Es war nur eine Vorahnung gewesen, die ihn dazu veranlaßt hatte, das von Fred und George entwickelte Serum in diese Form zu bringen, genauso wie es nur eine Vorahnung gewesen war, die ihm geraten hatte, es ständig bei sich zu tragen. 

Vermutlich würde es ihm heute von Nutzen sein. 

Vorsichtig entkorkte er das Röhrchen und murmelte einen Spruch. Die Kügelchen schwebten eines nach dem anderen aus dem Röhrchen und schwebten einen Moment vor ihm in der Luft, bevor wie aus dem nichts ein schwarzes Band erschien, auf das sich die Kügelchen auffädelten. Sobald die Kügelchen mit dem Band in Berührung kamen, schienen sie mit ihm zu verschmelzen und waren nicht mehr zu sehen. 

Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit griff Severus nach dem Band und band es fest um sein Handgelenk. Man konnte die Kügelchen noch immer fühlen, auch wenn sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Severus lächelte und wieder stach ihm diese Muskelbewegung schmerzhaft in die Wange. 

Severus schaffte es noch genau bis in die Eingangshalle der Villa, bevor er von den Todessern, die dort auf die Rückkehr von Lucius Malfoy und den anderen gewartet hatten, überwältigt wurde. 

„Was ist das für eine blöde Frage, Harry?!" blaffte Hermine ihren besten Freund an und warf die Arme in die Luft, um die Heftigkeit ihrer Worte noch ein wenig zu unterstreichen. 

„Du hast Dumbledore gehört. Ich werde mich hier sicher keinem Kamikaze-Kommando anschließen, nur weil du glaubst, deinem neuen Freund auf eigene Faust helfen zu müssen. Immerhin war es seine eigene Dummheit, die ihn in die Situation gebracht hat. Übrigens eine merkwürdig angenehme Ironie, wenn man bedenkt, daß Snape mir die ganze Zeit vorgeworfen hat, was er jetzt selbst praktiziert." Fassungslosigkeit war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Hermine bei diesen Worten und dem kalten Lächeln, mit dem Harry sie noch ein wenig unterstrich, empfand. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht geschlagen, um dieses Lächeln daraus zu vertreiben. 

Es paßte nicht zu Harry. Harry war nicht kalt und gefühllos, wenn jemand in Gefahr war. Harry lief sofort los und rettete die Person, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, ohne zu unterscheiden, ob er die Person mochte oder nicht. 

„Harry!" Hermines Stimme war kurz vorm Brüllen. 

„Was?!!" brüllte Harry zurück. „Was erwartest du eigentlich von mir?" 

„Du verfluchtes, bockiges Kind! Bist du immer noch beleidigt, weil der böse Snape den Mund nicht hält, wenn du etwas falsch machst?!" Harry sprang auf und er und Hermine starrten sich mit hochroten Köpfen an. Es hatte immer mal wieder einen Streit zwischen den drei Freunden gegeben, als sie noch alles gemeinsam gemacht hatten, aber Hermine konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, daß sie und Harry sich schon einmal mit so viel Haß angesehen hatten. Sie und Ron, ja, ständig, aber Harry... 

„Komm, sag es schon, Hermine! Ich sehe doch, was du noch sagen wolltest. Sag endlich: Werd doch endlich erwachsen, Harry!" 

Hermine schloß einen Moment die Augen, als ihr klar wurde, was hier gerade passierte. So sollte es nicht laufen. Sie brauchte Harrys Hilfe und nicht seinen Haß, den sie förmlich schon in der Luft des Raumes knistern hören konnte. Harry war verbockt und stur, nach all dem, was in den letzten Monaten zwischen ihm und Severus geschehen war und auch wenn sich vieles eigentlich schon von alleine erledigt hatte - denn hauptsächlich war es ja um Sesha gegangen - konnte Harry wie immer nichts von dem vergessen, was Severus ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. 

Doch diesmal konnte sie ihn damit nicht durchkommen lassen. Harry mußte verstehen, sonst würde er sich sein Leben lang Vorwürfe machen. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte sich die Wut in ihr wieder etwas beruhigt und sie bat Severus im Stillen um Entschuldigung. 

Aber es gab keinen anderen Weg! 

„Nein, das sage ich nicht. Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt zum Kind würdest." Harry verstand kein Wort und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß Hermine jetzt endgültig verrückt geworden war. Von einem Moment auf den anderen war ihre Wut scheinbar verraucht und sie wirkte jetzt fast - ja fast schon traurig und merkwürdig entschlossen. Entschlossen zu was? 

„Ich muß dir etwas zeigen, Harry. Bitte versprich mir, daß du mir zuhören wirst, was ich dir zu sagen habe und dann erst entscheidest." Harry hatte keine Zeit, darauf etwas zu antworten, denn Hermine hatte ihn schon bei der Hand genommen und zog ihn hinter sich her in die Korridore von Hogwarts hinaus. 

Die Initialisierungszeremonie war gerade zum Ende gekommen, als die Türen zum Ballsaal von Malfoy Manor aufgestoßen wurden und drei Todesser mit einem fast ohnmächtigen Severus Snape hereinkamen. Fast augenblicklich breitete sich ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Dunklen Lords aus, als er seinen Giftmischer erkannte. 

Aidan dagegen erschrak. Severus sah schrecklich zugerichtet aus. 

„Severus, wie schön, dich endlich wieder zu sehen." Durchschnitt Voldemorts unwirkliche Stimme die Totenstille, die sich plötzlich über alle Anwesenden im Saal gelegt hatte. Severus hielt dem Blick des Dunklen Lords stand und konnte sich sogar ein schiefes, nicht ganz schmerzfreies Lächeln abringen. 

„Du hast das Beste leider schon verpaßt, die Zeremonie ist gerade beendet." 

„Wo ist sie?" beendete Severus den Smalltalk Voldemorts augenblicklich. Er war weder in der Stimmung noch der Verfassung für die Spiele des Schwarzmagiers. Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Todesser, nicht wenige von ihnen waren überrascht, daß Severus es sich wagte, ihrem Herren so gegenüber zu treten. 

„Für einen Verräter bist du ziemlich mutig, Giftmischer." Entgegnete Voldemort leicht amüsiert. „Aber ich glaube nicht, daß du in der richtigen Position dafür bist, irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. - Auf die Knie mit ihm!" Severus wehrte sich mit all der Kraft, die ihm aus dem Kampf mit Lucius noch verblieben war, aber gegen die drei Todesser, die ihn alle gleichzeitig in die Knie ringen wollten, hatte er selbstverständlich keine Chance. 

Graziös wie eine Schlange löste der Dunkle Lord sich von seinem Thron und glitt praktisch hinüber zu seinem abtrünnigen Todesser, der immer noch beinahe trotzig den Blickkontakt zu ihm hielt. Voldemort hatte schon immer gewußt, daß Severus Snape einer der unbeugsamsten und stärksten Zauberer gewesen war, die er in seinen Reihen gehabt hatte und er bemerkte zutiefst zufrieden, daß sich diese Stärke und Unbeugsamkeit in den letzten zwanzig Jahren scheinbar noch gesteigert hatte. Wie er vermutet hatte, war der junge Mann von damals nur ein vielversprechender Vorbote gewesen. 

„Könnte es vielleicht sein, daß du in den vielen Jahren, die du bei diesem alten Narren in Hogwarts verbracht hast, verlernt hast, wie man sich mir gegenüber verhält, Severus? Ich vermisse irgendwie ein wenig den Respekt, mit dem man mir eigentlich gegenüber tritt." Severus schnaubte verächtlich. 

„Ich wüßte nicht, daß ich Lord Voldemort noch irgendeine Form von Respekt schuldig wäre!" Ein erneutes Raunen durchzog den Saal und die Miene des Dunklen Lords verfinsterte sich ein wenig. 

„Vorsicht, Giftmischer. Ich bin gerade dabei, dir eine Chance zu bieten, lebend aus dieser Sache herauszukommen. Reize mich nicht!" Severus' Schultern zuckten ein wenig unter dem tonlosen Lachen, das ihn bei diesen Worten überkam. Er blickte Voldemort fast schon ungerührt und ohne Zweifel furchtlos ins Gesicht. 

„Es mag sein, daß ich mich da täusche, aber soweit ich mich erinnere, überleben Verräter an Euch ihren Verrat nicht." Severus widerstand dem Drang, zurückzuweichen, als Voldemort in die Hocke ging und seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Ekel überkam ihn, als die blasse, kalte Hand seine Wange berührte und ein paar blutverkrustete Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht strich. Dabei riß die Wunde auf seiner Wange wieder auf und Severus bezweifelte, daß das nicht Voldemorts Ziel gewesen war, als er sein warmes Blut erneut über seine Wange fließen spürte und das zufriedene Lächeln auf dem lippenlosen Gesicht sah. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er eine kurze Bewegung wahr. Er hoffte inständig, daß Aidan nicht so dumm war, jetzt in die Sache einzugreifen. 

„Deinen Stolz mochte ich immer besonders an dir, Severus. - Wenn ich ihn nicht gerade gehaßt habe." In den blutroten Augen blitzte etwas auf. „Fast so sehr, wie deine Intelligenz, darum glaube ich auch, daß du ein Angebot verstehst, wenn es dir gemacht wird. - Crucio!" Der Fluch traf Severus nicht vollkommen unerwartet, er hatte gewußt, daß er früher oder später kommen würde, aber dennoch hatte er sich nicht ausreichend auf den Schmerz vorbereiten können. Es war einfach schon zu lange her, er hatte es längst vergessen, so unglaublich ihm das jetzt auch schien, wo er das Gefühl hatte, innerlich zerrissen zu werden und sein Blut anfing, in seinen Adern zu kochen. 

Severus wußte nicht, wie lange der Fluch schon andauerte, bevor er seinen Widerstand aufgab und schrie. 

„Was zum Teufeln wollen wir hier?!" fragte Harry gereizt, als Hermine ihn in Severus' verlassenes Büro zerrte. Sie warf ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zu, während sie die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen aufstieß. Einen Moment lang zögerte Harry, die Schwelle zu überschreiten, fast so als fürchte er, der verhaßte Lehrer würde im nächsten Moment aus einer dunklen Ecke hervortreten und ihn dafür bestrafen, daß er es gewagt hatte, in sein Quartier einzudringen. 

Hermine hatte ein Feuer im Kamin entfacht und deutete auf einen der beiden Sessel davor. 

„Setz dich und halte einmal in deinem Leben einfach nur den Mund, Harry." Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch ihr Blick brachte ihn augenblicklich zum Schweigen und er setzte sich wie befohlen in einen der Sessel. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er hier sollte und zu sagen, daß er sich in Severus' Räumen unwohl fühlte, war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. 

Hermine lief mit einem suchenden Blick an den vielen Bücherregalen vorbei und verschwand schließlich für einen Moment im Nebenzimmer, das ohne Zweifel das Schlafzimmer des Zaubertranklehrers war. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Harry sich, woher sie die Selbstverständlichkeit nahm, mit der sie es tat. 

Als sie schließlich zurück kam, hatte sie einige Bücher und eine Glaskugel in der Hand, die Harry merkwürdig bekannt vorkam, auch wenn er nicht sofort zuordnen konnte, woher er sie kennen konnte. Hermine setzte sich in den zweiten Sessel und blickte ihn einen Moment lang an. 

„Harry, Severus hatte mich zwar gebeten, dir frühestens morgen alles zu erzählen, aber da du scheinbar nicht bereit bist, mir zu helfen, bevor du nicht alles weißt, ist es wohl nötig, daß ich mich nicht an seine Bitte halte." Sie legte die Bücher und die Kugel auf dem kleinen Tisch ab und plötzlich fiel Harry wieder ein, woher er die Kugel kannte. Er war sechzehn gewesen und bei einer seiner vielen Strafpredigten, die er von Severus während seiner Schulzeit erhalten hatte, hatte er diese Kugel ganz oben auf einem der Regale entdeckt. 

Er hatte Ron und Hermine damals noch von den Blumen erzählt. Er mußte lächeln, als er sich wieder daran erinnerte. Es war auch eine Inschrift auf dem Sockel gewesen, doch die hatte er damals nicht entziffern können. Er warf einen genaueren Blick auf den Sockel und runzelte die Stirn. Vorsichtig beugte er sich nach vorne und drehte die Kugel ein wenig herum. Doch er hatte sich nicht geirrt. 

Für Lily, in Liebe. 

Er blickte überrascht auf und direkt in Hermines Augen, die ihn genau beobachteten. 

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Hermine?" fragte er heiser und eine dunkle Ahnung kam in ihm auf, die absolut absurd war. 

„Harry, wenn du dich weigerst, mir zu helfen und Severus stirbt, obwohl wir es hätten verhindern können, wirst du es dein Leben lang bereuen, ihm nicht geholfen zu haben." Harry schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. 

„Hör auf, um den heißen Brei herum zu schleichen, Hermine! Was ist hier los?!" Hermine nickte und holte tief Luft. Das war schwerer, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte und zum wiederholten Mal wünschte sie sich, daß Severus das hier selbst getan hätte. 

„Du mußt mir versprechen, daß du ruhig bleibst." Harry nickte. 

„Severus Snape ist dein Vater, Harry." Hermine hätte Harry genausogut mit einem Knüppel vor den Kopf schlagen können, es hätte vermutlich genau den selben Effekt auf ihren Freund gehabt, wenn es auch vielleicht ein wenig sanfter gewesen wäre. 

Die Erlösung war fest genauso schmerzhaft wie der Fluch selbst, als Voldemort den Folterfluch von Severus nahm, der zusammengekrümmt auf dem kalten Steinboden des Saals liegen blieb. Schon vor dem Fluch hatte er kaum die Kraft gehabt, sich aufrecht zu halten, jetzt war es endgültig vorbei. 

„Sprechen wir doch jetzt mal über angenehmere Dinge, Severus." Setzte Voldemort wieder an und ging zu seinem Thron zurück. Mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln ließ er sich zurück in die Sitzkissen gleiten und blickte seinen ehemaligen Todesser herablassend an. Mit Mühe gelang es Severus, die Augen zu öffnen und sein verhaßtes Gegenüber anzusehen. Er wußte, was jetzt kommen würde und er wünschte, daß diese Sache schon vorbei wäre. Seine Antwort war klar, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln, und er hoffte inständig, daß er Sesha noch einmal sehen konnte, bevor der Dunkle Lord sich seine Rache nehmen würde. 

„Du hast das unglaubliche Glück, von mir eine zweite Chance zu erhalten. Du solltest dir im Klaren sein, daß du der erste bist, dem ich einen Verrat an mir vergeben würde, Severus." Unter den Todessern im Raum kam ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel auf. Scheinbar hatten sie zwar alle davon gewußt, aber so wie Severus die Sache sah, waren durchaus nicht alle damit einverstanden, daß er diese „Chance" erhalten sollte. Diese herrliche Uneinigkeit. Severus wußte, daß sie den Todessern und Voldemort eines Tages zum Verhängnis werden würde und er bedauerte es fast, daß er nicht mehr dabei sein würde, um sich dieses Spektakel anzusehen. 

„Und was ist diese großartige Chance?" preßte er mühsam hervor, als er sich wieder in der Lage fühlte, zu sprechen. 

„Du kehrst in meine Reihen zurück und bindest dich für immer an mich. Selbstverständlich wirst du unter scharfer Bewachung stehen, aber sobald ich von deiner absoluten Treue überzeugt bin, wirst du wieder als ein ganz gewöhnliches Mitglied unserer großen Familie leben können." Was Voldemort auch immer von ihm erwartet hatte, Severus konnte nur zu deutlich erkennen, daß es kein Lachen gewesen war. Aber genau das war es, was er tat. Er lachte Lord Voldemort aus. 

„Familie? Und ich hatte wirklich angenommen, daß meine eigene Familie die schrecklichste auf der Welt gewesen ist. - Warum sollte ich das tun?" Severus' Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt und so langsam ging ihm das erschrockene Raunen der Todesser um ihn herum auf eben diese Nerven. Diese verfluchten, kriecherischen Bastarde bekamen hier wohl gerade die Show ihres Lebens geboten. 

„Ist dein Leben dir denn nicht Grund genug?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue an und fixierte Voldemort amüsiert. 

„Mein Leben? Was sollte es mir wert sein? - Was ist mit Sesha? Gebt mir ihr Leben und ich überlege es mir." Das Lächeln von Voldemorts Lippen verschwand und eine eisige Kälte legte sich über seine Züge, als er Severus wütend anstarrte. 

„Du bist nicht in der Position, irgendwelche Forderungen zu stellen, Giftmischer!" zischte er. „Du hast nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder schließt du dich uns erneut an und wirst das Halbblut als Beweis deiner Treue zu mir töten oder ihr sterbt beide. Ich denke, du weißt, was das für dich und für sie bedeutet." Einen Moment lang herrschte eisiges Schweigen in dem Ballsaal. Severus rappelte sich langsam zurück auf die Knie und hätte vermutlich alles darum gegeben, wenn er auch noch die Kraft hätte aufbringen können, um auf die Beine zu kommen, doch das war mehr, als er zu hoffen wagen durfte. Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu Aidan, die nicht weit von ihm stand, die Hände ineinander verkrampft und an ihre Brust gedrückt. 

Er konnte nur zu deutlich die Bitte sehen, die in ihren Augen lag, doch es stand vollkommen außer Frage, daß er ihr nachkommen würde. Bevor er noch einmal einfach zuließ, daß die Frau, die er liebte starb, während er wertlose Kreatur weiterleben durfte, starb er lieber langsam und qualvoll durch die Hände dieses Monsters. 

„Wie lautet deine Antwort?" Severus' Blick legte sich wieder auf das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords und mit aller Festigkeit, die er erübrigen konnte, antwortete er: 

„Nie wieder!" Voldemorts rote Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen. 

„Was?!" Severus konnte praktisch fühlen, wie das Adrenalin durch seine Adern gepumpt wurde und ihm für wenige Minuten ein wenig Kraft gab. Mehr brauchte er nicht, das reichte schon. 

„Nie wieder werden meine Hände für Euch töten! Ich werde mit Freuden sterben, bevor ich Euch auch nur eine einzige Minute diene!" Aidan schrie entsetzt auf und stürzte zu ihm herüber. Sie warf sich neben ihm auf die Knie. 

„Severus! Was tust du?! Sei doch nicht so dumm! Was zählt sie schon? Du könntest leben! Wir könnten zusammen sein! Sie ist es nicht wert, daß du dein Leben für sie gibst!" Er wußte selbst nicht, warum er plötzlich den Drang fühlte, seine Schülerin, die ihm diese ganze Sache überhaupt erst eingebrockt hatte, zu trösten, aber er hörte das verzweifelte Flehen ihrer Stimme, konnte in ihren Augen ablesen, daß er ihr gerade das Herz brach und sie tat ihm irgendwie leid. 

Sanft legte er ihr die Hand auf die Wange, die sie sofort mit ihren umklammerte. Sie ließ seinen Blick nicht los, während sie ihr Gesicht noch ein wenig enger an seine Hand schmiegte. 

„Versteh mich doch, Aidan. Was du für mich empfindest ist genau das, was ich für Sesha empfinde. Ich würde ohne zu zögern mein Leben für sie geben, aber wenn ich sie nicht retten kann, hat mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr." Aidan biß sich auf die Lippen. Seltsamer weise war sie nicht wütend auf ihn, auch wenn sie ihn am liebsten angeschrien und für seine Dummheit geschlagen hätte, aber seine Worte machten irgendwie Sinn. 

„Bitte verzeih mir, aber ohne sie kann ich nicht sein und ich würde auch mit dir niemals glücklich werden, auch wenn ich weiß, daß du ein wunderbarer Mensch bist." Die Tränen liefen hemmungslos über ihre blassen Wangen, doch sie unterdrückte tapfer das Schluchzen, das sich seinen Weg aus ihrer Kehle bahnen wollte. 

„Wie rührend. - Überlege dir deine Antwort noch einmal in aller Ruhe, Giftmischer. Ich muß heute einen sehr guten Tag haben, ich gebe dir noch eine Chance. - Bringt ihn weg." Die drei Todesser, die ihn in der Eingangshalle festgesetzt hatten, zogen ihn zurück auf die Beine und führten ihn aus dem Saal fort, hinunter in die Kerker von Malfoy Manor. 

Wütend blickte Voldemort seinem sturen Giftmischer hinterher und mit einer Handbewegung deutete er seinen Todessern an, daß sie ihn alleine lassen sollten. Einzig Aidan, die noch immer auf dem Boden kauerte und stumme Tränen um Severus vergoß, blieb zurück. 

„Weine nicht, Mädchen. Noch ist er nicht tot. Wenn ich auch sagen muß, daß ich ihm für seine Frechheit zu gerne den Hals umdrehen würde." Aidan blickte auf. 

„Meister, er wird nicht zu uns zurückkommen." Voldemort ballte die Hand zur Faust. 

„Ich bekomme immer, was ich will!" Doch Aidan wußte, diesmal würde es nicht so sein. 

Harry starrte Hermine so fassungslos an, als hätte er gerade dabei zugesehen, wie seiner besten Freundin vor seinen Augen Hörner gewachsen waren. Die Geschichte, die sie ihm erzählt hatte, war einfach zu unglaublich und überstieg sein Fassungsvermögen vollkommen. 

„Bitte sag mir, daß das alles nur ein ganz übler Scherz war, Hermine." Harrys Stimme war so leise und kläglich, daß es Hermine fast so vorkam, als hätte sie wieder einen ganz kleinen Harry vor sich, ein verletztes Kind, das gerade eines der schrecklichsten Geheimnisse seiner Eltern erfahren hatte. Sanft legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Tut mir leid, Harry." Harrys Lippen zitterten und er blinzelte einige Male hektisch, bevor er den Widerstand endlich aufgab und sich in Hermines Arme warf. Hermine war auf diese plötzliche Attacke nicht vorbereitet gewesen und landete mehr oder weniger schmerzhaft auf dem dicken, grünen Teppich vor Severus' Kamin. Harry hatte sein Gesicht im Stoff ihres Pullovers vergraben und nur an seinen zuckenden Schultern und dem Beben seines ganzen Körpers konnte man erkennen, daß er bittere Tränen weinte. 

„Es war alles nur eine Lüge!" Hermine schloß einen kurzen Moment die Augen und strich Harry liebevoll durch das wirre Haar. 

„Sie hat ihn die ganze Zeit über belogen!" 

„Sie hat darin den einzigen Weg gesehen, Harry." Harry schüttelte den Kopf, ließ ihren Pullover aber nicht los. 

„Harry, sie hat deinen Vater sehr geliebt!" Hermine wußte, daß sie fast schon ärgerlich klang, aber sie wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, daß sie jetzt erst stundenlang trösten mußte, bevor Harry bereit war, ihr zu helfen. Hinterher war sie gerne bereit dazu, aber jetzt mußte ihr Freund begreifen, daß sein Vater wichtiger war. Und wenn es hundertmal Snape war! 

„Und du mußt jetzt begreifen, daß James Potter eben nicht dieser Vater war, den sie geliebt hat. Dein Vater lebt, wenn auch vielleicht nicht mehr lange, wenn du jetzt nicht endlich deinen Hintern hochkriegst! - Du hast selbst gesagt, daß du alles dafür geben würdest, deine Eltern zurückbekommen zu können. Jetzt bietet man dir die Chance, daß du immerhin deinen Vater haben kannst!" Harry zitterte noch immer am ganzen Körper, aber er kämpfte endlich gegen die Tränen an und löste vorsichtig seinen verkrampften Griff in Hermines Pullover, um seine Freundin anzusehen. Hermine lächelte warm, beinahe liebevoll und strich ihm zärtlich über die tränennassen Wangen. 

„Ich weiß doch, daß es ein Schock ist. Ich weiß, daß ich eben alles eingerissen habe, an das du immer geglaubt hast. Aber laß bitte nicht zu, daß dieser Schock dich jetzt vom Handeln abhält." Harry nickte zögerlich. 

„Gut. Dann wirst du jetzt mit mir nach Malfoy Manor gehen?" Ein entschlossener Ausdruck legte sich über Harrys Gesicht. 

„Nichts auf der Welt könnte mich jetzt noch davon abhalten." Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und drückte ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirn, bevor sie sich von ihm löste und aufstand. Sie trat vor den Kamin und griff in eine kleine Schale, die dort in den Stein eingelassen war. Nachdem sie eine Prise des glitzernden Pulvers in die Flammen geworfen hatte, loderten sie grünlich auf. 

„Draco Malfoy!" rief Hermine entschlossen und wenig später erschien das verschlafene Gesicht ihres alten Schulkameraden in den Flammen. Seine weißblonden Haare, die deutlich kürzer waren als noch zu seiner Schulzeit, standen wirr in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab, fast so als wäre er das hellere Gegenstück zu Harry, der immer noch zwischen den Sesseln auf dem Boden kauerte. 

„Ich hoffe, es ist wichtig, Granger." Hermine lächelte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Danke, ich finde es auch schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Draco." Draco grinste und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den graublauen Augen. Jede Art der Müdigkeit war jedoch blitzartig vergessen, als Hermine ihm in wenigen Worten schilderte, was vor einigen Stunden im Schloß geschehen war. 

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, Draco. Es ist ein Himmelfahrtskommando, aber ich weiß, daß wir viel größere Chancen haben, wenn du uns hilfst." Beendete Hermine ihre Geschichte schließlich. Draco nickte, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern. 

„Natürlich werde ich euch helfen. Immerhin habe ich Snape einiges zu verdanken. - Wir treffen uns in ein paar Minuten im Wald bei der Villa. Ich kenne einen Geheimgang, den wir nutzen können, um unerkannt in das Haus zu kommen. - Ich würde mich nur gerne vorher noch anziehen." Er zwinkerte Hermine zu, die zufrieden und erleichtert lächelte. 

„Wir werden da sein. Vielen Dank, Draco." Dracos Gesicht verschwand aus den Flammen und Hermine hörte, wie Harry hinter ihr aufstand. Als sie sich umdrehte, hatte er wieder den alten, bereits vergilbten Brief seiner Mutter in der Hand, den sie Severus nach Harrys Geburt geschrieben hatte. Verstohlen wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen und straffte seine Schultern. 

„Gehen wir." Forderte er Hermine auf und war im nächsten Moment auch schon zur Tür hinaus. Hermine folgte ihm. Wenn die beiden bloß noch die Chance bekamen, diese ganze Sache miteinander zu klären und sich kennenzulernen. Das war alles, was Hermine wollte. 

Die Kälte war überall. Um ihn herum, in seinem Körper, alles fühlte sich an, wie unter einer dicken Schicht aus Eis begraben. Nur hin und wieder gab es für wenige Momente einen warmen Punkt, mal auf seinem Arm, dann wieder in seinem Gesicht. Doch es dauerte nie lange, bis der Punkt wieder verschwunden war und durch die eisige Kälte ersetzt wurde. 

Als Severus langsam die Augen öffnete, fühlte sein Kopf sich an, als hätte man ihn minutenlang immer wieder gegen eine Wand geschlagen. Die starke Benommenheit lag wie ein Schleier über seinen Gedanken und jede Bewegung, so klein sie auch war, verursachte ihm große Schmerzen. Er war einfach schon zu alt, um sich unter dem Cruciatus auf kalten Steinböden herumzuwälzen. 

„Verrätst du mir, was es da zu grinsen gibt?" Überrascht drehte Severus den Kopf in Richtung der vertrauten Stimme und zuckte zusammen, als der Schmerz wieder erbarmungslos zustach. Seshas dunkle Augen funkelten ihn warm an, während sie vorsichtig mit einem feuchten Stück Stoff über seine blutverklebte Wange wischte. 

„Sesha." Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, doch Sesha schüttelte nur den Kopf und drückte ihn sanft zurück auf den Boden. 

„Beweg dich nicht so viel, dann geht es dir bald wieder besser." Severus schloß für einen Moment die Augen griff sich vorsichtig an die Stirn, hinter der ein furchtbarer Kopfschmerz sein Unwesen trieb. 

„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, daß ich dich nicht wiedersehen würde." Sesha lächelte. 

„Ich bin da." Antwortete sie schlicht und versuchte weiter, das Blut von seiner Wange zu wischen. Beide schwiegen einige Minuten und Severus beobachtete die junge Frau bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung, die sie machte. Sie schien keine Angst zu haben, obwohl sie sicherlich genau wußte, wie aussichtslos ihre Lage war. 

„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?" fragte er schließlich, als seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und er die vielen Schnitte und Kratzwunden sah, die auf ihrem ganzen Körper zu sehen waren. Ihr dunkelblauer Sari war an allen möglichen Stellen zerrissen oder zerschnitten worden und überall war die Seide blutdurchtränkt. 

„Nichts schlimmeres als mit dir." Severus hielt ihre Hand fest, die immer wieder sanft mit dem feuchten Stück Stoff über sein Gesicht strich und blickte ihr fest in die Augen. 

„Red keinen Unsinn. Wer war dafür verantwortlich? Malfoy?" Sesha nickte. 

„Und eine deiner Slytherins. Diese Aislin." Severus' Augen verengten sich grimmig. Warum nur wunderte es ihn nicht, daß ausgerechnet die engelsgleiche Schülerin den selben perversen Spaß an blutigen Spielchen hatte wie sein alter Schulkamerad. 

„Es sind keine schlimmen Wunden. Es werden nicht einmal Narben bleiben." Severus lachte bitter. 

„Nein, sicher nicht. So viel Zeit wird uns wohl leider nicht bleiben." 

„Was verlangt er von dir?" Severus blickte Sesha überrascht an, die scheinbar ungerührt die Schultern hob. 

„Schau mich nicht so überrascht an, Severus. Du lebst noch, das kann nur bedeuten, daß er etwas von dir will." Severus schaffte es nicht, ihr noch länger in die Augen zu schauen. Er wandte den Blick von ihr ab und setzte endlich seinen Willen durch, sich aufzusetzen. 

„Er will mich. Verrückt, nicht wahr?" Sesha antwortete nicht und Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich in der Zelle umzusehen. Sie war nicht groß, vielleicht drei auf drei Meter. Möbel gab es in dem kleinen Raum keine, nur etwas vermodertes Stroh in der Ecke. Lucius hatte es schon immer - ursprünglich gemocht. 

„Nicht verrückt." Antwortete Sesha endlich. „Genies tötet man nicht einfach, wenn man keinen Ersatz für sie findet. - Was wirst du tun?" Severus versteifte sich ein wenig und starrte Sesha ungläubig an. 

„Was soll die Frage? Ich werde natürlich nicht zu ihm zurückkehren!" Sesha lächelte seltsam traurig und ließ den Kopf hängen. 

„Ich hatte gehofft..." Severus fuhr herum und zog Sesha in seine Arme, jeden Schmerz ignorierend, den diese plötzlichen Bewegungen verursachten. 

„Denk nicht einmal daran, Sesha! Hätte er mir dein Leben dafür gegeben, hätte ich es vielleicht getan. Aber ich werde dich nicht töten und genau das verlangt er." Sesha legte vorsichtig ihre Arme um seine Taille und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. 

„Ich weiß. - Vielleicht solltest du..." 

„Nein!" unterbrach er ihre Gedanken fast schon wütend und drückte sie noch ein wenig festern an sich. „Niemals! Ich werde nicht noch einmal alles opfern, um am Ende wieder mit all der Schuld leben zu müssen." Sesha blickte auf und er sah Überraschung, aber auch große Freude in ihren dunklen Augen. 

„Ich verstehe nicht, Severus." 

„Die Frau, um die ich trauere. Ich habe nicht verhindern können, daß Voldemort sie tötet, obwohl ich wußte, daß sie in Lebensgefahr war. Ich dachte, ich hätte alles getan, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber ich habe mich geirrt. Und ich blieb allein zurück, lebte mein unwertes Leben weiter und mußte mit dem, was ich getan und nicht getan hatte fertig werden. Ich habe mir geschworen, daß ich das nie wieder zulassen werde." 

„Dann wirst du sterben." Severus lächelte und küßte Sesha sanft auf die leicht aufgeplatzten Lippen. 

„Ja, aber ich gehe mit dir. Das ist alles, was ich möchte, Sesha. Ich möchte einfach nur mit dir zusammen sein. Ob es jetzt im Leben oder im Tod ist, wen kümmert das schon?" 

„Mich. Ich möchte, daß du lebst." Entgegnete Sesha trotzig. 

„Gott sei Dank wird das niemand jemals erfahren, sonst wäre ich mein Image als eiskalter Widerling ziemlich schnell und für immer los, aber: Ein Leben ohne dich wäre nicht lebenswert. Ein Leben ohne Lily war nicht lebenswert und ich habe es nur gelebt, um dich eines Tages treffen zu können und es wieder lebenswert zu machen. Verlange nicht von mir, daß ich noch einmal zwanzig Jahre lang ein Leben lebe, das keinen Knut wert ist, eine dritte Chance gibt es für mich nicht. Ich liebe dich, Sesha. Und wenn wir nicht gemeinsam leben können, dann gehe ich eben mit dir in den Tod, aber du wirst mich sicher nicht dazu bringen, dich zu töten, um mein Leben zu retten." Wieder senkte sich ein langes Schweigen über die beiden. Ein paarmal öffnete Sesha den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch jedesmal brach sie den Versuch ab. Sie war sprachlos. Sie hatte Angst und fühlte sich doch gleichzeitig so glücklich. 

Wie oft hatte sie davon geträumt, daß Severus ihr sagen würde, daß sie sein Leben war? Daß sie alles war und nichts auf der Welt sie für ihn ersetzen konnte? Es kam ihr vor wie eine kleine Ewigkeit und jetzt waren die Worte endlich gefallen, unwiderruflich ausgesprochen. Sie wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts mehr, als vom Schicksal doch noch die Chance zu bekommen, ein wenig von dem Glück, das sie in sich fühlte, genießen zu dürfen, bevor sie starb. 

Doch dafür gab es keine Chance und sie durfte sich nicht vormachen, daß vielleicht doch noch ein Wunder geschah. Wunder gab es nicht. 

Sie kuschelte sich noch ein wenig enger an Severus. 

„Ich... ich liebe dich auch, Severus." Severus lächelte und wickelte seinen dicken schwarzen Umhang um ihre Körper, um sie beide wenigstens ein bißchen warm zu halten. Er fühlte sich seltsam ruhig, fast schon zufrieden. Es war gut so, wie es war, so sehr er sich auch mehr Zeit mit Sesha in dieser Welt wünschte. 

Einzig der Gedanke an Harry lag wie ein Schatten über dem kleinen Glück, daß er in diesem Moment empfand. Doch Harry würde alles von Hermine erfahren und vielleicht würde sein Junge ihn dann wenigstens nach seinem Tod nicht mehr ganz so sehr hassen und doch verzeihen können, daß er ihn die ganzen Jahre über so behandelte hatte, wie er ihn hatte behandeln müssen. Und er hoffte, daß Harry es schaffen würde, daß er und Dumbledores Leute den Dunklen Lord bald von dieser Welt auslöschen würden, um dann endlich das Leben zu führen, daß sie sich alle schon seit Jahren verdient hatten. 

Und obwohl er es nicht sein wollte, konnte er sich doch in diesem Moment nicht helfen, er war ein wenig wehmütig, daß er es doch nicht geschafft hatte, sich mit Harry auszusprechen und ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, so wie Hermine es die ganze Zeit von ihm gewollt hatte. 

Doch jetzt war es zu spät. 

Als Hermine und Harry den Rand von Hogsmeade erreicht hatten, apparierten die beiden in das kleine Waldstück am Rande von Malfoy Manor. Aufmerksam suchten sie ihre Umgebung nach Todessern ab, die möglicherweise in den Wäldern umherstreiften, um nach eventuellen Eindringlingen Ausschau zu halten. Doch so wie es aussah, war alles ruhig und die Luft rein. 

„Hermine, eines solltest du noch wissen, bevor Draco kommt und wir da reingehen." Hermine warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu. Ihr Freund war schon seit sie Severus' Büro verlassen hatten so unnatürlich ruhig, fast schon kaltschnäuzig, während ihr eigenes Herz bis zum Zerspringen schlug und sie eigentlich fürchterliche Angst hatte, auch nur einen Fuß in diese Villa zu setzen, wo sie Voldemort gegenübertreten mußten. 

„Wir haben nicht die geringste Chance. Ich habe Voldemort nichts entgegen zu setzen und absolut keine Idee, wie wir wieder lebend aus der Sache rauskommen sollen." Einen Moment fühlte Hermine Panik in sich aufsteigen, doch dann war das alles vorbei und sie verstand, was Harry empfand. Es war die Ruhe, die einen überkam, wenn man mit allem abgeschlossen hatte, wenn man wußte, was kommen würde und man sich damit abgefunden hatte, daß es vermutlich auch so geschehen würde. Es war ein gutes Gefühl und gleichzeitig mit das Schrecklichste, was Hermine bisher empfunden hatte. Fred. Sie hatte noch nicht mit allem abgeschlossen. Sie wollte Fred wiedersehen! Und trotzdem verließ die Ruhe sie nicht. Sie blieb. 

„Und du willst trotzdem da reingehen?" Harry nickte entschlossen. 

„Wenn auch nur die geringste Chance besteht, diesen verfluchten Bastard lebend aus diesem Haus zu kriegen, dann will ich es versuchen, damit ich ihm den Hals umdrehen kann!" Harry starrte grimmig zu den erleuchteten Fenstern von Malfoy Manor, sein Blick hart und unbeugsam. Hermine lächelte. Sie hatte es doch gewußt. Wenn Harry wußte, wer Severus war, dann würde er erst einmal seine Prioritäten darauf verlegen, ihn aus der Sache herauszuholen. Der Anfang war schonmal nicht schlecht, nur die Sache mit dem Halsumdrehen mußte sie ihm noch irgendwie ausreden, sollte es so weit kommen. 

„Granger und Narbengesicht. Lange nicht gesehen." Harry und Hermine wirbelten überrascht herum und blickten genau in das fröhlich grinsende Gesicht von Draco Malfoy. 

„Draco, danke, daß du gekommen bist." Begrüßte Hermine ihn mit einer kurzen Umarmung. Draco und Harry standen sich einen langen Augenblick grinsend gegenüber, bevor auch die beiden sich endlich umarmten und Harry Draco herzlich auf den Rücken klopfte. 

„Es ist gut, dich dabei zu haben, altes Frettchen." Lachte Harry. 

„Wir sollten uns besser auf den Weg machen. Aber es würde mich ja schon interessieren, warum ihr beiden hier eigentlich auf Selbstmordkommando macht. Seit wann habt ihr eure Liebe zum alten Severus entdeckt?" Hermine grinste verlegen. 

„Wir erzählen es dir unterwegs, okay? Wir sollten nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren, die Geschichte ist nämlich etwas länger und ich mußte sie heute schonmal erzählen, um einen gewissen Sturkopf zu überzeugen." Draco warf Harry einen wissenden Blick zu und deutete mit dem Finger in die Richtung tiefer in den Wald hinein. 

„Folgt mir einfach, da hinten ist der Geheimgang. Wir sollten uns beeilen, es wird jeden Moment hell." 

Aislin stand wie versteinert vor der aufgebahrten Leiche ihres Geliebten und starrte den blassen, toten Körper fassungslos an. Nur Aidan war bei ihr geblieben, nachdem man die toten Männer am Waldrand gefunden und zurück zum Haus gebracht hatte. Alle anderen Todesser waren erschrocken geflohen, als Aislin nach dem ersten Schock irgendwelche Flüche auf sie gehetzt hatte. 

Doch Aidan hatte keine Angst. Sie konnte die Freundin verstehen, denn sie empfand beinahe die gleichen Gefühle in genau diesem Moment. Anders als Voldemort wußte sie nämlich genau, daß Severus unter den genannten Bedingungen nicht in Voldemorts Reihen zurückkehren würde und es kostete sie all ihre Kraft, die Tränen zurück zu halten. 

Doch sie sagte sich immer wieder, daß sie nicht das Recht hatte, um Severus zu weinen, denn sie alleine war Schuld daran, daß er überhaupt in diese Lage gekommen war. Weil sie erst zu spät begriffen hatte, daß Severus seine Gefühle nicht ändern konnte. Nicht einmal dann, wenn er damit sein Leben retten konnte. Wäre ihr das nur ein wenig früher klar gewesen... Doch jetzt war es zu spät und Aidan wußte, daß sie ihr Leben lang mit dieser Schuld würde leben müssen. Nur ob sie es auch konnte, war ihr noch nicht wirklich klar. 

„Er hat ihn umgebracht." Vorsichtig, als könne sie sich an Lucius' Leichnam verbrennen, streckte Aislin die Hand nach ihm aus und berührte seinen kalten Arm. 

„Ich weiß." Antwortete Aidan, selbst überrascht darüber, wie wenig sie dabei empfand, wenn sie daran dachte oder diese Worte aussprach. 

Aber es war wohl so. Es war ihr vollkommen egal, ob Severus Lucius umgebracht und Aislin damit furchtbar weh getan hatte. Lucius und Aislin ließen sie vollkommen kalt. Severus zählte. Und jetzt, wo er keine Chance mehr hatte, war alles andere unwichtig. 

Aislin warf ihrer Freundin einen furchtbar leeren Blick zu und schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, was Aidan gesagt hatte. 

„Er wird dafür bezahlen." Sagte sie schließlich und blickte Aidan dabei so fest und entschlossen wie möglich in die Augen. Ein knappes Lächeln huschte über Aidans Lippen. 

„Werden wir das nicht alle, Lin?" 

„Hermine, wenn irgend jemand sonst mir diese Geschichte erzählt hätte, wäre ich auf der Stelle umgekehrt und hätte denjenigen einweisen lassen." Entgegnete Draco seltsam gefaßt, nachdem Hermine ihm die ganze Geschichte in der Kurzfassung erzählt hatte. Hermine lächelte und war wieder einmal sehr dankbar dafür, daß der Slytherin sehr genau wußte, wann es an der Zeit war, Fragen zu stellen und wann man das besser auf später verschob, selbst wenn man nicht sicher sein konnte, daß es ein später gab. Eine Eigenschaft, die leider den Gryffindors nicht unbedingt vergönnt war. 

„Ich hoffe nur, daß Severus mich am Leben läßt, falls wir alle hier rauskommen. Eigentlich hätte ich es nur Harry erzählen dürfen und selbst er sollte es erst in ein paar Stunden erfahren." Draco lachte und zwinkerte Hermine zu. 

„Keine Sorge, wenn wir ihn und seine Sesha hier wirklich rauskriegen, wird er dir so dankbar sein, daß du bis zum Schloß sicher überleben wirst. Und dann stellen wir dich unter den persönlichen Schutz von Dumbledore." Sogar Harry mußte ein wenig grinsen. Draco hatte es sogar dann noch geschafft, ihrem Freund ein Lächeln abzugewinnen, wenn selbst Ron am Ende mit seinem Können war. Und Ron verstand es nun wirklich, Leute zum Lachen zu bringen. 

„Weißt du was, Harry?" Harry blickte den blonden, jungen Mann an. Er ahnte nichts Gutes, denn er kannte das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes nur zu gut. 

„Du bist ab sofort der Snape-Man." Harry hob gespielt ärgerlich eine Augenbraue und Hermine fragte sich, ob sie es sich jetzt nur einbildete oder ob er Severus in diesem Moment wirklich verflucht ähnlich sah. 

„Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du schon sterben wolltest, bevor du überhaupt einen Fuß in dein Elternhaus gesetzt hast, Malfoy." Entgegnete Harry und fühlte, wie ein wenig seiner Anspannung aus ihm wich. Es gab zwei Dinge, die Draco Malfoy auf jeden Fall beherrschte, wie kein anderer. Er konnte einem das Leben zur Hölle machen, der schlimmste Feind sein, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Und er konnte in brenzligen Situationen ein absolut unersetzbarer Freund sein. So wie jetzt. So wie damals, als die Zeiten für Harry in Hogwarts unerträglich geworden waren. Als immer mehr Schüler sich gegen ihn und auf die Seite Voldemorts gestellt hatten. Das war die Zeit gewesen, in der Draco entschieden hatte, daß sein Platz an der Seite des Jungen, der lebte war. Und auch wenn Harry das eigentlich gar nicht zugeben wollte, Draco war in diesen Jahren fast noch wichtiger gewesen als Ron und Hermine. 

Sesha wußte, daß sie bald kommen würden, aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, Severus zu wecken. Sie war froh, daß sie bei ihm sein konnte und sie wußte, er war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Darum ließ sie ihn schlafen und war froh, daß sie ihn ansehen konnte, daß seine Wärme langsam wieder ein wenig Leben in ihren halbtoten Körper brachte und wartete einfach darauf, das geschah, was geschehen mußte. 

Die Zelle hatte keine Fenster, aber sie war sich fast sicher, daß inzwischen Sonnenaufgang gewesen sein mußte. Sie war einfach schon zu lange hier unten und wenn sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte, hatte es bereits gedämmert, als sie Severus zu ihr gebracht hatten. 

Ob man in Hogwarts schon gemerkt hatte, daß sie beide nicht mehr da waren? Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, Severus zu fragen, ob er sich abgesichert hatte. Aber vermutlich würden Dumbledore und seine Leute zu spät kommen, selbst wenn sie es inzwischen wußten. 

Und trotzdem, Sesha fühlte sich merkwürdig glücklich. Sie hatte sich nie wieder auf so etwas wie Liebe einlassen wollen und trotzdem hatte sie diesem Gefühl nicht entkommen können. Und mochte es auch noch so kurz gewesen sein, Severus hatte ihr doch ihren Glauben an die Liebe zurück gegeben, denn er hatte keine leeren Versprechungen gemacht und sie dann verletzt. Er hatte es vorgezogen, nichts zu versprechen und alles für sie zu tun. Das war das schönste Geschenk, das er ihr hatte machen können und es tat ihr so auch nur sehr wenig leid, daß sie keine Gelegenheit mehr haben würde, es ihm zurückzuzahlen. 

Vielleicht im nächsten Leben. Irgendwann würde sich die Möglichkeit schon bieten. 

Severus fuhr aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf auf, als die Zellentür aufgestoßen wurde. Ein wenig Sonnenlicht flutete in die kleine Zelle und blendete beide Insassen für einige Zeit. Severus war sofort hellwach, als er an beiden Armen gepackt und aus der Zelle gezerrt wurde. Sesha ließen sie zurück. 

Vorerst. 

Nur wenige Todesser waren an diesem Morgen im großen Ballsaal anwesend. Nachdem Severus' Augen sich ein wenig an die Helligkeit auf dem Weg aus den Kerkern gewöhnt hatten, blickte er sich verstohlen um, bevor er vor Voldemort in die Knie gezwungen wurde. Er wehrte sich gegen diese Position, wurde aber zur Bewegungslosigkeit gezwungen, als einer der Todessern sein ganzes Gewicht in sein Genick legte, während ein anderer seine Arme festhielt und ihm den Ellbogen in den Rücken drückte. 

Schließlich gab Severus seine Gegenwehr auf und blickte Voldemort mit blitzenden, schwarzen Augen an. 

„Ich hoffe, du hast deine Bedenkzeit genutzt, Severus." Begrüßte dieser den Zaubertrankmeister, nachdem er dessen Kampf schweigend zugesehen hatte. 

„Es bestürzt mich zutiefst, daß Ihr mich für so rückratlos haltet, Eure Hoheit." Spottete Severus. Der Todesser, der sein Genick gepackt hatte, faßte ihm dafür in die Haare und riß brutal seinen Kopf nach hinten. Severus schloß für die Winzigkeit eines Augenblicks die Augen. So nah am Genickbruch, aber noch durfte er nicht sterben, das wußte auch dieser Bastard hinter ihm. 

„Sollte ich es nicht, Severus? Ich glaube, mich zu erinnern, daß du mich verraten hast." Ein Lächeln huschte über Severus' Züge, doch er sagte nichts. Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte Voldemort die Mächte dafür, daß er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, einen adäquaten Ersatz für das impertinente Geschöpf zu seinen Füßen zu finden. Es widerte ihn an, gezwungen zu sein, seine Geduld mit ihm zu bewahren. Sein Giftmischer bettelte geradezu nach den schlimmsten Schmerzen, die er sich vorstellen konnte, doch er mußte sich zurückhalten. Das konnte man wirklich nicht mehr fair nennen. 

Außerdem hatte er hier ein Gesicht zu verlieren. 

„Komm schon, Severus. Was kann dir der alte Narr in Hogwarts bieten, was mein Geschenk an dich übertrifft? Denk an all die Macht, die ich dir geben kann. Du wolltest immer ein großer Zauberer werden, ich habe es schon gewußt, als Lucius dich damals zum ersten Mal zu mir gebracht hat. Und sieh dir an, was aus dir geworden ist! Du bist ein mickriger Lehrer und mußt dich mit dummen Schulkindern herumschlagen! 

Ich kann mehr aus dir machen, Severus, und trotz allem, was du getan hast, biete ich dir an, es auch zu tun. Sei nicht dumm!" Voldemort gab dem Todesser hinter Severus ein Zeichen und dieser ließ seinen Kopf los. 

„Ihr habt mir noch viel weniger zu bieten als Dumbledore." Entgegnete Severus leise, aber mit fester Stimme. „Dumbledore machte mich zum Lehrer und ich muß mich mit dummen Schulkindern rumschlagen, das ist richtig. Aber Ihr macht mich zum Mörder! Und ein Mörder ist nichts wert, er ist Schmutz unter den Schulsohlen von Zauberern wie Dumbledore." Severus hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, als er auch schon vom Fuß eines Todessers in den Magen getroffen wurde und stumm in sich zusammensackte. Der Schmerz und der Schock über den plötzlichen Tritt, raubten ihm sämtliche Luft. Der zweite Todesser ließ seine Arme los und Severus sackte kraftlos zu Boden. Ganz automatisch zog er die Beine an seine Brust, um seinen Körper so gut wie möglich gegen weitere Schläge zu schützen. Doch diese Schläge kamen nicht. 

„Wieder eine dumme Antwort, Severus. Ich beginne, die Geduld mit dir zu verlieren." In Voldemorts Stimme schwang deutlich Wut mit. Eine seltsame Zufriedenheit breitete sich in Severus aus. Er wußte zwar, er konnte das Spiel nicht mehr lange weitertreiben, aber immerhin, ihm bot sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Möglichkeit, den großen gefürchteten Lord Voldemort ein wenig zu quälen. Eine kleine sadistische Freude, aber eindeutig der beste letzte Wunsch, den man an seiner Stelle haben konnte. 

„Ihr seid verdammt verzweifelt, nicht wahr?" Mühsam richtete Severus sich wieder ein wenig auf. „Ich habe nie gesehen, daß Ihr Euch wirklich um jemanden bemüht habt. Ihr wollt mich haben, obwohl ich Euch ansehen kann, daß Ihr gerade jetzt nichts lieber tun würdet, als mir zuerst die Zunge rauszuschneiden und mich dann ganz langsam zu Tode zu quälen. Das muß ein furchtbares Gefühl für den größten aller Zauberer sein. Wie ist das so? Mich würde interessieren, wie es sich für den großen Voldemort anfühlt, nicht zu bekommen, was er will." 

„CRUCIO!!" Und der Schmerz explodierte, Severus' Welt explodierte, das ganze Universum explodierte. Doch es war gleichgültig, denn da war dieses Gefühl der absoluten Zufriedenheit, des Triumphes in ihm, das selbst der Schmerz nicht zum Schweigen bringen konnte. Und dann war der Schmerz weg, der Fluch vorbei. 

Voldemort stand drohend wie eine Schlange über dem am Boden liegenden Severus und blickte düster auf ihn herab. 

„Es reicht jetzt!" zischte er wütend. „Deine absolut letzte Chance, Severus. Ich habe mit dir jetzt mehr Geduld gehabt als mit jedem anderen Wesen in meinem ganzen Leben. Schließe dich mir an, werde der Gefährte von Aidan Duvessa und beweise mir deine unumstößliche Treue und ich mache dich groß. Weigere dich und du stirbst eines grausamen Todes." Der Kraftaufwand war enorm, aber irgendwie schaffte Severus es dennoch, seinen Körper soweit unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen, daß er es bis auf seine wackligen Beine schaffte und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Auge in Auge dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber stand. 

„Also gut." Preßte er unter Schmerzen hervor, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht einen Millimeter von seinem Gegenüber ab. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, hier und heute zu sterben." Die roten Augen des Dunklen Lords blitzten gefährlich auf und ein unwirklicher Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle, bevor er ausholte und seine kalte Hand Severus ins Gesicht traf. 

Severus gab keinen Laut von sich, schloß nicht einmal die Augen, als der Schlag ihn traf und wieder zu Boden warf. 

„Holt mir das Serum!" schrie Voldemort wütend seinen Todessern zu und einer stürzte sofort aus dem Zimmer. 

„Du selten dumme Kreatur! Aber glaube nicht, daß ich dich sterben lasse, bevor du nicht von Nutzen für uns warst." Severus lächelte. Wozu Vorahnungen manchmal gut sein konnten. Er krümmte sich auf dem Boden noch ein wenig mehr zusammen, bis er seinen Arm nah genug an seine Lippen gebracht hatte und vorsichtig zwei der Kügelchen einnehmen konnte. 

„Und holt mir das Halbblut hoch. Sie soll dabei sein und sehen, was ihr bevorsteht!" Severus fühlte einen kurzen Stich im Herzen bei diesen Worten. Doch er konnte nichts tun, außer zu hoffen, daß doch noch ein Wunder geschah. 

Sekunden später kam der Todesser mit dem Veritas-Serum zurück. Wieder wurde Severus auf die Knie gezwungen und einer der Todesser zerrte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Nicht ganz ohne Kampf öffnete er den Mund und ließ sich das Serum auf die Zunge träufeln. Sofort hörte er in seinem Kopf den Kampf, den George beschrieben hatte und auch er fühlte, wie sich beide Seren schon nach kurzer Zeit gegenseitig aufhoben. Einzig das dichte, neblige Schwindelgefühl blieb. Man konnte den Zwillingen ein Maß an Genialität ganz sicher nicht absprechen. 

„Gut, Severus, dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie du uns von Nutzen sein kannst. Erzähl uns doch mal ein bißchen was über die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in Hogwarts." Trotz des Gefühls der Benommenheit mußte Severus sehr gegen das Lächeln kämpfen, das sich seinen Weg auf sein Gesicht bahnen wollte. Eigentlich haßte er Märchenstunden, aber diese hier war doch recht amüsant. Er erzählte Voldemort von Schutzschilden, die Hogwarts umgaben, von Beschwörungen, mit denen man diese Schilde angeblich aufheben konnte und von Geheimgängen, die ins Schloß hinführten. Er vermied dabei jedoch zu erwähnen, daß die Beschwörungen sämtliche Alarme in Hogwarts auslösen würden und alle Tunnel, die er genannt hatte irgendwo auf ihrem Weg eingestürzt und nicht mehr begehbar waren. 

Und als ganz besonderen Bonus verschwieg er die Tatsache, daß der einzige Geheimgang, der wirklich bis auf das Schloßgelände führte, für jeden der den Trick nicht kannte, in einer tödlichen Falle endete. Die Peitschende Weide war an sich ein launischer Baum, aber was er noch viel weniger leiden konnte als andere Lebewesen an sich, waren Leute, die an ihm vorbei wollten, während die Schutzschilde angegriffen wurden und ohrenbetäubender Alarm ganz Hogwarts erschütterte. 

Während er all das erzählte, brachte man Sesha herein. Er konnte ihren Blick in seinem Rücken fühlen und zu gerne hätte er sich zu ihr umgedreht, aber noch wagte er es nicht. Die Dosis an Serum, die er erhalten hatte, würde noch mindestens fünfzehn Minuten wirken, so lange durfte er sich auf nichts anderes als Voldemort konzentrieren. 

„Wir sind jetzt unter dem Weinkeller." Flüsterte Draco seinen beiden Weggefährten zu, als sie am Ende des sehr langen Geheimganges endlich eine Falltür erreichten. 

„Bleibt dicht hinter mir, sobald wir in der Villa sind. Unsere Chancen, unerkannt zu bleiben, bis wir den Ballsaal erreicht haben sind verflucht gering, aber wir wollen sie ja nicht noch unnötig schmälern." Harry und Hermine nickten entschlossen. 

„Woher weißt du so genau, daß sie im Ballsaal sein werden?" fragte Hermine und Draco warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, der seine pure Verachtung für Voldemort ausdrückte. 

„Weil seine Hochnäsigkeit bei seinem ersten Besuch hier beschlossen hat, daß das der einzige Raum sei, in dem er sich länger als fünf Minuten aufhalten könne. Alles andere sei ihm zu ordinär." Hermine hatte Malfoy Manor zwar noch nie von innen gesehen, aber von dem, was man schon von außerhalb von dem Haus sehen konnte, ließ sich auf einiges schließen und erklärte, warum Draco ein wenig pikiert auf das Verhalten Voldemorts reagierte. Immerhin, sein Besitz war schon immer etwas gewesen, auf das Draco stolz gewesen war, auch nachdem er sich von seinem Vater abgewandt hatte und enterbt worden war. 

Harry griff kurz nach Hermines zitternder Hand. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen, als er ihre Hand drückte und lächelte. Draco hob amüsiert eine platinblonde Augenbraue. 

„Hab ich da was verpaßt?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und schlug ihm sachte gegen den Hinterkopf. 

„Schwachkopf!" Draco lachte und nahm dann erst Hermine und danach Harry kurz in den Arm. 

„Vielleicht die letzte Gelegenheit, mich von euch zu verabschieden." Beantwortete er ihre fragenden Blicke und stieß leise die Falltür auf, bevor sie noch etwas erwidern konnten. 

Harry hob grinsend die Schultern und kletterte hinter Draco her. Gemeinsam halfen sie Hermine aus dem Gang heraus und machten sich dann so leise und unauffällig wie möglich auf den Weg zum Ballsaal. 

Obwohl Draco schon seit Jahren nicht mehr in diesem Haus gewesen war, fühlte er sich sofort zu Hause. Hier hatte es niemals Liebe und Wärme für ihn gegeben, stets nur Erwartungsdruck und Kälte, aber dennoch war dieses Haus immer seine Heimat gewesen, mit all seinen Ecken, wo er sich vor seinem Vater hatte verstecken können. 

Beim Gedanken an seinen Vater, wurde Draco ein wenig flau im Magen. Würde er ihm heute hier begegnen? 

Diese mögliche Begegnung war wohl das einzige an der ganzen selbstmörderischen Aktion hier, was ihm wirklich Angst machte. 

Der nächste Schlag traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht und fast augenblicklich schmeckte Severus Blut. 

Nachdem er seine Befragung beendet hatte und offensichtlich mit dem Ergebnis sehr zufrieden war, hatte Voldemort damit begonnen, sein kleines Versprechen wahr zu machen, was Severus' langsamen Tod betraf. Wenn es so weiter ging, würde es wirklich eine langwierige Angelegenheit werden, aber Severus war zuversichtlich, daß es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern würde, bis er keinen einzigen seiner Knochen und Muskeln mehr spürte. Ein Teil seines Körpers fühlte sich schon angenehm taub an und der Rest würde folgen. 

Zufrieden verfolgte Voldemort das Schauspiel zu seinen Füßen. Er war noch immer wütend, daß er Severus töten mußte, lebend wäre er um so einiges wertvoller gewesen, aber er war nicht bereit, noch länger vor dieser unwürdigen Kreatur zu kriechen. Vor allem, weil es Severus offensichtlich großen Spaß gemacht hatte. 

Sesha konnte jeden Schlag, den Severus einsteckte, fast selbst spüren und sie konnte sich keine größeren Qualen vorstellen, als die, die sie durchmachte, weil sie dabei zusehen mußte. Sie hoffte, daß es bald vorbei war, egal wie. Hauptsache, Severus hatte keine Schmerzen mehr. Als sie es nicht mehr länger mit ansehen konnte, zwang sie sich, von dem geschundenen Körper des Mannes, den sie liebte wegzusehen und konzentrierte sich auf die Gesichter der anwesenden Todesser, sofern sie sie sehen konnte. Die meisten trugen entweder die Kapuzen ihrer Kutten so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, daß man nichts erkennen konnte, oder hatten eine Maske vor dem Gesicht. 

Sesha hielt inne, als ihr Blick den von Aidan traf. Beide Frauen blickten sich in die Augen, beide erkannten den gleichen Schmerz in den Augen der anderen, doch beide wußten, daß sie nichts tun konnten. 

Und dann hörten die Schläge plötzlich auf. Severus unterdrückte einen Laut der Erleichterung und zwang sich, einfach nur stumm und regungslos dazuliegen, als ginge ihn die ganze Sache gar nichts an. Sein Körper protestierte, wollte sich dem Schmerz hingeben und darauf reagieren, aber schon immer war Severus' Wille stärker gewesen und sein Wille befahl ihm, nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr er litt, dem Untier auf dem Thron, das ihn hämisch angrinste, keinen Grund zur Freude zu geben. 

„Ich muß sagen, ich bin noch nicht wirklich glücklich damit, wie das hier verläuft. Ich habe den Eindruck, dir ist egal, was wir mit dir machen, Giftmischer. Das soll es natürlich nicht sein." Voldemort erhob sich von seinem Thron und ging langsam auf den am Boden liegenden Severus zu. Die Blicke der beiden Männer trafen sich und wie jedes Mal zuvor, blieb Severus' Blick ungebrochen auf den schwarzen Magier gerichtet. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir es mal anders versuchen. Bringt die Kleine doch mal rüber." Ein eiskaltes Gefühl breitete sich rasend von seinem Magen ausgehend über seinen ganzen Körper aus, doch noch immer rührte Severus sich nicht. 

Sesha wehrte sich nicht, als die Todesser sie auf die Beine zogen, und ging unbeirrt auf Voldemort zu, der sie mit einem kalten Grinsen musterte. Einen Moment blickte Sesha ihn trotzig an, bevor sie den Händen auf ihren Schultern nachgab und in die Knie ging.  
Die Blicke der beiden Liebenden trafen sich und Sesha lächelte. Severus nickte kaum merklich, rührte sich aber nicht. Seine Bitte um Entschuldigung, ihre Absolution, ihrer beider stummes Übereinkommen, daß es gut so war, wie es war. Alles ausgedrückt in einem Blick, einem Lächeln, einem Nicken. 

„Wie rührend. Ich kann nur immer wieder staunen." Kommentierte Voldemort den kurzen Austausch ungerührt, mit einem kalten Lächeln auf dem lippenlosen Gesicht. 

„Du solltest dankbar sein, Halbblut. Obwohl du wertloser Abfall bist, habe ich beschlossen, daß du einen schnellen Tod haben wirst." Seshas Augen blitzten auf. 

„Ein Zauberer zeichnet sich nicht durch Abstammung aus, sondern einzig durch seine Taten. Aus diesem Winkel betrachtet, wirft es ein ganz neues Licht auf die Frage, wer von uns beiden hier wertloser Abfall ist." Wenn er es gekonnt hätte, hätte Severus über Seshas Worte gelacht. Sie waren etwas, was einer Slytherin würdig gewesen wäre, sogar etwas, was er selbst hätte sagen können. Und für einen kurzen Moment dachte er in einem Anflug von Traurigkeit daran, daß das vermutlich auch Worte von Lily hätten sein können. Obwohl er sie nie miteinander verglichen hatte und das auch nicht wichtig für ihn gewesen war, entdeckte er doch bei aller Verschiedenheit einige Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen Lily und Sesha. Die beiden hätten sich wohl entweder zutiefst gehaßt oder wären beste Freundinnen geworden. 

„Mutige Worte, Mädchen. - Wollen wir hoffen, daß du noch immer so mutig bist, wenn du dem Tod ins Auge siehst." Sesha lächelte, die Herausforderung, es zu testen, auf ihrem Gesicht deutlich zu erkennen. 

Severus schloß für einen Moment die Augen. Er mußte wieder damit leben, aber diesmal nur für wenige Stunden. Das würde gehen... Sie würden nicht lange getrennt sein... 

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab erhoben und auf Sesha gerichtet. Noch immer starrte sie ihn unverwandt und trotzig an und es war nicht schwer zu erraten, daß sie ihren Blick auch nicht mehr abwenden würde. Severus fühlte einen merkwürdigen Stolz auf sie. 

„Avada..." doch bevor Voldemort den Fluch beenden konnte, flogen die Türen zum Ballsaal auf und einige der Todesser, die in der Nähe der Tür gestanden hatten, brachen mit einem Schrei zusammen. Der Tumult brach los. 

Irgendwie hatten die drei es wirklich geschafft, vollkommen unbemerkt vom Weinkeller ins Erdgeschoß der Villa zu kommen, in dem sich der große Ballsaal befand. Nicht ein Todesser war ihnen auf dem Weg begegnet und Hermine deutete es als gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht bedeutete das, daß Sesha und Severus noch am Leben waren und der Grund für eine großartige Vorstellung im Ballsaal waren, der alle anwesenden Todesser beiwohnen wollten. 

Sie warf Draco einen Blick zu und dieser nickte. Scheinbar sah er das ähnlich. 

Als sie den Ballsaal erreichten, legte Draco einen Finger auf seine Lippen und preßte sein Ohr gegen das Holz der Tür. Einige Minuten lauschte er angestrengt, was im Inneren des Raumes vorging, bis er schließlich lächelte und den Daumen hob. 

Hermine und auch Harry atmeten erleichtert auf. Draco hob drei Finger und die beiden anderen nickten. Stumm zählte Draco seine Finger ab und bei drei stießen sie die Tür des Ballsaales auf und feuerten die ersten Flüche gegen die nächsten Todesser ab. 

Der letzte Gedanke, der Harry kam, bevor sein Gehirn sich abschaltete und er auf Autopilot lief, war, daß das der reine Selbstmord war und Snape es besser überlebte, damit er ihn hinterher in aller Ruhe dafür umbringen konnte. 

Aidan reagierte sofort, als die Türen aufflogen. Als sie Harry und Hermine erkannte, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und lief zu Sesha und dem noch immer am Boden liegenden Severus herüber. Es kümmerte sie nicht, daß Voldemort aus den Augenwinkeln genau sah, was sie tat. Es kümmerte sie nicht, daß er ihr dafür einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf, mit dem Versprechen, daß sie die erste sein würde, sobald die Störenfriede aus dem Weg geräumt waren. Alles, was sie im Moment kümmerte, war Severus aus der Schußbahn zu bringen. 

Sesha warf dem jungen Mädchen einen dankbaren Blick zu und gemeinsam halfen sie Severus auf die Beine und brachten ihn aus dem direkten Schußfeld heraus. 

„Ich wollte Sie um Verzeihung bitten, Professor Shantay." Sagte Aidan leise zu Sesha, als sie Severus ein wenig abseits vom Getümmel auf dem Boden ablegten. „Das hier ist alles meine Schuld und es gibt keine Entschuldigung für das, was ich getan habe. Aber ich werde zumindest versuchen, es wieder gut zu machen." Sie griff in die Tasche ihrer Robe und zog eine Karte hervor. Nach einem nachdenklichen Blick auf die Karte, reichte sie sie Sesha, die sie fast zögerlich entgegen nahm. 

„Die habe ich nach meiner Initialisierung gezogen. Ich denke, es ist ein Zeichen oder?" Sesha warf einen Blick auf die Karte, eine Karte aus Aidans Tarot-Deck und stutzte. Aidan lächelte. 

„Dachte ich mir. - Viel Glück, Professor. Ich hoffe, daß sie beide lebend hier rauskommen." 

„Dir auch viel Glück, Aidan." Aidan nickte, bevor sie mit einem letzten Blick auf Severus aufstand und sich Harry, Draco und Hermine in ihrem Kampf anschloß. 

„Ich wußte, daß sie vernünftig werden würde." Krächzte Severus heiser und versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen. Sesha stützte ihn, so gut sie konnte. 

„Wir sollten versuchen, an einen Zauberstab zu kommen. Hier wird es ziemlich ungemütlich." Sesha nickte und gemeinsam liefen sie zu einigen ohnmächtigen Todessern hinüber, um sich ihrer Zauberstäbe zu bemächtigen. Severus murmelte einige Beschwörungen, um die schlimmsten seiner Wunden zu heilen, während Sesha ihm Deckung gab. Als er sich wieder einigermaßen schmerzfrei selbst auf den Beinen halten konnte, blickte er Sesha entschlossen an. 

„Bitte halte dich im Hintergrund, so gut es geht, Liebste." 

„Paß auf dich auf. Ich möchte genauso wenig ohne dich leben müssen." Severus nickte, bevor er ihr den Hauch eines Kusses auf die Lippen drückte und sich mitten ins Getümmel warf. Wenige Sekunden später stand er Rücken an Rücken mit Hermine. 

„Was tust du hier?" fragte er mehr erleichtert als verärgert, wenn auch ein wenig Ärger in seiner Stimme zu hören war. Hermine lachte und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie den nächsten Gegner zu Fall brachte. 

„Hör auf zu meckern und freu dich lieber. Immerhin hast du es uns zu verdanken, daß ihr beiden noch lebt." Severus warf ihr ein kurzes Lächeln zu. Zwischen zwei Flüchen streifte sein Blick den von Harry und er erkannte sofort den Ausdruck in den Augen des jungen Mannes. Ein Ausdruck, der sein Herz gleichzeitig höher schlagen und doch auch wieder sinken ließ. 

Die Todesser im Saal wurden immer zahlreicher. Für jeden Todesser, der zu Boden fiel, apparierten drei neue, die von Voldemort herbei gerufen wurden. Die Lage wandelte sich für Severus und die anderen immer mehr von hoffnungslos zu unmöglich. Seine Verletzungen, die er in der kurzen Zeit nicht hatte heilen können, machten Severus noch sehr zu schaffen und nahmen ihm einiges von seiner üblichen Schnelligkeit. Aber auch die anderen hielten sich teilweise nur noch mit Mühe auf den Beinen, wenn sie auch alle mit der gleichen bitteren Entschlossenheit kämpften. 

Sesha hatte ihr Versprechen, sich im Hintergrund zu halten, längst aufgegeben, aber auch sie hielt sich so gut wie die anderen und es gab in dieser Situation auch nur ein entweder oder. Entweder alle oder gar keiner und im Moment tendierte Severus persönlich eher zur letzteren Möglichkeit. 

„Dann also jetzt doch wieder wir beide." Knurrte Voldemort, als er und sein ehemaliger Giftmischer sich schließlich gegenüber standen. Severus lächelte. 

„Scheint so." Voldemort erhob drohend seinen Zauberstab. 

„Dir ist bewußt, daß du keine Chance gegen mich hast!" Severus hob die Schultern, noch immer das gleiche kalte Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

„Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder. Ich weiß, ein Grundsatz des alten Narren in Hogwarts, aber ich glaube gerne an diesen Grundsatz." Voldemort ließ sein unwirkliches Lachen erklingen und deutete mit einer weit ausladenden Geste in den Raum. 

„Wo ist der alte Feigling? Warum schickt er seine Kinder vor? Will er mich etwa beleidigen? Nun, ich werde ihm seine goldenen Kinder in kleinen praktischen Einzelteilen zurückschicken. Aber sei unbesorgt, ich werde eine geschmackvolle Auswahl treffen, was die Geschenkboxen angeht." Severus zog den rechten Mundwinkel noch ein wenig höher. 

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann konnte man den großen Voldemort das letzte Mal noch nicht einmal mehr in eine Box packen, als er ein ernsthaftes Zusammentreffen mit Harry hatte." 

„Was soll euer Retter denn noch gegen mich ausrichten? Der Schutz seiner dummen Mutter ist erloschen, ist jetzt ein Teil von mir. Und seine großartigen Kräfte... Ich sehe sie nicht. Zeige sie mir! Ihr seid verloren und ich kenne dich, Giftmischer, du weißt es ganz genau." Severus' Augen verdunkelten sich noch ein wenig mehr, als er seine Kampfstellung einnahm. 

„Nun, ein Snape gibt niemals kampflos auf, das solltet Ihr immer bedenken, wenn Ihr mit einem kämpft." Voldemort grinste und erhob seinen Zauberstab. 

Der letzte Todesser, der Aidan von Severus und Voldemort trennte fiel in dem Moment zu Boden, in dem Voldemort seinen Zauberstab erhob. Aidan sah diese Bewegung und ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, was sie tat, stürzte sie auf Severus zu. 

„Severus!" durchschnitt im selben Moment Seshas Stimme das Kampfgewühl im Saal und alle Blicke richteten sich gleichzeitig auf den Zaubertrankmeister, den Dunklen Lord und auf Aidan, die auf beide zulief. Und als Voldemort schließlich seinen Fluch aussprach, war es totenstill in dem riesigen Saal. 

„Avada Kedavra!" Severus schloß die Augen und wartete darauf, daß der Fluch in traf. Es gab keinen Gegenfluch, nichts, was er versuchen konnte. Es gab nur Akzeptanz und er hatte akzeptiert. 

Doch der Fluch traf ihn nie. Statt dessen hörte ein furchtbares, unwirkliches Schreien, und als er die Augen öffnete, taumelte Aidan in seine Arme und vor seinen Augen brach Voldemort unter diesen unwirklichen Schreien zusammen. 

Severus fing Aidan auf und stürzte gemeinsam mit ihr zu Boden. 

Harry, Hermine, Draco und Sesha reagierten alle sofort und Sekunden später traf den geschwächten Voldemort ein vierfacher Todesfluch. Sesha und Harry liefen gleichzeitig los, doch bevor sie Severus erreichten konnten, begann das Haus zu erbeben und ein Teil der Decke des großen Ballsaales krachte herunter und versperrte ihnen den Weg. Severus konnte Seshas Stimme hören, die immer wieder seinen Namen rief, doch dann war alles still. Sämtliche Todesser, die noch am Leben waren und auch Hermine und die anderen, waren aus dem einstürzenden Haus appariert. 

Severus sank für einen Moment über dem Mädchen in seinem Arm zusammen, doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein und er kämpfte sich noch einmal auf. Langsam ging er auf den leblosen Körper Voldemorts zu. Diesmal mußte es endgültig sein. Es durfte kein Zurück für ihn geben. Keine Möglichkeit einer dritten Regentschaft. Seine Hand zitterte, als er seinen Zauberstab erhob. 

„Abolesco eternus irritum." rief er und sah zufrieden dabei zu, wie der Zauberspruch die Seele Voldemorts von seinem Körper trennte und für immer zerstörte. Es ging doch nichts über antike Zauberbücher und die Tatsache, daß er ein Bücherwurm war, dachte er zufrieden, bevor er sich zurück zu Aidan schleppte. 

Das Mädchen - auch wenn er es sich nicht erklären konnte - war noch immer am Leben, obwohl sie die volle Wucht des Todesfluches erwischt hatte. Er setzte sich neben sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Sie öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit und in dem tiefen Violett glitzerten Stolz und auch eine gewisse Zufriedenheit. 

„Aidan?" fragte er vorsichtig und strich dem sterbenden Mädchen über die blassen Wangen. Aidan lächelte und ihre Augen glitzerten noch ein wenig mehr. 

„Siehst du, ich hab dir gesagt, daß ich deine Chance bin." Severus erwiderte das Lächeln vorsichtig und nickte. 

„Er hat sich selbst vernichtet." Fuhr sie, immer leiser werdend, fort. Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue. 

„Er hat ein Ritual mit mir durchgeführt, das mich mit ihm verbinden sollte, damit er später immer mit dir verbunden ist. Ich denke, damit bin ich ein Teil von ihm geworden und als mich sein Fluch traf, hat er ihn selbst getroffen." Aidan lachte kaum hörbar, als sie Severus' vollkommen perplexen Blick sah. Ihre Erklärung machte Sinn, auch wenn er nicht verstehen konnte, warum Voldemort ein solches Risiko eingegangen war. Er hatte es ohne Zweifel gewußt. 

„Warum hast du das nur getan, Aidan? Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit zurückgestoßen. Du hättest dein Leben nicht für mich aufs Spiel setzen sollen." Aidan lächelte wieder und hob langsam die rechte Hand und legte sie ihm auf die Wange. Er hielt ihre Hand fest und ihr Blick wurde noch ein wenig wärmer. 

„Weil ich dich liebe, Dummkopf. Du kannst mich für ein Kind halten, aber das wird an diesen Gefühlen nichts ändern. - Du warst bereit, dein Leben für Sesha zu geben. Ich gebe meins für deines, damit ihr beiden eine Chance bekommt." Sie fühlte eine unendliche Müdigkeit in sich aufkommen und schloß für einen Moment die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, stand ihm seine tiefe Sorge um sie ins Gesicht geschrieben und Aidan wußte, daß sie keine Worte dafür hatte, zu beschreiben, was diese Sorge in ihr hervorrief. Sie war glücklich. Sie hatte nicht bekommen, was sie gewollt hatte. Sie würde es nie bekommen, aber sie war glücklich, denn sie war ihm nicht gleichgültig und auch das war etwas, was sie immer gewollt hatte. Nicht das ultimative Ziel, aber es war viel wert und sie hatte endlich begriffen, daß es etwas war, das man schätzen mußte. 

„Versprichst du mir etwas?" Severus nickte. 

„Alles, was du willst." Aidan lächelte zufrieden und schloß die Augen wieder. 

„Versprich mir, daß du mich nicht vergißt und nicht in allzu schlechter Erinnerung behältst." Severus streichelte ihr über die Stirn, immer wieder, fast verzweifelt. Er fühlte den Knoten in seinem Hals und das Gefühl, daß er sie nicht loslassen wollte, daß sie leben mußte, um ebenfalls noch eine Chance zu bekommen. Doch er wußte, daß er nicht die Macht dazu hatte, sie zu halten. Also nickte er und schluckte die Tränen hinunter. 

„Ich verspreche es dir, Aidan. Ich werde dich nie vergessen, und du wirst in meinen Erinnerungen immer das großartige Mädchen sein, das du bist." 

„Das ist gut." Mit diesen Worten fühlte er Aidans Magie langsam ersterben. 

„Das ist so falsch." Preßte er mühsam hervor und hielt die Tränen nicht länger zurück. Er hatte in seinem Leben viele Menschen sterben sehen, viele davon selbst umgebracht, doch nachdem man ihm Lily genommen hatte, hatte er nie wieder um einen dieser Menschen geweint. Sie hatten ihn nicht berührt. Doch Aidan berührte sein Herz und er ließ die Tränen laufen. Er konnte nicht anders, denn er hatte begriffen, wie ähnlich Aidan ihm selbst gewesen war, was sie so verzweifelt in ihm gesucht hatte. Und er hatte ihre Hilferufe nicht erhört. Er bekam seine dritte Chance, während sie ihr Leben gab. 

Und dann brach um ihn herum noch einmal für einen kurzen Moment die Hölle los, als Malfoy Manor tosend zusammenbrach. Mit dem letzten verbliebenen Rest seiner Kraft, umgab er sich und Aidan mit einem Schutzschild. Dann wurde alles um ihn schwarz. 

-----------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Okay, wo fange ich an? Am besten von vorne. 

Vorletzter Donnerstag. Ich wollte posten, hatte es mir auch schon schön für den Nachmittag eingeplant. Aber es war wie immer, die Planung komplett zerkloppt, blöder Familienzwischenfall, nix war. Am Wochenende drauf hatte ich leider keine Zeit. Also wollte ich das Update Montag drauf machen.

War an sich auch ein recht guter Plan, doch dann kam der kleine "ich zerklopp dir alle Pläne" Teufel wieder und schlug diesmal sogar ganz kräftig zu. Wenn ich hier öffentlich verraten würde, wie viele Überstunden ich letzte Woche geschoben habe, käme mein Chef in Teufelsküche, darum lasse ich es. Aber ich kann euch versichern, es war weit über dem legalen Bereich (der bei 10 Stunden pro Woche liegt).

Es ging einfach nicht, selbst wenn ich noch den Willen gehabt hätte, es war nichts zu machen. Mit meiner Lernerei hänge ich auch längst hinterher, weil ich einfach im Moment zu viel um die Ohren habe. Ihr müßt euch das etwa so vorstellen, daß ich jeden Morgen um 7 anfange zu arbeiten, aber nicht vor 17:30 Uhr nach Hause komme, obwohl eigentlich 15:30 für mich schon Feierabend wäre. Dann noch die Lernerei, die im Moment einfach absolut höchste Priorität bei mir haben muß, so sehr es mich ankotzt...

**Ich verspreche euch, daß keine meiner Geschichten abgebrochen wird!**

Ich habe es schon einmal getan, aber weil Liloe die Befürchtung scheinbar hat (ich entnehm das deinem Review einfach mal so), dachte ich, ich gebe das Versprechen nochmal.

Es wird immer weiter gehen und sehr bald sogar schon wieder schneller. Nach dem 25. November liegt mein Fokus wieder komplett auf meinen Geschichten. Im Moment sieht es nur leider so aus, daß ich an jedem Kapitel von Verzauberte Schlange noch einmal etwas über eine Stunde arbeite, bis es noch einmal gelesen, korrigiert und so umformatiert ist, daß ich es posten kann. Dann kommt noch die Author's Note mit den ganzen Antworten auf die Reviews dazu. Ich mache es gerne, liebe es sogar, auf eure Kommentare ausführlich zu antworten, aber das frißt eben auch Zeit *schnüff*. Eigentlich wollte ich es nicht tun, aber ich werde wohl für die nächsten Kapitel dann so verfahren, daß ich wirklich nur noch in aller Kürze antworte, dafür kommen die Kapitel dann aber auch pünktlich. Wenn ich dann wieder Zeit habe, werde ich alle eventuellen offenen Fragen noch beantworten oder ihr schickt mir einfach eine Mail. Es wird zwar auch Tage dauern, bis eine Antwort kommt, aber sie kommt, auch das ist versprochen ^_^

**Seid mir bitte nicht böse, ich hasse mich ja selbst dafür, wie es im Moment läuft ;_;**

**mbi: **Gerade bedankt und schon stellt Silent ein, wofür du dich bedankt hast *g*. Sobald meine Streßphase rum ist, werde ich wieder in aller Ausführlichkeit auf alles eingehen. Bis dahin knuddel ich dich ganz toll und bedanke mich, daß du im Gegenzug immer so ausführliche Reviews schreibst *knuddel*

**DinoGirl: **Doch, es gibt unzählige Harry/Sev Stories, ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob es so besonders viele deutsche gibt. Es ist soweit ich weiß das beliebteste Pairing, dich gefolgt von Remus/Sev ;o)

**Tinuviel: **Du darfst mich erschlagen, okay? Ich leg dir einen Zettel hin, wo auf meinem PC meine Geschichten liegen und dann darfst du mich erschlagen, weil ich dich mal wieder enttäuscht hab und natürlich nicht pünktlich gepostet hab.  
Ich mag Action auch nicht besonders, aber da mußte sie mal sein ;o)

**Leu de Nox: **Ja, er mußte so grausam sterben *ggg* In etwa kommt es wohl hin. Der Zauberspruch zerstört die Seele, ich nehme an, der Verdauungstrakt der Dementoren tut in etwa das gleiche *lol*  
Die Musen küssen, und wie. Wenn jetzt noch der Gott der Zeit mal ein bißchen gnädig mit mir wäre, dann könnte ich das auch umsetzen.... Tja, immer nur meckern kann se, die gute Silent *g*

**Herm: **Klar hab ich eine Idee, nur wann sie umgesetzt werden wird, kann ich dir noch nicht sagen, im Moment ^_^ - Wenn es mir an Ideen mangeln würde und ich dafür Zeit hätte, die wenigen Ideen umzusetzen, die noch geblieben wären, was wäre ich froh *fg*

**amacie: **Das geschah wirklich nicht mit Absicht! *schäm* Ich bemühe mich ehrlich, daß das mit den letzten 3 Kapiteln nicht mehr passiert, also bitte nicht böse auf mich sein *verbeug*

**Liloe: **Ich nehm dich jetzt einfach mal frecher Weise in den Arm, okay? Macht es zwar wohl auch nicht wieder gut, aber was anderes zur Entschuldigung fällt mir spontan nicht ein *knuddel*

Ich hoffe, ich hab jetzt nicht auch noch zu allem Überfluß jemanden vergessen. Sollte das der Fall sein, ist FF.net schuld, denn das sind alle Reviews, die sie mir zugeschickt haben *Schuld von sich schieb*

Das nächste Kapitel wird leider auch diese Woche nicht am Donnerstag kommen, aber mit ganz viel Glück am WE. Ich seh zu, daß ich mich frei arbeiten kann, aber habt Geduld mit mir. Wie sagt mein Kollege, mit dem ich im Moment lerne immer so schön. "Mir geht der Arsch auf Grundeis und das ganz gewaltig." Das beschreibt die aktuelle Situation recht gut und sobald ich meine Angst, bei der Prüfung durchzufallen überwunden habe, werde ich meine Wut darüber, daß man uns im Betrieb und in der Schule so hängen läßt, an irgendeinem unschuldigen Sandsack ablassen und danach ganz entspannt an meinen PC zurück kehren. Das steht schonmal fest.

Tja, dann knuddel ich noch einmal die gesamte Runde und hoffe, daß mir verziehen wird.

Liebe Grüße

_**SilentRose**_


	14. Ruhm in Flaschen füllen, Ansehen zusamme...

**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**  
Kapitel 13:

**Ruhm in Flaschen füllen, Ansehen zusammenbrauen...  
** **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Malfoy Manor war eine Ruine. Nur noch ein trauriger Überrest, der einstige Glanz für immer verloren.

Draco schluckte, als er langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, in dem Geröll und Schutt nicht zu stürzen oder einen eventuell noch lebenden Todesser zu berühren.

Das hier war seine Kindheit, ein Ort so voller Erinnerungen, gute und schlechte. Und jetzt war dieser Ort so unwiederbringlich zerstört, wie seine Kindheit vorbei war. Jeder Rest von Hoffnung, daß noch irgend etwas von damals zu retten gewesen war, noch irgendein Fehler seines Vaters zu korrigieren war, verließ Draco nun und machte dem Gefühl der Endgültigkeit Platz.

Doch Draco stellte erstaunt fest, daß er das Gefühl nicht fortwischen oder ganz aus seinem Herzen vertreiben wollte. Es war ein tröstendes Gefühl und es war ihm willkommen.

Denn er wußte, hier hatte etwas geendet, damit etwas neues entstehen konnte. Malfoy Manor würde schon bald wieder aufgebaut sein. Schöner, freundlicher, wärmer als vorher und dann würden er und seine Familie endlich hierher zurückkehren können. Er lächelte verstohlen. Seine Familie. Es war sein Glück, daß sein Vater nie davon gewußt hatte.

Draco spürte einen kurzen Stich in der Brust und warf Harry einen verstohlenen Blick zu, der mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihm herlief, den Blick so konzentriert auf die Trümmer gerichtet, daß neben ihm vermutlich eine Bombe hätte einschlagen können, ohne daß er es bemerkt hatte. Draco hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er genau in dem Moment an seine Familie dachte, die auf ihn wartete und sich freute, wenn er endlich zurück kam, in dem Harry auf der Suche nach dem letzten Rest seiner Familie durch die zerstörte Villa kletterte. Und sein Herz sank bei dem Gedanken an die geringe Chance, die Severus hatte.

Vorsichtig streckte er seinen Arm aus und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry fuhr fast erschrocken herum, sagte jedoch nichts. Einen Moment sahen die beiden jungen Männer sich in die Augen und als Harry seine eigene Hand über Dracos legte und nickte, wußte Draco, daß er ihn verstanden hatte.

Es war manchmal schon beeindruckend, wie wenig Worte sie brauchten, um miteinander zu kommunizieren. Aber so war es wohl, wenn man den anderen über Jahre als seinen Feind betrachtete. Man lernte, in ihm zu lesen, wie in einem Buch, und auch wenn Draco es nicht gerne zugab, er war nicht der einzige gewesen, der gut darin gewesen war. Harry hatte ihn ebenso durchschaut wie Draco Harry.

„Hier muß es irgendwo gewesen sein." Murmelte Harry und auf seiner Stirn, genau oberhalb seiner Nasenwurzel bildete sich eine steile Falte, als er konzentriert die Stirn zusammen zog. Draco schluckte. Er hatte zwar James Potter nie gekannt, aber er war sich doch fast sicher, diesen Ausdruck hatte er von Severus.

Draco wandte seine Blick für einen kurzen Moment zurück über seine Schulter. Nach und nach apparierten immer mehr Anhänger des Ordens und Auroren des Ministeriums auf das Grundstück von Malfoy Manor und machten sich auf die Suche nach Überlebenden und eventuell unter dem Schutt begrabenen Körpern.

Hermine war in Hogwarts zurück geblieben, um sich um Sesha zu kümmern. Der Gedanke an die junge Frau machte Draco große Sorgen. Wenn sie Severus nicht fanden, war Harry wohl nicht der einzige, der davon getroffen wurde, aber Draco war sich noch nicht wirklich sicher, wen von beiden es härter treffen würde.

In Dracos Gedanken nahm die zertrümmerte Villa wieder ihre ursprüngliche Gestalt an und er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wo genau Severus und das Mädchen gewesen waren, als die Decke eingestürzt war. Sie konnten nicht mehr weit von dem Ort entfernt sein. Die Trümmer waren übersäht von Spiegelscherben, ein deutliches Zeichen, daß sie bereits mitten im ehemaligen Ballsaal standen.

„Dumbledore glaubt, daß er tot ist." Harrys Stimme klang unnatürlich weit weg und einen Moment war Draco sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt mit ihm oder doch nur mit sich selbst gesprochen hatte.

„Wie kommst du darauf, Harry?" fragte der blonde Slytherin sanft. Trotz seiner eigenen Hoffnungslosigkeit wollte er Harry seine Hoffnung nicht nehmen, so lange sie Severus nicht wirklich gefunden hatten.

„Ich sehe es ihm an. Er sieht aus, wie ein Vater, der seinen Sohn verloren hat." Draco biß sich auf die Lippen, als er wieder einen Blick über seine Schulter warf und ihn auf Dumbledore richtete, der etwas abseits der Trümmer stand und mit Remus Lupin etwas besprach. Harry hatte recht. Der alte Zauberer sah wirklich aus, als habe er seinen Sohn verloren. Seine blauen Augen waren leer, funkelten nicht einmal mehr ein kleines bißchen und seine Schultern hingen tiefer als sonst. Die Spannung und Agilität, die sonst von ihm ausging, war verschwunden.

„Hast du ihn schon aufgegeben?" fragte Draco und blickte seinem Freund fest in die Augen.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß ich es kann." Draco atmete erleichtert auf.

„Es ist Snape, aber wenn er wirklich mein Vater ist, dann darf ich ihn nicht aufgeben. Dann ist er alles, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe, abgesehen von meiner Mutter." Harry blickte Draco einen Moment an und suchte in den hellen Augen des Slytherins nach einer Art Bestätigung, einem Strohhalm, an den er sich klammern konnte.

„Wir finden ihn, Harry." Draco wußte, daß er viel zu hoffnungsvoll klang, doch er wollte Harry helfen und die Worte waren heraus, bevor er wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte. Nicht wirklich Slytherin, aber manchmal färbten die Eigenschaften der Freunde auf einen ab und wenn neben den einzigen Freunden sogar die eigene Frau eine Gryffindor war... Draco unterdrückte das Lächeln, das er aufsteigen fühlte.

„Wir sind ganz nah dran. Hier irgendwo muß es gewesen sein." Fügte Draco hinzu, den Blick inzwischen wieder hochkonzentriert auf die Massen von Trümmern und Schutt gerichtet. Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als Harry plötzlich ein beinahe unwirkliches Geräusch von sich gab und in einem halsbrecherischem Tempo losstürzte. Draco warf einen Blick in die Richtung, in die er lief und dann sah auch er die bekannte blasse Hand mit den langen, grazilen Fingern, die typische, weiße Manschette von Severus' Hemden und die Reste der schwarzen Robe.

Harry kam schlitternd neben der Hand zum Stehen und stieß sich beide Knie in den Trümmern auf, als er sich neben Severus' Hand auf den Boden fallen ließ. Doch er spürte den Schmerz nicht und selbst wenn er ihn gespürt hätte, wäre er in diesem Moment vollkommen unbeachtet geblieben. Harry hatte längst wieder auf Autopilot umgestellt, genau wie bei dem Kampf vor wenigen Stunden. Wenn alles schnell und präzise gehen mußte, dann war Denken nur hinderlich. Das war eine Weisheit, die nicht nur für Quidditch galt, wie Harry früh gelernt hatte.

Draco erreichte ihn nur Sekunden später und half Harry, die Trümmer beiseite zu schaffen, die Severus' Körper fast vollständig bedeckten. Dabei ließ er einen besorgten Blick zwischen Harry und seinem ehemaligen Lehrer hin und her gleiten. Harry blutete heftig aus einigen tiefen Schnitt- und Schürfwunden, schenkte dem jedoch keine Beachtung. Und Severus – es war praktisch unmöglich, daß er das überlebt haben konnte.

Doch beide hievten unbeirrt weiter Steinbrocken beiseite und als sie den totenbleichen Zaubertranklehrer schließlich ausgegraben hatten, fühlte Harry, wie sich eine bleierne Schwere über ihn legte. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand nach Severus aus, doch bevor er ihn berühren konnte, zuckte er zurück, als habe er sich an etwas verbrannt. Er biß sich auf die Lippe und schloß die Augen.

Er konnte es nicht.

Was, wenn er keinen Puls fand? Was, wenn er wieder zu spät war, wieder nicht in der Lage gewesen war, seinen Vater zu halten? Beim ersten Mal war er erst ein Jahr alt gewesen, nicht wirklich in der Lage, seine Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Aber jetzt war es etwas ganz anderes. Dieses Mal hatte er Zeit verschwendet und Hermine nicht einfach vertraut.

„Er lebt." Harry schreckte heftig aus seinen Selbstvorwürfen hoch und starrte Draco ungläubig an. Wieder ärgerte er sich über sich selbst. Er mußte aussehen wie ein kompletter Idiot. Wann hatte sich sein Autopilot eigentlich abgeschaltet?!

Doch Draco merkte sofort, was mit Harry los war und zögerte keine Sekunde. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den leblosen Körper seines ehemaligen Hausvorstandes und murmelte:

„Mobilicorpus." Severus' Körper hob sich aus der Ruine empor und schwebte im sicheren Abstand von den scharfen Ecken und Kanten der Trümmer über sie hinweg. So schnell wie möglich verließ Draco die Ruine und er hörte, wie Harry ihm langsam folgte. Ein Blick über seine Schulter bestätigte ihm, daß sein Freund noch immer wie betäubt und mechanisch hinter ihm herlief.

Als er den Rasen erreichte, ließ er Severus' Körper vorsichtig auf den Boden gleiten.

„Sonorus." Murmelte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen eigenen Hals.

„Wir haben Professor Snape gefunden." Obwohl er ganz normal sprach, weder rief noch schrie, hallte seine Stimme laut über das jetzt friedliche Schlachtfeld hinweg und zog sofort jedwede Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Dumbledore und Remus Lupin setzten sich augenblicklich in Bewegung, zwei der Auroren folgten ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Draco schmunzelte einen kurzen Augenblick über die Schnelligkeit, die der alte Direktor an den Tag legte und stellte erleichtert fest, daß die Hoffnung in die blitzenden, blauen Augen zurückgekehrt war.

„Finite Incantatem!" Draco räusperte sich, um sich zu vergewissern, daß seine Stimme wieder normal war, als auch schon Dumbledore und die anderen sie erreicht hatten.

„Er lebt, Sir, aber ich glaube, er ist sehr schwer verletzt. Es sieht so aus, als hätte er noch einen Schutzschild beschwören können, als das Gebäude eingestürzt ist, denn ein Großteil der Trümmer lag kreisförmig um ihn herum verteilt, aber er scheint zu schwach gewesen zu sein, den Schild bis zum Ende zu erhalten." Dumbledore nickte und kniete neben Severus auf dem Boden nieder.

„Ich hoffe, Poppy hat wie besprochen ein Loch im Schutzschild des Schlosses geöffnet." Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch bevor er eine Antwort bekommen konnte, hatte Dumbledore vorsichtig Severus' Hand genommen und beide waren mit einem Plop verschwunden. Damit war Dracos Frage auch schon beantwortet. Er fühlte, wie sich die Erleichterung endlich vollständig in ihm ausbreitete. Poppy würde schon wissen, wie sie Severus helfen konnte. – Hoffte er zumindest.

Draco fuhr herum, als er hörte, wie Harry neben ihm in die Knie ging. Wieder stieß er einen fast schon gequält klingenden Laut aus und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Draco ballte die Hand zu Faust und gab sich alle erdenkliche Mühe, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Er hatte Mitleid mit seinem Freund, aber er durfte sich von diesem Mitleid jetzt nicht überwältigen lassen. Dann war er nicht mehr stark genug und jetzt, wo Harry sich selbst zum ersten Mal seit langem wirkliche Schwäche erlaubte, mußte er stark bleiben.

„Komm Harry." Forderte er seinen Freund auf und streckte eine fast weiße Hand nach ihm aus. „Wir können hier nichts mehr tun. Laß uns nach Hogwarts zurückgehen." Erst glaubte Draco, daß Harry ihn gar nicht gehört hatte, doch schließlich blickte der Gryffindor auf und schüttelte langsam, immer noch nicht wieder vollständig zurück in der Realität, den Kopf.

„Noch nicht. Wir müssen Aidan mitnehmen." Draco hob eine Augenbraue, hielt Harry aber nicht auf, als dieser sich wieder auf die Beine kämpfte und zu der Stelle zurückkehrte, an der sie Severus gefunden hatten. Er fühlte, wie ein unangenehmes Gefühl sein Herz umgriff wie eine eiserne Hand, als er ihn dabei beobachtete, wie Harry fast schon sanft den toten Körper der letzten Todesserin Voldemorts aus den Trümmern emporhob.

„Warum willst du sie mitnehmen? Das Ministerium kümmert sich schon um die Leichen." Harry ließ einen abwesenden Blick über Aidans friedliches Gesicht gleiten und schließlich huschte der Hauch eines Lächelns über sein tödlich blasses Gesicht.

„Weil Snape bei ihr geblieben ist. Er ist nicht appariert, weil sie noch nicht tot war. Er hätte es sicher gewollt, daß wir sie mitnehmen." Draco schluckte. Warum klang das nur schon so für ihn, als wäre Severus bereits tot? Ein wenig unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Nicht drüber nachdenken. Severus lebte und er war bei Poppy. Nichts, worüber man sich Gedanken machen mußte.

Doch Draco hatte Angst. Und es erstaunte ihn, wie groß diese Angst war. Nicht, daß er nicht gewußt hatte, daß Severus Snape ihm etwas bedeutete. Aber daß seine Gefühle für ihn so stark waren, war ihm doch neu.

„Also gut. Aber jetzt komm bitte mit mir, Harry." Harry sträubte sich nicht weiter, als Draco ihm wieder die Hand auf die Schulter legte und er das sanfte Kribbeln spürte, das von dieser Hand ausging. Er fügte seine eigene Magie noch hinzu und nur einen Augenblick später waren sie verschwunden.

_

„Ah, ja", sagte er leise. „Harry Potter. Unsere neue – Berühmtheit"

_

Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er die seidige Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters wieder so klar in seinem Kopf hören konnte wie damals, vor inzwischen elf Jahren, in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke, die er in Hogwarts gehabt hatte. Eine weiche, geschmeidige Stimme, so angenehm, wenn sie es sein wollte, aber gleichzeitig immer so kalt und hart, wenn sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Genau wie die Augen. Schwarz wie die Nacht und mindestens so tief und sie hatten Harry immer nur mit Haß betrachtet, niemals mit auch nur einem einzigen Funken Liebe und Wärme.

Doch diese Augen waren jetzt geschlossen und die Stimme war verstummt. Harry schluckte und wagte es erneut, den Blick gerade genug zu heben, um die leblose Gestalt in dem großen, weißen Krankenhausbett anzusehen.

Es waren bereits anderthalb Tage vergangen, seit man Severus ins Schloß zurück gebracht hatte, doch seitdem hatte sein Zustand sich kaum verändert. Madam Pomfrey hatte seine äußeren und inneren Verletzungen geheilt, so gut sie konnte, allerdings waren einige so schwer gewesen, daß sie nicht mehr hatte tun können, als die Heilung ein wenig zu begünstigen. Den Rest mußte die Zeit erledigen.

Harry legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und ließ seinen glasigen, fast abwesenden Blick auf den blassen Zügen seines Vaters ruhen. Zaghaft streckte er seine Hand aus, doch bevor sie die des ohnmächtigen Mannes berühren konnte, die ebenso blaß und reglos wie sein Gesicht auf der Decke lag, zuckte er zurück. Er konnte ihn nicht berühren. Stets hatte er das Gefühl, sobald er Severus berührte, würde er sich verbrennen oder schlimmer noch – aus dem Traum erwachen.

Harry wollte nicht erwachen, auch wenn er noch nicht einmal sagen konnte, ob dieser Traum für ihn ein schöner oder weniger schöner war.

Einerseits war das hier sein Vater. Die Beweise waren da, er konnte sie nicht abstreiten. Aber andererseits war es immer noch Snape.

Snape, der ihn von seinem ersten Augenblick in Hogwarts an immer nur gequält hatte. Snape, der ihn gehaßt und verfolgt hatte. Snape, der jedes Jahr aufs Neue versucht hatte, ihn von der Schule verweisen zu lassen.

Jeder andere Lehrer an dieser Schule hatte sich mehr wie ein Vater verhalten als Severus Snape.

Harry ballte die Hand zur Faust und kämpfte gegen das Gefühlschaos in sich an. Aber er konnte es nicht ändern, das warme Gefühl, endlich einen sehnlichen Wunsch erfüllt bekommen zu haben, war da und wollte nicht verschwinden. Snape hin oder her.

Wieder streckte er zaghaft seine Hand aus. Hatte Snape ihm nicht immer vorgehalten, daß er vor allem davon lief? Sich den Tatsachen niemals stellte? Es war an der Zeit, daß sich das änderte.

Seine Hand berührte schon fast die seines Vaters und Harry schloß die Augen. Gleich würde er aufwachen. Voldemort würde wieder da sein und Hermine hatte ihm diese Geschichte niemals erzählt. Alles war nur erfunden, von seinem Unterbewußtsein ausgedacht gewesen. Nichts davon wahr.

Severus' Hand war eiskalt und Harry umschloß sie vorsichtig mit seiner, als habe er Angst, sie zu zerbrechen, wenn er zu fest zugriff.

_„Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch sie verstanden jedes Wort – wie Professor McGonagall hatte Snape die Gabe, eine Klasse mühelos ruhig zu halten. „Da es bei mir nur wenig albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, daß es sich wirklich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, daß ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören ... Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt – sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe."_

Was war nur mit ihm los? War es die Hand, die er in seiner hielt, die diese Erinnerungen zurückrief? Oder war er einfach nur albern? Sentimental, weil all die Gefühle, die sich über sein ganzes Leben in ihm aufgestaut hatten, plötzlich der Meinung waren, daß sie ins Freie gelangen mußten?

„Harry?" Harry wandte langsam den Kopf und sah Hermine mit seinem leeren, vollkommen leblosen Blick an. Seine beste Freundin biß sich auf die Lippen, schluckte das beklemmende Gefühl, das ihr die Kehle hinaufkroch aber sofort wieder herunter. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, trat sie näher an Harry heran und umarmte ihn.

Fast sofort ließ Harry Severus' Hand los und vergrub sein Gesicht in Hermines Umhang. Doch diesmal weinte er nicht. Er tat gar nichts. Er hielt sich nur an Hermine fest und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrem Umhang. Hermine verstand, daß das alles war, was er für den Moment wollte. Keine Fragen, keine Gespräche, kein Zuspruch. Nur den kleinen Komfort dieser Berührung.

Vorsichtig fuhr sie ihm mit der rechten Hand durch das zerzauste Haar, während sie die stumme Gestalt Severus' betrachtete.

Sein Gesicht war so weiß, wie das Bett. Wenn seine Brust sich nicht in regelmäßigen Abständen ein wenig gehoben und wieder gesenkt hätte, hätte man gedacht, er wäre tot. Sein rabenschwarzes Haar bildete einen extrem scharfen Kontrast dazu und umrahmte das gesamte, totenbleiche Gesicht. Wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man erkennen, daß seine Augen sich unter den Lidern für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes bewegten. Doch mehr Bewegung zeigte der Zaubertrankmeister nicht.

Die Stille war schwer und erdrückend und im Nachhinein betrachtet, wußte Hermine nicht mehr, wie sie es so lange in dieser Stille hatte aushalten können, als Harry sie endlich brach.

„Er wird es nicht schaffen, Hermine." Hermine starrte ihren Freund, der sein Gesicht noch immer in ihrem Umhang vergraben hatte, entgeistert an.

„Wie kommst du darauf, Harry?" Harry hob leicht die Schultern und aus einem Reflex heraus schloß Hermine ihre Arme so fest wie möglich um den zitterten Oberkörper Harrys. Harry griff noch ein wenig fester zu und atmete tief ein.

„Ich weiß es einfach. – Es ist meine Schuld." Hermine hatte das Gefühl, daß sie gleich Blut schmecken würde, wenn sie sich noch fester auf die Lippen biß. Hatten diesen Selbstvorwürfe denn nie ein Ende? Irgendwann mußte es doch auch mal wieder eine gute Wendung geben! Die beiden waren sich so ähnlich, daß es mehr als nur ein Wunder war, daß bisher wirklich noch niemand diese Ähnlichkeit bemerkt hatte.

Allein schon diese grauenhafte Tendenz, sich ständig die Schuld für alles zu geben, was auf dieser Welt passierte.

„So ein Unsinn!" fuhr Hermine Harry wesentlich härter an, als sie eigentlich gewollt hatte. Harry blickte auf und in seinen schwimmenden grünen Augen erkannte sie nur zu gut, wie sehr er ihr glauben wollte.

„Wenn du nicht daran glaubst, daß er es schaffen kann, woher soll er dann die Kraft nehmen? Du bist doch der einzige Halt für ihn." Harry senkte den Blick und schüttelte kraftlos den Kopf.

„Nicht ich. Ich habe ihm sein ganzes Leben lang nichts bedeutet. – Vielleicht Sesha..." Alles passierte so schnell, daß Harry nicht reagieren konnte. Mit einem lauten Knall traf Hermines Hand seine Wange und mit einem überraschten Ausruf fiel er rücklings von seinem Stuhl und knallte auf den harten Steinfußboden der Krankenstation.

„Wie kannst du das nur sagen, Harry?! Natürlich hast du ihm etwas bedeutet! Er hat dich die ganzen Jahre mehr geliebt als alles andere. Du warst das einzige, was er seit dem Tod deiner Mutter geliebt hat!" Harry betastete seine brennende Wange, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht von Hermine ab, deren rehbraune Augen ihn wütend anfunkelten. Oh ja, sie war wütend. So wütend war sie bisher selten auf ihn gewesen.

„Warum weiß ich davon dann nichts? Warum hat er mich dann all die Jahre wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt?!" Harrys Stimme klang beinahe schon so schrill wie die Stimme eines Kindes, eines trotzigen Kindes, das nicht vorhatte, irgend etwas einzusehen, egal was man auch vorbrachte. Aber es überraschte Hermine nicht. Severus hatte sich all die Jahre so viel Mühe gegeben, dem Jungen weis zu machen, daß er ihn haßte, daß Harry ja gar nicht anders gekonnt hatte, als es ihm zu glauben. Selbst diese neue Wendung der Dinge konnte an den negativen Gefühlen, die Harry für Severus empfand, nicht sofort etwas Wesentliches ändern.

Hermine öffnete ihre Hände und ballte sie wieder zur Faust. Ein paar mal wiederholte sie diese Bewegung und langsam fühlte sie, wie sie wieder ruhiger wurde. Harry starrte sie noch immer genauso wütend und fassungslos an. Sie mußte etwas sagen.

„Er wollte dich schützen, Harry. Keiner wußte, daß er dein Vater ist, ich war die erste, die es erfahren hat. – Und als du nach Hogwarts kamst und alle dich behandelt haben, als wärst du aus Zucker, da hat er als einziger gesehen, daß du so niemals überleben würdest."

„Du kannst dir diesen Unsinn sparen, Hermine! – Ich glaube dir kein Wort." Hermine warf ungeduldig die Arme in die Luft. Mit einem Mal spürte sie die Anstrengungen der letzten Monate wie eine schwere Decke auf sich und das letzte bißchen Kraft schien aus ihrem Körper zu weichen. Sie war müde, am Ende ihrer Kräfte und schon längst nicht mehr in der Lage, gegen Harrys Dickschädel anzukämpfen. Sie wollte ihre Ruhe, ihren Frieden, einen gemütlichen Abend mit Fred, ein paar Tage Schlaf, ein ruhiges, nettes, vollkommen belangloses Gespräch mit Severus...

Aber alles, was sie bekam war ein Harry Potter, dessen Welt vor seinen Augen zusammen gebrochen war und der jetzt verzweifelt versuchte, diese Welt wieder zu kitten, obwohl von ihr nichts mehr zu retten war.

„Gut, dann kann ich mir ja auch sparen, dir zu sagen, was für ein riesiger Trottel du bist und wie sehr es mich ankotzt, mir immer wieder solche Gespräche wie jetzt antun zu müssen. Du bist und bleibst ein ignorantes, kleines Miststück, das ohne Leute, die es ständig bemitleiden einfach nicht sein kann. Er hat dich also behandelt wie ein Stück Dreck? Du hast ihm dein ganzes Leben nichts bedeutet? Dann verrate mir doch mal, warum ausgerechnet er es war, der immer für dich da war, um dein Leben zu retten, wenn du wieder mal eine deiner blödsinnigen Aktionen gestartet hast!" Harry blickte unter sich. Er war nicht länger in der Lage, in Hermines aufgebrachtes Gesicht zu sehen, schon alleine, weil er Angst hatte, daß er ihr glauben könnte.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, warum er zugelassen hat, daß du bei den Dursleys bleibst, Harry." Harrys Blick schoß zurück in ihre Richtung. Er starrte sie mehr als ungläubig an und Hermine versuchte ihr Möglichstes, ihn warm und verständnisvoll anzulächeln, obwohl ihr erster Gedanke immer noch war, ihm einfach den Hals umzudrehen.

„Aber ich weiß ganz sicher, daß er es nicht getan hat, weil er dich nicht haben wollte. Es muß einen anderen Grund gegeben haben und sobald er aufgewacht ist, wird er dir erzählen, was damals vorgefallen ist. Du mußt nur daran glauben, daß er dich nicht allein läßt, dann kann er es auch schaffen." Harrys Gedanken rasten und wirbelten so schnell durcheinander, daß er das Gefühl hatte, ihm würde jeden Augenblick schlecht von dieser viel zu schnellen Bewegung. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er Hermine nun glauben wollte oder ob die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm noch immer die Geschichte vom bösen Snape ins Ohr flüsterte, nicht doch die willkommenere war.

Wieder glitt sein Blick hinüber zu Severus' friedlichem Gesicht. Warum konnte es nicht einmal einfach sein?

„Und... und was ist, wenn er keine gute Erklärung hat? Was ist, wenn ich ihm nicht verzeihen kann? Dann habe ich plötzlich einen Vater, etwas was ich mir mein ganzes Leben lang gewünscht habe, aber es ist ein Vater, den ich hasse. Ich möchte..." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich über die schmerzenden Schläfen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich möchte." Gab er schließlich geschlagen zu.

„Ich weiß, Harry." Entgegnete Hermine und ihre Stimme war wieder sanft und tröstend. Sie legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und Harry lehnte sich ein wenig gegen sie zurück. Alles in ihm schrie nach ein wenig Körperkontakt und Wärme und er hoffte, daß Hermine nicht wütend genug auf ihn war, es ihm zu verwehren. Doch Hermine lächelte nur, als sie spürte, wie Harry sich an sie lehnte und verstärkte für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks den Druck ihrer Hände auf seine Schultern.

„Erzähl mir die ganze Geschichte, Hermine. Ich möchte ihn verstehen." Obwohl Harry es nicht sehen konnte, da sie hinter ihm stand, nickte Hermine und zog sich einen Stuhl zu Harry heran. Sie griff nach seiner Hand, als sie sich gesetzt hatte und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. Und dann begann sie zu erzählen.

_

„Ich hasse sie beide", sagte Harry, „Malfoy und Snape."

_

Harry war halb eingenickt, als dieser Gedanke ihn aus dem noch nicht ganz vollständigen Schlaf riß. Erschrocken blickte er sich auf der Krankenstation um, doch er war alleine. Außer ihm und Severus war niemand da.

Diese Erinnerungen waren eine Qual. Warum nur zwang sein Gehirn ihn, sich an all die Gemeinheiten und unüberlegt gesagten Dinge zu erinnern? Warum hielt es ihm noch einmal alles vor Augen, wo er doch im Prinzip nichts weiter wollte, als Hermine zu glauben, wenn sie sagte, Snape habe ihn niemals wirklich gehaßt und alles nur zu seinem Schutz getan?

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht und er machte nicht einmal den Versuch, es zu unterdrücken. Hermine hatte ja eigentlich recht. Snape hatte sich so manches Mal daneben benommen und über reagiert, wie zum Beispiel damals, als Sirius zurück gekehrt war. Aber er hatte das doch alles nur getan, weil er ihn schützen wollte. Wenn man es objektiv betrachtete, machte das Sinn.

Gut, er hatte es auf seine ganze eigene, mehr als merkwürdige Weise getan, meistens indem er versucht hatte, ihn von der Schule verweisen zu lassen – wenn das nicht auch nur eine leere Drohung gewesen war – aber er hatte es getan. Immer wieder.

Harry griff wieder vorsichtig nach der bleichen Hand auf der Bettdecke und umschloß sie mit seinen Händen. Vielleicht hatte Hermine ja wirklich recht. Vielleicht haßte er ihn nicht. Der einzige, den Snape wirklich gehaßt hatte, war James Potter gewesen und wenn die Geschichte, die Hermine ihm erzählt hatte, so wirklich stimmte, dann konnte er es sogar ein wenig verstehen.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, plötzlich nur noch an „James Potter" zu denken und nicht mehr an „seinen Vater". Aber scheinbar hatten sein Unterbewußtsein und seine Gedanken sich sehr viel schneller daran gewöhnt, daß James Potter nicht mehr länger sein Vater war, als der Rest von Harry.

„Du könntest mir einen großen Gefallen tun und einfach aufwachen, du verfluchter Bastard." Murmelte Harry, doch das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und der sanfte Ton seiner Stimme straften seine harschen Worte Lügen. „Ich hab so viele Fragen an dich und glaub mir, du kannst nicht einfach abhauen, nur weil du sie mir nicht beantworten willst." Severus Augen bewegten sich wieder unruhig unter den geschlossenen Lidern. Diesmal wesentlich länger als zuvor. Hermine hatte gesagt, daß das ein gutes Zeichen war, daß er langsam aus dem tiefen Schlaf des Komas auftauchte.

Und was würde dann sein? Harry spürte einen unangenehmen Stich im Magen, als dieser Gedanke ihn traf. Er wußte es nicht. Er konnte doch nicht einfach von jetzt auf gleich aufs Vater-Sohn-Programm umsteigen oder?

Würde Snape es überhaupt wollen? Oder würde er vielleicht doch darauf bestehen, daß alles so blieb wie vorher, vielleicht weil... na ja, weil Harry es versaut hatte? Vielleicht wollte er gar keinen Sohn wie Harry, der schließlich immer vor allem davon lief. Snape hatte ihm in den letzten Monaten oft genug gesagt und gezeigt, wie dumm er doch war. Sicher wollte Snape keinen solchen Sohn.

Doch was Harry am meisten beunruhigte, war wohl die Tatsache, daß es weh tat, über diese Möglichkeit nachzudenken.

Obwohl er Snape bis vor wenigen Tagen noch zutiefst dafür verachtet hatte, was er war und was er ihm all die Jahre über angetan hatte, um sein Leben noch schwerer zu machen, als es ohnehin schon war mit all dem nicht gewollten Ruhm und den Erwartungen, wollte Harry doch nichts mehr als in Snape endlich den Vater finden, den er sich sein ganzes Leben gewünscht hatte.

Das war schlicht paradox, verrückt, absoluter Wahnsinn, wie auch immer man das nennen wollte! Aber es war der Wunsch seines Herzens, das sich langsam, aber doch stetig für Snape erwärmte und es ihm unmöglich machte, den Mann weiterhin mit Verachtung zu betrachten.

Wieder einmal kam Harry sich über alle Maßen erbärmlich vor.

Fast schon zögerlich griff er nach einem der Fotoalben, die Hermine ihm vor wenigen Stunden gebracht hatte. Es waren die gleichen Alben, die sie ihm gezeigt hatte, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, daß Snape sein Vater war.

Er schlug das Buch auf und fühlte, wie sich eine angenehme Wärme um sein Herz legte. Sie war damals noch so jung gewesen, aber er hätte seine Mutter immer und überall erkannt. Sie mußte damals sehr glücklich gewesen sein. Damals, bevor all das Böse um sie herum erst so richtig begonnen hatte.

Harry fragte sich, ob das Böse denn jetzt auch wirklich vorbei war oder ob es wieder nur eine Frist war, die sie herausgespielt hatten. Denn jetzt, wo Voldemort scheinbar besiegt war, er sogar seinen Vater wiedergefunden hatte und alles langsam so schien, als würde es in eine bessere Richtung weitergehen, waren seine Gedanken auch wieder bei Cho und der kleinen Manami. Wenn nur wirklich alles vorbei war und die Kleine in einer besseren Welt aufwachsen konnte!

Harry war schon klar, daß es immer das Böse in der Welt geben würde und daß die bessere Welt wohl etwas war, was so unerreichbar war, wie der Weltfrieden, aber trotzdem hoffte er, daß Manami erspart bleiben würde, was er erlebt hatte.

Und nicht zuletzt auch Severus.

Vielleicht lag es daran, daß er es vorher nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen, aber jetzt, wo er an seine Tochter dachte und sich wünschte, daß sie es besser haben würde als er selbst, wurde Harry mit einem Mal klar, daß er und Severus sich doch sehr ähnlich waren, und das von Anfang an. Sie waren beide nicht in Frieden aufgewachsen, hatte beide so etwas wie eine schwere Kindheit gehabt, die bei Severus in ein absolut freudloses Leben gegipfelt war, und Harry war sich sicher, daß Severus sich für ihn, genau wie er jetzt für seine Tochter, gewünscht hatte, daß alles anders wurde.

Harry mußte diesen Teufelskreis für Manami durchbrechen, ob Cho nun jemals wieder mit ihm sprechen würde oder nicht.

„Harry." Harry hob langsam den Kopf, doch er bereute die Bewegung fast augenblicklich, als ein dumpfer Schmerz seine Schultern durchfuhr. Er biß sich auf die Lippen und richtete sich von Severus' Bett auf, an dem er eingeschlafen war. Das war eindeutig eine ganz schlechte Position für ein Nickerchen gewesen.

„Sir?" fragte Harry, als er Dumbledore erkannte, der ihn ein wenig besorgt, aber auch warm musterte. Dumbledore setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Hermine vor einigen Stunden genutzt hatte und der seitdem unberührt noch immer an der selben Stelle stand.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Junge?" Harry hob die Schultern und richtete seinen abwesenden Blick auf Severus, der sich auch in den Stunden, in denen Harry geschlafen hatte, scheinbar keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte.

„Miss Granger hat mir soeben einen Besuch abgestattet und mir eine höchst interessante Geschichte erzählt." Unwillkürlich zuckte Harry zusammen und augenblicklich fixierten die grünen Augen den alten Zauberer wieder, in dessen funkelnden blauen Augen ein wenig Schuldbewußtsein lag.

„Sie haben es nicht gewußt?" Harry hätte sich im selben Moment für die Frage ohrfeigen können, aber noch immer saß dieser alte Gedanke seiner Kindheit in seinem Kopf fest, daß man vor Dumbledore nichts geheimhalten konnte, egal was es auch war. Und obwohl er Hermine durchaus geglaubt hatte, daß sie die erste gewesen war, die von der ganzen Sache erfahren hatte, war es ihm immer noch so unmöglich erschienen, daß Albus Dumbledore wirklich nichts davon gewußt hatte.

Dumbledore lächelte und schenkte dem ohnmächtigen Snape einen liebevollen Blick, bevor er antwortete.

„Severus hat es schon immer verstanden, Dinge vor mir geheim zu halten, wenn er nicht wollte, daß ich von ihnen erfahre. – Ich muß zugeben, daß er damit der einzige ist. Viele haben es in all den Jahren versucht, aber keiner war erfolgreich.

Wie geht es dir jetzt, da du weißt, wer Severus ist?" Diesmal unterdrückte Harry das verschreckte Zucken, daß ihn erneut durchfahren wollte und hob statt dessen nur die Schultern. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er seine Gefühle wirklich mit Dumbledore teilen wollte.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. – Ich ... ich würde gerne mit ihm reden. Ich habe so viele Fragen, die nur er mir beantworten kann. – Ich glaube, ich weiß erst dann so wirklich, was ich fühle." Dumbledore nickte und starrte für einige Minuten ins Leere. Harry hätte einiges darum gegeben, wenn er gewußt hätte, was nun schon wieder in seinem Kopf vorging. Ein Dumbledore, der ins Leere starrte, das war nie ein gutes Zeichen oder?

„Harry, ich fürchte, ich muß mich bei dir entschuldigen." Das traf Harry vollkommen unvorbereitet und er war sich fast sicher, daß sein Gesicht ein Bild für die Götter war, nicht zuletzt, weil Dumbledore sichtlich amüsiert kicherte. Doch es war nur ein kurzer Anflug von Amüsement, bevor der ältere Zauberer wieder ernst wurde.

„Obwohl ich zu meiner Verteidigung vorschieben kann, daß ich von nichts gewußt habe, muß ich wohl trotzdem zugeben, daß es nur meine Schuld ist, daß du bei deiner Tante und ihrer Familie aufgewachsen bist. Ich wer derjenige, der damals darauf bestanden hat, der nicht erkannt hat, warum Severus wirklich so aufgebracht war.

Und ich hätte es merken müssen. Er war so merkwürdig, als er zu mir zurückkehrte. So aufgelöst und du warst mit das erste, nachdem er mich gefragt hat. Als ich ihm sagte, wo du bist, war er nah dran, mich zu verfluchen. – Ich hab es ihm angesehen." Harry starrte Dumbledore fassungslos an. So lange er sich zurückerinnern konnte, war der Direktor selten jemand gewesen, der so offen und direkt von etwas sprach. Sein Stil war sonst viel kryptischer, verspielter. Aber er hatte den Ernst der Lage wohl zweifellos mal wieder richtig erkannt und wußte, daß er weder mit Harry noch mit Severus heute eines seiner Spielchen spielen durfte.

„Es hätte mir auffallen müssen, nachdem seine Beziehung und sogar jede Freundschaft zu Lily schon seit ihrem gemeinsamen dritten Schuljahr beendet war. Aber ich hab es nicht bemerkt, es nicht für seltsam befunden, daß dir seine Sorge galt. Ich war ein Narr."

„Nein Sir!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Doch Harry. Es hat keinen Sinn zu behaupten, ich hätte es nicht sehen müssen. – Was ich nicht weiß ist, warum er mir nicht damals schon alles gesagt hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ihn bewogen haben könnte, die Entscheidung zu treffen, dich bei den Dursleys zu lassen." Wieder glitt der Blick des alten Mannes über Severus' schlafendes Gesicht und seine Miene verdunkelte sich noch ein wenig, wurde noch ernster. „Ich hoffe, daß er die Gelegenheit haben wird, es dir zu erklären." Harry schluckte und nickte. Wenn selbst Dumbledore sich nicht sicher war, daß Severus es schaffen würde, wie sollte er es dann sein, wie Hermine von ihm verlangte?

„Harry," begann Dumbledore etwas zögerlich und wartete, bis Harry ihm in die Augen sah. „ich weiß, daß deine Gefühle für dich im Moment sehr verwirrend sind, aber ich muß dich trotzdem um etwas bitten." Harry wollte wegsehen, denn er ahnte, was Dumbledore wollte und er wußte nicht, ob er stark genug war, seinem Mentor in die Augen zu sehen, doch er schaffte es nicht, seinen Blick von ihm loszureißen.

„Sir?" fragte er statt dessen einfach nur und er war sich bewußt, daß seine Stimme einen geschlagenen Ton angenommen hatte.

„Ich habe mit Madam Pomfrey über Severus' Zustand gesprochen. Sie ist sich sicher, daß er alles um sich herum mit bekommt, alles hört und alles fühlt. Aber er ist noch nicht stark genug, um wieder ins Bewußtsein zurück zu kehren. Seine Verletzungen sind schwer, teilweise so schwer, daß sie Madam Pomfreys Heilkräfte übersteigen. Severus muß seine eigenen Heilkräfte aktivieren, er muß leben wollen und ich glaube, daß das der Punkt ist, an dem du ins Spiel kommst, Harry. Du und auch Sesha, ihr müßt beide für ihn da sein und ihm zeigen, daß ihr ihn zurückhaben wollt.

Wenn er weiß, daß es in seinem Leben immer noch Menschen gibt, die ihn lieben, bin ich mir sicher, daß er noch einmal alle Kraft aufwenden wird, um zu uns zurück zu kommen." Harry schlug die Augen nieder und schwieg einen Moment. Theatralische Reden waren eine Spezialität Dumbledores, doch leider konnte man wohl auch diesmal nicht abstreiten, daß viel Wahres dran war, auch wenn er es wie immer in viel zu viel Zuckerguß verpackt hatte.

Harry warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf die Fotoalben auf Severus' Nachttisch. Seine Entscheidung war klar. Auch wenn er nicht wußte, ob er und sein Vater überhaupt noch eine Chance hatten, jemals wirklich zueinander zu finden, nach allem, was in ihrer Vergangenheit geschehen war, wollte er es dennoch versuchen. Man mußte erst alle Karten gespielt haben, bevor man sich geschlagen geben konnte.

Der Gedanke, daß er immer noch einen Vater hatte, plötzlich endlich die zweite Chance erhielt, die er sich sein Leben lang gewünscht hatte, diese Gefühle waren schon längst viel stärker als jede Abneigung gegen Snape und jede Erinnerung an all die kleinen und großen Gemeinheiten, die er ihm im Laufe der Jahre angetan hatte.

„Wie geht es Sesha inzwischen?" fragte Harry ein wenig abwesend, als sei ihm gerade erst eingefallen, daß die junge Frau noch nicht ein einziges Mal am Bett ihres Geliebten gewesen war. Dumbledore lächelte ein wenig.

„Madam Pomfrey hat ihr nicht erlaubt, ihre Zimmer wieder zu verlassen. Hermine hat sich hervorragend um sie gekümmert und sie auf dem Laufenden gehalten, was Severus betrifft. Sie war natürlich sehr besorgt und wütend, daß sie nicht bei ihm sein durfte, aber Poppy hat sich geweigert, sie mit ihrem Schock aufstehen zu lassen." Auch Harry lächelte ein wenig.

„Sie wird dir sicher bald Gesellschaft leisten." Fügte Dumbledore noch hinzu und schien den kurzen Schatten, der über Harrys Gesicht huschte, nicht zu bemerken.

Harry wich Dumbledores Blick aus. Wie kam es nur, daß er nicht einmal drei Tage wußte, daß Snape sein Vater war und er ihn jetzt schon um das beneidete, was er nicht haben konnte? Sesha wollte nichts mehr, als an seiner Seite sein, ihm helfen, den Weg zurück zu finden. Sie wollte die erste sein, die er sah, wenn er endlich die Augen aufschlug. – Sie liebte ihn.

Doch Harry liebte mal wieder niemand. Kein Brief, nicht einmal ein einziges Wort von Cho, nicht einmal jetzt, nachdem Voldemort besiegt, die Nachricht wie ein Lauffeuer durchs ganze Land gegangen war. Bis vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht, doch jetzt stach es ihm schmerzhaft ins Herz und er wußte nicht, ob er es ertragen konnte, Sesha zu sehen, ohne wie ein Kind in Tränen auszubrechen oder Snape wiederum für etwas zu hassen, für das er sich eigentlich freuen sollte.

„Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, Sir." Akzeptierte Harry schließlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit die Bitte Dumbledores, der dies wiederum mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln quittierte.

Nachdem Dumbledore gegangen und Harry wieder mit seinem Vater alleine war, rückte er mit dem Stuhl ein wenig näher an das sterile Krankenbett heran und streckte vorsichtig seine Hand nach der seines Vaters aus.

Seine Berührungen waren mehr als zaghaft, mehr als vorsichtig und jeder, der wußte, daß er Vater und Sohn vor sich hatte, wäre sicher mehr als erstaunt darüber gewesen, aber für Harry war es etwas Fremdes. Er hatte nicht nur nie seinen Vater bewußt berührt auch Severus Snape als sein Lehrer gehörte nicht zu der Liste von Leuten, bei denen er es bisher getan hatte.

Er wußte nicht, ob sein ehemaliger Lehrer damit einverstanden war, Vater hin oder her und so lange er ihn nicht fragen konnte, sehnte er sich zwar nach dieser Berührung – auch wenn er das niemals zugegeben hätte – fühlte sich aber nicht wirklich vollständig wohl dabei.

„Weißt du, du könntest es uns beiden auch einfach machen, Snape." Er zuckte leicht beim Klang des Namens zusammen. Er hatte ihn nicht so nennen wollen, aber es war ganz automatisch passiert. Harry lächelte gequält. So lange der Bastard nicht aufwachte und ihm sagte, daß es in Ordnung war, war er eben Snape und nicht Vater.

„Wach einfach auf und sag mir, was du willst und was du nicht willst. Am besten wachst du genau jetzt auf und sagst mir gleich einfach frei raus, daß du so enttäuscht von mir bist, daß du von mir als Sohn nichts wissen willst. Dann haben wir es hinter uns und ich müßte mich nicht länger mit dieser Warterei und der sinnlosen Hoffnung quälen." Harry drückte Severus' Hand ein wenig fester und verachtete sich mehr als alles andere für die Verzweiflung, die in dieser Geste lag. Er wollte keine Verzweiflung zeigen, er wollte nur ein einziges Mal stark und überlegen sein.

War es denn wirklich zu viel verlangt, daß er einmal nicht einfach zerbrechen wollte?

„Ich hoffe, daß du aufwachen und es mir sagen kannst, bevor diese Gefühle in mir noch stärker werden, denn ich fürchte, daß sie mich zerreißen werden, wenn es nicht bald geschieht. Ich bin dumm genug, wirklich etwas für dich zu empfinden. Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Snape? – Sicher kannst du das. Du hast mir ja immer haarklein vorgehalten, wie dumm ich wirklich bin." Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen, als er abwesend mit seinem Daumen über Severus' kalten Handrücken strich.

„Ich hätte allerdings niemals gedacht, daß der Tag so bald kommen würde, an dem ich das auch zugebe. – Poppy sagt, du bekommst alles mit, was ich dir sage. Ich hoffe, daß es stimmt und du jetzt deinen kleinen Triumph hast. Vielleicht ist das Grund genug, zu mir zurück zu kommen, wenigstens für einen kurzen Augenblick. – Dann kannst du mich wegstoßen." Denn so war es immer gewesen. Immer, wenn Harry etwas bekommen hatte, was auch nur im Entferntesten in Richtung Familie und Freundschaft ging, dann hatte er es nicht lange halten können. Es war immer nur für die Winzigkeit eines Augenblicks bei ihm geblieben, um dann zu verschwinden wie ein schöner Traum.

So wie Sirius damals in seinem dritten Schuljahr. Er erinnerte sich immer noch lebhaft an die wundervollen dreißig Minuten, in denen er wirklich geglaubt hatte, nicht wieder zu den Dursleys zurück zu müssen.

Oder Cho. Als sie schwanger geworden war, da hatte er sich am Ziel seiner Wünsche gesehen. Endlich eine eigene Familie, Menschen, die er lieben konnte und die ihn liebten. Doch Cho hatte ihn verlassen, sprach noch nicht einmal jetzt wieder mit ihm.

Wut zeichnete sich plötzlich auf Harrys Zügen ab und er starrte Severus unverwandt an, als wolle er Löcher in die blütenweiße Decke brennen, die den bleichen, flach atmenden Mann bedeckte.

„Und du warst immer dabei! Und hast nie etwas getan! Warum? Warum hast du mich diese Hölle erleben lassen, die meine Kindheit war? Warum hast du dich nicht gegen Dumbledore durchgesetzt? Was ging nur in deinem sturen Kopf vor?! Wach endlich auf und rede mit mir, du verfluchter Bastard!" Harry spürte die Tränen auf seinen Wangen und wischte sie ärgerlich fort. Nicht jetzt und nicht hier!

„Wach doch endlich auf und erklär es mir. Ich möchte es verstehen. Ich möchte dich verstehen."

„Er wird aufwachen und dann wirst du auch verstehen, Harry." Erschrocken fuhr Harry herum und blickte genau in die dunklen, verständnisvollen Augen von Sesha, die in der Tür stand. Sie war noch immer ein wenig blaß um die Nase und stützte sich am Türrahmen ab, um ihren unsicheren Stand zu verbergen. Vorsichtig ging sie die letzten Schritte zu Severus' Bett hinüber und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der noch immer leer neben dem Bett stand.

„Ich glaube nicht daran." Gestand Harry kleinlaut.

„Daran daß er aufwacht oder daß du verstehst?" fragte Sesha zurück und in ihrer Stimme schwang ein winziger, eisiger Unterton mit. Harry ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Daß ich es verstehen kann. – Es ist einfach zu viel. Er hat immer gewußt, wie mein Leben bei den Dursleys sein würde. Er kannte sie, wußte wer Vernon war. Und trotzdem hat er nichts getan, mich dort weg zu holen. Schlimmer noch, er hat mich während meiner Zeit in Hogwarts fast ebenso schlimm behandelt wie Onkel Vernon. Wie soll ich das verstehen? Ich weiß, daß ich es können sollte, aber ich kann nicht. Es will nicht in meinen Kopf, egal, wie lange ich auch darüber nachdenke. Das einzige, was mir dazu einfällt ist, daß es falsch ist, daß er falsch gehandelt hat und daß man es nicht mehr gut machen kann." Sesha schüttelte müde den Kopf und nahm vorsichtig Severus' andere Hand in ihre, als habe sie Angst, den schlafenden Mann zu wecken. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Harrys Züge.

„Nach dem, was Hermine mir über die Sache erzählt hat, war er jung und hat sich schuldig gefühlt am Tod deiner Mutter. So wie ich Severus in den vergangenen Monaten kennen gelernt habe, hat er sich schlicht das Glück, das du für ihn gewesen wärst, verboten, weil er deine Mutter nicht retten konnte. Er hat dabei nicht daran gedacht, daß deine Verwandten dir vermutlich das Leben zur Hölle machen würden.

Und als er es zehn Jahre später erfahren hat, war es wohl einfach zu spät. – Denke ich zumindest." Und es machte Sinn. Es war genau die Theorie, die Harry auch schon gehabt hatte. Sie war nicht ganz schmerzfrei und sicher konnte man Severus vorwerfen, wie dumm es von ihm gewesen war, wenn es wirklich so war. – Doch Harry wollte es von Severus selbst hören, bevor er entscheiden konnte, was nun überwog, die verzeihende oder die verfluchende Seite dieser Erklärung.

„Er hat sich ja bis heute nicht verziehen." Fuhr Sesha fort und Harry wurde hellhörig.

„Wenn Hermine ihn nicht dazu gebracht hätte, mit ihr über die ganze Sache zu reden, sich endlich mal einem Menschen zu öffnen, der bereit war, ihm zuzuhören, ohne ihn gleich wieder von sich zu stoßen, wüßte bis heute noch niemand von der Sache.

- Dann hätte er sich bis heute nicht erlaubt, mich zu lieben. Er hat an deiner Mutter all die Jahre festgehalten, verstehst du, Harry?" Sie blickte ihn eindringlich an und langsam begann Harry die Tragweite ihrer Worte wirklich zu verstehen. „Er hat sich verboten zu lieben oder überhaupt zu fühlen. Er selbst hat sein Leben zu einer eisigen Hölle gemacht und über zwanzig Jahre darin gelebt.

Das ist der Grund, warum du ihn nicht verstehst, warum ihn eigentlich keiner wirklich versteht. Wie soll man einen Menschen verstehen, der so wunderbar wie Severus ist, sich aber gleichzeitig so etwas antut? Er haßt sich selbst für alles, was in seinem Leben passiert ist, ob er dafür nun etwas konnte oder nicht. Und ich glaube, daß dieser Haß so stark ist, daß er sich ganz automatisch auf seine Umgebung überträgt." Harry nickte und blickte beschämt unter sich. Das waren alles Dinge, die er selbst hätte erkennen müssen, aber wieder einmal traf es wohl zu, daß er nicht der umwerfendste Denker war, zumindest nicht, wenn es um solche Zusammenhänge ging.

Taktik im Quidditch oder im Kampf gegen Voldemort, komplexe Zusammenhänge und ausgeklügelte Pläne, immer, kein Problem, aber sobald es um Gefühle, Familie, Privatleben ging, hatte Harry manchmal das Gefühl, daß sein Hirn einfach auf Leerlauf stellte, weil es sich überfordert fühlte, davon nichts wissen wollte.

Das mußte sich ändern.

„Du kennst ihn erst sechs Monate und verstehst ihn besser als ich in den elf Jahren seit ich ihm das erste Mal begegnet bin." Murmelte Harry und hielt seinen Blick konstant auf seine Schuhe gerichtet, die noch immer staubig waren von seiner Suche in den Ruinen von Malfoy Manor.

„Das liegt am Blickwinkel, Harry. Er war niemals dein Freund und niemals mein Feind, wir haben ihn aus ganz verschiedenen Richtungen gesehen, ganz andere Zusammenhänge aus seinem Verhalten und dieser überraschenden, neuen Geschichte herausgelesen. Das ist vollkommen normal." Doch ihre Worte beschämten Harry sogar noch mehr als die Tatsache, daß sie Severus besser verstand, als er wohl jemals können würde.

Im Vergleich zu ihm war sie so erwachsen und vernünftig, während er sich noch immer benahm wie ein Kind und sich noch nicht einmal jetzt zusammenreißen konnte. Gut, er zeigte es vielleicht jetzt nicht ganz so offen, wie in anderen Situationen zuvor, aber dennoch blieb das nagende Gefühl in ihm, daß er jetzt nichts lieber tun wollte, als wie ein kleiner Junge zu weinen.

Er wollte ein kleiner Junge sein dürfen und endlich alles nachholen, was er in seiner Kindheit, die keine wirkliche Kindheit gewesen war, wie man es auch drehte und wendete, verpaßt hatte. Und irgendwie hoffte er nichts mehr als daß Severus das verstehen würde und dann für ihn da sein würde, wie es bisher noch keiner gewesen war.

Ein Vater eben.

„Harry..." Seshas Stimme wirkte ein wenig unsicher und sie schien einen Augenblick darüber nachzudenken, ob sie weitersprechen sollte.

„Ja?" fragte er schließlich nach, nachdem sie schon etwas gezögert hatte und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Sesha lächelte, ob jetzt eher traurig oder schüchtern vermochte er nicht zu sagen.

„Würde es dir... könntest du mich vielleicht – einen Moment mit Severus alleine lassen." Im ersten Moment war Harry über diese Bitte sehr überrascht, doch schließlich nickte er stumm und verließ seinen Platz zum ersten Mal seit vielen Stunden.

Vielleicht war es gar keine so schlechte Idee, für einige Minuten nach draußen zu gehen und sich ein wenig zu bewegen. Zumindest sagten das seine steifen Glieder und Gelenke und sein schmerzender Rücken, der noch von der unbequemen Schlafhaltung ein wenig ungehalten schien.

„Natürlich. Ich werde ein wenig nach draußen gehen und frische Luft schnappen." Mit einen leisen Stöhnen stand Harry auf, überrascht darüber, wie heftig der Schmerz wirklich war. Er konnte sich ein leichtes Hinken nicht verkneifen, als er die Krankenstation verließ und fluchte leise vor sich hin, als sein eingeschlafenes rechtes Bein unangenehm kribbelnd erwachte. Dieses Gefühl konnte schlimmer sein als jede Folter!

Sesha blickte ihm nach und schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte. Dann richtete sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Severus.

„Ihr habt eine Chance, Severus. Alles, was du tun mußt, ist aufwachen." Zärtlich strich sie ihm über die aschfahlen Wangen und stand schließlich auf, um ihm einen sanften Kuß auf die fast weißen Lippen zu pressen.

Im Grunde war Harry nur ungern gegangen. Er wußte nicht, warum das Gefühl so stark war, aber er wollte unbedingt dabei sein, wenn Severus wieder aufwachte und um diesen Moment auf keinen Fall zu verpassen, war sein eigentlicher Plan gewesen, die Krankenstation bis zu genau diesem Zeitpunkt nicht zu verlassen.

Aber Sesha hatte anders als er selbst bisher noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt, mit Severus allein zu sein und es war wohl nur fair, daß er ihr diese Möglichkeit einräumte. – Denn so wenig sie alle diese Möglichkeit auch in Betracht zogen, es konnte immer noch sein, daß Severus nie wieder aufwachte. Harry wollte nicht, daß ausgerechnet er ihr dann einen solchen privaten Moment verweigert hatte.

Als er das große Eichenportal des Schlosses erreichte, hatte das Kribbeln in seinem Bein nachgelassen und er konnte wieder einigermaßen normal laufen. Mit einen leisen Seufzen stieß er das Portal auf und trat ins Freie. Die Winternacht hing kalt und schwer über Hogwarts und es roch nach Schnee.

Sie würden dieses Jahr weiße Weihnachten haben.

Aber Harry konnte sich nicht darüber freuen, wie noch vor wenigen Jahren, als er als Schüler dieser Schule als einziger jedes Jahr über Weihnachten hier geblieben war. Nicht, so lange so viel im Argen lag, so wenig geklärt war.

Es waren nur noch drei Tage bis die Schüler nach Hause fuhren, um mit ihren Familien Weihnachten zu feiern, nur noch vier Tage bis Heiligabend. Und Harry befürchtete, daß er dieses Jahr wieder allein feiern mußte. Und so war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, daß ihm noch weniger zum Feiern zumute war als in irgendeinem Jahr zuvor.

Es gab nichts zu feiern und sein einziger Wunsch, den er nicht nur zu Weihnachten, sondern schon seit vielen Jahren hatte, würde man ihm sowieso wieder nicht erfüllen. Er würde auch in diesem Jahr keine wirkliche Familie bekommen.

Er wußte, es war nicht fair, so zu denken, wo seine Freunde sich doch bisher immer alle erdenkliche Mühe gegeben hatten, ihm seine Familie zu ersetzen. Zu Weihnachten und allen anderen Zeiten des Jahres gleichermaßen, aber dieses Jahr war der Schmerz größer, denn er hatte ein Jahr hinter sich, in dem er eine bereits sicher geglaubte Familie verloren hatte und ein anderer Teil auf der Kippe stand.

Nein, selbst für Harry Potter war dies ein außergewöhnlich schlechtes Jahr gewesen, wenn man es genau betrachtete und in anbetracht der Tatsache, daß nur noch sehr wenig von diesem Jahr übrig war, war es nicht wahrscheinlich, daß sich das noch ändern würde.

Mit einem geschlagenen Seufzen ließ Harry sich am Ufer des Sees auf dem gefrorenen Boden nieder. In den Morgenstunden würde sich Rauhreif auf den Grashalmen bilden und wenn die Sonne dann aufging, würden die gesamten Ländereien funkeln und glitzern, als hätte sie jemand mit Diamantenstaub überzogen. Aber im Moment war der Boden noch trocken und kalt und hart. Genau richtig für die Stimmung, in der er sich befand.

Die Oberfläche des Sees war zum größten Teil bereits zugefroren, doch der gigantische Tintenfisch hatte wie immer einige große Löcher in das Eis gebrochen und in der Dunkelheit konnte Harry erkennen, wie seine Fangarme hin und wieder durch die Wasseroberfläche brachen, um Sekunden später zurück ins Wasser zu klatschen.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Harry sich, wie der Tintenfisch den Winter im See überlebte, wo die Temperaturen in diesem Teil des Landes doch manchmal sehr gerne tief fielen. Und dennoch war der Tintenfisch eine weitere Konstante Hogwarts', immer da.

Ein neuer Gedanke, den er bisher sorgsam umgangen hatte, traf Harry, als er sich fragte, ob er wohl auch zu einer Konstante in Hogwarts werden würde. Genau genommen wurde er hier nicht mehr gebraucht. Weder brauchte er Dumbledores Schutz vor Voldemort noch brauchte Dumbledore seine Fähigkeiten, um die Schüler für den Kampf zu wappnen noch länger. Im Prinzip war es mal wieder so, daß Harry nutzlos für Hogwarts war.

Harry zog seine Knie an seinen Körper, umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und stützte sein Kinn auf seinen Knien ab, während er weiter in die Ferne starrte, ohne wirklich einen bestimmten Punkt zu fokussieren. Sein Atem kondensierte zu kleinen Wölkchen und er runzelte unglücklich die Stirn, als ihm klar wurde, daß er keine Ahnung hatte, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Zurück zum Quidditch und wieder spielen? Oder ins Ministerium? Nein! Das Ministerium war definitiv keine Option. Harry war zu enttäuscht von Fudge, um auch nur einen Moment in Betracht zu ziehen, für ihn zu arbeiten. Aber Quidditch? Harry mußte sich eingestehen, daß dieser Gedanke seine Anziehung ein wenig verloren hatte. So sehr er diesen Sport liebte, es hatte ihm einfach zu viel Ärger eingebracht.

Er hatte allerdings sonst keine weiteren Talente. Wie sie es ihm alle vorher gesagt hatten, taugte er doch wirklich zu nichts weiter als zum Quidditch-Star oder bestenfalls Auror.

Das war definitiv nicht viel. Und keine Hilfe, sein angekratztes Selbstwertgefühl wieder ein wenig zu heben.

„Ist der Platz noch frei?" Im ersten Moment war Harry zu geschockt, um irgendwie zu reagieren. Die Stimme, die er am wenigsten von allen erwartet hatte und sie war direkt hinter ihm. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, war bestimmt nur ein Traum.

Durfte er sich umdrehen? Oder wenigstens antworten? Oder würde sie dann verschwinden? Seine Schultern verkrampften sich noch schmerzhafter und er fühlte, wie seine Finger sich ganz automatisch ineinander verkrallten, doch schließlich trat er sich selbst in Gedanken in den Hintern und drehte langsam den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der ihre Stimme gekommen war.

„Cho?" seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein fassungsloses, überraschtes Flüstern. Cho lächelte ihn ein wenig schüchtern an und nickte, obwohl das wohl gar nicht nötig gewesen war. Harry hatte schließlich immer noch Augen im Kopf.

Harry starrte sie bestimmt noch eine halbe Minute fassungslos an, bevor er endlich auf die Beine kam und einen Schritt auf sie zu machte, um dann wieder unsicher inne zu halten.

„Was... was tust du hier?" fragte er schließlich vorsichtig, noch einen Schritt machend. Cho hab die Schultern, wich aber nicht vor ihm zurück, wie er befürchtet hatte.

„Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht an der Zeit, daß ich meine Sturheit aufgebe, wo ich es geschafft habe, daß sogar du es tust." Harry fühlte einen leichten Stich bei dem Gedanken an die vielen Wochen und Monate, die er sich nicht bei Cho gemeldet hatte, um ihr zu sagen, daß es ihm gut ging und es ihm leid tat. Nach den letzten Wochen, in denen er nun seinerseits vergeblich auf ein Zeichen von ihr gewartet hatte, verstand er nur zu gut, wie es ihr gegangen war und warum sie so sauer auf ihn gewesen sein mußte.

Aber jetzt war sie hier, das war doch ein gutes Zeichen oder?

„Darf ich... ich meine, kann ich..." Harry fluchte innerlich und blickte beschämt zu Boden. Warum war er nicht einmal mehr in der Lage einen einfachen Satz auszusprechen? Doch Cho schien verstanden zu haben, was er gewollt hatte, denn nun ging sie endlich auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Überraschung erwiderte Harry die Umarmung und endlich fühlte er die lange vermißte Wärme wieder in sich, hatte das Gefühl, daß vielleicht doch noch für alles eine Chance bestand. Wenn auch nur eine kleine.

„Warum feierst du nicht mit den anderen?" fragte Cho schließlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit, als sie sich aus der Umarmung löste. „Das ganze Land feiert ununterbrochen seit Voldemort vernichtet ist, aber du hängst hier rum wie ein Trauerkloß. Was ist los, Harry?" Harry blickte traurig unter sich und aus einem reinen Impuls heraus griff er nach Chos Hand. Das warme Gefühl wurde noch stärker, als sie sie ihm nicht sofort wieder entzog.

„Die Geschichte ist so lang, daß wir besser reingehen sollten." Cho nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Portal des Schlosses.

„Hast du Manami mitgebracht?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll und in seinen Augen blitzte etwas auf, als Cho nickte.

„Sie schläft. Das muß sie von dir haben. Entweder sie schläft oder sie ißt oder sie geht mir auf die Nerven." Lachte die junge Mutter und Harry fühlte, wie sich langsam immer mehr Erleichterung in ihm breit machte. Die Sorgen traten ein wenig in den Hintergrund, wenn es auch vielleicht nur für ein paar Minuten war.

„Kann ich sie vielleicht sehen?" Cho lachte und Harry ging bei diesem Klang das Herz auf. Mit jeder Sekunde, die er mit Cho zusammen war, fielen ihm immer mehr Kleinigkeiten an ihr und dem Umgang mit ihr auf, die er in den letzten Monaten schmerzlich vermißt hatte, ohne es wirklich zu wissen.

„Natürlich Harry. Du bist ihr Vater. – Was man übrigens nicht übersehen kann." Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll, doch beantwortete seinen fragenden Blick mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Du wirst es selbst sehen, ich verrate es nicht." Grinste sie.

„Eine verrückte Geschichte, anders kann man das gar nicht mehr nennen." Sagte Cho fast geschockt, als Harry mit seiner Erzählung zum Ende gekommen war. Das war beinahe mehr Information als sie an einem Abend verarbeiten konnte. Aber wie mit so vielen offensichtlichen Dingen, die trotz ihrer Offensichtlichkeit nie jemandem auffielen, machte auch diese Sache nach ihrer Enthüllung plötzlich sehr viel Sinn.

„Frag mich mal." Entgegnete Harry mit einem gequälten Lächeln. Cho drückte seine Hand in ihrer ein wenig fester.

„Wenn mir mal jemand gesagt hätte, daß ich ausgerechnet mit dem Sohn von Severus Snape etwas anfangen würde... Aber das erklärt natürlich, warum du manchmal so ein unglaubliches Ekel bist." Harry grinste und sein Herz fühlte sich wirklich für einen Moment ein wenig leichter an. Es war gut, daß Cho immer noch versuchte, ihn aufzuheitern, obwohl sie noch sichtlich geschockt war.

Aus dem Nebenzimmer waren leichte Geräusche zu hören und Cho runzelte die Stirn.

„So wie es aussieht, wirst du deine Tochter gleich richtig kennenlernen. Drei, zwei, eins..." und wirklich schrie das kleine Mädchen im Nebenzimmer wie auf Kommando los, als Cho bei eins angekommen war. Mit einem Seufzen stand die junge Mutter auf und ging ins Nebenzimmer, um den kleinen Quälgeist ausnahmsweise noch einmal für ein paar Minuten aus seinem Bettchen zu holen.

Normalerweise hielt sie ja nichts davon, immer gleich los zu laufen, wenn das Kind schrie, aber man hatte schließlich nicht jeden Tag die Gelegenheit, endlich seinen sturen Vater kennen zu lernen, da durfte man schon einmal eine Ausnahme machen.

Harry spürte, wie sein Herz ein wenig schneller schlug, als Cho im Nebenzimmer verschwand. Er hatte bisher nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Kleine werfen können, weil er sie nicht hatte wecken wollen, aber jetzt war es so weit.

Er fühlte, wie seine Hände schwitzig wurden und für einen Moment konnte er über seine Nervosität selbst lächeln, bevor der quälende Gedanke an Severus mit einem Schlag zu ihm zurückkehrte. Ob er diesen Moment auch so herbeigesehnt hatte? Und wie er sich wohl gefühlt hatte, als er begriffen hatte, daß er niemals diese Begegnung mit seinem einzigen Sohn haben würde?

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht kam Cho aus dem Schlafzimmer ins Wohnzimmer zurück und hielt ein verschlafenes, kleines Mädchen auf dem Arm. Dafür daß sie erst knappe zwei Monate alt war, hatte sie schon einen erstaunlich dichten, schwarzen Schopf Haare auf dem Kopf und Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ob dieser Schopf wohl glatt und seidig werden würde, wie die Haare ihrer Mutter oder doch eher dick und störrisch wie seine eigenen?

„Schau mal, Manami." Sagte Cho liebevoll und wippte ihre Tochter, die noch immer ein paarmal unglücklich gluckste, auf ihrem Arm auf und ab. „So zum Heulen ist dein Papa doch gar nicht." Cho zwinkerte Harry zu und er streckte ihr die Zunge raus, bevor er ihr schließlich ein wenig zaghaft die Arme entgegen streckte. Er hatte diese typische Angst, daß er etwas kaputt machen konnte, wenn er dieses kleine, zerbrechliche Wesen auf den Arm nahm. Immerhin mußte man dabei bedenken, daß er nicht gerade der Mensch mit dem größten Feingefühl war.

„Du wirst ihr nicht weh tun, Harry. Du mußt nur ihren Kopf noch ein wenig stützen, ansonsten kannst du sie ganz normal festhalten." Harry nickte und schluckte, bevor sie ihm schließlich das kleine Mädchen fast feierlich in den Arm legte. Das warme Gefühl, das ihn seit dem See nicht mehr losgelassen hatte, explodierte, als er seine Tochter zum ersten Mal in den Armen hielt und in das kleine, verschlafene Gesicht blickte. Obwohl sie müde war, musterten ihre Augen Harry aufmerksam.

„Sie hat ja..." begann Harry, doch er war nicht in der Lage, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Augenblick vor Glück platzen. Cho nickte.

„Grüne Augen. Sie haben vor einer Woche angefangen, sich grün zu verfärben." Vorsichtig hielt Harry Manami den kleinen Finger seiner rechten Hand hin und seine Augen strahlten, als sie zugriff und ihn so fest hielt, als wolle sie seinen Finger nicht mehr loslassen.

„So wunderschön." Murmelte er und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte er das angenehme Gefühl von Freudentränen, die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten. „Danke, Cho." Cho, die einige Schritte Abstand zwischen sich und die beiden gebracht hatte, nickte nur und lehnte sich an den Rahmen der Schlafzimmertür. Harry zusammen mit ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter zu sehen, war ein noch ergreifenderer Anblick, als sie gedacht hatte und sie mußte sich selbst zurückhalten, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Nicht zum ersten Mal wurde ihr klar, daß sie Harry noch immer sehr liebte.

„Cho, ich weiß, es ist spät, aber dürfte ich dich trotzdem um etwas bitten?"

„Worum geht es?" Wieder blickte Harry lächelnd in das Gesicht seiner Tochter, die von Minute zu Minute munterer statt müder wurde.

„Darf ich sie – nur kurz – mit zur Krankenstation nehmen? Ich ... ich möchte sie Snape zeigen." Cho runzelte die Stirn, nickte dann aber.

„Gut, aber nur kurz."

„Danke!" wieder funkelten Harrys Augen auf diese unbeschreibliche Art und Weise und vorsichtig stand er mit seiner Tochter im Arm auf.

Cho folgte den beiden auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation, blieb aber stets einen Schritt hinter ihnen. Sie wollte nicht, daß Harry ihr Gesicht sah, denn sie wußte, daß sie mehr als besorgt aussah. Snape... warum nannte er ihn Snape?

Sesha blickte nur kurz auf, als Harry leise die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete und eintrat. Erst, als er sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte, bemerkte sie, daß er ein Baby in seinen Armen hielt. Sie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Dann entdeckte sie Cho, die zögerlich hinter Harry durch die Tür trat und sie leise wieder schloß.

„Schau mal, Manami. Das ist dein Großvater." Flüsterte Harry seiner kleinen Tochter ins Ohr. Seshas Augen wurden groß, doch mehr Zeichen von Überraschung zeigte sie nicht. Sie lächelte.

Vorsichtig stand Harry wieder auf und setzte sich statt dessen auf die Kante von Severus' Bett. Ohne Manami auch nur einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen, griff er nach Severus Hand, rückte näher an ihn heran und hielt seiner kleinen Tochter schließlich den kleinen Finger von Severus' Hand hin, so wie er es Minuten zuvor mit seinem eigenen gemacht hatte.

Die Kleine griff zu.

„Darf ich dir meine Tochter vorstellen? Das ist Manami, deine Enkelin." Harry ließ einen hoffnungsvollen Blick von Manami auf Severus' immer noch unbewegliches Gesicht gleiten.

„Du mußt sie dir unbedingt ansehen. Sie hat die Augen meiner Mutter." Sesha hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Sie wußte selbst nicht, warum sie diese Szene so ergreifend fand, aber es schnitt ihr fast die Luft ab, zu sehen, wie Vater, Sohn und Enkelin zum ersten Mal alle drei zusammen trafen. Ohne daß sie es bemerkte, verschlangen sich ihre Finger ineinander und sie drückte so fest so, daß ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Manami stieß einen quiekenden Laut aus, woraufhin sich Severus' Augen unter seinen Lidern schneller bewegten. Harry hielt die Luft an.

„Severus? Severus, kannst du mich hören?" fragte Sesha hoffnungsvoll und griff sofort wieder nach seiner freien Hand. Severus bewegte den Kopf ein wenig in Richtung des Babys, öffnete aber noch immer nicht die Augen.

„Bitte wach auf." Fiel jetzt auch Harry mit ein, seine ganze Haltung spannte sich. Manami bewegte die Ärmchen und hob Severus große Hand fast mühelos ein kleines Stück an. Aus dem Mund des Zaubertrankmeisters kam ein leises Stöhnen.

„Oh Gott, Severus!" Sesha schlug die Hand vor den Mund und ihre Augen funkelten vor Freude, als ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Wieder bewegte Severus ein wenig den Kopf und dann öffneten sich seine Augen einen winzigen Spalt breit.

------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

Hallo, kennt ihr mich noch? Ich spare mir alle Erklärungen und Jammereien, ihr wißt es ja ohnehin schon *lächel* und beschränke mich auf ein gepflegtes, kurzes: AAAARRRRGGGHH, ich bin so unwürdig *Kopf auf den Tisch schlag*

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat wieder so ein wenig was ins rechte Licht gerückt, was in Kapitel 12 ein wenig komisch rüber kam, wenn nicht, hab ich auch da wieder versagt.

Und ich sage schon einmal im Voraus, daß Sev und Harry ihre erste richtige Begegnung zwar in Kapitel 14 haben werden, aber sie wird ganz sicher anders sein, als die meisten hier denken. Vermutlich wird auch diese Reaktion wieder vielen komisch oder unglaubwürdig vorkommen, aber ich sehe beide als so ungewöhnliche Charaktere, daß ich das als passend empfand... na ja, was rede ich hier überhaupt schon von Kapitel 14... erstmal schaffen, auch das noch hochzuladen.

Das wird übrigens am Donnerstag der Fall sein oder ich erschieße mich... ^_^

**Herm: **Werde ich lesen, ganz fest versprochen! Und danke für den Keks *kau und g*  
Und was das Berufwechseln angeht: JEDERZEIT!!! *heul* ^_^

**Serafina: **Harrys Reaktion ist mir offensichtlich ein bißchen in die Hose gegangen. Das "Ruhige" sollte eigentlich ein Zeichen sein, daß Harry von der Nachricht vollkommen geschockt ist. Na ja, vielleicht kam das ja hier besser raus, vielleicht auch nicht, mal sehen, was ihr so sagt ^_^

**Liloe: ***langsam wieder aufrappel und dümmlich vor sich hier grins* Ja, war ein dummer Zufall, daß dein Zaunpfahl wirklich genau zu dem Zeitpunkt kam, wo ich mich endlich an das 12. Kapitel gesetzt hab *g*  
Und danke für die Blumen, ich hoffe, der doch etwas "merkwürdige" Schluß gefällt dir auch noch so gut.

**mbi: **ff.net ist zur Zeit eine echte Pest oder? Nix klappt da mehr richtig... Na ja, ich will's nicht beschreien *g* Ich komme auf keine dummen Gedanken mehr, keine Sorge ;o)

**Leu de Nox: **Tut mir so leid, dir Kummer gemacht zu haben *schnüff* Ich hätte das mit meiner Zeit gleich realistisch sehen sollen *grummel*  
Aber weißt du was? Draco bleibt auch weiterhin am Leben *ggg*

**Gandalfs Tochter: **Wie, du magst den Softie in Snape nicht? Schaaaade ;o)

**DinoGirl: **Ich mag Draco in der Rolle auch lieber, auch wenn das schon sooooo viele geschrieben haben *g*. Sorry, das erste Gespräch kommt erst im nächsten Kapitel, aber ich hoffe, daß es dir gefallen wird, auch wenn es sehr ungewöhnlich ist (wahrscheinlich ist die ganze Sache im Potterversum sowieso total unrealistisch gemacht *g*)

**Tinuviel: **Du mochtest meinen "Hermine wachsen Hörner" Vergleich nicht? Schade, ich fand den lustig. Da Sev keine Zeit für solche Reaktionen mehr über hatte, hab ich einfach mal beschlossen, daß Harry eben nicht normal reagiert, sondern sofort auf Autopilot umschaltet. Wollte den guten Sev ja schließlich nicht killen, bitte verzeih mir *tief verbeug*  
Was allerdings die Sache mit der Lüge seiner Mutter angeht... wenn ich geschockt bin, ist immer das erste, was mir einfällt, eine total belanglose Absurdität im Vergleich zum Gesamtausmaß dessen, was ich gerade erfahren hab. Aber vielleicht ist das auch nur bei mir so, kann sein *g*

Irgendwie sieht das sehr kahl aus im Vergleich zu früheren Antworten auf eure Reviews *seufz*

Ich hab euch alle furchtbar lieb, weil ihr mir die Treue haltet, das ist gar nicht so selbstverständlich, wie man annehmen könnte, wenn man die Reviews so liest. Danke fürs Daumen drücken und ähnliches. Noch 29 Tage, dann ist der Spuk vorbei (hoffentlich endgültig)

Bis Donnerstag (und wenn ich mir ein Bein ausreiße, um es zu schaffen)

_**SilentRose**_


	15. und sogar den Tod verkorken

Kapitel 14:

**... und sogar den Tod verkorken **

„Severus, kannst du mich hören?" fragte Sesha hoffnungsvoll und versuchte krampfhaft, ihre revoltierende Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten, bevor sie von ihrer Freude erstickt wurde.

Severus schloß die Augen wieder für einen kurzen Moment und öffnete sie dann ein Stück weiter als zuvor. Harry wußte nicht, ob er irgend etwas anderes um sicher herum wahrnahm als Manami, die noch immer seinen Finger hielt und in diesem Moment herzhaft gähnte, doch schließlich hob er den Blick ein wenig und sah Harry in die Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment sah Harry die Überraschung in den dunklen Augen, doch dann war dieser Ausdruck auch schon wieder aus ihnen verschwunden und Severus drehte langsam und sehr vorsichtig seinen Kopf.

„Sesha." Flüsterte er kaum hörbar und ein winziges Lächeln umspielte seine müden Züge. Er versuchte den Druck ihrer Hand zu erwidern, doch Harry konnte sehen, daß er kaum genug Kraft aufbringen konnte, um es Sesha fühlen zu lassen. – Was dennoch nicht hieß, daß sie die Geste nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie lächelte noch ein wenig strahlender und streichelte Severus liebevoll über das Gesicht.

Auch das Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht wurde ein weniger breiter, als er sah, welche Liebe sich beide entgegen brachten, doch mit einem Schlag waren die ganzen positiven und glücklichen Gefühle verschwunden. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich.

Mit einer vorsichtigen, aber bestimmten Bewegung trennte er Großvater und Enkelin voneinander, gab der kleinen Manami einen Kuß auf die Wange und reichte das kleine Mädchen dann weiter an seine Mutter, die ihn ein wenig überrascht musterte, denn das plötzliche Mienenspiel war ihr nicht entgangen.

„Ich denke, Manami sollte jetzt wieder ins Bett gebracht werden und ich werde Madam Pomfrey und Dumbledore davon unterrichten, daß Snape aufgewacht ist." Erklärte er knapp und lief dann, ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, schnellen Schrittes an Cho vorbei.

Weder Sesha noch Severus hatten diesen merkwürdigen Abgang scheinbar bemerkt und auch Cho entschied sich, daß es besser war zu gehen bevor die beiden bemerkten, daß Harry so plötzlich verschwunden war.

Mit jedem Schritt, den er sich von der Krankenstation entfernte, fühlte Harry, wie sich die Erleichterung in ihm breit machte. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere, hatte es ihn förmlich erdrückt, in Severus' Nähe zu sein und er war froh, daß die Aufmerksamkeit des Zaubertrankmeisters nur für wenige Augenblicke auf ihm geruht hatte. Denn mit einem Mal fühlte er sich nicht mehr in der Lage, all das zu tun, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, sobald Severus aufgewacht war. Alle Fragen schienen plötzlich vergessen, alle Gefühle für den Mann waren gefährlich und wollten nichts weiter tun, als ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben.

Harry war sich zwar noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er dort nicht schon angelangt war, aber er war sich doch ziemlich sicher, daß er Abstand von Severus wollte und noch konnte er nicht sagen, für wie lange.

Aber Snape würde seine Abwesenheit auch gar nicht wirklich bemerken. Er war nie da gewesen und Snape erwartete sicher nicht von ihm, daß das jetzt plötzlich anfing, oder? Oder?

Harry biß sich auf die Lippen und fuhr sich nervös durch die schwarzen Haare, die nach den letzten drei Tagen sogar noch sturer und noch wirrer um seinen Kopf herum abstanden. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, sich jetzt den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Jetzt mußte er erst einmal Dumbledore finden und ihm sagen, daß Severus aufgewacht war.

Und wenn das erledigt war, dann war es definitiv an der Zeit für einige Stunden Schlaf und zwar diesmal in einem richtigen Bett.

Harry lächelte sogar ein klein wenig bei dem Gedanken und er hätte schwören können, daß sein Rücken in Jubelstürme ausbrach.

„Zauberhaft gefüllte Schokofrösche." Flüsterte er dem Wasserspeier vor dem Eingang zu Dumbledores Räumen zu und schüttelte gleichzeitig fassungslos den Kopf über dieses neue, wie immer sehr – eigenwillige Paßwort des Direktors. Wie kam er bloß immer...

Harry wurde blaß und hielt in seinen Gedanken inne. Das hatte er noch nie gedacht. Das waren immer nur Snapes Worte gewesen. Wieso dachte er jetzt schon genauso wie er?!

Oh Gott, diese Sache nahm langsam sehr unliebsame Züge an!

„Shh, nicht weinen, Sesha." Es kostete Severus eine immense Menge an Kraft, seinen Arm zu heben und die Tränen von Seshas Gesicht zu wischen. Sie lehnte sich ein wenig in seine Berührung, um es ihm einerseits leichter zu machen, aber auch, weil sie diese Berührung vermißt, sogar befürchtet hatte, sie für immer verloren zu haben.

„Ich bin nur glücklich, Severus. Laß mich glücklich sein." Severus lächelte und blinzelte einige Male müde. Sesha hielt seine Hand an ihrer Wange sanft fest und drückte einen winzigen Kuß auf seine Handfläche.

„Ich würde dich nie davon abhalten. Ich sehe es nur viel lieber, wenn du lächelst." Augenblicklich bogen ihre Mundwinkel sich noch ein wenig mehr nach oben, ohne daß die Tränen auch nur einen Augenblick versiegten. Im Moment gehörte es einfach zusammen.

„Du solltest schlafen, Severus. Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, daß Schlaf im Moment besser für dich ist, als jeder Zauber." Ein wenig widerwillig zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Alte Quacksalberin." Knurrte er leise und brachte Sesha zum Lachen. Severus in der Krankenstation, in den Händen der wohlwollenden, aber dennoch nicht weniger überagilen alten Medihexe, war ein Bild für die Götter, schon allein, wenn er nur an sie dachte. Wie würde es dann erst werden, wenn die beiden morgen aufeinander trafen. Beide wach. Beide bei klarem Verstand. Sesha spürte eine seltsame Vorfreude, die in ihrem Bauch erwartungsvoll kribbelte.

„Ich persönlich glaube ja, daß sie recht hat und du nur ein alter Sturkopf bist." Antwortete sie ihm immer noch lächelnd und drückte seine Hand noch ein wenig fester, bevor sie sie vorsichtig von ihrer Wange löste und noch vorsichtiger auf der Bettdecke ablegte. Nicht zum ersten Mal seit er vor wenigen Minuten aufgewacht war, kam Severus sich vor wie eine Porzellanpuppe. Warum nur hatte Sesha Angst, ihn zu zerbrechen? Das war eine lachhafte Vorstellung. Er grinste.

„Warum grinst du so?" ihre dunklen Augen blickten ihn verständnislos an.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Sesha. Ich werde nicht zerbrechen und ganz sicher nicht weggehen." Sesha schlug die Augen nieder und wieder lösten sich einige Tränen aus ihren Augen und rollten sanft ihre Wangen hinab.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir das nach den letzten Tagen so einfach glauben kann." Ihre Stimme war so leise, daß sie schon kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war und trotzdem kroch sie Severus unangenehm unter die Haut. Er hatte geahnt, daß es knapp gewesen war, aber bis vor wenigen Sekunden war es ihm gar nicht so furchtbar schlimm vorgekommen. Er mußte sich erst noch daran gewöhnen, daß er nicht länger allen egal war. Sesha sorgte sich von nun an wohl ständig um ihn und Harry...

Severus runzelte die Stirn und blickte sich suchend um.

„Wo ist Harry?" fragte er, als ihm klar wurde, daß der junge Mann verschwunden war, ohne daß er es bemerkt hatte. Sesha schien ebenso überrascht und hob die Schultern.

„Wahrscheinlich bringt er nur die Kleine ins Bett. Cho ist heute erst angekommen. – Ich denke, sie haben fast so viel nachzuholen, wie ihr beide." Im ersten Moment war Severus so überrascht, daß er ihr einen fast schon wieder schneidenden Blick zuwarf – natürlich immer noch stark abgeschwächt – doch dann wurde ihm schlagartig klar, daß vermutlich schon das halbe Schloß von der Sache wußte, denn er hatte Hermine erlaubt, Harry die Geschichte zu erzählen. Es war von Anfang an klar gewesen, daß das Geheimnis damit keines mehr sein würde.

Auch wenn er beim Schreiben des Briefes natürlich gedacht hatte, nicht mehr lebend nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

„Wahrscheinlich." Gab er deshalb geschlagen zurück. Sesha strich ihm noch einmal zärtlich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und zog die Decke ein wenig höher, um die empfindliche Kälte, die auch vor der Krankenstation durchaus nicht halt machte, von ihm fern zu halten.

„Schlaf jetzt. Ich bin immer hier und Gedanken kannst du dir wieder machen, wenn es dir besser geht. Das ist allemal früh genug." Selbst wenn Severus in diesem Moment noch hätte widersprechen wollen, seine Kraft hatte ihn längst verlassen und er war nicht mehr in der Lage dazu. Der Schlaf legte sich dunkel und schwer über ihn und mit dem angenehm sanften Klang von Seshas Stimme in den Ohren, ließ er sich hinabgleiten.

Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, seine Antworten zu bekommen, aber dennoch hatte Harry von Minute zu Minute mehr das Gefühl, daß diese Möglichkeit vollkommen außer Frage stand. Snape würde ihn sicher nicht besser kennenlernen wollen und das wurde auch nicht dadurch besser, daß sein Herz plötzlich bei dem Gedanken daran, sein Leben wie noch vor einigen Tagen ohne Vater führen zu müssen, unangenehm schmerzte.

Sicher, die einfachste Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob Snape ihn noch wollte oder nicht, war wohl, allen Mut zusammen zu nehmen und einfach am nächsten Morgen zu ihm zu gehen, doch Harry konnte diesen Mut nicht aufbringen. Der Mann hatte drei Tage nur geschlafen und trotzdem hatte er es geschafft, ihm in den drei Tagen so nahe zu kommen, daß Harry sich sicher war, eine Ablehnung durch Severus nicht verkraften zu können.

Er rannte davon!

Wieder einmal.

Und dieses Mal brauchte er nicht einmal Severus' harte Worte, um das zu erkennen oder sich dafür schlecht zu fühlen. Diesmal begriff er es ganz allein und das Gefühl war noch schlechter.

Aber was sollte er gegen diese Angst machen? Gab es dagegen überhaupt ein Mittel? Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob man Mut lernen konnte. Und wenn es so war, dann konnte er darauf hoffen, möglichst bald einen guten Lehrer zu finden, bevor es zu spät war.

Mit einem geschlagenen Seufzen drehte Harry sich auf die Seite und schob seinen Ellbogen unter sein Kopfkissen.

Hermine! war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor der Schlaf sich endlich erbarmte und ihn aufnahm.

„Sieht soweit alles ganz gut aus, Severus. Die inneren Verletzungen heilen gut, die Kopfverletzungen sind gänzlich verheilt, Schnitt- und Schürfwunden alle Vergangenheit und ich denke, daß wir auch mit ruhigen Gewissen sagen können, daß deine Erschöpfung deutlich nachgelassen hat." Bei diesen Worten warf Poppy ihrem Patienten einen scharfen Blick zu, den Severus nur mit einem leisen Knurren beantwortete. Seit er an diesem Morgen aufgewacht war, waren er und die Medihexe ständig aneinander geraten. Aber Severus haßte es nun einmal, von der Frau bemuttert zu werden. Er haßte es generell, bemuttert zu werden!

Sesha kicherte bei dem Austausch der beiden und warf Hermine, die neben ihr stand und eine Augenbraue skeptisch angehoben hatte, einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Hermine konnte sich zu gut vorstellen, was hier den ganzen Tag schon vor sich ging.

„Das einzige, was mir noch Sorgen macht, sind die Verletzungen an deinem Rückrat und deinen Beinen. Es ist nichts Ernstes, wenn überhaupt werden nur minimale Dauerschäden bleiben, aber ich fürchte, daß ich mit meinen Heilkräften am Ende bin." Severus warf Poppy einen düsteren Blick zu und hielt nur mit Mühe ein neuerliches Knurren zurück.

„Was heißt das im Klartext, Poppy?!" Poppy zuckte beim scharfen Klang der Stimme ein wenig zusammen, doch sie war alt genug, um sich von Severus nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Sie hatte ihn schließlich schon als Schüler gekannt, was fiel dem Bengel überhaupt ein, auch nur eine Minute zu glauben, er könne sich über sie stellen?

„Das heißt, daß du in den nächsten Monaten wieder lernen mußt, deine Beine zu gebrauchen. Du hast sozusagen vergessen, wie man läuft, Severus. Aber es ist wie gesagt nichts Permanentes, ein paar Monate Geduld und tägliche Übungen und wir haben die Sache wieder im Griff." Zu Poppys Überraschung, erwiderte Severus darauf nichts, sondern nickte nur und starrte für einige Zeit starr an ihr vorbei an die Wand hinter ihr.

„Es gibt keinen anderen Weg?" Poppy schüttelte langsam dem Kopf, entspannte sich aber ein wenig, als sie sich langsam sicherer wurde, daß Severus die Sache besser aufnahm als erwartet.

„Nein. Die Verletzungen habe ich geheilt, aber das Trauma müssen wir auf herkömmliche Methode behandeln." Hermine biß sich bei den Worten der Medihexe auf die Lippen und wandte so unauffällig wie möglich den Blick von Severus ab. Sie wollte nicht, daß er zufällig sah, wie sehr sie das traf. Es waren kindische Gedanken, die sie in diesem Moment trafen, aber sie konnte trotzdem nicht anders, das erste, was ihr bei Poppys Worten in den Sinn kam, war, daß sie den festen, fast gleitenden Gang Severus' vermissen würde und sie fragte sich, ob er wirklich jemals wieder vollkommen hergestellt sein würde.

Nicht daß sie sich in solchen Dingen auskannte.

„Wir kriegen das hin." Hörte Hermine Seshas Stimme und sah ihr abwesend dabei zu, wie sie an Severus' Seite zurückkehrte und liebevoll seine Hand in ihre nahm.

„Hätte doch noch viel schlimmer sein können und ich bin mir sicher, daß Severus einen Rekord aufstellen wird und viel schneller wieder ganz normal laufen kann als wir alle denken." Severus lächelte sie dankbar an, aber Hermine war sich sicher, daß sie auch ein wenig Hilflosigkeit und Angst in dem Blick sehen konnte und sie verstand, was in Severus vor ging. Gerade er, der sich so ungern auf andere verließ, war jetzt zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit auf Hilfe anderer angewiesen. Und er wußte es und haßte es.

Hermine seufzte kaum hörbar. Blieb nur zu hoffen, daß er sich nicht so lange gegen diese Hilfe wehren würde, wie gegen Hermines letztes Angebot, ihm zuzuhören und ihm eine Freundin zu sein.

„Ich werde einen Trainingsplan für dich entwerfen, Severus." Bevor Severus irgendwas erwidern konnte, hatte Poppy ihm den Rücken zugewandt und war in Richtung ihres Büros verschwunden. Hermine nahm an, daß sie ihr Glück nicht herausfordern wollte und wenn sie sich Severus' Gesicht bei der Aussicht auf einen ‚Trainingsplan' betrachtete, dann hatte sie wohl eine kluge Entscheidung getroffen.

„Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun, Severus?" Severus nickte und blickte Sesha bittend in die Augen.

„Könntest du mir vielleicht ein paar meiner Bücher aus dem Kerker holen? Irgendwas, mit dem ich mich von dem allen hier ablenken kann." Er ließ einen angewiderten Blick über den sterilen Raum gleiten.

„Sicher. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Offensichtlich bestrebt, so schnell wie möglich wieder bei ihm zu sein, eilte Sesha aus der Krankenstation und ließ Hermine mit Severus allein.

„Wie geht es dir wirklich?" fragte Hermine, kaum daß sich die Tür hinter Sesha geschlossen hatte und ging hinüber zu dem Stuhl, der noch immer an seinem Bett stand.

„Mäßig bis mies würde ich sagen." Entgegnete er, ohne sich auch nur die Mühe zu machen, seine wahren Gefühle aus seiner Stimme oder seinen Augen zu vertreiben. Hermine sah die Angst, die er vor seiner Hilflosigkeit hatte und die Verzweiflung, mit der er sich dagegen wehrte, Poppys Worte anzunehmen.

„Wir helfen dir, Severus. Du bist nicht allein und diese Aufgabe ist machbar." Severus nickte, doch er war noch immer nicht wirklich überzeugt. Wie sollte er auch? Der ewige Skeptiker.

„Hast du Harry heute schon gesehen?" Hermine blickte überrascht auf und Severus schaffte es sogar, ein wenig über ihre Überraschung zu lächeln.

„Nein, er war nicht beim Frühstück. Ich denke, er hat heute sehr lange geschlafen. – Die letzten Tage waren sehr anstrengend für ihn." Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue an.

„Er war hier und hat dich nicht aus den Augen gelassen, bis Poppy Sesha erlaubt hat, das Bett wieder zu verlassen." Obwohl Severus so etwas schon geahnt hatte, war er doch überrascht. Er hatte geglaubt, daß Harrys Stimme nur in seinen Träumen gewesen war, doch wenn stimmte, was Hermine sagte, dann war alles, was er im Schlaf gehört hatte, wohl wirklich ausgesprochen worden. Er erinnerte sich nur noch bruchstückhaft daran, was Harry gesagt hatte, aber er wußte noch ziemlich genau, daß sein Sohn in den drei Tagen durchaus verschiedene Stimmungslagen durchgemacht hatte.

Aber wo war er jetzt? Warum war er nicht hier?

Severus ballte die Hand zur Faust, um seine Gefühle zu beruhigen. Genau das hatte er niemals gewollt. Seine Gefühle wollten die Kontrolle über ihn erlangen und das war nicht gut. Aber er wollte Harry unbedingt sehen, wollte ihm so viel sagen. Jetzt, wo er einen Großteil der Geschichte kannte, sollte er auch alles andere erfahren. Das was Hermine ihm nicht hatte erzählen können. All seine Gefühle, seine geheimen Gedanken.

Aber vermutlich wollte Harry es nicht hören. Er war vermutlich verletzt und wütend und hatte nicht die geringste Lust, seinen Vater, den ehemaligen Todesser, das Ekel, den unfairen, schmierigen Zaubertrankmeister, kennen zu lernen. Wer würde das auch schon noch wollen, nachdem er von ihm über viele Jahre so behandelt worden war?

Severus hätte einiges darum gegeben, wenn er Harry nicht so haargenau hätte verstehen können. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als sich einfach dafür bemitleiden zu können, daß Harry ihn ablehnte, doch so wie es jetzt war, machte er sich nur Vorwürfe und es war kein Platz da für Selbstmitleid.

„Ich denke, er wird bald wieder bei dir sein." Setzte Hermine nach. Scheinbar hatte sie seinen inneren Kampf nicht nur beobachtet, sondern auch mal wieder sofort richtig verstanden. Severus warf ihr einen wenig überzeugten, fast schon schmerzhaft verzweifelten Blick zu. Einen Blick, der für Severus Snape so ungewöhnlich war, daß er vermutlich jeden für Minuten geschockt hätte. Aber nicht Hermine. Hermine hatte in den letzten Monaten viele solcher unerwarteten Blicke, Reaktionen, Ausbrüche bei ihm gesehen und Severus war nicht in der Lage, angemessen auszudrücken, wie froh er darüber war.

Der Tag, an dem Hermine beschlossen hatte, daß er sie brauchte, war vermutlich der beste Tag seines Lebens gewesen. Hermine lächelte und mit einer schnellen Bewegung war sie von ihrem Stuhl auf sein Bett gewechselt und schloß ihn tröstend in die Arme.

„Keine Angst, Severus. Harry ist ein sturer Hund, ganz der Vater. Aber früher oder später kommt er immer zur Vernunft. Selbst wenn er also nicht gleich zu dir kommt, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er es tut.

Ihr beide braucht euch, das war von Anfang an klar. Und keiner von euch wird auf Dauer in der Lage sein, den anderen zu verleugnen." Severus nickte zaghaft. Oh, wie er es haßte, zaghaft zu sein! Er haßte es fast noch mehr als seine Unsicherheit. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, da hatte es keine Unsicherheit bei ihm gegeben. Damals war er noch der gefürchtete Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts gewesen, dem kein Schüler und kein Kollege widersprach, mit dem niemand etwas zu tun haben wollte, sobald der Feierabend eingeläutet war, der abends alleine in seinen Räumen saß und in Ruhe über die Welt und all das Übel in ihr brüten konnte.

Jetzt gab es nur noch den zahmen Snape und keiner konnte ihm einreden, daß dieser zahme Snape nicht absolut erbärmlich war. Zumindest fühlte er sich so erbärmlich, daß es nicht mehr zu toppen war.

„Du machst dir einfach zu viele unnötige Gedanken, Severus." Mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung strich sie ihm durchs Haar und drückte ihn noch einmal ein wenig fester an sich, bevor sie aufstand und ihre Kleider glatt strich.

„Ich werde dich erst mal wieder mit Sesha alleine lassen." Wie auf Kommando betrat Sesha die Krankenstation in diesem Moment. Auf ihrem Arm trug sie einen beeindruckend hohen Stapel Bücher. Severus konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Weißt du, mein Schatz, ich kriege irgendwie gerade den Eindruck, daß ihr mir entweder etwas verschwiegen habt und ich länger hier bleiben muß, als ich dachte oder du meine Lesegeschwindigkeit gnadenlos überschätzt." Auch Hermine konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, als sie sich an Sesha vorbei schob, um sich als nächstes um Harry zu kümmern.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!" rief Hermine betont fröhlich und zog die Vorhänge in Harrys Schlafzimmer mit Schwung auseinander. Harry zog mit einem unwilligen Stöhnen seine Decke über den Kopf und zog die Beine an seinen Oberkörper heran.

„Harry, also wirklich. Es ist schon hellichter Nachmittag und du liegst noch immer im Bett!" tadelte Hermine ihn weiter und griff dann gnadenlos nach seiner Decke. Obwohl er sich verzweifelt dagegen wehrte, war Hermine die Stärkere und hatte kurze Zeit später die Decke in der Hand. Die kalte Dezemberluft kroch unangenehm an Harrys Körper heran und mit einem Blick der töten konnte, setzte er sich schließlich im Bett auf.

„Hermine, wer hat dich gebeten, mich zu wecken? Und was soll diese ekelhafte Fröhlichkeit?" Hermine lachte nur und riß – um die ganze Sache noch schlimmer zu machen – das große Flügelfenster des Schlafzimmers auf. Fast augenblicklich traf die eiskalte Luft Harry in seinem dünnen Pyjama und er begann heftig zu zittern.

Leise vor sich hin fluchend, sprang er aus dem Bett und griff nach seinem Umhang, der über dem Stuhl hing, der am nächsten an seinem Bett stand.

„Komm schon, Harry. Sei nicht so muffelig. So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht, du warst doch sonst immer ein Frühaufsteher!" Wieder traf sie der tötende Blick, als Harry nach seinen Hausschuhen angelte.

„Das bin ich auch, wenn ich nicht gerade drei Nächte so gut wie nicht geschlafen habe." Ein Schatten zog über Hermines Gesicht, aber sie schüttelte das negative Gefühl nur allzu leicht wieder ab. Der Tag war zu schön, um so negativ zu denken. Endlich mal wieder. Schließlich ging es Severus gut, alle waren in Sicherheit, keine Kämpfe mehr. Was konnte einem da noch so wirklich die Laune verderben?

„Severus wartet auf dich." Sagte sie in einem so selbstverständlichen Ton, als wäre es das normalste von der Welt. Harry zog ein wenig unwillig die Stirn kraus.

„Das ist schön für ihn." Entgegnete er so kalt, daß es sogar Hermine in all ihrer guten Laune kalt den Rücken hinunter lief.

„Ich fürchte, er wird weiter warten müssen." Hermine hielt in der Bewegung inne und stemmte augenblicklich die Hände in die Hüften. Harry verkniff sich das Lächeln, das sich auf sein Gesicht stehlen wollte. Diese Geste war früher so typisch Hermine gewesen... aber die Sache war zu ernst, da war kein Platz für nette Kindheitserinnerungen.

„Was soll denn der Blödsinn jetzt schon wieder, Harry?" Harry entging der leicht ungeduldige Unterton nicht. In letzter Zeit trieb er es mit Hermines Geduld wohl arg auf die Spitze. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, daß sie schon einmal so oft hintereinander in so kurzer Zeit die Geduld mit ihm verloren hatte.

„Das soll heißen, daß ich nicht springe, wie er das will, nur weil er jetzt plötzlich mein Vater ist." Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Dann begann sie damit, die im ganzen Zimmer verstreuten Kleider aufzusammeln.

„Du bist so was von albern, Harry." Der fast schon lockere Plauderton ihrer Stimme überraschte Harry sehr.

„Erst hast du Angst, daß er dich wegstoßen könnte und deine Fragen nicht beantwortet und dann bist du derjenige, der ihn von sich stößt. Das ist doch der totale Irrsinn.

Harry, er will dich sehen und mit dir reden. Er möchte, daß du bei ihm bist. Brauchst du erst eine schriftliche Einladung, um zu begreifen, daß das deine Chance ist?" Harry schluckte und blickte unter sich. Die trotzige, kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagte immer wieder, daß es keinen Grund für ihn gab, sich schuldig zu fühlen, weil er sich so verhielt, aber das Gefühl war dennoch da. Hermine war schon immer stärker gewesen als sein kleiner Mann im Ohr.

„Und was ist, wenn ich mich entschieden habe, daß mich nicht interessiert, was er zu sagen hat? Er ist wieder wach, jetzt können er und Sesha glücklich werden. Das ist schön, aber ich möchte nichts weiter mit ihm zu tun haben." Hermine lächelte geheimnisvoll und beförderte die aufgesammelten Kleider in einen großen Weidenkorb in der Ecke des Schlafzimmers.

„Dann, mein lieber Harry, würde ich dir sagen, daß du der fürchterlichste Schauspieler auf der ganzen Welt bist und ich dir kein Wort glaube." Harry preßte die Lippen aufeinander. Hermine zur Freundin zu haben war oftmals ein Segen, aber manchmal war es auch schlicht ein Fluch. Jetzt gerade war definitiv manchmal.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was euch beide immer wieder dazu bewegt, euch so absolut idiotisch zu verhalten. Du hast Angst, daß er dich wegstoßen könnte, er hat Angst, daß du ihn nicht willst. Fällt dir da was auf? Doch anstatt die Gelegenheit zu ergreifen, willst du mal wieder den Weg des geringsten Widerstands gehen.

Harry, er wird dir nicht den Kopf abreißen, wovor hast du also Angst?" Eine Weile starrte Harry seine beste Freundin schweigend an. In seinen grünen Augen blitzte Ärger, aber auch Angst auf und Hermine wußte, daß sie ihn längst so weit hatte, daß er sich ihr endlich öffnen würde. Das war durchaus zufriedenstellend.

Seufzend fuhr Harry sich durch die vom Schlaf extrem wirren Haare und ließ sich dann mit einer wenig eleganten Bewegung auf sein Bett plumpsen.

„Das ist, als würde man einen Feuerblitz gegen einen Sauberwisch tauschen." Hermine schnaubte bei dem wenig schmeichelnden Vergleich, unterbrach ihren Freund aber nicht.

„James Potter war der perfekte Vater. Glänzender Schüler, bei allen beliebt, erfolgreich im Quidditch, ein Haufen toller Freunde. Ein liebender Partner, grandioser Ehemann, glücklicher, stolzer Vater. – Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, daß das alles nur eine Illusion sein soll. Daß ich in Wahrheit gar nicht der Sohn von diesem perfekten Beispielgryffindor bin. – Ich möchte es aber sein." Hermine setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. Harry lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter und ließ es zu, daß sie ihm durch das wirre Haar fuhr. Das war etwas, was Hermine immer machte, wenn sie ihn trösten wollte. Die Geste hatte etwas so Mütterliches und vermutlich liebte Harry sie deswegen so sehr. Er schloß die Augen.

„Das ist alles nur ein Trugbild, Harry. Das ist das, was die Freunde von deinem Vater und die Lehrer hier an der Schule noch von ihm wissen. James Potter mag akzeptierter und integrierter gewesen sein als Severus, aber er war mit Sicherheit nicht perfekt. Perfekt ist nicht echt.

Für dich sollte nur wichtig sein, daß deine Mutter – die dich sehr geliebt hat, das darfst du nie vergessen – nun einmal alles ein wenig anders gesehen hat. Für sie war Severus all das, was die Leute in James gesehen haben – na ja, vielleicht mal abgesehen von Quidditch und den Freunden." Harrys Schultern zuckten leicht, als er über ihre Worte lachte.

„Sie hat ihn so sehr geliebt, daß sie all die Lügen und das ganze Versteckspiel auf sich genommen hat.

Und auch wenn ich deine Mutter nicht gekannt habe, glaube ich nicht, daß sie wirklich dumm genug gewesen sein könnte, die falsche Entscheidung zu treffen. Severus hat damals falsch gehandelt, als er entschieden hat, daß du bei den Muggeln aufwachsen sollst, aber er ist deshalb ganz sicher kein schlechter Vater und du solltest ihm eine Chance geben.

Ihn als wertloser zu betrachten, nur weil ihn die perfekte Aura eines James Potter nicht umgibt, das ist nicht fair, Harry. Und ich kenne dich zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, daß du so etwas niemals tun würdest. Gerade du weißt doch, daß man nicht nach Ruhm und äußeren Dingen urteilen sollte." Harry drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um Hermine ansehen zu können. Die Wut war aus seinen Augen verschwunden, aber die Angst war noch immer da.

„Ich habe schon viel von Snape gesehen. Ich kenne längst nicht mehr nur seine äußere Hülle. – Und was ich gesehen habe, macht mir Angst. Ich habe wirklich Angst vor seiner Kälte. Ich weiß, daß es lächerlich ist, aber es ist so." Hermine nickte stumm und zog Harry ein wenig enger an sich. Dann erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

„Ich habe etwas ganz ähnliches gedacht, als ich begonnen habe, hier mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten. Aber ich habe inzwischen herausgefunden, daß ich falsch lag. Du kennst nichts von seinem Inneren, Harry. Er hat es zu gut versteckt, kein Mensch, der es nicht sehen soll, kann es sehen.

Darum solltest du die Gelegenheit annehmen, die er dir bietet. Du wirst überrascht sein, was du siehst." Harry schlang seine Arme um Hermine Taille und vergrub sein Gesicht für einen Moment in ihrem Umhang. Auch das war etwas, was er oft tat, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging und er mit ihr darüber redete und Hermine wußte, daß es ihn beruhigte. Als er schließlich wieder aufblickte, war auch die Angst zum größten Teil verschwunden.

„Gut, aber nicht sofort." Hermine lächelte.

„Ich brauche noch ein bißchen Zeit, aber ich werde mit ihm über die ganze Sache reden, Hermine. – Du gibst ja vorher doch keine Ruhe." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Hermine schlug ihm leicht gegen den Hinterkopf.

„Du frecher Kerl!" lachte sie und es fühlte sich unendlich gut an, endlich wieder halbwegs vernünftig mit Harry reden zu können, ohne sich noch länger wegen jeder Kleinigkeit mit ihm zu streiten. Vielleicht war ja jetzt endlich alles auf dem richtigen Weg. Zeit wurde es allemal.

Mit einem Mal wurde Hermine wieder ernst und Harry ahnte schon, daß es noch etwas Unangenehmes gab.

„Spuck es aus, Hermine." Hermine legte sich die Worte in ihrem Kopf sorgsam zurecht. Sie wollte es nicht zu schlimm klingen lassen, aber gleichzeitig schlimm genug, daß Harry nicht zu lange warten würde, zu Severus zu gehen.

„Poppy hat Severus eben untersucht. Er ist soweit wieder gesund, bis auf seine Beine." Harry löste sich von ihr und brachte einige Zentimeter Abstand zwischen sich und Hermine.

„Was bedeutet das?" fragte er und Hermine registrierte mehr als zufrieden die deutlich hörbare Sorge in Harrys Stimme.

„Wie es aussieht, hat er ein Wirbelsäulentrauma. Er kann im Moment nicht laufen und Poppy sagt, daß sie es mit Magie nicht wieder hin bekommt. Er muß noch einmal ganz neu laufen lernen. – Aber laut Poppy hat er wahrscheinlich nicht mit Folgeschäden zu rechnen!" setzte sie schnell nach, hoch zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, das auf Harrys Gesicht deutlich ablesbar war.

„Das ist nicht gut." War alles, was Harry hervorbrachte und Hermine nickte bestätigend.

„Das trifft es in etwa. Severus wird viel Hilfe und Unterstützung brauchen. Es wäre schön, wenn er da auf dich zählen könnte, Harry."

Mit einer letzten Umarmung stand Hermine schließlich auf und verließ Harrys Räume. Es schien ihr der perfekte Moment zu sein, um ihre Worte in der gewünschten Weise sinken zu lassen. Und darüber hinaus war es auch endlich mal an der Zeit, daß sie auch mal wieder an sich selbst dachte.

Mit einem leichten, verträumten Lächeln auf den Lippen schlenderte sie hinunter in die Laborräume.

Severus warf im Schlaf unruhig den Kopf hin und her, seine Augen bewegten sich hektisch unter den geschlossenen Lidern und hin und wieder hörte man, wie sich seiner Kehle ein gequälter Laut entrang.

Alpträume waren schon seit vielen, sehr vielen, Jahren nichts ungewöhnliches mehr für den Zaubertrankmeister, aber selten war in der letzten Zeit einer dieser Träume so intensiv und so erschreckend gewesen.

Mit einem erstickten Schrei fuhr Severus auf. Einen Moment blickte er sich verwirrt um, bis er sich erinnerte, daß er nicht in seinem eigenen Bett lag, sondern auf der Krankenstation war. Mit einem entnervten Seufzen strich er sich die schweißnassen, schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, sein wild schlagendes Herz hämmerte noch immer in einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit gegen seinen Brustkorb.

Es ging schon wieder los. Severus hatte es schon immer gewußt, die Alpträume würden in seinem Leben niemals ein Ende haben.

Doch etwas war dieses mal anders. Er hatte zum ersten Mal nicht von Tod oder Zerstörung geträumt, sich nicht an seine Taten erinnert, die ihn sein halbes Leben schon verfolgten. Diesmal war es rein um Harry gegangen.

Und trotzdem war dieser Alptraum wohl mit der schlimmste, den Severus jemals erlebt hatte.

Harry hatte ihn verlassen. Ihn zum Teufel gewünscht. Harry hatte ihn gehaßt.

Mit einem weiteren gequälten Seufzen ließ Severus sich zurück in sein Kissen sinken und starrte an die hohe Decke der Krankenstation. Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten verräterisch im schwachen Licht des Mondes, das von draußen durch die hohen Fenster fiel.

Aber es war ja auch so. Harry war den ganzen Tag nicht da gewesen und auch wenn Severus das wohl nicht einmal vor Hermine zugegeben hätte, er hatte den ganzen Tag auf ihn gewartet. Er hoffte sogar jetzt noch, daß einfach die Tür aufgehen und Harry hereinkommen würde.

Doch die Tür blieb geschlossen und Severus' Hoffnung sank von Minute zu Minute.

Warum hatte er überhaupt noch Hoffnung! Oder besser, warum hatte er sie wieder? Er hatte doch schon vor vielen Jahren beschlossen, daß er nicht mehr hoffen würde.

Wer nicht hoffte, der wurde auch nicht enttäuscht.

Zu spät.

Severus wollte sich auf die Seite drehen, doch seine Beine, die schwer und unnütz an seinem Körper hingen, wollten die Bewegung nicht mitmachen. Severus verengte seine Augen zu wütenden Schlitzen und fluchte innerlich.

Oh ja, das war wirklich alles, was er sich gewünscht hatte! Sogar noch viel mehr als das! Jetzt war er nicht mehr länger nur der verhaßteste Lehrer dieser Schule, sondern auch noch ein Klotz am Bein für jeden, der sich entschied, etwas mit ihm zu tun haben zu wollen. Wunderbar!

Mit einem noch wütenderen Blick fixierte er die Krücken, die neben seinem Bett an die Wand gelehnt standen. Morgen wollte Poppy ihm Beinschienen anpassen und dann würde der Spaß erst so richtig beginnen. Aber gut, für seine Schüler hatte es sicher etwas Amüsantes an sich, ihren Zaubertranklehrer durch die Gänge humpeln zu sehen.

Severus riß seinen Blick von den Krücken los.HaHHHHHHaöslkdfHJHHHHH Wozu war Zauberei gut, wenn man im Endeffekt doch genauso hilflos war wie ein Muggel? Und hilflos war er. Und er hatte Angst. Er war nicht allein und würde in dieser Sache Hilfe haben, ja, aber trotzdem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, daß er hilflos war. Und er wollte mal wieder das Unmögliche. Harry an seiner Seite.

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry sehr früh wach. Das Gespräch mit Hermine und ihr kurzer Bericht über Severus' Zustand hatten ihn die meiste Zeit über wach gehalten und wenn er es doch mal geschafft hatte, an etwas anderes zu denken, dann war das andere Cho gewesen. Der Gedanke war auf keinen Fall viel angenehmer, denn obwohl sie jetzt da war und auch ihre gemeinsame Tochter mitgebracht hatte, konnte auch Harry nicht verdrängen, daß sie noch etwas zu klären hatten.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen stand Harry auf und zog sich an. Durch das offene Fenster kam die eisig kalte Dezemberluft herein, doch heute war es etwas, was Harry sehr willkommen war. Die kalte Luft machte seine Gedanken klar und beruhigte ihn gleichzeitig ein wenig.

Vielleicht sollte er mal wieder einfach seinen Besen schnappen und ein paar Runden über das Feld drehen. Das war immer eine gute Methode, in Ruhe nachzudenken.

Eine gute Methode, um noch ein paar Stunden länger wegzulaufen. Harry zuckte bei dem Gedanken zusammen. Ob das wohl war, was Snape dazu sagen würde?

Er war so wütend gewesen an Halloween. So wütend, weil Harry nicht in der Lage gewesen war, seine Familie zusammen zu halten. Damals hatte Harry seine Wut nicht verstanden, aber jetzt wußte er, wovon Snape gesprochen hatte.

_„Für mich klang der Brief nicht so, als hätte die junge Dame Sie damals endgültig verlassen und wenn Sie ehrlich mit sich selbst sind, dann werden Sie zugeben, daß Sie nicht einmal um sie gekämpft haben, nicht wahr? _

_Aber wie soll man ausgerechnet von Ihnen erwarten, daß Sie um so etwas Simples kämpfen. Doch nicht Harry Potter, dem alles in den Schoß fällt. _

_Ich hätte alles darum gegeben, wenn ich nur die geringste Chance gehabt hätte, meine Familie zu retten. _

Sie widern mich an!" 

Harry hielt abrupt in seiner Bewegung inne. Die Worte hallten mit einer überdeutlichen Grausamkeit in seinem Kopf wider und er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Kälte, die er gefühlt hatte und wie klein und schlecht er sich vorgekommen war.

Aber jetzt war das Gefühl ein anderes. Er fühlte, wie diese Worte ihm plötzlich Hoffnung machten, denn vielleicht waren sie ja ein Zeichen gewesen. Vielleicht war Snape ja immer noch bereit, für seine Familie zu kämpfen.

Harry haßte diese widersprüchlichen Gefühle in sich, aber er hatte nicht einmal eine winzige Ahnung, wie er dagegen angehen sollte. Hoffnung und Angst waren beide so stark, daß er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, auf was er hören wollte.

Als er das Schloß verließ, schlug ihm die Morgenluft noch kälter entgegen als vor wenigen Minuten an seinem Fenster und prickelte auf den wenigen Zentimetern Haut, die nicht von Kleidung bedeckt waren. Harry atmete tief durch. Es roch noch immer nach Schnee, wenn auch noch kein Krümel gefallen war.

Das Quidditchfeld war wie erwartet zu dieser frühen Stunde noch verlassen. Außerdem würde keine der Hausmannschaften einen Tag vor der Abreise in die Weihnachtsferien noch trainieren – nicht seitdem Oliver nicht mehr Kapitän der Gryffindors war.

Ein wenig nachdenklich betrachtete er seinen alten Feuerblitz und lächelte. Natürlich hatte er längst eine ganze Kollektion von wesentlich besseren Besen, als professioneller Spieler hatten die einzelnen Hersteller sich im praktisch aufgedrängt, ihm stets das neueste, schnellste, beste Modell schenken zu dürfen, aber wenn er privat flog, tat er es noch immer auf dem Feuerblitz. Der Feuerblitz war das erste Geschenk eines Familienmitglieds an ihn gewesen, das mit Liebe geschenkt worden war, nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren und das hatte zur Folge, daß nicht nur Sirius einen besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen hatte, sondern auch der Besen.

Sentimentalitäten, aber sie waren gut fürs Herz. Und wo er gerade bei Herz war, war er auch schon wieder bei Familie angelangt. Harry hatte das Gefühl, daß er im Kreis ging, egal in welche Richtung er seine Gedanken auch zu lenken versuchte.

Mit einem Seufzen schwang er sich auf den Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab.

„Sag es, wenn sie zu fest anliegen." Severus hob ungeduldig eine Augenbraue und starrte Poppy an. Wieviel mal hatte diese Nervensäge das jetzt schon gesagt, seit sie sich mit diesen verfluchten Schienen abmühte? Er war schließlich nicht dämlich und wußte, was sie mit seiner Durchblutung anstellen konnten, wenn sie zu eng saßen!

Poppy ihrerseits starrte zurück. Sie haßte es, wenn Snape ihr Patient war. Er war immer so unnahbar und er weigerte sich stets, irgendeine Reaktion auf ihre Behandlung zu zeigen, sobald er auch nur ein Minimum an Gewalt über seine Reaktionen zurück erlangt hatte. Das war zu seiner Zeit als Spion so gewesen und hatte sich all die Jahre gehalten.

Doch sie war nun einmal darauf angewiesen, in ihren Patienten lesen zu können! Daß der sture Kerl das aber auch nie verstand! Es war doch zum Verzweifeln.

„Poppy, sie sind nicht zu fest. Ich weiß durchaus, meine Stimmbänder zu gebrauchen, wenn es nötig ist!" knurrte er und hielt ihren Blick furchtlos fest. Er wußte, wie sehr sie es haßte, wenn er in ihrem Reich der Überlegene sein wollte. So war es schon immer gewesen. Als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, war sie fasziniert von seinem Wissen gewesen, aber sobald sie bemerkt hatte, daß der erwachsene Snape in der Zusammenarbeit mit ihr seinen eigenen Kopf hatte, hatte dieser – ja, man konnte es Wettstreit nennen – zwischen ihnen beiden begonnen.

Es war nicht so, daß sie nicht miteinander zurecht kamen, aber zwischen ihnen beiden bestand durchaus eine Art Konkurrenz. Eine gesunde Konkurrenz, die ihre Beziehung stets angenehm belebte, es sei denn, Severus war ihr Patient und mußte sich unterlegen zeigen, wie im Moment.

Dann geriet das Gleichgewicht für beide durcheinander und sie neigten dazu, sich in diesen Momenten in eben dieser gerade demonstrierten Weise anzuknurren beziehungsweise nieder zu starren. Es war auf die Dauer entnervend, denn mal abgesehen von Dumbledore war Poppy Pomfrey wohl die einzige Person im ganzen Schloß, die niemals vor ihm zurück wich.

Er hörte, wie die Medihexe etwas von einem unbelehrbaren Sturkopf vor sich hin murmelte, entschloß sich aber, nicht weiter darauf zu reagieren. – Jedenfalls nicht so lange Hermine und Sesha im selben Raum waren und sich diese Blicke zuwarfen und angrinsten.

Immer noch mehr als leicht verstimmt betrachtete er die Metallkonstrukte an seinen Beinen. Das war mittelalterlich, egal wie man es drehte und wendete. Hatte Voldemort es ganz zum Schluß doch noch geschafft? Die einzige Genugtuung für Severus war, daß er eigenhändig die Seele des schwarzen Magiers zerstört hatte. Sollte es also wirklich eine Welt nach dieser geben, dann war Voldemort mit Sicherheit nicht dort.

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. Was für ein Blödsinn! Natürlich gab es diese Welt nicht! Diese Sentimentalitäten mußten dringend ein Ende haben, das stand fest.

„Okay, Severus. Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie du mit den Krücken zurecht kommst. – Ich muß dich warnen, es wird am Anfang sehr schwierig und anstrengend für dich sein, vor allem, weil du noch nicht wieder voll bei Kräften bist. Sei nur einmal in deinem Leben geduldig, ja?" Wieder war Severus kurz davor, der Medihexe den Hals umzudrehen, aber wieder hielt ihn Seshas Blick ab, wenn er auch diesmal an ihn, und nicht an Hermine, gerichtet war und auch mehr bittend als belustigt. Severus nickte stumm, mit einem verbissenen, entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und nahm die Krücken entgegen, die Poppy ihm hin hielt.

Es war schwieriger, als er vermutet hatte, als er sich langsam auf die Beine hievte. Zaubertränke zu brauen war auch nicht gerade eine Beschäftigung, die einem eine übermäßig stark ausgeprägte Oberkörpermuskulatur bescherte, wenn man es genau betrachtete. Schon nach wenigen mühsamen Schritten, brach ihm der Schweiß aus und er mußte sich frustriert eingestehen, daß er bereits am Ende seiner Kräfte angekommen war. Seine Arme schmerzten unter der Last seines eigenen Gewichts und sein Herz schlug vor Anstrengung so schnell, daß Poppy ihn vermutlich so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Bett gesteckt hätte, wenn sie eine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, seinen Puls zu messen.

Er entschied sich für die elegantere Methode und zwang seine letzten Kraftreserven, sich zu mobilisieren, damit er wenigstens alleine zurück zum Bett gehen konnte.

Die nächsten Monate würden heiter werden, da war er sich sicher.

Hermine ließ Severus nicht einmal für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus den Augen, als er seine ersten Schritte auf den Krücken machte und sie sah jede noch so kleine Emotion auf seinem Gesicht. Besonders aber die Frustration darüber, daß Poppy recht hatte und zweifellos sah er es als Versagen seinerseits an.

Es war schon fast Zeit für das Mittagessen in der Großen Halle, als Harry endlich vom Quidditchfeld zurück kam. Er hatte vollkommen die Zeit vergessen, aber zu seinem Glück hatte er an diesem Morgen keinen Unterricht gehabt. So hatte er wenigstens nicht zu aller Peinlichkeit auch noch gefehlt, ohne daß eine Menschenseele im Schloß wußte, wo er eigentlich war.

Zu seiner Überraschung nahm Cho ihr Mittagessen ebenfalls in der Großen Halle ein. Manami lag in einem Tragekorb neben ihr auf der Sitzbank. Harry runzelte besorgt die Stirn, entspannte sich aber sofort wieder. Cho hatte den Korb garantiert mit einem Ruhezauber versehen, damit Manami in ihrem Schlaf nicht gestört wurde.

Er mußte über diese sehr väterliche Reaktion lächeln. Immerhin diese Rolle schien er ganz automatisch und selbstverständlich einzunehmen, das war ja schon mal gut.

Cho lächelte ihm zu und mit ein bißchen mehr Selbstbewußtsein als zuvor ging er auf ihren Platz zu.

„Können wir heute nach meinen Nachmittagsstunden reden?" Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Cho. Auch sie schien sich etwas unwohl zu fühlen, wenn sie an das ausstehende, aber mehr als notwendige Gespräch dachte. Immerhin, daß er nicht der einzige war, machte es irgendwie ein wenig leichter.

„Ich muß sagen, daß mich das doch ein wenig überrascht, Harry. Ich meine, ich habe nichts dagegen, daß du wieder Quidditch spielst. Es..." Cho zögerte und fixierte die Spitzen ihrer schwarzen Schuhe. „ich hatte nur Angst um dich, weil Voldemort jeder Zeit hätte zuschlagen können." Harry lächelte sie warm an und nippte an seinem Weinglas. Das Gespräch verlief entspannter, als er angenommen hatte, vor allem, weil Cho keinerlei Einwände dagegen gehabt hatte, daß sie aus dem Gespräch einen gemütlichen Abend in seinen Räumen machten.

Entspannt lehnte er sich in seinem bequemen Sessel zurück.

„Das ändert nichts an meiner Entscheidung, Cho. Ich habe zwar eine Weile gebraucht, aber ich habe verstanden, was du mir damals sagen wolltest. Nicht mehr weiter Quidditch zu spielen hat ganz andere Ursachen.

Ich habe mich entschieden, daß ich etwas Sinnvolleres mit meinem Leben anfangen möchte. Ich kann nicht ewig Quidditch spielen und die Aussicht, so zu enden wie Ludo Bagmann ist nicht gerade eine der großartigsten, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll." Cho nickte nachdenklich und fixierte ihn mit ihren warmen, schwarzen Augen. Wie so oft hatte er das Gefühl, daß ihr Blick geradewegs durch seine Haut in seinen Körper und seine Seele eindrang und sein Innerstes untersuchte.

„Was willst du statt dessen machen?" Nun, das war definitiv die Frage des Tages.

„Das Ministerium?" Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf und er war sich fast sicher, daß man die Abscheu auf seinem Gesicht allzu leicht erkennen konnte.

„Ganz sicher nicht. Das Ministerium ist der letzte Ort, an dem ich dauerhaft sein möchte. Allein schon der Gedanke, daß ich für Fudge arbeiten müßte..." Bei dem Gedanken lief es Harry tatsächlich kalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Du hast also noch keine Ahnung, was du machen möchtest?" Tja, da mußte Harry sich wohl oder übel geschlagen geben. Sie hatte direkt den Nerv der Sache getroffen.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. – Ich werde bis zum Ende des Schuljahres hier bleiben. Dumbledore möchte meinen Kurs mindestens bis zu den Osterferien noch weiterführen, obwohl von Voldemort definitiv keine Gefahr mehr droht. – Er hat aber wohl trotzdem recht damit, wenn er sagt, ein bißchen mehr Wissen über die Verteidigung im Notfall kann nie schaden.

Ich dachte mir, daß das genug Zeit sein sollte, herauszufinden, was ich wirklich möchte."

„Okay. Ich hoffe, daß dabei etwas heraus kommt. Wenn du noch gar keine Vorstellung hast, wird das natürlich sehr schwierig werden." Selbst vier Jahre nach Hogwarts war Cho noch mehr Ravenclaw als alles andere. Sie schaffte es immer wieder, ihm mit wenigen Worten seine Illusionen zu nehmen und ihn auf den harten Boden der Realität zurück zu holen. Aber vermutlich war das gar nicht so schlecht. Es konnte nur von Vorteil sein, wenn jemand da war, der für ihn dachte, wenn er mal wieder mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollte. Nun ja, sofern sie da sein würde natürlich.

„Und wir?" fragte Harry zaghaft und fing Chos ebenfalls eher unsicheren Blick auf. „Wie sieht unsere Zukunft aus? Gibt es da schon konkrete Pläne?" Cho unterbrach den Blickkontakt, um sich erst ein wenig zu sammeln, dann nickte sie und blickte wieder auf. Ihre Augen wirkten bestimmt und funkelten mit einer Vehemenz, die Harry selbst bei ihr selten gesehen hatte.

„Von meiner Seite schon. Harry, ich möchte uns eine zweite Chance geben." Nach einem kurzen Moment der totalen Überraschung legte sich ein breites Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen, doch bevor er sich zu sehr freuen konnte, hob Cho die Hand, um ihm anzudeuten, daß das noch nicht alles war, was sie zu dem Thema zu sagen hatte.

„Aber ich möchte, daß eines ganz klar ist. – Ich werde es nicht überstürzen. Ich möchte, daß du dir klar darüber wirst, was du für deine Zukunft willst. Und sobald du das weißt, wirst du diesen Weg auch konsequent gehen. Keine Spielereien mehr, einverstanden?

Ich werde nicht wieder in unsere Wohnung einziehen. Zumindest vorerst." Das Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht und seine Augen verfinsterten sich ein wenig.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa bei deinen Eltern blieben?" fragte er gepreßt und fühlte sich mit einem Mal so enttäuscht und niedergeschlagen, als hätte sie gerade die permanente Trennung von ihm verlangt.

„Nein. – Ich habe mit der Hausverwaltung gesprochen und ich werde in eine freie Wohnung zwei Stockwerke über unserer einziehen. Ich möchte zwar nichts überstürzen, aber ich möchte auch keine große Distanz zwischen uns bringen. Du darfst mich da nicht falsch verstehen, Harry. – Ich habe nur das Gefühl, daß wir, wenn wir sofort wieder zur Tagesordnung übergehen, ganz schnell wieder an dem Punkt angelangt sind, den wir letzten Mai erreicht haben. Und ich möchte ehrlich gesagt nicht, daß Manami darunter leidet.

Wir beide werden in deiner Nähe sein und ich hoffe, daß du mit mir übereinstimmst, daß wir so viel Zeit wie möglich gemeinsam verbringen.

Und sobald wir beide ganz genau wissen, was wir wirklich wollen und die Probleme aus der Welt geschafft sind, bin ich auch wieder bereit, mein gesamtes Leben mit dir zu teilen." Harry war sprachlos. Das war wohl die berühmte Rationalität, aber auch nicht ganz unerhebliche Gefühllosigkeit, mit der ein Ravenclaw an alle Probleme herantrat.

Das war definitiv das Gegenteil von dem, was er als perfekte Methode empfunden hätte, aber es war ein Weg oder? Immerhin ein Weg.

Und er hatte sich doch gerade heute morgen auf dem Quidditchfeld erst geschworen, daß er um seine Familie kämpfen wollte, genau wie Snape es getan hätte, wenn er von dieser Familie gewußt hätte.

Harry seufzte. Irgendwie waren solche heldenhaften Schwüre immer mit sehr bitteren Pillen verbunden. Aber in diesem speziellen Fall war er bereit, sie ohne sich zu beschweren zu nehmen.

„Einverstanden." Cho musterte ihn überrascht.

„Keine Bedingungen? Kein Aber und kein Wenn, Harry?" Harry verzog die Lippen zu einem schiefen Lächeln und hob die Schultern.

„Ich will dich zurück, also lautet die Parole: Wie du wünschst."

„Es freut mich, das zu hören, Harry." Harry und Cho blickten sich tief in die Augen und Harry wurde das unbestimmte Gefühl nicht los, daß es zwischen ihnen wieder knisterte, aber nicht auf die rauhe, unangenehme Weise wie in ihren letzten Wochen zusammen.

Nervös blickte er unter sich.

„Harry?" fragte Cho sanft und stand aus ihrem Sessel auf, um langsam auf ihn zuzugehen. Harry schluckte, blickte aber nicht auf.

„Was ist los?" Immer noch so sanft. Wie schafften Frauen es nur immer wieder, so schnell auf eine andere Stimmung umzuschalten? Es war gespenstig. Vorsichtig zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Nichts, denke ich. – Ich bin ein bißchen überwältigt, weil ich nicht mehr wirklich daran geglaubt habe, daß das hier noch passieren würde." Cho ging vor ihm auf die Knie, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können und obwohl er den Drang im ersten Moment verspürte, wandte er seinen Blick nicht ab.

„Du bist süß, wenn du überwältigt bist." Er erwiderte ihr Grinsen mit einen fast scheuen Lächeln und kam sich schrecklich albern vor, denn er hatte das Gefühl, daß hier gerade die Rollen vertauscht worden waren. Sollte nicht er eigentlich derjenige sein, der forsch auf sie zuging?

Und dann fühlte Harry plötzlich etwas, was er schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte und sein letzter zusammenhängender Gedanke, bevor er Cho fast schon verzweifelt in seine Arme schloß und ihren Kuß erwiderte war: Zur Hölle damit!

Die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch zeigte an, daß es bereits fast drei Uhr am Morgen war, doch Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Er war so aufgeregt und fühlte sich so voller Energie, wie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr.

So leise wie möglich, um Cho nicht zu wecken, die friedlich an seiner Seite schlief, stand Harry auf und zog sich noch einmal an. Er mußte sich ein wenig bewegen, sonst würde er noch wahnsinnig vor Glück und Energie werden, bevor es Morgen war. Vorsichtig drückte er die Schlafzimmertür einen Spalt weiter auf und schlich sich mindestens genauso leise durch sein Wohnzimmer, an dem Kinderbett vorbei, in dem Manami genauso friedlich schlief, wie ihre Mutter im Zimmer nebenan. Einen kurzen Moment blieb er neben dem Bettchen stehen und sah seine Tochter einfach nur an. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, selbst wenn er einfach nur so da stand und gar nichts machte, sie nicht einmal wach war. Und endlich durfte er ihr Vater sein, es konnte also nur noch besser werden.

Er hatte schon fast vergessen, wie es war, wenn man am liebsten Freudensprünge machen und die ganze Welt umarmen wollte. Allein der Gedanke an Severus war noch in der Lage, seine Stimmung minimal zu trüben, aber sicher nicht mehr in dem Maße, wie die vergangenen beiden Tage. Er fühlte sich fast schon wieder mutig genug, am nächsten Tag doch zu ihm zu gehen und ihm seine Fragen zu stellen.

Hoffnung war doch etwas wunderbares!

Ganz wie erwartet war Hogwarts wie ausgestorben. Nicht einmal die Geister oder Hausmeister Filch schienen zu dieser fortgeschrittenen Stunde noch unterwegs zu sein.

Und das war wohl auch gut so, denn Harry brauchte keinen Spiegel, um sein dummes Grinsen praktisch sehen zu können. Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und wahrscheinlich würde er jeden, dem er jetzt begegnete, damit sehr erschrecken. Schließlich war er die letzten beiden Monate die meiste Zeit mit Trauermiene rumgelaufen.

Harry achtete nicht darauf, wohin er eigentlich ging, sondern ließ sich von seinem Gefühl einfach in irgendeine Richtung leiten. Zu seiner Verwunderung stellte er fest, daß er nur wenig später ganz in der Nähe der Krankenstation war. War das eventuell ein deutlicher Wink seines Gefühls?

Unwillkürlich hob Harry die Schultern. Und wenn es so war, jetzt war wohl nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für solche Gespräche, denn Harry hoffte doch sehr, daß Severus in seinem Bett lag und schlief. Madam Pomfrey würde ihn mit Sicherheit an seinem Bett festbinden, wenn es nicht so war und sie es herausfand.

Der Gedanke an diese Vorstellung ließ das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht noch ein wenig breiter werden.

Ein lautes Poltern am anderen Ende des Ganges riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ seine volle Aufmerksamkeit in die Realität zurückschwenken. Ganz automatisch nahm er sofort eine defensive Haltung ein und fragte sich im selben Moment, ob das wohl eine Angewohnheit war, die er noch einmal loswerden konnte. Vermutlich nicht.

Ein bitteres Lächeln. Lebenslange Paranoia, an wen erinnerte ihn das jetzt wohl wieder?

Langsam ging er weiter den Flur hinunter und versuchte, dabei so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen. Doch was er am Ende des Ganges fand, überraschte ihn so sehr, daß er einen leisen Ausruf nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Auf dem Boden des Ganges, der nach rechts führte, saß Severus, schwer atmend und offensichtlich am Ende seiner Kräfte. Sofort sah Harry die Metallschienen an seinen Beinen und erkannte sie. Bei den Muggeln benutzte man sie bei Leuten, die nach einem Unfall oder einer Krankheit das Laufen neu lernen mußten, um die Beine stabil zu halten.

Schon wieder fühlte er den unangenehmen Stich, als er an Hermines Bericht dachte. Es war sogar noch schlimmer, diesen Mann so zu sehen, als er sich gedacht hatte.

„Ich glaube kaum, daß Poppy sehr erfreut wäre, wenn sie wüßte, daß d... Sie hier sind, Professor." Severus blickte auf und zog eine leichte Grimasse. Der übliche harte Blick, mit dem er Harry bedachte und das kleine, kalte Lächeln, das kein wirkliches Lächeln war, blieben diesmal jedoch aus.

„Zum Teufel mit Poppy!" knurrte der Zaubertranklehrer. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Alte Liebe rostet nicht." Bemerkte er und biß sich im nächsten Moment auf die Lippen. Das war definitiv kein Kommentar in einer Konversation mit Snape! Doch zu seiner Überraschung lächelte der andere Mann und diesmal erreichte das Lächeln sogar die tiefen, schwarzen Augen.

„Wo bist du die letzten zwei Tage gewesen, Harry?" Harry hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, mitten in der Nacht ein scheinbar wirklich halbwegs normales Gespräch mit Snape führen zu können. Noch viel weniger damit, daß Snape ihn plötzlich Harry nannte, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, als würde er es schon seit Jahren tun. – Aber vielleicht... ja, vielleicht war es ja für Snape jetzt das normalste auf der Welt.

Da war sie wieder, seine törichte kleine Hoffnung.

„Ich hatte ein paar Dinge zu klären. Viele Gespräche. Wichtige und lange Gespräche. – Und ich habe mal wieder wirklich geschlafen." Snape nickte.

„Ich nehme an, du hast dich mit Cho versöhnt?" Harry versuchte seine Überraschung unter einem Lächeln zu verbergen, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob ihm das gelang. Immerhin, das war immer noch Snape hier neben ihm.

„Woher wissen Sie das?" Snape drehte leicht den Kopf und blickte seinem Sohn in die Augen.

„Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun, Harry?" Etwas zögerlich nickte Harry.

„Rede wieder mit mir, wie in der Zeit, in der du über mich gewacht hast. Ich glaube nicht, daß ich mich noch einmal an dieses förmliche Gehabe gewöhnen kann – oder möchte." Wenn Harry vorher geglaubt hatte, überrascht gewesen zu sein, dann fühlte er sich jetzt als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen. Er schluckte, schaffte es aber nicht, den Kloß in seinem Hals los zu werden. Das war zu viel auf einmal. Das war nicht Severus Snape, keine Ähnlichkeit, wenn man vom Aussehen mal absah.

„Ich... ich werde es versuchen." Harry ärgerte sich maßlos darüber, daß er nicht einmal mehr einen geraden Satz hervorbringen konnte, ohne hilflos zu stottern, wie ein Kind, aber daß Snape nicht darauf einging, sondern alles gewissenhaft übersah, machte es ihm doch etwas leichter, sich nicht gleich hier und jetzt selbst dafür zu schlagen.

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten. Ich rieche sie. Oder besser, ich rieche ihr Parfum an dir." Harry wurde augenblicklich feuerrot und er hoffte inständig, daß Severus es in dem dunklen Gang nicht erkennen konnte. Als er wieder aufsah und dem Mann ins Gesicht blickte, wurde diese Hoffnung zerschlagen. Dieses wissende Grinsen konnte doch nichts anderes heißen, als daß er es gesehen hatte oder?

Harry stockte einen Moment der Atmen. Severus grinste?!

„Es freut mich, daß du scheinbar zum ersten Mal in deinem ganzen Leben auf mich gehört hast."

„Das... es hätte alles anders sein können, wenn... wenn du..." Harry biß sich auf die Zunge und fluchte innerlich noch lauter als zuvor.

„Anders." Wiederholte Severus nachdenklich und warf Harry einen prüfenden Blick zu. Die Hoffnung in Harry wurde plötzlich von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker und langsam wandelte sich das zaghafte Gefühl in eine sehr angenehmen Wärme. Harry nickte und mobilisierte jeden Rest von Selbstbewußtsein, den er noch in sich finden konnte, um den Blick seines Vaters festzuhalten.

Auch Severus nickte schließlich.

„Vermutlich. – Ich glaube, wir beide haben eine Menge zu besprechen, Harry. Wenn du mir aufhilfst und mich zur Krankenstation begleitest, können wir in Ruhe reden." Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde jeder einzelne Gedanke in seinem Kopf in Jubelstürme ausbrechen und seine Nerven Samba tanzen. Severus wollte es! Das war alles, was er gehofft hatte, vielleicht sogar mehr als das. Es war ... ja, es war perfekt.

Severus sah die Reaktion im Gesicht seines Sohnes und ein wenig half es ihm über das nagende Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit hinweg, das er jetzt seit insgesamt zwei Tagen empfand. Wenn Harry nicht vorbei gekommen wäre, hätte er die ganze Nacht dort sitzen bleiben müssen, denn Dank der Schienen hatte er es nicht geschafft, wieder auf seine Beine zu kommen und jede andere Art der Fortbewegung wurde ebenfalls von ihnen verhindert. Es war schrecklich, sie wieder so hilflos wie ein Kind fühlen zu müssen oder sogar noch hilfloser. Denn ein Kind konnte wenigstens noch krabbeln, wenn es nicht mehr auf die Beine kam.

Doch die offensichtliche Freude, die Harry über sein Angebot mit ihm zu sprechen empfand, half darüber hinweg, stimmte ihn selbst glücklich. Und er war froh, daß er diesmal den Mut gehabt hatte, Harry das Angebot zu machen.

Es war nicht einfach, Severus mit den Schienen zurück auf die Beine zu bringen, aber wenn Quidditch einen Vorteil hatte, dann war es eine ausgeprägte Oberkörpermuskulatur.

„Was machst du überhaupt um diese Zeit hier und noch dazu allein? Das ist so was von unvernünftig." Tadelte Harry Severus, während er sich abmühte, ihn wieder aufzurichten. Severus schnaubte.

„Meinen Stolz retten, was sonst?" Harry lachte und gab Severus seine Krücken zurück.

„Interessante Methode, das muß ich schon sagen." Auch Severus erlaubte sich ein Lächeln.

„Ich wollte heimlich üben, das ist alles. Ich bin... erbärmlich mit diesen Dingern." Gab er ein wenig zaghaft zu und fixierte die Krücken mit einem wütenden Blick. Mit einer fast schon wilden Entschlossenheit in den Augen machte er einen ersten Schritt und fühlte, daß seine Kräfte noch immer nicht wieder da waren. Doch auch Harry schien das bemerkt zu haben, denn er war gleich zur Stelle, ihn zu stützen, bevor er wieder fiel.

„Das ist vollkommen normal für jemanden, der nicht gerade Leistungssportler ist, denke ich. – Du könntest es dir auch einfach machen und dich von mir zurückbringen lassen." Antwortete Harry und deutete auf seinen Zauberstab an seinem Gürtel. Doch Severus schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Auch wenn ich bereit bin, vor dir zuzugeben, daß vieles an meinem Verhalten nur Fassade war, Harry, solltest du dir bewußt sein, daß ich durchaus wirklich Wert darauf lege, mir einen Rest meiner Würde zu bewahren, auch vor dir." Harry hob grinsend die Schultern.

„Ich hätte es schon niemandem verraten." Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg zur Krankenstation fort. Die ernorme Anstrengung stand Severus ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber er war nicht bereit, aufzugeben. Und so gerne Harry es ihm leicht gemacht hätte, verstand er Severus gut. Wenn er es wieder lernen wollte, dann durfte er es sich nicht leicht machen. Fast schon hatte Harry ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er über sein Angebot nachdachte.

Er hatte es zwar nur gut gemeint, aber hatte er seinem Vater damit nicht angeboten, vor der Herausforderung wegzulaufen? Harry hatte das Gefühl, als begreife er langsam, was Severus ihm die ganze Zeit hatte sagen wollen.

Der Weg zurück zur Krankenstation kam Severus vor wie eine Weltreise, obwohl sie nur wenige Meter den Gang hinunter lag. Er war froh, daß Harry da war und ihm half, denn alleine, das war so klar wie sonst nichts in den vergangen Wochen, hätte er es niemals zurück geschafft.

Er konnte ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, als er schließlich sein Bett erreicht hatte und sich darauf niederließ. Harry hob vorsichtig seine Beine aufs Bett und obwohl Severus zuerst den Drang verspürte, protestierte er nicht gegen diese Hilfestellung. Harry meinte es nur gut und wenn er ehrlich war, mußte er ja auch zugeben, daß er so geschwächt war, daß er diese Hilfe brauchte, ob er nun wollte oder nicht.

Als Harry ihn dann auch noch zudeckte und wahrscheinlich mehr unbewußt die Kanten der Decke unter die Matratze schob, wurde Severus endgültig angenehm warm ums Herz und er lächelte.

Harry setzte sich an sein Bett und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Soll ich nicht vielleicht doch morgen wiederkommen? Das war sehr viel und du solltest besser schlafen." Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich glaube nicht, daß es gut wäre, wenn wir beide uns erlaubten, noch einmal eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen, Harry." Harry nickte stumm.

„Ich... ich gebe ehrlich zu, daß ich nicht weiß, wo und wie ich anfangen soll. Du hast sicher unendlich viele Fragen und ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich sie beantworten kann. Aber laß mich eins gleich vorneweg sagen, Harry. Ich wollte es dir schon so lange sagen.

Ich habe dich niemals gehaßt, nicht eine Minute meines Lebens." Harry schloß einen Moment die Augen und schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter. Das war nicht die Zeit, seinen Tränen nachzugeben, auch wenn der Drang unmenschlich war.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das selbe von mir sagen." Würgte Harry hervor und verfluchte sich im selben Moment noch dafür, daß er plötzlich ehrlich mit Severus sein wollte. Wäre es nicht viel besser gewesen, ihm das nicht zu sagen? Der Mann machte auf ihn den Eindruck nicht weniger angespannt zu sein als er selbst. Aber andererseits, er hatte Severus noch nie etwas vormachen können. Sein Vater hatte immer sofort gewußt, wann er log und wann nicht.

„Ich weiß, Harry. Und das war ja auch der Sinn des ganzen Spiels. Ich habe es darauf angelegt und ich war froh, daß du reagiert hast, wie ich wollte." Harry blinzelte ein paar mal, bevor er den Blick wieder auf Severus richtete.

„Aber wieso? Wieso hast du mich nicht einfach zu dir geholt? Ich verstehe das nicht. Wenn du wußtest, daß ich dein Sohn bin und wenn du wirklich wußtest, wie meine Tante und mein Onkel waren, warum hast du zugelassen, daß ich bei ihnen bleiben mußte?" Auch wenn Harry versuchte, seine Stimme ruhig und stetig zu halten, Severus entging die unterschwellige Wut nicht. Aber er hatte auch nicht erwarten können, daß sie nicht da sein würde und er war doch darauf vorbereitet gewesen, nicht wahr?

„Ich wollte dich holen. Ich kannte Petunia und Vernon nur aus Erzählungen deiner Mutter, aber ich habe nie gezweifelt, daß jedes Wort wahr war und darum wollte ich im ersten Moment nichts lieber, als sofort loszurennen und dich da raus zu holen.

Aber es gab zwei Dinge, die mich davon abhielten. Das eine war Dumbledores Ansicht, daß du die Chance bekommen solltest, wie ein normaler Junge aufzuwachsen, ohne den ganzen Ruhm und den Rummel um deiner Person.

Und ich denke, daß er zweifellos recht damit hatte. Wärst du in der magischen Welt aufgewachsen und nicht versteckt bei den Muggeln, hättest du keine schönere Kindheit gehabt. – Wohl auch keine schlechtere, das sehe ich jetzt ein, aber ich denke, du wärst niemals der wunderbare junge Mann geworden, der du jetzt bist." Harrys Mund fühlte sich unglaublich trocken an und er hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, nie wieder in der Lage zu sein, seine Zunge zu bewegen, so schwer fühlte sie sich an.

„Ich bin ein Nichts." Murmelte er gepreßt und zuckte zusammen, als er Severus' Hand plötzlich auf seiner fühlte. Die schwarzen Augen fixierten ihn so intensiv, daß es Harry kalt den Rücken hinunter lief.

„Nein! Bitte, Harry, hör mir zu. Du bist kein Nichts. Ich weiß, daß ich dir dieses Gefühl oft genug gegeben habe und es tut mir leid, daß ich es getan habe. Du bist kein Nichts. Du hast deine Fehler wie alle anderen auch und nicht mehr. – Mach dich nicht so klein."

„Was war der andere Grund?" Harrys Stimme zitterte ein wenig, doch er hatte noch immer halbwegs die Oberhand über seine Gefühle.

„Der andere Grund war meine eigene Dummheit. Ich habe geglaubt, daß ich es nicht verdient hätte, daß du bei mir bist. Ich dachte, wenn ich dir aufbürden würde, bei mir aufzuwachsen, dann würde ich dich damit noch mehr bestrafen als mit einem Leben bei deinen Verwandten.

Der Junge, der überlebte und sein Vater, der Todesser. – Ich habe geglaubt, daß es der einzige Weg sei, dich vor mir und einem Leben voller Tratsch und böser Gerüchte zu schützen. Und der beste Weg, um mich zu bestrafen." Harry nickte, doch diesmal war er es, der Severus fixierte.

„Das ist noch nicht alles." Nach einen kurzen Zögern, senkte Severus den Blick.

„Ich wollte nicht mehr fühlen. Ich wußte damals schon, daß noch nicht alles vorbei war und ich wollte nicht noch einmal so empfinden müssen, wie ich damals empfunden habe. Der Tod deiner Mutter hat mich in Stücke gerissen. Ich wollte nicht noch einmal so angreifbar für Voldemort sein und ich wollte, daß es in meinem Leben nichts mehr gibt, über dessen Verlust ich Schmerz empfinden würde." Severus wunderte sich über seine eigene Ehrlichkeit und vor allem über die Tatsache, daß er die Worte überhaupt über die Lippen brachte. Aber vermutlich lag es daran, daß Harry so ruhig blieb und entgegen all seiner Befürchtungen nicht wutentbrannt und voller Haß auf ihn los ging.

Konnte es möglich sein, daß Harry ihm all das wirklich verzeihen konnte? Severus hoffte es mehr als alles andere und das gab ihm auch die Kraft, Harry die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen, ihm seine eigene, unglaubliche Dummheit zu offenbaren.

„So ging es mir manchmal auch." Sagte Harry schließlich nach einer Zeit des Schweigens, die Severus wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war. Überrascht blickte er seinen Sohn an, dessen Augen traurig glitzerten.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Es gab auch in meinem Leben eine Zeit, in der ich nicht mehr fühlen wollte. Damals, als Cedric gestorben ist, ist mir plötzlich alles zu viel geworden. Den ganzen Sommer über hatte ich fürchterliche Alpträume und Schuldgefühle ohne Ende. Ich habe mir Vorwürfe gemacht, daß ich ihn nicht gerettet habe.

Das einzige, was ich die ganze Zeit über nicht hatte, war Angst. Jedenfalls so lange ich nicht an meine Freunde dachte. Sie waren das einzige, was ich als meine Schwachstelle in diesem Kampf bezeichnen konnte.

Ich habe in jenem Jahr versucht, meine Freunde von mir zu stoßen. – Vielleicht ist es dir aufgefallen, aber wir haben lange Zeit nicht viel miteinander gesprochen." Severus mußte erst einen Moment darüber nachdenken, aber dann nickte er schließlich.

„Das hat etwa bis Weihnachten gedauert, nicht wahr?" Harry nickte.

„Ich habe es nicht ausgehalten und das war wohl mein Glück. Die beiden haben nicht locker gelassen, bis ich sie schließlich wieder an mich herangelassen habe." Severus lachte leise, seine schwarzen Augen funkelten vergnügt.

„Miss Granger kann sehr ausdauernd sein, wenn es darum geht, ihren Willen durchzusetzen. Diese Erfahrung habe ich dieses Jahr auch schon gemacht." Auch Harry erlaubte sich ein kurzes Lächeln, doch dann wurde er sofort wieder ernst. Jetzt wo Severus bereit war, seine Fragen zu beantworten, war es wohl endlich an der Zeit, die wichtigste Frage überhaupt zu stellen. Die eine Frage, die ihn sogar noch mehr gequält hatte als die nach dem Warum.

„Severus, wie wird es nun weitergehen?" Beiden sahen sich einen Moment lang in die Augen und beide sahen die Befürchtungen und Ängste des anderen. Schließlich faßte Severus sich ein Herz.

„Wenn du damit meinst, was ich möchte, dann ist die Frage ganz einfach zu beantworten. – Ich möchte dich kennen lernen, Harry. Ich möchte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit dir verbringen und versuchen, so viel wie nur möglich von der verlorenen Vergangenheit wieder aufzuholen.

Ich möchte deine Fragen zu deiner Mutter und ihren Freunden beantworten. Und ich möchte, daß du mir eine Chance gibst.

Wenn du dagegen wissen wolltest, was ich tun werde, dann lautet die Antwort: Was immer du willst." Harry fühlte, wie sich eine unglaubliche Erleichterung in ihm breit machte. Diese Antwort, so überraschend sie war, war genau das, was er sich gewünscht hatte. Mehr hatte er sich nicht erhoffen können und er war unglaublich dankbar, daß es so gekommen war.

Er spürte, wie die Hand seines Vaters in seiner ein wenig zitterte und mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen drückte er sie sanft.

„Einverstanden." War alles, was er hervorbrachte, aber er wußte, daß Severus verstanden hatte, was er damit sagen wollte, denn das Zittern hörte augenblicklich auf und der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des älteren Mannes war eine unbeschreibliche Mischung aus grenzenloser Überraschung und großer Dankbarkeit und Freude.

Bevor einer von beiden noch irgend etwas sagen konnte, hatte Severus sich im Bett wieder aufgerichtet und Harry in die Arme geschlossen. Harry zögerte nur einen winzigen Moment, bevor er die Geste erwiderte und als ihm bewußt wurde, daß dies die erste ehrlich liebevolle und warme Umarmung von seinem Vater war, die er in seinem Leben bekommen hatte, machte sein Herz einen kleinen Sprung.

„Ich bin wirklich gespannt auf die Schlagzeile in der Hexenwoche und im Tagespropheten." Murmelte Harry, doch augenblicklich bereute er seine Worte, als er fühlte, wie Severus sich ein wenig verkrampfte. Für ihn war es vollkommen normal, daß die Zeitungen über jede Kleinigkeit in seinem Leben schrieben, aber für seinen Vater wohl weniger.

„Harry. – Ich möchte, daß diese Neuigkeit nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt." Sagte er schließlich. Harry blickte ihn verständnislos an.

„Warum? Schämst du dich etwa für mich?"

„So ein Unsinn! – Ich möchte einfach nur nicht, daß die Zeitungen sich das Maul über Lily zerreißen. Man braucht nicht einmal besonders viel Fantasie, um sich vorzustellen, was in den Zeitungen alles über sie und ihre Treulosigkeit stehen würde.

Sie werden sich langsam daran gewöhnen, daß du dir ausgerechnet mich als väterlichen Freund ausgesucht hast und das ist alles, was sie kriegen werden, versprich es mir!" Zum ersten Mal hatte Severus' Stimme wieder einen scharfen, bestimmenden Ton angenommen und selbst wenn Harry gewollt hätte, hätte er gar nicht anders gekonnt, als zu nicken. Er hatte ja recht und Harry mußte zugeben, daß er mal wieder nicht über die Sache nachgedacht hatte. Natürlich würde das ein schlechtes Licht auf seine Mutter werfen, selbst wenn sie wirklich die gesamte Geschichte bekannt machten.

Das Netz aus Lügen, das Severus und Lily gespannt hatten, um ihre Liebe vor allen zu verschleiern, konnte man über zwanzig Jahre nach Lilys Tod nicht mehr einfach so entwirren.

„Kein Wort von mir, versprochen." Severus atmete erleichtert auf.

Wenig später kehrte Harry in seine Räume zurück. Manami und Cho schliefen noch immer genauso ruhig wie einige Stunden zuvor, als er beide allein gelassen hatte. So leise wie möglich, zog Harry sich aus und kletterte zurück ins Bett.

Er fühlte sich noch immer aufgeregt und glücklich, aber trotzdem konnte er jetzt endlich ein wenig schlafen, denn es war ein gutes und beruhigendes Gefühl, alles in die richtigen Bahnen gebracht zu haben und in ein paar Wochen würden er und Severus dann so weit sein, daß sie alles geklärt hatten, was es zwischen ihnen zu klären gab. Da war er sich sicher.

Der Unterricht am letzten Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien war bereits nach den Vormittagsstunden beendet, um den Schülern die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre Sachen zu packen, bevor das abendliche Festessen begann.

Es wunderte Harry nicht weiter, daß er der einzige war, der sich nach dem Mittagessen in der Bibliothek befand und die Ruhe war etwas, wofür er eigentlich auch sehr dankbar war. Harry war noch nie ein großer Bücherwurm gewesen und während seiner Schulzeit war es eigentlich nur Hermines Verdienst gewesen, wenn er sich überhaupt mal freiwillig hingesetzt hatte, um zu lernen, aber wenn er es tat, dann brauchte er Ruhe.

Heute war er zwar nicht zum Lernen da, aber die Aufgabe, die er sich gestellt hatte, erforderte nicht weniger Ruhe und Konzentration.

In der vergangenen Nacht noch war ihm die Idee gekommen, daß er für seinen Vater eine Art Trainingsplan machen konnte, um ihm den Umgang mit den Krücken zu erleichtern. Normalerweise war es üblich, daß Patienten erst ein wenig Krafttraining absolvierten, um sich überhaupt längere Zeit auf den Krücken halten zu können. Madam Pomfrey hatte das sicher nicht gewußt - denn ihr eigener Plan beinhaltete kein solches Training - und hatte Severus durch ihre Unwissenheit vor eine schier unmögliche Aufgabe gestellt.

Immerhin, man durfte nicht vergessen, daß Severus von einem Sportler, der das mit links machte, so weit weg war wie nur möglich.

Er hatte gleich nach dem Aufstehen an diesem Morgen mit Sirius gesprochen und dieser hatte sich bereit erklärt, ihm bis zum Mittag einige Muggelbücher zu dem Thema zu besorgen.

Jetzt saß Harry vor diesen Büchern, hatte sich in den Text vertieft und kritzelte nebenher etwas auf einen Bogen Pergament. Er war so auf seine Aufgabe konzentriert, daß er Hermine nicht hörte, die in die Bibliothek gekommen war und sich jetzt neben ihn setzte.

„Heißt das, daß du mit ihm gesprochen hast?" fragte sie und Harry fuhr vor Schreck über die plötzliche Störung zusammen.

„Hermine! Was hast du vor, willst du mich umbringen?" Hermine lachte, wandte ihren Blick aber nicht von den Büchern vor Harry ab.

„Ja, wir haben miteinander gesprochen. Ich habe doch gesagt, daß ich es tun würde."

„Ist nur ungewöhnlich für deinen Dickschädel, so früh schon nachzugeben." Bemerkte Hermine trocken und zog eines der Bücher zu sich hinüber.

„Sieht so aus, als wolltest du mir helfen." Neckte Harry seine alte Freundin mit einem Grinsen und Hermine, die sich sofort in das Buch vertieft hatte, blickte lächelnd auf, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Nein, ich würde zwar gerne, aber ich hab keine Zeit. – Du weißt, wie ich auf Bücher reagiere." Sie zwinkerte. „Severus möchte heute abend bei dem Fest dabei sein und ich muß noch einiges vorbereiten." Harry zog überrascht die Stirn kraus. Er hatte nicht gedacht, daß Severus dabei sein wollte, denn die Feier, die heute stattfinden würde, würde eine eher bedrückende Angelegenheit werden. Dumbledore hatte entschieden, daß das diesjährige Weihnachtsfestessen gleichzeitig auch eine Gedenkfeier für alle Schüler – ehemalig oder aktuell – werden sollte, die im Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen waren.

„Ist das wirklich so eine gute Idee?" fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Er ist alt genug, um es selbst zu wissen, denke ich. – Ich habe ihm übrigens heute morgen erzählt, daß du Aidan mit zurück gebracht hast, als du und Draco nach ihm gesucht habt. – Ich glaube, er war sehr berührt. Dumbledore hat beschlossen, daß Aidan hier in Hogwarts beerdigt wird. Ihr Vater wurde nicht gefunden, darum gehen alle davon aus, daß er entweder tot oder durch irgendein Wunder entkommen ist."

„Wann?" fragte Harry und war erstaunt, daß seine Stimme fast schon heiser klang.

„Sobald die Schüler fort sind. Sie sollen es nicht mitbekommen." Harry nickte und fuhr sich kurz mit den Händen über die müden Augen. Die Nacht war doch sehr lang und anstrengend gewesen.

„Ich bin froh, wenn das alles vorbei ist, Hermine. Meinst du, daß dann vielleicht alles mal ein bißchen – normal wird?" Hermine stand mit einem Lächeln von ihrem Stuhl auf und trat hinter Harry. Harry schreckte noch einmal ein wenig zusammen, als er vollkommen unerwartet ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern fühlte, entspannte sich aber augenblicklich, als diese Hände begannen, seine verspannten Schultern zu kneten.

Verdammt, er hatte vergessen, wie gut Hermine das konnte und daß sie es vor allem immer dann tat, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartete.

„Was ist schon normal, Harry? Es wird ruhiger werden, denke ich. Aber ob es lange ruhig bleiben wird, kann jetzt noch niemand sagen.

Ich weiß nicht, ich hab gelernt, damit zu leben, zu nehmen, was kommt." Harry fuhr zusammen, als sie einen besonders dicken Knoten traf, doch Hermine intensivierte den Druck ihrer Hände auf diese Stelle gnadenlos und schon wenig später durchströmte Harry das unvergleichlich schöne Gefühl des nachlassenden Schmerzes.

„Ich glaube, du solltest Cho bei Gelegenheit mal da ran lassen, Harry. Du hast Knoten im Rücken, die dicker sind als meine Faust." Harry seufzte zur Antwort.

Die Große Halle erstrahlte im Licht der vielen hundert Kerzen die hoch oben über den Haustischen in der Luft schwebten. Wie jedes Jahr standen auch diesmal zwölf prachtvoll geschmückte Tannenbäume an den Wänden der Halle und um die weihnachtliche Stimmung perfekt zu machen, hatte es vor wenigen Minuten begonnen zu schneien. Die kleinen, weißen Schneeflocken rieselten von der verzauberten Decke herab und wirbelten fröhlich durch die Luft, bevor sie einen guten Meter über den Köpfen der Schüler wie von Geisterhand verschwanden.

Harry war einer der ersten in der Großen Halle. Außer ihm waren erst gut zwanzig Schüler und zwei seiner Kollegen da. Aber es war auch noch sehr früh, die Halle würde erst in einer halben Stunde wieder aus allen Nähten platzen.

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und blickte verträumt an die verzauberte Decke, beobachtete den Schnee bei seinem Tanz und versuchte, sich an die Stimmung an diesen Abenden während seiner Schulzeit zu erinnern.

Denn eines hatte er sofort gemerkt, als er die Halle vor fünf Minuten betreten hatte. Es war nicht wie damals. Und das lag nicht nur daran, daß die Banner über den Haustischen dieses Mal nicht in den entsprechenden Farben leuchteten, sondern in Schwarz und Weiß gehalten waren. Die ganze Stimmung in Hogwarts hatte sich in den letzten Jahren so gravierend verändert, daß Harry sein Zuhause fast nicht wiedererkannte. Heute noch weniger als sonst.

Harry wußte, daß es mit dem vergangenen Krieg zu tun hatte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob das jetzt wieder anders werden würde. Die Hausfeindschaften waren in den letzten Jahren ein wenig zurück gegangen, aber der traurige Grund dafür war, daß sich zum ersten Mal auch Schüler aus Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords geschlagen hatten. Mit dieser neuerlichen Wende hatten sich die Schüler, die sich gegen die dunkle Seite entschieden hatten, kurzerhand zusammen geschlossen und zum ersten Mal seit sehr vielen Jahren, sahen sich die Schüler in Slytherin nicht mehr von den anderen ausgegrenzt.

Harry seufzte. Wie viel billiger hätten sie diesen Zusammenschluß haben können, wenn sie nur rechtzeitig vernünftig geworden wären!

Aber Harry wollte nicht unfair sein, und wenn er sich an seine sieben Jahre in Hogwarts zurück erinnerte, mußte er wohl oder übel zugeben, daß ein echter Gryffindor zu seiner Zeit sich niemals mit einem Slytherin eingelassen hätte, wenn es dafür nicht einen mindestens katastrophal dringenden Grund gegeben hätte. Und so war es mit Sicherheit auch den anderen beiden Häusern ergangen.

Harry konnte nicht genau sagen, wie lange er schon an die Decke gestarrt hatte, doch mit der Zeit drangen die Geräusche seiner Umgebung in seine Gedankenwelt ein und als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Halle richtete, stellte er erstaunt fest, daß sowohl die Schüler als auch die Lehrer sich bereits fast vollständig versammelt hatten.

Der Tisch der Slytherins war noch zur Hälfte unbesetzt, doch Harry wußte, daß es nicht mehr Schüler werden würden. Die, die nicht selbst in den letzten Kampf involviert gewesen waren, aber trotzdem in offensichtlicher Verbindung zu Voldemort gestanden hatten, waren während der letzten Tage vom Ministerium abgeholt, andere wiederum von ihren Eltern schon einige Tage früher in die Ferien geholt worden. Harry hielt überrascht inne, als er auf bekannte, helle Augen traf, eine Mischung aus grau und eisblau.

Draco verzog die Lippen zu einem Grinsen und hob kurz die Hand zum Gruß, bevor er sich wieder zu dem Kreis sehr junger Slytherins umwandte, die ihn weiter aufgeregt mit Fragen bombardierten. Harry lächelte.

Es war gut, daß Draco für sie zu einem Vorbild geworden war. Er war definitiv ein besser Beispiel als andere seiner ehemaligen Klassenkameraden.

Sein Blick schweifte zum anderen Ende der Halle und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich. Mit einem Grinsen stand Harry auf und war in wenigen Schritten am Tisch der Gryffindors angelangt. Ginny flog in seine Arme.

„Harry! Wie schön!" rief die junge Frau, die immer noch ein typischer rothaariger Wildfang war, wenn auch nicht mehr so schüchtern wie früher, was nach Harrys Ansicht zweifellos an Draco liegen mußte. Nur er konnte es schaffen, aus einer schüchternen Gryffindor in nur zwei Jahren so etwas zu machen. Er grinste.

„Was tut ihr beiden hier?" fragte Harry, immer noch ein wenig überrascht, Draco und Ginny unter den Schülern zu sehen. Es war nicht üblich, daß ehemalige Schüler einfach so in Hogwarts auftauchten, nicht einmal zu den Festtagen.

„Dumbledore hat Draco gebeten, herzukommen. Ich glaube, es ging um Professor Snape. Und ich bin kurzerhand einfach mitgekommen." Ginnys Augen strahlten und kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, zog sie Harry noch einmal in eine feste Umarmung.

„Ich hab dich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht es dir? Und wie geht es eurem Kleinen?"

„Fabelhaft! Der kleine Satansbraten ist ganz sein Vater, wer hätte das gedacht? – Ich hab ihn über die Feiertage bei meiner Mutter einquartiert, damit Draco und ich endlich mal wieder Ruhe haben." Sie zwinkerte Harry zu und er lachte. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob der kleine Damian seine Wildheit wirklich von seinem Vater hatte und wenn Ginny ehrlich war, gab sie ihre eigenen Zweifel vermutlich auch zu.

„Wie lange werdet ihr bleiben?"

„Ich denke, bis Neujahr vielleicht. Zwischendrin müssen wir zwar mal beim Fuchsbau vorbei und Hallo sagen, aber mehr haben wir nicht geplant." Nun war es an Harry, Ginny noch einmal in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Das ist großartig. Ich freu mich so!" In diesem Moment bemerkte Harry, wie es in der ganzen Halle mit einem Schlag mucksmäuschenstill wurde. Auch Ginny blickte über seine Schulter hinweg hinauf zum Lehrertisch und schien im ersten Moment geschockt zu sein.

„Wir sehen uns nachher, Ginny." Flüsterte Harry ihr zu und drehte sich dann zum Lehrertisch um. Wie er vermutet hatte, hatte Severus gerade gemeinsam mit Hermine und Dumbledore die Halle betreten und war der Grund für die plötzliche Stille. Scheinbar hatten die Schüler nicht gewußt, daß der schwer verletzte Lehrer für Zaubertränke am heutigen Abend zum ersten Mal wieder unter ihnen weilen würde. Harry lächelte, als er das Podium bestieg und wie selbstverständlich seinen Platz neben Severus einnahm.

„Ein gelungener Auftritt." Murmelte er seinem Vater zu, der ihm einen kurzen, vollkommen ausdruckslosen Blick zuwarf, doch Harry wußte, daß es seine Art von öffentlichem Lächeln war.

Sein Vater hatte noch einiges zu lernen.

„Den ich sicherlich so nicht geplant hatte. Ich bin durchaus kein nach Ruhm hungernder Gryffindor." Severus lachte so leise, daß es außer Harry keiner hören konnte, als sich aus Harrys Kehle ein kleiner Knurrlaut entrang. Natürlich war ihm bewußt, daß Harry mit Sicherheit alles, aber nicht hungrig nach Ruhm war, aber das war noch lange kein Grund, den Jungen von nun an mit seinen beißenden Anspielungen zu verschonen, nicht wahr?

Die Gespräche unter den Schülern setzten wieder leise ein und Severus fragte sich, wie viele unter ihnen wohl gerade über ihn spekulierten und ob es unter ihnen wohl auch welche gab, die bemerkt hatten, daß Harry zum ersten Mal neben ihm saß, seit er nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt war.

Er war sich auf jeden Fall sicher, daß es dem einen oder anderen Ravenclaw einfach aufgefallen sein mußte. Bei diesem Haus hatte er nicht selten das Gefühl, daß sie sich ständig irgendwelche Notizen machten, selbst wenn es um so etwas Profanes wie ein Essen in der Großen Halle ging.

Doch Severus mußte auch zugeben, daß er beeindruckt war von so manchem Ravenclaw und wenn er noch einmal als Schüler auf dem Stuhl sitzen, noch einmal den Hut auf dem Kopf haben könnte, er würde dieses Mal einfach alles tun, um wirklich nach Ravenclaw eingeteilt zu werden.

Aber das war Vergangenheit, zu viel hätte, zu viel wenn, zu viel wäre.

Das Schweigen legte sich erneut über die Gruppe der versammelten Schüler, als Dumbledore sich von seinem Platz erhob, um seine von allen erwartete Ansprache zu halten. Severus hörte, wie Dumbledore den Sonorus-Zauber sprach.

„Ihr alle wißt, daß wir heute nicht nur den Beginn der Weihnachtsferien feiern, wie wir es sonst an diesem Tag zu tun pflegen." Begann er, wie Severus fand, für ihn außergewöhnlich direkt und ohne großartige Einleitung. Doch es hatte genau die Wirkung, die er sich davon wohl erhofft hatte, denn nicht ein einziger Schüler in der ganzen Halle hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf den alten Direktor gerichtet.

„Heute ist ein glücklicher und ein sehr trauriger Tag. Glücklich, weil vor wenigen Tagen endlich geschehen ist, wofür so viele von uns gekämpft und alle erdenklichen Opfer gebracht haben. Traurig, weil es sehr viele Opfer gefordert hat.

Die Opfer sollen uns aber nicht davon abhalten, den Fall Lord Voldemorts zu feiern, während das Feiern uns die Opfer nicht vergessen lassen soll." Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Ah ja, da war sie, die unmögliche Verspieltheit des alten Mannes, die er fast schon vermißt hatte.

„Darum wird es heute ein fröhliches Fest werden. Aber zuerst sollten wir uns an alle erinnern, die heute nicht mehr da sind. Ich möchte..." Albus hielt inne und in der Halle hörte man einige Schüler überrascht mit ihren Nachbarn tuscheln, denn neben Harry hatte Severus zu seinen Krücken gegriffen und stemmte sich langsam und unter großer Anstrengung auf seine Beine.

Severus warf Albus einen kurzen Blick zu und dieser kurze Austausch allein schon ließ den alten Zauberer scheinbar verstehen, was Severus wollte. Denn er nickte und setzte sich gleich darauf wieder hin.

Das Geflüster in der Halle wurde aufgeregter und auch Harry, der noch immer neben Severus saß, spürte, wie sein Herz etwas schneller schlug. Das war höchst ungewöhnlich und sah fast so aus, als wolle Severus weitersprechen. Das war etwas, was der Lehrer für Zaubertränke noch nie getan hatte.

„Wenn ich mich heute hier in der Großen Halle umsehe," begann Severus und warf einen Blick in die Runde von gespannten Gesichtern. Obwohl er keinen Zauber verwendet hatte, war seine Stimme bis in die letzten Reihen zu hören. „muß ich ehrlich gestehen, daß es mich schmerzt, was ich sehe." Harry hielt die Luft an und auch einigen Schülern schien es so zu gehen.

„Zu viele Gesichter sehe ich nicht mehr," sein Blick glitt hinüber zum Tisch der Slytherins, „und vor allem in meinem eigenen Haus sind die Verluste hoch. Slytherin hat viele großartige Zauberer und Hexen verloren und daß wir sie nicht alle an den Dunklen Lord verloren haben, ist nur ein geringer Trost. Trotzdem ändert es nichts daran, daß ich versagt habe, und ich möchte mich bei euch, den Hinterbliebenen, dafür entschuldigen. Ich hätte besser auf euch acht geben müssen.

Aber auch bei euch anderen möchte ich mich entschuldigen, daß ich, daß wir alle es nicht geschafft haben, besser auf euch und eure Kameraden zu achten." Sein Blick löste sich von seinen Slytherins und mehr als ein völlig überforderter Schüler an den anderen drei Tischen stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, als er den Ausdruck in den Augen des sonst so unnahbaren, kalten Lehrers sah.

Harry war beeindruckt. Er hatte gewußt, daß Severus sich verändern würde. Er hatte es sogar fest eingeplant. Was ihm jedoch nicht in den Sinn gekommen war, war daß Severus sich schon so früh und vollkommen ohne seinen vorherigen Einfluß so offen zeigen würde.

„In den vergangenen Monaten gab es jemanden, hier in diesem Schloß, das ein sicherer Zufluchtsort für euch alle sein sollte, der nach Hilfe gerufen hat. Aber sie hat es nicht laut und deutlich getan, das konnte sie nicht.

Ich habe ihre Hilferufe nicht gehört. Und dann haben wir sie verloren." Harry schluckte und blickte unter sich. Aidan. Die Sache ging ihm so nah und Harry konnte nichts tun, um den Schmerz ein wenig zu lindern.

„Weder für sie, noch für all die anderen, die eventuell auch nach Hilfe gerufen haben, aber nicht erhört wurden, können wir heute noch etwas tun. Es ist eine Schuld, mit der wir von nun an leben müssen.

Aber wir können uns an sie erinnern. Und genau das ist es, worum ich euch bitten möchte. Weil sie mich darum gebeten hat, als sie in meinen Armen starb.

Ich bitte euch, euch an sie alle zu erinnern, denn sie alle, ob sie nun mit oder gegen uns gekämpft haben, waren irgendwann einmal eure Kameraden, Freunde, Brüder oder Schwestern.

Vergeßt niemals das Opfer, das wir und vor allem sie für den Frieden gebracht haben und vielleicht haben wir dann eine Chance, diesen Frieden zu erhalten." Die Stille in der Großen Halle war tödlich. Keiner der Schüler rührte sich oder gab auch nur den kleinsten Laut von sich, als Severus schließlich die Augen schloß und den Kopf ein wenig sinken ließ.

Harry war der erste, der wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Er stand ebenfalls auf und folgte Severus' Beispiel.

Nach und nach standen immer mehr auf. Zuerst die Lehrer am Lehrertisch, dann die ersten Slytherins und schließlich alle anderen Schüler. In der Großen Halle stand für einen Moment die Zeit still, als ganz Hogwarts als Einheit sich an alle erinnerte, die im Kampf ihr Leben gelassen hatten.

Severus hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er schließlich die Augen öffnete, den Blick über die Halle gleiten ließ und sah, daß er zum ersten Mal seine Schüler wirklich erreicht hatte. Und einen törichten kleinen Moment lang hoffte er, daß Aidan und Lily ihn sehen konnten.

„Danke schön." Murmelte er und setzte sich.

Sein Blick traf kurz den Harrys und ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, als sein Sohn im ein kurzes Lächeln zuwarf.

Aidans Beerdigung fand am nächsten Tag statt, nachdem der Hogwarts-Express den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade verlassen hatte. Es hatte die ganze Nacht hindurch weiter geschneit und der Friedhof von Hogwarts, vor allen Schülern gut versteckt in einem der vielen Gartenlabyrinthe gelegen, war in unschuldiges Weiß getaucht.

Unpassendes Weiß, wie Severus fand, aber andererseits war Aidan trotz allem, was sie getan hatte, unschuldig gewesen.

Sesha und Harry standen an seiner Seite, während Dumbledore die Grabrede sprach, von der Severus jedoch kein Wort hörte. Für seinen Abschied von Aidan brauchte er keine Rede, keine feierliche Zeremonie.

Sesha drückte seine Hand ein wenig fester und Severus hatte das Gefühl, daß sie wirklich verstand, wenn er auch nicht wirklich wußte, warum.

Die Beerdigung war gleich nach der Zeremonie auf dem Friedhof beendet und Severus war sehr dankbar dafür. Diese Förmlichkeiten griffen ihn stets mehr an, als es ihm lieb war und gerade jetzt, wo er ohnehin nicht auf der Höhe war, war die Gefahr, seine immer noch teilweise aufrecht erhaltene Fassade entgleiten zu lassen, einfach zu hoch.

Nachdenklich starrte er in das Feuer, das im Kamin des Kaminzimmers brannte und nahm einen Schluck von dem großen Glas Cognac, das Harry ihm eingeschenkt hatte. Poppy wäre vermutlich wieder an die Decke gegangen, wenn sie es gewußt hätte und unbewußt machte das den Cognac sogar noch ein wenig besser, als er ohnehin schon war.

„Severus?"

„Hm?"

„Du bist nicht schuld." Severus warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Das wollte ich dir gestern schon sagen. Du bist nicht schuld. Und Aidan wußte das." Severus schluckte und schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

„Ich meine, was ich gesagt habe, Harry." Harry nickte.

„Ich weiß. Aber es ändert nichts. Du bist nicht schuld. Du kannst es dir einreden, wie du es sonst immer tust, oder du kannst mir einmal in deinem Leben einfach nur glauben." Sesha klappte das Buch zu, in dem sie gelesen hatte und sah Severus nun ihrerseits sehr eindringlich an.

„Er hat recht, Sev. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß Aidan gewußt hat, was auf sie zukommt." Severus blickte Sesha fragend an. Sesha griff in eine Tasche ihres Umhanges und zog einen Karte hervor. Sie war schmutzig und sehr verknickt. Severus nahm sie vorsichtig entgegen und warf einen Blick darauf. Überrascht zog er eine Augenbraue bis hinauf zum Haaransatz.

„Sie hat sie mir gegeben, nachdem wir dich aus der Schußbahn gebracht haben. Es ist das Rad des Schicksals. – Das Rad des Schicksals prophezeit das unabwendbare Schicksal eines Menschen. Was er auch tut, es wird ihn nicht davor bewahren. Wie das Schicksal aussieht, hängt von den umliegenden Karten ab. Oder wie in diesem Fall, da die Karte ihre Tageskarte war, von den Umständen.

Ich weiß, daß du nicht an die Karten glaubst, Severus, aber sie sind kein völliger Humbug. Keine Form der Magie ist es, in jeder steckt ein wenig Wahrheit. Und ich glaube, daß Aidan das wußte und daher wußte sie auch, daß es ihr Schicksal war, in diesem Kampf zu sterben." Severus betrachtete die Karte nachdenklich und schweigend. Sesha wußte, daß sie darauf von ihm keine Antwort erhalten würde, aber sie hatte ihren Standpunkt klar gemacht und das war schon einmal gut so.

Wie sich in den kommenden Tagen herausstellte, hatte Dumbledore Draco aus zwei Gründen nach Hogwarts geholt. Zum einem, damit er etwas Zeit mit Severus verbringen und Harry damit ein wenig mehr Zeit mit Cho geben konnte, und zum anderen, um ihn zu bitten, im kommenden Schuljahr die Position als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu übernehmen. Auch Harry hatte er diese Stelle bereits angeboten, doch zu seiner vollkommenen Überraschung hatte Harry abgelehnt.

Draco verließ Hogwarts am Ende der Weihnachtsferien, ohne Dumbledore eine Zu- oder Absage gegeben zu haben, aber er versprach dem alten Zauberer, gut darüber nach zu denken und ihm seine Entscheidung so bald wie möglich mitzuteilen.

Auch Cho verließ Hogwarts nach Neujahr mit Manami, um in ihre neue Wohnung in London einzuziehen. Harry hatte sie gebeten, noch ein wenig zu bleiben, doch Cho lehnte ab. So lange sie bei ihm in Hogwarts war, erklärte sie ihm, war er nicht in der Lage, wirklich herauszufinden, was aus seiner Zukunft werden sollte.

Und so ungern Harry das auch zugab, sie hatte wohl recht damit, denn so lange sie und seine Tochter um ihn herum waren, beschränkte sich seine Welt vollkommen auf die beiden. Doch auch ihm war klar, daß die Vaterrolle sicher nicht der Sinn seines restlichen Lebens werden konnte, also ließ er Cho ziehen, schweren Herzens, aber immerhin doch mit der Gewißheit, daß es nur eine kurze Trennung sein würde, denn sie versprach, ihn bis zu seiner Rückkehr nach London regelmäßig mit Manami zu besuchen.

Severus und Harry arbeiteten gemeinsam einen Trainingsplan aus, um Severus' Heilung ein wenig schneller voran zu treiben und so lange Severus ausfiel, übernahm Hermine seinen Unterricht für Zaubertränke. Für Schüler und Lehrer war das definitiv eine Erholung, wie sogar Severus eines Tages gestand, als er und Harry mal wieder allein in einem der Kerkerräume Laufübungen machten.

Und ganz von alleine kamen sich die beiden in dieser Zeit auch näher, wie sie es beide gehofft hatten. Es war keine schnelle, hochgradig herzliche Annäherung, aber sie gingen aufeinander ein, zeigten nach kurzer Zeit gegenseitige Zuneigung. Severus beantwortete offen jede Frage, die Harry hatte und Harry schaffte es ganz langsam, aber nachhaltig, Severus' harte Schale ein wenig aufzubrechen.

Severus schwor vor Hermine stets darauf, daß das die Seite seiner Mutter in ihm sein mußte, denn sie allein hatte das bisher geschafft.

So wurde es von allen beinahe unbemerkt Frühling um Hogwarts herum.

Severus saß auf einer Bank am See in der Sonne. Sein Gehstock, die einzige Gehhilfe, die er inzwischen noch benötigte, Dank Harrys großartiger Hilfe, lehnte neben ihm. Die Sonne strahlte ihm ins Gesicht und wärmte ihn ein wenig, während er ihr sein Gesicht entgegen streckte, die Arme hinter seinem Hinterkopf verschränkt.

Auch jetzt noch, nachdem der Krieg und die damit verbundene Arbeit zu Ende war, war Ruhe immer noch etwas, was selten war und was er sehr genoß. Zwar hatte er jetzt seinen regelmäßigen Schlaf, überarbeitete sich nicht regelmäßig und verbrachte seine Zeit mit wesentlich angenehmeren Dingen als in den Jahren zuvor, doch jetzt war Harry fast rund um die Uhr um ihn herum und wenn nicht er, dann eben Sesha.

Severus lächelte bei dem Gedanken an die beiden. Er war dankbar dafür, daß sie da waren, anders konnte er es nicht sagen. Unendlich dankbar.

Er hörte wie jemand den Kiesweg vom Schloßtor zum See hinunter kam und Severus ahnte, daß es jemand war, der seine Ruhe gleich stören würde. Doch er wandte sich nicht um, sondern ließ den Störenfried einfach kommen.

Immerhin, er hatte gut eine Stunde seine Ruhe gehabt, das war doch schon mal was.

Hermine ließ sich mit einem breiten Lächeln neben ihm auf der Bank nieder und nahm die gleiche Sitzposition ein.

„Die Sonne kitzelt einen in der Nase." Bemerkte sie in einem fast belustigten Tonfall und Severus lachte über diese Bemerkung.

„In der Tat, Hermine. Deine Beobachtungsgabe ist wie immer nicht zu schlagen." Hermine kicherte, ein Laut, an den sogar Severus sich inzwischen fast gewöhnt hatte und bei Merlin, er haßte kichernde Frauen normalerweise!

„Ich habe mit Poppy gesprochen, Severus. – Sie hat gesagt, wenn du möchtest, kannst du nach den Ferien wieder unterrichten." Severus wandte leicht den Kopf und sah Hermine an.

„Hast du es etwa schon leid?" fragte er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln und auch Hermine drehte ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

„Nein, es macht mir mehr Spaß als alles andere."

„Warum möchtest du dann aufhören? Ich hatte gedacht, du würdest das Jahr eventuell für mich beenden." Normalerweise wäre Hermine ihm für die Möglichkeit, auch den Rest des Jahres noch zu unterrichten und sogar die Jahresabschlußprüfungen zu erstellen, um den Hals gefallen, aber trotzdem tat sie es jetzt nicht. Statt dessen zog sie einen Brief aus ihrem Umhang und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Das würde ich liebend gerne, aber ich glaube, daß du meine Meinung teilen wirst, wenn du diesen Brief hier gelesen hast. Er wird dir gefallen." Ihr Lächeln hatte einen überzeugten Ausdruck angenommen, als sie ihm den Brief reichte. Jetzt wirklich neugierig geworden, öffnete Severus den Umschlag und zog den Bogen Pergament heraus.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger, _

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, daß Sie an der Londoner Universität für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Aufgrund Ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit Professor Severus Snape (Meister der Zaubertränke 1. Grades), bieten wir Ihnen die Möglichkeit an, unser Institut bereits ab dem 15. April zu besuchen, um am Ende des Semesters eine spezielle Prüfung abzulegen. _

_Bei Bestehen dieser Prüfung, haben Sie die Möglichkeit, im kommenden Studienjahr bereits in Ihr drittes Semester einzusteigen. _

_Wir erwarten Ihre Eule bis spätestens 05. April. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Abigail Abraxas _

_(stellvertretende Direktorin, Leiterin der Fakultät für magische Tränke und Gifte) _

Severus ließ den Brief langsam sinken, starrte ihn aber noch gut fünf Minuten fast reglos an, bevor er Hermine endlich wieder ansah. Auf seinem Gesicht war ein Ausdruck der absoluten Fassungslosigkeit und Freude. 

„Hermine, das ist absolut großartig!" rief er schließlich und bevor Hermine es sich versah, hatte er sie in seine Arme gezogen. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung. 

„Ich wußte, daß du es verstehen würdest." Sagte sie erleichtert. Severus sah sie tadelnd an. 

„Wenn du dieses Angebot nicht annehmen würdest, würde ich dich eigenhändig dort abliefern. Es wäre der Wahnsinn, zwei Semester Zeitersparnis zu verschenken! 

Das müssen wir unbedingt feiern, Hermine!" Hermine lachte nickend und lehnte sich, nachdem er sie losgelassen hatte mit ihrem Kopf an seine Schulter. Eine Weile blickten sie schweigend auf den See hinaus, bis Hermine die angenehme Stille noch einmal unterbrach. 

„Ich werde dich sehr vermissen, Severus." Severus grinste. 

„Ich dich nicht." Entgegnete er vollkommen ungerührt. Das Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter, als sie in eine kerzengerade Sitzhaltung hochfuhr und ihn gekränkt und ungläubig anblickte. Seine Schultern zuckten, als er versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, doch schließlich gewann das Lachen die Oberhand. 

„Dein Gesicht ist Gold wert." Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog ihren Kopf sanft, aber bestimmt in seine vorherige Position zurück. „Natürlich werde ich dich vermissen, auch wenn die Ruhe herrlich sein wird, wenn endlich niemand mehr da ist, der die tiefsten Geheimnisse meiner Seele aus mir herauspressen möchte." Seine Stimme tropfte vor Sarkasmus. 

„Ich habe kein Problem damit, Sesha ein paar Tips zu geben, bevor ich Hogwarts verlasse." 

„Wag es dich!" knurrte Severus und zerzauste ihr ohnehin sehr widerspenstiges Haar noch ein wenig mehr. 

Als Hermine am vierzehnten April in den Hogwarts-Express stieg, der extra zu diesem Anlaß für sie fuhr, hatten sich alle Lehrer auf dem Bahnsteig von Hogsmeade versammelt. Die Zwillinge und Percy waren bereits einige Wochen zuvor auf die gleiche Weise nach Hause zurück gekehrt und Hermine vermutete, daß es eine Art besonderes Abschiedsgeschenk von Dumbledore für seine tapferen Kämpfer war. 

Nach einer langen Abschiedsrunde, mit Umarmungen und Küßchen auf die Wange von fast jedem Anwesenden, war die Reihe endlich an Severus. Hermine und Severus blickten sich eine ganze Weile stumm in die Augen, bevor Severus sie endlich in seine Arme zog und so fest an sich drückte, daß ihr bald die Luft weg blieb. 

„Hermine, du bist die erste Gryffindor, zu der ich das sage. Ich bin unsagbar stolz auf dich und das, was du erreicht hast und auch noch erreichen wirst. 

Und ich hoffe, daß du wieder zurückkommen wirst, wenn du einen bravourösen Abschluß geschafft hast, um mich ein wenig zu entlasten." Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht glücklich in Severus' schwarzen Roben und nickte. 

„Ganz sicher. Ich lehre zu gern, um dir nicht deinen Job wegzuschnappen, sobald ich besser bin als du." Neckte sie ihn und erntete dafür mal wieder einen vollkommen zerstörten Lockenkopf. 

„Komm gesund wieder, widerwärtiger, alles wissender kleiner Gryffindor." Zwinkerte er ihr zu. Sie nickte und ging langsam auf den Zug zu. Bevor sie einstieg, warf sie noch einmal einen Blick zurück auf die Lehrer auf dem Bahnsteig, die sie alle lächelnd ansahen. Einige, wie Minerva, hatten Tränen in den Augen. Als ihr Blick hinüber zum Schloß glitt, wußte sie, daß sie hierher zurückkehren würde, immer wieder, egal, was das Leben noch brachte. Hier in Hogwarts war ihr Platz. 

Entschlossen stieg sie in den scharlachroten Zug ein und wenige Augenblicke später fuhr er aus dem Bahnhof von Hogsmeade heraus. 

Severus blickte ihm nach, bis er hinter dem nächsten Hügel nicht mehr zu sehen war und wandte sich dann zum Gehen um. Die meisten Lehrer waren schon vorgegangen. Und die, die mit ihnen gewartet hatten, bis der Zug außer Sichtweite war, waren bald schon ein gutes Stück voraus. Einzig Harry blieb die ganze Zeit über an seiner Seite. 

„Ich werde auch bald zurück nach London gehen." Hörte Severus plötzlich die Stimme seines Sohnes. Überrascht blieb er stehen. 

„Wann?" Harry hörte die leichte Note von Angst in seiner Stimme, doch irgendwann mußte er es ihm doch sagen. 

„Am Ende des Schuljahres. Ich werde mit den Schülern zurück nach London fahren." Severus nickte, seine Lippen fest aufeinander gepreßt, kaum mehr als ein dünner Strich. 

„Ich weiß jetzt endlich, was ich aus meinem Leben machen möchte." Diese Nachricht wiederum schien Severus Gefühle doch wieder ein wenig zu ändern, denn plötzlich hellte sein Gesicht sich wieder auf. Er wußte nur zu gut, wie verzweifelt Harry in den letzten vier Monaten nach einem Sinn in seinem Leben gesucht hatte. Und wenn er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, dann war es auch in Ordnung, wenn er nach London zurückkehrte. So gerne er ihn auch hier behalten hätte. 

„Und was willst du machen?" Harrys Wangen färbten sich ein wenig rot vor Begeisterung, als er anfing, seinem Vater von seinen Plänen zu erzählen. 

„Also zuerst werde ich in London zur Universität gehen und mich zum Medizauberer ausbilden lassen. Und wenn ich das dann geschafft habe, werde ich mich auf Zauberer spezialisieren, die ähnliche Verletzungen haben, wie deine Beinverletzungen. Ich habe nachgeforscht und es gibt eine Menge Krankheiten und Verletzungen, die ähnlich wie deine nicht mit Magie allein geheilt werden können, aber wenige Medizauberer, die sich wirklich mit Physiotherapie auskennen. Ich möchte diese Lücke ausfüllen." Severus war ehrlich überrascht. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, von einem eigenen Geschäft bis zu irgendeiner Muggeltätigkeit, aber ganz sicher nicht damit, daß Harry ausgerechnet Medizauberer werden wollte. 

Doch der Gedanke gefiel ihm, er gefiel ihm sogar sehr. Und er wußte, daß Harry die Begabung dafür hatte, auch wenn er sich bisher wenig begeistert gezeigt hatte, wenn es darum gegangen war, zu lernen. Mit einem solchen Ziel würde sich sicher auch diese Schwäche Harrys schnell bessern. 

„Das ist ein großer Plan, Harry." Antwortete er vorsichtig, vielleicht ein wenig zu vorsichtig, denn Harrys Gesicht verdüsterte sich sofort ein wenig. 

„Aber ich bin mir sicher, daß du es schaffen kannst." Fügte Severus deshalb schnell hinzu und atmete erleichtert auf, als Harry wieder strahlte. 

Der Abschied von Harry fiel genauso herzlich aus, wie der von Hermine knapp zweieinhalb Monate zuvor. Einzig von Severus blieb die herzliche Umarmung aus, aber das war nicht weiter schlimm, denn Vater und Sohn hatten den herzlichen Teil ihres Abschieds bereits im Schloß hinter sich gebracht. 

Schließlich bestand immer noch das Übereinkommen zwischen ihnen beiden, der allgemeinen Öffentlichkeit ihre wahre Beziehung zueinander zu verschweigen. 

So kam es, daß Harry sich vor den Schülern mit einem freundschaftlichen Händedruck von Severus begnügen mußte, aber das war mehr als genug, denn in den Augen seines Vaters konnte er alles sehen, was er fühlte. Seinen Stolz auf seinen Sohn, daß er ein Ziel in seinem Leben gefunden hatte, seine Liebe zu ihm, der Schmerz über den langen Abschied, die Freude auf das nächste Wiedersehen. 

Und auch Harry wußte mit Sicherheit, daß er wiederkommen würde. Zwar nicht für immer, wie Hermine es wollte, doch sicher oft und auch mal länger. 

Und wieder blieb Severus so lange auf dem Bahnsteig stehen, bis der Zug hinter dem Hügel verschwunden war. Er fühlte sich glücklich, aber gleichzeitig so merkwürdig leer. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, Harry abreisen zu lassen. 

Vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr noch hatte er sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als daß Harry nicht kommen würde. Alles hätte er darum gegeben, den Jungen fernzuhalten und seine Fassade aufrecht erhalten zu können. 

Wie sich in einem einzigen Jahr doch alles verändert hatte. 

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln wandte er sich um und bot Sesha seinen Arm an. Sesha hakte sich bei ihm ein und gemeinsam gingen die beiden zum Schloß zurück. 

Aber es hatte sich zum Guten verändert und Severus wollte nichts davon mehr missen.

---------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Wie um es zu beschreien, habe ich eben erstmal nachgesehen, ob ff.net heute überhaupt geht. Ich bin fertig, es konnte also gar nicht anders sein, als daß diese verkackte Seite mal wieder nicht geht. Zumindest eben und zumindest bei mir... na ja, vielleicht klappt es ja gleich wieder, ich hoffe weiter.

So, meine lieben Kinderschens, das war es nun, das letzte Kapitel. Jetzt kommt nur noch ein Epilog, die eigentliche Story aber ist vorbei.

Ich hatte ja schon gesagt, die Begegnung zwischen Sev und Harry ist "anders". Ich wollte sie nicht mehr streiten lassen. Darum entschuldige ich mich hiermit förmlich bei allen, die auf einen großen Knall vor dem Happy End gehofft haben, aber ich war es ehrlich gesagt leid und ich denke, die Protagonisten auch.

Und um auch gleich die nächste Frage zu beantworten, die garantiert aufkommen wird: Die Lücke war Absicht. Diese Story hier war nur dazu da, Sevs Leben wieder ein wenig in die Reihe zu rücken und Harry die ganze Geschichte erfahren zu lassen. Was in den 3-4 Monaten passiert, die ich unverschämter Weise einfach mal ausgelassen hab, wird noch in einer ganz eigenen Geschichte gezeigt werden. Ich fand, daß die beiden das verdient haben *g* Es wird sicher vom Umfang her nicht ganz so ausführlich werden, aber ich wollte diese Sache nicht zu einem einfachen Nebenstrang einer Liebesgeschichte werden lassen.

Nächste Woche werde ich euch noch ganz genau mitteilen, was ich für das "Giftmischer Universum" noch so geplant habe, sämtliche Spinoffs und Fortsetzungen, die mir inzwischen eingefallen sind und sicherlich auch noch geschrieben werden.

So, und schon bin ich schon wieder fertig mit Dummgelaber und komme zu euren Kommis ^_^

**Serafina: **Jupp, festes Versprechen und diesen Donnerstag (ach nee?!!!? *gg*) - Na ja, falls du das hier doch erst am Freitag lesen kannst: Ich war es nicht, sondern ff.net *g* (-- ist ein wunderbarer Sündenbock, wie ich finde)  
Hm, dann wird es vielleicht gerade dich ja besonders freuen, was ich nächste Woche so zu den kommenden Geschichten erzähle, was?

**Herm: **Ich fürchte, heute tut der Hintern noch mehr weh oder (zweitlängstes Kapitel der ganzen Story)... ich fand Sev übrigens erschreckend freundlich, total OOC, aber es war mal eine gute Abwechslung, ihn so zu beschreiben... ach ja und: Gut, daß ich nicht erschossen werde ;o)

**Tolotos: **Ich hab dich auch lieb *megaknuddel* ^_^ - Mit deinen Ablegern liegst du gar nicht so falsch... nur das mit Sesha werde ich wohl nicht schreiben. Den Fokus auf einen OC zu legen, wäre wohl doch so ein bißchen... na ja, die meisten richtig schlechten Geschichten sind so aufgebaut *g*  
Der Gedanke mit Aidan und Draco kam mir auch zwischendurch mal, aber für den hatte ich ganz andere, vollkommen unpassende Pläne, wie du siehst.

**mbi: **Du machst mir mit deiner Treffsicherheit manchmal so richtig, richtig Angst, weißt du das? *g* (also das mit dem Wegrennen und der Angst, daß der andere einen nicht sehen will war wohl mal wieder Bull's Eye) Und Friede Freude Eierkuchen wird die gesamte Annäherung auch nicht werden, auch wenn hier so ein bißchen der Eindruck aufgekommen ist. Ich denke, bis ich dazu komme, die Geschichte zu schreiben, hab ich auch wieder genug Energie dafür, zwischen den beiden die Fetzen fliegen zu lassen *lol*

Tja, das hatte ich lange nicht mehr, nur 4 Reviews, aber die Zeit war auch sehr kurz und da meine Updates neuerdings unregelmäßig kommen, haben einige es wohl auch noch nicht bemerkt *kicher*.

Das war es dann heute von meiner Stelle. Ach nein, eins muß ich doch noch sagen: **So dumm sich die Seite selbst in letzter Zeit auch anstellt, die Leser hier bei ff.net sind einfach die besten!!! *einmal die ganze Runde knuddel***

Ich peile den nächsten Donnerstag an und bin wirklich ehrgeizig, den Epilog dann fertig zu haben.

Bis Donnerstag

_**SilentRose**_


	16. Epilog: Des Giftmischers Glück

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
Epilog:

**Des Giftmischers Glück****  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

5 Jahre später in Hogwarts....

Severus blickte tief in Gedanken versunken auf den in der Sonne glitzernden See hinaus. Der Riesenkrake planschte ausgelassen durch das angenehm warme Wasser und die Bewegungen seiner Fangarme versetzten die gesamte Oberfläche des Sees in eine Wellenbewegung, die das Glitzern des Sonnenlichts noch intensivierte.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ Severus den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Die Sonne schien ihm warm, aber noch nicht unangenehm heiß ins Gesicht. Damals war das Wetter ähnlich gewesen.

Lächelnd wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Bogen Pergament in seiner Hand zu. Wieder glitten seine Augen über die Zeilen, die in einer sehr ordentlichen, elegant nüchternen Handschrift zu Papier gebracht worden waren.

_

Geschätzter Professor,

_

Egal wie oft er diesen Brief auch noch las, die Anrede ließ ihn schon über beide Wangen grinsen. Oh ja, sie hatte ihn definitiv ernst genommen, als er ihr in seinem letzten Brief geschrieben hatte, daß die Anrede „lieber Severus" wohl mehr als unpassend für jemanden wie ihn war.

_ich bin untröstlich, daß ich die Förmlichkeiten im Umgang mit Dir in meinem letzten   
Schreiben offensichtlich schändlichst vernachlässigt habe. Ich bitte, dies zu entschuldigen,   
es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Du siehst mich in tiefster Demut vor Dir im Staube   
kriechen..._

_

Und jetzt ist es wohl an der Zeit, daß Du aus diesem wundervollen Traum erwachst,   
denn es ist soweit, ich werde nach Hogwarts zurück kommen und meine Drohung wahr   
machen! Verabschiede Dich von Deinen geliebten Schülern, Deinen geschätzten   
Kollegen, denn jetzt werde ich die neue Zaubertränkelehrerin von Hogwarts!

_

Die „O"s in diesen beiden Sätzen bekamen Gesichter, während man den Brief las. Und diese Gesichter zwinkerten dem Leser zu oder lachten ihn an. Severus kräuselte ein wenig verächtlich die Lippen. Definitiv färbte ihr Umgang auf sie ab, anders konnte man sich das wohl nicht erklären.

_

Die Ergebnisse der Examina sind endlich bekannt gegeben worden. Ich glaube zwar nicht,   
daß es Dich überraschen wird – eher wirst Du es Deinen unglaublich effektiven Lehrmethoden   
zuschreiben – aber ich habe sie mit Auszeichnung bestanden.

_

Überrascht war er sicher nicht. Nichts anderes hatte er von ihr erwartet. Nicht umsonst war sie stets sein ganzer Stolz gewesen, auch wenn er ihr das niemals gesagt hatte. Damals waren die Zeiten einfach unpassend für den Hauslehrer von Slytherin gewesen, wenn es darum ging, ausgerechnet einer Gryffindor den Status der Lieblingsschülerin zu verleihen. Aber er war trotzdem zuversichtlich, daß sie es auch so gewußt hatte oder zumindest geahnt. Er lächelte. 

_

Professor Dumbledore war natürlich sofort einverstanden, daß ich diesen Monat noch   
nach Hogwarts zurückkomme, um mit Dir gemeinsam das kommende Jahr vorzubereiten.

_

_Ich hoffe, ich verderbe keine Überraschung, wenn ich Dir jetzt zur Bewilligung Deiner   
Forschungsgelder gratuliere. Es wurde Zeit, daß sie endlich zugestimmt haben, auch   
wenn ich nicht glaube, daß sie es getan hätten, wenn Dumbledore nicht mächtig Druck   
gemacht hätte. Ich habe erst letzte Woche mit Percy gesprochen. Die selben, alten,   
verbohrten Holzköpfe, die immer noch die selben, dummen Vorurteile haben, sogar   
gegen unsere Kriegshelden._

Severus verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. Allerdings hatten sie das. Seit zwei Jahren kämpfte er nun schon gegen das Ministerium an, um endlich jemanden zu bekommen, der die Hälfte seiner Stunden in Hogwarts übernehmen konnte, und natürlich, um seine Forschungsgelder zu erhalten. Beides hatte man ihm bisher verweigert und man mußte kein Genie wie Hermine sein, um darauf zu kommen, daß es immer noch mit seiner angeblichen Vergangenheit als Todesser zusammen hing. 

Obwohl in der letzten Zeit so manches für ihn besser lief, Severus konnte so manches Mal nicht anders, als immer noch den Tag zu verfluchen, an dem er den Auftrag Dumbledores angenommen hatte. Es war niemals geplant gewesen, daß er sogar noch sechsundzwanzig Jahre später deswegen nichts als Probleme hatte. 

Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit, sich darüber zu ärgern. Er hatte bekommen, was er wollte, sogar ausnahmslos alles, denn Hermine war ihm so viel mal lieber als irgendein Ersatzlehrer vom Ministerium. Bei ihr wußte er, was er bekam und daß seine Schüler auf seinem Niveau unterrichtet wurden, auch wenn er es nicht selbst tat. 

_

Ich werde gleich nach meiner Abschlußfeier aus London abreisen, Du kannst   
also schon am Donnerstag gegen Abend mit mir rechnen.

_

_Hermine_

Severus ließ den Brief wieder sinken und erneut schweifte sein Blick zu einem unsichtbaren Punkt am anderen Ende des Sees und fixierte diesen. Nur noch wenige Tage. 

„Ich hoffe, du nutzt dieses wunderbare Wetter nicht, um vor dich hinzubrüten, Severus." Riß die freundliche Stimme des Direktors in gleich wieder aus seinen Gedanken heraus und er blickte in das lächelnde, alte Gesicht des Mannes, der neben ihm stand und ihn ansah. Auch Severus versuchte ein Lächeln und scheinbar gelang es ihm auch ganz gut, denn Albus strahlte zur Antwort noch ein wenig mehr. 

„Nein, ich habe nur... Ich habe heute einen Brief von Hermine erhalten." Albus nickte und sein Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter, als er sich neben Severus auf die Bank setzte. 

„Ah ja, Miss Granger. Ich bin sehr erfreut, daß sie wirklich wieder zu uns zurück kommt." 

„Geht mir genauso." Albus beantwortete dies mit einem Lachen, das fast schon wie ein glucksendes Kichern klang. Severus warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts. Eine Weile saßen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander, bis Dumbledore sich schließlich wieder erhob und Severus auffordernd ansah. 

„Komm, geh mit mir eine Runde um den See." Severus folgte der Aufforderung und gemächlich schlenderten die beiden den Weg um den See herum entlang. 

„Wie geht es dir heute?" fragte Albus und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das rechte Bein des Zaubertrankmeisters, das er auch nach all den Jahren noch ein wenig nachzog beim Laufen. Vor den Schülern versteckte er es so gut es ging und versuchte, seinen alten, schneidenden Gang beizubehalten, doch Albus wußte nur zu genau, daß er noch immer Schmerzen in diesem Knie hatte. Darum war das leichte Hinken auch etwas, was Severus sich nur in seiner Gegenwart erlaubte. 

Severus hob die Schultern in einer fast nebensächlich wirkenden Geste. 

„Gut. Keine Schmerzen, ein wenig steif wie immer." Albus nickte. 

„Ich habe gehört, daß Fred Weasley ebenfalls zu uns zurückkehren wird. ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze' hat das Geschäft des alten Zonko in Hogsmeade übernommen und da Miss Granger sich entschlossen hat, eine Lehrerstelle bei uns anzunehmen..." 

„...dürfen wir uns freuen, ab demnächst auch wieder mit der Anwesenheit einem der infernalischen Weasley Zwillinge beglückt zu werden. – Ich hätte es mir denken können." Bemerkte Severus trocken und erntete ein erneutes Lachen von Albus. Dieser Mann freute sich ganz eindeutig über viel zu viele Dinge, über die man sich nicht freuen sollte. Aber das war ja etwas gewesen, was Severus schon immer gewußt hatte. 

„Gibt es auch schon Hochzeitspläne bei den beiden oder darf ich noch hoffen, die beste Schülerin, die ich jemals hatte, vor diesem schlimmen Schicksal bewahren zu können?" Albus grinste über beide bärtigen Backen. 

„Ich weiß von nichts dergleichen, aber es würde mich freuen, wenn wir gleich eine Doppelhochzeit ausstatten könnten." Nun war auch das Lächeln auf Severus' Gesicht zurück gekehrt. Noch immer fühlte er, wie sein Herz vor Stolz ein wenig anschwoll bei dem Gedanken daran, daß sein Sohn nun bald heiraten würde. 

Er hatte immer gewußt, daß Harry und Cho es schaffen würden, eine vernünftige Basis für ihre Beziehung zu schaffen und nachdem nun auch die skeptische Cho endlich überzeugt war, daß aus dem Kindskopf von einst ein vernünftiger, junger Mann geworden war, hatten die beiden beschlossen, endlich auch den letzten Schritt zu gehen. 

Es war die Hochzeit des Jahrhunderts und sie würde in zwei Wochen in Hogwarts stattfinden. Zwar hatte Severus jetzt schon den größten Horror vor dem Rummel, der rund um das Schloß stattfinden würde, aber zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung tat das diesmal seiner Vorfreude auf das Ereignisse kaum Abbruch. Er konnte dabei sein, wurde nicht von diesem Ereignis im Leben seines Sohnes ausgeschlossen, und das war alles, was zählte. 

„Ich glaube, daß Hermine es nicht verdient hat, daß ihre eigene Hochzeit so ins Abseits gedrängt wird, Albus. Ihre Freundschaft zu Harry hin oder her, aber das wäre ihr gegenüber sicher nicht fair." Albus blinzelte ein wenig verwirrt, nickte dann aber zustimmend. 

„Da hast du wohl recht. Ich vergesse manchmal zu gerne, daß die Reporter immer noch wie die Raubvögel um Harry herumschwirren." Severus lächelte bitter. 

„Ich leider nicht." Albus nickte stumm und für ein paar Schritte schwiegen beide. Eine sanfte Brise wehte über den See hinweg und zog leicht an Severus' schwarzen Roben. Für einen Sommertag war es angenehm kühl und trotzdem sonnig. 

„Und wie sieht es mit Sesha aus?" Erneut schreckte Severus aus seinen Gedanken auf. 

„Sesha?" fragte er ein wenig verwirrt. 

„Wird sie es schaffen, zur Hochzeit hier zu sein?" Ein sehr viel ehrlicheres und wärmeres Lächeln legte sich auf Severus' Züge und er nickte. 

„Ja, sie hat sich für ein paar Tage von ihren Studien befreien lassen. Es war nicht einfach für sie, aber sie weiß, was dieser Tag mir bedeutet und wie gerne ich sie bei mir hätte." 

„Ich wußte von Anfang an, daß sie dir gut tun würde." Severus blickte unter sich, als wolle er nicht, daß Albus in seinen Augen lesen konnte, was er bei diesen Worten empfand. Der alte Zauberer lächelte geheimnisvoll, richtete seinen Blick aber wieder auf den Weg vor sich, um Severus nicht nervös zu machen. 

„Und du für sie. – Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe gleich gehofft, daß du es schaffen könntest, sie dazu zu bringen, noch einmal einen Neuanfang zu starten." Wieder ergriff das warme Lächeln von Severus' Gesicht Besitz, aber da Albus ihn noch immer nicht ansah, war es nicht schlimm. 

„Ich mußte sie nicht wirklich dazu überreden, ihren Abschluß nachzuholen. Ein paar aufmunternde Gespräche und sie hat es von ganz allein getan. – Und daß sie danach studieren gehen würde, war mir klar. Sie ist einfach zu klug, um nichts aus dieser Klugheit zu machen." Sie kamen wieder an der Bank an, an der sie ihre Runde begonnen hatten, doch statt sich wieder zu setzen, setzten sie ihren Weg in Richtung des Verbotenes Waldes fort. 

„Es ist trotzdem eine nicht zu unterschätzende Hilfe von dir, daß du bereit warst, sie in allem zu unterstützen, obwohl sie dafür zurück nach Indien gehen wollte." Albus hätte schwören können, daß sich bei diesen Worten ein leichter Hauch von Röte auf Severus' Wangen legte, aber er war augenblicklich wieder verschwunden. 

„Sie ist ja nicht aus der Welt. Und ich bin der letzte, der aus Egoismus heraus von ihr verlangen würde, hier in England zu bleiben, wenn ihre Möglichkeiten in Indien viel größer sind. Außerdem sind solche Entfernungen in Zeiten von Flohpulver längst kein Problem mehr." Doch Albus ließ sich nicht so einfach von seinem jungen Freund täuschen. Er wußte, daß es ein Opfer war, daß er eigentlich nichts lieber wollte, als Sesha Tag und Nacht um sich zu haben. Aber er wußte auch, daß Severus die Wahrheit sagte, daß er niemals auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden würde, Sesha von ihren Wünschen und Träumen abzuhalten, nur damit sie bei ihm blieb. So war er und so war er genau richtig. 

Aus diesem Grund hatte Albus von Anfang an gewußt, daß die beiden perfekt füreinander waren. 

„Wer weiß, wenn sie ihr Studium abgeschlossen hat, denke ich vielleicht darüber nach, ein neues Wahlfach für die Schüler anzubieten." Er zwinkerte Severus zu, der ihn eher skeptisch ansah. 

„Du bist ein alter Kuppler, Albus, aber warum verschwendest du deine Energie darauf, Paare zu verkuppeln, die bereits zusammen sind?" Severus' rechter Mundwinkel bog sich langsam nach oben und fast schon sah er wieder aus wie früher, nur daß das halbseitige, gefühllose Lächeln nicht länger eiskalt war. 

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich finde, daß die fernöstliche Magie ein sehr interessantes Thema ist. Und wenn es unsere Schüler interessieren könnte, sollten wir es ihnen vorenthalten." Severus murmelte etwas vor sich hin, was Albus nicht verstehen konnte, doch der alte Zauberer wußte sehr genau, daß sein Freund nur so tat, als wäre es ihm nicht recht. In Wahrheit war er dankbar dafür, daß Albus darüber nachdachte, Sesha langfristiger an Hogwarts zu binden als nur die wenigen Tagen oder manchmal sogar nur Stunden, die sie im Moment aufbringen konnte. 

Severus hätte sich vermutlich eher einen Arm oder ein Bein abgeschnitten, bevor er es vor Albus oder irgendwem sonst zugegeben hätte, aber er vermißte Sesha schmerzlich und die letzten drei Jahre, in denen sie ihren Schulabschluß nachgeholt und mit ihrem Studium begonnen hatte, waren ihm noch einsamer vorgekommen als die vielen, vielen wirklich einsamen Jahre davor. Denn diesmal war er eigentlich gar nicht länger einsam, auch wenn sein dummes, liebeskrankes Herz ihm das vielleicht vormachen wollte. 

„Ich habe übrigens letzte Woche mit Professor Agrimoni gesprochen. Er ist der Leiter der medizinischen Fakultät in London und er war sehr angetan von Harrys Theorien und Ansätzen zum Thema der Therapie von Krankheiten, die sich nicht durch Magie allein behandeln lassen. Er scheint mir von vielen der Ideen sehr überzeugt zu sein. – Ich denke, ich verspreche nicht zu viel, wenn ich sage, daß er in Professor Agrimoni einen hervorragenden Fürsprecher gefunden hat." Wieder fühlte Severus den warmen Stolz, der in ihm aufstieg. Er hatte an Harry geglaubt, von dem Moment an, als er gemerkt hatte, daß Harrys Bemühungen bei ihm selbst große Fortschritte bewirkt hatten und daß seine Ideen so rasch angenommen und unterstützt wurden, war alles, was Severus sich für die berufliche Karriere seines Sohnes hatte wünschen können. Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verloren und Harry würde doch die Chancen erhalten, die er immer für ihn gewollt hatte. 

Schon von weitem hörten Albus und Severus das helle Lachen eines kleinen Mädchens, zu dem sich nun der Tiefe Ton von Hagrids Stimme gesellte. So unterschiedlich und doch so perfekt füreinander. Das Lächeln auf Severus' Gesicht wurde unwillkürlich breiter und offener. 

Hagrid und Fang spielten vor Hagrids Hütte mit einem kleinen Mädchen fangen. Die Wangen der Kleinen waren stark gerötet, ihre dunklen Augen leuchteten vergnügt, als sie lachend vor Fang davon lief, der mit weit heraushängender Zunge mehr hinter ihr hertrottete als daß er lief und ihre langen schwarzen Haare flogen wild um ihren Kopf herum. 

„Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore." Rief Hagrid den beiden Männern fröhlich zu und blieb stehen, um wieder ein wenig zu Atem zu kommen. Severus' Lächeln bekam einen leicht sarkastischen Touch, als er eine Augenbraue hob und sich den heftig atmenden Hagrid betrachtete. 

„Schon aus der Puste, Hagrid?" fragte er mit einem stichelnden Unterton, doch Hagrid strahlte ihn nur an und nickte. 

„Ist'n kleiner Wildfang, Professor. Nich zu bremsen, wenn sie mal loslegt." Hagrid konnte den überraschten Ausdruck nicht verbergen, als Severus über diesen Kommentar lachte. So sehr sich der Lehrer für Zaubertränke in den letzten fünf Jahren auch geändert hatte, ein wirklich sozialer Mensch, der seine Gefühle offenherzig zeigte und viel Wert auf Kontakt zu anderen legte, war er immer noch nicht. Dieses Lachen war also durchaus eine Seltenheit. 

Hagrids Lächeln kehrte auf seine Lippen zurück, als Severus sich von ihm abwandte und auf das kleine Mädchen und den Hund zuging. Unmerklich richteten sich seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment gen Himmel. Wenn Lily ihn jetzt so sehen konnte, dann war sie sicher stolz auf ihn. Sie hatte nichts so sehr gewollt, wie sein Glück. 

Verstohlen wischte Hagrid sich eine Träne aus den Augen und er war dankbar dafür, daß auch Albus seine Aufmerksamkeit mehr auf den kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Wildfang als auf ihn richtete. 

„Papa!" rief das kleine Mädchen, als sie die beiden Männer endlich bemerkte, und rannte auf Severus zu, der sie auffing und durch die Luft wirbelte. Albus warf den beiden noch einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sich zu Hagrid umwandte und ihn in seine Hütte zog. 

„Wie wäre es mit Tee, mein alter Freund?" plauderte er fröhlich los und Hagrid war nur zu froh, daß er den Direktor mal wieder in seiner Hütte bewirten durfte. 

„Papa, kommt Mama heute wieder?" Severus warf seiner Tochter einen tadelnden Blick zu, doch das Lächeln verließ niemals sein Gesicht. 

„Du kannst mich das jeden Tag fragen, Aidan, aber davon kommt sie auch nicht schneller wieder und das weißt du ganz genau, du kleiner Quälgeist." Die kleine Aidan zog einen Schmollmund, doch dieser war genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er erschienen war, als ein verschmitztes Glitzern in die Augen ihres Vaters trat und er das kleine Mädchen mit Schwung über seinen Kopf hob und auf seine Schultern setzte. 

„Wenn dein Bruder heiratet, kommt deine Mama nach Hause." Sagte er tröstend und machte sich mit Aidan auf den Weg zurück zur Schule. Aidan legte ihre Hände auf seine Stirn, um sich festzuhalten und blickte sich aufgeregt in alle Richtungen um. 

Severus, der genau wußte, daß Hagrid sie die meiste Zeit, die er auf sie aufpaßte, genau so durch die Gegend trug, konnte darüber nur lächeln, aber vielleicht war es ja wirklich etwas anderes, wenn der Papa es machte. Sein Vater hatte so etwas nie mit ihm gemacht, also wußte er auch nicht wirklich, welche Dinge Aidan gerade durch den Kopf gingen. 

Severus wußte, daß viele seiner Schüler das kleine Mädchen auf seinen Schultern bedauerten, weil sie alleine mit dem furchtbaren Lehrer für Zaubertränke zusammen leben mußte, doch darüber konnte Severus nur innerlich lachen, denn er wußte, daß er ein sehr viel besserer Vater war, als sein eigener Vater es gewesen war. Und er wußte, daß seine Tochter gerne bei ihm war, und manchmal, wenn auch nur ganz selten, schaffte er es sogar, daß sie ihre Mutter für einige Stunden nicht vermißte. 

Sollten seine Schüler doch denken, was sie wollten, so lange es Aidan gut ging, war alles in bester Ordnung. 

„Wollen wir heute abend vielleicht mit der Mama sprechen?" fragte er und sofort hellte sich die Miene des kleinen Mädchens auf und sie lachte vergnügt. Aufgeregt hüpfte sie auf seiner Schulter herum. 

„Au ja!" Severus erlaubte sich ein kurzes Grinsen. 

Zwei Wochen später... 

Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern, daß in Hogwarts schon einmal ein ähnliches Ritual stattgefunden hatte. Selbstverständlich kannte er die Rituale der alten Religionen, aber auch unter den Zauberern waren sie nach und nach in Vergessenheit geraten, wurden immer weniger praktiziert. Um so überraschter, aber auch glücklicher war Severus, als Harry ihm eine Woche vor der Hochzeit erzählte, daß er und Cho auf klassische Weise heiraten würden. 

Während die Leute von der Presse auf das Gelände von Hogwarts keinen Zutritt hatten, füllte sich die Große Halle mit immer mehr Gästen, alle in freudiger Erwartung, denn keiner wußte so wirklich, was auf sie zukommen würde. 

Harry war aufgeregt wie ein Schuljunge und rannte mehr als kopflos hin und her. Severus mußte sich sehr beherrschen, über seinen Sohn nicht die ganze Zeit zu lachen oder zu grinsen, aber er war wahrlich ein Anblick für die Götter. 

Cho dagegen war ruhig. Zumindest äußerlich. Aber sie war ja auch durch und durch Ravenclaw, hatte ihre Hausaufgaben mit Sicherheit gemacht und fühlte sich sicher. Das Gefühl würde ihr sicherlich bald vergehen. 

Als die Gäste schließlich vollzählig waren, führte Dumbledore die ganze Prozession hinaus an den See unter eine riesige Trauerweide. Unter dem Baum stand eine Feuerschale und um die Schale herum waren zwei Kreise gezogen worden. Der innere Kreis bestand aus Lilien und Gräsern, der äußere nur aus Gräsern. Im inneren Kreis war ein kleiner Altar aufgebaut. Einige der Gäste begannen überrascht zu murmeln, als sie das Feuer und die Kreise sahen, einige schienen das Ritual zu erkennen. 

Severus lächelte und löste sich mit einem kurzen Handkuß von Sesha, um seine Aufgabe als Kreiswächter wahr zu nehmen. 

Unterdessen erklärte Dumbledore den Gästen, wer welchen Platz einnehmen mußte. Als er fertig war, stellten sich Draco, Ginny, Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermine, Fred, George und Minerva McGonagall in den äußeren Kreis und signalisierten so ihre Bereitschaft, ihre Energie für das Ritual beizusteuern. Die restlichen Gäste nahmen ihren Platz außerhalb des Kreises ein und waren somit für den Rest der Zeremonie nur noch Zuschauer. 

Severus atmete tief durch. Plötzlich war auch er schrecklich aufgeregt. Er wußte, was er zu tun hatte und wie er es tun mußte, aber plötzlich war dieses Gefühl da, diese unsagbare Nervosität und nur noch ein einziger Gedanke schwirrte ihm durch den Kopf. Harry heiratete und er spielte eine wichtige Rolle dabei! 

Mit etwas wackligen Knien ging er auf den Kreis zu. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit dafür, aufgeregt und nervös zu sein! Doch sein gegen ihn selbst gerichteter Tadel zeigte nicht wirklich Wirkung, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte. 

Nachdem er noch einmal tief Luft geholt und sich in Gedanken einen tadelnden Schups gegeben hatte zog Severus den Kreis. 

„Der Kreis ist geschlossen. Wir sind zwischen den Welten, jenseits der Grenzen der Zeit, wo Tag und Nacht, Geburt und Tod, Freude und Trauer eins sind" Danach sprach er die traditionellen Verse zur Segnung und Reinigung des Kreises. Die Gäste um ihn herum waren stumm und warteten teilweise gespannt, teilweise skeptisch darauf, was nun geschah. Einigen fragten sich ganz offensichtlich, warum Harry und Cho ausgerechnet Severus als Kreiswächter gewählt hatten. Andere wiederum schienen daran keinen Gedanken zu verschwenden. 

Albus, der seinen Platz im Kreis bereits eingenommen hatte, rief die vier Himmelsrichtungen an und während seine Stimme die alten Beschwörungen sicher und fest über die Lichtung trug, hielt auch der letzte Gast die Luft an. Dies hier war eindeutig die Hochzeit des Jahrhunderts, wenn nicht schon vorher, dann wohl jetzt. 

Albus' Anrufung der Himmelsrichtungen endete schließlich im Norden und damit war für das Brautpaar der Moment gekommen, in den Kreis einzuziehen. Severus öffnete ihnen das Tor zum Inneren des Kreises und schloß es hinter ihnen wieder. Nachdem Harry und Cho das Feuer halb umrundet hatten, erreichten sie den Altar. 

Als das Brautpaar den Altar erreicht hatte, sprach Albus die Verse zur Reinigung und Segnung des Paares und nahm das Band, das auf dem Altar lag und hielt es gut sichtbar für alle. 

„Dieses Band, gewidmet der großen Göttin, ist das Symbol der Bindung, das ihr miteinander eingeht." Erklärte er ernst, aber wie immer mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den Augen. Dann legte das Band zurück auf den Altar und erhob beide Arme. 

„Ich rufe die Große Göttin an, an diesem Ritual teilzunehmen und diesem Paar in seiner Verbindung ihren Segen zu geben!" Auch Severus hielt nun die Luft an, denn er konnte fühlen, wie die Luft um sie herum ein wenig knisterte, sich eine Spannung aufbaute. 

Wieder griff Albus nach dem dunkelroten Band und wandte sich Cho zu. 

„Willst du, Cho, zu deinem Gefährten?" fragte er und blickte Cho dabei tief in die Augen. 

„Ja." Antwortete sie, so fest sie konnte, doch ihre Stimme zitterte eindeutig und Severus konnte nicht verhindern, daß ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen trat. Hausaufgaben waren eben auch für eine Ravenclaw nicht immer die Lösung. Doch er wurde schlagartig wieder ernst, als Albus sich nun an Harry wandte. 

„Willst du, Harry, zu deiner Gefährtin?" Harry hielt Albus' Blick fest und nickte mit einer Entschlossenheit, die Severus überraschte, aber auch sehr stolz machte. 

„Ja, das will ich." Albus nickte zufrieden. 

„Dann verbinde ich euch im Namen der großen Göttin, der Elemente, der Geister. Ich verbinde euch vor ihrer aller Angesicht und bitte sie alle erneut, euch ihren Segen zu geben, auf das eure Verbindung euch für immer glücklich macht." Cho und Harry reichten sich die rechte Hand und Albus band das dunkelrote Band darum. Der traditionelle Knoten besiegelte den Bund endgültig. 

„Eure Verbindung miteinander wurde gesehen und bezeugt." Verkündete Albus schließlich. Harry und Cho sahen sich für einen unendlichen Moment tief in die Augen, bevor sie sich schließlich wieder in Bewegung setzten und das Ritualfeuer langsam umrundeten. 

Albus wandte sich unterdessen einer Schale Kekse und einem Krug Wein auf dem Altar zu und segnete beides. 

Nachdem das Paar das Feuer insgesamt dreimal umrundet hatten, kamen sie erneut vor dem Altar zum Stehen. Albus reichte ihnen die Schale. Durch die gebundenen Hände mußten Cho und Harry sich gegenseitig füttern, was noch eine relativ einfache Aufgabe war, doch so richtig schwierig wurde es dann mit dem Wein. 

Severus hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, daß die Große Göttin wirklich mit den beiden war und Harry es trotz seiner offensichtlichen Aufregung schaffen würde, Cho einen Schluck Wein trinken zu lassen, ohne ihr die Hälfte des Kruges über zu schütten. Er wußte, daß es passieren konnte. Er hatte selbst schon Hochzeiten beigewohnt, bei denen es passiert war. 

Doch scheinbar wurden seines Gebete erhört, denn nichts dergleichen geschah und als die Schale mit den Keksen und der Krug Wein schließlich durch den Kreis der Gäste ging, atmete Severus endlich erleichtert auf. 

Harry beugte sich zu Cho hinüber und während er seiner Frau einen langen und sehr liebevollen Kuß gab, hob Albus erneut die Hände gen Himmel und sprach die feierlichen Abschlußworte. 

„Ich danke der Großen Göttin und den Geistern für ihre Anwesenheit in unserem Kreis und ihren Segen. Die Energie, die sie Cho und Harry zu diesem wichtigen Anlaß in ihrem Leben geschenkt haben, wird keinen von beiden mehr für den Rest ihres Lebens verlassen." Albus nickte Severus zu, der die heilige Aussegnung des Kreises vornahm und damit die Zeremonie beendete. 

Alles schwatzte und lachte munter durcheinander, eine Welle von Glückwünschen brach über das Brautpaar herein und Severus zog sich mit einem Lächeln zurück. Er würde später noch genügend Zeit haben, Harry und Cho zu gratulieren. 

„Das war eine wunderbare Zeremonie." Hörte er Seshas Stimme neben sich. Mit einem Lächeln wandte er ihr sein Gesicht zu und legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern. 

„Sie ist viel atemberaubender als die meisten Hexen und Zauberer zugeben wollen. Viele von uns haben sich längst von den alten Bräuchen und Riten abgewandt, aber immer, wenn ich an einer solchen Zeremonie teilnehme, fühle ich die alten Kräfte der Götter und Göttinnen, die unsere Vorfahren angerufen haben. Das sind die Momente, in denen ich ganz genau weiß, daß es kein alter Aberglaube ist, wie viele behaupten. 

Und mal ganz davon abgesehen, ist wohl jede Hochzeitszeremonie, egal aus welcher Kultur sie stammt, ergreifender als eine Hochzeit im Stil des Ministeriums." Bemerkte er trocken, um seiner Rede im letzten Moment doch noch einen Hauch von Snape zu geben. Sesha lachte und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. 

„Wenn ich noch einmal heiraten sollte, werde ich es auch so machen." Severus schnaubte gespielt verächtlich. 

„Du hättest nur ja sagen müssen und du hättest jede Art von Hochzeit haben können. – Aber wenn du möchtest, frage ich dich gerne noch einmal." Sesha strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, doch trotzdem schüttelte sie den Kopf. 

„Nein, ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert." Severus seufzte und hob die Schultern in einer geschlagenen Geste. Aber in seinem Inneren verstand er Sesha und ihre Angst davor, sich noch einmal auf diese Weise an einen Mann zu binden, auch wenn er der Mann war. Es war egal, ob sie verheiratet waren oder nicht, das war eine Nebensächlichkeit, die vielleicht für andere eine Rolle spielte, aber für ihn sicher nicht. Sie liebten einander und waren für den anderen da, das war das einzige, was in ihrer Beziehung wirklich wichtig war. 

Und wenn sie eines Tages ihre Meinung doch noch ändern sollte, dann war er da und sie wußte es. Kein Grund also, irgend etwas zu überstürzen. 

ENDE

------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

Ja, ja, sagt nichts, ich weiß, der Epilog ist einfach nur grauenhaft. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, warum ich ihn eigentlich geschrieben hab. Ach ja, doch, weil die Geschichte einen Prolog hatte und ich der Meinung war, sie müßte dann auch einen Epilog haben. Daraus ist dann dieses komische Ding geworden *Kopf schüttel* Na ja, vergeßt einfach, daß ihr ihn gelesen habt, ist sowieso unwichtig *g* 

Heute nehme ich mir auch nochmal Zeit, lang auf die Kommis zu antworten, am Schluß muß das einfach sein.

Einmal weiter ins nächste Kapitel klicken, der Rest ist nämlich sehr lang geworden *g* --- 


	17. Silents letzte Worte

**Fragen und Antworten, heute mal wieder in alter Länge: **

**Herm: **Heute tut der Hintern nicht ganz so weh oder? Ja, hier ist erstmal Ende, aber im Dezember geht es ja auch wieder regelmäßig mit "Und wieder ein Tag" weiter. Dann haben zwar diejenigen unter euch, die Slash nicht mögen, erstmal nix zu lesen, aber vielleicht schaffe ich es ja, damit auch ein paar Skeptiker zu überzeugen, wer weiß.  
Mit Hermine/Sev wird es daher wohl noch etwas dauern, weil ich immer nur eine Geschichte zur gleichen Zeit schreibt. Alles andere bringt mich auf die Dauer durcheinander *g*  
Die Kapitel dieser Geschichte waren wirklich ausgesprochen lang, ich weiß nicht, ob das nochmal so lang werden wird, aber lang werden meine Geschichten sicher auch in Zukunft bleiben, da hast du recht.

**Liloe: ***lol* Ich habe die selbe Wirkung wie der Fuß deines Bruders auf deinem, das ist klasse *gg*. Es freut mich, daß es dir gefallen hat und verzeih mir den wirklich grausamen Epilog. Der war wohl nicht so der krönende Vorerstabschluß.  
In letzter Zeit fällt mir vermehrt auf, daß ich mich immer ganz besonders freue, wenn mir jemand ein Kompliment zu meinen Stimmungs- und Gefühlsbeschreibungen macht. Liegt wohl daran, daß ich darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde, daß aufgrund fehlender Umgebungsbeschreibungen die Stimmung nicht wirklich rüberkommt *schnüff*  
Harte Worte müssen halt sein, dann freut man sich wie ein Keks, wenn dann wieder so ein schöner Review in den Briefkasten geflattert kommt *big smile*

**Leu de Nox: **Sooo, wie versprochen, die Antwort auf deinen Review mach ich so lang wie möglich, weil ff.net es beim letzten Mal verbockt hat *grummel*. Erstmal zu deinem vorletzten Review *g* Immer schön der Reihe nach:  
Bloß die Hausaufgaben nicht vernachlässigen *mit dem Finger wedel* - auch wenn ich mich natürlich wieder total geschmeichelt fühle *dümmlich vor sich hergrins*. Spanisch... tja, konnte ich damals leider nicht nehmen, als ich noch auf eine richtige Schule gegangen bin. Ist leider mit meinem Gemeinschaftskunde-LK parallel gelaufen. Na ja, man kann nicht alles haben ;o)  
Gut, die Sache mit Ginny brauch ich ja nun nicht mehr zu beantworten *g*. Ich hatte glaube ich irgendwann im Laufe der vielen Author's Notes auch glaube ich schonmal erwähnt, daß ich erst Ginny als Harrys Freundin in Betracht gezogen hatte, sie dann aber lieber für "jemand anderen" haben wollte oder? Ich weiß nicht (-- Hirn wie immer leer)  
Tja, ich bin und bleibe eben eine kleine, dunkle Hexe, bei mir werden wohl nie einfach nur helle, freundliche Geschichten entstehen *kicher* Macht ja nix, schließlich gibt es genug andere, die das ohnehin besser können als ich ^_^  
Ich glaube, wenn ich Hermine gewesen wäre, ich hätte Harry die ganze Geschichte durch permanent verprügelt *lol*  
Und jetzt der aktuelle Review:  
Ist ja nur vorerst schluß. Wie Pink Panther, ich komm wieder, keine Frage. Wieder mit etwas gealterten Charakteren, aber hoffentlich mit der selben Stimmung *böse g*  
Wie gesagt, der große Knall... ich hatte ehrlich gesagt keinen Bock mehr drauf. Ich glaube, wenn es dem Autor selbst auf die Nerven geht, ist Zeit aufzuhören *gg* Aber ich hab ja auch volle 4 Monate Beziehungsentwicklung zwischen den beiden dezent übersprungen, da kommt noch einiges ;o)  
Joa, das dürfte ff.net gewesen sein. Getippt hab ich den Schwachsinn auf alle Fälle nicht und weder im Worddokument, noch in meiner html-Datei ist es drin. Ist bestimmt beim Hochladen entstanden, aber gut, hat ja was für sich, nicht wahr? *gg*  
Tja, deine Reviews werden immer länger, genau wie meine Antworten *staunend auf den Riesentext glotz*

**mbi: **Ich hab den japanischen Vornamen tatsächlich vergessen *Hand an die Stirn klatsch*. Manchmal frag ich mich, wie ich das immer mache. Ich sage mir immer wieder "vergiß es nicht, vergiß es nicht" und kaum sitze ich am PC hab ich's vergessen... *grummel*.  
Also generell: Ich liebe Japan, japanische Namen, japanische Geschichte, Kultur, alles was dazu gehört. Ich wollte ursprünglich Japanologie studieren, hab aber erstmal eine Ausbildung dazwischen geschoben, hauptsächlich aus Kostengründen. Meine Sailor Moon Phase gehört zu meiner "mittleren Anime-Epoche" (zur "frühen" gehören Heide, Marco und diverse Tele5 Serien *lol*), hat aber mit meiner Begeisterung für japanische Namen wenig zu tun. Auch wenn ich sagen muß, daß Takeuchi Naoko die wohl besten Namen kreiert hat, die ich bisher in einem Manga oder Anime gesehen hab. Kein einziger ohne Bedeutung, fast wie bei JKR.  
Der Name "Manami" speziell ist mir jetzt über den Weg gelaufen, als ich Seshas Namen zusammen gebastelt habe. Er bedeutet Schmetterling und ich fand ihn einfach niedlich *g*. Sicher, er paßt nicht wirklich zu Cho, die meiner Meinung nach Chinesin ist ("Chang" ist kein japanischer Name) - auch wenn es darüber elend viele Diskussionen gibt - aber ich denke, den wenigsten wird es auffallen, weil die meisten Leute ohnehin nicht in der Lage sind, Chinesisch von Japanisch zu unterscheiden *g*  
Meine "Sailor Moon" Geschichte (die eigentlich gar keine ist *g*) ist die einzige Nicht-Potter Geschichte, die ich bisher hier gepostet hab, das dürfte wohl auf die falsche Fährte geführt haben *g*  
Im November ist sämtlicher Streß erstmal vorbei und dann mache ich mir vorerst einfach keinen mehr, egal, was da kommt. *hähä*

**Serafina: **Oh je, da bin ich auch überfragt. Schon alles gelesen, was ich bisher gepostet hab? Dann würde es natürlich eng. *g* Ich hab nämlich im Moment auch leider nichts mehr auf der Hand, was man noch im wöchentlichen Rhythmus rausbringen könnte... leider. Na ja, ich schreib ja weiter, von jetzt ab geht es halt erstmal ein wenig langsamer, vielleicht ändert sich das ja bald schon.  
Ich muß sagen, ich bin erleichtert. Das letzte Kapitel ist doch besser angekommen, als ich erwartet hätte, so OoC wie Sev da war *g* Und natürlich wird er auch weiterhin (fast) immer das Zentrum alles Seins in meinen Geschichten bleiben *ggg*  
Das 4. Kapitel von "Und wieder ein Tag" ist fertig und wird im Laufe der Woche irgendwann hochgeladen. Ich muß mal gucken, wann ich dazu komme, es fertig zu machen.  
Alles weiter zu den Fortsetzungen kommt dann weiter unten.

**Tinuviel Morgul: **Ich wußte, einer würde mit mir schimpfen, wegen dem Kap *g*. Aber es ist gut so, ich will ja, daß ihr alle immer schön ehrlich zu mir seid, vor allem, wenn ich meine egoistischen Anfälle hab und Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen spiele, bloß weil ich keine Lust mehr hab *gg* *knuddel*  
Och, Harry freundet sich nicht wirklich sofort mit der Situation an. Das scheint erstmal nur so, weil ich ja nach der 1. Begegnung praktisch sofort ausgeblendet hab. Die ganzen Punkte, die er Hermine gegenüber anspricht, brechen noch alle hervor und da wird es mehr als einmal krachen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß der Spinoff dir gefallen könnte *g* Ich wollte für die Geschichte einfach jetzt ein Ende haben, sonst hätte sich das ganze Rad noch einmal gedreht und noch einmal... war vielleicht ein bißchen unglücklich, das gebe ich zu.  
Für Fred gilt eigentlich das selbe. Aber auch er kommt ja wieder, im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder Ron läßt er Hermine so einfach nicht mehr gehen *g*  
*hihi* Wer hat gesagt, daß Sev von jetzt an zu seinen Schülern nett ist? Der eine kurze Moment in der Großen Halle etwa? Gott bewahre, das würde ich ja selbst nie verkraften. Sev bleibt natürlich als Lehrer auch weiterhin ein absolutes Ekel, zu viel Liebe verdirbt schließlich den Charakter, das wollen wir doch nicht riskieren... Ich weiß, ich hab ein Rad ab. ^_~  
Hermine ist beim letzten Kapitel das passiert, was Harry während der ganzen Geschichte dauernd passiert ist. Sie ist unter den Tisch gefallen. Aber mehr aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem auch Fred nicht nochmal aufgetaucht ist.  
*auf die Knie fall* Danke, ich bin froh, daß auch am Ende der Story noch jemand sagt, daß sie keine Mary Sue war, das war die ganze Zeit meine größte Sorge.  
Die Dramatik wird wohl in der Fortsetzung wieder verstärkt zurückkommen *schonmal versprech*

**schokokruemel: ***g* hübscher Nick. Die Probleme mit ff.net hab ich in letzter Zeit auch ständig. Irgendwas machen die da komplett verkehrt, glaub ich ;o)  
Ich bedanke mich natürlich auch bei dir mit Tränen in den Augen für das Kompliment *breit g*, hoffe, daß der Epilog nicht allzu enttäuschend war und verspreche: Es werden noch seeeehr viele Geschichten kommen. Ich hab allein im Moment Ideen für 10-15 mehr oder weniger lange Geschichten *fragt sich, wann sie das alles schreiben soll*  
Was das Posten bei Animexx angeht. Ich selbst nicht. Tolotos postet meine Stories, aber er hat natürlich meine Erlaubnis dazu und schreibt auch immer rein, daß die Geschichten von mir und nicht von ihm sind. Mit "Verzauberte Schlange" hat er noch nicht angefangen, aber er ist im Moment am Giftmischer dran und an "Und wieder ein Tag". Sollte jemand anderes als er posten, wäre ich für den Namen dankbar, dann muß ich nämlich einen Kopf abbeißen ;o)

**Ein Ausblick auf die Zukunft:**

Insgesamt habe ich sehr viele Ideen für Geschichten auf Lager, aber ich werde hier jetzt erstmal nur auf die eingehen, die direkt mit dem "Giftmischer Universum" zusammen hängen *g*

In naher Zukunft werde ich ausschließlich an "Und wieder ein Tag" weiterschreiben, weil ich einfach nie mehr als eine Geschichte auf einmal schreibe. Das ist eine Glaubenssache, denke ich, aber sobald ich mir mehr aufhalse, verliere ich früher oder später überall den Faden und ich hasse es, Geschichten abzubrechen ;o)

Wer keinen Slash mag, muß sich daher wohl noch ein wenig gedulden, allerdings kennt ihr mich ja, die Story ist auf keinen Fall bestimmt durch wildes Bettenturnen, also fast universell einsetzbar ^_^

Was kommt danach? Tja... über die Reihenfolge bin ich noch nicht ganz sicher. Vielleicht sagt ihr mir einfach, was euch am liebsten wäre.

**- "Dies Irae"**

Das ist der Arbeitstitel zur 2. Fortsetzung. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, daß ich wirklich mal eine Trilogie schreiben würde, aber die Sache ist wohl besiegelt. (Danach ist aber wirklich schluß, kein 4. Teil mehr *g*)  
Der Umfang wird vermutlich so irgendwo im Bereich Giftmischer / Schlange liegen, mal sehen.  
Hauptsächlich geht es natürlich wieder um Severus, auf vielfachen Wunsch auch um seine Kindheit, die ja immer noch im Dunkeln liegt. Hermine / Fred, Harry / Cho, Draco / Ginny und diverse Kinder werden natürlich auch wieder mit dabei sein, außerdem erfährt man, was eigentlich aus Aislin geworden ist.  
Ferner gibt es auch mal wieder tiefe Risse in der "heilen Welt" des Giftmischers, denn Beziehungsprobleme machen auch vor einem Zaubertrankmeister nicht halt *gg*

**- Harry / Severus**

Hab ich noch keinen Titel für. Das wird einer der Spinoffs, in denen dann auch wirklich die Annäherung zwischen den beiden gezeigt wird, mit allen Problemen, die da auftreten können (und davon werden einige auftreten), eben die kompletten 4 Monate, die ich im letzten Kapitel der Schlange ausgelassen hab.  
Zwar weiß schon jeder, daß dieser Spinoff ein "Happy End" hat, aber er wird wohl trotzdem die meiste Zeit dunkel und auch nicht gerade wenig depressiv sein.

**- Hermine / Fred**

Auch noch kein Arbeitstitel vorhanden. Hier wird es hauptsächlich darum gehen, wie die Beziehung der beiden weiter geht, nachdem sie beide wieder in ihr normales Leben zurück gekehrt sind. Die Ereignisse zwischen Ron und Hermine werden näher beleuchtet. Hier plane ich zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren wieder etwas richtig fluffiges zu schreiben *g*

**- Draco**

Tolotos hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, überhaupt mal zu zeigen, wie es zu Dracos Wandlung kam. Ich hab noch keine wirklichen Vorstellungen zu diesem Thema, aber das kommt noch. Sicher drin vorkommen wird aber, wie er und Harry so etwas wie Freunde wurden und wie es ausgerechnet zu der Hochzeit mit Ginny kam *g*

Das war es auch im großen und ganzen eigentlich schon. Wenn man bedenkt, daß alles mit einer Idee für eine Kurzgeschichte anfing, ist es aber schon irgendwie gewaltig, was daraus innerhalb eines Jahres geworden ist.

Nennt mich gefühlsduselig, aber wenn ich daran denke... ziemlich genau vor einem Jahr hab ich mit "des Giftmischers Herz" angefangen. Seitdem habe ich insgesamt gut 500 Seiten Harry Potter Fanfiction geschrieben, viele 100 ganz tolle Reviews bekommen und hab irgendwie das Gefühl, daß mein Traum, doch eines Tages noch Autorin zu werden, ein ganzes Stück näher gerückt ist. Wenn mir irgendeiner vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, daß ich mal Leser hätte, die selbst von sich sagen, daß sie ein Fan von meinen Geschichten sind oder daß sie jede Woche sehnsüchtig auf das Update warten... das ist einfach nur großartig *schnief*

Im Moment bin ich wohl wirklich glücklich. Blöde Prüfung hin oder her, ich renne mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen durch die Welt und das ist schön.

**Dafür bedanke ich mich bei euch allen!**

Klingt alles so ein bißchen nach Abschied, aber auch wenn man bleibt, so ein kleiner Abschied ist es doch immer, wenn so eine große Story zu Ende geht.

Tja, heute ist nicht Donnerstag, aber ich dachte, ich überrasche mal einfach alle damit, daß ich auch mal früher fertig sein kann als geplant.

*alle mal durchknuddel*

**_SilentRose_**

(03. November 2003, 03:09 a.m.)


End file.
